Las aventuras de la familia Ishida Takenouchi
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: "... se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre." Ese suele ser el final de las historias, sin embargo las verdaderas aventuras empiezan ahí y aquí descubrirás las de Sora y Yamato. "Capítulo 18: Interruptus"
1. Sexo, mentiras y archivos en el pendrive

Este es un fic contenedor para diferentes historias. Son soratos (como si supiese y quisiese escribir otra cosa jeje), mayoritariamente one-shot y parten desde el momento en que Sora y Yamato son matrimonio.

Aunque los capítulos son historias sueltas intentaré seguir una línea temporal un tanto coherente.

Después de este rollazo decir que:

_**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen… pero este fic ridículo y extravagante si.**_

**LAS AVENTURAS DE LA FAMILIA ISHIDA-TAKENOUCHI  
**

**Capítulo 1:**

**SEXO, MENTIRAS Y ARCHIVOS EN EL PENDRIVE**

El ocaso del sol dejaba que los últimos rayos del día bañasen la cara de la pelirroja, que feliz, respiraba ese característico aroma de mar que solo podía dar un paisaje de ensueño como ese. Sin darse cuenta, un rubio se había colocado a su lado observándola con una sonrisa. Y es que no podían estar mas contentos, ahí a miles de kilómetros de su hogar, disfrutaban de su esperada luna de miel, puesto que desde hace una semana, Yamato y Sora ya eran de forma oficial los señores Ishida.

Sora radiaba felicidad, realmente la idea de ir a Acapulco no podía haber sido más acertada, así mientras sus amigos se helaban de frío debido a las bajas temperaturas que en Enero hace en Japón, ellos disfrutaban de unas calurosas vacaciones.

-Es perfecto.- dijo la mujer sin apartar la vista del horizonte.

-Si que lo es.- respondió el hombre que ya había tomado la cámara de video para no perderse detalle del paisaje.

-Soy tan feliz.- anunció la chica con un suspiro de felicidad.

-Y yo…- respondió sin separarse de su cámara.

-Es precioso, me encanta ver el atardecer en el mar.

-Si… y a mi.- siguió Yamato, que por su tono estaba más que claro que ya no sabía de que le estaba hablando su mujer.

La joven percibió ese tono despistado y cuando se giro hacia su novio, entendió todo y los deseos de felicidad provocados por el ocaso desaparecieron por completo.

-Yamato, ¿Qué haces?.- inquirió poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-¿Eh?.- se sorprendió el joven apartando la vista de la cámara, con la que llevaba rato grabando las piernas de su mujer..-… si, bonito, todo…

Puesto que Yamato ya empezaba a decir ridiculeces debido a los nervios que sentía por haber sido descubierto, a Sora no le quedo otra que armarse de paciencia y por eso intentando dejar atrás su enfado dijo con más amabilidad.

-Venga, deja de hacer el tonto y graba el atardecer, que es precioso.

-De acuerdo.- accedió el chico con una tímida sonrisa.

Pero no tardo en llegar otra vez la desesperación a Sora cuando vio hacia donde apuntaba de nuevo esa dichosa cámara.

-¡Yamato!, esos son mis pechos.- gritó la joven incrédula.

Ishida, levanto rápidamente la cámara y viendo el furioso rostro de su mujer por el objetivo río divertido.

-Oh, venga, son mucho más interesantes que cualquier atardecer.

Y la paciencia de Sora desapareció.

-Se acabo, dame esa maldita cámara.- exigió la mujer, tratando de arrebatarle la cámara a su marido.

-No, jaja….- negó el hombre divertido, mientras la escondía y empezaba a corretear por la habitación del hotel.

Sora le perseguía cada vez más alterada, hasta que subiéndose a la cama se abalanzó hacia su marido emulando a un luchador de Pressing Catch y le tiró al suelo, quedando el rubio inmovilizado debajo de su mujer.

-Bien, dame eso ya…- pidió la chica estirando el brazo para apoderarse al fin de la maldita cámara.

-No, jeje…- se siguió negando el joven estirando el brazo alto para que su novia no la pudiese alcanzar.

-Bien, tu lo has querido.-dijo la mujer con picardía, empezando a desabrochar la camisa de su marido.- ¿vas a dármela?.- preguntó a la vez que comenzaba a besar el desnudo torso de Yamato.

-No…- contestó este empezando a encontrarse más calido de lo habitual.

-¿Ah, no?.- preguntó alzando la vista con lujuria, mientras sus manos desabrochaban el pantalón de su novio.

La pelirroja prosiguió recorriendo a besos los alrededores del ombligo de Yamato y cuando su cabeza empezó a bajar peligrosamente, Yamato levantó la suya para no perderse detalle de las maravillas con las que le estaba deleitando su esposa. Cuando la chica empezó a bajar los pantalones de su novio, el rubio volvió a tumbarse para disfrutar de su placentero castigo, pero con lo que no contaba era que en cuanto Yamato se relajo un poco, Sora volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, inmovilizándole con la mano el brazo con el que sujetaba la cámara y tras arrebatársela, se levantó con una sonrisa triunfal.

-La conseguí.

Ishida estaba completamente perplejo, ¡Sora le había utilizado para conseguir la cámara!, y no solo eso, lo que más le traumaba en este momento era que, después de tanta excitación, ¡se iba a quedar sin sexo!, eso era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto, por eso levantándose también del suelo, fue directo hacia su mujer.

-¿Te crees que ahora te vas a escapar de mi?, ahora mismo vas a terminar lo que has empezado.- dijo rodeandola de la cintura

Con una pícara sonrisa, el rubio ya estaba sembrando besitos por el cuello de su mujer, mientras lentamente la empujaba hacia la cama y Sora, por supuesto, se dejaba hacer encantada. Pero, una vez que la mujer estaba tumbada en el lecho, Yamato dejo lo que estaba haciendo y dirigió la mirada hacia la mesilla. Levantándose, fue hasta el citado mueble y agarró el libro que estaba encima.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó la mujer sorprendida, puesto que cuando Yamato empezaba con el "asunto" era casi imposible hacer que parase.

-Quiero ver que postura podemos hacer hoy, para variar.- explicó convencido mientras ojeaba el libro, cuyo título era _Kamasutra._

Sora se cruzó de brazos atónita y bufó:

-¡No puedo creer que te hayas traído ese dichoso libro!

-¿Qué dices?, si es fantástico.- contestó este con alegría volviéndose a su mujer.- por una vez que Taichi nos hace un regalo útil, estaba convencido de que nos regalaría la tercera licuadora, y no… jejeje, ¡el único regalo de bodas que vamos a utilizar!

-Si es muy básico.- dijo Sora sentándose al lado de su marido, mirando el libro con desprecio y dejando a Yamato completamente alucinado, porque en momentos como este Sora parecía "La reina del sexo".-… todo lo que sale ahí, lo hemos hecho sin necesidad de ese maldito libro.

-Esta no.- Yamato apuntaba una postura solo apta para contorsionistas

-Ni la vamos a hacer.- sentenció la pelirroja cerrando el libro y pasando las manos por el pecho de su marido empezó a recostarle de nuevo.- venga, nosotros no necesitamos esas tonterías.

Esta vez era Yamato el que se dejaba hacer, adoraba que su mujer fuese tan fogosa.

-Quien te ha visto y quien te ve… aún recuerdo cuando decías eso de "Yamato, no enciendas la luz que me da vergüenza"…

-¿Ah, si?.- preguntó la chica molesta.- y yo aún recuerdo cuando decías eso de "¡Ya he terminado!" y no habían pasado ni 2 minutos.- terminó la mujer demostrando que ella no ha sido la única adolescente inexperta.

-Vaaale.- accedió el hombre mientras sus manos empezaban desnudar el cuerpo de su mujer.- lo reconozco, nuestros primeros encuentros eran patéticos, pero ahora ya no tienes queja ¿verdad?

Sora sonrió con dulzura y pasando el dedo por la nariz de su chico, susurró:

-Nunca he tenido queja, nuestros primeros encuentros eran especiales por otras cosas, entonces no importaba tener un sexo de calidad, me bastaba verte a mi lado.

-¿Y ahora no?.- preguntó el hombre haciéndose el ofendido.- quieres decir que si de repente soy malo en la cama o impotente o precoz, ¿me dejarías?

-Mmmm…- la pelirroja se hizo la pensativa, para luego mirar al expectante joven con una traviesa sonrisa y decirle.- bueno… si no te he dejado aún… no creo que debas preocuparte.

Eso fue demasiado para Ishida, ya estaba acostumbrado a las provocaciones de su ahora mujer, sabía lo mucho que le divertía desesperarle, pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos, su orgullo estaba herido y su virilidad cuestionada, y eso era algo que no iba a permitir. Con un rápido movimiento levantó a la pelirroja de encima suya para colocarla al otro lado de la cama y posarse él sobre ella, reteniéndola de los brazos con la fuerza suficiente para que no se escapase.

-¡Ahora vas a saber lo que es sexo de verdad!.- gritó el rubio haciéndose el macho y provocando sonoras risas en su mujer.

-Cariño, que predecible eres…

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó no entendiendo de lo que hablaba su esposa.

-Pues eso, que eres simple, todos los hombres sois iguales, en cuanto se pone en duda vuestras habilidades en la cama, las demostráis haciéndoos el macho, predecible.

-¿Si?, ¿eso crees?.- dijo el rubio soltando el agarre a la pelirroja.- pues ahora vas a ver, te quedas sin tu sesión de Yamato, por lista.

Con esto, el joven se levantó de la cama, empezando a abrocharse su desabotonada camisa y dejando a Sora estupefacta, a parte claro, de con un calentón terrible.

-Si, bueno, a ver cuanto duras.- bufó la joven a sabiendas de que su novio nunca ha podido estar demasiado tiempo sin catarla.

-Pues mira, te vas a quedar toda la luna de miel sin eso, no vas a tener por mi parte ni un beso… bueno no, besos si y caricias también, así te excitas para nada, porque a chibi-Yamato no lo vas a ver…

Y Takenouchi volvió a estallar de la risa, levantándose de la cama a la vez que se adecentaba la ropa.

-Ay cariño por favor, no le llames así, que ya no tienes 15 años…

-¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó, observando como su mujer rebuscaba ropa entre su maleta.

-Solo voy a darme una ducha.- dijo, con su ropa interior más sexy y erótica en la mano, mientras caminaba al cuarto de baño.- ou y por favor no entres… estaré muy ocupada frotando mi cuerpo desnudo mientras la refrescante agua recorre mis turgentes senos y resbala por toda mi anatomía…

La joven que mientras hablaba, pasaba su mano por su cuerpo de una manera bastante sensual, finalizó echando a Yamato una mirada lujuriosa mientras se mordisquea el labio inferior y giraba en el aire ese diminuto tanga, que Yamato ha quitado con la boca en más de una ocasión y si Sora se lo vuelve a poner, deseará quitárselo de nuevo.

Cuando la mujer cerró la puerta del baño tras de si, Yamato sin una gota de sangre en su cerebro hizo unas acertadas reflexiones.

-Soy idiota…

Entonces su mirada se clavo en el aparato que estaba sobre la cama, la dichosa cámara de video, al final era ahí donde había acabado. La recogió, sino con tantas vueltas lo más probable es que acabaría hecha añicos, pero cuando empezó a examinarla se dio cuenta de que había estado grabando y la curiosidad fue fuerte en él. Se asombró al ver lo que estaba grabado, obviamente eran él y Sora, la cámara había grabado toda la conversación en la cama hace unos minutos, bueno la conversación y lo que no es la conversación, para Yamato era un plano precioso ver el trasero de su mujer moviéndose con cada caricia que se proporcionaban y una pervertida, pero muy pervertida idea cruzó su mente.

Por su parte, Sora se había dado esa ducha fría y se encontraba de lo más extrañada puesto que estaba casi segura de que Yamato le asaltaría en mitad de la ducha como acostumbraba a hacer, pero tal cosa no había sucedido. Entonces fue cuando se empezó a preocupar ¿sería posible que Yamato cumpliese su promesa de no tener sexo con ella en toda la luna de miel? Apurada por esta terrible idea salio del baño, aún envuelta en la toalla y respiró de alivio al ver a su marido en calzoncillos sobre la cama, en una pose bastante sexy, mirándola fijamente.

-Ven aquí.- llamó con el dedo.

La joven sonrió y no dudo en acercarse hasta la cama.

-No, no, no, ponte aquí.- le dijo, señalando el otro lado.- es que ese es mi perfil bueno.

La mujer se extraño por ese comentario pero le hizo caso a su esposo, una vez en la cama, Yamato no tardó nada en abalanzarse sobre su boca con un apasionado beso.

-¿Qué hay de eso que no íbamos a hacerlo en toda la luna de miel?.- preguntó la joven disfrutando de las manos de Yamato que se colaban por dentro de la toalla.

-No digas tonterías.- respondió, demostrando que en ningún momento había tenido intención de cumplir esa promesa.- además soy tu esposo y como tal mi obligación es consumar el matrimonio y tenerte completamente satisfecha.

La mujer no tenía ninguna intención de provocar otra vez la furia de su amante, aún a sabiendas, de que como se ha visto, las amenazas de Yamato de no caer a los deseos de la carne duran escasos minutos, pero estaba disfrutando demasiado como para hacer algún comentario fuera de lugar. Su toalla ya había salido volando e Ishida se paseaba con maestría por su cuerpo, aunque había algo que no encajaba, Yamato estaba un poco raro, no paraba de corregirle la postura, de decirle donde se tenía que poner y cosas así. Harta de tantas tonterías, la pelirroja decidió coger las riendas.

-No, no… espera aún no.- le detuvo cuando se subía sobre él.- espera, que sino no luzco yo y ten cuidado con el pelo que no se te ponga sobre la cara que sino no se te ve.

Y como era de esperar, Sora flipó por completo, ¿a que venía preocuparse por tantos detalles insignificantes?

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?.- preguntó extrañada.- no paras de decir tonterías y como te mueves, parece que estas posando… no entiendo lo que haces.

-Estoy como siempre.- intentó excusarse el joven, haciendo lo posible para que su mujer volviese a esta placentera labor de la que ambos son participes.

Pero Sora, sabía de sobra como acostumbraba a comportarse Yamato en la cama y hoy estaba muy raro. Frustrada, intento buscar una explicación a lo que pasaba y casi cayó desmayada cuando vio un pilotito rojo a los pies de la cama y el objetivo de la cámara apuntando hacia ellos.

-¡¡Aaaah!!.- gritó mientras se tapaba con la sabana y apartando a Yamato que en ese momento estaba demasiado concentrado lamiéndole el hombro.- Yamato, la cámara, ¡nos esta grabando!

El joven la miró, Sora esperaba que se asustase y se tapase igual que había hecho ella, pero no pasó y la sonrisa que mostraba su cara hizo que la mujer entendiese por fin lo que pasaba.

-Quería que fuese una sorpresa pero…. ¡¡¡vamos a grabarnos mientras lo hacemos!!!.- anunció completamente ilusionado.

Y lógicamente, Sora estalló:

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!, ¡pero se puede saber que clase de pervertido eres!, ¡apaga eso ahora mismo!

-¡No!, ya verás que excitante es…

-¿Te has vuelto completamente loco?, ¡no me voy a grabar haciendo eso!.- gritó histérica empujando a su marido de la cama, para que fuese a quitar de una vez la cámara.

-Oh, vamos, no seas tan mojigata, el sexo es completamente natural y sano…

-¡¡Y cagar también lo es y no por eso grabo mis mierdas!!.- gritó de nuevo contestando así los absurdos argumentos de su esposo.

-Pero, si solo lo vamos a ver nosotros, que mas te da….- intentó convencer el rubio volviendo a la cama, pero un nuevo empujón de su mujer fue la respuesta.

-Yamato apaga eso ahora mismo, no te lo digo más veces.- sentenció la pelirroja con una mirada asesina.

Viendo que no iba a convencer a su mujer de esa forma, el rubio decidió probar otra técnica, es decir, mentirle en su cara y tomarla por tonta.

-Esta apagada, no te preocupes, ¡no iba a grabarte sin tu consentimiento!

Y otra vez, Sora estalló:

-¡¡¡Encima me tomas por imbécil!!!, esta el pilotito rojo encendido, ¡¡esta grabando!!

-¡No!, la luz roja se enciende cuando esta en stand-by como la televisión.

-¡¡Yamato!!

Si le volvía a decir otra estupidez, había muchas probabilidades de que este fuese el matrimonio más corto de la historia. Y en ese momento, Sora fue consciente de que tardaría mucho menos si se levantaba y apagaba ella esa dichosa cámara, que si trataba de convencer a Yamato de que lo hiciese.

Tapada con la sabana fue hasta la videocámara, pasando olímpicamente de las suplicas de Yamato.

-Lo que me faltaba, ahora mi marido con complejo de Rocco Siffredi…- murmuraba mientras inspeccionaba la cámara buscando el botón de apagado y mientras lo buscaba, se encontró con las imágenes que estaban ya grabadas.

Inconscientemente se quedó mirándolas y lo que le extraño es que Yamato tenía razón, era de lo más excitante presenciar ese panorama, ¡era la protagonista de un video porno!

Al ver como Sora se había quedado paralizada viendo lo grabado, Yamato aprovechó la confusión y la creciente excitación de su esposa para intentar convencerla de que siguiesen con la "sesión golfa".

-¿Lo ves?, esta muy bien ¿no crees?.- dijo el hombre, abrazando por detrás a su mujer, mientras le proporcionaba dulces besitos por el cuello y la nuca.

Escuchando esas palabras, Takenouchi enrojeció por completo y cerró rápidamente la cámara, se sentía completamente avergonzaba. Yamato hizo que se volteara y con su encantó natural tomo la cámara en sus manos, la volvió a encender, y la coloco de nuevo donde estaba, sorprendentemente Sora no le detuvo, se dedico a observar los movimientos de su marido.

-Venga, te prometo que si no te gusta lo borramos.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras guiaba a su esposa a la cama.

-Lo borramos, lo prometes.- confirmó esta aún no creyéndose que accedía a este perversión.

Estaba completamente confusa, por un lado se moría de vergüenza, pero por otro lado era demasiado excitante como para no hacerlo y al fin y al cabo, ellos serían los únicos que visionarían el vídeo.

-Pero tu arriba, ¿eh?, a mi que no se me vea.- dijo la mujer apurada.

-¿Todo el rato?, me canso.- se quejo el chico, pero la mirada de su mujer hizo que se lo pensase mejor.- como quieras cariño.

Aunque interiormente confiaba en que Sora olvidase pronto la dichosa cámara y saliese la leona que lleva dentro y que tanto adora.

Tras un buen rato de intensos esfuerzos, ejercicio, diversión y mucho placer, los dos recién casados ya estaban completamente agotados y por supuesto ni se acordaban de que su magnífico encuentro había sido grabado.

-Ha sido alucinante Yamato, que vitalidad, uf.- decía la pelirroja recomponiéndose, mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su esposo, dispuesta a pasar la noche ahí.

-Waa, me dejas completamente exhausto.- dijo Yamato, intentando sobreponerse también del intenso esfuerzo.

-Cállate.- dijo la mujer, un tanto avergonzada, a la vez que acariciaba los pectorales del rubio.- y duérmete, mañana tenemos cosas que hacer…

-Si, más sexo.- contestó este con una sonrisa.

-¡Yamato!, quiero hacer más cosas en mi luna de miel aparte de sexo, para eso me hubiese quedado en casa, mañana pasearemos por la ciudad, iremos a la playa y visitaremos monumentos.

-¿Y cuando lo hacemos?.- preguntó Ishida extrañado, puesto que en ese planning no hay hueco para "eso".

-Duérmete.- contestó esta, cerrando los ojos.

Cuando Sora despertó a la mañana siguiente, de lo primero que se dio cuenta fue de que su marido ya no descansaba a su lado, se había levantado antes que ella, algo completamente inusual. Extrañada lo busco con la mirada y se sorprendió al verlo manejando un laptop, que no sabía de donde había podido aparecer.

-Yama… - llamó esta somnolienta.- ¿Qué haces?, ¿de donde has sacado eso?

-Ya te has despertado dormilona.- saludó con una sonrisa.- el laptop lo he pedido en recepción, es perfecto para ver nuestro video.

Takenouchi palideció en el momento, en verdad había olvidado por completo el vídeo, rápidamente corrió hacia su marido y bajando de golpe la pantalla del laptop gritó:

-¿No lo habrás visto verdad?

-¡Au!.- se quejó Ishida puesto que su mujer le había cazado los dedos, esta se dio cuenta de eso y levanto de nuevo la tapa.- tranquila, no lo he visto, te estaba esperando para verlo juntos…

La mujer respiró de alivió y más calmada dijo:

-Bien, pues bórralo.

-¿Qué?, ¿sin verlo?, ¡ni hablar!

-Yamato, no quiero verlo, me da mucha vergüenza, aún no se como me convenciste para hacer eso…

-Venga…

Ishida tomo a su mujer de la cintura e hizo que se sentase sobre sus piernas y sin más rodeos, dio al play.

En el momento, Sora tapo su avergonzado rostro con las manos, Yamato por el contrario sonreía divertido y no paraba de quitarle las manos de la cara para que ella también lo viese.

-Venga, que te vas a perder la mejor parte….

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿lo has visto ya?.- preguntó esta furiosa.

El portador de la amistad fue consciente de que la había cagado e intento disimular lo mejor posible.

-Eh… no… yo, es que recuerdo lo que hicimos anoche, pero no lo he visto.

-Yamato.- mirada inquisidora de Sora.

-Bueno, tal vez un poco…

Continuó la mirada inquisidora por parte de la pelirroja y Yamato abatido decidió confesar la verdad.

-Esta bien, en cuanto te dormiste fui a buscar un laptop y llevo toda la noche viéndolo…

-¡Yamato!.- gritó esta golpeando el brazo a su marido con desaprobación.

-Pero tranquila esta muy bien… mira, mira… ahí va tu primer orgasmo, te he contado 3... jeje

-¡Eso no es un orgasmo!, me estas cazando el pelo.- explicó la mujer observando el video con atención.

-Uy… bueno, ese tal vez no… pero luego cuando te pones a trotar como una posesa, te conté lo menos 2...

Pero eso fue demasiado para la avergonzada muchacha, que levantándose de las piernas de su esposo, apago el video y seriamente dijo:

-Se acabo, bórralo ahora mismo.

-Pero Sora, si es magnífico, mejor que una peli x.

-Dijiste que si no me gustaba lo borrábamos, ¿verdad?

-Si, pero…

-¡Pues bórralo!.- ordenó la mujer dando por concluida la conversación.- y vístete, que vamos a salir de una maldita vez de esta dichosa habitación.

-Esta bien.- accedió el chico abatido, pero cuando su mujer ya estaba en el baño, sacó un pendrive de su bolsa de viaje.- va lista si cree que voy a borrar esto, es lo mejor que he visto nunca….. Archivo…. Guardar en memoria USB… aceptar ¿nombre del archivo?…mmm. ¡ya se!… "Cielito lindo".- escribía el joven todo emocionado.

Después, como le había prometido a su esposa borró la grabación de la videocámara, pero su pendrive conservó esa valiosa copia.

Ese día, fue simplemente perfecto, los dos enamorados disfrutaron de una agradable mañana en la playa, comieron en la terraza de un restaurante marítimo en la que unos mariachis dedicaron a Sora, por petición de Yamato, la canción "Cielito lindo", para risas del rubio y felicidad de la pelirroja que no entendía muy bien porque para su novio esa canción era tan divertida. Y como no, todo este romántico día quedo para la posteridad archivado en la inseparable videocámara de Yamato.

Cuando llegaron al hotel el rubio fue directo al baño, puesto que era de esa clase de personas a las que el picante no les sienta bien, por su parte Sora no veía el momento de ver su grabación, sobre todo la parte en la que Yamato se puso como un histérico porque un adorable niño le lleno todo el pelo de arena. Y para que documento tan valioso no desapareciese en la próxima vez que Yamato grabase cualquier bobería, decidió que lo mejor sería guardarlo en el pendrive.

-Yama… ¿Dónde has dejado el pen?.- preguntó Sora asomándose un poco al baño.

-Esta en…- Ishida recordó lo que hay grabado en ese pendrive y temió por su vida.- eh… que… ¿para que lo quieres?

-Pues para guardar el vídeo que hemos hecho hoy, para que va ser.- dijo la mujer saliendo del baño.

Yamato se subió los pantalones lo más rápido que pudo y como un rayo salió al encuentro de su esposa.

-Sora, no te preocupes ahora por eso.- empezó completamente nervioso, mientras le arrebataba la cámara de las manos.- yo lo guardo luego ¿eh?… mejor ahora ponme un poco de aftersun en la espalda, que en la dichosa playa me he quedado como un cangrejo.

Realmente la cara con la que Yamato pidió que le untasen crema era totalmente irrechazable y de esa forma consiguió que su mujer olvidase por un momento la videocámara, el pendrive y se concentrase solo en la musculosa espalda de su hombre. Tras eso, continuó su día inolvidable, con bailes, más rancheras y muchos margaritas, claro que para cuando llegaron de nuevo a la habitación ya era de madrugada y por supuesto lo último que tenia Ishida en la cabeza era la promesa que le había hecho a su mujer de guardar su vídeo.

Alrededor de las 5 de la mañana, el celular de Sora sonaba sin parar, la pobre muchacha, que no llevaba en la cama ni 15 minutos, se cagó en el desgraciado que se atreviese a llamarle a esas horas en este caso su…

-¡Mama, se puede saber por que me llamas a estas horas!.- gritó como una histérica mientras se levantaba del lecho y su marido ni se inmutaba, ya que es de los que tras beber alcohol, les entra pronto el sueño.-… me da igual que en Tokio sea de día, aquí son las 5 de la mañana… eh… si bueno, claro que no te llamo estoy de luna de miel, se supone que Yamato y yo debemos disfrutar de nuestra intimidad SOLOS… si, bueno… si acabo de acostarme… estoy de luna de miel, podré acostarme a la hora que quiera ¿no?… eh… si… bueno un poco… estoy de luna de miel, ¿podré beberme una copa, no?…. Si, claro… ¡no estoy borracha!, y si lo estuviese no pasa nada, estoy de luna de miel, ¿podré emborracharme, no?… si… todo bien… si, ya te llamo yo ¿vale?… ¿ahora?… bueno… mira, hoy hemos estado por la ciudad y hemos grabado un video genial, ¿si te lo envío no me vuelves a molestar en todo el viaje?… vale, si… yo también… si… un beso a papa… matta ne!!

La mujer resopló nada más colgar el teléfono, ¡ni en su luna de miel su madre dejaba de darle ordenes!, como conocía a su progenitora y sabía que en estos momentos estaría esperando ese dichoso video y sino le volvería a llamar dándole la lata, la mujer con el cansancio, el mareo de los margaritas y mucho sueño en el cuerpo, fue directa al laptop.

-Ahora… a ver donde tiene este hombre el dichoso pen…- hablaba la joven mientras rebuscaba por las cosas de su marido…- aquí… a ver… enviar correo… adjuntar archivo… aquí esta "Cielito lindo"… que original cariño…. Enviar.

Y tras enviar el vídeo, la mujer se dejo caer como si de un zombi se tratase sobre la cama.

Un nuevo amanecer sorprendió a los señores Ishida, amanecer que por supuesto ignoraron y varias horas después al fin se dignaron a levantarse.

-Buf… que dolor de cabeza…- decía la joven directa al baño.

-Estamos viejos para salir por ahí, deberíamos habernos quedado en el hotel haciéndolo durante toda la noche.- dijo el rubio, estirándose tras su mujer.

-Por cierto, ¿sabes quien me llamo nada más meterme a la cama?.- preguntó la portadora del amor a la vez que ponía dentífrico en su cepillo.

-¿El casero?, no me digas que nos sigue hasta aquí, ya le dijimos que le pagamos, algún mes de estos… claro.- dijo Yamato, molesto por recordar que deben 3 meses de alquiler, mientras se untaba espuma de afeitar en la cara.

-Peor… mi madre… se puso tan pesada que al final tuve que enviarle el vídeo que grabamos.

-¿Qué video?.- preguntó el rubio extrañado.

-Pues el que hicimos ayer, emulando a los típicos turistas japoneses… que por cierto, jaja… podrías currarte un poco más los nombres ¿eh?… jaja… "Cielito lindo"…

Y Yamato se cortó.

-Has… has dicho "Cielito… lindo"…- tartamudeó pálido, sin inmutarse por la sangre que chorreaba de su corte.

-Cariño, te has cortado…

El rubio continuaba completamente estático, deseando que en ese momento un huracán arrasara el complejo hotelero en el que se encontraban, porque eso sería mil veces mejor que la furia que iba a mostrar su esposa en escasos segundos.

-Yama, ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó la joven asustada por su paralizado novio, mientras con una toalla le limpiaba un poco el corte.

-Y dime… a… ¿a quien has enviado el… video?

-Bueno, ya que estaba aproveche y se lo he enviado también a todos nuestros amigos, para darles un poco de envidia.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Y Yamato estalló:

-¡¿Pero es que te has vuelto loca?!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡¡¡¿Es que no miraste que había en el video antes de enviarlo?!!!

-Ay Yamato, vale ese bañador no hace justicia a tu precioso culito, pero tampoco es para tanto..- se excusó la mujer, que por lo visto tiene más que olvidado su video porno.

Pero Yamato, lo tiene muy presente y yendo directo al laptop, puso el contenido del archivo "Cielito lindo".

-¡¡Esto es lo que has enviado a nuestros amigos!!

Unas horas antes en Tokio…

Residencia de los Takenouchi:

-Querido, ven a ver el video que nos ha enviado la niña.- llamó ilusionada Toshiko a su marido, ambos tomaron asiento delante del PC y dio comienzo el visionado.

-¡Ay Dios mío mi niña!.- gritó la mujer tapándose la cara.

-¡¿Pero que esta haciendo ese desgraciado?!.- gritó el hombre furioso golpeando la pantalla.- son unos pervertidos… ¡¡¡te dije que teníamos que haberla enviado a ese internado de chicas!!!

Apartamento de Taichi:

-Joder, joder, joder… como se están poniendo… jaja, seguro que me lo han enviado para que vea que utilizan el libro que les regale jaja…

En ese momento apareció Hikari, y vio, algo a lo que ya estaba muy acostumbrada, su hermano viendo porno.

-¡Taichi!, ¡ya estas viendo otra vez esas guarradas!.- pero cuando se acercó reconoció esas particulares pornostars.- joder, joder, joder… si son Sora y Yamato… joder…

-Bua, mira como ha cambiado de ritmo, que maquina…

Hogar de Takeru Takaishi:

-¡No puedo verlo es mi hermano!.- gritaba el rubio tapándose la cara y mirando entre los dedos.- pero… Sora esta muy buena… ¡pero es mi hermano!… pero que culo… ¡aaaah es el de mi hermano!.- gritó parando de una vez esa pervertida reproducción.

Apartamento de Miyako y Ken:

-Ay, ay, ay, ay… como ha cambiado México desde la última vez que estuve.- decía Ken anonadado.

-Waa… esa postura nunca la hemos hecho nosotros…- hablaba Miyako, tomando apuntes para poder poner, en su próximo encuentro, todo lo aprendido en práctica.

-Wow, no han hecho ni empezar y ya ha tenido un orgasmo.- retransmitía el peli-azul.

-¡Eso no es un orgasmo!, si te piensas que así es como suena un orgasmo ahora entiendo muchas cosas.- bufó Inoue cruzada de brazos.

Hogar de Daisuke:

-¡Van 2!, como se mueve la pelirroja y parecía mojigata… wow… y… y … ¡¡viene el tercero!!, bua, lo menos es multiorgásmica.- decía Daisuke a la vez que se hinchaba de palomitas viendo el espectáculo.

De vuelta al hotel de Acapulco donde Sora y Yamato disfrutaban de su romántica luna de miel.

-Cielo… cielo… venga mi amor dime algo, cariño.- llamaba Yamato a su esposa, que estaba sentada en la cama, pálida y con la mirada perdida, preocupando cada vez más a su marido.-… venga cariño, grítame, rómpeme el laptop en la cabeza, pero… por favor… reacciona…

-Tu… tu… dijiste… dijiste que lo habías borrado, ¡me lo prometiste!.- la furia había vuelto a Sora, cambiando Yamato su estado de preocupación por auténtico pánico.

-Oh, venga, ¿eres nueva?, estaba claro que no lo iba a borrar… pero podrías haber mirado lo que había antes de enviarlo.

-¡Yamato!, no intentes hacerme a mi la culpable, ¡te lo advierto!.- Sora daba auténtico terror.

El joven completamente acongojado intento calmar un poco a su esposa.

-Bueno… si tampoco es para tanto, solo van a ver el video, nuestros amigos… lo entenderán…

Y conforme Yamato se auto consolaba, puesto que para Sora el hecho de que sus padres y todos sus amigos le hayan visto en esas fachas no es consuelo en absoluto, el móvil del rubio sonó.

-Moshi, moshi?… ou… hi Taichi… no, ¿lo has visto?… lo imaginaba, es un error… y ¿de verdad?, esa parte estuvo muy bien, no el truco consiste en…

Viendo como Yamato hablaba con su amigo cada vez más emocionado explicando el making off del video, Sora carraspeó fuertemente y el rubio volvió a temer por su vida.

-Eh… quiero decir que ¡no lo veas más!… ¿Qué?… ¿Qué pagina?… si, ahora lo busco, gracias…

Nada más colgar el teléfono Ishida se dirigió al laptop, ante la confusa y a la vez mortal mirada de su esposa. En seguida tecleo la página Web que le había dado su amigo y lo encontró, "Cielito lindo".

-Que… que… ¿Qué es eso?.- tartamudeó la pelirroja intentando contener su ataque al corazón.

-Alguien ha colgado el video en Internet… mira el resumen:_ "flipante video de dos pervertidos en su luna de miel, no os perdáis los rítmicos movimientos de la pelirroja, el rubio bastante soso, ¿quereís saber cuantos orgasmos tuvo?, ¡cuéntenlos!__"_… ey ¡como que soso!

-Ahora… ahora… ¿salgo en Internet?.- preguntó la mujer con una pequeña taquicardia.- ¿se puede saber quien ha colgado eso?

-Mmmm… mi intuición me dice que es Daisuke… a parte que pone subido por: _Dai_Moto_Iloveporn…_ waa, ¡nos has puntuado con cinco tetas! Jeje..

-¡Dios mío!, esto no puede estar pasando… - se llevaba las manos a la cabeza la angustiada joven.- ¡soy una maldita zorra de Internet!

Al escuchar eso, Yamato que estaba entretenido leyendo los comentarios de su video, se puso serio y mirando a su mujer dijo:

-¡No digas eso!, eres una ¡pornostar! y esas mujeres hacen muy bien a la sociedad, ni te imaginas la cantidad de adolescentes salidos que subsisten gracias a videos como este.

-¡Yamato!.- gritó roja de ira, no queriendo escuchar ni una parida más por parte del rubio.- ¡todo el mundo va verme ahí!, ¿no te das cuenta?

-Tranquila… si, casi ni se te ve la cara, nadie tiene porque saber que eres tu…

"_Si Sora, me encanta, te amo Sora Takenouchi" .- _se oyeron al fondo los desafortunados gritos de Yamato en el video, para desesperación del joven.

-¡Apaga eso de una maldita vez!.- ordenó la muchacha.

Ishida paró el video y puesto que quedaba más que evidente quien era la protagonista, solo le quedaba un argumento para animar a su esposa, el típico…

-Tranquila cielo, si esos videos solo los ven pardillos imberbes y pervertidos solitarios… nadie que te conozca lo va a ver.

Y como si estuviese preparado, el móvil de la pelirroja sonó en ese momento y al ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantallita palideció por completo, puesto que el nombre era "Buja mandona hija de…", o lo que es lo mismo, su jefa.

-Moshi, moshi?.- susurró la chica con temor.-… si… hi… si… bueno… oh gracias… ya… pero… si… lo entiendo… si… de acuerdo… si… adiós.

Al finalizar la llamada, Sora cayó abatida sobre la cama.

-¿Quién era amor?.- preguntó Yamato un tanto preocupado.

-Mi jefa… ha visto el video…

-Ou… y… y… ¿y que te ha dicho?.- preguntó el hombre sentándose al lado de ella.

-Me ha dado la enhorabuena.

-¿Por el video?.- preguntó el rubio extrañado.

-No… por la boda… estoy despedida

-Cariño, lo siento.

-Al parecer no entro dentro de la imagen que debe dar la empresa, entiende que en mi vida privada pueda hacer lo que quiera, pero, de cara a la empresa quiere a mujeres decentes y sexualmente sanas.

-¿De que va?, ¿es que no ha visto el video?, ¡nuestro sexo es totalmente sano!.- gritó el rubio demostrando que era lo único que le preocupaba.

-¡Yamato!.- gritó esta que esta a escasos segundos de acuchillarle.- que me han echado a la puta calle, ¿lo puedes entender?

-Si, claro que si, perdona.- dijo arrodillándose delante de la chica y tomándole de las manos.- bueno, mira el lado bueno, siempre has dicho que era una bruja que te explotaba… así ahora, podrás crear tu propia firma de diseños, ¡como siempre has querido!

-¡Como si fuese tan fácil!, no lo entiendes, ese trabajo es de lo que vivimos, tu aún no has terminado la carrera, ¿se puede saber de que vamos a comer hasta que por arte de magia cree mi exitosa súperfirma de moda que venda por todo el mundo?, ¡piensa y deja de decir tonterías!

-No te preocupes por eso, buscaré un trabajo a tiempo completo, o le diré al profesor Yoshimura que me pague, al fin y al cabo soy su mejor ayudante, me debería pagar…

Y como respondiendo a la invocación, el profesor Yoshimura, que era por así decirlo el "jefe" de Yamato llamó.

-Moshi, moshi?… hi… ah, si… gracias… si… de acuerdo… vale… si, lo entiendo… vale, si… matta ne!

-¿Te han echado de la universidad?.- preguntó temerosa la mujer.

-No, llamaba para darme la enhorabuena…

-¿Por la boda?

-No, por el video… ha dicho literalmente "chico, tu esposa me ha alegrado completamente el día, y lo que no es el día… cuando vuelvas pásate por mi despacho, voy a hacer de ti el mejor astronauta de la historia"… ¿no es genial?.- dijo el portador de la amistad entusiasmado.

Pero Sora, no encontraba nada de genial en todo eso, sin trabajo, con un video porno suyo por Internet, esto sin duda era una pesadilla hecha realidad.

-¡Ya lo tengo!.- dijo la pelirroja como si hubiese encontrado la solución a todos sus problemas.- nos quedamos a vivir aquí, venderemos helados en la playa, daremos masajes… y tu, puedes vestirte de mariachi y cantar a parejas felices que aún no hayan tirado su vida por la borda porque no son tan imbéciles de grabarse haciendo el amor.

Aunque los intereses de Yamato ya estaban a años luz de lo que decía su esposa, al fin y al cabo estaban en su luna de miel, ya habría tiempo de preocuparse de todo esto cuando volviesen a casa, por eso con una picara sonrisa abrazó a su esposa y comenzando a besarla susurró:

-¿Por qué no ponemos en práctica lo del video?…

-Yamato.- dijo con desaprobación empujándole, pero al sentir las manos de su esposo acariciando su cuerpo, se le empezaron a olvidar también sus preocupaciones y no pudo evitar reír cuando su marido entono una canción que de ahora en adelante sería muy especial para ellos.

-"Ay, ay, ay, ay… canta y no llores, porque cantando se alegran cielito lindo los corazones…"

Y es que, si ya todo el mundo les había visto haciéndolo, de que iba a servir ahora negarse. Con estos pensamientos la mujer no tardó en desear de nuevo a su marido, olvidando que el mayor pensamiento en el día de hoy había sido "¿Cómo hago para matarle, deshacerme de su cadáver y conseguir una pensión de viudedad?". Pero antes de que Yamato se emocionase demasiado, la pelirroja aún tenía algo que hacer y dejando a su marido sobre la cama, se levantó directa a la videocámara. Cuando Yamato vio que la tenía en sus manos sonrió y preguntó divertido.

-¿Ahora quieres hacer una segunda parte?

Takenouchi también sonrió con picardía, pero su sonrisa desapareció en el momento que arrojó la videocámara contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas, asustando a Ishida, pensando en como habría quedado su cabeza si la habría arrojado contra él. Después, con una sonrisa triunfal, Sora volvió a abalanzarse sobre su esposo.

Y mientras la mujer devoraba, literalmente, la oreja de Yamato, este rebuscaba con el mayor disimulo posible el celular, cuando lo encontró, lo saco de su bolsillo.

-"… porque cantando se alegran cielito lindo, los cooooorazones…".- cantaba Yamato, para mantener a Sora ocupada mientras sus dedos manejaban el teléfono móvil… video… GRABAR…

-**OWARI**-

…

* * *

N/A: una de mis idas de pinza, la verdad que en este fic primero se me ocurrió el título, homenajeando al título de una peli que ni siquiera he visto, "Sexo, mentiras y cintas de vídeo" después se me ocurrió el fic, la verdad me costó imaginarme a Sora accediendo a grabarse, pero cualquiera se resiste a los encantos de Ishida…. jeje.

Y puesto que están en Acapulco va dedicado especialmente a los lectores/as de ¡¡México!!

Un saludo a todos, gracias por leerlo!!!, **soratolove/sorato4ever**


	2. I don t want to miss a thing

Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo que nada tiene que ver con el anterior (excepto claro, sus dos protagonistas)… advertir que contiene… mmm, no se, no soy buena para calificar esto, pero un poco lime… lemon… o algo así, leerlo y juzgarlo jeje. Pero no hay nada demasiado explícito, por lo menos desde mi punto de vista, además que queda bastante sweet, creo.

…

**Capítulo 2:**

**"****I DON´T WANT TO MISS A THIG****"**

**~ No quiero perderme nada ~**

Una vez más le tenía donde quería, debajo de mi, dentro de mi, dispuesto a todo lo que yo desease hacerle, y él se entregaba al máximo igual que lo llevaba haciendo desde la primera vez que nos amamos. Visualizaba cada rasgo de su cuerpo, hasta el más ínfimo detalle tenía importancia para mi, delineaba cada músculo de su abdomen, que se hacían más presentes por su balanceo, por su empuje, por sus ganas de aún sabiendo que estaba preso, que yo controlaba la situación, no quería dejar de llevar el compás, demostrarme que el también estaba ahí. Veía sus gestos, sus cambios de expresión, sus momentos en los que echaba la cabeza para atrás y parecía que se iba a dar por vencido, para que segundos después me dijese con la mirada que aún no había dicho la última palabra.

Esta vez yo era la imperturbable, la fría, la que dominaba los tiempos, él se trató de incorporar pero yo le empuje para abajo, llevando su mano hacia mi mejilla trató de acariciarme pero yo se lo impedí, trató de besarme pero no se lo consentí y entonces me miró extrañado. Rápidamente aparte la mirada, no soportaba ver esa mirada, esos preciosos ojos zafiro que no entendían que pasaba, por qué no le permitía tocarme, acariciarme, ser participe de esto.

Pero él es muy perseverante, no se daría por vencido, me rodeo la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, atrayéndome un poco hacia abajo, para que nuestras pieles tuviesen más contacto, pero de nuevo me negué y con violencia le aparte los brazos. Otra vez me encontré con su mirada, esa mirada que me mataba, por su desconcierto, por su tristeza de no entender que estaba haciendo mal, el por qué de mi comportamiento. Y es que yo no había dicho ninguna palabra, ninguna muestra de cariño, simplemente le estaba utilizando, no quería apegarme más a él, no quería esa dependencia que siempre había tenido hacia él, porque no tenía derecho a disfrutarlo, no si después me iba a abandonar como era el caso.

Sus labios empezaron a moverse, iba a decirme algo pero no le deje, esto se estaba alargando demasiado, por eso decidí ponerle fin, y con un simple incremento en mis movimientos, hice que olvidase cualquier palabra que fuese a decirme, que sus ideas y oraciones se diluyesen por su mente. Todo lo que le estaba extrañando, todo lo que hoy estaba siendo diferente, ya no tenía la más mínima importancia.

Estaba al límite al igual que yo, mis gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, a cada segundo sus manos me agarraban con más fuerza las caderas, no quería rendirme, pero no pude evitarlo. Apoyé las manos en su pecho, le clavé las uñas con fiereza, me recosté encima de él y por primera vez sentí la suavidad de su piel, sentí su sudor mezclándose con el mío, sentí su respiración agitada, ese pecho que subía y bajaba rítmicamente, sentí también los veloces latidos de su corazón, sentí su jadeante respiración despeinando mi flequillo y sentí como aprovechaba mi maldito momento de debilidad para abrazarme con fuerza contra él, para tocarme y acariciarme todo lo que antes no le había permitido. En esa cercanía me susurraba al oído lo mucho que me amaba, lo feliz que le hacía, pero yo ya estaba cansada de escuchar eso, aunque en ese instante no tenía más remedio que agarrarme a esa palabras.

Cerré los ojos para no verle, para que él no me viese, siempre había sabido leer en mis ojos, el baile continuó un poco más, yo estaba exhausta y él estaba como si nada, ahora por fin empezaba a coger las riendas, lástima que esto tuviese que acabar ya. Escuché un ronco gemido, para que segundos después él escuchase un largo suspiro, tras eso, el vaivén se fue deteniendo muy lentamente.

Abrí los ojos, lo primero que vislumbre fue la clarita piel de su hombro, sentía unas tiernas caricias por mi espalda, por mi pelo y unos dulces labios besándome en la nuca, intercalando los besos con continuos "te quiero". Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos, me daba miedo mirarle, pero sus ojos me miraban con esa infinita dulzura, sus labios habían dibujado una sonrisa y su mano no paraba de acariciarme la mejilla y guárdame tras las orejas los alborotados pelos que me habían caído sobre la cara. Más por necesidad que porque quisiese, acerque mi rostro al suyo, contemplando como su respiración ya era más relajada, le acaricie la cara y por primera desde que empezamos, le bese en los labios, y le dije que también le amaba.

Despacio me hice a un lado, abrazándome fuertemente a su pecho, tratando de dejar el menor espacio posible entre nuestros dos cuerpos. Él me envolvió por completo entre sus brazos y entonces redescubrí lo mucho que le gustaba tenerme así, lo supe por como me miraba, por como me acariciaba, por como me sonreía, igual que esa primera vez en la que me prometió que ya nunca me soltaría, que nunca se alejaría de mi, que yo era suya y él era mío para siempre.

Pero de repente todo cambió, ya no me sonreía, me miraba triste y preocupado, desconocía el por que de este cambio, lo descubrí cuando pasó su mano por mi mejilla, estaba llorando y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

-¿Qué ocurre mi amor?.- me preguntó de una forma demasiado dulce incluso para él.

Aparté el rostro y me incorpore un poco, quedando sentada de espaldas a él. Pasaba mis manos una y otra vez por mis mejillas, tratando inútilmente de calmar mis rebeldes lagrimas, pero estas me ganaron la partida. En ese momento sentí como los fuertes brazos de Yamato me rodeaban de nuevo y como su cabeza se apoyaba en mi hombro, besándomelo con suavidad y casi en un susurró pude oír unas palabras.

-Por favor, ahora te necesito más que nunca, por favor no llores, por favor…

¿Cómo no iba a llorar?, mi marido estaba a unas horas de abandonarme, de embarcar en lo que según él era el sueño de su vida y escuchar eso me mataba. Pensaba que yo era el sueño de su vida, pero no, sus verdaderos sueños no estaban conmigo, se encontraban en algún lugar a años luz de todo lo que conocía, y yo aún era incapaz de entenderlo.

Me levanté, cogí la bata que había sobre la silla para poder cubrir mi desnudez. Miré la bata asqueada, no me gustaba esa bata, no se porque la había traído, en casa tenía batas muchísimo más bonitas que esa, deseaba tanto estar en casa. Odiaba el lugar donde me encontraba, no había apenas adornos, ni fotos, ni nada que dijese que eso era un hogar, pero bueno, tampoco se podía esperar mucho de las casas que la NASA habilitaban para los "héroes" y la familia de los "héroes", al menos estaba cerca de Cabo Cañaveral, lo que me había permitido poder pasar esta última noche con mi marido, era triste que ese fuese ahora mi único consuelo.

Miré de reojo la cama y vi que ya estaba vacía, él también se había levantado, lo busqué disimuladamente con la mirada y lo encontré asomado a la ventana, solamente con esos dichosos boxers. Inconscientemente reí para mis adentros, desde que nos casamos le había comprado infinidad de pijamas, cada uno más bonito que el anterior, pero ahí se quedaban, muertos de asco en el cajón, ni siquiera se los había traído, aunque yo logre meterle uno en su maleta él ni lo había mirado, estaba claro, creo que ni en un millón de años conseguiría que Yamato usase pijama. Y es que desde que empecé a dormir con él, cuando tan solo era una adolescente, si conseguía que se pusiese los boxers era una gran victoria por mi parte.

Inesperadamente se dio la vuelta y su mirada hizo que olvidase por completo mi guerra particular para extender el uso del pijama, apoyó las manos en el marco de la ventana y con un suave balanceó para delante y para atrás me dijo:

-Dijiste que me apoyarías y tu comportamiento no me esta ayudando mucho.

¡Y encima tenía la cara de decirme que no le apoyaba!, esto era demasiado, ¿Por qué demonios no quiso ser banquero, médico, bombero o albañil?, en momentos así echaba de menos hasta su carrera musical, prefería mil veces lidiar con insulsas fans a enfrentarme a esta situación.

Pero es que para Yamato Ishida nunca existió el termino medio, si soñaba, siempre soñaba a lo grande, ¿y que había más grande que conquistar las estrellas? Medio ignorándole por no discutir y mostrarle mis verdaderos sentimientos, me acerque a la pequeña cocina, solo tuve que dar dos pasos para estar frente a los fogones, ¡y luego dicen que en Tokio vivimos en cubículos! Agarré un cazo para calentarme un poco de leche, pero no pude hacerlo porque Yamato me lo arrebató violentamente.

-¿Vas a estar ignorándome todo el rato?, si es así no se para que has venido, hubiese preferido que te quedases en Tokio.- terminó devolviéndome el cazo con brusquedad y dándose la vuelta con enfado.

Pero eso ya fue demasiado, no podía aguantar más, puede que hubiese conseguido ser un témpano de hielo mientras hacíamos el amor, no darle ninguna muestra de afecto, pero no soportaba que se enfadase conmigo. Siempre fui egoísta con eso, yo podía enfadarme con él, ignorarle y tratarle con desprecio, pero me mataba el hecho de que el me hiciese lo mismo.

Para cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba abrazada con fuerza a su gran espalda, empapándosela con mis lagrimas y él tardó medio segundo en darse la vuelta y corresponderme el abrazo con una ternura indescriptible.

-Lo siento, pero… es que… pensé que podía, pero no puedo… no quiero que te vayas, no quiero… no quiero… no puedo soportarlo… - suplicaba entre lagrimas que escondía en su desnudo pecho.

Él no dijo nada, se limitaba a escucharme, a acariciarme con dulzura, a consolarme. Al rato yo tampoco decía nada, ya ni lloraba, solo permanecía en los brazos de mi amado, queriendo impregnarme por completo de todos su ser, que nuestras pieles se fusionasen y se hiciesen una, así, si el se iba, tendría que llevarme consigo. Supongo que cuando vio que me había calmado me separo de él, no se ni si me miró porque yo mantenía la cabeza baja, no era capaz de mirarle a la cara. Con delicadeza sentí como me guiaba hasta una silla, tomé asiento, agarrándome con fuerza a su mano, pero él me la soltó.

Mis ojos estaban clavados en la mesa, esa mesa que tanto detestaba y otra vez me acorde de mi casa y de los bonitos manteles que siempre ponía en mi pequeña mesita de la cocina. De fondo escuchaba ruidos de cacharros, que no sabía ni de que se trataban, tampoco me importaban, pero lo descubrí cuando ante mi encontré un vaso de leche y galletas. Lentamente subí la mirada, para ver al responsable de esto, él estaba muy serio, demasiado serio y sin ni siquiera mirarme tomo asiento en la silla de al lado.

-Sora.- empezó, tras varios minutos de silencio, le miré con temor, sabía lo que me iba a decir, aunque supongo que para él tampoco era fácil esta situación.- se que esto no es fácil, pero es muy importante para mi, llevo más de 7 años preparándome para esto y necesito que lo entiendas, que me apoyes, hasta ahora lo has hecho, no entiendo porque ahora te comportas así.

Baje la cabeza cuando él me miraba, no podía soportar esa mirada, era confusa y necesitada, quería mi comprensión, la misma que había tenido durante todos estos años. Pero es que era fácil darle apoyo cuando esta idea era lejana, parecía que nunca llegaría el día que partiese y se convirtiese de verdad en… ni podía decirlo, me dolía demasiado.

-Es que… no lo entiendo.- empecé de nuevo tratando de no sollozar demasiado.

-¡Pero si siempre me has apoyado!, ¡incluso me ayudaste a pagar los estudios!, yo si que no lo entiendo.- me interrumpió Yamato, claramente alterado.

Y yo también me altere y levantándome de golpe de esa dichosa silla, haciendo que esta cállese para atrás, grité:

-¡¡Era fácil apoyarte cuando solo era una idea!!, pero ahora es real, ¡¡esta aquí!! y lo siento… pero me es imposible entender porque mi marido tiene tantas ganas de alejarse de mi, ¡de todos!, ¡¡no entiendo que quieres buscar!!… y porque tiene que ser tan lejos de mi…- musité esto último, cubriéndome rápido la cara con las manos, ya que de nuevo las lagrimas brotaban con energía de mis ojos.

Yamato se me acercó, trató de tomar mis manos, pero yo se lo impedí dándome la vuelta violentamente, entonces él aprovechó para abrazarme por la cintura, apoyando su cara contra la mía. Sentí su aliento en mi oído, eso me estremeció, siempre conseguía estremecerme con el mínimo roce y con suavidad me susurró:

-No se trata de ti… ni de nadie, es por mi, lo quiero hacer yo, no es porque busque nada o quiera alejarme de ti, sabes de sobra que nunca me alejaría de ti, pero… esto también es importante y solo es un trabajo, volveré en 10 días, hemos estado mucho más tiempo separados…

-Yamato, cuando te conocí….- le interrumpí aún sin darme la vuelta y tratando de contener las continuas lagrimas.-… tú, estabas triste, eras un niño triste, buscabas algo y cuando me enamore de ti y tu te enamoraste de mi, pensé que ya eras feliz, que yo te hacía feliz, que no necesitabas nada más para estar bien, que eso que buscabas era yo, nosotros, que ese era tu sueño… pero no es así… y ahora me doy cuenta… nunca te conformarías solo conmigo.

Antes de que las lagrimas volviesen a cubrir mis ojos, él me dio la vuelta y tomando mi rostro, me obligó a que le mirase. Sus ojos eran tan profundos, tan sinceros, siempre cuando los miraba sentía que veía en su corazón, que eso era todo, me amaba y ya esta, pero ahora me resultaba difícil creer eso, sentía que no me amaba lo suficiente, sino no entendía porque estaba tan entusiasmado por tener un trabajo como este.

-Que te quede bien claro.- me dijo con firmeza, tanta que me dio hasta miedo.-… mi sueño, es amarte, que tu me ames y que algún día formemos una familia feliz… que cuando vuelva a casa mis hijos correteen a abrazarme, que por las noches hablé con mi esposa sobre que tal ha ido su día, sobre si deberíamos cambiar las cortinas del baño, sobre cuanto tiempo se va a quedar su madre en casa, o sobre si debería córtame las puntas…- me dijo con una media sonrisa, pero mi rostro continuó sin expresión, no le creía.-… Sora lo que quiero es no estar solo, tener personas a las que amar y que me amen, eso es lo único que busco, mi mayor sueño, créeme.

Baje de nuevo la vista, el suavemente me soltó el rostro, observándome para ver que le decía, cual era mi reacción. Si eran verdad esas bonitas palabras no entiendo porque se iba, me resultaba completamente ilógico. Al ver que no respondía, el me acarició de nuevo el rostro y yo otra vez deje hechizarme por sus ojos.

-Sora solo es un trabajo, te mentiría si te dijese que no me hace un montón de ilusión, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que es prioritario para mi y tú eres lo más prioritario para mi… es como si yo pensase que para ti tus diseños son más importantes que yo… .- intenté decir algo respecto a eso, pero Yamato me puso el dedo en la boca y continuó hablando.-… es solo un trabajo, a ti te gusta tu trabajo, te sientes realizada y los disfrutas, pues yo quiero lo mismo, disfrutar de mi trabajo, tener algo que me llene en ese aspecto… pero no tiene nada que ver contigo o con mis sentimientos hacia a ti, ¿lo entiendes?

Decía las cosas con tanta calma, con tanta seguridad, no se ni de donde la sacaba, si yo estuviese a unas horas de embarcar en un viaje espacial estaría de los nervios y muerta de miedo, bueno, igual que lo estaba ahora. Pero lo que había dicho era absurdo, ¡como podía comparar mi trabajo con el suyo! y haciéndome a un lado, un tanto enfadada le deje claro que una cosa no tenía nada que ver con la otra.

-¡Yamato, lo más peligroso que puede pasar en mi trabajo es que se me gaste el rotulador!, no es comparable, tú no te quedas en casa preocupado por si volverás a verme cada vez que salgo a trabajar.

Le miré al escuchar unas sonoras carcajadas, estaba incrédula y muy furiosa, ¿Cómo era posible que se riese de mi tan descaradamente? Aún con la sonrisa se acercó hacia mi y con su característica arrogancia, me rodeo fuertemente de la cintura atrayéndome hacia él.

-¿Se trataba de eso?, ¿es por eso que estas así?.- me preguntó, mientras me miraba con absoluta diversión, yo no le veía la gracia por ningún lado.- que adorable eres…- me susurró con dulzura, a la vez que pegaba su nariz a la mía.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!, ¡¿Qué he dicho tan gracioso?!.- grité, al mismo tiempo que le empujaba para librarme de su abrazo, me estaba enfureciendo cada vez más.

Pero con su encantadora sonrisa traviesa, me tomo de nuevo de la mano y mientras jugueteaba con ella, levantando mi brazo y balanceándolo de un lado a otro me dijo:

-¿Sabes cuál fue el último accidente espacial?.- yo le miré desconcertada.-… hace más de una década que no hay accidentes mortales, los transbordares están revisados al milímetro, todo, los materiales, las piezas, los motores, todo esta en perfecto estado… así que no tienes nada que temer, no es tan peligroso como lo pintan.

No sabía que pensar, parecía convencido. Bueno era cierto que si no estuviese seguro de volver con vida, Yamato nunca se embarcaría en misión suicida, en ese aspecto siempre había sido muy precavido. Pero a mi tampoco me convencía del todo, por mucho que dijese, ese trabajo me seguía pareciendo sumamente peligroso.

Acercándose de nuevo a mi, me volvió a abrazar por la cintura y a dedicarme esa mirada tierna, de la que solo él era capaz.

-Mi amor, todo va a salir bien… la tripulación esta muy preparada, viajo con profesionales, además llevo a Gabu conmigo, él cuida de mi.

-¡Oh si!, lo olvidada.- le dije con ironía.-… si tu avión…

-Transbordador…- me corrigió automáticamente, cosa que me enfureció aún más y él se dio cuenta porque bajo la mirada con cierto temor.

-¡Lo que sea!.- le volví a gritar, apartándome de él.-… si explota y se hace añicos, dime ¿de que sirve que lleves a Gabumon, Garurumon, o súper MetalGarurumon?, no creo que pueda recomponer tus cenizas y traerte de vuelta hasta aquí…- terminé no queriendo ni imaginarme el horror que había descrito.

-Pero es que… se te olvida una cosa.- me susurró de nuevo detrás de mi.-… que no va haber ni explosiones.- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me besaba dulcemente en la mejilla.- ni cenizas.- añadió dándome un beso más sensual aún que el anterior, que me hizo estremecerme por completo.- ni nada de eso, ¿lo entiendes?.- terminó volteándome de nuevo y besándome delicadamente en los labios.

-¿Estas seguro?.- le pregunté entre sus continuos besos.

Se que si tenía que ocurrir un accidente ocurriría, que por mucho que me asegurase que todo iba a ir bien no podría controlar el destino, pero ahora, debía agarrarme a eso, creer sus palabras con devoción. Era lo único que me consolaba, lo único que me aliviaba y hacia que dejase de imaginarme como explotaba su nave en el momento que despegaba, esa seguridad y confianza que mostraba lo era todo para mi en este momento.

-Te prometo, que me darás la papilla y me cambiaras los pañales cuando sea un anciano sin dientes y con incontinencia.- me dijo con una provocativa sonrisa, y no pude evitarlo, ese comentario hizo que por fin se me dibujase la primera sonrisa desde que había salido de Japón.

Mientras me besaba, lentamente iba empujándome en dirección a la cama. Sentía su lengua abriéndose camino entre mis labios para adentrarse por mi boca y juguetear con la mía, cada vez con más pasión, de vez en cuando paraba para lamerme con dulzura la mejilla, el cuello y rozarme con sus labios el escote que dejaba visible mi bata. No me di cuenta de cuando lo hice, pero mis manos ya se perdían entre su pelo, acariciándolo tiernamente, intentado compensar mi frialdad de hace un rato, cuando hicimos el amor sin apenas tocarnos.

Cuando deje de sentir sus besos, le busque con la mirada, no quería que se detuviese nunca, deseaba hacer el amor con él durante toda la noche. Tenía la vista baja, no se lo que miraba, lo descubrí al darme cuenta de que mi bata estaba abierta, con un leve toque había desatado el frágil lazo del cinturón. De nuevo me estremecí al sentir como sus manos se adentraban por debajo de la tela, acariciándome el abdomen, la cintura, los pechos, todo lo que ahora era visible, eran objetivos para las manos de Yamato.

Se detuvo y como si tuviese un guión me tomó entre su fuertes brazos, instintivamente me agarré con fuerza a su cuello y me perdí de nuevo entre sus ojos. Su mirada estaba clavada en la mía, conocía demasiado bien esa mirada, una mirada lujuriosa y excitante, como si estuviese maquinando lo que iba a hacer conmigo. Con su suavidad natural me depositó de nuevo en el colchón y cuando sentí su piel sobre la mía, supe que esta vez él llevaría el control y se resarciría de todo lo que no le deje hacer la vez anterior, esta vez era él quien me tenía donde quería.

…

Sin exagerar llevaría 3 horas en el baño y luego dicen que somos las mujeres las que tardamos, me pregunto para que querrá peinarse tanto si luego con el casco se despeinará de nuevo, querrá estar guapo y lucir su nuevo corte de pelo en la foto para el archivo que le harán antes de embarcar, ¡Porque me casaría con un hombre tan presumido!

En ese tiempo ya me había dado tiempo a desperezarme, arreglarme y preparar 20 desayunos diferentes, quería que tuviese donde elegir, al fin y al cabo iba a estar 10 días comiendo basura espacial… aunque eso me hizo pensar, ¿sería conveniente que desayunase antes del viaje?, igual lo vomitaba, supongo que el viaje sería como las turbulencias de un avión pero multiplicadas por 1 millón. ¿Y Gabumon?, ¿habría desayunado?, había pasado la noche en los laboratorios, aún no paraban de hacerle pruebas al pobre, pero era un hito, ¡el primer digimon espacial!, menos mal que Piyomon se empeñó en acompañarle… igual le hacía el desayuno ella… hacen una pareja tan graciosa… lo que eso hace que me pregunte, ¿ellos nos verán a Yamato y a mi como una pareja graciosa?

-¡Se acabo!, apago el móvil.- le oí gruñir, para variar, mientras se acercaba.

Me di la vuelta para contemplarle, tendría que dejar para otro día mis dilemas sobre como nos ven los digimons a los humanos. Automáticamente sonreí, estaba guapísimo, y si, las 3 horas habían sido para peinarse, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

-No se porque tanta gente se empeña en hablar conmigo, solo voy a estar fuera 10 días… ya ves, cuando me vine a estudiar aquí, estuve más de un mes sin recibir una llamada de Takeru y hoy ya lleva 7…

-Quieren desearte suerte.- le interrumpí, al ver como se estaba alterando por momentos.- no todo el mundo tiene un amigo…- seguía sin poder decirlo, aunque el momento de crisis parece que ya había finalizado y Yamato me hubiese tranquilizado y calmado como solo él sabe, me seguía resultando imposible admitir que mi marido era…

-¿Astronauta?.- completó mi frase con absoluta naturalidad.-… y cuando lo dije todos se rieron de mi y ahora todos quieren sacarse la foto conmigo…

-No gruñas tanto por favor.- le pedí desesperada, no me gustaba verle despotricar contra sus amigos. Si, igual sentía que no le habían apoyado lo suficiente cuando debían, pero estaba equivocado si pensaba que no estaban orgullosos de él.

Él me miró fugazmente y empezó a examinar la comida que había en la mesa, mientras pasaba su mano una y otra vez por su pelo, y entonces lo supe, el porque de su mal humor y sus gruñidos, estaba nervioso, más que nervioso aterrado, porque desde pequeños, cuando Yamato estaba nervioso tenía el tic de pasarse la mano por el pelo reiterativamente. Y al ver eso, me asusté, ¿Qué había de todo lo que me dijo la noche anterior?, ¿lo de que no me preocupase?

Creó que vio mi rostro serio y temeroso, porque en seguida me sonrió, intentando transmitirme de nuevo paz, pero esta vez no me engañaba, ya conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-No se por donde empezar.- me dijo, señalando la comida.

Traté de guardar calma, de tranquilizarme de nuevo, y es que, ya no había vuelta atrás. En ese momento comprendí lo que debía hacer, Yamato había estado toda la noche anterior consolándome y dándome seguridad, ahora era mi momento de devolverle eso, me necesitaba más que nunca, necesitaba que le reconfortara, como siempre me pedía cuando estaba enfadado o apurado.

-Igual… me he pasado.- le dije tratando de dibujar una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- además… ¿puedes comer antes del viaje?

Yamato soltó una carcajada y se acercó a mi divertido. Eso me alegró, parecía que ya se le había pasado el enfado mañanero. Cuando estaba justo en frente de mi, esbozó una tierna sonrisa y me dijo:

-Cielo, voy a estar 10 días comiendo basura espacial… tengo que aprovechar.

No pude evitar reír, en momentos así sentía un poco de preocupación, llevábamos tanto tiempo juntos que ya pensábamos igual. Parecía como si nos leyésemos la mente, hacíamos los mismos comentarios ridículos, contábamos los mismos chistes, nos reíamos por las mismas cosas, a cada día que pasaba éramos más parecidos, bueno, eso tampoco tenía porque ser malo, tan solo teniendo un 10% de las maravillosas cualidades que posee Yamato, ya sería afortunada.

Ajeno a mis reflexiones, Yamato ya había tenido otra de sus ideas y tomándome de la cintura como si levantase una leve muñeca, me sentó en la encimera colocándose él entre mis piernas. Apoyó los brazos uno a cada lado de mi, mirándome con esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto me enamoraba.

No hizo nada más, simplemente me miraba, yo le devolví la sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiese empezar a acariciarle como si fuese un perrito, llevó su boca hasta mi oreja y me dijo con diversión.

-Tengo tanta hambre, que creo que voy a empezar contigo.

Bajando la boca hasta mi hombro me dio un veloz mordisco, para luego volver a mirarme y darse la vuelta hacia la mesa complacido, pero esta vez fui yo la que le detuve, le tomé fuertemente del brazo y le obligué a que volviese donde estaba.

Me miró desconcertado, era un fanfarrón y estoy segura de que si en ese momento le pidiese que me "comiese" de verdad, palidecería. Tampoco se lo iba a pedir, pobrecillo, ya había dado mucho de si anoche, necesitaba descansar y ese pensamiento consiguió que me volviese a hacer una inquietante pregunta, ¿iba a estar 10 días sin poder hacer el amor con mi marido?, que desesperante, pero no solo no poder hacer el amor, sino no poder dormir juntos, ni molestarle en el lavabo cuando se esta afeitando, ni que el lo pague llenándome la cara de gel de afeitado, tampoco cocinará para mi, ni podré reírme de él cuando se duerme viendo los documentales de leones y luego se despierta de golpe, aún con la baba colgando y hace como hubiese estado despierto todo el rato… lo iba a echar tanto de menos… ya no podía vivir sin él, era completamente dependiente.

-¿Qué pasa?.- me preguntó, al darse cuenta de mi mirada perdida y mis continuos gestos de rabia por mis pensamientos.

Cerré los ojos y moví la cabeza con velocidad, para luego abrirlos y mientras le acariciaba el rostro con la mano le sonreí como si nada.

-Nada… solo… quería darte algo.

Llevé mi mano hasta el bolsillo, el siguió mis movimientos desconcertado y expectante, y saque un pequeño colgante. Se trataba de unas pequeñas alas de plata, recuerdo que me lo compró mi padre en un bazar cuando era pequeña, no se porque pero me llamaron la atención esas pequeñas alas, luego cuando conocí a Piyomon me resultaba una anécdota graciosa, yo ya había soñado con alas antes de conocerla a ella. Pero tenía un motivo mucho más especial para dárselo ahora a Yamato, y era, según mi padre claro, a quién representaba esas alitas.

Él me siguió con la mirada mientras se lo colocaba por el cuello, una vez ahí lo tomo entre sus manos para observarlo de más de cerca, iba a decir algo, algún cumplido seguramente, pero me adelante.

-Me lo compró mi padre cuando era pequeña, él me explicó, que esas alas representan a Hermes, es un Dios griego…- Yamato me miraba expectante y con una sonrisa, sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando le contaba alguna de las historias que me contaba mi padre, o como él me decía cuando me ponía en plan "profesora Takenouchi".-… se representa con unas alas porque era el mensajero de los dioses y poseía una gran velocidad para ir de un sitio a otro… y por ello se dice que era el Dios de los viajeros en la antigua Grecia, el encargado de protegerles cuando emprendían algún viaje… ya se que a ti todo esto te parecen tonterías, pero, considéralo un amuleto de la buena suerte, te protegerá…

Él me miró anonado, luego bajo la vista para examinar más de cerca su nuevo amuleto.

-Es muy bonito, gracias…- alzando de nuevo la vista para mirarme, añadió extrañado.- ¿Cómo es que nunca me lo habías enseñado?

-Eh… m… no se, lo tenía abandonado por algún cajón… y… bueno, recuerdo que cuando me dijiste que ibas a estudiar y convertirte en… viajero espacial, lo encontré y pensé en dártelo cuando llegase el día.- le respondí medio improvisando, y es que era cierto, tenía ese colgante completamente olvidado y cuando lo vi y recordé la historia del Dios al que representaba, me pareció que sería un amuleto perfecto.

-Gracias.- me repitió acercándose a mi y besándome delicadamente los labios.-… no se si ese tal Hermes me protegerá, pero lo que si se es que llevándolo tu me proteges y te tengo a mi lado, te quiero.- me dijo con una mirada amorosa, besándome de nuevo.

Esas horas fueron las más rápidas y a la vez las más lentas de mi vida, pero ya había llegado la hora, ya era el momento, Yamato partiría para 10 días. Yo estaba de los nervios, ni se cuantas tilas me había tomado, ahora Piyomon estaba a mi lado, la pobre trataba de tranquilizarme, pero estaba tan nerviosa que las alas se le movían solas. Lo bueno de ser la esposa de uno de los tripulantes era que tenías pase VIP para todo. Podía elegir, si ver el despegue desde el mirador, desde la sala de control, o si lo quisiera me dejarían estar hasta debajo del transbordador cuando despegaba, claro que eso no era muy recomendable, acabaría hecha cenizas. No se que temperatura alcanzaba eso, recuerdo que Yamato me lo había comentado en alguna ocasión, pero soy una torpe, por mucho que me intente explicar con una paciencia que ni se de donde la saca, todos los entresijos de un transbordador, yo nunca entenderé como consiguen llevarlos hasta tan arriba. Aunque me encanta cuando me habla de esas cosas, se pone tan serio y a la vez ilusionado, más o menos como cuando de adolescente hablaba de su ídolo Fredy Mercury.

En teoría la misión era algo rutinario; ir hasta la estación espacial internacional para llevar materiales, hacer algún que otro experimento, saludar a los pobres que llevan ahí meses, un ruso y un americano iban a hacerles el relevo y por último, según palabras del propio Yamato, hacer el Homer Simpson en la ingravidez, y luego volver, para enseñar su visionado de diapositivas de cómo se ve la Tierra desde donde estaban.

-Ya vienen.- me avisó mi compañera sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Y ahí lo vi, con ese pesado traje que él sabía llevarlo como si llevase toda la vida con él, y… ¡¡Gabumon estaba monísimo!! y el casco que llevaba en su mano era tan gracioso, tenía la forma para su cuerno y todo, estaban para hacerles una foto… y entonces es cuando me di cuenta de que se me había olvidado la cámara de fotos, Takeru me iba a matar.

-¿Estoy guapo?.- me preguntó con su característica fanfarronería.

Asentí con la cabeza con una sonrisa, era extraño, pero en estos momentos estaba tan nerviosa, y por que no decirlo, emocionada también, que ya no sentía ningún miedo, todos esas pesadillas que había tenido desde que me dijo que iba a embarcar, donde soñaba una y otra vez que su nave explotaba, o tenían un accidente en la estación, que un marciano le absorbía el cerebro… o simplemente que el traje le iba pequeño y él explotaba de nuevo… se diluían por completo en mi mente, no se porque pero en ese momento no temía nada, estaba completamente convencida de que todo iba a salir bien. Lo había pasado tan mal y me había machacado durante tantas semanas, que en este momento ya no podía pensar más en cosas malas, ya habían desaparecido de mi mente, ahora solo me quedaban cosas buenas.

Yamato me abrazó, yo me abrace también a él, era un poco incomodo e imposible abrazarle con ese traje y me susurró algo al oído.

-Estoy aterrado.

No se porque, pero eso no me sorprendió, conocía a Yamato, sabía que siempre trataba de hacerse el fuerte pero luego pasaba más miedo como el que más, pero esta vez ya no había de que preocuparse, yo estaba convencida de que todo saldría bien, toda la seguridad que me trasmitió anoche había calado en mi. Porque no podía ser de otra forma, nos prometimos que estaríamos juntos por muchos años, hasta ser unos ancianitos rodeados de nuestros biznietos y tataranietos, y tanto él como yo, siempre habíamos cumplido nuestras promesas.

Me separé de él, le sonreí tiernamente mientras le acariciaba el rostro con dulzura, no sabía que decirle para tranquilizarle, por eso solo me limite a sonreírle. Él sabía lo que significaba esa sonrisa, la interpretaba a la perfección, "tranquilo mi amor, todo va ir bien". Miré a mi alrededor, algunos de los compañeros de Yamato se despedían también de sus esposas e hijos, los pilotos recibían las últimas instrucciones, había otro que permanecía con los ojos cerrados parecía que estuviese rezando, interiormente yo también me uní a esa oración y bajando un poco la vista vi a Gabumon completamente tranquilo partiéndose de la risa por ver a Piyomon tan nerviosa y esta enfadándose y pegándole por no entender sus sentimientos… definitivamente hacían una pareja de lo más graciosa.

Cuando de nuevo me encontré con los ojos de Yamato, no pude evitar que una escena me viniese a la mente, las escena en la que Ben Affleck le canta a Liv Tyler eso de _I don´t want to miss a thig _justo antes de embarcar en la película _Armageddon_, sin duda era mi escena favorita de la película. Recuerdo que la última vez que la vi estaba con Yamato, él ya se interesaba por eso de los viajes espaciales y le dije medio en serio, medio en broma, que si algún llegaba este momento, tendría que cantarme la canción al oído y mira por donde el momento había llegado, además cantar siempre le relajaba, sería lo ideal para que desapareciesen sus temores.

-Yamato.- le llamé posándome en su pecho, él me miró serio.- ¿me cantas _I don´t want to miss a thing_?.- le pedí como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y claro su cara fuera de absoluta incredulidad, como si yo me hubiese vuelto loca.

-¿Qué?

-Venga, como en Armageddon, me prometiste que me la cantarías.- empecé como una niña caprichosa y comprobé que mi plan iba funcionando, a Yamato poco a poco se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

-¿Qué dices?, se reirán de mi.- se excusó mirando a su alrededor.

-Venga, cántamela al oído y no la oirá nadie salvo yo.- le volví a pedir, mientras me abrazaba a su cuello y ponía la oreja en sus labios.

-Si… ni siquiera me la se…- susurró, entre una risa apurada.

-Solo el estribillo, un poquito…

Escuché un suspiró, luego como sus labios casi rozaban mi oreja, empecé a sentir como su respiración también entraba en ella y un estremecimiento al escuchar su melodiosa voz.

-_"I don´t wanna close my eyes… I don´t wanna fall asleep"… nanananana… _

_-"´Cause I´d miss you baby…. And I don´t want to miss a thing"…_.- continúe yo al ver como ya empezaba a hacer el viejo truco del "nanananana".

Me miró divertido, misión cumplida, parecía que se le habían calmado los nervios.

-Lo cuento y no me creerían, mi mujer que hace unas horas me suplicaba que no me fuese, me pide que le cante a Aerosmith en la puerta de embarque, eres increíble.- dijo, ya con la sonrisa de lado a lado del rostro.

El tiempo de despidas había finalizado, ya echaban a los familiares de ahí, los tripulantes debían embarcar. Abrace al pequeño Gabumon, mientras Yamato le decía algo a Piyomon, no se lo que le dijo pero apostaría mi mano derecha a que le dijo algo muy parecido a lo que yo le dije a Gabumon "cuida de él, por favor". Arañando los últimos segundos de la despedida, me volví a abrazar a Yamato con fuerza, en ese momento deseaba que me metiese en uno de sus bolsillos y que me llevase con él, no me podrían despegar de él ni con agua hirviendo.

Con una mezcla de sentimientos indescriptible, no pude reprimir soltar alguna lagrima, que empapó en su reluciente traje. Él no se separaba de mi ni mucho menos, por eso tuve que ser yo la que finalizase el abrazo, le miré, deje hipnotizarme una vez más por sus ojos, tenía la mirada de un niño perdido, que intentó disimular con su sonrisa de seguridad, le tomé el rostro con fuerza y lo bese con tanta pasión que casi le destrozo los labios. El beso duró apenas unos segundos, lentamente y muy a mi pesar, mi lengua abandonó su boca y con mucha suavidad mis labios dejaron de rozar los suyos. Fue difícil porque no quería separarme de él, deseaba sentir sus labios hasta el fin del mundo, quería alargar ese beso lo máximo posible, pero no pudo ser, ya era hora de dejarlo marchar. Me miró por última vez y me acaricio con ternura la cara, yo le acaricie la mano contra mi cara, pero en el momento en que él la bajo, sabía que debía irme.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar, me prometí que ya no me volvería, sino me abalanzaría de nuevo contra él y tal vez le volvería a suplicar que no se fuese, pero entonces caí en la cuenta de algo, no le había dicho que…

-¡Te amo!.- le grité volteándome rezando porque aún estuviese ahí.

Yamato ya estaba hablando con sus compañeros, pero al escucharme se volteó velozmente. Pude percibir su sonrisa y como sus labios decían sin dejar salir ningún sonido "yo también te amo, mi cielo", y a mi se me dibujo esa sonrisa boba que se me ponía desde los 14 años, desde el mismo momento en que Yamato me confeso sus sentimientos.

Fue un espectáculo bastante bonito, al final me decidí por verlo en el mirador. Al principio cerré los ojos, no quería verlo por si algo pasaba, pero en seguida los gritos de júbilo de mi alrededor y los ensordecedores "¡Sora es precioso!", de Piyomon en mi oído me hicieron abrir los ojos. Era increíble, ver esas llamas impulsándolo, elevándose como si fuese una pluma, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que me fue imposible seguir contemplándolo, hacia un sol horrible y acabe medio ciega por mirar tanto rato para arriba, ya era un hecho, Yamato estaba fuera de este planeta.

Los primeros días fueron un auténtico infierno, no sabía prácticamente nada de él, me prometieron que podría hablar con él y me pasaba todo el día en control, pidiendo que me dijesen donde estaba a cada segundo la nave. Ellos me tranquilizaban muy amablemente, me decían que todo iba según lo previsto y que en cuanto llegase a la estación internacional, harían una conexión por satélite y podría hablar con él. Eso era lo que me tenía en un sin vivir, deseaba que esos primeros días pasasen ya y pudiese por fin escuchar su voz y que me dijese el mismo que todo iba bien.

No dormía, ni apenas comía y eso que hice montones de bizcochos y galletas, no se porque pero siempre me relajaba hacer bizcochos y galletas, solo bizcochos y galletas nada más producía ese efecto sedante en mi. Menos mal que tenía una digimon al lado con un apetito desmesurado y comía por las dos y también por un regimiento entero, para que engañarnos. Conocí a alguna de las esposa de los compañeros de Yamato y también a un marido, porque también iba una tripulante chica y lo peor era que era muy guapa… ¿Cómo sería hacerlo en la ingravidez?… conforme pensaba eso lo borraba de mi mente y me auto decía, "Sora estas enferma, preocúpate de cosas importantes y probables".

En general todos me daban ánimos y tranquilidad, yo era la primeriza, de los demás el que menos experiencia tenía había participado en 4 viajes espaciales, me aseguraron que al final se acostumbraban. A mi me costaba mucho creerlo, ¡como iba a acostumbrarme a esto!, porque por mucho que lo dijesen, no era un trabajo normal. Te puedes acostumbrar a que tu marido viaje por trabajo, sin ir más lejos mi padre estaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa y mi madre lo entendía, nunca escuché que le echase nada en cara o tuviesen ningún tipo de discusión por eso, simplemente disfrutaban del tiempo que estaban juntos. Tal vez por el ejemplo de mis padres, eso no me preocupaba, aunque ahora me costase, podía acostumbrarme a pasar tiempo separados, ya me acostumbre cuando se vino a estudiar a EEUU, pero… eso de que se vaya en un cohete al espacio sideral era a lo que nunca me acostumbraría.

El día que lo vi casi se me cae la baba, estaba tan gracioso flotando por la nave y Gabumon igual, no paraba de meterse con Piyomon, diciéndole que ahora ella no era la única que podía volar. Ver su sonrisa me dijo todo, ya no había preocupación ni temor en sus ojos, todo iba perfecto, parecía tan feliz. Sentí un poco de celos, no se muy bien de que, me pregunte si alguna vez habría sido así de feliz conmigo, pero ni me moleste en buscar la respuesta, realmente me daba igual, verlo ahí, me hizo a mi también feliz, su felicidad era todo para mi, eso era lo que contaba. No pudimos hablar mucho rato, había un ruso que quería hablar después de Yamato y puesto que le pasaba cuatro cabezas a mi pobre rubio, no era cuestión de meterse en una pelea espacial. No me acuerdo de cuantos "te amo" me dedicó, pero lo que si recuerdo es que me cantó de nuevo el tema de Armageddon, ¡entero!, es decir, en la puerta de embarque se había hecho el tonto para no tener que cantarlo, eso me lo apunte para echárselo en cara cuando volviese.

Y desde ese día todo fue mucho más tranquilo, eso era lo que necesitaba para dormir, las palabras de mi marido, ver con mis propios ojos que todo iba bien.

…

Me cambié lo menos 15 veces de vestido y acabé maldiciéndome por no haberme traído el negro, era uno de los favoritos de Yamato, aunque según él, estaba sexy hasta con mi horroroso pijama de franela de invierno. Era un día bastante asfixiante, con un calor más empalagoso que Piyomon por eso, al final me puse un sencillo vestido veraniego, al fin y al cabo en lo último que se fijaría sería en mi vestido, y si no era así, tendríamos un grave problema, que se solventaría muy seguramente con Yamato Ishida durmiendo en el sofá.

Me habían dicho que dentro de un par de horas estarían aquí, yo quería terminar de homenajear a Armageddon como se merece y saltar a lo Liv Tyler al cuello de mi esposo en cuanto lo viese, pero me dijeron que eso no funcionaba exactamente así. Tendría que esperar a que después de aterrizar, lo llevasen a los laboratorios y le empezasen a llenar de electrodos y sacarle sangre para comprobar que su salud seguía siendo la de un humano sano de 25 años, vamos, igual que cuando se fue.

Caminaba por todos los pasillos enseñando a todo el mundo mi adorado pase VIP, sin el cual no se como habría sobrevivido estos últimos 10 días, me indicaron una habitación, la abrí y ahí lo vi. Para variar estaba en calzoncillos, sentado en una camilla, balanceando los pies para delante y atrás mientras observaba el monitor que marcaba los fuertes y rítmicos latidos de su corazón. Juró que intente controlarme y no montar una escena delante de los médicos, compañeros y hasta Gabumon que estaba en la cortina de al lado, pero no pude evitarlo, en lo que tardó en hacer su corazón un movimiento de sístole y otro de diástole, yo ya estaba abalanzada sobre él, sin poder controlar mis lagrimas y mi emoción.

Escuche a gente que decía apurada "¡Sra. Ishida cuidado!", otros que preguntaban incrédulos, "¿Qué hace esa niña ahí?" y otro muy conocido para mi, que dijo "Hola Sora ¿me has traído galletas?" En ese momento me sentí idiota, había hecho más de mil galletas en estos diez días y se me olvido traer alguna para Gabumon y mi Yamato, que por cierto, él fue al único al que no escuche.

Extrañada y con temor por haberlo asfixiado, me aparte un poco encontrándome con su mirada y con su sonrisa maravillosa, no me decía nada, tampoco hacía falta porque lo que vi en su mirada me hizo completamente feliz. Era la misma mirada, o incluso más ilusionada que la que vi cuando flotaba en su nave. En ese momento lo supe, no había ninguna duda, era el hombre más feliz del mundo, me sentí bien al darme cuenta de que yo tenía bastante que ver en eso. Su penetrante mirada hizo que me ruborizase por completo, me sentía ridícula, 11 años con él y aún me ruborizaba. Llevó su mano hasta mi rostro, me acarició como si fuese de porcelana, acercó sus labios a los míos y nos fundimos lentamente en un beso que jamás podré olvidar.

Gabumon, tras hacer otra vez un poco de conejillo de indias, volvió con Piyomon al Digimundo para recuperarse de su experiencia extraterrestre. Yo me lleve a Yamato de nuevo al pequeño apartamento en Cabo Cañaveral y ahí comprobé que no hacia falta tantas pruebas médicas para determinar que seguía sano, solo un día conmigo en el que hicimos tantas veces el amor que hasta perdí la cuenta. Bueno, si volvía tan fogoso después de estar por el espacio igual podía llegar a acostumbrarme a su trabajo.

Estaba abrazada a él, después de habernos amado, le contemplaba con adoración, mientras, mi mano dibujaba círculos en su pecho. Aunque lo notaba un poco raro, como si hubiese adelgazado en estos 10 días, decidí que cuando llegase a Japón le prepararía un gran banquete, me prometí a mi misma que en dos horas le haría recuperar el peso que había perdido. Su mano permanecía en mi cabeza, acariciándome el pelo con delicadeza, con la otra me agarraba la mano que yo tenía sobre su pecho y su mirada permanecía en el techo, como si estuviese viendo a alguien.

-Ha sido increíble.- me dijo de repente volviéndose hacia mi.

No sabía que responder, porque no estaba segura a que se refería, a la maravillosa noche que habíamos pasado o a su viaje, para no parecer una pervertida, utilice un pequeño comodín.

-¿Si?.- le dije para que continuase hablando.

-Se veía tan pequeña desde ahí.- continuó, hablaba del viaje, lo que me hizo pensar… ¿mientras lo hacíamos pensaba en el viaje?

-¿Sabes?, la estación estaba en órbita justo encima de Japón, fue tan emocionante…- hablaba como un niño pequeño.

-Debe ser una experiencia maravillosa…- le dije, contagiándome de su emoción.

-Si que lo es.- me dijo ladeándose para tenerme en frente, mientras sus manos tomaban con fuerza las mías.-… y cuando estaba ahí, lo único que pensaba es que… para ser perfecto del todo, tendrías que estar tu ahí conmigo, por eso, el día que hable contigo… fue, como si se hubiese cumplido un poco, estabas ahí… conmigo.

-Por eso… ¿por eso estabas tan feliz?.- le pregunte yo, deseando que su respuesta fuese si.

-Si, verte ahí, estabas tan guapa y tan… te amo tanto.- no terminó ni la frase y ya me estaba besando de nuevo.

Tras separar sus labios de los míos, se miró hacia el colgante que le regale, aún lo llevaba, le había dado suerte, se lo quito y me lo ofreció mientras decía:

-Gracias… me ha dado mucha suerte…

Yo le miré no entendiendo que hacía, era un regalo, ¿por que me lo devolvía? Automáticamente lo agarre, tome su mano, la abrí, se lo deposite y se la volví a cerrar empujándosela hacía él.

-Guárdatelo, es tuyo, lo tendrás que llevar en la próxima.- dije sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, daba por hecho de que habría próximas veces.

El me sonrío feliz y con un poco de apuró consiguió preguntarme.

-Entonces… ¿te parece bien?, podrás… ¿podrás aceptar mi trabajo?

Llevaba más de un mes diciéndome que nunca lo comprendería, ni lo aceptaría… pero ¿era eso cierto?, ¿era eso lo que yo quería? En ese momento me vino a la mente cuando Yamato tocaba en su grupo en el instituto, el 90% del tiempo no lo veía con buenos ojos, no me gustaba que todas fuesen detrás de él y que sus ensayos le apartasen de mi. Pero recuerdo cuando luego lo veía en el escenario, dando todo de sí, lo mucho que lo disfrutaba, lo feliz que se le veía y las sonrisas de felicidad que me dedicaba cuando me veía entre el público, o si había muchas "lobas", cuando me reencontraba con él en el backstage. Yo le devolvía la sonrisa automáticamente y en ese momento me sentía completamente feliz, por verlo a él tan feliz.

Supongo que eso es lo mismo que me paso cuando le vi flotando por la estación, me sentí feliz por verlo feliz y él a la vez era feliz por estar yo ahí y ser feliz con él, era un bucle, la felicidad de uno dependía de la del otro.

Yo creo que puedo, ¡si podré hacerlo!, si él esta bien, yo estoy bien.

-Creo… que si Yamato, podré acostumbrarme a ser la esposa de… de… de un astronauta.- terminé de pronunciar por primera vez esa palabra refiriéndome a Yamato, aceptando por fin su trabajo.

Él me sonrió complacido y cerrando los ojos, se apoyó en mi pecho, debía estar muy cansado, pero por fin podría descansar, conmigo, en mis brazos, en el lugar donde más le gustaba estar.

Mientras jugueteaba con su pelo, relajándole para que se durmiese, abrió los ojos y mirándome me dijo con absoluta sinceridad.

-Sora, te prometo que si algún no puedes soportarlo y me pides que lo deje, lo dejaré.

Sonreí feliz, en momentos así me sentía afortunada, la más afortunada del mundo, porque tenía entre mis brazos el mayor tesoro de este mundo. Besándole en la frente como una caricia le dije:

-Lo se, no te preocupes, solo te lo pediré cuando me pidas que te lo pida.- el me miró confuso, como para no, hasta yo estaba confusa de lo que había dicho.

No se si lo entendió o tenía un sueño terrible, que con la sonrisa en el rostro lentamente cerró los ojos. A los dos minutos ya estaba dormido, lo supe por su respiración relajada y la carita tan linda que se le ponía siempre cuando dormía, como un angelito que nunca había roto un plato. Poco a poco, yo también fui cerrando los ojos, era la primera noche que pasaba con él desde hace 10 días, lo que me hacia estar casi segura que por primera vez en estos 10 días, dormiría de un tirón y no me levantaría por la noche a hacer galletas.

Tenerlo entre mis brazos, era lo único que pedía, estar así siempre, ya no perdería más el tiempo, ni me cogería más berrinches tontos, no volvería a intentar utilizarle y a hacerle el amor sin sentimiento, porque era imposible, le amaba demasiado. Ya no me importaba su trabajo, que viajase a miles de Kilómetros de la Tierra o que estuviese tres semanas lejos de mi, me era indiferente, con tal de que siempre acabásemos así, él volviendo a mis brazos y yo volviendo a los suyos, esto era ahora lo único importante para mi, lo único que deseaba para mi vida, que los viajes siempre tuviesen el mismo final.

-**OWARI**-

…

N/A: bueno, al final quedo muy sweet, ¿verdad? Jeje. Bueno decir que el titulo, como he dicho en el fic es por la canción de Aerosmith de la película Armaggedon "I don´t want to miss a thing"

Espero que os haya gustado, dedicado especialmente a los que leyeron el capítulo anterior y dejaron sus review.

Arigato!!! **soratolove/sorato4ever**


	3. Nuestro cielo

**Capítulo 3:**

**NUESTRO CIELO**

Había sido un día bastante duró para la pelirroja. Cuando decidió crear su propia firma de moda no pensó que fuese tan difícil, confiaba en diseñar y ya esta, pero ser la dueña de tu propio negocio tenía una ventaja pero también muchos inconvenientes. La ventaja: no aguantaba a jefes mandones. Los inconvenientes: muchos, demasiados. Empezando por que debía buscarse un local propio y un taller para crear sus vestidos, sino, debería seguir vendiendo sus diseños por precios irrisorios a la firma que mejor le pagase.

Aunque su marido, que ahora tenía un buen puesto de trabajo, muy bien pagado por cierto, insistía en costearle todo lo necesario para que comenzase su negocio, Sora era demasiado terca para aceptarlo. No quería fundirse todos los ahorros de su esposo en su sueño, además que aún tenían toda una vida por planear; como comprarse una casita o tener niños, ¿Cómo les diría a esos niños que no pueden estudiar en el mejor colegio porque se gasto todo su dinero en un negocio que igual fracasaba? ¡No!, definitivamente, no aceptaría la ayuda de su marido.

El caso es que esa misma tarde había visto un local perfecto para su futura tienda, estaba en una zona comercial con mucho movimiento y cerca de firmas muy importantes. Era amplio y luminoso para poder instalar ahí su taller de diseño, pero claro, el precio iba acorde con las ventajas del local, demasiado caro. Lo que Sora no sabía es que cuando llegó a casa y le contó sus experiencias a su esposo iba a tener una pequeña disputa con él.

Yamato no entendía porque no le dejaba hacerse cargo de los gastos que produce la apertura de un negocio, no era capaz de comprender porque su esposa, con la que había prometido compartirlo todo, se empeñaba en hacer esa separación de "ese es tu dinero, no quiero que lo malgastes conmigo". ¿Tan difícil era de entender que todo lo que ganaba Ishida era para su familia, es decir, para ella?

Como era de esperar en estas discusiones, la victoria se la llevó la mujer. Lo tenía claro, conseguiría su sueño por si misma o sino renunciaría a el, aunque puede que alguna noticia inesperada le hiciese ver la vida de forma diferente.

Apenas llevaba 15 minutos en la cama cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar con intensidad. En un primer momento pensó que estaba inmersa en su sueño, pero su marido le hizo ver que el teléfono que sonaba era muy real.

-Teléfono.- llamó el rubio, moviendo un poco a Sora, esta se revolvió incomoda.

Al ver que la pelirroja ni siquiera se había molestado en abrir los ojos, Yamato volvió a insistir. Incorporándose en la cama, se talló los ojos con suavidad y se giró a la mujer que seguía inmóvil a su lado.

-Cariño, te suena el teléfono móvil.- le dijo con delicadeza, esta ni se inmutó.-… venga amor, igual es del local que has visto… ¡igual te lo ponen más barato!

Debido a los gritos del rubio, Sora al fin abrió los ojos. Claramente molesta se volvió un poco hacia él.

-¿Y llaman a las 12 y media de la noche?.- dijo, indicando la hora de su reloj-despertador que se encontraba en la mesilla.

-Bueno… eh… no se, pero si llaman a estas horas seguro que es importante.- excusó el chico, que ya no sabía que hacer para que su mujer entrase en razón.

Aún refunfuñando, se quitó la manta y salió de la cama directa a su pequeño tocador donde descansaba su teléfono móvil.

-Moshi, moshi?..- contestó con desgana y somnolienta.- si… aja… ¿tío Kenta?… oh… vaya, si claro, si… hasta luego.

Al cortar la llamada la cara de Sora era un auténtico poema, se encontraba afectada y sobretodo sorprendida, nunca pudo imaginar que tuviese esta llamada. Yamato se empezó a preocupar al ver lo pensativa que se había quedado Sora, por eso levantándose de la cama se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?, ¿Quién era?.- preguntó dulcemente.

Sora siguió con su mirada perdida.

-Sora, Sora.- llamó jalándola del brazo.- ¿Qué ocurre?

La pelirroja miró a su marido y al fin reaccionó.

-Era… mi… tío Kenta.

-¿Tío Kenta?.- preguntó Ishida tomando una pose pensativa.- eh… mmm… no me suena.

-No lo conoces.- siguió Takenouchi inmersa en su propio mundo, ante la sorpresa de Yamato ¿llevaban más de 12 años juntos y aún no conocía a parte de su familia?.-… es ah… me ha llamado porque… quiere que vaya… porque, es mi abuela, se esta muriendo.

-¡Momoko-san!.- gritó Yamato aterrado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- ¡oh no!, que desgracia, con lo que adoraba a esa ancianita…

-Yamato.- trató de llamar Sora, pero el rubio siguió a lo suyo.

-… aún la puedo ver dándome caramelos y tocándome el culo disimuladamente… ou y lo mejor, cuando me pone esa sonrisa provocativa, que es la misma que me pones tu cuando quieres tema…

La portadora del amor, que estaba alucinando por el hecho de que su abuela, su querida abuela le tirase los tejos a su marido y lo peor, que este le siguiese el rollo, decidió cortar esto por lo sano.

-¡Yamato calla!.- gritó, empezando a enfurecerse.-… la abuela Takenouchi no, ella esta perfectamente, es mi otra abuela, la madre de mi madre.

El joven respiró de alivio al escuchar eso, su querida abuela Takenouchi seguiría dándole caramelos y tocándole el culo y eso es algo que agradecer. Pero de nuevo quedó pensativo al caer en la cuenta de que, ¿Sora tenía otra abuela?

-¿La madre de tu madre?…- preguntó llevándose la mano a la barbilla.- no me suena… ¿Dónde se sentó en la boda?

-No vino a la boda.- contestó contundentemente la chica dándose la vuelta, para adentrase de nuevo entre las sabanas.

-¿Ah no?… mmm, ¿no es esa vieja que me dio un capón por decir las cosas que tenía pensado hacer contigo en la noche de bodas?

-¡Esa era mi madre!.- gruñó Sora molesta, por el hecho de que confundiese a su madre con una anciana cualquiera.

Yamato sabía que había metido la pata, pero le preocupaba más otra cosa, ya que haciendo memoria se dio cuenta de que no recordaba ningún familiar por parte de la familia materna de Sora en la boda, de hecho no recordaba haber conocido nunca un miembro de su familia materna. Daba por hecho de que los abuelos de Sora ya no vivirían y no tendría más parientes cercanos y si tenía alguno, al vivir en Kyoto, tampoco tendrían mucho contacto.

Pero ahora después de 12 años juntos descubría que tenía también abuela por parte de la familia materna ¡y hasta un tío!, esto era increíble.

-Sora.- llamó adentrándose también en la cama.- ¿Cómo es que nunca me has hablado de tu abuela materna?… bueno, de tu familia materna en general.

Claramente la muchacha se incomodo con esa pregunta y más porque ella tampoco tenía la respuesta. Simplemente no existía relación con esa parte de la familia, solo tenía contacto muy de vez en cuando con su tío Kenta. Recordó que alguna vez le preguntó a su madre el por que de este distanciamiento, pero le contestó con evasivas. Supuso que no querría hablar de eso, que habría pasado algo que le hiciese daño recordar y por eso no insistió más en el tema. Pero por suerte tampoco echo nunca de menos el cariño de su abuela materna, y es que para los abuelos Takenouchi siempre fue la niña consentida, como para no, era la única nieta que tenían.

-No se Yamato… simplemente no hay relación y ya esta. Nunca la ha habido, ni siquiera conozco a mi abuela.- contestó, acomodándose y ladeándose hacia un lado, como signo de que no quería hablar más del tema.

-Pero… y ahora… ¿Por qué te llama?.- preguntó el rubio asomándose hacia su mujer, para que le tuviese en cuenta.- ey, igual como esta enferma, quiere conocerte para no morir sin ver a su nieta.

-Si, bueno… supongo.- murmuró la mujer cerrando los ojos sin ningún convencimiento.

-Si quieres te acompaño.- insistió Ishida.

Pero la contestación fueron los aspavientos con la mano de su mujer. Para ella este día ya había resultado demasiado duro y quería que acabase ya.

Al final no había podido elegir porque Yamato haciendo gala de lo buen esposo que es, o por lo menos aspira a ser, se empeño en acompañarla hasta Kyoto. Además sentía curiosidad por conocer a esa parte de la familia de Sora, igual por fin descubría de quien heredo esos ojos de fuego que tanto le hechizaban. Aunque durante todo el viaje estuvo a penas sin hablar y con una expresión preocupada, estaba muy agradecida a Yamato por acompañarle. Si ya tenía pánico por conocer a su moribunda abuela, sin el apoyo de su marido no habría tenido valor para ir y sobre todo después de la conversación con su madre.

Para empezar, Toshiko ni sabía que su madre se estaba muriendo y para terminar cuando se entero su reacción fue inexistente. Levantó la cabeza del arreglo floral que estaba realizando, miró a su hija con firmeza y después volvió la vista hacia las flores. Ningún comentario, lo que hizo que Sora se preocupase más y sobre todo se preguntase, ¿Qué habría pasado para que su madre y su abuela se tengan tan poco cariño? Y luego ella se quejaba de que se llevaba mal con su madre, en comparación con ellas su relación materno-filial era mejor que la de "Las chicas Gilmore".

De cualquier manera, en menos de 3 horas el velocísimo tren bala ya había llegado a Kyoto y Sora al fin conocería parte de la verdad del pasado de su familia.

Llevaban varios minutos en la recepción del hospital. Sora no se movía ni un milímetro y porque si fuese así estaría muerta pero es que parecía que ni respiraba. El que si híper ventilaba era Yamato, que no paraba de preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto en venir hasta aquí. Bueno, y es que a pesar de que su suegra fuese un autentico encanto y le tratase como a un hijo, tenía un gran carácter y muchas veces la temía, por eso ni se quería imaginar como sería la madre de esta. Le daba terror solo de pensarlo.

Pero ahora estaba aquí por otra razón, debía apoyar a su esposa en todo, por eso tenía que mostrase fuerte y decidido.

-Cariño.- le llamó tiernamente, esta le miró con nerviosismo.- venga… ya hemos venido hasta aquí, vamos a verla.

Tomándola de la mano, trato de guiarla hasta el mostrador, para poder informarse de en que planta estaba ingresada la mujer, pero Sora permaneció estática y Yamato dio la vuelta al sentir como le temblaba la mano entre la suya.

-Cielo, tranquila.

-Tengo miedo.- musitó la pelirroja.

-Sora, no pasa nada.- le dijo tomándole el rostro entre sus manos.-…vas a conocer a tu abuela… debes estar contenta.

-Ya… pero… ¿Por qué ahora?, ha tenido 26 años para conocerme y… no has visto la mirada de mi madre cuando le dije que iba a venir aquí, fue tan… rara y tan… triste, no quiero entristecer a mi madre. Aunque aún no puedo entender que le de igual que su madre se este muriendo… que no tenga relación con ella… es todo tan… me da miedo.- terminó la chica apurada, bajando el rostro.

Instintivamente Ishida la abrazó, le entendía a la perfección, las relaciones familiares pueden llegar a ser muy traumáticas. Sora se escondió como una niña pequeña en los brazos de su marido, en ese momento se arrepintió de haber venido. Prefería estar en su casa, con su esposo, preocupándose de abrir su negocio, de pagar las facturas, de que no se le queme el guiso y de toda su vida en general. Porque al fin y al cabo, Yamato era su familia, no personas que nunca se han preocupado ni de que existía. La familia no la otorgaba la sangre, sino los sentimientos.

-Mi amor.- susurró el rubio tiernamente.-… míralo de esta forma, puede que hoy encuentres respuestas a esas preguntas que tu madre nunca te ha respondido.

Un poco más tranquila, Sora se separó del abrazo.

-Si… tienes razón.- asintió tratando de dibujar una tímida sonrisa.

Aún con cierto temor, pero ya mucho más calmada gracias a las palabras de su esposo, la diseñadora ya estaba lista para conocer al fin a esa abuela que nunca se preocupo por ella.

En los pasillos, frente a la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba la mujer, la pelirroja se encontró con su primer obstáculo, su tío. No fue tan traumático, saludo cordial, presentación de cortesía de "este es mi marido Yamato Ishida", alguna frase para quedar bien y la satisfacción de Yamato de encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas, ese hombre era Sora en masculino.

Después de eso, se dispuso a entrar al fin a la habitación, el rubio quería acompañarla hasta el final, pero esto era algo que debía hacer sola. Respiró profundamente durante varios segundos y armándose de valor, se adentró. El espectáculo no fue nada agradable, nunca era agradable ver a una persona en sus últimos momentos de vida. La mujer permanecía en la cama, ni se había enterado de la presencia de su nieta, esta se resistía a hacerse presente, no quería molestarla, pero ya había llegado hasta ahí y al fin y al cabo fue su abuela la que le pidió que viniese.

Se fue acercando muy lentamente hacia la cabecera de la cama, la anciana permanecía con los ojos cerrados y una mascarilla que le ayudaba a respirar. Sora quedó impresionada, esa mujer se parecía mucho a ella, más bien sería al revés, ella se parecía mucho a su abuela, claro sin contar las arrugas, el pelo prácticamente blanco y la expresión de amargura que permanecía en su rostro aún con los ojos cerrados. Parecía un ogro triste y malhumorado, lo que hizo que Sora se volviese a replantear si había sido una buena idea venir, pero entonces al fin la llamó suavemente, no iba a permitirse dudar otra vez y sentir ese pánico que la paralizaba.

-Abuela… abuela…

Sin contestación, por lo que con la debida cautela, le fue a pegar un toque en la mano, pero al sentir el roce, la abuela abrió los ojos de golpe.

Sora quedó completamente paralizada, su abuela la miraba a los ojos como penetrando en ellos. Una mirada intensa, un poco confusa pero sobre todo fría y rencorosa, al contrario que la de Sora, la de esa mujer no emanaba ni un solo sentimiento cálido, daba bastante miedo. La chica permaneció en shock completamente inmóvil, no sabía como actuar, estaba atemorizada y empezó a temblar cuando vio como la mujer llevaba su mano hasta la mascara que cubría su boca y su nariz y con gran esfuerzo lograba bajársela.

Hizo amago de hablar, pero no emitió ningún sonido, movía los labios con evidentes signos de dolor. La pelirroja incapaz de seguir viéndola sufrir sin hacer nada, tomo un vaso de agua que había en la mesilla para que se humedeciese un poco los labios y la boca, pero la anciana dio un pequeño manotazo, no muy fuerte, la fuerza ya no la acompañaba, pero si despreciativo.

-Tos… hiko.- logró decir entre tosidos.

Cada vez estaba más asustada, no solo su mirada era tenebrosa sino su voz era cortante y severa, en estos momentos echaba de menos la voz de su madre, ni en sus múltiples broncas con ella había escuchado una voz tan vacía, siempre conservaba la calidez y amabilidad materna. Tragó saliva y haciendo grandes esfuerzos logró pronunciar algo.

-No abuela… soy… Sora.

Entonces la anciana la miró de nuevo, escaneándola de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu….- dijo otra vez, haciendo una señal para que se acercase. La chica llevo su cara cerca de la de su abuela, la mujer no podía hablar muy fuerte.- … tu… no… no…

-¿Si?.- ayudó Sora viendo que no podía hablar demasiado.

La mujer carraspeó molesta.

-… tu… Inihara… Inihara… habría sido… como debía ser….- hablaba la mujer entre fuertes suspiros, obviamente Sora apenas podía entenderla.-… la culpa fue tuya… deshonraste a mi familia… para siempre…

Eso si que lo entendió la pelirroja e hizo que levantase un poco la cabeza y mirase a su abuela confusa.

-Que… ¿quieres decir?

-Tu… nunca… no… no deberías haber… nacido, has sido lo peor que le paso a… mi familia…

Se levantó del todo no queriendo escuchar más, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?, ¿Por qué esa mujer la odiaba si ni siquiera la conocía?, ¿acaso fue ella la culpable del distanciamiento entre su madre y su abuela?.

Parece que la mujer aún no se había dado por vencida y continuó diciendo improperios contra la pobre muchacha, palabras que por supuesto esta ya no escuchaba. No tenía porque aguantar esto y mucho menos de una persona que ni conocía, por eso abandonó la habitación dejando a su abuela con la palabra en la boca.

Al verla salir, Yamato que parece ser que había hecho buenas migas con el tío Kenta, fue directo hasta su esposa. A él no le engañaba y supo enseguida que esa furia y rabia que llevaba era una mascara para ocultar algo doloroso.

-Cariño, ¿Qué ha pasado?.- preguntó amablemente, tomándola del brazo.

-Vámonos.- contestó con contundencia.

-Eh… pero…

-Yo me voy.- repitió encaminándose hacia la salida, sin ni siquiera molestarse en despedirse de su tío.

El rubio se disculpó con una pequeña reverencia y siguió los pasos de su mujer, dejando al hombre bastante triste, de sobra conocía lo que pasaba, pero era su madre y aunque no llevase razón, nunca tuvo el valor para plantarle cara.

-Lo siento Sora.- susurró, adentrándose a la habitación donde agonizaba su progenitora.

Ni una palabra, no había dicho ni una palabra desde que salió del hospital. Permanecía con la mirada en el cristal del tren, viendo el bonito paisaje, aunque sus pensamientos estuviesen lejos de cualquier paisaje. Yamato ya había desistido de preguntarle que había pasado en esa habitación, sabía que se desahogaría cuando ella quisiese, el no la podía obligar a nada, por lo que solo se limitaba a contemplarla y darle sonrisas de seguridad, que Sora no devolvió en ningún momento.

Esto había ido demasiado lejos, ¿para eso le había pedido su abuela que fuese?, ¿para insultarla y culparle de todo lo malo que haya pasado en su familia? Y entre sus pensamientos y dilemas se cruzó el nombre que había susurrado entre suspiros "Inihara"… nunca había escuchado ese apellido, ¿a quien se referiría?, ¿a su madre?, pero no, el apellido de soltera de su madre era Kuramoto, ¿Quién demonios era Inihara? Existían demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas y Sora ya estaba harta de esperar, buscaría las respuestas por ella misma.

Al llegar a casa fue directa a su habitación, Yamato tenía que irse a trabajar en ese momento, por lo que sería perfecto, no tendría porque darle explicaciones a su esposo de lo que hacía. Rebuscó por un cajón y una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo al encontrar su viejo llavero con forma de una pelotita de tenis en el que estaban enganchadas las llaves de su casa de Odaiba, bueno, en realidad la casa de sus padres. Sin más dilación se dirigió a su antigua vivienda, sabía de sobra que a esa hora estaría vacía.

Su casa siempre estaba igual, por mucho que pasasen los años, poco variaba de cómo era cuando se fue a vivir ahí con 7 años. Siempre había arreglos florales preciosos hechos por su madre y libros aburridos de su padre esparcidos por cualquier lado. Y luego estaba su habitación que permanecía exactamente igual que cuando se fue de casa. Hasta conservaba el póster de Roger Federer en la pared y muchas de las fotos que tenía de sus amigos. Bueno algo si había cambiado, cada vez que venía de visita tenía la impresión de que había más trastos inútiles por su habitación, ¿acaso sus padres la estaban convirtiendo en un trastero disimuladamente? No había tiempo de pensar en eso, la visita clandestina de hoy no era para inspeccionar su antiguo cuarto sino para encontrar al fin respuestas.

No sabía ni lo que buscaba pero si donde podría encontrar algo, en la habitación de sus padres. Removió todo de arriba abajo, cada cajón, hasta el de la lencería de su madre, que por cierto, nunca se imaginó que tuviese ropa interior tan sexy. Pero nada, no encontró nada que pudiese relacionar con los tiempos en los que su madre vivía en Kyoto aún con el apellido Kumamoto y mucho menos de ese tal Inihara.

Se iba a dar por vencida, si quería saber algo, se lo tendría que preguntar directamente a ella, otra cosa fuese que le respondiese, pero al cruzar el salón para abandonar por fin su hogar, sus ojos se quedaron en una foto. Una foto que ya estaba muy acostumbrada a ver, de hecho la primera vez que la vio aún vivía en Hikarigaoka, y es que no era otra que la foto de bodas de sus padres.

La tomo entre las manos dibujándosele una ligera sonrisa, estaban tan jóvenes y tan guapos los dos. Sin saber porque, quizás porque había visto muchas películas de misterio donde se descubría todo en el reverso de una foto, la saco del marco, sin esperar encontrar nada revelador, y como pronosticó no había ningún misterio escrito, salvo una fecha, la fecha de su boda.

-Ya ves…- se dijo decepcionada.- 15 de abril de 1987.- dijo de memoria, de sobra sabía cuando era el aniversario de sus padres.

Pero lo que leyó, no se correspondió a lo que dijo, porque no era Abril sino…

-¿Agosto?.- se preguntó la muchacha confusa.- ¿Cómo que agosto?… esto es… ¡estaba embarazada!.- gritó llevándose las manos a la boca y por lo tanto dejando caer la foto al suelo.

¿Así que se trataba de eso?, ¿la abuela renegaba de ella porque se caso embarazada?. Eran otros tiempos y la familia de la madre de Sora era estrictamente tradicional, en comparación con ellos la familia Imperial de Japón eran los más liberales del país, pero ¿no era un poco exagerado todo esto?

No hace falta decir, que saber que sus padres le habían mentido durante toda la vida respecto a su fecha de bodas, hizo que Sora ardiese de furia, pero no solo por eso estaba furiosa, aún había demasiadas piezas que no encajaban.

…

Nada más salir del trabajo, Yamato fue a casa sin entretenerse lo más mínimo, estaba muy preocupado por su esposa y su traumático viaje relámpago a Kyoto. Deseaba que ya se le hubiese pasado un poco el shock por lo que sea que le hubiese dicho su abuela y que al fin se abriese a él como hacia siempre, claro que lo que no se esperaba era lo que se encontró cuando llego. Y es que nada más abrir la puerta, Sora ya estaba como una histérica gritando incoherencias.

-Cielo, cielo… ¡cielo!.- llamó al fin su atención, haciendo que dejase de deambular de un lado a otro a limpio grito.- relájate, que sino no te entiendo nada.

-¿Qué me relaje?, ¡¿Que me relaje?.- gritó encarándose contra su marido como un toro desbocado, haciendo que este sintiese pánico.- ¡Yamato no puedo relajarme!, mi vida es una mentira, desde el principio, ¡nunca se quisieron!, ¡todo es una mierda!, ¡su matrimonio es una farsa!

Desde su visita a casa de sus padres, a Sora le había dado tiempo de pensar muchas cosas y por supuesto ya se había montado una película dramática digna del oscar al mejor guión. Con mucho esfuerzo, el rubio al fin consiguió que Sora respirase, contase hasta 10, luego hasta 100, porque con diez no había bastado y pudiese hablar ya como una persona cuerda.

-Bien ahora, te escucho, ¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó el compañero de Gabumon, tomando asiento junto a su mujer, mientras le ofrecía un té.

-Mira.- dijo esta enseñándole la foto de bodas de sus padres.- esto me pasa, esto es la respuesta a todo, el porque mi abuela me odia y odia a mi madre.

Pero Yamato a pesar de ser un esposo comprensivo y amable también es un hombre y al ver esa foto quedó completamente prendado de la mujer que salía.

-Waa… tu madre era guapísima de joven… buf y que buena esta…

-¡Yamato!.- quitó la foto de la vista de su marido antes de que la babease demasiado.

-Eh… uh… lo siento.- se excusó el chico sonrojándose.

-¿No ves a alguien más en esta foto?.- preguntó molesta.

-Si, el viejo.- respondió Ishida con naturalidad y repasando en su mente lo que acababa de decir, supo que de nuevo había metido la pata.- eh… quiero decir tu papa, que es muy amable, trabajador, simpático, listo y joven.

La pelirroja estaba al limite de perder la paciencia, pero se contuvo de momento.

-Mira bien, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que yo también estoy?

-¿En serio?.- preguntó estupefacto.- tomándola entre las manos y examinándola con detenimiento.-… eh… ah….- alzó un poco la vista apurado y vio como Sora no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y para no quedar mal de nuevo, se lanzo a la piscina.- ¡ah sí!, ya te veo.- dijo con una sonrisa devolviéndosela.

-¿Dónde?.- inquirió seriamente.

Yamato tragó saliva, no iba a ser tan fácil como él había pensado, pero de nuevo decidió improvisar.

-Eh… em… aquí.- señalando nada en concreto.- aquí…- seguía pasando el dedo por toda la foto esperando acertar y que Sora le dejase de mirar como si estuviese planeando un asesinato.

-¡Deja de hacer el imbécil!.- se harto, arrebatándole de nuevo la foto y haciendo que el chico se encogiese atemorizado.- ¡no puedes verme a no ser que tengas rayos x!, estoy en el útero de mi madre, dentro… ¡estaba embarazada!, ¿Por qué me han mentido todos estos años?

Pero Yamato ya no la escuchaba, le había impactado demasiado esa noticia, ¿en serio la estricta y tradicional Toshiko Takenouchi se caso de penalti?, esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Waa, que fuerte.- hablaba Yamato abriéndose una cerveza, intentando contener sus risas.- ¿y luego pretendía que llegases virgen al matrimonio?, jajaja…

Calló y se puso serio al escuchar los llantos de su mujer. No era un buen momento para gastar bromas. Con ternura, la envolvió por completo entre sus brazos, dejando que llorase todo lo que desease en su pecho.

-Amor, lo siento, no estés mal por favor…

-Les arruine la vida…- susurró la chica entre su llanto.

-Cariño no digas eso, tus padres te adoran, lo sabes.

-No es cierto, se casaron porque se quedo embarazada.- dijo la mujer apartándose de su marido.- no me querían… igual ni ellos se amaban, seguro que todo fue un error… eso es… ese tal Inihara, seguro que mi madre le hubiese preferido a él, pero por mi culpa se tuvo que casar con mi padre, ¡nunca se amaron!

-No digas eso.- trataba de consolar inútilmente Ishida.- eso tu no lo sabes, además sino se amasen se hubiesen divorciado…

-¡Yamato por favor!.- interrumpió la muchacha histérica.- que no te engañe su lencería moderna, mi madre es muy tradicional y seguro que prefiere estar en un matrimonio sin amor antes que divorciada… no fui fruto del amor… fui un accidente.- volvió a sollozar la pelirroja.

El rubio la abrazó de nuevo, para intentar reconfortarla.

-Sora no llores… eso no es así, puede que vinieses antes de lo que tenían previsto pero te aman con locura, lo sabes… y no se tu, pero yo en esta foto les veo muy enamorados.- terminó, tomando la foto de bodas de los padres de la joven.

Su vista quedo clavada en esa foto, puede que Yamato tuviese razón y se hubiese montado una película por su cuenta. Trato de calmarse pasando las manos por sus mejillas, para limpiar todas las lagrimas que había derramado y cogiendo de nuevo la foto decidió que ahora si, era el momento de conocer toda la verdad.

-¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó Ishida al ver a su mujer, poniéndose los zapatos en la puerta de la calle.

-A buscar respuestas.

-Te acompaño.

-¡No!.- le detuvo con contundencia.- esto es algo que debo resolver yo. Nos vemos luego.- se despidió dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Toshiko Takenouchi se encontraba haciendo la cena cuando escuchó que alguien entraba en el hogar. A esa hora, solo podía ser una persona, por eso sin ni siquiera mirar le saludó con dulzura.

-Querido, ¿ya has vuelto?, estaba deseando que llegases porque no sabes lo que ha pasado, mi madre…- dio un pequeño respingo al darse la vuelta y ver que quien había entrado no era su esposo sino su hija.-… vaya, no te esperaba… ¿te quedas a cenar?

La chica permaneció inmóvil con los brazos cruzados y mirando a su madre con determinación.

-¿No me vas a preguntar por mi viaje a Kyoto?.- la sonrisa de la mujer desapareció y Sora comenzó a andar hacia ella como si nada.- ¿sabes?, he conocido a la abuela, una mujer interesante… aunque fue más interesante lo que me dijo.

-Sora… no… deberías haber ido.- dijo la maestra de ikebana, claramente incomoda.

-¿No vas a ir a verla?, no creo que le quede mucho tiempo.

La mujer continuó con su guiso, no prestando demasiada atención a lo que decía su hija.

-Sora esto no es asunto tuyo, no te metas ¿de acuerdo?

Pero esa actitud de su madre, tratándola como a un bebe que se le puede mantener engañada toda la vida, hizo explotar a Sora.

-¡No!, ¡no estoy de acuerdo!.- gritó encarándose a la mujer.

-Jovencita, no me levantes la voz.- advirtió esta con severidad.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, no tienes derecho.

-¡Sora!

-¡No!, ¡ahora me vas a responder tu!, ¡quiero saber que paso!, ¡por que mi abuela me odia!, ¡¿Quién es ese tal Inihara?

-¿Dónde has oído ese nombre?.- preguntó la mujer alterándose también, hacia años que no escuchaba ese apellido.

-¡Que importa donde lo haya oído!, ¡dime la verdad! y dime ¡¿Por qué demonios me llevas mintiendo toda la vida?.- exigió la pelirroja, ya entre lagrimas.

-¿De que estas hablando?

Esto empezaba a parecerse a las antiguas discusiones Takenouchi, con una diferencia, esta vez Toshiko no permanecía calmada y serena, también estaba perdiendo los nervios, haciendo que la disputa fuese más acalorada a cada segundo.

-¡Hablo de que te casaste embarazada!, ¡hablo de que fui un error, para ti, para papa y para tu familia!

-Sora cariño, por favor no digas eso.- trató de que su hija entrase en razón, pero cada vez estaba más apurada y Sora cada vez más histérica.

-¿Cómo que no?, ¿acaso no es verdad?, ¡te casaste con papa porque te quedaste embarazada!

-¡No es cierto!.- Toshiko ya no sabía que decir para que su hija dejase de sollozar.

-¡Claro que si!, ¡seguro que ni le amabas!, ¡arruine vuestra vida!

-¡No digas eso!.- gritó la mujer tomando a su hija del brazo.

-¡Pues dime la verdad!.- gritó también, quitándose el brazo de su madre con desprecio.

-¡Tu fuiste lo que me salvo!

Sora se tranquilizó en el momento, no por esa afirmación sino porque su madre estaba derramando lagrimas. Estaba completamente sorprendida, conmovida y asustada, nunca había visto llorar a su madre.

-¿Mama?.- llamó suavemente, posando su mano en el hombro de su progenitora. Esta mantenía la cabeza gacha, tapada con las manos, llorando sin parar.- mama, lo siento, no llores por favor.

Escuchar el tono dulce con el que Sora le hablaba le hizo levantar de nuevo el rostro y que con ternura acariciase la cara de su querida hija.

-Mi cielo, ven… es hora de que te cuente algo.- dijo con su característica serenidad mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá y hacia un gesto a Sora para que se sentase a su vera.

-¿Qué…

-Shhh.- le hizo callar su madre con ternura.- has dicho que me case con tu padre porque estaba embarazada, pero no es así, todo lo contrario me quede embarazada para poder casarme con él.

Sora alzó las cejas sorprendida por esa declaración y la mujer continuó con su explicación.

-Te he contado alguna vez como conocí a tu padre, ¿verdad?.- Sora asintió con la cabeza obediente.

-Le conociste cuando vivías en Kyoto, el fue hacer una investigación y os enamorasteis.- explicó la muchacha, que conocía esa historia a grandes rasgos.

-Si, así fue… pero, hay cosas que no son tan fáciles como te he hecho creer. Verás todo comenzó en…

…

…

Kyoto, año 1984.

-Madre, por favor….- trataba de llamar la atención una joven Toshiko.

-¡Cállate! y compórtate, ¿me estas escuchando?.- interrumpió la mujer con severidad, mientras le acomodaba el kimono.

En ese momento, un joven de 16 años se adentró a la habitación donde estaban las dos mujeres.

-Madre, los señores Inihara y su hijo ya están aquí.

-Bien, gracias Kenta, ofréceles un té y diles que ahora salimos.

-Si madre.

Una vez que su hermano pequeño hubiese salido de la habitación, Toshiko continuó con sus suplicas.

-Madre, no me obligues, yo no quiero, no quiero casarme con ese hombre.

-Toshiko, eres mi hija y harás lo que yo te diga. Este matrimonio es muy importante para la familia, los Inihara son personas de mucho prestigio y os casareis como acordamos.

-Pero, si ni siquiera le conozco, madre.- empezó la chica a sollozar.- por favor, tengo derecho a casarme con quien ame.

Pero la señora Kuramoto siguió imperturbable.

-Te casaras con quien estime oportuno, así es que como debe ser, así es como me case yo.

-Y seguro que papa se murió para no aguantarte.- murmuró para ella misma, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

La mujer la miró con firmeza.

-Venga, están esperando y no lo estropees.

La familia Kuramoto era conocida en Kyoto porque las mujeres de la familia habían sido maestras de ikebana desde tiempo inmemorial, por eso poseían un gran prestigio en la ciudad y para ellos el honor de la familia era lo más importante. Y aunque en los tiempos que corrían ahora ya no era tan normal, en esa familia tan cerrada seguía existiendo los matrimonios concertados.

Ese día, con la edad de 19 años, Toshiko Kuramoto fue prometida a un joven prometedor de la familia Inihara, fijando la fecha de boda para dentro de 3 años, que era cuando el joven Inihara volvería de EEUU donde terminaba sus estudios de empresariales.

Aún quedaban 3 años para que se cumpliese, pero para Toshiko eso no era consuelo, su vida ya estaba predestinada. Se entregaría a un matrimonio sin amor, adiós a todas sus fantasías de adolescencia de encontrar a su príncipe azul y vivir un amor verdadero como había visto en cantidad de películas americanas. Todo eso no sería para ella, ella debería casarse con un hombre que no ama y hacerse cargo algún día de la escuela de ikebana de su madre. Eso no le disgustaba del todo, adoraba el ikebana, de hecho era lo único que le gustaba de su madre, pero la idea de estar atada a la escuela Kuramoto de Kyoto tampoco le entusiasmaba demasiado, era demasiada presión. Su sueño hubiese sido crear ella misma su propia tienda, su propia escuela, sin la carga del apellido y tradición familiar, pero claro, eso era otra cosa en la que tampoco podía elegir.

Tras prometerse había salido a pasear por las calles de su ciudad, más bien a llorar, ya que en casa tampoco podía hacerlo, su madre no se lo permitía. Echaba la vista al cielo abatida, odiaba ese cielo porque era su prisión, estaba convencida de que nunca vería el cielo de otra ciudad que no fuese Kyoto y por eso lo detestaba.

En esa misma calle donde Toshiko se encontraba sentada, con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas que apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho, paseaba un apuesto joven de Tokio. Bueno más bien parecía bastante perdido subido en su bicicleta, mientras trataba de guiarse con mapas y apuntes. Cuando vio que había una persona sentada en el suelo, respiró de alivio, seguro que ella le ayudaría a encontrar el camino.

Aún sin mirarla demasiado, el joven bajo de su bicicleta y observando el mapa confuso comenzó a hablar sin ton ni son.

-Disculpe, estoy un poco perdido y estoy buscando…- paró de hablar cuando se giró a la chica, que aún permanecía sentada mirándole con extrañeza.

Quedo completamente sin habla, sin respiración, sin poder reaccionar, a sus ojos esa muchacha era la más bella que había visto nunca y aunque no la conociese de nada, hubo algo que le partió el corazón. Sus ojos cristalinos y mirada triste reflejaban un gran dolor en la joven.

La chica se empezó a incomodar por la mirada tan descarada de ese desconocido y volviendo el rostro, se paso las manos por los ojos para ocultar que había estado llorando y se levantó con determinación.

-¿Si?, ¿Qué desea?.- preguntó cortésmente con una reverencia.

El muchacho siguió sin poder reaccionar, cada movimiento desprendía una elegancia indescriptible, había quedado completamente hechizado por esa joven.

-Señor, ¿Qué desea?.- volvió a insistir Toshiko un poco apurada, porque ese hombre no dejaba de observarla como ido.

Finalmente el muchacho al fin despertó y moviendo la cabeza con velocidad volvió al mundo real.

-Eh… ah… disculpe… eh… soy Haruhiko Takenouchi.- se presentó torpemente haciendo una reverencia aún más torpe.-… soy profesor de Etnología en la universidad de Tokio y…

La chica le miró arqueando una ceja con escepticismo, ya que ese joven tendría como mucho 22 años y con desconfianza preguntó:

-¿Profesor?, ¿no es muy joven para ser profesor?

Haruhiko se sonrojo un poco y llevándose la mano a la nuca, se la empezó a rascar con nerviosismo.

-Bueno… eh, estoy en el último año de carrera… eh… pero mi profesor me ha mandado aquí hacer un trabajo y me dijo que dijese que ya soy profesor que así me harían más caso…

-Oh, vaya… y ¿etnología?, ¿Qué es eso de etnología?.- preguntó la joven intrigada, no tenía oportunidades de hablar con un universitario de Tokio todos los días.

-Es… ah… bueno, estudió las culturas, civilizaciones antiguas, creencias, folclore y cosas así…- contestó más nervioso por momentos.

-Vaya, ¿algo así como Indiana Jones?.- preguntó la joven con una tímida sonrisa.

-No exactamente, Indiana Jones es arqueólogo, yo entraría más en la rama de la antropología.- se empezó a enrollar el muchacho, que al ver las caras tan raras que ponía su acompañante, decidió simplificar.-… si, como Indiana Jones, solo que en aburrido, sin nazis y sin látigo.

-… y con la gorra de los Giants en vez del sombrero.- dijo la mujer señalando la gorra de béisbol del joven.

Este miró para arriba y se quito la gorra rápidamente, aún más sonrojado que antes.

-Jugaba al béisbol en el instituto, ¿te gusta el béisbol?.- preguntó estrujando la gorra entre sus manos.

-Lo encuentro un poco aburrido, yo prefería el tenis, me gustaba jugar al tenis.- contestó Kuramoto, de una manera nostálgica.

-Seguro que juegas muy bien.- dijo tratando de hacer un cumplido y consiguiendo que por primera vez la chica se ruborizase.

-Si, bueno hace tiempo que no juego, tengo otras obligaciones.- se excusó apartando rápidamente la vista, ¿que le pasaba?, ¿desde cuando le contaba su vida a un desconocido? Tratando de recuperar la serenidad, se volvió de nuevo hacia el joven.- ¿Qué deseaba?

Haruhiko, que mantenía una sonrisa en la cara desde que la había visto ruborizarse, llevo su mano a su bolsa, sacando una pequeña nota.

-Perdone si la he molestado, quería saber donde puedo encontrar a la maestra de ikebana Kuramoto, tengo que hacer un trabajo sobre el arte del arreglo floral y me dijeron que esta familia lleva en eso del ikebana desde la edad de Edo, bien, ¿donde puedo encontrar la escuela Kuramoto?

No hace falta decir que al escuchar eso, Toshiko se quedó completamente pálida. Lo último que deseaba ahora era volver a su casa. Le costo reaccionar, pero finalmente le indico muy educadamente donde se encontraba la escuela, eso sí, sin decirle en ningún momento que pertenecía a su madre.

Takenouchi se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia y aunque se resistía a dejar de mirarla, monto en su bicicleta, pero antes de emprender su camino, le dedico unas palabras a la muchacha que le había robado el corazón.

-Así estas mucho más guapa, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, no me gustaría volverlos a ver cubiertos de lagrimas.

Y antes de que la chica pudiese reaccionar el joven ya se alejaba pedaleando. Este había sido un encuentro muy extraño para Toshiko, pero también reconfortante, ese joven le había hecho olvidar por completo la pesadilla de estar prometida a un chico que no amaba y sin quererlo una sonrisa se adueño de su rostro por el hecho de que muy pronto volvería a verlo.

Obviamente Toshiko no se equivoco, conocía de sobra a su madre y sabía que ella no perdería el tiempo en contar a un pseudo profesor universitario toda la historia del ikebana para un ridículo trabajo de cultura japonesa. Por lo que muy seguramente esa misión recaería en Toshiko y así fue. Cuando Haruhiko llegó a la escuela Kuramoto, la maestra de ikebana le escaneó de arriba abajo con su mirada pétrea, le exigió que se identificase y tras hacer un gesto despreciativo le comunico que su hija Toshiko se encargaría de contestar a todas sus preguntas.

Al día siguiente, el joven Haruhiko llegó de lo más puntual a su cita a ciegas con la hija de la maestra de ikebana. Y es que él no sabía que la chica en cuestión era la que había conocido la tarde pasada y viendo lo estricta que era su madre, pensó que la hija seria igual, por lo que mejor no hacerla esperar. Estaba sacando sus apuntes cuando Toshiko hizo su aparición, el joven levantó la vista lentamente y todas sus hojas se desparramaron al ver a quien tenía enfrente, ¿esa chica era Toshiko?

-Eh… uh… tu… tu… ¿tu eres Toshiko Kuramoto?.- preguntó con los ojos fuera de las orbitas.

La chica asintió con la cabeza dulcemente y conteniéndose un poco la risa, era muy divertida la cara de asombro que tenía el muchacho.

Poco a poco, el joven Takenouchi fue volviendo en si, hasta que al final no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ayer?

-No me lo preguntaste.- contestó ella con naturalidad, haciendo que de nuevo el chico quedase prendado de sus ojos y de su bella sonrisa.

Sin más preámbulos, Toshiko le respondió a todas las preguntas que hacía Haruhiko y hasta le hizo demostraciones del arte del arreglo floral. Le habló de la tradición familiar, de donde venía este arte, de la influencia en la cultura japonesa, vamos que al terminar la "entrevista", Haruhiko sabía más de Ikebana que de su ídolo Indiana Jones, aunque sus pensamientos hubiesen estado todo el rato lejos del ikebana. Estaba completamente inmerso en esa mujer, hechizado por su voz, por su mirada, por sus movimientos. Era una locura porque apenas la conocía, pero podría asegurar que se había enamorado de ella.

-Me alegro de haberte servido de ayuda.- se despidió la chica gentilmente.

El joven le correspondió con una sonrisa, iba abandonar la escuela pero no pudo. ¿Ya esta?, ¿eso era todo?, ¿volvería a Tokio sin saber nada más de esa muchacha?. No podía, solo la idea de no verla de nuevo le mataba por dentro. Armándose de valor, iba a pedirle una cita, pero al mirarla de nuevo a los ojos todo su valor se esfumó y lo único que pudo decir fue.

-¡Fotos!

-¿Cómo?

-Fotos, tendría que haberle hecho fotos para el trabajo.- empezó Haruhiko con nerviosismo.

-Bien, pues hazlas.- le contestó Toshiko, yendo hacia sus arreglos florales.

-Ah… uh… si, claro, pero no tengo la cámara aquí.- se excusó, mintiendo, ya que llevaba la cámara en su bolsa de trabajo.- la traigo mañana y acabamos, ¿le viene bien?

La chica asintió un poco confusa, pero también encantada, así pasaría otro día con ese chico tan interesante que le hacia despreocuparse de todos sus problemas.

El nuevo día llegó y Haruhiko saco cantidad de fotos, no solo a los arreglos florales, sino también a Toshiko, con la conveniente excusa de que necesitaba fotos con la maestra de ikebana en acción, aunque en la mayoría de las fotos, ni saliesen las flores, solo la muchacha.

Fue un día de lo más divertido para los dos, pero también finalizó y esta vez Takenouchi ya no tenía ninguna otra excusa para volver a quedar con ella, o igual si.

-Toshiko… yo… ah.- hablaba nervioso en la puerta de la escuela.- yo… bueno… quería agradecerle lo amable que ha sido y… por eso, quería invitarla a…- sacó unas entradas.- es teatro kabuki, me preguntaba si, le apetecería venir conmigo, son para esta noche.

La mujer se puso seria y pensativa, ¿acaso ese hombre le estaba pidiendo una cita? Por inercia iba a rechazarla, ni quería pensar lo que le diría su madre si tenía una cita con ese chico y sobre todo ahora que estaba prometida. Pero verle ahí, apurado y medio temblando con esas entradas en la mano, hizo que no pudiese decirle que no. Es más, no deseaba decirle que no. No entendía muy bien lo que le ocurría cuando estaba con ese chico, pero sentía cosas que no sentía al estar con nadie. Haruhiko le trasmitía mucho calor humano, algo que nunca había percibido de su madre y estar con él hacia que ella sintiese esa libertad que llevaba buscando toda la vida.

La cita fue prácticamente perfecta. La obra era muy buena, aunque los pensamientos de ambos estaban muy lejos de ella. Por un lado Haruhiko radiaba felicidad, pero también cierta preocupación y apuro y es que esa misma noche debía volver para Tokio y eso era algo que no deseaba por nada del mundo. Y por otro lado estaba Toshiko rezando porque ninguna vecina chismosa le hubiese visto, ya que si su madre se enteraba de esto la mataba. Aunque a pesar de las preocupaciones de ambos jóvenes disfrutaron mucho de su mutua compañía.

Cuando finalizó la obra esta vez si que era la despedida definitiva. Caminaban por la vieja ciudad de Kyoto en dirección a la estación de tren, sin apenas hablarse ya que la tristeza les invadía. Igual había sido un error esta cita, lo único que habían conseguido es que deseasen pasar mas tiempo juntos y eso es algo que no podía ser.

-Toshiko.- llamó el joven con seriedad, la chica le miró con tristeza.- me gustaría… bueno, se que apenas nos conocemos pero, creo que eres una chica muy especial… y… me gustaría que siguiésemos en contacto.

Había tomado una decisión, no renunciaría a ella, por lo menos deseaba seguir conociéndola aunque fuese en la distancia. La chica permanecía con la cabeza baja y la mirada triste. Al ver que no reaccionaba, Takenouchi insistió.

-Dime, podré llamarte o escribirte o venir a verte algún día.- pidió apoyando suavemente la mano en su hombro, para que le mirase.

Al sentir el contacto, la chica al fin reaccionó y levantó la vista, y esta vez si, las palabras le salieron por inercia y no hizo nada para evitarlas.

-¡No!.- dijo apartando su mano bruscamente.- no… ¡vete!, no quiero tener nada contigo.

Terminó dándose la vuelta, para que él no viese que lagrimas salían una vez más de sus ojos.

El chico iba a decir algo, pero no se atrevió, entendió lo que quería decir, por lo que tomando su maleta con tristeza, reemprendió de nuevo el camino hacia la estación. Se sentía completamente vacío, en sus 22 años de vida era la primera vez que había sentido algo tan fuerte por una chica, pero si ella no sentía lo mismo, no podía hacer nada. Siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, porque si la miraba otra vez, no podría irse nunca.

Mientras tanto, Toshiko lloraba amargamente y no podía entender exactamente porque. Tal vez porque todo había finalizado, su diminuto sueño de amor había acabado antes de empezar y de nuevo volvería a su vida real, que detestaba con toda su alma. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando fue consciente de eso, ese chico era la persona por la que se había levantado de la cama estos dos últimos días, solo el hecho de verle le reconfortaba por dentro. Era capaz de transportarla a un mundo aparte, un mundo en el que solo existían ellos dos, nada más. Y ahora que se iba, ¿volvería a sentir alguna vez ese bienestar que le proporcionaba Haruhiko?… es que acaso, ¿se había enamorado de ese joven?

Fuese lo que fuese, no podía dejarle marchar o volvería su prisión y lo más triste no volvería a sentir ese calor humano que entraba en ella cada vez que él la miraba. Sin pensarlo más, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la estación.

"Por favor, que aún no se haya ido" eran sus pensamientos, mientras recorría los andenes de la estación de Kyoto y al fin sonrió al verlo sentado con su billete en la mano, esperando su tren.

Haruhiko se levantó rápidamente al ver a la chica delante de él, aún con la respiración agitada. No se lo podía creer, se había repetido durante todo el camino que no la volvería a ver y ahora sus ojos otra vez disfrutaban de su belleza.

-Eh… yo…- hablaba Toshiko con la respiración entrecortada.-… digo… que…

"_El tren con destino a Tokio saldrá en 5 minutos"_

Alzó la mirada molesta por lo que decía el altavoz, no tenía mucho tiempo, así que fue al grano.

-Haruhiko, que… quiero que me escribas si aún lo deseas, me… gustaría mucho que me escribieses.

Sin dejar al muchacho ni responder, la joven volvió a corretear de nuevo por el camino que había venido, perdiéndose entre la multitud. No se había dado ni cuenta, pero Haruhiko de nuevo portaba una sonrisa de felicidad.

Desde ese día, ambos jóvenes iniciaron una relación en la distancia, escribiéndose cada vez más a menudo y con Haruhiko viniendo a visitarla siempre que podía, y eso sí, todo permanecía en el más absoluto secretismo.

Al cabo de 3 años, se podía decir que se conocían mejor que nadie y ya tenían claro lo que sentían el uno por el otro, estaban locamente enamorados. Aunque aún existía un pequeño secreto por parte de Toshiko y es que nunca le confeso lo de su matrimonio concertado.

Ahora Haruhiko, si que era profesor con todas las letras, pero tampoco tenía un trabajo estable, viajaba por todo el país y parte de Asia con sus investigaciones pero siempre sus viajes finalizaban en el mismo sitio, en Kyoto.

Y ahí se encontraba, en la pensión donde se alojaba desde la primera vez que estuvo en esta ciudad, acompañado de su amada Toshiko.

-¿Te gusta?.- preguntó ilusionado.

-Es precioso, muchas gracias.- contestó la mujer tomando el anillo entre sus manos.- ¿Dónde lo has comprado?

-Me lo dio un monje tibetano.- contestó él con superioridad, ante la mirada de desconcierto de su novia.

-¿Monje tibetano?, cariño, ¿te refieres a los Hari Krisnan del aeropuerto?.- preguntó la chica para provocarle.

-Pues no.- contestó como un niño molesto.- me lo dio un monje cojo por ayudarle a llegar hasta su casa en la ciudad santa de Lhasa.

La chica, le contemplaba anonadada. Le encantaba escuchar sus historias de sus viajes, así, a través de él, ella también viajaba por todo el mundo.

-Por cierto.- empezó Haruhiko con normalidad.-… esta vez he venido a Kyoto no solo para verte a ti.

Toshiko le miró confundida.

-He venido a ver a tu madre.- dijo con determinación, ante la casi parada cardiaca de su novia.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?… como… por que… si… ¿que estas diciendo?

-Tranquila cariño.- dijo tratando de que se relajase.-… pero necesito verla, tengo que pedirle la mano de su hija.

Y la pobre muchacha casi cayó desmayada intentando procesar toda la información. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, ¿le había pedido matrimonio?, ¡le había pedido matrimonio!, ¿es que se había vuelto loco? Y le iba a pedir permiso a su madre tan feliz, esto se estaba desmadrando demasiado.

Al ver la cara de apuro de su amada, Haruhiko se imaginó que es lo que pasaba, había metido la pata hasta el fondo y es que ¡menuda forma de pedirle matrimonio! Automáticamente se arrodilló, para mayor apuro de Kuramoto y tomándola de la mano dijo:

-Lo siento mucho no ha sido nada romántico, ya sabes que soy un desastre para estas cosas pero… eh, Toshiko, te amo y me haces la persona más feliz del mundo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

No hubo respuesta por parte de la maestra de ikebana. Esto no podía estar pasando, pero ¿a quien pretendía engañar?, esto iba a pasar de un momento a otro, se lo tenía que contar. Había estado viviendo en una burbuja feliz todos estos años, sin preocuparse de su maldito matrimonio concertado y que por cierto ya faltaban menos de seis meses para que se produjese.

Apartó la mano de la de su novio y se sentó en la cama llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Era hora, no le podía hacer sufrir más, era el momento de decirle que nunca se podría casar con él.

-Haruhiko.- llamó con seriedad, este se levantó del suelo y se sentó a su lado.-… yo, lo siento mucho, pero… no, no podemos casarnos.

-¿Por qué?, ¿no me amas?.- preguntó el chico apurado.

-No es eso, si te amo mucho, me haces muy feliz pero, no, no puedo casarme contigo porque… estoy… estoy.- respiró fuertemente y al fin se armo de valor.- estoy prometida.

Esa declaración fue para Haruhiko sorprendente. Quedo perplejo y paralizado durante unos segundos, hasta que poco a poco logro reaccionar, conforme la furia llegaba a su cuerpo.

-¡¿Me has estado engañando?.- preguntó levantándose de la cama con enfado.- ¿estas con otro hombre?… es, ¡es increíble!

Mientras el profesor se llevaba las manos a la cabeza no pudiéndose creer lo que escuchaba, Toshiko, con una tristeza máxima simplemente musitó:

-Solo lo he visto una vez en mi vida.

Escuchar ese tono tan triste, fue lo necesario para que Haruhiko dejase de deambular furioso. Y al verla comprendió lo que pasaba y se sintió estúpido por haberla gritado, pero más dolido aún porque ella nunca se lo hubiese contado.

-Es un matrimonio concertado, ¿verdad?.- preguntó con dulzura, sentándose de nuevo a su lado.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-Me prometió hace tres años… y… dentro de 6 meses cuando ese hombre vuelva de estudiar, nos casaremos.- dijo entre lagrimas apoyándose en el pecho de su novio, mientras este, la abrazaba tiernamente.

-Amor es una locura, cada uno debe ser libre para elegir como vivir su vida, nadie tiene derecho a decidir por ti.- decía para si mismo completamente frustrado.- hablare con ella, le pediré tu mano y tendrá que aceptar que te cases conmigo.

-No digas tonterías, mi madre nunca aceptara eso, nunca dejara que me case con nadie que no sea ese tal Inihara.- contestó la muchacha, separándose un poco de Takenouchi, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con la mano.

-¡Tendrá que aceptarlo!.- dijo el hombre levantándose apresuradamente.-… porque yo no voy a renunciar a ti, ¿entiendes?

La chica permaneció con la mirada en el suelo. Por supuesto que ella tampoco quería renunciar al hombre que amaba, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, su madre ya había planeado su vida por ella. Tendría que casarse con Inihara, hizo muchos esfuerzos para concertar ese matrimonio y poder unir su familia a una de las más prestigiosas de Kyoto, nunca aceptaría que se casase con otro y mucho menos con un profesor aventurero de Tokio de una familia humilde. No había forma de librarse de ese matrimonio, a no ser que… Una idea cruzó su mente, iluminándole la cara. En ese momento creyó que era la solución a todos sus problemas.

Con la ilusión en la mirada se volvió hacia Haruhiko que le miraba desconcertado.

-Tal vez… si… yo… he pensado que.- le daba bastante vergüenza proponer esto y muestra de ello eran sus sonrojadas mejillas.- quiero decir que… Inihara no se casaría conmigo si yo… si… bueno… si estuviese… embarazada.- musitó esto último bajando la cabeza.

Por supuesto que esa proposición pillo completamente desprevenido a Takenouchi.

-Que… eh… ¿Qué quieres decir?.- balbuceó el hombre apurado.

Toshiko, se acercó hasta él aún sin levantar el rostro y tomándole la mano con cierto nerviosismo, pero determinación, le explicó en que consistía su gran idea.

-Si estuviese embarazada mi madre, me obligaría a casarme con el padre de mi hijo y ese serías tu.

-Eh… uh.- tartamudeó el profesor no dando crédito a lo que oía. Había sido un día de demasiados descubrimientos.

Era una absoluta locura de plan y si para la señora Kuramoto el honor de la familia era tan importante hay muchas posibilidades de que si hacia eso, repudiase a su hija para el resto de su vida. Pero, ¿Qué más opciones tenía?, ¿huir los dos juntos? La señora Kuramoto removería cielo y tierra para encontrar a su primogénita y que cumpliese su promesa de matrimonio, estaba claro, la única posibilidad de que aceptasen su matrimonio era que hubiese una criatura de por medio.

Toshiko, observaba a su novio expectante y al ver sus gestos pensativos, la tristeza le invadió por dentro, él no deseaba tener un hijo con ella.

-Lo entiendo, no pasa nada.- susurró tristemente, encaminadote hacia la puerta. Finalmente, su sueño de vivir un amor de verdad se esfumaba después de tres años, la burbuja explotaba y volvía a la realidad, a ser quien debía ser, la futura señora Inihara.

Pero antes de que pudiese abandonar la habitación, Haruhiko volvió en si.

-¡Lo haremos!.- gritó, haciendo que la muchacha se volviese confusa.- ¡tendremos un hijo!

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó Toshiko, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de ilusión.

-Claro que si, cuando te he propuesto matrimonio, no solo te pedía que fueses mi esposa, sino también compartir el resto de mi vida contigo y que fueses la madre de mis hijos y sigo queriendo eso.- respondió este, también con una sonrisa de alegría.

La mujer se abrazó con alegría a su futuro marido. No sabían si hacían lo correcto o era una simple locura de juventud para mantener su amor imposible, pero en ese momento, les daba igual, deseaban estar juntos por encima de todo, que su amor triunfase ante todas las adversidades y que mejor forma de demostrar ese amor que teniendo un hijo.

Habían pasado 5 meses desde que tomaron esta decisión de ser padres y por lo visto lo habían conseguido, ¡Toshiko ya estaba embarazada de dos meses! Aunque eso aún era un secreto de ellos dos, pero ese día, por fin iba a salir el secreto a la luz. Faltaba un mes corto para el enlace Kuramoto-Inihara y antes de que la Señora Kuramoto siguiese haciendo más planes para el enlace, Toshiko y Haruhiko habían decidido que ya era hora de comunicarle que ese matrimonio jamás se celebraría.

-Vale, ¿estas lista?.- preguntaba el hombre, a la entrada de la casa Kuramoto, aunque el que necesitaba siete tilas para calmarse era él.

-Vale, es la hora.- se dijo la muchacha, respirando profundamente para que le entrase algo de valor.

Cuando entraron, la Señora Kuramoto cuya expresión severa nunca cambiaba, frunció el ceño molesta. No le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, su hija trayendo un hombre a casa a menos de un mes de su matrimonio, era inaceptable.

-Toshiko, ¿quien es ese señor?.- preguntó con frialdad.

La chica tragó saliva aterrada, era la primera vez en toda sus vida que le iba hacer frente a su madre y encima con una noticia bomba como esta. Takenouchi esperaba en segundo plano, pero sin perderse detalle por si tenía que intervenir, cosa que sería más que probable.

-Madre, es Haruhiko Takenouchi y es… nos vamos a casar.- logró decir, no sabiendo aún como.

El rostro de la señora siguió pétreo, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia su hija.

-No digas tonterías, te vas a casar con Inihara.- contestó con autoridad, luego dirigiéndose a Takenouchi.- lo siento joven, pero mi hija ya esta prometida, váyase.

-No madre.- respondió Toshiko con contundencia.- me voy a casar con Haruhiko y lo vas a tener que aceptar.

Kuramoto resopló y echo una mirada fulminante a su hija, que le hizo estremecerse por completo.

-Ve a tu habitación, no vas a volver a ver a este hombre más.

-¡No madre!.- repitió esta mirando hacia el suelo. Ahora sabría si su decisión sirvió para algo o no.- voy a casarme con Haruhiko porque, estoy esperando un hijo suyo.- dijo al fin desafiando a su madre con la mirada.

Se puede decir que por primera vez en toda su vida, la Señora Kuramoto perdió la compostura y es que escuchar eso fue una aberración para sus oídos.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?.- preguntó tratando de contener su ira, mientras le miraba el vientre con desprecio.

-Lo que ha oído madre, Haruhiko y yo estamos esperando un bebe.

Y la mujer no se pudo contener más y tumbo a su hija al suelo con un soberano bofetón, mientras gritaba insultos a ella, a su futuro hijo y que había deshonrado a su familia para siempre. Claro esta, que al presenciar eso, Haruhiko corrió a proteger a su prometida y llevársela cuanto antes de ahí.

Ese día, fue el último en el que Toshiko pudo observar el cielo de la ciudad de Kyoto, porque abandonó su hogar para siempre. Para la señora Kuramoto, su hija había muerto y así se lo hizo saber a los Inahara, era preferible eso a decirles que había deshonrado a su familia teniendo un hijo con otro hombre.

Los futuros señores Takenouchi se instalaron en el apartamento que Haruhiko tenía en Hikarigaoka, en la ciudad de Tokio. Era pequeño, pero muy acogedor, era el lugar donde empezarían su propia historia, su nueva familia.

Aunque el sueño de Toshiko había sido siempre abandonar Kyoto y una vez que conoció a Haruhiko poder casarse algún día con él, no estaba feliz. La salida de su hogar había sido demasiado dolorosa, porque aunque muy seguramente no fuese reciproco, ella amaba a su madre y le dolía todo lo que había pasado.

-Seguro, que algún día se le pasa, eres su hija.- trataba de reconfortarla Takenouchi, pero no funcionaba, la tristeza de la mujer era imposible de mitigar.- venga, ya veras que felices somos aquí y mis padres están deseando conocerte… bueno conoceros.- decía mientras pasaba la mano por el vientre de su prometida.

-Si, gracias.- esas frases vacías, era lo único que podía contestar Toshiko. Para ella, ya nada de esto tenía sentido.

De esa forma, los meses fueron pasando. Toshiko y Haruhiko se convirtieron en marido y mujer y ese día fue el primer día de felicidad completa de Toshiko. Ese día le daba igual todo, olvido por completo a su madre y su vida de Kyoto, porque sabía que sino habría hecho esto se habría casado con un hombre que no amaba y hubiese sido infeliz para el resto de su vida. Pero una vez que finalizó el día de su boda, volvió de nuevo a su tristeza habitual y aunque los padres de Haruhiko la tratasen como a una hija y le diesen todo el amor que su madre nunca le había dado, no era suficiente, le faltaba algo.

Fue una tarde, ya con cinco meses largos de embarazo, en la que Toshiko se encontraba observando el cielo de Tokio, asomada en la terraza de su apartamento. Era pleno invierno, hacía un frío congelante, pero eso no quitaba que la chica saliese a la terraza para mirar el cielo como hacía todas las tardes, eso si, con una manta para abrigar a su bebe.

Se dedicaba a observar el cielo durante horas y se sentía estúpida porque ese cielo que veía en Tokio era igual que el que veía en Kyoto, era el mismo. Odiaba el cielo de Kyoto porque era su prisión, pensó que al llegar a Hikarigaoka todo cambiaría, pero el cielo permanecía igual, ¿debía odiarlo también?

Sus pensamientos eran siempre los mismos, se preguntaba una y otra vez si habría hecho lo correcto, sin en verdad su embarazo fue una buena idea o solo una locura de juventud. Sentía miedo y apuro por pensar en ese bebe. Habían decidido tener un hijo tan a la ligera y total, para nada, su madre no había aceptado a su esposo, es más ahora era oficialmente la repudiada de la familia, para los Kuramoto estaba muerta. Empezó a llorar amargamente, esto no era lo que quería para su vida, había salido de su prisión en Kyoto para meterse en otra prisión creada por ella misma. Pero todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió que algo se movía en su vientre, era la primera vez que su hijo se movía, tal vez estaba protestando por sus malos pensamientos. Inevitablemente sonrió, era su bebe, el bebe que le había salvado de un matrimonio sin amor, el bebe que iba a tener con el hombre que amaba, ¿Qué clase de prisión era esa?

De nuevo se sintió estúpida, era afortunada, daba igual que su familia la repudiase porque su familia estaba muy lejos de Kyoto, su familia estaba creciendo en su vientre, esa era su verdadera familia. Miró hacia arriba aún con los ojos cristalinos pero con una sonrisa en el rostro y lo que vio le hizo sonreír aún más, el cielo azul, inmenso y resplandeciente, y otra vez se preguntó, ¿Qué clase de prisión era esa? Ya no veía esa prisión, todo lo contrario era una liberación, el cielo, estés donde estés siempre permanece a tu lado, "mi cielo", pensó con alegría.

-Sora…- susurró esta vez, tocando su vientre.- da igual donde este si te tengo a mi lado, igual que el cielo, es el mismo en cualquier parte, te amo mi cielo.- repitió sonriendo de felicidad, mientras el bebe le correspondía con más pataditas.

Cuando Haruhiko llegó a casa, casi cae desmayado. Esa mujer era una terca, le decía todos los días que no se quedase en la terraza, que iba a coger frío, pero a ella le daba igual, todos los días se la encontraba en el mismo lugar.

-Cariño, venga, te vas a enfriar.- dijo el hombre molesto, mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

La mujer ni se inmutó por la presencia de su marido y aún acariciándose el vientre dijo:

-Sora.

-¿Cómo?.- preguntó Takenouchi estupefacto.

Toshiko levanto la vista, para poder ver a su marido y este casi no se cree lo que contemplaban sus ojos. Esa sonrisa y esa mirada, podría decirse que no la había visto nunca, radiaba felicidad e ilusión y eso hizo que a él le invadiese la misma felicidad.

-Quiero llamarle Sora, sea lo que sea, ¿te gusta?.- preguntó con dulzura.

-¿Sora?.- preguntó el profesor, llevando la mano al vientre de su esposa.-… me parece perfecto.- dijo, para después fundirse con ella en un tierno beso.

El bebe fue creciendo en el vientre de Takenouchi. Desde ese día, Toshiko radiaba felicidad y optimismo, tanto que hasta volvió al ikebana con el propósito de en un futuro no muy lejano instaurar su propia escuela y tienda de flores. Pero claro su sueño más próximo no tenía nada que ver con las flores, sino con su pequeño cielo. Estaba deseando que naciese y no solo porque ya había salido de cuentas y no podía más con su enorme barriga, sino porque quería verlo, tenerlo entre sus brazos y sobre todo ¡saber si era niño o niña!, ya que con la excusa de que le iban a poner un nombre unisex, habían dejado que el sexo del bebe fuese una sorpresa.

Pero lo que si fue una gran sorpresa y muy curiosa fue el encuentro que tuvo Toshiko y la propia Sora aún en su útero, el día en que nació.

Takenouchi se encontraba tranquilamente en una tienda de bebes de Hikarigaoka, mirando ropitas blancas y como mucho amarillas, era lo que tenía no saber el sexo del bebe. Obviamente la mujer llamaba la atención con su gran barriga de 9 meses y a la que le llamó la atención fue a otra señora, que portaba una barriga un poco más pequeña y que justamente miraba el mismo jerseicito que Toshiko acababa de dejar.

-Au.- se quejo la chica, llevándose la mano al vientre.-… estas hoy muy revoltoso.

Toshiko, que observó la escena no pudo evitar que se le escapase una tierna sonrisa. La mujer se dio cuenta de eso y también le sonrió y empezaron la típica conversación de embarazadas.

-¿Te da mucha guerra?.- preguntó Toshiko con amabilidad.

-Que va, de normal es tranquilito, pero… buf… desde que he entrado a la tienda, no para… ¿y el tuyo?, ¿ya estará apunto de salir, no?

-Salí de cuentas hace dos días y no hay manera de que salga.- contestó llevándose la mano a su gran barriga y en ese momento, el inquieto bebe empezó a patalear también.- ey… au… ¿Qué pasa es que ahora si quieres salir?

-Igual esta hablando con mi Yama-chan, este tampoco para.- respondió la joven, sintiendo los continuos movimientos.

-Si, igual quiere salir a verlo, ¿de cuanto estas?

-Seis meses, aunque siento que llevo embarazada toda la vida.- respondió la mujer agotada.

-Pues imagínate cuando lleves 9.- replicó Takenouchi con una sonrisa.- ¿has dicho Yama-chan?, ósea, que es chico.

-Si, eso es lo que me han dicho, ni te imaginas la desilusión que se llevo mi marido.

-¿Quería niña?

-¡No!, quería gemelos.- gritó la mujer estupefacta.

-Gemelos…

-Si y lo mejor, que no sabes su explicación, quiere gemelos chicos, para llamarlos Yamato y Takeru.

-¿Cómo el personaje?.- preguntó Takenouchi con diversión.

-Si, como el personaje, parece ser que de pequeño le contaban la leyenda del gran _Yamato Takeru _y soñaba con ser él… y ya ves, al final todo se traduce en llamar a u hijo Yamato.- explicó la mujer con frustración.

Toshiko sonrió divertida y ella que pensaba que tenía un marido extravagante.

-Bueno, tendréis que llamar Takeru al próximo.

-Si, eso es lo mismo que dijo mi Hiroaki… el tuyo, ¿Qué es?

-Eh… no lo se, queremos que sea una sorpresa.

-Igual te salen gemelos.- apuntó la señora con diversión.

-No, solo hay uno, eso te lo aseguro.- respondió Toshiko, un tanto aliviada.

-¿Y como le vas a llamar?

-Sora.

-¿Y si es niño?

-Sora también.- contestó divertida.

-Si buena idea, así no tienes que pensar dos nombres.- de nuevo noto con más fuerza las continuas patadas de su bebe.-… que pasa Yama-chan, ¿estas saludando a Sora?

-Dile que Sora le devuelve el saludo.- dijo apurada, estaba completamente revoltoso su bebe.- bueno tengo que irme. Suerte con tu Yamato.

-Lo mismo.- contestó amablemente y antes de que Toshiko se fuese del todo.-… ¡yo creo que va a ser niña!

Y Natsuko, por aquel entonces Ishida, no se equivoco y ese mismo día, Toshiko dio a luz a una niña. Y si aún le quedaban algún tipo de dudas respecto a si había hecho lo correcto quedándose embarazada para poder casarse con Haruhiko, ese día desaparecieron por completo, porque ver a su bebe y tenerla entre sus brazos por vez primera fue sin duda lo más maravilloso que le había pasado en la vida, jamás se arrepentiría de la decisión que tomo hace poco más de 9 meses.

Desde ese día, el hogar de los Takenouchi ya era sin lugar a duda el hogar de una verdadera familia, llena de felicidad y sobre todo amor.

…

Sora ya tenía un año de existencia, un año que había llenado a sus padres de alegría y también de cansancio, ya que la chica era un poco trasto para que engañarnos. Estaba tratando de dar sus primeros pasos, bueno, no daba ni dos sin caerse para desesperación de su madre, que no sabía que hacer para que se quedase quieta. Pero lo que más orgullo y preocupación le hacia sentir a Toshiko era que, cada vez que se caía, no lloraba sino volvía a levantarse para seguir descubriendo mundo, definitivamente era una chica muy terca.

Ese día, Haruhiko tenía que decirle una noticia a su esposa, noticia que muy seguramente no le iba a gustar mucho. Estaba preparando como decírselo, pero cuando entró a su hogar se le olvido todo lo que había preparado. Y es que ver a su hijita tratando de andar hacia él, hizo que se le cayese la baba, aunque se encogió de horror al ver como terminaba su gran hazaña de intentar andar estampada en el suelo.

-Sora.- corrió su madre para tratar de levantarla.

Cuando lo consiguió, Sora se revolvió del agarre de su madre y empezó de nuevo su odisea, esta vez, hasta pataleo un pequeño muñequito de goma que estaba tirado en el suelo, y como era de esperar, volvió a desequilibrarse y otra vez su culo acabo en el suelo.

-Cielo, muy bien, casi lo consigues.- dijo Haruhiko, mientras se agachaba y la tomaba en brazos, la niña sonrió satisfecha, mientras decía palabras sin mucho sentido.

-Es una terca, hasta que no se rompa la cabeza, no parara.- bufó Toshiko cruzándose de brazos.

-Si, no se a quien habrá salido.- contestó el hombre mirando a su esposa de reojo, esta no se dio por aludida ni mucho menos. De nuevo volviéndose a su niña, mientras ponía caras raras, dijo.-… si hasta le has dado una patada al muñequito… jeje… vas para futbolista.- hablaba mientras Sora reía divertida, al ver las caras que ponía su padre.

Toshiko negó incrédula, acercándose a su esposo e hija.

-No digas tonterías, como va a jugar al futbol, es una niña.

-Bueno, tiene dos piernas.- defendió Haruhiko.

-Si, dos piernas delicadas, que deben seguir siendo así.- explicó la mujer, mirando a su hija con ternura.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- dijo el hombre, por darle la razón.- tu que dices cielito, ¿eh?

-… gubol… pa… pa….- dijo la pelirroja, tratando de cazar los dedos de su padre con sus manitas.

-Excelente argumento.- contestó este divertido, depositándola al fin en la cuna, no sin antes darle un calido beso en la frente.

Se quedó con los brazos apoyados en la cuna, observando a su hija con una sonrisa, pero su expresión era de preocupación y Toshiko fue consciente de ello.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó apoyándose al lado de su marido, observando también como su hija jugaba con su sonajero.

-Veras.- comenzó con seriedad, la mujer se giró hacia él.- es… por un trabajo.

-¿Vas a salir de viaje otra vez?.- preguntó con naturalidad, sabía que las investigaciones de su marido le hacían viajar con frecuencia.

-Si… bueno, más o menos.- contestó este, volviéndose también hacia su mujer.-… es… me han ofrecido un puesto de profesor estable.

-¡Pero eso es fantástico!.- exclamó la mujer, ya que hasta entonces Haruhiko solo daba sustituciones y alguna que otra ponencia.

-Es, en la universidad de Kyoto.- susurró bajando la cabeza.

La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció en el momento, ¿Kyoto?, no podía ser verdad.

-Kyoto.- susurró con tristeza, por recordar su hogar.

Haruhiko percibió esa tristeza y rápidamente se detracto.

-¡Les diré que no!, no te preocupes.

En el acto, Toshiko negó con la cabeza.

-¡No!, ni hablar, tienes que aceptarlo.

-Pero…

-Es una oportunidad única, ¿por que les vas a decir que no?.- inquirió la mujer con enfado.

Nunca se perdonaría que su esposo renunciase a un trabajo con el que llevaba soñando toda su vida por ella y sus recuerdos.

-Además.- continuó con determinación.- siempre has dicho que Kyoto es una ciudad que te encanta, que tiene una historia única que te encantaría investigar con exhaustividad, tienes que ir.

-Estas… ¿estas segura?.- preguntó dubitativo, y es que desde que su mujer dejase la ciudad de Kyoto, el tampoco había vuelto ahí, a pesar de lo interesante que le parecía.

-Cariño.- llamó esta con dulzura.- seguiremos juntos, estés donde estés, mira al cielo, es el mismo que yo estaré mirando.- dijo esto último tomando de nuevo a su pequeña hija en brazos.

-Nuestro cielo.- respondió el hombre, acariciando la mejilla de su hija con el dedo. Para después mirar a su esposa a los ojos, esos ojos de los que se enamoro perdidamente hace cinco años y besarla con todo el amor que le procesaba, ante la sonrisa imperturbable de su pequeña hija.

…

…

-Por… ¿Por qué… nunca me lo habías contado?.- preguntó Sora, no pudiendo retener las lagrimas de emoción, tras escuchar la historia de su madre.

-No, se… no… no quería que.- hablaba su madre también emocionada.-… que pensases que… bueno, lo que te dijo tu abuela, te conozco y se que te sentirías culpable.

-Y, ¿no la has vuelto a ver?

La mujer negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Tu padre intento hablar con ella muchas veces pero… nada, esa mujer estaba en otros tiempos, para ella lo único importante era el honor de la familia y tener una alta posición social.

-Supongo que lo que le pasaba es que nunca conoció el amor.- musitó la chica apenada.

-Yo la amaba, pero ella nunca dejo que nadie la amase.- contestó Toshiko con melancolía.- por cierto… quería pedirte disculpas.

Sora se levantó extrañada, porque no creía que su madre debiese disculparse por nada.

-Es por si alguna vez te has sentido, poco querida o mal… yo no he sido la mejor madre del mundo, no sabía hacerlo mejor, no me criaron de una manera demasiado cariñosa y bueno…

-Mama.- interrumpió Sora con dulzura.- has sido la mejor madre que he podido tener.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la maestra de ikebana, mientras se abrazaba a su pequeño cielo.

-Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo.- dijo la diseñadora confusa.- si papa y tu lo pasasteis tan mal por vuestro amor, ¿como es posible que papa se lo haga pasar tan mal a Yamato?

La mujer se aguantó una pequeña carcajada.

-Oh, bueno, ya conoces a tu padre, es una fachada, para que Yamato no se duerma en los laureles, pero realmente lo adora, lo quiere como a un hijo, de hecho tiene hasta un álbum con todos los recortes donde hay alguna noticia de él.

La chica alzó una ceja con escepticismo, ¿en serio pretendía que se creyese eso? Pero en ese instante Haruhiko entró en casa, leyendo el periódico completamente emocionado.

-Cariño, mira sale el niño en una entrevista.- hablaba con alegría señalando una foto de Yamato con su mono de astronauta, entonces es cuando vio a su hija, que le miraba con los ojos como platos y decidió cambiar de actitud.- que menudo inútil, podrías enseñarle a conjugar los verbos Sora.

Pero la mujer, ya sabía sus verdaderos sentimientos y además después de lo que le había contado Toshiko, también comprendía un poquito más a su padre y le admiraba por encima de todo. Sin más preámbulos, Sora se abrazó a su progenitor, para desconcierto de este y tras darle un beso en la mejilla le dijo:

-Te quiero papi, gracias.

-Y yo a ti cielo.- respondió este un tanto sonrojado, su hija no le decía eso desde que tenía 5 años.

Una vez que Sora se fue, Toshiko sonrió con dulzura a su marido.

-Yo también te quiero.- le dijo tomándole de la mano con ternura.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?.- se preguntó este revolviendo la cabeza extrañado. No era normal tanto afecto espontáneo de las chicas Takenouchi.

Era tarde, por lo que el matrimonio Ishida ya estaba acostado en la cama, aunque no para dormir precisamente y es que Sora estaba entusiasmada por contar la romántica historia de amor de sus padres.

-Es maravilloso, se aman un montón...- decía ilusionada. Se volvió hacia su esposo al ver que este no decía nada y perdió los nervios al encontrárselo dormido.- ¡Yamato escúchame!

-Eh… ah… si.- dijo este abriendo los ojos de golpe.-… amor, si es una historia preciosa pero ya me la has contado 8 veces.

En efecto, desde que había vuelto a casa, Sora narraba una y otra vez la historia Takenouchi a su esposo, para desesperación de este.

-Pero siempre se me escapa algún detalle… no te importo nada.- dijo haciendo pucheros, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Amor, claro que si y he estado muy atento.- dijo este pasando su brazo por alrededor de ella y atrayéndola hacia él.- pero es una historia un poco triste, ¿no?… vamos que… es una pena que tu abuela nunca quisiese perdonar a Toshiko y conocerte.

-Si.- asintió la pelirroja con tristeza, tomando la mano de su marido.-… y yo que cuando era pequeña pensaba que mi madre no me quería, ni me quiero imaginar lo que sufrió ella.

-Yo creo que si la quería, lo que pasa que igual era demasiado terca y orgullosa, es una pena, que una madre diga que su hija esta muerta.

-¡Hablando de madres!.- gritó Takenouchi eufórica desdramatizando por completo la situación, y para alucine y sordera de Yamato.- ¡nos conocimos en los úteros de nuestras madres!

-¿Eh?.- le miró extrañado.

-Si, mi madre y tu madre se conocieron cuando estaban embarazadas.- Yamato continuó mirándola con incredulidad.- ¡es verdad!, ¡tu padre quería gemelos!

Esa afirmación hizo que Ishida le prestase atención y empezase a creerla, ya que en más de una ocasión Hiroaki le había contado esa anécdota.

-Waa… es increíble.- dijo el rubio ilusionado ladeándose por completo para tener a su esposa de frente.-… igual desde ese día nos enamoramos y creamos una conexión neuronal…

-Eh… si, Yama, si.- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, estaba claro que Yamato ya se estaba flipando de más.

Pero el rubio ya tenía una nueva idea en su mente.

-Y hablando de bebes.- empezó con travesura, acariciándole con los labios la mejilla y el cuello.- que te parece si…

Sora sonrió encantada, pero antes debía hacer otra cosa.

-Espera.- pidió apartándole de encima, Yamato ya estaba de lleno en la labor.

-Eh… si, los calcetines, ¿verdad?, se que odias que me meta en la cama con ellos.- se dijo el astronauta incorporándose un poco para quitárselos, ante la mirada divertida de su esposa.

-No es eso.- Yamato se giró de nuevo hacia ella expectante.-… verás he pensado que… bueno… yo… que… quería saber si…

-Dime.- pidió el portador de la amistad con naturalidad, al ver que Sora se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

-Bueno que… si, tu aún me dejarías… el dinero que…

-Por supuesto.- interrumpió con una sonrisa.- Sora no tienes que pedirme nada, es tuyo, todo lo mío es tuyo, nuestro.

La mujer sonrió de felicidad y no pudo resistirse a besar los labios de su marido.

-Gracias.

-Mi amor, me alegro mucho de que lo hagas, es tu sueño y por lo tanto también es el mío.- le susurró, besándola de nuevo más delicadamente, mientras se dejaba caer encima de ella.

No estaba segura de si saldría bien o mal, pero tener su propia firma de moda era su sueño desde que empezó a diseñar y quería intentarlo, necesitaba hacerlo.

Con todo lo que había pasado hoy había aprendido una valiosa lección, la familia son las personas que amas y que te aman, las personas a las que puedes acudir cuando necesitas algo, por eso, ¿si su marido estaba dispuesto a ayudarle por qué iba a rechazarlo? Con el orgullo no se llegaba a ninguna parte y además los éxitos de uno, eran de los dos. Nadie se alegraría más por ella que él y eso precisamente era en lo que consistía un matrimonio con amor.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: vale, capítulo un tanto extraño, porque habla de una pareja no muy común, pero que adoro y considero bastante importante (al igual que la pareja Natsuko-Hiroaki), ¿y por que?, porque de ellos nacieron mis adorados chicos del sorato!

Decir que esta idea vagaba por mi cabeza desde que escuche el CD-drama, _Digimon Adventure: Historia original de 2 años y medio_, concretamente el track de Sora, que se titula _Carta a mi padre_, en el que dije, primero…. Oooohhhh, Sora es tan mona y adorable y segundo ahí, decía que su madre le había contado como se conocieron y bueno a grandes rasgos era eso. Su padre viajo a Kyoto en una investigación, conoció a su madre se enamoraron y luego cuando su madre se mudo a Tokio, su padre se fue a trabajar a la universidad de Kyoto, vamos una especie de amor que nunca pueden estar juntos jeje. Y al escuchar eso, yo dije, ¡tengo que escribir esta historia! y mi cabeza empezó a elucubrar, claro que para que tuviese un poco de miga tenía que poner a la abuela malvada digna de un culebrón de sobremesa jeje. Tampoco es tan extraño ¿no?, yo me imagino a la familia de Toshiko ultra conservadora y tradicional, por lo menos a su madre. Además que las relaciones familiares no siempre son idílicas ni mucho menos.

Ah por cierto, el momento: amor sorato intrauterino, ¡no pude evitarlo!, se que no venía a cuento con la historia, pero, Sora tenía que tener un estímulo para nacer de una vez y que mejor que conocer a Yamato en el vientre de su mama. Igual los bebes pueden comunicarse entre ellos desde ahí… ah, ya se me esta yendo la pinza. Bueno, que espero que os haya gustado.

Y ¡noticia!, extra, extra, extra… muy seguramente (no prometo nada, porque ya se sabe como van estas cosas de inspiraciones, musas, musos y demás) pero… si todo va como espero el próximo capítulo dará comienzo a una pequeña saga que durara varios capítulos titulada, y creo que con el título os lo digo todo, **"Pánico de padres primerizos"**… porque creo que ya es hora de empezar a ampliar la familia, ¿no? Jeje, eso va para **Amai do **que creo que ya tiene ganas de ver a los niños jeje…

Gracias por leer!, **soratolove/sorato4ever**


	4. PPPI: Todo es cuestión de movilidad

**Capítulo 4:**

**PÁNICO DE PADRES PRIMERIZOS I **

**Todo es cuestión de movilidad**

Tras 15 años de noviazgo y 7 de matrimonio, podía decirse que Yamato Ishida conocía todos los secretos de su esposa. Como por ejemplo su manía de fregar y aclarar cada plato 3 veces seguidas, su forma de hablar a las flores imitando a Coco de _Barrio sésamo_, también su forma de gritar con furia improperios a sus guisos cuando se le quemaban, el miedo completamente injustificado e irracional que le producían los anuncios de _Coca-cola_, que su lado de la cama siempre fuese el izquierdo a no ser que la puerta de la habitación quedase más cerca del derecho, en ese caso, su lado sería el derecho, y si ya la cama estaba orientada al sur se negaba rotundamente a dormir en ella. Pero no solo conocía esas insignificancias del día a día, también conocía por completo todas sus intimidades, desde su diminuta mancha de nacimiento en una zona de su cuerpo a la que solo él tenía acceso, hasta, porque no decirlo, su ciclo menstrual. Y justamente eso, era lo que tenía al joven rubio en un sin vivir, la frustración que le producía ver que su ciclo seguía siendo tan regular como siempre.

Ya no era un secreto que Yamato deseaba tener un hijo, de hecho llevaban años intentándolo, después de muchos años de divertidas y gratificantes clases practicas, Ishida quería por fin dar al acto de la cópula su uso natural, ¡reproducción!. Deseaba tener un pequeño Yamatito y una pequeña Sorita correteando por la casa, manchando y rompiendo todo y diciéndole "papa". Se le dibujaba una sonrisa bobalicona cada vez que pensaba en un niño llamándole papa y sobre todo después de que muchos de sus amigos hubiesen empezado con su baby-boom. Su hermano sin ir más lejos, para Yamato era humillante que su hermano pequeño hubiese sido padre antes que él. Pero no solo él, también estaba Hikari, Iori, Daisuke, Ken y Miyako ya hablaban de ir a por el segundo, Jyou por supuesto también tenía su pequeño clon, aunque el astronauta sospechaba que efectivamente lo había creado en un laboratorio, ya que aún le costaba imaginar a una chica acostándose con el mayor de los digielegidos. Pero lo peor de todo no era que se estaba quedando atrás, al borde de los treinta y aún sin un descendiente, sino que por su última conversación con su mejor amigo había descubierto que este lo intentaba todas las noches, que ya estaba decidido a ser padre, y eso por supuesto, era algo que Yamato nunca permitiría, ¡no dejaría que Taichi Yagami fuese padre antes que él!

Se encontraba en casa, esperando a que volviese su esposa, ya que desde que creo al fin su propia firma de diseños, Sora no paraba de trabajar para que el negocio fuese saliendo a flote, era complicado crear un negocio así de la nada. Trabajaba tanto, que del último viaje espacial de Ishida, que duró unos 13 días, Sora ni se enteró, se pasó los 13 días encerrada en su estudio, hasta comía y dormía ahí, era agotador. Pero eso no era la causa de la cara de tristeza y decepción que portaba el rubio, ni tampoco que Gabumon y Piyomon hubiesen devorado la deliciosa cena que había preparado a su esposa, no. La causa de su abatimiento era súper absorbente y tenía alas, ¡Sora tenía la regla!, lo que significaba que no estaba embarazada. Pero ya estaba hartó de lamentarse, esta vez pasaría a la acción, ya llevaban casi dos años queriendo concebir un hijo, y por intentos no era, Sora y Yamato seguían prácticamente igual de fogosos que el primer día.

Mientras releía de nuevo el prospecto que tenía en la mano, la señora Ishida al fin apareció en el hogar. Con aspecto cansado, desganado y echándole a Piyomon una mirada de furia, por el hecho de que la encantadora ave le había prometido que le ayudaría en el trabajo y se había fugado con su amado Gabumon a la primera de cambio.

Al verla entrar, Yamato, que ni se dio cuenta de que Sora no estaba para muchas fiestas o hizo como si no se daba cuenta, saltó de la silla, mientras escondía el panfleto a la espalda.

-¡Tienes la regla!.- afirmó el rubio con seguridad, no hace falta decir que la cara de Sora fue un auténtico poema.

Llegaba a casa después de un día agotador, con el handicap de la maldita menstruación, ¿y su marido la recibía así? Tampoco esperaba que le recibiese con flores, nata por el cuerpo y el tanga comestible, como hacía de recién casados, pero por lo menos un mínimo de cortesía.

-¿Y que tal?… hola cariño, besito, ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?, pareces cansada, ¿quieres que te prepare un baño?, otro besito… ¿y así?.- dijo la pelirroja molesta, mientras se quitaba el calzado y la ropa de abrigo.

-Em… lo siento amor.- rectificó el rubio con su adorable sonrisa, mientras le daba un dulce beso.- pero dime, ¿tienes la regla verdad?, he visto las compresas…

Sora movió la cabeza como buscando una cámara oculta o algo así, esto era demasiado surrealista.

-Pues si, tengo la regla, así que no me toques mucho las narices, ¿de acuerdo?.- advirtió la pelirroja, es de esa clase de chicas que se pone tremendamente irascible en esos días del mes.- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó esta vez desafiante. A parte de su irascibilidad también le dan unos cambios de humor que dan miedo a cualquiera.- ¿es que no puedes estar 4 días sin hacerlo?, ¿es eso?, pues si es eso eres un enfermo del sexo, ¡ninfomano!

Este ataque de furia fue aguantado por Yamato de manera estoica, ya que esta era una de esas pequeñas manías de Sora que el portador de la amistad conocía de sobra. En los días D, sus hormonas hablaban por ella. Pero en ese mismo apartamento había dos amigos que no estaban interesados en seguir escuchando esta conversación, más que nada porque ya habían comido y lo más seguro es que Sora y Yamato acabasen haciéndolo apasionadamente en medio de la mesa de la cocina, y por supuesto no les apetecía presenciar algo así, aún tenían en la cabeza ciertas imágenes de video en un hotel de Acapulco que les quitó el sueño durante meses.

-¿Nos vamos al Digimundo o quieres seguir cotilleando sobre la menstruación de Sora?.- preguntó Gabumon con naturalidad.

-Digimundo.- respondió Piyomon con terror, ella mejor que nadie conocía los cambios de humor que la regla producía a su compañera.

-¡Si huye pajarraco!, ¡ya te pillaré!, ¡y te desplumaré!.- gritó la portadora del amor, al ver como sus amados digimons se largaban.- ¿y tu que miras?.- le dijo de nuevo con chulería al paciente rubio.

Yamato sonrió, dio la vuelta para tomar una cucharada del poco arroz que sus glotones amigos habían dejado y se lo dio a probar a su esposa. Sabía que su mal humor siempre se apaciguaba comiendo.

-Miro…- empezó divertido, al ver como Sora devoraba esa cucharada y tomaba asiento a por más.- que no estas embarazada.

Escuchar esas palabras hicieron que Takenouchi dejase de comer en el acto, ella sabía de sobra lo mucho que Yamato deseaba tener un hijo. Ella también lo deseaba, por eso le aterraba el hecho de que aún no hubiesen concebido, le mataba la idea de no poder darle a su esposo el hijo que tanto ansiaba.

-Eh… ah, pues no, parece no.- dijo con nerviosismo.

Pero la sorpresa se la llevo al ver como Yamato, en vez de lamentarse, dio una palmada eufórico y poniéndole un panfleto en la cara empezó a gritar con ilusión.

-¡No te preocupes!, lo vamos a solucionar, mira.- dijo señalando el panfleto que Sora inspeccionaba estupefacta.-… es la mejor clínica de fertilidad del país y tenemos cita para hacernos las pruebas dentro de tres días…

-¿Cita?.- preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Si, los dos para saber de quien es el problema a la hora de concebir, aunque seguro que es mío… por culpa de esos pantalones ajustados que llevaba en mi época de rockero adolescente, me hacían un culo genial, pero todo el armamento iba muy apretado y luego tu con tus minifaldas y tus sonrisas inocentes pero a la vez extremadamente sexys y provocativas hacían que eso creciese aún más y ya la presión era imposible de aguantar… seguro que mi esperma no estaba preparado para tanta presión… lo siento.- terminó abatido y frustrado ya en su propio mundo, se encontraba realmente mal por pensar que era el culpable de que no concibiesen un hijo.- pero te prometo que lo solucionare y tendremos ese hijo, ¿de acuerdo?.- dijo entusiasmado, agachándose para estar a la altura de su esposa y así poder tomarla de las manos.

Y ver esa carita de ilusión y sobre todos de amor y devoción hacia ella, hizo que la pelirroja no pudiese evitar dedicarle una tierna sonrisa.

Digamos que ir a hacerse pruebas de fertilidad no era lo que Sora más deseaba en el mundo, tenía miedo por lo que le pudiesen decir. Pero por otra parte Yamato tenía razón, llevaban un par de años intentándolo con ganas y no pasaba nada, tal vez era hora de acudir a profesionales.

-¿El jueves entonces?.- preguntó la mujer acariciando el rostro de su marido, este asintió con la cabeza.- de acuerdo.

…

Como habían acordado, 3 días después el matrimonio Ishida con el pseudónimo de Srs. Yagami, para que nadie supiese de sus problemas para concebir, se presentó en una de las clínicas de fertilidad más prestigiosas de todo el país.

Ambos estaban de los nervios, sin duda esta era una situación que nunca pensaron que llegaría y además el ambiente no ayudaba nada. Esas paredes blancas, esos fluorescentes sin vida, ese olor característico a clínica, no era ni mucho menos lo que Sora tenía en mente cuando pensaba en como concebir a su hijo. En su hogar lleno de vida, con esas flores encima de su lecho, con ese olor de las velas aromáticas que iluminarían a ella y a su maravilloso marido.

Pensaba en esto, mientras aguardaba su turno en la sala de espera, pasándose las manos por la falda reiterativamente y mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Ver esos gestos fue lo necesario para que Yamato supiese que su mujer no estaba para nada tranquila. Él tampoco lo estaba pero debía guardar la calma y ser fuerte por su esposa.

-Tranquila, seguro que todo esta bien.- le dijo tomándole de la mano con seguridad.

Sora le miró y le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque su nerviosismo y miedo seguían en aumento.

El joven matrimonio sonrió de manera inconsciente al ver a una mujer entrar junto con su marido a la sala de espera. Y es que la mujer portaba una enorme barriga de embarazada y por su gran deseo de ser padres, Sora y Yamato no podían evitar sonreír a todas las embarazadas que veían.

Tras un saludo de cortesía, Takenouchi decidió romper el hielo.

-¿De cuanto esta?.- preguntó con amabilidad.

-Casi 7 meses.- respondió la señora, mientras su marido le acariciaba el vientre.

Yamato abrió los ojos al máximo de la impresión, ¡si parecía que iba a estallar!, ¿y aún le quedaban 2 meses de embarazo?.

La mujer rió divertida al ver el rostro del rubio.

-Se lo que estas pensando, pero es que… son 3, ocupan un poco más que uno solo.

-3, waa…- dijo Sora impactada.

-Si, es bastante común en las fecundaciones in vitro, ¿no lo sabíais?

Sora y Yamato compartieron una mirada confusa, ni se habían planteado el hecho de que la concepción de su hijo fuese in vitro, pero si de la forma tradicional no daba resultados debían empezar a plantearse estos otros métodos.

-Pero estamos encantados con nuestros 3 pequeños.- habló el padre de las criaturas con una sonrisa.- es nuestro tercer intento de fecundación in vitro y por fin, nos ha salido bien, seremos una gran familia.- terminó mirando a su mujer con ternura.

Yamato, también miró a su esposa con ternura, era una estampa muy dulce, ¿Qué importa tener 3 o 4 a la vez? Lo importante es que esos bebés iban a ser muy esperados y queridos, no les faltaría de nada.

-Srs. Yagami, su turno.- dijo una enfermera, obviamente Sora y Yamato no se dieron por aludidos.

-Eh… ¿Son ustedes los Srs. Yagami?.- volvió a preguntar acercándose a la pareja.

Yamato removió la cabeza perplejo y entonces es cuando recordó su pseudónimo y se levantó con nerviosismo, acompañado de Sora.

-Si, somos nosotros.

-Acompáñenme.- dijo la enfermera con amabilidad.

Entraron en la sala donde les esperaba un doctor de mediana edad, bastante amable. Después de contarle un poco su caso, el doctor les explicó, que lo primero era hacerse las pruebas de fertilidad y puesto que Sora, no estaba en los mejores días del mes para que le enredasen por ahí abajo, el único que se las haría de momento sería Yamato, para alivio de la pelirroja, que se moriría si le dijesen que es ella la que no puede concebir.

-Bien, Sr. Yagami, necesitamos una muestra.- dijo la enfermera mientras guiaba a la pareja a una habitación y le entregaba a Yamato un botecito completamente esterilizado.

-¿Muestra?, ¿de que?.- preguntó Ishida. No es que se hiciese el tonto, lo que pasa es que el problema de Yamato es que cuando se pone cardíaco no puede evitar decir tonterías y preguntar evidencias.

-Yamato de que va a ser, de soldaditos.- susurró la pelirroja, sonrojándose.

Ishida empezó a tartamudear.

-Eh… ah… un… ¿aquí?, ¿ahora?

-Sí señor, debe hacerlo aquí para que podamos hacer el examen de calidad de su semen.- explicó la enfermera con naturalidad.- recuerde, intente llenarlo hasta la rayita.

-Pero… ah… esto… es demasiada presión, no se si…- hablaba el rubio apurado. Este no era el ambiente con el que se suele inspirar normalmente.

-No se preocupe.- dijo la enfermera, abriendo la íntima habitación.- aquí tiene todo lo que necesita para excitarse.- explicó mientras mostraba las revistas y películas x que había en esa habitación.

Yamato palideció contemplando eso. Estaba seguro de que no iba a dar la talla.

-Venga machote, te espero aquí.- dijo Sora con diversión dándole un pequeño empujón.

-Eh… yo… ah, espera, ¿puede entrar ella conmigo?.- preguntó a la enfermera señalando a Sora.

-Pero que dices.- farfulló esta completamente roja.

-Bueno, mientras llene el botecito, no hay ningún problema.- dijo la enfermera.

Esas palabras hicieron sonreír por fin a Ishida y que tomando de la mano a su mujer la empezase a jalar hacia la habitación.

-Venga cariño, un poco de diversión.

Pero por supuesto que Sora no estaba por la labor de ayudar a su marido en esta misión.

-Yamato, ni hablar, hazlo tu solo.- dijo esta, resistiéndose a entrar.

-Oh venga, solo tardaré una eternidad, contigo en 5 minutos estaré listo.- pidió empezando a hacer pucheros, luego mirando a la enfermera que intentaba contener su risa por las declaraciones del rubio.-… eh… que… que no digo que solo dure 5 minutos, yo cuando me pongo estoy rato y rato, ¿a que si cariño?

-¡Entra ahí de una vez!.- ordenó la pelirroja ya harta del espectáculo que estaba dando su esposo, mientras le empujaba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

-¡Espera!… pero pásame tu ropa interior o algo, ¿no?.- pidió el joven abatido.

No hubo contestación, era un hecho estaban él y chibi-Yamato solos en esta dura labor, vamos como cuando eran adolescentes hormonados que solo pensaban en "eso".

-Venga chibi-Yamato, ¿estas listo?.- preguntó respirando fuertemente y mirando su entrepierna.- si ya se, hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos esto solos, a mi también me gusta más que lo haga ella, ¿sabes?, pero debemos ser fuertes. Tu y yo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Tras esta conversación, digna de un diván de psiquiatra, Yamato empezó a estudiar todo el material que tenía por ahí, pero por desgracia nada le convenció.

-Demasiadas tetas, demasiado culo, demasiado rubia, demasiado morena, demasiado flaca…- decía abatido mientras pasaba las revistas, en la que no encontraba nada de su gusto.- esto es un desastre.

Se sentó en el pequeño sofá apurado y desganado, ya no era un crío de 15 años que se excitaba con una minifalda, ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho y por suerte o por desgracia, la única que producía ese efecto en él y en su chibi-Yamato, era su esposa.

Empezó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos, esperando encontrar algo que le recordase a ella, no hubo suerte, lo que si encontró fue su teléfono móvil. Lo miró, igual tenía ahí alguna foto subidita de tono de su esposa y no se acordaba, pero de nuevo se equivocó. Lo más erótico que había era una foto de Sora ordeñando una vaca cuando estuvieron en Shimane el verano pasado. Pero lo que si tenía en su teléfono móvil de ultima generación era conexión a Internet y cuando se dio cuenta de eso, una pervertida sonrisa se adueño de su rostro. Tal vez ya era hora de volver a ver cierto video que grabaron en su luna de miel.

-Por favor, que siga estando, que siga estando…- hablaba Yamato mientras tecleaba.- genial, ¡Daisuke lo tiene en su Facebook!, cuanto tiempo "Cielito Lindo".- dijo pulsando el play y acomodándose para presenciar ese video, que tanto disfruto haciendo hace ya más de 7 años.

Un ratito después, Yamato salió de la habitación con su botecito y una cara de total satisfacción.

-Aquí tiene.- le dijo a la enfermera con superioridad, luego dirigiéndose a su mujer le susurró con sensualidad.-… ya no me acordaba lo morena que te pusiste en Acapulco…

-¡¿Qué?.- preguntó esta alarmada.

…

Unos días después, los "Srs. Yagami" volvían a tener cita con el doctor para que les diesen el resultado de los soldaditos de Yamato.

Se encontraban en el despacho de este, más nerviosos aún que el primer día, ya que al fin sabrían si la causa de su infertilidad era por Yamato o si deberían hacerse más pruebas.

-Veamos..- decía el médico, examinando los papeles.-… verás señor Yagami, el seminograma que le hemos realizado ha determinado que… bueno, su calidad de esperma no es la más adecuada para concebir.

-¿Es estéril?.- preguntó Sora apurada.

-¿Soy estéril?.- preguntó Yamato más apurado aún.

El médico rió divertido y habló en un tono mucho más tranquilizador.

-No, claro que no, puede tener hijos perfectamente. Lo que pasa es que sus espermatozoides tienen poca movilidad y por eso le cuesta más, díganme, ¿lo intentan a menudo?

-Oh si, unas tres veces al día.- respondió el rubio haciéndose el viril.

Mirada de incredulidad de Sora.

-Eh… quiero decir… 2... 1...- continuó la mirada de Sora.-… eh… 3 o 4 a la semana de normal…

-Aunque últimamente, apenas lo hacemos… el trabajo nos estresa mucho y nos quita demasiado tiempo.- dijo al fin Sora no queriendo seguir los faroles de su esposo.-… déjalo en 1 a la semana, como mucho 2.

-De acuerdo.- tomó nota el médico, un tanto apurado.-… habéis comentado que el trabajo os mantiene estresados.

-Si, bastante.- confirmó Sora.

-¿Sabéis que el estrés puede ser causa de que el semen no tenga la calidad idónea?.- preguntó el doctor, ante la mirada de confusión del matrimonio.- miré.- dijo, mostrando un panfleto.- aquí vienen cosas que puedes hacer para mejorar la calidad de tu esperma; relax, ejercicio, nada de alcohol, ni tabaco, dieta sana con mucha vitaminas y por supuesto nada de ropa ajustada, lo mejor sería dormir sin calzoncillos.

-¡Genial!.- asintió Yamato feliz mirando a Sora, mientras esta ponía cara de circunstancias.

-Puede seguir estas indicaciones, por supuesto seguir intentándolo a menudo y es posible que conciban.- explicó el médico con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó Sora ilusionada.

-Si, inténtenlo. Si en un plazo estimado siguen sin concebir, empezaremos con el tratamiento de fertilidad.- explicó el hombre.- Por cierto señora Yagami, usted aún no se ha hecho las pruebas ¿Desea hacérselas ahora?

-Eh… ah…- empezó apurada mientras se levantaba.-… mejor… a ver si esto funciona y… ya si eso… ya me las haré… más adelante…. Vámonos.- ordenó a su marido que seguía entusiasmado leyendo su panfleto.

Al fin el matrimonio Ishida tenía una respuesta a sus problemas y también la esperanza de poder llegar a concebir con naturalidad.

Yamato se puso a ello nada más llegar a casa. Desterró de su cajón sus boxers ajustados y sus pantalones, como él los denominaba, "marca-culito". Llamó a la central de la NASA para decirles que quería estar un tiempo relajado sin ninguna misión y se hizo una tabla de ejercicios para realizar todos los días, y por supuesto que ahora si, lo hacían 3 veces al día.

Por su parte Sora acudió a su médica de cabecera en asuntos sexuales, su ginecóloga. La pelirroja llevaba acudiendo a la doctora Miyata prácticamente desde que tuvo su primera regla, por eso era su mayor confidente en todos estos asuntos, de hecho la mayoría de las cosas referentes a su vida sexual solo se las había contado a ella.

La mujer en cuestión, era una amable señora más cerca de los 50 que de los 40, y que por supuesto tenía un cariño muy especial a Sora, porque la había visto crecer y convertirse de una adolescente apurada, por no saber como tener relaciones con su novio a una mujer apurada por el hecho de que su marido no tenga un semen compatible con ella.

-No es grave, si hace lo que le han dicho, mejorara la calidad, no te preocupes.- explicaba la doctora, mientras revisaba las pruebas que le habían hecho días atrás a Yamato.

-Y si… ¿el problema es mío?.- preguntó la muchacha apurada, yendo de un lado a otro del despacho.

-Bueno, si quieres yo te puedo hacer las pruebas.- se ofreció la doctora con amabilidad.

Pero a la pelirroja eso no le convencía en absoluto.

-¿Y si sale que no puedo tener hijos?, ¿Cómo le digo a Yamato que no voy a poder ser madre?

-Sora, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿es que acaso tienes miedo de que tu marido no te quiera igual según lo que salga?

Sora giró la vista con tristeza. Sabía que era mentira, que Yamato nunca la rechazaría por no poder concebir, el problema era suyo, era ella misma la que se rechazaba, por eso se resistía a hacerse las pruebas.

-¿Tu le rechazas a él porque no tenga el mejor semen del mundo?.- preguntó Miyata, acercándose a Sora con ternura.

-¡No, claro que no!.- negó la pelirroja rápidamente.-… además se esta esforzando tanto, ¡si hasta ha dejado la mahonesa!

El rostro de la mujer reflejo confusión.

-Esto, creo que la mahonesa no influye en el esperma…

-Ya bueno, pero es que se encontraba un poco gordo y ya que se pone a hacer dieta, quiere adelgazar.- explicó Sora desde su mundo.- pero es que, una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra, yo quiero ser madre, claro que si, pero es que si es por él, habríamos sido los Von Trapp desde los 20 años. ¿Y si es culpa mía por haberlo pospuesto tanto?, ¿y si ya soy demasiado vieja?

-Cariño, tienes 29 años, estas en una edad perfecta para concebir.

-Ya… pues no se nota…- musitó la chica bajando la cabeza con tristeza.

La mujer sonrió con ternura, había lidiado con esa chica desde la adolescencia y siempre creía que todos sus pequeños problemas eran el mayor drama del mundo, y por supuesto, siempre se culpaba a ella misma.

-Mira, te voy a hacer un calendario de tu ciclo, señalando cuando son los mejores para concebir, ¿de acuerdo? y no te preocupes, si necesitas algo ven a verme.- dijo Miyata entregándole el calendario.

Y es que la doctora aún tenía pacientes por atender y no podía pasarse toda la mañana con los dilemas de Takenouchi.

-Gracias.- dijo Sora, con un hilillo de voz, mientras examinaba su nuevo calendario.

Seguro que Yamato se alegraba al ver su nuevo calendario. Así podría rehacer su calendario de cópulas más acordemente con los días más fértiles de Sora.

De ese modo, los días fueron transcurriendo, transformándose en semanas y en meses.

Yamato siguió con su dura labor de mejorar sus soldaditos y claro también asaltaba a Sora en todo momento con la excusa de "hora de concebir". Como cuando se presentó en su estudio y a Sora no le quedó más remedio que terminar haciéndolo encima de su maravillosa colección de diseños de primavera, o en el cumpleaños de Toshiko; fueron a cenar a su casa y lo acabaron haciendo malamente y sin hacer ruido en la habitación que Sora tenía cuando vivía ahí. Por cierto que hacerlo ahí les trajo maravillosos recuerdos de su adolescencia.

Pero nada, aún no ocurría nada. Lo bueno es que se divertían más que nunca y lo llegaban a hacer en lugares insospechados que nunca pensaron que lo harían, pero luego siempre volvía la decepción y el abatimiento. Y Yamato ya ardió de furia el día que recibió una siempre buena noticia, pero que en estas circunstancias a él le hizo sentirse más desdichado e impotente si puede.

Sora estaba en casa, disfrutando de su amado sobrinito Tenshi, que estaba a punto de cumplir 2 años. Era el mismo retrato que su padre Takeru y cuando este estaba trabajando era evidente quien estaba encantada de quedarse con él. Sora adoraba a ese niño y hasta que ella pudiese cumplir su deseo de ser madre, cuidar de el era el único consuelo que le quedaba.

La pelirroja sonrió al ver a su marido llegar a casa, ya acercándose con el pequeño niño en brazos, le saludó.

-Mira quien esta aquí, es tío Yamato, salúdale Tenshi.

El rubio trató de dibujar una sonrisa para el pequeño niño, mientras le acariciaba con dulzura su mejilla sonrojada, pero a Sora no le engañó. Yamato traía una cara terriblemente seria.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?.- preguntó Sora, depositando al niño en su pequeño parque.

-¿A que no sabes quien va a ser padre?.- preguntó con una sarcástica sonrisa.

Sora negó un tanto temerosa.

-¡Taichi!, me ha llamado, para decirme que Akane esta embarazada, ¡como si a mi me importase!.- gritó alterándose por momentos.

-Yamato pero es una genial noticia, me alegro un montón por ellos.- dijo Sora, sin camuflar su alegría y emoción.

Y claro, escuchar eso, hizo que Yamato se sintiese más impotente por momentos y pagase su frustración con su esposa.

-Si, es genial. Tendrías que haberte casado con él, así ya serías madre.

La sonrisa de la cara de Sora desapareció en el momento. Ese comentario le había dolido bastante, pero trato de calmarse y no alterarse ella también, sabía que Yamato no lo había dicho con maldad y aunque así fuese sabía que era por la frustración que sentía por el hecho de no poder ser padre.

-Voy a hacer como si no he oído eso.- dijo la mujer contundentemente.- y ahora, vamos a ir a su casa a darles la enhorabuena.

-Yo no voy.- bufó el rubio tirándose al sofá.

-¡Yamato!.- regañó Sora, pero este la cortó.

-¡No!, ¡estoy harto!, estoy hasta las narices de que todo el mundo sea padre menos yo. ¿Por qué voy a ir hasta su casa para hacer como si me alegro cuando realmente estoy muerto de envidia?, ¡me quedó aquí!, ¡todo lo que hecho no sirve de nada!, soy un puto eunuco que nunca te hará madre.- gritaba mientras se metía en la habitación.- ¿sabes?, ¡creo que este en un gran motivo de divorcio!, ¡mi marido es estéril!, te lo firmaría sin ningún problema, no te preocupes.- terminó dando un portazo en la habitación.

Sora había aguantado los gritos de su esposo sin moverse, hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía tan furioso con el mundo, y por supuesto que no le gritaba a ella de esa forma. Iba a empezar a llorar amargamente, pero se detuvo al escuchar los lloros del pequeño Tenshi. Con ternura maternal lo tomó en brazos, como a cualquier niño no le gustaba ver a mayores discutir y pegarse gritos.

Ishida llevaba rato tirado en la cama, pensando en su lamentable comportamiento. Sabía que no había sido el adecuado, que se había pasado gritando a su esposa de esa manera, pero es que se sentía terriblemente mal. Todos eran padres menos él, era desesperante. Tras un rato de reflexión, Yamato al fin se levantó de la cama, esa actitud no ayudaba en absoluto, debía recuperar su optimismo, seguir intentándolo y si así no funcionaba acudirían a otros métodos, no era el fin del mundo. Podría llegar a ser padre si así lo deseaba, pero antes debía darle la enhorabuena a su mejor amigo. Al fin y al cabo, él no tenía la culpa de sus problemas y además, interiormente, por supuesto que se alegraba por él y deseaba que cuando Sora estuviese embarazada, cosa que esperaba que fuese pronto, Taichi también se alegrase por él.

Salió de la habitación y automáticamente sonrió al ver a su amada esposa jugando con su sobrinito, no había duda de que sería una madre perfecta.

-¿Compramos bombones de camino?, a las embarazadas les gusta el chocolate, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar su tono de voz amable y arrepentido, Sora se giró hacia su esposo y una tierna sonrisa se adueño de su rostro. Se levantó y sin decir nada le abrazó con cariño. No era momento de reprocharse nada, era momento de estar los dos juntos y apoyarse.

-Lo siento, siento todo, soy un imbécil.- se disculpó el rubio girando el rostro.

-Shhh… todo esta bien, te amo.- le dijo Sora mientras juntaba sus labios con los de su marido.

Sin más contratiempos y tras dejar a Tenshi en casa de Natsuko, el matrimonio Ishida se dirigió a la residencia Yagami para felicitarles en persona por esta feliz noticia.

-Oooh, enhorabuena.- gritó Sora abrazándose a Akane con entusiasmo.

Mientras las mujeres hacían la típica escena hablando de bebés y Sora atosigaba a la embarazada a preguntas, los hombres mantenían el típico silencio, esperando haber quien se animaba a hablar.

-Bueno, enhorabuena.- se lanzó Yamato con una sincera sonrisa, ofreciéndole la mano a Yagami.

Mano que por supuesto este miró extrañado y se abalanzó a su amigo para abrazarle.

-¡Es genial, Yama-kun!, es la mejor noticia que me han dado en la vida…- gritaba zarandeando al rubio de un lado a otro.-… ou… bombones, gracias…

-Eh, en realidad son para Akane.- explicó Yamato, algo tarde, ya que Taichi ya se había comido tres.

-¿Huh?.- preguntó con toda la boca manchada de chocolate.

-Eh, nada.- ignoró Yamato, luego se dirigió hacia la mujer con una sonrisa.- enhorabuena, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¡Buf!, no paro de comer, se nota que es hijo de Taichi.- explicó Akane, haciendo que todos no pudiesen evitar reír. Todos menos el aludido, que seguía inmerso en su mundo de comer bombones.

Pasaron una agradable tarde con los Yagami, tanto que hasta a Yamato se le olvido por un momento el disgusto que se había llevado al conocer la noticia, hasta que claro el moreno metió el dedo en la yaga.

-¿Y vosotros que?, a ver cuando os animáis.- empezó pegando una palmada a Yamato en la espalda.

Obviamente el matrimonio Ishida se incomodo por ese comentario.

-Si, bueno… poco a poco.- dijo Sora para salir airosa. Conocía a Yamato y su orgullo, por eso no era plan de ir pregonando que su esperma no era el mejor del mundo.

-Oye Yama-kun.- susurró Taichi al oído del rubio.- si tienes problemas, me dejas una noche con Sora y te lo soluciono… jeje…

Y ese comentario, que en otras circunstancias habría quedado como las típicas bromas de Taichi, fue la gota que colmo el vaso para que Yamato volviese a estallar de furia.

-¡¿Y por que das por hecho que queremos tener hijos?.- gritó levantándose de golpe.- si no los hemos tenido es porque aún no queremos, estamos bien como estamos, sin niños repelentes que manchen y rompan todo, porque cuando queramos tenerlos, los tendremos sin ningún problema, ¡¿entiendes imbécil?

Sin decir ni una palabra más, el rubio abandonó la vivienda, dejando a Taichi un tanto enfadado, según él, Yamato no tenía porque haberse puesto así, solo era una broma, a Akane un poco apurada, sabía que a veces su marido tenía poco tacto con sus bromas y a Sora con una sonrisa nerviosa. Una vez más ella tendría que excusar los desplantes de su esposo.

-No le hagáis caso, ha tenido un mal día.- excusó la mujer mientras se levantaba, para ir en busca de su marido.

-Sora, ¿todo va bien?.- preguntó el diplomático dando muestra de su eterna preocupación por la relación de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Si, lo estará, no te preocupes.- respondió la portadora del amor con una sonrisa.-… cuidaos mucho, Akane te llamó luego, ¿de acuerdo?

Tras salir de la residencia de los Yagami, Sora fue directa hasta su automóvil donde esperaba Yamato, ya con el cinturón puesto y las llaves en el contacto.

-Yamato…- susurró la diseñadora con dulzura, al ver la expresión de tristeza de su esposo.

-Lo siento, lo he vuelto a estropear.

-No digas eso.- le dijo acariciándole el pelo con dulzura.- te entiendo, yo siento lo mismo.

-Es que…- empezó volviendo la vista a su esposa.-… no es que no me alegre por ellos, me alegro un montón de verdad. Seguro que Taichi será un padre magnifico pero… es que… ya solo quedan Koushiro y Mimi. Y seguro que también serán padres antes que nosotros.

-Amor….

-No es justo, nosotros fuimos los primeros que nos casamos, los primeros que estuvimos de novios, seguro que hasta los primeros que… empezamos a "practicar", ¿y vamos a ser los últimos en tener hijos?… si los tenemos…- bajo el rostro de nuevo abatido por sus pensamientos.

-Claro que los vamos a tener, te lo prometo, ¿de acuerdo?, confía en mi.- aseguró la pelirroja con determinación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó el compañero de Gabumon confuso.

-Voy a ir a hacerme las pruebas… y me someteré a tratamientos de fertilidad.- anunció la pelirroja.

No podía tener más miedo, debía saber si ella era la causa o no y hacer todo lo posible por embarazarse, del mismo modo que lo estaba haciendo Yamato.

-Pero amor.- susurró Yamato con dulzura.-… si tu no soportas tomar medicamentos, te sientan mal hasta las pastillas para la tos.

-No importa, tengo que ser fuerte y dar todo de mi, igual que tú.- dijo, para después fundirse con Yamato en un dulce y amoroso beso.

Un beso, que poco a poco fue ganando intensidad, simplemente Yamato era incapaz de dejarla de besar, la amaba demasiado, la adoraba, la necesitaba, ella lo era todo para él, y es que era la única persona en el mundo que le podía devolver la sonrisa cuando estaba tan triste como ahora.

-Ey…- dijo entre sus continuos besos, Sora tampoco quería dejarlo de besar por nada del mundo.-… ¿Lo hacemos ahora?.- preguntó con picardía mientras indicaba con la cabeza el asiento trasero y sus manos lentamente se deslizaban por dentro de su jersey.

-De acuerdo.- asintió la mujer con una sonrisa de complicidad. Era innegable que con la excusa de intentar tener un hijo, se estaban poniendo las botas.

Al fin, Sora se hizo las pruebas para determinar si era una mujer estéril o no. Y para su alegría y alivió todo salió normal, en teoría no debía tener ningún problema para concebir, lo que hizo que a Ishida le cayese toda la presión y esto era algo que no ayudaba para nada a los soldaditos del rubio. Pero Sora estaba dispuesta a compartir la carga y dar todas las facilidades posibles, por ello comenzó un tratamiento de fertilidad. A pesar de que como Yamato dijo su cuerpo nunca había tolerado demasiado bien los medicamentos. Vómitos, mareos y hasta diarreas eran las consecuencias que el cuerpo de la pobre Sora sufría debido al tratamiento. Y claro, para Yamato no era plato de buen gusto hacerlo con una moribunda, aunque Sora le animase a tomar su cuerpo, él no se inspiraba como debía.

En estas circunstancias, tomaron una decisión, si en el plazo de un mes seguían sin concebir, lo harían en un laboratorio, se someterían a una inseminación artificial.

Con este panorama, amaneció un día muy especial para la pareja, sobre todo para ella, ¡el día de su 30 cumpleaños!, aunque tal y como se encontraba no le hacía ninguna gracia ser una treinteañera.

-Felicidades.- dijo Yamato con una sonrisa, mientras la abrazaba con ternura y le proporcionaba un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Grr…- gruñó la pelirroja tapándose por completo con la sábana.

El rubio rió divertido y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que taparse el también con la sábana y juguetear un poco con su mujer.

-Yama, estate quieto.- dijo la portadora del amor sacando la cabeza de las sábanas con una sonrisa. Segundos después Yamato también sacó la cabeza de dentro de la cama, donde ya estaba encima de ella.

-Estoy intentando felicitarte…- dijo con travesura, mientras le besaba el cuello y en una de sus manos ya tenía sus braguitas.

-¿Cuándo me has quitado eso?.- preguntó la chica atónita, con el paso de los años, su marido había ganado mucha habilidad para despojarle de su ropa interior.

Se sobresaltó al sentir las manos de Yamato recorriendo su cuerpo, deslizándole el camisón con una suave caricia, a la vez que sus labios iban haciendo un camino de besos por su escote, directo a sus pechos.

-Me… encanta tu… felicitación.- dijo la pelirroja, de manera entrecortada y con algún que otro suspiro, mientras dejaba que su marido se metiese de nuevo por dentro de la sábana.

Se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Yamato recorriendo su anatomía, ya la había sentido un millón de veces, pero eso no quitaba para que le siguiese excitando como la primera vez, porque hacer el amor con Yamato, era como redescubrirse de nuevo. Por mucho que él la conociese y supiese perfectamente como llenarla de placer, a Sora le seguía estremeciendo cada caricia, igual que esas primeras caricias que se daban, sin mirarse demasiado por la vergüenza y con los nervios a flor de piel cuando tan solo eran unos adolescentes.

Tras saborear y deleitarse con sus pechos, siguió el camino hasta el ombligo, pero esta vez no bajo más, sino que volvió para arriba, quería hacerla desesperar hasta el límite. Sonrió al sacar de nuevo la cabeza y encontrarse con el rostro de su amada frente al suyo. Estaba sonrojada, con esos ojos que desbordaban pasión y excitación y que le miraban exigiendo una explicación por haberse detenido en este preciso momento. Siguió el duelo de miradas unos segundos más, Sora iba a decirle algo, pero entonces es cuando Yamato junto sus labios a los suyos, proporcionándole sensuales besos, por la mejilla, por la frente, por el hombro, combinándolo con algún que otro mordisco. Mientras Sora, no podía aguantar más y ya subía la camiseta de su esposo para poder acariciar su escultural cuerpo. Yamato resistiéndose a dejar de besarla, se incorporó un poco sacando la dichosa camiseta de su cuerpo y tirándola por los aires, después volvió a caer encima de su mujer y sus labios irremediablemente volvieron a juntarse.

-¿Te he dicho ya que me encanta tu felicitación?.- preguntó la diseñadora divertida, mientras dejaba que Yamato la besase en la oreja y perdiese su valiosa mano por su intimidad.

Este de nuevo paro un segundo para contemplarla, completamente anonadado, la amaba, nunca se cansaría de repetirlo, ni tampoco de dar gracias por lo afortunado que era por poder amarla cada día.

-Mi amor…- volvió de nuevo a perderse en su cuello.-… quiero que lo disfrutes más que nunca… no se cumplen 30 años todos los días…

En el acto, supo que con esa afirmación lo había estropeado. Sora se tensó y giro la vista, pasando su sonrisa divertida y su expresión de deseo a una de total tristeza. El joven también detuvo sus besos y caricias y la miró con confusión.

-30 años y aún sin ser madre…- musitó amargamente, mientras se apartaba un poco de Yamato.

-Cielo, te prometo que este va a ser el último año que te voy a despertar yo por tu cumpleaños.- dijo el rubio, acariciándole dulcemente el pelo, esta la miró extrañada.- el año que viene, te despertará un lindo bebé, nuestro bebé.- dijo, dibujando una esperanzadora sonrisa.

-¿Tu crees?.- preguntó la chica, acariciando el rostro de su marido con la yema de los dedos, mientras poco a poco se perdía de nuevo en sus hermosos ojos zafiro.

Esos ojos reflejaban sinceridad y amor incondicional, lo mismo que llevaba viendo en todos estos años despertándose junto a él. Estaba claro que la mayor meta en la vida de Yamato era hacer feliz a su esposa todos los días de su vida, o por lo menos eso es lo que veía Sora cada vez que miraba sus ojos.

-Tengo un buen presentimiento.- fue lo último que dijo Ishida, antes de perderse por completo en los labios de su esposa.

Esta vez, era Yamato el que le había devuelto la sonrisa a Sora y con ese dulce beso cada vez más apasionado, consiguió que de nuevo su expresión reflejase no solo amor, sino deseo, excitación y sobre todo, muchas ganas de Yamato.

….

Faltaba menos de una semana para que pidiesen de nuevo cita en la clínica de fertilidad para someterse por fin a la inseminación. Esa noche Sora la había pasado realmente mal, con nauseas, dolor de vientre y mareos, y la mañana siguiente no iba a ser mejor. Lo primero que hizo nada más despertarse fue ir directa al baño para vomitar, claro que Yamato se dio cuenta de eso y se sintió terriblemente culpable, ya que él achacaba todo este malestar en Sora a la medicación que había estado tomando para mejorar su fertilidad.

-Cariño, deja de tomar esos medicamentos. El que tiene problemas soy yo, no es necesario que tu tomes nada… por favor…- dijo el rubio asomándose al baño apurado.

La mujer ni le contestó, estaba demasiado ocupada tomándose el vientre a la espera de una nueva vomitona.

Esta vez, algo era diferente y ella lo sabía. Estos dolores y este malestar no eran causa de sus dichosos medicamentos, sentía que había algo más detrás de todo esto. Lo sentía dentro de ella, había algo nuevo a como era de costumbre.

Llevaba varios minutos observando su reflejo en el espejo, para preocupación de su esposo que no apartaba la vista de ella. Trataba de descubrir que era lo que pasaba, porque se sentía de esta manera, no le había dicho nada a Yamato, no quería darle falsas esperanzas, pero llevaba varios días percibiendo estas sensaciones, además estaba casi segura de que la medicación no era la responsable de este malestar que sentía, ya que no la tomaba desde hace algunos días. Y por si esto fuera poco, llevaba varios días de retraso menstrual, aunque a esto no le dio mucha importancia, ya que desde que tomaba la medicación, su regla había perdido toda su regularidad. Pero no era momento de seguir haciendo suposiciones, era hora de salir de dudas.

-Yama… ¿hay tests?.- preguntó sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-Lo siento, tire el _Cosmopolitan_ ayer a la basura, pensé que ya habías hecho los tests que vienen.- respondió el rubio con inocencia, mientras bostezaba.

Sora sonrió, Yamato estaba demasiado somnoliento para ni si quiera imaginar que es lo que le había pedido.

-Yamato, me refiero al test de embarazo, ¿compraste?.- volvió a preguntar esta vez observándole con unos ojos que emanaban ilusión.

-Si, compre el otro día. Son geniales, los últimos que han sacado.- respondió Yamato con normalidad, abriendo el armarito donde se guardaban, y ante la sorpresa de Sora por la tranquilidad con la que se lo había tomado el rubio.

-¡Un momento!.- al fin cayó en la cuenta de lo que le habían pedido.- ¿quieres decir que…, ¿quieres decir que… que… que…

-No lo se, vamos a ver.- dijo Takenouchi con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras tomaba el predictor de las manos de su estático marido.

-Como… sabes… crees… que… como…- seguía Ishida con sus incoherencias. Sora se había hecho varios test de embarazo desde que lo intentaban, pero siempre por petición de Yamato, esta era la primera vez que ella lo sugería, por eso Ishida estaba tan sorprendido.

-Es una intuición, por favor cariño no te hagas ilusiones, ¿de acuerdo?.- pidió Sora, mientras abría el envoltorio.- … ahora a hacer pis en el palito.

-De acuerdo.- accedió Yamato ya sacándose su miembro ante el alucine de Sora.

-Cariño yo, tengo que mear yo.

-Si, claro, perdona… estoy demasiado nervioso.- se excusó el rubio, volviéndose a subir los pantalones con una risa nerviosas.- venga hazlo y salgamos de dudas.

Sora estaba preparándose para miccionar de una vez, pero había algo que se lo impedía, algo rubio de 1,80 y que no despegaba su vista de ella.

-Yama… te importa dejarme un poquito de intimidad.- pidió con amabilidad.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué dices?, tranquila no me importa verte meando.- respondió este con naturalidad.

-Pero a mi si, no me sale si te tengo ahí, con la vista clavada en mi.- excusó la chica, claramente incomoda.

-Pero… yo…

-Venga, ahora salgo.- dijo Sora mientras le empujaba a la salida.

-¡Pero tengo derecho a saberlo a la vez que tu!.- se resistía el rubio a abandonar el baño.

-Te prometo que lo vemos juntos, quédate ahí.- dijo, una vez que había conseguido sacar al rubio del baño, mientras cerraba la puerta y volvía a concentrarse en su labor.

No fueron ni dos minutos los que estuvo encerrada, pero a Yamato se le hicieron como dos lustros. Con la oreja pegada en la puerta escuchó; como orinaba su esposa, como tiraba de la cadena y hasta como se lavaba las manos. Para desesperación de este que no podía creer como algo de tan vital transcendencia, Sora se lo tomaba con tanta calma.

Por fin, la puerta se abrió y Sora salió de ella con el predictor en la mano.

-Que… que… que…- habló Yamato llevándose las manos a la cabeza y buscando a Sora con la mirada para que le diese alguna explicación.

Esta mantenía su vista fija en el test.

-Hay que esperar.- susurró con tranquilidad.

El silencio se hizo dueño de la casa, bueno de la casa, de la ciudad y del mundo. No se escuchaba el trasiego de coches habitual de Shibuya, ni los molestos ladridos del perro del vecino de arriba, nada, silencio absoluto. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, como si no existiese nada más que ese predictor. Y ahí, como estatuas humanas, los Srs. Ishida contemplaban ese pequeño instrumento que en un segundo iba a ser capaz de embriagarles de felicidad para el resto de sus vidas o sumirles en una nueva decepción.

Por fin, parece que el test mostró algo y las caras de los Ishida al fin volvieron a tener expresividad.

-¡¿Pero que leches significa esto?.- gritó Yamato con desesperación.

…

* * *

N/A: siento dejarlo así pero… era obvio, ¡hay que dar emoción al asunto!, subiré la conti muy pronto I promise. Además que esto es un pequeño aperitivo, debéis coger fuerzas porque la continuación es un especial de 4 capítulos de duración y que desde ahora digo que disfrute mucho escribiendo y espero que vosotros disfrutéis leyendo.

Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar. **soratolove/sorato4ever**


	5. PPPII: 8 meses, 3 semanas y 1 día

Aquí esta el especial de 4 capítulos, en realidad es como uno solo, va todo seguido, pero como me quedo enorme, pues lo subo en varios capítulos para hacer más cómoda y llevadera la lectura (no me responsabilizo de cegueras, ni enrojecimientos de ojos, cuando ocurra esto, tomaos unos minutos de descanso, jeje)

* * *

**Capítulo Especial (5, 6, 7 y 8):**

**PÁNICO DE PADRES PRIMERIZOS II**

**8 meses, 3 semanas y 1 día **

-¡¿Pero que leches significa esto?.- gritó Yamato con desesperación.

-Vale cariño no te pongas nervioso… esto es… esto es… ¡la culpa es tuya por comprar un test tan complicado!, ¡no podías haber comprado el de las rayitas de toda la vida!.- gritó Sora, que su tranquilidad había durado cero coma.

El rubio iba a reprimirle, acumulaba una gran tensión, pero logró templar los nervios. No era el momento de iniciar una batalla, además mirando el predictor logró ver algo que antes se le había escapado.

-Cariño mira, no es una alubia tinta como habíamos pensado… es… es… es… ¡una carita sonriente!.- exclamó contagiándose esa misma sonrisa en su propio rostro, Sora le miró sin entender que ocurría.- ¡estas embarazada!

La tomó por las aires, empezando a dar vueltas con ella. Era el momento que había esperado toda su vida, por fin se cumpliría uno de sus grandes sueños, y este sería el día en que se iniciaría su familia. Pero se extrañó al nos percibir respuesta por parte de Sora, su expresión no había cambiado en absoluto, ¿acaso no se alegraba de este embarazo?

-Amor, ¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó depositándola en el suelo.

-¿Cómo sabes que la carita sonriente es embarazo?, es más, ¿Cómo sabes que esto es una carita sonriente.

Se había llevado demasiadas decepciones y no deseaba una más, por eso quería estar completamente segura de que su embarazo era real y dijese lo que dijese Yamato, a ella el dibujito del test seguía pareciéndole un guisante arrugado.

-Cielo, es una carita sonriente, mira.- explicó con felicidad, Sora siguió mirándola con escepticismo.-… las caritas sonrientes solo pueden significar embarazo…

-¿Y si me hubiese hecho el test con 15 años?.- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Si te hubieses hecho el test con 15 años tendríamos un problema porque cuando tenías 15 años yo aún no sabía que había debajo de esa diminuta faldita de tenis.- dijo Yamato por poner un poco de diversión, mientras le daba un suave pellizco en el trasero, estaba completamente seguro de que iba a ser padre.

-¡Yamato!, sabes a que me refiero, para una adolescente la carita sonriente significa que no esta embarazada, solo quiero cerciorarme antes de alegrarme, no me apetece volver a pasar una decepción.

El astronauta la miró con ternura, pensaba que él lo había pasado mal con tantos intentos frustrados, pero para Sora el sufrimiento había sido todavía mayor y conociéndola, aun sabiendo que el problema había sido suyo, estaba seguro que ella se había echado la culpa a ella misma.

-Esta bien… ¿Por qué no llamas a tu ginecóloga y nos cercioramos?

La joven asintió manteniendo su expresión neutra.

-Yamato, solo quiero estar segura de que estoy embarazada.

…

-Enhorabuena, estas embarazada.- anunció la doctora Miyata con alegría, pero al ver la expresión de horror de su paciente, su cara también cambió.- ¿no esta contenta?

-Joder, me dijo que el controlaba… joder…- se quejaba una apurada adolescente llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, el matrimonio Ishida aguardaba aparentemente con tranquilidad su turno en la sala de espera. Sora ya se había tomado las muestras de sangre y como estaban tan impacientes, la doctora Miyata les había pedido que esperasen los resultados ahí mismo, de ese modo, esa misma mañana sabrían con seguridad si iban a ser padres o no.

La tranquilidad que mostró el rubio cuando percibió esa carita sonriente, que a Sora aún le seguía pareciendo Joker, el malo de Batman, ya había desaparecido por completo. No tanto por el posible embarazo o la nueva decepción, sino por los hospitales, más concretamente por la planta en la que estaban, ginecología, se ponía cardíaco con estos temas.

Pero de momento debía aparentar calma, por Sora, por si le tenía que dar de nuevo fuerzas si resultaba una falsa alarma, o por si le tenían que reanimar a él si resultaba la prueba positiva. Iba a decirle algo a su esposa, pero calló y se puso en pie acompañado de Sora, cuando vio la puerta de la consulta abrirse.

-¿Pero como es posible?, carita sonriente, es decir, no embarazo.- alucinaba el adolescente que iba a ser padre accidental dentro de 9 meses.

-¡Cállate, la culpa es tuya!.- le pegaba la chica con el bolso, ante la mirada de horror de todos los que esperaban, entre ellos Sora y Yamato.-…. Yo controlo, yo controlo… y si me dices que fue fantástico… pero… ¡solo duró un minuto!

-¡No hables mal del padre de tu hijo delante de tu futuro hijo!.- seguían los gritos del joven, tratando de cubrirse para evitar más golpes.

-A que hora te alegras de no saber que tenía debajo de la falda a los 15 años.- dijo Sora, mirando alucinada como se alejaban los dos jóvenes gritándose improperios.

Yamato ni le contestó, continuaba observando la escena con absoluta perplejidad. En ese instante, Sora se volvió al escuchar su nombre.

-Takenouchi Sora.- llamó la doctora asomándose por la puerta y al ver como no solo se volteaba la chica, sino también Ishida, rectificó.-… ou, Ishida, Sora Ishida, perdón es la costumbre.

-No se preocupe.- sonrió la pelirroja acercándose, a decir verdad, ella todavía no estaba acostumbrada a presentarse como Ishida.

Pasaron y tomaron asiento frente a la mesa. Sora conocía ese despacho demasiado bien, de hecho había varios dibujos colgados en la pared hechos por ella misma cuando era una adolescente, por el contrario para Yamato Ishida era la primera vez que entraba a ese despacho y también la primera vez que estaba frente a esa mujer. Mantenía la vista gacha, tratando de no mirar nada en concreto y es que todo lo que había o eran pósters del sistema reproductor femenino, de ciclos menstruales o de cómo ponerse un tampón correctamente, se sentía bastante perdido entre tantas cosas de mujeres. Y luego estaba la doctora, esa doctora que muy seguramente sabría de su vida sexual más que él mismo, porque como Sora le había dicho en alguna ocasión, ella era a la única persona a la que le había contado todas sus dudas y problemas referentes al sexo, y estaba 100% seguro de que su nombre habría salido en la mayoría de esas conversaciones.

-Yamato, por fin te conozco, aunque ya siento como si te conociese de toda la vida, como a Sora.

Esas aparentemente amables palabras de la señora fueron la confirmación para el rubio, que continuó con la mirada baja, hasta que recibió un codazo de su esposa.

-Yamato, Midori te esta hablando, se amable.

El joven miró a Sora mientras se tocaba el brazo en dolorido. Sabía que si hacía uno de sus numeritos Sora se enfadaría considerablemente, ya que esa mujer era como una segunda madre para ella.

-Encantado señora ginecóloga.- respondió de manera infantil sin mirarla demasiado.

La mujer hizo grandes esfuerzos para aguantar la risa, ese hombre a punto de cumplir 30 parecía un crío asustado y avergonzado, era muy divertido. Por el contrario, Sora hizo grandes esfuerzos para no golpearle de nuevo, estaba quedando como un retrasado mental delante de una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

-Bueno, no vamos a alargar esto más, ¿no creéis?.- dijo la mujer, llevando las manos a sus informes.

Sora miró a su esposo con cierto temor y este le tomó la mano con cariño, llevándola hasta sus labios para besarla con dulzura, haciéndole saber que estaría ahí pasase lo que pasase, que jamás la soltaría de su mano. Tras compartir una pequeña sonrisa, volvieron de nuevo la vista hacia la mujer.

-Estamos listos.- dijo Sora con nerviosismo.

-De acuerdo…

La doctora carraspeó fuertemente, se llevó la mano a la montura de sus gafas para subirlas un poco y leyó el papel con determinación, papel que sabía de sobra lo que ponía. Y de nuevo el tiempo se detuvo para los posibles futuros padres, los movimientos de Miyata estaban completamente ralentizados, el silencio era tal que podían escuchar el sonido de los papeles en su mano, así como el paso de su lengua humedeciéndose un poco los labios. Alzó la mirada, la clavó en Sora y sonrió.

-Estas embarazada.

La pelirroja no respondió en el momento, quedó un poco aturdida, por eso ni escuchó los gritos de jubilo de Yamato. Se volvió hacia él, para cerciorarse si había escuchado lo mismo que ella, y una de dos, o lo había escuchado o es que le había tocado la lotería porque no paraba de gritar con una sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara. Tampoco reaccionó cuando le abrazó fuertemente, estaba en estado de shock.

-Amor, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿no lo has oído?.- preguntó el rubio, al ver que su mujer estaba como una estatua de piedra.- ¡vas a ser mama!

Se dejo cautivar por esos ojos zafiro, que en esos momentos tenían un brillo que no había visto nunca. Radiaban infinita felicidad, amor y mucha ilusión, además que estaban como un poco cristalinos, como si quisiesen romper a llorar, pero estaba claro que Yamato eso no lo permitiría.

-¿Es verdad entonces?.- preguntó inmóvil.-… estoy, estoy, ¿estoy embarazada?

Conforme pronunció esas palabras, se lo empezó a creer y rompió a llorar de felicidad. Era cierto, por fin iba a tener el hijo que tanto había anhelado, el hijo que culminaría su matrimonio repleto de felicidad. El hijo que al fin mostraría el amor que procesa a Yamato y Yamato le procesa a ella desde hace más de 15 años.

-Vas a ser papa y yo voy a ser mama… digo… no yo papa y tu mama o papas y… ¡estas embarazada!.- repitió Ishida volviendo a abrazar a su mujer para no hacer más el ridículo.

Poco a poco, Sora fue asumiendo lo que estaba escuchando. En su interior ella lo sabía, lo sentía de alguna manera, pero ahora estaba confirmado, dentro de su vientre, crecería su bebé y en 9 meses lo tendría entre sus brazos.

De esa forma empezó la cuenta atrás para el nacimiento del pequeño o pequeña Ishida-Takenouchi.

…

**Primer mes:**

-Enhorabuena.- les dijo la doctora, abrazando a Sora una vez que el matrimonio se calmó un poco.

-Y de cuanto… ¿puedes saber de cuanto estoy?.- preguntó la pelirroja, cuyos ojos se veían más hermosos que nunca. Aún con ese brillo por haber llorado y esa ilusión que solo puede emanar una futura madre.

Ahora el que estaba de los nervios era Yamato. Había vuelto de nuevo a su fase angustia por estar en una consulta ginecológica y por si esto fuera poco se le añadía el hecho de que ya era confirmado, dentro de nueve meses su vida cambiaría por completo.

-Si, pues... aproximadamente de unos… 27 días.- confirmó la doctora con una sonrisa. Después del mal rato que había pasado con los adolescentes de antes, le reconfortaba ver a unos padres con tanta ilusión por escuchar esta noticia.

Sora hizo las cuentas en su mente, pero estaba tan obnubilada en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de que fecha era hace 27 días, pero parece ser que su marido si sacó las cuentas bien.

-Oh, mi amor… el día de tu cumpleaños…- susurró con ternura.- cumplirá el mismo día que tu.

-Eh… bueno, normalmente se celebran los cumpleaños cuando se nace, no cuando se concibe, pero… haced lo que queráis….- dijo la doctora confusa. Ahora que conocía a Yamato entendía el por qué de las neuras de su paciente.

-Es fantástico, el mejor regalo del mundo.- dijo la muchacha, que de nuevo estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Tras besarse acarameladamente y abrazarse con amor y ternura una vez más, Yamato expuso una pequeña duda.

-¿Y cuando fue?, mañana, tarde o noche…

-¡Yamato!.- recriminó Takenouchi avergonzada.

-Cariño, si es por saber en que postura concebimos mejor, para la próxima… aunque yo creo que fue a la mañana, siempre me despierto muy viril… después de comer estaba muy pesado y no me moví demasiado la verdad… y a la noche, como Sora estaba ebria pude hacerle lo que quisiese, claro, que después de que vomito y eso… se me bajo toda la libido…

El joven continuó hablando con naturalidad, ante la mirada de horror de Sora, que no sabía donde meterse y la de incredulidad de Midori, que sentía una gran curiosidad por hacerle un estudio psicológico a ese rubio. Y es que Yamato había vuelto a su recurrente estado cuando estaba de los nervios, decir paridas y evidencias sin ton ni son.

-Yami, cariño… para por favor.

Al escuchar las suplicas de Sora, Ishida al fin se dio cuenta de su verborrea imparable y el rojo llegó a sus mejillas.

-Bien, ¿queréis ver al bebé?.- preguntó la doctora con amabilidad.

-¡No vas a rajar a mi mujer!, ¡loca!.- gritó Yamato abalanzándose hacia la mesa y haciendo que la doctora diese un salto para salvar la vida.

-Yamato… ecografías.- susurró la chica, llevándose la mano a la cabeza por pensar los 9 meses que le esperan con un marido tan cardíaco.

-Ah, si… claro, claro… disculpe… es que estoy un poco nervioso… es la primera vez que voy a ser padre.- se excusó el rubio, de nuevo completamente rojo, mientras trataba de reorganizar la mesa de la doctora, ante la mirada de pánico de esta.

-Eh… de acuerdo, síganme.- empezó a andar la señora, aún con el susto en el cuerpo.

Hizo que Sora se tumbase en una camilla y se remangase el jersey que llevaba.

-¿Y con esto sabremos si es niño o niña?.- preguntó Yamato, mientras toqueteaba el transductor del ecógrafo pasándoselo por el brazo, para ver si se lo veía por dentro en la pantallita.

-Sr. Ishida, su embrión a penas mide 3 milímetros, tendremos suerte si conseguimos verlo.- explicó la doctora con infinita paciencia, mientras le quitaba el aparato a Yamato y este se quedaba como si fuese un niño al que acababan de regañar.

La doctora, puso el gel por el abdomen de Sora y al sentirlo la diseñadora dio un pequeño suspiro, estaba helado.

-Esta frío.- dijo la chica pero sin perder la ilusión.

-Es normal, tranquila estoy segura que en cuanto veas a tu hijo, ya no lo notaras.- explicó Miyata llevando el transductor al vientre de Takenouchi.

Tanto Sora, Yamato y la propia doctora clavaron la mirada en la pantalla, mientras esta última deslizaba el aparato por el vientre de la mujer. Así, sin ni siquiera pestañear pasaron minutos y más minutos…

-Cariño, tienes un útero precioso.- habló Yamato, tomando la mano de su mujer entre la suya para besarla.

Evidentemente, las mujeres le ignoraron, estaban demasiado concentradas en intentar ver al pequeño o pequeña Ishida.

-¿Por qué no se ve?.- se empezó a apurar la pelirroja.

-Es difícil, aún es muy pequeño…- siguió la doctora, forzando la mirada para ver si distinguía algo.

-¿Y para eso tanto aparato?…- preguntó Ishida mirando el ecógrafo de ultima generación con desprecio.-… en la NASA, tenemos unos pedazo aparatos que…

-¡Yamato!, ¡¿quieres que me hijo tenga padre o no?.- amenazó claramente Sora, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar más paridas por parte de su marido.

-Lo siento…

-No te alteres…- le dijo Midori, haciendo que se volviese a tumbar.

-Es inútil, se esconde de mi.- empezó Takenouchi llevándose las manos a la cara.-… que clase de madre voy a ser… se ha dado cuenta de que soy una inútil…

-Amor, no digas eso.

Y mientras Yamato trataba de calmar a la apurada Sora, que ya se había motado su propio drama, el futuro Ishida al fin fue encontrado en la inmensidad del interior del útero de la pelirroja.

-¡Quietos todos!.- exclamó la doctora. Yamato y Sora quedaron como si hubiesen visto a la medusa, de piedra.- hay esta vuestro hijo…

Lentamente, los Ishida fueron volviendo el rostro hacia la pantalla, forzaron la vista, se miraron entre ellos, pusieron cara de póker y miraron a la doctora.

Esta sonrió, la verdad no era fácil ver un embrión tan pequeñito y menos si era la primera vez que veían uno.

-Mirad, es esto de aquí.- señaló un pequeñísimo punto en la pantalla.

-¿Eso que tiene forma de 8?.- preguntó el astronauta extrañado.

-Yamato eso es la hora.- confirmó Sora, que seguía forzando la vista para intentar descubrir dicho punto.

-Mirad… esto.- insistió Miyata, dando al zoom de la pantalla.

-¿Ese punto?.- preguntó Yamato poniendo su dedazo en la pantalla, para desesperación de la doctora que no llevaba muy bien que la gente tocase sus aparatos.

-Si, ese punto.

El pequeño puntito que sino es por la doctora nunca se habrían imaginado que era su embrión, llenó a sus padres de una gran emoción y alegría.

-Mi amor es precioso, es el putito más bonito que he visto en mi vida.- susurró Yamato, besando la frente de su mujer y mirándola de nuevo con esos ojos cristalinos.

-Nuestro bebé… no puedo creerlo…

Sora volvió a estallar en una gran llorera, parece que estos meses iba a estar muy pero que muy sensible.

-Bien, parece que es muy normal.- confirmó la doctora, ya apartando el transductor y limpiando el abdomen de la pelirroja.- te haré la próxima dentro de un par de meses, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro.- musitó la diseñadora.- esto, ¿puede darme una foto?

-Ahora te la saco.- asintió la mujer.

Mientras Sora se adecentaba la ropa y Yamato la contemplaba anonadado, la doctora les imprimió la fotito de su hijo.

-Tomad, te he rodeado con rojo donde esta.- explicó, entregando la foto.-… te llamaré para la próxima consulta y si ocurre algo no dudes en llamarme.

-Muchas gracias doctora.- saludó Sora con una reverencia.

-Si, gracias.- saludó también Ishida.

En el camino de vuelta a casa no pararon de sonreír, Sora más concretamente de llorar de felicidad, y Yamato no podía resistirse a darle besos, abrazos y tocarle el vientre a cada segundo, claro que eso no es muy recomendable si vas conduciendo y ya después del segundo volantazo que tuvo que dar, por dejar de mirar la carretera para mirar a su esposa, se prometió que ya lo festejaría al llegar a casa. Yamato estaba ansioso por llamar a todo el mundo para comunicarles la noticia, sobre todo a cierto moreno comilón embajador de la Tierra en el Digimundo, pero Sora no compartía esa idea, y como en estos temas, como en la mayoría en una pareja, son las mujeres las que mandan, al rubio no le quedó otra que resignarse. Esperarían un par de meses para comunicar la buena nueva, y es que según lo que decían, daba mala suerte comunicar un embarazo antes de los tres meses, y aunque solo fuese una superstición, Sora la iba a seguir a rajatabla, había esperado tanto este bebé que no iba a perderlo por nada del mundo.

Aunque al llegar a casa se dieron cuenta de que no iba a ser tan fácil mantener esto en secreto, sobre todo a ciertos "monstruos".

-¿De verdad has puesto un huevo humano?.- preguntó Piyomon con ilusión, en cuanto el matrimonio entró en casa.

Obviamente, los humanos presentes, se miraron asombrados a la par de extrañados.

-Piyomon, que no es así… los humanos no ponen huevos, ¿no recuerdas cuando Hikari estuvo embarazada?, el huevo era la enorme barriga que se le puso.- habló Gabumon con felicidad, siguiendo a su amiga.

Sora apretó fuertemente la mano de su esposo, en momentos así sentía temor, ¿es que acaso sus digimons tenían poderes adivinatorios?

-Ah, es verdad.- confirmó el ave, rascándose la cabeza con sus plumas, luego volvió de nuevo a volar hacia Sora.-… ¿Vais a tener un bebé?

-Eh… ah… uh…- tartamudeó Sora estupefacta.

-¿Cómo?… ¿Por qué pensáis eso?.- preguntó el rubio, a la vez que se quitaba la chaqueta y se descalzaba, con tanta euforia digital no le había dado tiempo ni a eso.

-Estábamos en el digimundo haciendo…

-¡Nada que os interese!.- interrumpió Piyomon dando un codazo a su amigo, no era plan de contar sus intimidades, este bajo la cabeza sonrojado.

-Bueno, el caso… que Gennai, nos dijo que en la ciudad del comienzo había aparecido un digi-huevo muy especial…

-Si… el último que apareció con esas características corresponde al compañero del hijo que tendrá Taichi…- siguió Piyomon.

-Aja… y nos dijo, que este deberíamos cuidarlo nosotros… porque será el compañero de….- prosiguió el digimon de la amistad mirando a Piyomon con ternura, de alguna manera, para ellos, ese digimon será como su propio hijo.

-Será el compañero del futuro hijo del amor y la amistad.- finalizó Piyomon con ilusión en la mirada.- eso es lo que nos dijo Gennai.

El rubio, tras escuchar la historia, miró a su esposa con ternura, esta que se estaba descalzando en ese momento correspondió esa mirada, para que después ambos llevasen su vista a los impacientes digimons, estaba claro que con estos dos habría que hacer una excepción y comunicarles la noticia.

-Es cierto, estamos esperando un bebé.- confirmó Yamato mientras abrazaba a Sora del vientre y le deba un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Tras las felicitaciones de sus efusivos compañeros y hacerles prometer que no dirían nada a nadie, estos regresaron al digimundo para cuidar de ese digi-huevo que dentro de unos meses se abriría.

Así, con esa inmensa alegría del esperado embarazo, los días fueron transcurriendo. Sora estaba más contenta y sensible que nunca, se emocionaba por todo, hasta sus vómitos mañaneros los empezó a encontrar maravillosos. Su marido no era menos que ella, si de normal se pasaba sus ratos de ocio contemplando a su mujer, ahora lo hacía mucho más a menudo que antes, encontrándola a cada día más hermosa si puede. Pero no solo eso, como buen padre primerizo lleno de pánico, compró una enorme cantidad de libros y dvds sobre embarazos y desde que supieron la buena noticia en casa solo se escuchaba a Mozart, porque leyó en uno de esos libros que estimulaba a los bebés en el útero.

…

Ese día ya habían cumplido su primer mes de embarazo y el astronauta estaba haciendo lo que hacia más a menudo desde que su mujer estaba embarazada: permanecer recostado en sus piernas con la oreja apoyada en su vientre, hablando dulcemente o leyendo uno de sus libros, mientras dejaba que Sora le acariciase con delicadeza el pelo.

-Mira, mira.- dijo levantando el libro para que su mujer lo viese.- nuestro embrión ahora es así.- indicando la foto de un embrión de 4 semanas.- solo que mucho más guapo jeje…

-Que tonto eres…- susurró la muchacha contagiándose de la risa de su marido.

El hombre se incorporó, para ver a su esposa de frente.

-Estoy deseando verlo.- susurró pasando la mano por su vientre, a la vez que posaba los labios en los de ella.

-Hay que ser paciente, solo 8 meses más.- contestó ella, dándole un nuevo beso.

-Si, pero tengo tantas cosas que decirle… que no se si voy a poder esperar tanto….

Conforme hablaba, le vino a la mente una de sus grandes ideas y sin decir nada se levantó, ante la estupefacción de su esposa y se metió a la habitación.

-Yama, ¿que ocurre?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y vino en forma de cámara de video, al verla Sora se temió lo peor, no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de cámaras de video en manos de su marido.

-Yamato, ¿Qué pretendes?, antes de querer grabar guarradas, que te quede claro que grabarías a una mujer embarazada.- habló Sora tapándose con el cojín, mientras seguía todo los movimientos de su esposo con desconfianza.

El apuesto rubio no dijo nada, se limito a encender la cámara y colocarla en la mesa que tenían en frente de ellos, después tomo asiento al lado de su esposa.

-Quiero que hagamos un video.- propuso el hombre con su encantadora sonrisa, Sora ya iba a estamparle el cojín en la cara pero se contuvo, cuando Yamato continuó hablando.-… no puedo esperar y creo que nuestro hijo cuando nazca también tiene derecho a disfrutar de este momento en el que él estaba en tu útero y he pensado que podemos hablarle y decirle como nos sentimos, que hagamos un video-blog del embarazo y algún día cuando sea mayor se lo demos.

La pelirroja no pudo contener las lagrimas y se cubrió el rostro llorando desconsolada, sabía que Yamato era dulce y sensible, pero nunca se imaginó que fuese tan maravilloso con su futuro hijo.

-Pero no llores amor.- trató de consolar apurado, aún no se acostumbrada a las repentinas lloreras de su embarazada mujer.

Después de que Sora se hubiese calmado un poco, los señores Ishida dieron comienzo al video. Pensaron que sería bonito grabar un video cada vez que se cumpla un mes de embarazo, de esa forma, el futuro bebé también podría presenciar su desarrollo intrauterino.

-Hola.- saludó Yamato con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- saludó también Sora un tanto nerviosa.

-Aún no nos conoces… eh, bueno cuando veas esto si nos conocerás, pero, como es la primera vez que hablamos contigo cara a cara, aunque ahora no te veo la cara… de hecho creo que aún no tienes ni cara… eres un diminuto embrioncito dentro del útero de mami… - Yamato se estaba empezando a perder y miró a su esposa apurado.- ¿Crees que es pronto para contarle de donde vienen los niños?

-Dejémoslo para más adelante.- confirmó la mujer.

-Vale de acuerdo jeje… perdona, pero es que estoy un poco nervioso, voy a presentarme, soy Yamato Ishida…

-… y yo Sora Takenouchi-Ishida…

-… juntos somos los Srs. Ishida… pero tu olvídate de todo eso, porque para ti somos papa…

-… y mama.- confirmó Sora con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a ser personas muy importantes en tu vida, al igual que tu lo vas a ser de la nuestra… aún es pronto, faltan 8 meses para que nazcas, pero solo quería decirte que… estoy realmente feliz de que vayas a nacer.- Yamato se estaba empezando a emocionar y Sora se dio cuenta de eso, por eso le echo una mano.

-Espero que seamos unos buenos padres, bueno ahora lo veo lejano pero 8 meses pasan muy rápido y me da un poco de miedo, no se si estaré a la altura como madre, pero que sepas que te amo con toda mi alma y voy a esforzarme mucho para que estés bien, te amo mi amor.- terminó la mujer llevándose la mano al vientre.

-Hasta pronto.- se despidió también Ishida, no esperaba conmoverse tanto hablando con su hijo no nato.

…

**Segundo mes:**

Ese día, Sora se encontraba más animada que nunca. Después de varios días con un cansancio y una fatiga tremenda, parece ser que por fin estaba empezando a rehabilitarse, tal vez porque había conseguido un contrato genial con una clienta para hacerle varios kimonos y eso le hacía sentirse útil y valorada. Aguardaba a su marido, era bastante tarde, le había llamado hace un par de horas para avisarle de que no le esperase a cenar porque la dichosa reunión con la delegación de la NASA se había alargado más de lo previsto, pero a Sora no le importaba, iba a esperarle todo lo que hiciese falta, porque esta noche Yamato no se iba a escapar de sus garras.

Cuando oyó abrir la puerta, rápidamente recogió todos los dibujos que andaba adelantando y se fue directa al tocador. Se miró, se encontró bastante sexy, con ese cortito camisón rojo pasión. Se pasó el cepillo por el pelo, se retocó un poco los labios y se echó perfume por el cuello, las muñecas y la cara interna de las rodillas, definitivamente esta vez no se le escaparía.

Al ver su sombra ya asomándose por la habitación, Sora tomó asiento en la cama en una pose, más o menos sexy.

-Hola amor.- saludó Yamato completamente desganado.

Le dio un suave beso en la frente y pasó la mano con dulzura por su vientre, después se volvió para empezar a desvestirse, mientras contaba abatido su horrible día de reunión.

Bla, bla, bla…. Era lo que Sora escuchaba en su mente. Inconscientemente frunció el ceño, Yamato no se había hecho ni percatar de su camisón y pose sexy y lo que esto quería decir. Trato de no darle importancia, estaba cansado, pero ella sabía como reanimarle.

-Pobrecito… ven aquí.- llamó tirando de la mano de su marido para que tomase asiento a su lado.

Con cierto erotismo, que Yamato no detectó, Takenouchi comenzó a darle un masaje en la espalda.

-Au, que bien, Sora lo necesito de verdad.- dijo estirando los músculos de la espalda.

-Claro que si amor, te voy a dejar como nuevo.- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras se acomodaba mejor detrás suya.

Aprovechando que Yamato ya había desabrochado su camisa, Sora se la terminó de quitar e hizo que el rubio se tumbase en la cama bocabajo. Ella, tomó el bote de aceite corporal que usaban para los masajes y se sentó a la altura de los glúteos de su esposo, pasando una pierna a cada lado.

-¿Te gusta?.- preguntó mientras impregnaba su espalda, con un suave o masaje.

-Me encanta…- respondió el hombre con satisfacción.

Pero lo que no sabía es que con esa afirmación lo único que había conseguido era encender más la llama en el cuerpo de Sora. Con sutileza, llevó la mano por debajo del cuerpo de su marido para desabrocharle el pantalón y en un segundo estos ya se deslizaban por las piernas de Yamato.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó este incorporándose un poco, con la sonrisa en el rostro debido a los besos que Sora le daba por la espalda y detrás de las orejas.

-Relájate…- susurró ella besándole con pasión en los labios, mientras él, lentamente se iba ladeando para quedar al fin boca arriba, con su mujer sentada en su abdomen.

-Hoy estas muy cariñosa.- le dijo, pasando las manos por su vientre con dulzura.

La pelirroja no respondió con palabras sino con hechos, llevando su mano por el interior del calzoncillo de su marido. Este al sentir ese contacto dio un pequeño bote y miró con total asombro a Sora, que le sonreía de una forma de lo más provocativa y entonces al fin lo comprendió.

-¡Tu quieres sexo!.- acusó, mientras se incorporaba totalmente indignado.

-Pues si Yamato, esa es la idea.- afirmó la mujer, entre besos, tratando de empujarle de nuevo hacia abajo.

Y la reacción de Yamato fue la última que se esperaba Sora, ya que era algo totalmente inaudito que Yamato Ishida la rechazase sexualmente hablando. La empujó con delicadeza a medio lado, haciendo que bajase de encima suya, para después levantarse de esa cama con velocidad.

-¿Se puede saber que ocurre?.- preguntó la mujer estupefacta, era la primera vez que Yamato se resistía a sus encantos.

-¿Qué, que ocurre?.- preguntó histérico.- ¡que estas embarazada!, ¿es que te has vuelto loca?

La diseñadora no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, con razón desde que supieron la noticia del embarazo Yamato no lo había intentado ni una sola vez, ¿quería permanecer casto durante todo el embarazo?, y lo que más le inquietaba, ¿Por qué?.

-¿Y?.- preguntó la mujer atónita.

-¿Cómo que y?… pues, pues, eso, que mi hijo esta ahí, dentro tuya… no voy a hacer estas cosas delante suya.

Para nada esa respuesta convenció a la portadora del amor, este rechazo combinado con su revuelo hormonal, dio lugar a un nuevo disgusto y más lloros.

-Lo que pasa es que ya no me encuentras atractiva… ¿verdad?.- dijo la mujer, levantándose de la cama, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara para cubrir sus lágrimas.

La cara de Ishida fue un auténtico poema, de nuevo su mujer estaba llorando sin parar, definitivamente no se acostumbraría a esta nueva sensibilidad emocional de Sora.

-Amor que no es eso…- corrió a abrazarla, pero esta le rechazó.-… cariño, que no es por ti… si yo estoy deseando hacerlo… pero me da miedo que le ocurra algo al bebé…

-¿Qué le va a ocurrir?.- inquirió Sora con determinación, sus lágrimas ya había desaparecido, pasando a una expresión de total enfado. Evidentemente Yamato tragó saliva atemorizado por este repentino cambio de humor.

-Pues… eh… igual… no se….

-No pasa nada, puedo seguir haciendo una vida normal ¿o es que acaso tienes la intención de estar los 8 meses que nos quedan sin hacerlo?.

El rubio quedó pensativo, no había pensado en eso, pero tenía razón, 8 meses era mucho tiempo para estar sin catar a su esposa. Todavía tenía un poco de miedo, pero si Sora estaba tan segura, debía confiar en ella.

-Tienes razón, perdona.- dijo con una sonrisa, abrazándola dulcemente de la cintura, contagiando así su sonrisa en Sora.

-No va a pasar nada, el bebé esta muy protegido dentro de mi.- afirmó la pelirroja, a la vez que le pasaba los brazos por el alrededor del cuello.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- siguió Yamato dándole un dulce beso.-… es que ya sabes que soy un poco paranoico… no podía parar de imaginar que lo estábamos haciendo y ocurría algo, te empezabas a encontrar mal, sangrabas y el bebé salía disparado en un orgasmo….

Tras esta declaración tan espeluznante, Yamato con total tranquilidad iba a besar de nuevo a su mujer para llevarla a la cama, pero esta no correspondió el beso. Bueno, ni siquiera le miró, estaba con la mirada perdida, completamente paralizada y más blanca por momentos.

-Cielo, ¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó el rubio tomándola del mentón para que le mirase.

Y al encontrarse con sus ojos, Sora le dio un soberano empujón apartándolo de ella 3 metros.

-¡No te acerques ni a mi ni a mi bebé!.- gritó la mujer cubriéndose el vientre con horror.

-Pero… eh… ah….

Las palabras "tranquilizadoras" de Yamato, habían tenido efecto en su mujer, pero como era de esperar, la había atemorizado por completo, haciendo que rechazase cualquier contacto sexual durante su embarazo.

-A dormir al sofá.- señalo la compañera de Piyomon con determinación.

-Pero… yo… ah… que… no…- trató de defenderse el rubio.

-¡Largo!

Era tarde y ambos necesitaban descansar, no era momento de discutir. Además si de normal las discusiones las ganaba Sora por su terquedad, ya embarazada sería imposible hacerla entrar en razón, por lo que Ishida aceptó sin rechistar su exilio al sofá.

A la mañana siguiente y aunque Sora no hubiese podido dormir en toda la noche atormentada por las palabras de su marido, estuvo dispuesta a escucharle y de esa forma el matrimonio ya se encontraba consultando a su gurú del sexo, la doctora Miyata.

-¿Qué sucede?, me has llamado tan alterada que me he asustado, ¿ha ocurrido algo?.- preguntaba la doctora, mientras hacia pasar a los señores Ishida a su despacho.

-Es que… eh…- comenzó la mujer apurada.

-Es sobre el sexo.- continuó Yamato.

-Pero señor Ishida, aun es muy pronto para saberlo, ya se lo dije, debemos esperar varios meses más.- explicó la doctora, no creyéndose que la gran emergencia fuese que querían saber el sexo del bebé.

-No, no es eso… nos referimos a nosotros.- empezó Takenouchi con nerviosismo.

La mujer mantuvo su expresión de confusión.

-Si veras, al principio yo no quería, porque tenía miedo de que afectase al bebé y cuando Sora me convenció parece ser que ella se desconvenció y… tiene miedo… me ha hecho dormir en el sofá.- concluyó el astronauta, estirándose un poco, tenía todos los músculos agarrotados.

Tras escuchar la gran emergencia, la doctora estalló a carcajadas, aunque al ver los rostros serios de sus pacientes, trató de calmar su ataque de risa.

-Perdonad… pero… no… no hay ningún problema en practicar sexo, es más, si no hay molestias y todo va bien es recomendable practicarlo hasta el final del embarazo.

-¿Estas segura?.- preguntó Sora sin mucho convencimiento.

-Claro que si, seguid con vuestra vida normal.

-Entonces nuestro bebé no va a salir disparado por un orgasmo, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Yamato con un resquicio de desconfianza.

-¿Disculpa?.- preguntó la doctora resistiéndose a asumir lo que le acababan de preguntar.

Sora al darse cuenta de que ya estaban haciendo el ridículo como siempre, decidió llevarse a su marido de ahí.

-Claro que no Yamato, ya has oído todo esta bien.- dijo empujándolo hacia la puerta avergonzada.- muchas gracias doctora.

-De nada, si necesitas algo, llámame.- se despidió la mujer, casi segura de que sus pacientes no tardarían demasiado tiempo en volver con alguna otra "emergencia".

Tras esta visita a la ginecóloga la pareja recuperó la tranquilidad y digamos que siguieron con su vida normal sin ningún otro contratiempo.

…

-Yo soy tu padre.- dijo Yamato imitando la archiconocida voz de Darth Vader.

-Yamato no hagas el tonto.- pidió Sora a la vez que tomaba asiento junto a su esposo, en frente de la cámara de video.

El rubio siguió los movimientos de su esposa mirándola con adoración y una vez que estuvo sentada a su lado le tomó la mano con ternura y se dirigió a la cámara.

-Siempre quise decir eso y por primera vez puedo jeje.- hablaba completamente ilusionado.-… hola bebé Ishida-Takenouchi, aquí estamos otra vez, para celebrar contigo tu segundo mes como embrión en el vientre de tu mama.

-Seguimos muy ilusionados por compartir estos momentos contigo y como nosotros te vamos a conocer desde, bueno te conocemos desde antes de que nazcas.- dijo la pelirroja, acariciándose el vientre dulcemente.-… queríamos que tus también nos conocieses.

-Si y por eso, te vamos a contar como has llegado al vientre de tu mama.

Sora le miró con extrañeza y desaprobación y al verlo Yamato se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-Que no me refiero a… sexo.- susurró esa última palabra, haciendo que Takenocuhi se llevase la mano a la cara.-… sino a… como es que… en fin, como nos enamoramos tu madre y yo.

-Nos conocíamos desde pequeños, pero no hablábamos mucho….

-… si.- continuó Ishida.- digamos que donde nos conocimos realmente fue en el Digimundo.- se quedó extrañado mirando a su esposa.-… deberíamos contarle lo de los digimons y todo eso, ¿verdad?

-Acuérdate el mes que viene.- de nuevo dedicó una sonrisa a la cámara.- lo que tu papa quiere decir es que, cuando tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo más a fondo, me enamoré perdidamente de él. Eres muy afortunado, porque vas a tener un padre que te va a querer con todo su ser, te protegerá con su vida, nunca dejaran que te hagan daño y además disfrutaras de algo que muy pocas personas tenemos el privilegio de disfrutar, de ser lo más importante en la vida de Yamato, ni te imaginas la suerte que tienes, a mi, a veces aún me cueste creer que sea tan afortunada, así que imagínate lo maravilloso que es recibir el amor incondicional de Yamato Ishida, es lo mejor que te puede pasar… aunque bueno, si eres chica, te meterá en una almena para que ningún chico se pueda acercar nunca a ti.

Yamato, que se había quedado sin palabras y conmovido escuchando a su esposa hablar de él de esa manera, compartió con ella una risa. Eso lo dijo hace muchos años y Sora aún lo recordaba, pero lo seguía pensando. Pobre de ese bebé si era niña, estaría todo el día con un guardaespaldas detrás llamado Yamato Ishida.

-No le hagas caso mi pequeño embrión.- tomó la palabra Yamato.-… aunque en una cosa si que tiene razón, que eres afortunado, pero no por mi, sino por la madre que vas a tener. La más dulce, cariñosa y comprensiva, no importa cuantas veces le pidas que te cuente un cuento porque ella lo hará todas las veces y siempre con una sonrisa y con la misma efusividad que la primera vez, no te preocupes si algún día estas malito, porque ella no se separará de tu lado, no te preocupes si algún día te has metido en algún problema, porque ella te calmará, te tranquilizará con una mirada, y con una sincera sonrisa te dirá que todo va a salir bien y tu sabrás que es cierto, porque hará todo lo que este en su mano para que así sea. Tienes mucha suerte, vas a tener una madre con una vida entera de experiencia, porque Sora ya es madre desde el día en que nació, por eso ya eres el ser que mas ama, porque llevaba esperándote toda su vida.

-Mi amor… - susurró la mujer, abrazándose a Ishida.

Si de normal esas palabras le harían llorar de emoción, al combinarlo con su sensibilidad emocional debido al embarazo, le hicieron romper en un gran llanto abrazándose con fuerza a ese hombre, del que se enamoró hace tantos años y cada día conseguía enamorarla un poquito más.

…

**Tercer mes:**

El embarazo seguía su curso con normalidad, aunque la barriga de Sora aún no hubiese incrementado demasiado, según Yamato, que se pasaba varias horas al día observándosela y acariciándosela, la tenía un poquito abultada, pero según Sora, era su imaginación, ella se veía como siempre.

-Que si… mira… por aquí un poquito.- comentaba Ishida, en su posición favorita, es decir, recostado sobre las piernas de su mujer mirando su tripita.

Sora apartó la revista que leía, para poder ver a su esposo y sonrió, parte por la tierna estampa y parte por las cosquillas que le producían las continuas caricias que Yamato le hacía por su vientre.

-Yama, aún es pronto, ya tendrás tiempo para verme como una foca, no te preocupes.

-Estoy deseando verte como una foca.- comentó, mientras se giraba para quedar completamente boca arriba.- ¿Cuándo se lo vamos a decir a la gente?.- preguntó a la vez que trataba de besar los dedos con los que Sora le acariciaba el rostro.

-Pronto, no te preocupes, esperemos un poco más…- contestó con una amorosa mirada.

-De acuerdo.- asintió el astronauta, cerrando los ojos e inspirando fuertemente, era un momento de felicidad plena.

Lo malo es que las tiernas estampas en la familia Ishida-Takenocuhi no solían durar mucho, sobre todo porque la intimidad en dicha familia brillaba por su ausencia.

-¡Gane!.- gritó Piyomon dando un pequeño vuelo, sacando al matrimonio Ishida de su momento zen.

-Piyomon, no vueles por casa…- regañó Sora en tono cansado, esa digimon ya no le hacía ningún caso.

-Este juego no me gusta.- bufó Gabumon dando un manotazo al monopoly, tenía muy mal perder y con Piyomon siempre perdía.

-¡Gabumon!.- gritó Yamato incorporándose.- recógelo ahora mismo, que luego me clavo todos los hoteles en los pies.

El digimon de la amistad asintió de muy mala gana, mientras su compañera voló, para desesperación de Sora, hasta el sofá donde se encontraba la pareja de humanos.

-Oye Sora ¿y vuestro bebé como se llama?.- preguntó con su característica inocencia.

Sora y Yamato compartieron una mirada, para acabar riendo, aún no se habían puesto a pensar en nombres.

-¿Que ocurre?, le tenéis que poner vosotros el nombre, ¿verdad?, no se que tiene de gracioso.- dijo la digimon, cruzándose de brazos, lo había preguntado con la mejor de las intenciones.

-Piyomon, lo siento.- dijo Sora, al ver que su amiga se había enfadado.-… pero es que Yamato y yo aún no hemos pensado en nada.

-Otro punto a favor de los digimons, no tenemos que pensar en nombres.- apuntó Gabumon, que incluso recogiendo su estropicio, cotilleaba las conversaciones vecinas.

El rubio se sentó en el sofá correctamente, mirando a su mujer con una mirada que esta conocía demasiado bien, la llevaba viendo de continuo desde que se quedó embarazada, la mirada ilusionada de Yamato referente a cualquier tema del bebé.

-Igual, ya es hora de que… pensemos en los nombres…

-¿Has pensado en alguno?

-Eh ah… uh…- Yamato bajo el rostro un tanto sonrojado, acción que a Sora le pareció increíblemente adorable.- bueno eh… ah… tengo algunos en mente.

-Dímelos.- pidió Sora con su sonrisa amorosa.

-Esta bien… ah… si es niña Leia y si es niño Han.- evidentemente la sonrisa de Sora desapareció, reemplazada por una mirada de "¿por qué no me sorprende?", Yamato se dio cuenta de eso y comenzó a balbucear más nervioso todavía.-… si no te gusta, podemos ponerle Luke… o Obi Wan... ¡Anakin e mi última oferta!

-Cállate.- cortó Sora con despreció, para después entrelazar las manos como una adolescente ilusionada y decir.-… que te parece, si es niña Miki y si es niño Yuu…

-¡Genial!.- asintió Yamato, Sora no se alegró porque supo que lo decía con sarcasmo.-… solo que, hay un pequeño problema, que nosotros no vamos a hacer un intercambio de parejas con nadie… mejor déjame el nombre a mi… si es niño Yoda y si es niña Mara…

-¿Mara?, ¿quién demonios es Mara?.- preguntó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh… ah…- Ishida estaba sufriendo una parada cardíaca.-… Mara… Mara Jade, la mujer de Luke, ¡hay vida después de "El retorno del Jedi"!

Sora hizo un aspaviento con la mano incomoda por los gritos de Yamato en su oreja, porque cuando Yamato se ponía en plan friki, desconectaba de todo lo que decía.

-Vale, que te parece…- siguió Sora en su mundo.-… si es chico Soichiro y si es chica Yukino…

-Si es chico Chewaka y si…

-¡Se acabo Yamato!.- gritó al mujer alterándose.- ¡no voy a llamar a mi hijo como un ridículo Star Trek!

-¡Wars!, ¡es wars!.- gritó más fuerte Yamato, era como si hubiese escuchado una blasfemia.-… y yo no voy a llamar a mi hijo como personajes de los mangas cutres que leías cuando eras una adolescente trastornada.

-¡Si fui una adolescencia trastornada fue porque tuve un novio trastornado!.- gritó encarándose al chico con fiereza.

-Pues… pues…

-¿Estas orgullosa Piyomon?, mira lo que has conseguido con tu pregunta.- aprovechó Gabumon para desmoralizar al ave, como venganza por haberle ganado en el monopoly.

La digimon lo estaba pasando bastante mal, ella había sacado el tema con la máxima de las inocencias, nunca se imaginó que acabaría con sus amigos echándose los trastos de esa manera.

-¡Bebémon!.- gritó, llamando la atención del matrimonio.

-¿Cómo?.- preguntó Ishida un tanto despectivo.

-O… si queréis Pequeñasoramon, o Pequeñoyamatomon…

-Piyomon, gracias.- su digimon había conseguido devolver la sonrisa a la pelirroja.- pero… no se le pone esa clase de nombres, ni tampoco tiene que acabar en -mon.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no es un monstruo.- respondió Ishida, sin ningún tacto.

-Vámonos, que creo que se nos acaba de faltar al respeto.- dijo Gabumon, con una chulería consecuencia de los años que llevaba compartiendo con Yamato.

Poco a poco y sin la cizaña de sus querido digimons, Sora y Yamato recobraron la calma y la tranquilidad y se dispusieron a pensar el nombre del próximo miembro de la familia.

-¡Ya lo tengo!.- gritó Yamato, chasqueando con los dedos.

Sora le miró nada convencida.

-Por tu bien que sea un nombre de esta galaxia.

-No te preocupes.- dijo con una sonrisa de seguridad.-… mira, si es niño Hiroaki y si es niña Natsuko, ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Cómo tus padres?.- preguntó la mujer apurada.

-Si, son unos nombres bonitos.- Yamato se encontraba bastante ilusionado y daba por supuesto que había tenido la mejor idea de su vida.

-Si… si… pero ¿Natsuko?

-¿No te gusta?

-Claro que si, pero, va a nacer en diciembre, no creo que le pegue eso de niña del verano…- razonó la mujer, dejando a Yamato con el morro torcido, no había pensado en eso.-… además, si le llamamos como tus padres mis padres se pondrían celosos, me darían la charla de "nuestra única hija", "nuestros único nietos"… mejor no.

-Tienes razón, nada de nombres de familiares para no crear conflictos.

Pasaron más minutos pensativos, mirándose de vez en cuando y compartiendo alguna risa de nerviosismo. Cuando pensaron en tener un hijo no pensaron que también le tendrían que dar un nombre, era demasiado complicado.

-¡Ya lo tengo!.- volvió a chasquear los dedos el rubio con euforia.-… para no crear conflictos… que te parece, ¡Sora y Yamato!

La mujer rodó los ojos con indiferencia, hasta que se dio cuanta de que su marido lo había propuesto en serio.

-Es muy poco original cariño.

-Pero nos quitamos de complicaciones, mira que bien suena, Sora Ishida, cada vez me suena mejor.- dijo esto con una adorable sonrisa seductora.

-Ya hay una Sora Ishida y este frente a ti.- confirmó la mujer, satisfaciendo así a su marido.- pero es un lío llamar a los hijos como los padres, porque pienso en Yamato y pienso en ti, me desvirtuaría un hijo con el mismo nombre.

-Tienes razón.- confirmó el astronauta.-… estamos haciéndolo, digo tu nombre y me aparece la imagen de nuestra hija, me traumaría de por vida y adiós a nuestra vida sexual.- terminó con naturalidad, dejando a su esposa alucinada, porque Yamato tenía la capacidad de llevarlo todo al terreno sexual.

Tras un par de horas diciendo más tonterías y sobre todo sin ponerse de acuerdo, los futuros padres se dieron por vencidos.

-Aún queda mucho tiempo, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

-Tienes razón.- confirmó Ishida, tumbándose nuevamente en las piernas de su mujer. Era demasiado pronto para agobiarse por este asunto.

…

-Hola bebé.- saludó Sora con su impertúrbale sonrisa de futura madre.- hoy te vamos a presentar a unos amigos.

-Mira.- habló Yamato, tomando asiento, mientras Gabumon y Piyomon quedaban de pie delante de ellos.-… estos son… bueno chicos, presentaos vosotros.

-Encantada de conocerte bebé de Sora.- saludó Piyomon con alegría.

-Bebé de Sora y de Yamato.- rectificó el rubio molesto, quería que las cosas estuviesen claras desde el principio.

-¿Vuestro hijo es una cámara de video?.- preguntó Gabumon señalando la cámara con extrañeza.

-¡Cállate y saluda a mi hijo!.- ordenó Ishida.

-Hi, soy Gabumon y cuando conocí a tu padre no era tan mandón.

Para evitar la lucha entre Gabumon y Yamato, Sora tomó la palabra.

-Bien bebé, estos son digimons y no debes tenerles miedo porque te quieren mucho, están deseando que nazcas y cuidaran siempre de ti.

-Además, que tu compañero también esta esperando a que nazcas, ahora es un huevo, pero cuando seas un humanoide completo y no un bulto deforme en la tripa de Sora, nacerá y estará a tu lado.- explicó Piyomon con su encantadora naturalidad.

-¿Ha llamado a nuestro bebé bulto deforme?.- preguntó Yamato a Sora, mientras se imaginaba a Piyomon en el horno con una manzana en la boca.

Pero Sora ya había entrado en su fase depresiva.

-Estoy deforme…- lloraba desconsolada, con las manos en la cara.

-Amor… no, no…- Yamato miró con furia a Piyomon que seguía todo feliz saludando a la cámara.

-¿Es una cámara de video y dicen que no es un monstruo?, cada día entiendo menos a los humanos.- reflexionaba Gabumon en su mundo.

-¡Te queremos bebé de Sora!.- volvió a decir Piyomon, sin inmutarse.

-¡Y de Yamato!.- gritó el rubio a la vez que trataba de consolar a la desmoralizada Sora.

…


	6. PPPII continuación

**Cuarto mes:**

Llevaban rato sin hablar, Yamato haciéndose el fuerte y aguantando las lágrimas, mientras Sora, al igual que llevaba haciendo durante estos meses no hacía nada por ocultar su emoción. Pero ahí estaba, en la pantallita, la forma poco a poco se iba definiendo, pero que su hijo ya tuviese cabeza no era lo que le provocaba esta llorera a Sora, sino el rápido latir de su corazón. Era la segunda ecografía que se hacía y la primera vez que podía escuchar su corazón con tanta intensidad.

-Esta creciendo perfectamente.- apartó por fin el transductor del abdomen de Sora.- doy por hecho que queréis una foto, ¿verdad?

-Si, por favor.- asintió Sora mientras se sonaba de una forma desmesurada la nariz.

Mientras tanto, Yamato hacía lo que hacía siempre que iba a ese despacho y se encontraba con esa doctora: el ridículo.

-Ginecóloga, ¿eh?.- quiso entablar conversación como si estuviese en la barra de una bar.

-¿Cómo?.- preguntó Miyata con amabilidad.

-No, nada… que bueno, me sorprende…

Sora corrió la cortina para vestirse y de paso, para hacer como si no conociese a su marido, tenía toda la pinta de que iba a decir alguna estupidez.

-¿El que le sorprende Sr. Ishida?.- preguntó mientras escribía el informe.

-Ya sabe… estar todo el día ahí… mirando los bajos femeninos.- Sora agradeció que la cortina le tapase, su rostro estaba como un tomate, ¿Yamato estaba teniendo un ataque de celos por la ginecóloga?.- que de un hombre lo entiendo… pero… ¿una mujer?

-¿A dónde quiere ir a parar Sr. Ishida?.- preguntó Midori, mirando al rubio con expectación pero sin perder la calma. Le divertía enormemente lidiar con ese hombre, sobre todo porque a través de Sora, conocía todas sus debilidades, miedos y defectos.

-Quiero decir… que… bueno… que, ¿es usted lesbiana?.- preguntó ya sin más rodeos.

-¡Yamato!.- Sora no aguantó más y salió de la cortina. Era un suplicio ir a la ginecóloga con él.

-Tranquila Sora… y no, no soy lesbiana.

-Seguro.- rió el astronauta cruzándose de brazos con incredulidad.- entonces, que diversión le da estar todo el día metiéndose en vaginas que no son de su interés, como la de mi Sora.

La diseñadora se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a respirar con dificultad, le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad y tomó una decisión: No volver a la ginecóloga con Yamato, nunca más.

El portador de la amistad por el contrario retaba con la mirada a esa mujer, no le había gustado en absoluto verla entre las piernas de su esposa, era celoso compulsivo y si a eso se le añadía el pánico que le daba esa habitación, ya decía extravagancias como estas.

La mujer dejó su carpeta de apuntes sobre la mesa y mantuvo la mirada a Yamato.

-Si quiere le paso a otro colega, un doctor.

Yamato se encogió atemorizado.

-¿Hombre?.- susurró tibiamente.

-Ajá.- asintió la mujer con la cabeza.

Yamato palideció, ¿un hombre curioseando las partes intimas de su Sora? Empezó a reír con nerviosismo, la mujer le siguió el juego, sin conocerlo sabía como manejar a Yamato.

-Ehh ah… usted es una gran profesional, la prefiero a usted…- dijo tratando de sonar lo menos penoso posible.

-Ya me parecía.

Victoria para Miyata. Y la visita a la ginecóloga acabó igual que la última, con Sora empujando a su marido, imaginándose su muerte y disculpándose reiterativamente con su doctora.

Y con esta confirmación, de que el bebé Ishida se desarrollaba correctamente, los futuros padres decidieron que ya era el momento de anunciar la buena noticia a sus familiares y amigos.

…

-Yo mejor te espero aquí…- se excusaba el astronauta al encontrarse frente a la puerta de sus suegros.

-Yamato, no digas tonterías.

-Pero es que se van a enterar de que lo hacemos y tu padre querrá matarme…- dijo apurado como si fuese un adolescente.

-Yamato mis padre no son idiotas, saben que lo hacemos y por si no lo supiesen se lo confirmamos con ese video de la luna de miel.- bufó la pelirroja, no queriendo recordar ese bochorno.

-Definitivamente no entro.- dijo su marido, empezando a híper ventilar, puesto que Haruhiko aún no le había matado por ese video y eso era sospechoso.

Sin más dilación, Sora convenció, más bien obligó, a Yamato a entrar en casa de sus padres.

Tras el típico saludo, seguida de las típicas conversaciones intranscendentales mientras tomaban un té, los señores Ishida se dispusieron a comentarles el porqué de su visita.

-Mama…- empezó la mujer con una sonrisa, pero también con un ápice de nerviosismo.- eh… hemos venido para…

-Dime.- ayudó Toshiko dándole una sonrisa de seguridad.

-Que… bueno, ¡enhorabuena!, vais a ser abuelos.

Toshiko sonrió de felicidad, pero tampoco parecía demasiado sorprendida, Yamato tenía cara de circunstancias al observar la reacción de su suegro, la conocía demasiado bien, era la expresión contenida, cuya lectura era "voy a matarte". Por el contrario Sora se extrañó, esperaba un poco más de alegría en la sala.

-Enhorabuena, hijos.- se levantó al fin Toshiko, para darle un abrazo a su hija y yerno.-… pero, ya era hora de que nos lo dijeseis.

-¿Ya lo sabíais?.- preguntó atónita.

-Hija, las madres tenemos un sexto sentido para estas cosas… además que tu marido tiene muy poco disimulo.- explicó en tono divertido, por ver las caras de sus hijos.

-Es cierto, últimamente nos llamaba abuelos por lo bajini y luego se reía pareciendo aún más idiota de lo que es.- dijo Haruhiko, Sora miró a su marido con desaprobación.

-Y… ¿desde cuando lo sabíais?.- volvió a preguntar la diseñadora.

-Nah… unos 3 meses.- contestó la maestra de ikebana con naturalidad, dejando al matrimonio con la boca abierta.-… oh, mírate, si ya tienes barriguita.- dijo con dulzura, pasando la mano por el vientre de su hija.

Madre e hija empezaron la típica conversación de embarazo, y lo que esto conllevaba, muchas lagrimas y muchos abrazos. Mientras Yamato tendría que lidiar con su suegro que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Eh… vaya… parece que se ha quedado buena tarde…- dijo el rubio, estirándose un poco, a la vez que giraba la cabeza, como el que no quiere la cosa.

Haruhiko siguió con su mirada pétrea y Yamato supo que el comodín de hablar del tiempo, no había surtido efecto en ese hombre.

-A ver si lo he entendido bien.- empezó Takenouchi con autoridad, Ishida tragó saliva con terror .-… vienes a mi casa… para decirme… que te has acostado con mi hija.

-Eh… ah… bueno… yo… eh… la noticia es otra… no se quede con lo malo… ¡va a ser abuelo!.- exclamó, intentando sacar su instinto paternal.

Por la cara, Yamato creyó que le mataba, cerró los ojos y empezó a temblar cuando le vio levantarse del asiento de enfrente e ir hacia él, abrió los ojos extrañado, pero aún con cautela, cuando sintió que se sentaba a su lado y pasaba el brazo por su hombro.

-Abuelo…- Yamato no estaba seguro pero juraría que ese hombre se estaba empezando a emocionar.-… ¡ya era hora hijo!

Definitivamente, Ishida hubiese preferido que le matase, porque los abrazos de Haruhiko Takenouchi resultaban de lo más estrujantes e inquietantes.

-¡Por fin!… 10 años acostándote con mi hija y por fin sale algo bueno de eso.- seguía el futuro abuelo con su ataque de felicidad, contagiándoselo así a su yerno.

-10 años dice…- le dijo, dándole un amistoso codazo.- jajaja… y unos cuantos más también.

Al ver que su suegro ya no reía con él, es más le volvía a mirar con su cara de asesino a sueldo, Yamato supo que había metido la pata y se había tomado demasiadas confianzas.

-Eh… ah… quiero decir… - las manos le sudaban a chorros, no sabía donde meterse, por lo que solo pudo decir.-… somos vírgenes los dos.

Primer obstáculo, más o menos solventado, ese era el balance general al salir de la casa de los Takenouchi, aunque a Sora había algo que le inquietaba.

-Yami… ¿tu también has sentido como una especie de deja vu?

-Tu 15 cumpleaños…

-Aja…

-Si, tus padres son muy raros.- confirmó con naturalidad, Sora le iba a recriminar pero no pudo, tenía razón, sus progenitores nunca dejaban de sorprenderle.

…

-… abuelo… si… eso… ¡no!, que no he hablado con el abuelo… tu, vas a ser abuelo… si… eso, ¿Qué la abuela que?… no, abuelo, tu abuelo, ¡deja a la abuela tranquila!… ¿qué a quien he dejado embarazada esta vez?... a quien va a ser... ¡a Sora!... ¿Takeru?, no yo, yo voy a tener un hijo, papa soy Yamato, no Takeru… Sora embarazada, yo la he dejado embarazada… ¿estas trabajando?, no me estas haciendo ni caso, ¿verdad?… ya… oye pásate algún día a cenar y te explico… si, ya… matta ne!.- colgó Yamato su móvil y dirigiéndose a su esposa, que era la que conducía en este momento dijo.-… mi padre se alegra… bueno creo que no se ha enterado realmente, parecía que estaba muy ocupado, pero se alegrará, supongo.

-De acuerdo, ya hemos llegado.- dijo Sora estacionando.

Su siguiente visita era la casa de Natsuko.

-Hi… ¿Qué tal?, no tengo tiempo..- dijo Takeru, al abrir la puerta, parecía bastante apurado.

-¡Espera hermano!.- pidió Yamato, impidiéndole salir.- tenemos que contarte algo.

-Tengo cita con mi editor y….

-¡Vas a ser tío!.- gritó Sora, abriéndose la chaqueta para mostrar su incipiente barriga.

-¿Eh?.- miró Takeru confuso, no había escuchado demasiado bien.

-¡Que hice diana!.- gritó Yamato apretando los puños con fuerza, Takeru parecía un poco confundido y Yamato se apuró al mirar al frente y encontrarse con su madre, que traía en brazos a su nieto.- eh… ah… quiero decir, mama… eh…

-¿Estas embarazada?.- preguntó ilusionada dirigiéndose hacia Sora.

-Si…- confesó esta ruborizándose.

-Oooohhh

Natsuko, como no podía ser menos, emuló la reacción de Toshiko y viajó con Sora al mundo paralelo al que solo pueden ir las mujeres embarazadas y las madres.

-¡Enhorabuena!.- gritó Takeru colgándose a su hermano, al fin había procesado la información.- ¿has oído Tenshi?, vas a tener un primo.

-Pi… mo…- repitió el niño, mientras pasaba a los brazos de Sora, para que Natsuko pudiese felicitar a su hijo.

…

Última parada: residencia de los Yagami.

-¿Tu también te sientes como en "El día de la marmota"?.- preguntó Yamato, en la puerta de la casa de su mejor amigo.

-Si, llevamos toda la mañana haciendo lo mismo.- dijo Sora, que parecía bastante agotada.

-A los que quedan les mandamos un e-mail y ya esta.- dijo Ishida, ya tocando el timbre.

Al abrir, se encontraron con una mujer comiendo una chocolatina, con una barriga de más de 6 meses, que en el momento en el que vio a Sora, abrió la boca al máximo, indicó su vientre y la cogió de las manos haciendo que entrase con velocidad.

-Estas…

-Si…

-Uahahha…

-Si… jajajajaja…

-Y que…

-Uf… waa… ni te lo imaginas…

-Ya es muy… esto… ayer fui…

-Ya… es…

Estas entraron en otro mundo paralelo mucho más inquietante e intrigante, aquel al que solo tiene acceso dos mujeres embarazadas hablando entre ellas, en el que no dicen ninguna frase con sentido, pero ellas se entienden a la perfección y no pueden dejar de llorar.

Yamato, permanecía pétreo en el descansillo, aún estaba alucinado por la velocidad de los hechos y de las palabras, en ese momento, Taichi se acercó hasta él, mientras miraba a las chicas con naturalidad, parece que tras 6 meses ya se había acostumbrado a convivir con una embarazada.

-¿Qué hay Yamato?.- saludó dándole un golpe en la espalda.

-Sora esta embarazada.- dijo sin perder de vista a esas dos mujeres, y como Akane ahora le enseñaba lo que parecía ropitas de bebé y Sora lloraba ilusionada.

-¡Que bien!.- se alegró el moreno.- ¿y quien es el padre?… jejeje…

Yamato salió de su estado de shock, giró la vista hacia su amigo, el cual su mayor diversión era hacerle rabiar, y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sus manos ya le estrangulaba con fiereza.

…

-Palmon ya sabes lo que le tienes que echar, ¿verdad?…

- Eh… no se tal vez…

-¡Azúcar!.- gritaron Mimi y Palmon al unísono, mirando a cámara.

En ese momento, empezaron a sonar los acordes de una archiconocida canción de _Mary Poppins_ y Mimi y Palmon, comenzaron a echar azúcar a su plato, a la vez que hacían una preparada coreografía y cantaban al unísono algo así como…

- "Con un poco de azúcar esa huevo que harás… te quedará… mucho… mejor… con un poco de azúcar, la ensalada endulzarás y más contento estarás…"

-Muy bien, pues hasta aquí el programa de hoy.- se despedía Mimi.

-Si, recordad que si os ha gustado la receta, la podrás encontrar esta y muchas más en este libro.- anunciaba Palmon mostrando un libro, cuya portada salían Mimi y ella.-… y si lo deseáis, podéis volver a ver el programa en www . MimiyPalmon endulza la vida con la comida . com

-Eso es Palmon, ¡ah! Y antes de despedirnos, quisiéramos dedicar este programa a mi mejor amiga, que nos estará viendo desde Japón y que…¡aaaaahhhh!.- gritó como una loca poniéndose las manos en la cara.- ¡esta esperando un bebé!

"Uuuuuhhhh" se oyó de fondo un ruido enlatado.

-Desde aquí un abrazo muy fuerte Sora, estoy deseando ver ese bebé.

-Si otro para Yamato, el padre de la criatura.- dijo Palmon enviando besos con los brazos.

-Bueno, eso sería discutible..- siguió Mimi con su habitual encanto.

-¡Mimi!.- regañó Palmon.

-Era broma… - dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo con complicidad.- mis enhorabuenas para el matrimonio Ishida… que me dices Palmon, ¿les dedicamos una canción?

-¡Si!

Empezó a sonar la música y con suma naturalidad, Mimi se despojó de su delantal, quedando con un vestidito de lo más corto y tomando un micro en la mano, empezó su actuación entre fogones.

"_Asa no hikari no naka demo ii yume mitai Futari issho ni arukeba muteki yo _

_Amai kaori no suru hana watashitachi yo Kyou mo ureshii yokan da wa fushigi ne"_

…

-Tendríamos que habérselo dicho solo a ella.- habló Yamato mientras apagaba la televisión.- ya se habrían enterado todos y nos habríamos ahorrado un montón de viajes.

-No refunfuñes.- dijo Sora, que ya había terminado de colocar la cámara y se dirigía hacia el sofá junto a su esposo.

-Hola hijo o hija… estamos otra vez aquí para felicitarte por este nuevo mes de felicidad que nos has dado.- empezó Ishida con dulzura.

-Mira.- explicó Sora poniéndose de perfil y levantándose la blusa.-… este bultito eres tu, aún no eres demasiado grande, pero eso es porque todavía quedan varios meses para que salgas.

-Te queda mucho que crecer en el vientre de mama.- confirmó Yamato, no pudiéndose resistir a agacharse un poco para besar el vientre de su esposa.

-Yama… me haces cosquillas.- rió Sora, apartándose un poco y poniéndose adecuadamente la ropa.

El rubio, no se resistió a darle otro beso, pero esta vez en los labios, para después abrazarla hacia él y mirar de nuevo a la cámara.

-En este mes ha habido algunas novedades y es que ya le hemos comunicado tu existencia a personas muy importantes para nosotros y que están deseando conocerte.

-Tus abuelos, por ejemplo, ya me han regalado mi ropita de cuando era bebé para que te la ponga… y están buscando por el trastero para darte muchas más cosas, están muy ilusionados…- dijo Sora con emoción.

-Si, tu otra abuela también, ayer estuvo todo el día en casa, enseñándonos el álbum de mis fotos de bebé, creo que le ha vuelto el instinto maternal… bueno, creo que lo recuperó con el nacimiento de Tenshi, tu primito, ya verás que guapo es.- siguió Ishida, con orgullo de tío.-… y tu otro abuelo, me dijo que cuando nazcas te regalará un puro, de los buenos…

-Yamato, el puro es para ti, no para el bebé.- explicó la más racional de la pareja.

-Oh… vaya… ya me parecía que a mi padre se le había ido la olla de verdad… jeje…- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa inocente.

Se volvió a su esposa al sentir unas continuas caricias en su oreja, y al verle la expresión supo que era lo que buscaba. Tenía el labio inferior entre mordido y su característica mirada de deseo, y es que ver a Yamato con esa sonrisa tan adorable, le había excitado de sobremanera.

-Apaga la cámara…- susurro con sensualidad a la vez que se acercaba más a él.

Rápidamente Yamato obedeció, se levantó y tomando la cámara entre sus manos dijo:

-Hoy es mi día de suerte bebé, lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.- acto seguido la apagó para abalanzarse a ese sofá tan acalorado.

…

**Quinto mes:**

Había salido de su trabajo a mitad de mañana, algo no muy normal en Yamato Ishida, porque solo había un ser sobre la faz de la tierra que provocase que Yamato abandonase su puesto de trabajo, su esposa. Se miraba el reloj con nerviosismo mientras ya subía las escaleras de su apartamento, si no llegaba no se lo perdonaría en la vida. Entró y solo al verla pudo sonreír de alivio, había llegado a tiempo.

Sora, completamente arreglada, estaba a punto de salir de su apartamento cuando en ese momento su marido hizo su aparición, pero lejos de alegrarse, se disgustó, no había sido lo suficientemente rápida.

-Cielo, me alegro de que aún no te hayas ido, venga vamos…- habló el rubio, sin molestarse siquiera en entrar en el hogar.

Sora optó por tomar una actitud despistada.

-¿A dónde?

-Al ginecólogo, tienes revisión.- confirmó el rubio con naturalidad.

-¡Oh, eso!.- exclamó la mujer con exageración.- no te lo comente, me llamó para anularla, me dará cita otro día.

El rubio se decepcionó enormemente, con la ilusión que le hacía volver a ver a su feto y ya de paso, igual le comunicaban el sexo del bebé. Con las manos en la cintura y aún con síntomas de cansancio por la paliza que se había dado para llegar a tiempo, miró a su mujer.

-Jo… es una pena, pero que se la va a hacer, otro día le veremos.- dijo, recuperando su alegría habitual con todos los temas referentes al bebé.

-Si… no te preocupes.- confirmó la mujer sin mirarlo demasiado, mientras recogía su bolso.

-Por cierto, ¿A dónde vas?

-Oh… ah… al estudio, tengo un montón de trabajo.- se excusó la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo, pero tómatelo con calma, ¿eh?

-Si…

Y tras despedirse con un pequeño beso en los labios, Sora abandonó el apartamento. Al salir respiró de alivió, se sentía un poco culpable, porque no le gustaba mentir a su marido y menos en estos temas, pero no le quedaba otra.

Yamato se arrojó al sofá, había pedido permiso en el trabajo para tener libre el resto de la mañana, por lo que podría aprovecharla para descansar. No llevaba ni dos minutos con los ojos cerrados, cuando el teléfono sonaba sin parar. Al principio hizo como sino lo escuchase, revolviéndose en el sofá y tapándose los oídos con el cojín. Finalmente, se decidió a levantarse para atenderlo, cuanto antes se callase, antes podría volver a dormirse, pero para su desgracia no llegó a tiempo, el contestador saltó antes que él y sonrió al escuchar la adorable voz de su mujer.

"_Soy Sora, en este momento ni Yamato y yo estamos en casa… o estamos haciendo algo en lo que no queremos interrupciones _(se oyó a Yamato con picardía) _Yamato, no digas tonterías… eh… ah… bueno, quiero decir que… deje el mensaje al oír la señal y le llamaremos… a no ser que seas Taichi Yagami, que pasaremos de ti _(se oyó de nuevo a Yamato) _¡Yamato largo!… ah… bueno… hasta luego, piiiiiiiiii"_

-Hola Sora, soy Midori, mira, teníamos consulta para las 11, 30, pero me ha surgido una urgencia, a ver si puedes venir a las 12,30. Venga, nos vemos luego.

En un primer momento quedó estático y conformé entendía los sucedido, la furia se iba apoderando de su ser. Sora le había tomado el pelo, le había mentido para que no fuese con ella al ginecólogo. No lo entendía, ese pelirroja tendría que dar bastantes explicaciones.

Takenouchi, llevaba rato en la sala de espera, entreteniéndose con una de esas revistas de embarazos, aunque estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poder interiorizar lo que leía. Se miró el reloj una vez más, eran las 12 pasadas y ni rastro de su doctora, esto era muy extraño, igual el karma le estaba castigando por mentir a su marido. Negó con la cabeza, simplemente, se le estaría alargando la paciente anterior.

De repente, una muy conocida voz le hizo ponerse alerta y automáticamente taparse la cara con la revista, era imposible que estuviese aquí.

-Ya hemos llegado.- dijo un hombre saliendo del ascensor, trasportando una bolsa en la mano.

-Muchas gracias de verdad… es usted muy amable.- decía una mujer con una gran barriga, caminando hacia la sala de espera, con el hombre que llevaba su bolsa detrás.

-No es molestia… tengo debilidad por las embarazadas… es que… yo esperaba un hijo.- siguió con cierto dramatismo en sus palabras.-… pero mi esposa, se fue con su barriga y no volvió, me privó el derecho de ser padre, aunque también es verdad que igual el hijo no era mío, mi mujer era bastante "alegre", pero yo lo quería como si fuese mío.

-Ooohhh, pobrecito.- evidentemente con ese discurso se había ganado el corazón de la embarazada.-… dame tu teléfono y si quieres podrás ser padre de mi bebé…

Obviamente, cierta pelirroja, que a cada palabra de ese hombre iba estrujando más la revista con la que se cubría el rostro, ardió de ira por completo.

-¡Yamato eres un cerdo!.- gritó furiosa, quitándose la revista de la cara.

Ishida se cruzó de brazos sin inmutarse.

-Vaya, como ha cambiado tu estudio desde la última vez que lo vi.

La mujer palideció, había caído como una tonta en la trampa de su marido, por lo que, lo único que pudo hacer es mirar para todos lados haciéndose la despistada.

-¡No me digas que me he vuelto a equivocar de línea de metro!

-¡Sora!.- gritó el rubio, haciendo que la mujer se encogiese.- me has engañado, ¡me has dicho que no tenías revisión y si tienes!, ¿se puede saber por que lo has hecho?

-Oye, el teléfono, ¿me lo das o no?.- preguntó la mujer de antes, por lo visto desconocía eso de "nunca te metas en una discusión de pareja".

-¡Búscate otro padre para tu bebé!, este de aquí es el del mío.- gritó Sora, a la vez que se levantaba para tirar del brazo a Yamato y apartarlo de esa mujer, la cual, a la vista de Sora, se arrimaba mucho a su esposo.

-Vaya, así que de verdad soy el padre, ¡pues no se nota!, ¡por qué me has mentido!.- Yamato estaba completamente histérico.

-Yama, cariño, tranquilízate.- se apresuró a decir Sora.

Pero el rubio no estaba dispuesto a perdonarle tan fácilmente, él era un hombre duro y orgulloso, estaba harto de dejarse manejar siempre por Sora, claro que ver la barriguita de esta, le hacía ablandarse al instante y olvidarse de cualquier enfado.

-Amor, es que no entiendo.- empezó tomando asiento, ahora como un niño pequeño.-… con la ilusión que me hace venir, no se porque quieres excluirme.

Ver la carita de tristeza de Yamato, hizo que Sora se sintiera despreciable, pero es que tenía una razón de peso y así se la comunicó al astronauta.

-Yama, no quiero excluirte, solo que….- quedó pensativa, para ver como decir esto sin herir sus sentimientos.-… bueno que… me avergüenzas delante de la ginecóloga siempre que venimos y estoy harta de hacer el ridículo.

Tacto, lo que se dice tacto, no es que hubiese tenido demasiado, pero al menos, ahora Yamato sabía la razón de la actitud de su mujer, claro que no la compartía.

-¿Qué te avergüenzo?… como que… Sora, por favor, ¡cuando te he avergonzado yo!.- ahora estaba indignado.

-Yamato, la última vez le hiciste un interrogatorio sobre su condición sexual.- sentenció la muchacha, no queriendo recordar ese fatídico día.

Iba a decir algo, pero la mirada de Sora era más que respuesta, ella tenía razón, siempre hacia el ridículo con esa señora, pero no podía evitarlo, los nervios por ser padre y los nervios por hablar con la ginecóloga de Sora, le hacían perder la razón en cuanto entraba en esa consulta.

-Vale, igual mis nervios me hacen decir alguna tontería pero, te prometo que me comporto.- suplicó tomando las manos de su esposa y mirándole con esos ojitos a los cual nunca Sora les había podido negar nada.-… por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

-Esta bien.- accedió la diseñadora, para jubilo de su esposo.- pero en cuanto digas una estupidez, te vas.

-De acuerdo, estaré callado… y si ves que empiezo a descontrolarme… mmm… no se, dices… catapulta y yo sabre que debo callarme, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Catapulta?.- preguntó la pelirroja extrañada.

Nunca sabrá el porqué a su marido le vino esa palabra a la mente, ya que en ese instante, su doctora hizo su esperada aparición.

-Ya estáis aquí.- hablaba, mientras abría su despacho.-… bien pasad…

Una vez más, Sora estaba tumbada en esa camilla, dejando que la doctora le hiciese el correspondiente reconocimiento, mientras Yamato permanecía muy a su pesar sin decir ni una palabra.

-¿Qué le pasa Sr. Ishida?, esta muy callado.- preguntó Midori con amabilidad.

-Mmmm… nada.- musitó velozmente.

-De acuerdo.- asintió la doctora sorprendida.- bueno, vamos a hacer una ecografía, con un poco de suerte igual vemos el sexo del bebé.

-¿En serio?.- preguntó Sora dubitativa.- es que no se si queremos saberlo.

-Como me digáis.- asintió la doctora, ya colocando el ecógrafo en el vientre de Sora.

-¡Claro que queremos!.- Yamato no se pudo estar más tiempo callado.

-¿Qué dices?, Yamato no lo hemos hablado, ¿no quieres que sea una sorpresa?

-No, quiero saber lo que es, es mucho mejor, así le podremos comprar ropita rosa o azul.

-¡No seas sexista!, podemos vestirle de cualquier color sea lo que sea.- defendió Sora, demostrando que aún embarazada seguía siendo una mujer de principios y carácter.

-¡Oh, vamos!.- bufó el rubio.- a la niña vestirla de azul aún… pero, ¿has visto que vaya vestido de vaquero y tenga un ridículo programa de cocina?, no, ¿verdad?, pues no soy Mimi Tachikawa, ¡no voy a vestir a mi hijo de rosa!

-Yamato no seas ridículo, compramos ropita blanca o verde o…

El matrimonio siguió con su inesperada discusión durante un rato, mientras la doctora les ignoraba y ya había visto lo que escondía la entrepierna del bebé.

-Esta bien.- se resignó como siempre Ishida.- tu decides…- antes de que Sora pudiese decir nada, se volvió rápidamente a Miyata.- dime, ¿tiene pene o no?…

La mujer dio un paso a tras asustada, Sora empezó a sudar porque ya sabía lo que le esperaba, ya que todo parecía indicar que Yamato Ishida, había perdido la templanza y de un momento a otro empezaría con sus paridas.

-Eh… ah.- tartamudeó la doctora.

-Que por cierto, ¿Cuánto es el tamaño normal de un pene?… yo siempre pensé que mi chibi-Yamato estaba bien, pero claro, luego ves alguna película de esas subiditas y salen unos pedazos miembros que hacen deprimirse a mi chibi-Yamato… ¿es normal?…

-Eso… eh… ah, pregúnteselo al urólogo.- excusó la doctora apurada.

-Urólogo…- repitió Ishida pensativo.-… ¿me la medirá?… no es que yo me dedique a medírmela… bueno una vez de adolescente igual… si que tuve curiosidad y… bueno…

-¡Catapulta!.- escuchó por fin Yamato a Sora dejándose las cuerdas vocales, por lo visto llevaba rato repitiendo la palabrita.

-Uh… catapulta… si… ah… lo siento.- solo entonces, Ishida fue consciente de su diarrea verbal.- perdona cariño.

-Tráeme un refresco por favor.- dijo Sora con la mano en la cara, señalando la puerta.

-Si, claro… de que…

-¡Me da igual!, ¡lárgate un rato!.- gritó la portadora del amor con furia, había perdido la paciencia por completo.

-Si… de acuerdo… ahora vuelvo.- obedeció el rubio, como cual cachorrito regañado.

Una vez, que el único hombre presente abandonase la consulta, Sora dio un largo suspiro de alivio y mirando a su doctora hizo algo que ya empezaba a ser muy habitual, disculpar el lamentable comportamiento de su esposo.

-Lo siento muchísimo doctora… de verdad… es que se pone muy nervioso, perdónale…

-No sabes la suerte que tienes.- interrumpió la mujer tiernamente.

-¿Suerte?.- preguntó Sora extrañada.-… que va, a pesar de lo que pueda aparentar, el estado no me da una subvención por cargar con él.

La mujer esbozó una divertida sonrisa y mientras limpiaba el vientre de su paciente dijo con un deje de tristeza.

-¿Sabes cuantas mujeres vienen a mi consulta solas?

Sora negó con inocencia.

-Muchas… por no decir prácticamente todas. La mayoría de los maridos están demasiado ocupados como para acompañar a su esposa a una revisión de rutina, por eso, eres afortunada, tienes un marido que se desvive por ti y por tu bebé.

Sora se pasó la mano por los ojos, para limpiarse esa lagrimilla de emoción que no había podido evitar soltar. Esa mujer tenía razón, puede que dijese tonterías y le avergonzase, pero se moría por acompañarle a cada revisión, no le dejaba sola ningún segundo del día. Con la pelirroja aún conmovida, Yamato reapareció con los brazos cargados de refrescos.

-Toma… no se cual te apetece así que…- empezó con timidez, enseñándoselos para que eligiese el que desease.

Ella los observó no pudiendo retener otra lágrima, en este momento se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Eligió cualquiera sonriendo a Yamato con amor.

-Gracias.

-De nada.- dijo este, esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad, parecía que a su mujer ya se le había pasado el enfado y eso era motivo de alegría.

No queriendo interrumpir demasiado la tierna escena, Miyata carraspeó para que se le tomase en cuenta. Los Ishida dejaron de mirarse acarameladamente y se volvieron hacia ella.

-Lo siento chicos, pero tengo más pacientes.

-Claro.- asintió Sora, levantándose de la camilla para vestirse.

-Por cierto, al final no me he enterado bien, ¿queréis saber el sexo o no?.- dijo, mirando sus papeles, como si fuesen el mayor tesoro del planeta.

Sora y Yamato compartieron una mirada. El rubio sonrió a su mujer y tomó la palabra.

-No, queremos que sea una sorpresa.

Pero Sora, que en ese momento se estaba terminado de abrochar la blusa, también tuvo algo que decir.

-En realidad…- empezó como el que no quiere la cosa.-… queremos saberlo.- dijo sorprendiendo a su marido.

-Pero Sora si…

-Tendremos que saberlo, para comprarle ropita azul o rosa.- imitó con diversión las palabras de antes de su esposo.

-De acuerdo.- asintió el rubio, sintiéndose profundamente afortunado.

Se tomaron de la mano, realmente no les importaba demasiado la respuesta, brincarían de alegría fuese lo que fuese, porque ante todo era su bebé, aquel por el que llevaban años suspirando. Lo amarían con locura al margen de su sexo.

"_Si fuese niño, sería genial, un pequeño hombrecito en la casa. Alguien a quien traspasarle mi sabiduría, además tendría la seguridad de que si a mi me pasaba algo, él cuidaría y protegería a Sora con su vida"_

"_Si fuese niña, sería maravilloso, mi pequeña, tendría tantas cosas que decirle y que aconsejarle o igual ella me aconsejaba a mi. Me encantaría que compartiese sus sentimientos conmigo, además, si me pasaba algo, se que ella cuidaría con cariño de Yamato, no le dejaría nunca solo"_

"_Si fuese niña, sería genial, una Sorita en casa, mi cielito, toda para mi. Tendría en casa a dos mujeres amándome con locura, sería el paraíso en la tierra, el "cielo". Además, seguro que sería tan comprensiva y dulce como Sora, y si me pasaba algo, estoy seguro de que no se separaría nunca de su madre, le daría todo el cariño y el amor que necesitase"_

"_Si fuese niño, sería maravilloso. Un pequeño Yamatito en casa, seguro que Yamato le convertiría en un ser tan ultra protector con su familia como lo es él, en dos días, en vez de yo cuidar de él, él cuidaría de mi. Además si me pasaba algo, le daría las fuerzas necesarias a Yamato para continuar, estaría siempre a su lado"_

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron, en el momento en el que la doctora abrió la boca. Cayeron a lo anime al escuchar los sonoros tosidos de Miyata, haciendo desaparecer la atmósfera perfecta que envolvía la habitación.

-Perdonad… cof, cof … estoy un poco resfriada.- comentó con algo de congestión mientras se sacaba un pañuelo.

Yamato se puso delante de su mujer protegiéndola, no dejaría que ninguno de esos virus entrasen en ella y por ende en su bebé.

-Bien, no os haré esperar más… es…

-¡Espera!.- interrumpió Sora, para volverse a su esposo y agarrarse fuertemente de la mano.-… Yama será perfecto sea lo que sea, ¿verdad?… quiero decir, que no te vas a decepcionar por lo que diga, ¿verdad?.- preguntó con un poco de apuro.

-Cielo, claro que no, lo amo sea lo que sea, lo llevo esperando tanto tiempo que me da igual chica, chico, hermafrodita, fan del programa de Mimi o que por las noches se haga llamar "Flor de Otoño" y cante en un club maquillado hasta las orejas y con unas grandes plataformas.- explicó el rubio con ternura, haciendo que Sora no se pudiese resistir a besarle.

-Estamos listos.- se volvió de nuevo hacia la mujer.

-Muy bien pues es…

-¡Espera!.- interrumpió ahora Yamato, para desesperación de la doctora. Volviéndose a su esposa dijo con apuro.-… oye de lo que he dicho antes… he mentido en una cosa…

-¿El que?.- preguntó la pelirroja angustiada.

-Nunca le perdonaría que fuese fan del programa de Mimi.

La mujer negó con la cabeza divertida.

-Sora, tengo otros pacientes… así que…- llamó la atención Midori un tanto molesta.

-Si perdona.

-Es niña, enhorabuena, te llamaré parta la próxima cita.

Los señores Ishida, fueron echados literalmente de la consulta, aún sin asumir la información. Poco a poco, sus cerebros fueron procesando sus palabras, se miraron y automáticamente sonrieron, fundiéndose en un gran abrazo.

-¡Mi pequeña!.- exclamó Sora.

-¡Mi cielito!.- dijo Ishida al mismo tiempo.

Para no perder la costumbre, Sora volvió a derramar algunas lágrimas y Yamato la consoló con esa mirada de ilusión, que ahora brillaba más que nunca.

-Va ser perfecto… una niña, una niña… si, me traerá las zapatillas cuando llegue a casa, me prepara un té, un baño y me dará un masaje en la espalda.- hablaba el rubio desde su mundo, dejando a Sora desconcertada.

-Yamato, vamos a tener una hija, no una esclava.

-Si, perdona.- se excusó el hombre un tanto sonrojado.-… lo que quiero decir es que… las niñas suelen querer mucho a sus papas.

-A ti te adorará.- afirmó la mujer, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos cariñosamente.

-Ojala se parezca a ti, en todo.- dijo el rubio, mientras acariciaba con dulzura el pelo de su mujer.-… me encantaría que fuese igual que tu. -Pues yo quiero que sea como tu, rubita y de ojos azules y no tan gruñona, pero si con tu carácter.- habló ella, a la vez que sus labios se aproximaban a los de su marido.

-No, yo quiero que sea como tu, que tenga tus orejitas, tu sonrisita y sea pelirrojita, que tenga también esos ojos que me vuelven loco e igual de cariñosa y compresiva que tu.- terminó este, ya abrazado a su cintura, haciendo un leve balanceo.

-Pero yo quiero tener un Yamatito en chica, sería guapísima, le podría diseñar un millón de vestiditos que pegasen con su rubia melena y sus ojitos…- dijo la mujer, ya haciendo amago de besarle.

-Bueno… se parezca a quien se parezca… va a ser preciosa.- concluyó el rubio, cazando entre sus labios los de su esposa, que no paraba de juguetear.- ¡Mierda!.- dijo de repente, separándose, a la vez que abría los ojos al máximo.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó la pelirroja extrañada, mientras se echaba el aliento a la mano para olérselo.-… menta…

Ese no era el problema, el problema que ocupaba ahora la cabeza del rubio era mucho mayor, su pequeña hijita.

-Sora ¿no lo entiendes?.- preguntó angustiado, para más desconcierto de su mujer.- va ser preciosa… una niña preciosa, guapísima, una diosa entre los humanos.

-¿Y cual es el problema?

-¿El problema?, ¡los chicos!.- gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- va a estar siempre rodeada de moscones, queriendo tocarla y hacer cosas con ella.- terminó apretando los dientes con rabia, le hervía la sangre solo de pensarlo.- ¡Tendría que haber sido feo!

…

-Hola bebé.- habló la mujer con su característica sonrisa maternal.

-Hola mi pequeña.- dijo Yamato, que rápidamente se llevo la mano a la boca.-… lo siento se me ha escapado.

-No importa.- tranquilizó la mujer tiernamente.-… bueno, como sabrás y como te acaba de decir tu padre, eres una niña. Nosotros lo hemos descubierto este mes y no podemos estar más contentos.

-La diferencia entre una niña y un niño, reside en su entrepierna.- empezó el rubio con naturalidad, dejando a su mujer blanca.-… pero eso a ti te da igual, porque nunca vas a ver la entrepierna de un chico, ¿lo entiendes?

Cojinazo en la cara de Yamato, aún sin apartar el cojín, para evitar que el rubio dijese más paridas, la mujer se dirigió a la cámara.

-Supongo que a estas alturas ya estarás acostumbrada a las tonterías de tu padre, créeme aunque parezca difícil te acostumbras. Quiero que sepas, que estoy muy contenta de que seas mi hija y espero que cuando veas esto tu también estés contenta de que yo sea tu madre, sabes que puedes contármelo todo y yo siempre te escucharé y trataré de ayudarte, pero siempre decidirás tu lo que desees hacer en cada momento.

Al escuchar como Yamato se ahogaba, Sora recordó que aún le estaba aplastando con el cojín y se lo quito de la cara. Estaba completamente rojo, con las lágrimas saltadas y llevándose las manos a la garganta empezó a toser angustiado.

-Mi amor perdona, ¿estas bien?

-Si…- logró decir, una vez que su respiración parecía más humana.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó acariciándole el rostro con ternura.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien.- dijo el rubio, recuperando el color natural de su rostro. Con una sonrisa se volvió a la cámara.-… mi pequeña hija, olvida lo que te he dicho, porque directamente no vas a ver nunca a ningún chico, te voy a encerrar en una almena y…

-¡Se acabo!.- interrumpió Sora poniéndose en pie para apagar la cámara de una vez.

-Espera… Sora… ¡Sora!

…

**Sexto mes:**

Era tarde, demasiado tarde. Yamato recogía los restos de la cena, guardando lo que había preparado a su mujer, estaba claro que a estas horas ya habría cenado en su estudio. Miró el reloj de la cocina por quinta vez en los 10 últimos minutos, las 11,30 pasadas y aún sin aparecer. Le había llamado hace ya media hora pero ni siquiera pudo hablar con ella, le contestó Piyomon, diciéndole que ahora estaba muy ocupada como para hablarle. Diez minutos después le volvió a llamar, esta vez fue Ayame, la ayudante de Sora, la que le contestó, diciéndole que no le podía pasar la llamada, estaba reunida con gente muy importante.

Se estaba empezando a enfurecer demasiado, si de normal no le gustaba que Sora trabajase hasta tarde, mucho menos en su estado. Volvió a mirar el reloj y no se lo pensó más, dejó el plato a medio aclarar y se dirigió a la puerta, la traería el mismo si hace falta. Mientras se ponía los zapatos, escuchó pasos en el descansillo, rápidamente miró por la pequeña mirilla para cerciorarse. Al ver que si era ella, se volvió a descalzar para esperarle.

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente, era su costumbre siempre que venía a esas horas, aunque ya sabía que Yamato aún estaría esperándole.

-Hola cariño..- saludó tiernamente, Yamato la miró con seriedad.

Al ver su expresión, Sora supo que tendría charla esta noche, y sin querer mirarle demasiado, se hizo la despistada. Mientras se descalzaba fue Piyomon la que llamó la atención del astronauta.

-¿Y Gabumon?

-En el digimundo.- contestó secamente.

El ave, al igual que Sora, también se estremeció por el tono empleado por Yamato.

-Igual, yo también me tengo que ir al digimundo, ¿verdad?.- preguntó, de sobra sabía que esa noche, Sora y Yamato intercambiarían opiniones.

-Creo que si.- contestó Ishida, sin apartar la vista de su mujer.

La digimon, se adentró por una de las habitaciones, se pudo escuchar perfectamente como la puerta al mundo Digital era abierta, porque en ese apartamento parecía que ni se respiraba. Sora permaneció vuelta a su esposo, ralentizando al máximo la labor de descalzarse, a pesar de que hace ya rato que lo había hecho. Cerró los ojos al escuchar su voz.

-Es muy tarde.- dijo simplemente, mientras se acercaba a Sora, para ayudarla a despojarse de la ropa.- ¿has estado trabajando hasta ahora?

La mujer, se dio la vuelta, aunque por su tono sabía que Yamato estaba terriblemente enojado, pensó que en cuanto supiese lo que le había pasado se alegraría con ella.

-Lo se… pero es… que….- empezó la chica, el rubio continuó con su mirada pétrea, lo tenía decidido, no iba a permitir que su mujer estuviese hasta tan tarde trabajando.- es que… no te lo vas a creer… he conseguido, que… ¡voy a hacer un desfile!.- anunció tomando las manos de su esposo con ilusión.

Sin embargo, el semblante del rubio continuó sin cambio alguno y eso ya empezó a molestar un poco a Sora. Vale que estuviese enfadado por llegar tan tarde, pero esperaba que compartiese con ella la felicidad que le provocaba uno de los sueños de su vida.

-Vale Yamato.- dijo la mujer apartándose con decepción.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No creo que sea el momento.- dijo con contundencia.

-¿Cómo?.- Sora no se creía lo que había oído, ahora que por fin iba a tener una gran oportunidad de lanzar su firma por todo el país, Yamato no la apoyaba.

-Lo que has oído.- repitió con seriedad.- no creo que sea el momento.

-Claro que es el momento, por supuesto que lo es, ¡es lo más importante que me va a pasar profesionalmente!.- protestó, encarándose a su marido.

El rubio dio un largo suspiro. Por supuesto que estaba contento con esta noticia, pero conocía demasiado bien a su esposa y si de normal el trabajo la estresaba, un desfile acabaría con sus nervios y en su estado, lo que Sora necesitaba era tranquilidad y reposo.

-Sora, lo más importante ahora es nuestro bebé y no creo que sea lo más conveniente que su madre ande estresada de un lado a otro preparando un desfile.- sentenció el hombre.

-Oh venga, Yama, no te preocupes.- le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- estoy bien.

Con esto Sora pensó que el tema ya estaba solucionado y con alegría fue directa al frigorífico a buscar algo que llevarse a la boca, pero esta vez Yamato no se iba a dejar convencer tan fácilmente, también era su bebé y velaría por su bien.

-Posponlo hasta después de que nazca la bebé, no hay más que hablar.- dijo sin inmutarse, para segundos después dirigirse al dormitorio.

Sora alucinó enormemente con esas palabras, a veces Yamato resultaba demasiado protector, pero en el tiempo que llevaban juntos nunca le había ordenado algo tan descaradamente, y por supuesto que no lo iba a permitir.

-¿Disculpa?.- le siguió hasta el dormitorio, claramente ofendida.- ¿he oído bien?

-Sora, no voy a discutir.- habló con tranquilidad, mientras se desvestía.

-Bien yo tampoco, además no tengo tiempo, tengo un desfile que preparar.- anunció desafiante.

El rubio apretó los dientes molesto, no soportaba cuando Sora se obcecaba tanto en un tema y sobre todo, que le ignorase de esa forma, pero debía guardar la calma. Así que con tranquilad solo volvió a decir.

-Sora, no lo vas a hacer.

Se volvió rápidamente a su marido ya empezando a alterarse.

-Si has tenido un mal día, no lo pagues conmigo, ¿has oído?

-Maldita sea.- gruño Ishida, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le caracteriza.- ¿es que nunca vas a tener en cuenta lo que digo?, muéstrame un poco más de respeto, ¿quieres?

-¡Muéstrame tu más respeto a mi!, ¡no eres nadie para meterte en mi trabajo!

-¡Soy tu marido y el padre de tu hija!, ¿te parece poco?.- gritó, ya sin ocultar su enfado.- y no voy a permitir ese estrés a estas alturas del embarazo, posponlo, solo te estoy pidiendo eso, no creo que sea pedir tanto.

La mujer aguantó esos gritos con impotencia y sobre todo decepción. Pensaba que Yamato la cogería por los aires y compartiría con ella su alegría por este éxito profesional, nunca se imaginó que fuese tan egoísta. Tratando de controlar las lágrimas recogió su chaqueta y sin decir nada, se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?.- inquirió el rubio, siguiendo los pasos de su mujer.

-¡No se para que he venido!.- es lo que oyó seguido de un tremendo portazo.

…

Sentía como que había viajado 15 años atrás en el tiempo, porque se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde dormía entonces, pero sin poder conciliar el sueño, es más, llorando y también por la misma persona por la que lo hacía entonces. Se pasó las manos por la mejillas para ocultar sus lágrimas cuando le escuchó entrar, más bien tropezar con todas las cajas que había por el suelo. Cayó haciendo un gran escándalo.

-¿Es cosa mía o tus padres han transformado tu habitación en un trastero?.- preguntó, tratando de incorporarse.

Ella apenas le miró y seriamente le dijo:

-¿Qué haces aquí?, vete… y no metas ruido mis padres están durmiendo.

El rubio hizo como si no hubiese oído nada y una vez de pie tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, apoyando su mano en el vientre de su mujer. No había luz en la habitación, pero tampoco la necesitaban, de la iluminación de las calles entraba lo necesario para poder verse el uno al otro a la perfección.

La pelirroja continuó inmóvil, estaba tremendamente enojada con su esposo, por el contrario ahora Yamato sonreía, mirando con nostalgia cada pared de ese dormitorio y cuando sus ojos se clavaron en la foto que había en la mesilla no pudo evitar tomarla entre sus manos.

-¿Te acuerdas de este día?

Sora ni se molesto en mirar la foto, la conocía demasiado bien, había estado demasiados años viéndola antes de dormir. La citada foto era de ellos dos, de adolescentes, de hecho era de sus primeros meses como novios, besándose con absoluta pasión.

-Fue un día divertido…- susurró, depositándola en su sitio.-… como ha pasado el tiempo.

La mujer siguió los movimientos de su marido con desconfianza. Estaba más amable y sonriente que cuando tuvieron esa discusión en su casa, pero aún no se fiaba demasiado.

-¿A que has venido?.- preguntó al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba en la cama hasta quedar sentada.

-Sabes que no me gusta dormir solo.- contestó con naturalidad, mientras recogía los mechones rebeldes de su mujer, para guárdaselos detrás de las orejas, como era costumbre en él.

-Yamato…- dijo con determinación, Ishida entendió el lenguaje gestual, quería una explicación más convincente.

-Esta bien.- accedió el rubio.- he estado pensando y…

-¿Te parece bien que haga el desfile?.- interrumpió la diseñadora ilusionada.

-Espera, escúchame.- Sora se decepcionó de nuevo, no le gustaba cuando su marido decía eso, significaba que le iba a poner un millón de condiciones.-… es importante para ti y te conozco, se que al final lo acabarás haciendo y si yo me niego aún estarás más estresada, enfadada y será peor para nuestro bebé.- finalizó acariciando con dulzura esa notoria barriguita.

-Entonces…

-Entonces- prosiguió el astronauta mirando con determinación el expectante rostro de su mujer.-… lo voy a hacer yo.

La primera reacción de la pelirroja fue estallar a carcajadas, ¿Qué le pasaba a Yamato?, ¿le estaba gastando una gran broma? Yamato también rió, pero por razones distintas, simplemente adoraba ver reír a su mujer y se le contagiaba la risa, pero estaba decidido y al mirarle detenidamente a los ojos Sora vio ese determinación y paró de reír.

-¿Me lo estas diciendo en serio?.- preguntó atónita.

-Si.- asintió el hombre son seguridad.

-¡Yamato!.- hizo un gesto con los brazos de desesperación.- ¿Qué dices?, me pongo yo a ir a la Luna, no, ¿verdad?… pues ¿Cómo vas a hacer tu esto?

-Sora puedo hacerlo.- confirmó el chico tratando de calmar a su esposa.- no voy a diseñar ni nada de eso, pero puedo preparar esto, Piyomon y Ayame me ayudaran y tu me supervisaras pero con calma.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, no quería escuchar más.

-Sora por favor, dame una oportunidad.- suplicó quitándole las manos para ver su rostro.- no es tan difícil solo tengo que llamar a… a… bueno… lo miraré en tu agenda.

-Yamato.- protestó angustiada.- llevo toda mi vida esperando esto, te agradezco tu ayuda, pero…

-Sora.- interrumpió el rubio seriamente.- llevo toda mi vida esperando esto.- dijo mirando el vientre de su amada.

La mujer hizo un silencio reflexivo, observando a su marido, que no despegaba la mano de su vientre. En algo tenía razón, era mucho trabajo y acabaría estresada y agotada, lo cual no es lo más recomendable para su bebé.

-Bueno.

Yamato levantó la vista sorprendido y poco a poco la sonrisa se fue dibujando en su cara.

-Supongo que… puedes ayudarme en algo, para que yo pueda estar más relajada.- accedió finalmente, contagiándose de la sonrisa de su marido.

-Ya verás, saldrá bien.- dijo no resistiéndose a darle un beso.- y tú no te tendrás que ocuparte de nada, solo de recibir los aplausos cuando sea un éxito.

Intercambiaron alguna muestra más de cariño, no era lo que Sora había pensado para su desfile, pero al menos podría hacerlo y Yamato no estaría enfadado con ella. Pero Sora no era la única que había cedido, Yamato también lo había hecho. Supo que la actitud tomada al el principio de negarse a que lo hiciese no iba a ninguna parte, solo perjudicaba más a su pareja, y aunque aún no le hacía demasiada gracia, había acabado aceptando este trabajo, es más, echándoselo a sus espaldas.

-¿Me haces un sitio?.- pidió, mientras se tumbaba al lado de Sora, atrayéndola con un brazo hacia él y descansando la mano libre en su vientre.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó esta estupefacta.

-Es muy tarde para volver a casa.- se quejó, acomodándose aún más.- que recuerdos… me encanta esta cama, huele muy bien, huele a ti.- dijo esto último mirando a su esposa con travesura.

-Baka…- respondió esta con cariño, mientras se abrazaba más a él.- ¿Cómo podíamos dormir en esta cama tan estrecha?

-Achuchándonos mucho.- contestó el portador de la amistad, haciendo que ni el aire se pudiese colar entre sus cuerpos.

Permanecieron así, al igual que lo hiciesen cuando eran más jóvenes y aprovechaban para dormir juntos cuando los padres de ella no estaban en casa. Cerraron los ojos dispuestos a dormir, pero entonces, Sora se sobresaltó.

-¿Lo has notado?.- se giró rápidamente hacia su esposo.

Este, estaba alerta mirando el vientre de Sora, con la mano encima de el, si lo había notado.

-Es la primera vez que se mueve, ¿verdad?.- preguntó emocionado.

-Por lo menos es la primera vez que lo noto…- asintió, quedando inmóvil a la espera de un nuevo movimiento.-… au… ¿lo has notado?

-Si, es una chica muy fuerte.- dijo el rubio acostándose de nuevo, pero sin apartar la mano de ahí.

Buscó con la mirada la de su esposa y cuando se encontraron, se fundieron en un calido beso, sabían que este era uno de esos momentos mágicos, al igual que su primer beso, su primer "Te amo", su primera vez… lo recordarían toda la vida.

De esa forma el mes fue transcurriendo con relativa calma, relativa porque a pesar de que Yamato se encargase de las llamadas, las reuniones y demás, Sora estaba de los nervios por su desfile, más nerviosa incluso que si lo habría hecho ella misma porque, para que engañarnos, no se fiaba de Yamato.

El rubio anuló un viaje a EEUU que tenía programado desde hace meses, en el que debía probar un nuevo simulador, por lo tanto también fue apartado de la misión espacial de dentro de 6 meses, en la que llevaba trabajando casi un año. Evidentemente, estos pequeños detalles no se los comunicaba a su esposa, o sabía que le obligaría a ir, pero eso era algo a lo que Yamato no estaba dispuesto. Se había propuesto pasar cada día de embarazo junto a su mujer y ahora, ayudándole en su trabajo, a penas podía ni respirar y por supuesto al apartarse de sus quehaceres profesionales cada día tenía menos papeletas para ser el elegido en la misión a Marte, la cual ya se estaba empezando a preparar.

Pero estas preocupaciones solo habitaban en su mente, de cara a su esposa, todo era perfecto, todo debía ser perfecto para no alterarla más de lo debido.

Finalmente, tras semanas de intensos esfuerzos, el día del desfile llegó y todo estaba preparado que fuese un gran éxito.

Sora estaba más radiante que nunca, con su kimono premamá diseñado por ella misma por supuesto. Yamato, como no, iba de negro absoluto y lucía su elegancia sin despegarse lo más mínimo de su esposa que estaba más ilusionada a cada segundo por todas las personas que habían acudido a su desfile.

-Mira… mira… ese es de los peces gordos de la moda en Japón y ha venido a verme, si le gusta… puede que este año desfile en la pasarela de Tokio, ¿te lo puedes creer?.- hablaba totalmente emocionada. Ishida que evidentemente no conocía a ninguna de esas personas que dejaban sin respiración a su mujer, se dedicaba a saludar y sonreír. Y por supuesto a contemplar a Sora y al verla tan feliz, supo que había hecho lo correcto ayudándole a sacar esto adelante, esa cara de felicidad le hacía olvidar sus problemas laborales por culpa del retiro voluntario al que se había sometido desde que Sora estaba embarazada. En estos momentos ni pensaba en que tal vez se perdiese su gran sueño de ir a Marte, todo valía la pena si Sora estaba tan feliz como ahora.

-¡Oh my God!, ¡estas como una foca!

Ese adorable comentario solo podía ser de una persona y Sora lo supo. Mimi Tachikawa estaba frente a ella, captando la atención de fotógrafos y periodistas presentes, era lo que tenía ser una estrella de televisión.

-Mimi, ¡has venido!.- gritó Sora abrazando a su mejor amiga con entusiasmo.

-No me lo iba a perder Sora… y ¿Cómo estas?… oh, ¿y la pequeña Sorita?.- dijo la mujer acariciando el vientre de su mejor amiga con ternura.

-Esta bien, un poco revoltosa… pero no me puedo quejar.

-Oh… estoy deseando verla, será una princesita disney.- exclamó la castaña, con un brillo en la mirada, para pánico de los padres, tenía toda la pinta de que Mimi iba a adoptar a esa niña como su nueva discípula.

-Eh… uh… bueno.- cambió de tema Sora descaradamente.- que bien que hayas podido venir.

-Te voy a hacer una promoción genial, ya lo he hablado con el director de mi programa, te vamos a dedicar 23 segundos todos los días para lanzarte por EEUU, ¿Qué te parece?

-Eh… ah… genial.- balbuceó la mujer, sin saber que en la televisión el tiempo es oro y 23 segundos son muchos.

-De nada, al principio el director solo me quería dar 15 segundos, pero me acosté con él y conseguí los 23.

-¡Mimi!

-Oh Sora, si me acuesto con él para conseguir que baje la basura, por supuesto que lo hago por ti.

Entonces Sora lo entendió y recordó que su director también era su marido.

-Michael…

-Claro, ¿por quién me habías tomado?.- preguntó la pink lady indignada.

-Eh… ah.- ahora Sora estaba en un gran apuro, por lo que tuvo que emplear el comodín de….-… oh, mira se ha movido…- tocándose la barriguita dulcemente y funcionó, Mimi olvidó por completo su indignación y volvió a sumergirse con Sora en el mundo paralelo de las embarazadas.

Sin muchos más contratiempos el desfile dio comienzo. Como dijo Sora había gente bastante importante del mundo de la moda del país y también hasta de la moda internacional. No se podía quejar, su marido le había organizado un desfile por todo lo alto.

Estaba apunto de finalizar, Sora junto con su fiel digimon, ya se encontraban entre bambalinas para salir a saludar, pero a cada segundo que pasaba la mujer estaba más indispuesta.

-Sora ¿estas bien?.- preguntó el ave, al escuchar los quejidos de su compañera.

-Si… no te preocupes…- dijo, mientras se llevaba la mano al vientre sujetándoselo con fuerza.-… no se que le pasa ahora… estará nerviosa también… au.- se quejó más fuerte.

Aunque no eran pataditas de su bebe lo que sentía, el dolor era más intenso. Eran unos terribles calambres, que poco a poco se fueron haciendo más dolorosos e inaguantables, hasta convertirse en verdaderas contracciones.

-Sora…- susurró Piyomon asustada.

No se había dado cuenta, porque permanecía con los ojos cerrados debido al insufrible dolor, pero había comenzado a sangrar, por eso Piyomon se asustó tanto.

-Yamato…- suplicó mientras se retorcía.-… llama a Yamato…

Apurada por dejarla en ese estado, a la digimon le costó reaccionar, pero finalmente salió a buscar la ayuda que necesitaba su compañera. Evidentemente, Yamato se presento en el lugar en escasos segundos. Dio un paso atrás por la impresión de ver a su esposa prácticamente en el suelo, sujetándose el vientre, mientras su precioso kimono se iba ensangrentando cada vez más. Pero no era el momento de histerismos, debía actuar con velocidad pero con templanza.

No fue consciente de cuando Yamato la tomó en sus brazos, hasta que escuchó su voz tranquilizadora.

-Ya te tengo mi amor, todo va estar bien.

Abrió un momento los ojos para ver el rostro serio de su esposo, tenía la vista al frente, caminado a paso rápido hacía la salida trasera donde un coche ya les estaba esperando para ir a urgencias. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, le seguía doliendo pero no volvió a quejarse durante todo el camino, permaneció con los ojos cerrados, tratando de no llorar y rezando porque a su bebé no le pasase nada, de lo contrario, nunca se lo perdonaría.

…

"No se preocupe, la madre y el bebé están perfectamente". Era lo único que deseaba escuchar Yamato desde que había llegado a ese dichoso hospital, pero aún no le habían confirmado nada. Al menos su mujer ya había dejado de sangrar y supuso que eso era buena señal.

No paraba de deambular de un lado a otro de la habitación donde Sora reposaba. Furioso, preocupado, pero sobre todo impotente, el debía protegerlas, pero ahora las dos se encontraban mal y no podía hacer nada por ayudarlas, ni pudo hacer nada por prevenir esta desgracia. Ni se quería imaginar que haría si le pasase algo a su bebé, solo de pensarlo le daban ganas de destrozar toda esa habitación, sería demasiado cruel si se lo arrebatasen de esta forma.

Miró de nuevo a la cama para ver a su pequeña, aquella a la cual aún no había visto ni la carita pero no dudaría en morir por ella, su razón para levantarse estos 6 meses y por la que había suspirado toda su vida. Se acercó para ver a su cielo, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Su otra pequeña de la cual se había enamorado desde la primera vez que le vio la cara, la cual sin dudarlo moriría por ella, su razón para vivir y sin la cual, ya jamás volvería a tener nada por lo que levantarse.

La tomó de la mano tímidamente, sin quererla perturbar demasiado, pero le destrozó el corazón presenciar como su mujer giraba el rostro hacia el otro lado, mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Todo va a estar bien.- susurró, acariciándole el pelo dulcemente.

-Lo siento….- murmuró la mujer, girando aún más, hasta dejar la cara prácticamente escondida en la almohada.

-Venga, seguro que no pasa nada cariño, no es culpa tuya.- dijo dulcemente, agachándose para buscarle la cara y poder besarle en la mejilla.

Ella estaba destrozada y encima se echaba la culpa, por eso a pesar de que su estado emocional era más nefasto que el de su mujer, debía darle confianza y fuerzas, asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien aunque ni siquiera él creyese sus palabras.

Sora volvió el rostro hacia la puerta cuando se abrió, Yamato hizo lo propio y ambos se sorprendieron al ver a la doctora Miyata en ese lugar.

-Doctora… ¿Qué hace aquí?.- preguntó el rubio estupefacto, esperaba encontrarse con los médicos de urgencias los cuales les habían atendido al llegar.

-Me llamaron y vine, sois mis pacientes, es mi obligación.- explicó con su amabilidad característica.

-Eso quiere decir que es grave, ¿verdad?, sino no se hubiese molestado en venir.- volvía a sollozar Sora descontrolada.

-Cálmate, no es bueno para el bebé que te alteres de esa forma.- dijo al mismo tiempo que hacia varias comprobaciones de la monitorización de su paciente.

-Amor, tranquila.- trató de ayudar Yamato, acariciándole paternalmente la frente.

-Doctora por favor… dime si mi niña esta bien.- suplicó Sora al borde de las lágrimas.

-Que te parece si lo vemos.

La mujer impregnó de gel la barriga de Takenouchi, esta, al contrario de los otras veces en las que siempre suspiraba por lo frío que estaba, ni se inmutó, en seguida clavó la vista en el monitor del ecógrafo. Solo en el momento en el que lo vieron y escucharon su corazón latir incluso más fuerte que la última vez, los futuros padres respiraron de alivio y la sonrisa se adueño de su rostro.

-Esta muy bien, ¿veis?.- comentaba la mujer, mientras continuaba pasando el transductor por el vientre de Sora, para cerciorarse de que todo estaba perfectamente.-… oh, mirad que cucada.

Yamato abrió los ojos al máximo de la impresión.

-Esta… esta… ¿chupándose el dedito?.- acertó a preguntar, no pudiéndose creer lo que veía.

-Si, es muy normal cuando duermen.- explicó la mujer con ternura. Aunque llevase toda la vida viendo cosas como estas, seguían maravillándole como el primer día.

La futura madre no pudo decir nada, eran demasiadas sensaciones en tan poco tiempo, aunque el ver a su hija la tranquilidad y el sosiego habían llegado por fin a ella. Estaba sana, era lo único que importaba.

-Nos dará una foto de ese momento entrañable, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Yamato, sin despegar los ojos de su hijita.

-Os voy a dar un video intrauterino.- asintió Midori con alegría, ya apartando el transductor para limpiar a su estática paciente.

-Cariño lo has visto, se chupaba el dedito… ha sido lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida.- dijo el rubio volviéndose hacia su esposa, a la vez que tomaba su mano entre las suyas y la besaba con fuerza.

La pelirroja continuaba medio en estado de shock por todo lo que había sucedido.

-Entonces… esta… esta… ¿esta bien?.- balbuceó, queriendo escuchar de nuevo la confirmación de la doctora para creérselo del todo.

-Esta perfectamente.

-Y Sora, ¿Qué tal esta?.- preguntó también Ishida, antes de que su mujer rompiera a llorar de la emoción.

-Estas bien, solo has tenido una leve hemorragia debido a un pequeño desprendimiento pero como has visto no ha afectado al bebé. De todas formas te vamos a tener en observación unos días para asegurarnos de que todo continua como debe. Y por supuesto, los días que te quedan de embarazo van a tener que ser en reposo y muy tranquilos.

El matrimonio asintió como niños pequeños.

-Muchas gracias doctora.- dijo Sora.

-Si, gracias por todo señora ginecóloga.- le siguió Ishida, que continuaba inmerso en el papel de niño regañado.

Una vez que la mujer se hubiese marchado, Sora tomó con fuerza la mano de su marido.

-Lo siento mucho mi amor, debí haberte hecho caso,en todo, con lo bien que cuidas tu siempre de mi y yo siempre tengo que salirme con la mía, lo siento, lo siento…

-Shhh.- le hizo callar dulcemente.- no ha sido por culpa de nadie, ¿vale?, además todo ha salido bien, no te martirices.

-Pero debí haberte hecho caso, te prometo que a partir de ahora, haré todo lo que me digas.

-¿También en la cama?.- preguntó con su habitual sonrisa seductora.

Habían pasado las que sin duda habían sido las peores horas de su vida, ya era el momento de poner diversión al asunto.

-Eres un tonto…- susurró la mujer, dándole con la mano en la cara, un golpe que se quedó en caricia.

-Te amo.

-Yo más

-Yo…

-Yo… mucho más…

La última frase, no llegó ni a susurro porque sus labios ya estaban saboreándose el uno al otro, celebrando que su niña seguiría creciendo y que ya pronto podrían ver su carita.

…

-¡Piyomon cojín!.- gritó Yamato histérico.- ¡Gabumon periódico!, ¡Piyomon refresco!

En efecto, Sora Takenocuhi había recibido el alta médica y de nuevo se encontraba en su maravilloso hogar. Ni en sus mejores sueños se habría imaginado tener tres esclavos a su entera disposición, pera así era, tanto Yamato, como Piyomon, como Gabumon, estaban para servir a Sora y preservar el bienestar del bebé. Eso sin contar con las ayuda de padres, madres, suegros, suegras, amigos, hermanos… vamos, que ahora Sora tenía un sequito a su servicio.

-¿Así esta bien?.- preguntó Piyomon amablemente, mientras ahuecaba el cojín de la espalda de Sora.

-Si, muchas gracias.- contestó la mujer.

-¡Aquí tienes!.- apareció Gabumon con la prensa en sus garras y alguna que otra revista de moda, en la que publicaban reportajes sobre el exitoso desfile de Takenouchi.

-Gracias Gabu.- asintió mientras lo recogía.

-Mi amor, ¿dijiste melocotón o manzana?.- se oyó a Yamato asomándose de la cocina.

-mmmm….- Sora quedó pensativa mirándose el vientre.-… ¡yo melocotón y la niña manzana!

-Eh… uh.- se extraño el rubio, era la nueva táctica de Sora para comer más.- ¡de acuerdo!.- sonrió de felicidad, adoraba ver de nuevo a Sora tan contenta.

-¡Yamato escucha!.- gritó la diseñadora ilusionada, mientras fijaba la vista en una de sus revistas.- "…tiene la capacidad de mezclar la tradición japonesa con las últimas tendencias, creando un nuevo estilo que marcara un antes y un después en la moda japonesa, o incluso mundial. Sin duda Sora Takenouchi esta llamada a ser una de las grandes diseñadoras de este país…"… ¿has oído?.- preguntó ilusionada dejando ya de leer uno de los muchos reportajes dedicado a ella.

-Cielo es genial, te lo mereces.- dijo Yamato acercándose y trayendo consigo la fruta troceada que le había pedido su mujer.

-Muchas gracias por hacerlo.- dijo Sora, mientras recogía sus cuencos de fruta, no pudiendo evitar relamerse.

-Solo había que trocearla, no es molestia.- dijo el rubio con inocencia.

Luego, se dirigió a la cámara que ya estaba preparada a la espera de ser encendida.

-Me refiero al desfile, tonto.- habló la mujer conteniendo la risa, a la vez que se llevaba un trocito de melocotón a la boca.

-Ou eso, de nada, es merito tuyo y lo sabes.- contestó volviéndose lo justo.-… ya esta.

Un mes más, la cámara estaba en marcha y Yamato ya tomaba asiento al lado de su esposa.

-Hola hija.- saludó Sora con una sonrisa.

-Hola mi cielito.-saludó Yamato con la mano.- feliz sexto mes en el vientre de mami.

-Queríamos decirte que estas muy bien, porque tuvimos un susto hace unos días, pero tu eres una niña muy fuerte no te preocupes, en eso has salido a tu padre.- dijo la portadora del amor, recostándose con cariño en el hombro de su amado.

-Si bueno, que se la va a hacer.- asintió con arrogancia el astronauta.- tienes un padre fuerte y valiente, pero aunque no lo parezca porque su cuerpo es más pequeñito que el mío, tu madre es mucho más fuerte que yo, en todos los aspectos.

La mujer volvió a su posición inicial y con una traviesa sonrisa imitó la pose y la voz que hace unos segundos tomará su esposo.

-Si bueno, que se la va hacer, tienes una madre fuerte, valiente…

-¡Y famosa!.- interrumpió Ishida, mostrando una de las revistas en las que dedicaban varias hojas al desfile de Takenouchi.- vas a estar muy orgullosa de ella, es una diseñadora de éxito internacional.

-No exageres.- se ruborizó la muchacha.- además, del que si vas a estar orgullosa va a ser de tu papa, porque el es, ¡astronauta!, aja, ha estado en órbita durante días y días y… ¡irá a Marte!

Ahora el ligeramente sonrojado fue el rubio, además de que se incomodo por esa afirmación, aún estaba muy lejos como para ni siquiera soñar con ello.

-Bueno cariño… aun es pronto…

-Venga, será dentro 5 años, 6... Como mucho.

-6, 7, 10... 20, ya sabes como van estas cosas, igual yo ya estoy retirado.

-No seas modesto.- le zarandeó del brazo para que fuese más optimista.- irá y serás la envidia del mundo entero, porque seguro que te traerá alguna roca. Pero hasta que eso pase te tendrás que conformar con rocas de sitios en los que ha estado como, ¡la luna!….- volviéndose hacia el dormitorio gritó.- ¡Piyomon puedes traerme la roca lunar de mi mesilla!

-¡Voy!

En milésimas de segundo, la ave rosácea se presento volando con una roquita en el pico.

-No vueles en casa.- dijo con cansancio Sora, mientras tomaba la roca.

-¡Hola bebé de Sora!.- saludó la encantadora digimon.

-Y de Yamato.- añadió como de costumbre Ishida.- tanto te cuesta decir bebé de Sora y de Yamato.

Piyomon entristeció por esa reprimenda y bajando el pico refunfuñó:

-Pues ahora me voy con Gabumon a ver a nuestro bebé al Digimundo, ¡adiós bebé de Sora!.- se despidió volando de nuevo.

-¡Y de Yamato!

Ajena a esta inesperada discusión, Sora contemplaba su maravillosa roca lunar anonadada, al igual que la primera vez que la vio. Porque esa roca era muy especial, no solo porque fue el regalo de su último aniversario, sino también por su historia. En ella estaban grabados el emblema del amor y el de la mistad, con una inscripción que solo tenía sentido para Sora y Yamato, la cual decía "Es la misma luna".

-Mira mi amor.- habló la mujer con cierta nostalgia enseñando la piedra lunar.- esto es una piedra de la luna, me la regaló papa en nuestro último aniversario, me prometió hace mucho tiempo que me traería una roca y me confirmaría, si esa luna que miramos juntos en el digimundo, era la misma que brilla aquí en la tierra. Y como puedes ver.- siguió enseñando la inscripción.- tu padre tenía razón, es nuestra luna.

…


	7. PPPII más continuación

**Séptimo mes:**

-¿Has vuelto a tener contracciones?

-No.

-¿Hemorragias?

-No.

-¿Alguna molestia?

-No, bueno… estoy cansada y con fatiga.

-Eso es normal, aún debes recuperarte, no te preocupes.- finalizó la mujer, mientras pasaba la campana del fonendoscopio por la barriga de Sora y no podía evitar sonreír, al escuchar los latiditos del bebé.

-¿Escucha con eso a mi cielito?.- preguntó Yamato alucinado.

Miyata, miró a Yamato tiernamente y quitándose el aparato preguntó:

-¿Quieres escucharlo?

-¿Puedo?.- preguntó con emoción.

-Claro.

La doctora entregó el estetoscopio al rubio y tras colocárselo, llevó la campana al vientre de Takenouchi, justo donde en ese momento, ella había podido escuchar los latidos, y por lo tanto donde se encontraba la niña.

-¿Oyes?.- preguntó dulcemente.

A Ishida no le salieron las palabras, era demasiado emocionante. Tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero sin ocultar su ilusión, le pasó los auriculares a Sora.

Y al escuchar esos latiditos, Sora no hizo nada para retener las lágrimas y la sensibilidad emocional que le acompañaba desde que se quedase embarazada volvió a salir a la luz. Yamato con la sonrisa en el rostro la abrazó con fuerza, tras tantos meses ya estaba acostumbrado a que Sora llorase a la mínima.

-Bueno chicos, todo esta bien, parece ser que lo de hace unas semanas solo se ha quedado en un susto.- explicaba Midori, mientras tomaba sus apuntes.- pero de todas formas Sora, debes seguir con el reposo absoluto, ¿de acuerdo?, aunque te encuentres bien físicamente, debes tomártelo todo con mucha calma.

-Si.- asintió con la cabeza a la vez que Ishida.

La diseñadora ya se estaba vistiendo, cuando vio la cara de su esposo y supo lo que se le avecinaba. Este tenía su pose pensativa y disconforme. Por lo visto, desde el pequeño incidente en el desfile, Yamato estaba más preocupado que nunca y ahora la victima de sus paranoias sería, para no variar, la doctora Miyata.

-Doctora…- comenzó, cruzándose de brazos a la vez que alzaba la ceja con desconfianza.

-¿Si?.- preguntó esta amablemente.

-Yo… bueno, quería agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi esposa, pero me preguntaba si… si, será usted, quién asistirá el parto.

-Los partos no son mi especialidad.- comentó la mujer con naturalidad.- pero nadie conoce este embarazo como yo, de modo que si, yo me encargaré de asistirla, a no ser, que no le parezca bien.

El rubio empezó a apurarse y a sudar con nerviosismo, no era fácil decirle estas cosas a esa señora, sobre todo cuando le miraba de esa forma, haciéndole sentirse como un adolescente inseguro.

-Verá.- comenzó llevándose la mano al cabello con nerviosismo.- es que… no se, sino es su especialidad… tal vez, debería dejárselo a un doctor, más cualificado.

-¡Yamato!.- gritó Sora avergonzada. Ese hombre nunca le dejaría vestirse con tranquilidad.

-Sora, no te alteres.- dijo Ishida.

-Tranquila Sora.- hizo gala de su paciencia Midori.-… señor Ishida, puede que este especializada en ginecología de adolescentes, pero llevo casi 25 años de profesión, he asistido muchos partos a lo largo de mi vida, aunque si prefiere que le asista otra persona, no hay problema.

Yamato se sintió como un liliputiense al escuchar la explicación de la doctora y Sora, deseó matarlo de una forma lenta y dolorosa.

-Eh… aa… bueno, yo… solo….- balbuceaba incoherencias Ishida. Había hecho el ridículo, como siempre, porque, ¿Cómo se sentiría él si viniese un cualquiera y pusiese en evidencia su trabajo? No, verdaderamente Yamato Ishida nunca tendría tacto con esa mujer.

-Yamato, deja de cuestionar a Midori, es una excelente doctora, deberías estarle agradecido, porque gracias a sus consejos, supe que hacer para ayudarte a superar tus problemas de eyaculación precoz.- reprochó Sora dejando a Yamato blanco.

Lentamente el pálido de Ishida se hizo rojo y el nerviosismo fue en aumento.

-Sora… que… que… ¿Qué le contabas a esta mujer?.- tartamudeó con una risa nerviosa.

-No sabía si era normal que durases tan poco, necesitaba consejo, ¿hubieses preferido que se lo comentase a Mimi?

Sora no callaba, Yamato deseaba que se le tragase la tierra y Midori optó por hacerse la tonta, como si no supiese de que le estaban hablando.

-Eh… ah… bueno.- empezó tratando de sonar lo menos penoso posible.-… era joven… inexperto e… ah… solo me pasó las primeras veces eh ah… ¡Sora le habrás dicho que ahora no me pasa, verdad!.- exigió apurado, como buen hombre, su mayor temor es que le cuestionen su virilidad.

-No se preocupe señor Ishida, hace años que Sora me dice lo viril que eres y lo mucho que aguantas.- interrumpió Miyata, que como buena doctora, sabe bastante de sicología masculina.

-Si… porque es verdad.- continuó el astronauta haciéndose el macho.- sino teclee en Google, _pervertidos, Acapulco, 3 orgasmos…_

-¡Yamato!.- interrumpió Sora pegándole en el brazo para que dijese de proclamar por todo el mundo ese dichosos video.

-Perdona.- bajó las orejitas el rubio, mientras Midori se replanteaba a si misma, si de verdad quería seguir teniendo estos pacientes.-… doctora… a… uh, ¿puede darme un cacharrito de esos?.- preguntó señalando su estetoscopio.- así podré escuchar a mi bebé en casa.

-Yamato, no mendigues.- tiró de él Sora completamente avergonzada, para después susurrarle.- le pediremos uno a Jyou.

…

Su tripa cada vez le pasaba más, su vejiga cada vez aguantaba menos, su niña cada vez le pataleaba con más fuerza y para colmo ni siquiera podía salir de casa a despejarse. A pesar de que se encontrase en perfecto estado y la última revisión tras su pequeño percance había resultado totalmente satisfactoria, Yamato continuaba a rajatabla con eso del reposo absoluto y por lo tanto el máximo esfuerzo que le permitía hacer era el de andar de la cama al sofá, del sofá al baño y del baño a la cama.

Aunque en el día de hoy había sido más flexible que de normal y Sora podía hacer algo que hacía bastante tiempo que no practicaba: ikebana. Exacto, la chica estaba reviviendo sus días de adolescencia cuando su madre le enseñó este arte, sonriendo, por pensar en lo mucho que lo detestaba cuando era pequeña y que ahora estaría encantada y orgullosa de enseñárselo a su hija. Hacía mucho tiempo que no ponía flores en casa, demasiado, y estaba decidida a cambiar esto, quería que esa niña, la cual ya le faltaba poco para nacer siempre estuviese rodeada de lindas flores, al igual que lo estuvo ella de pequeña.

-Que bonito Sora, hacía tiempo que no te veía hacer eso.- comentó Piyomon, mientras observaba con entusiasmo el precioso arreglo floral.

-Ya, últimamente solo dedicaba mi tiempo libre a diseñar… pero, con esto del embarazo solo me salen ropas premamá, además quiero que en casa vuelva a haber flores.- explicó, sin perder de vista su arreglo.

Claro que toda la calma y sosiego que trasmite el arte del ikebana, desapareció, cuando el hombre de la casa llegó. En ese instante, Sora tiró las flores que tenía en la mano por los aires y fue como una exhalación al encuentro de su esposo.

-¿Lo has visto?, ¿Cómo es?, ¡quiero verlo!.- preguntó en tiempo record.

El rubio se limitó a sonreír y a hacer lo que siempre hacia nada más volver a casa.

-Hola cielo.- besó a su mujer tiernamente en la mejilla.- hola cielito.- dijo agachándose hasta la barriguita para darle el correspondiente beso.

Acto seguido llevó la mano al interior de la bolsa que llevaba y sacó un pequeño sonajero.

-Mira esto es para ti mi pequeña.- dijo con alegría haciendo sonar el juguete.

Sora cruzó los brazos aparentando indignación.

-Aún no ha nacido y ya le has hecho más regalos que a mi en toda mi vida.

El astronauta, levantó de nuevo el rostro para ver a su mujer. La encontró irresistiblemente adorable, cada día que pasaba la veía más guapa, radiante y feliz.

-¿Estas celosilla?.- preguntó con diversión, abrazándola de la cintura.

-Claro que no.- bufó, girando el rostro.

-Eres un amor.- dijo, mientras hacia desaparecer las distancias que separaban sus labios y se fundía con ella en un tierno beso.

No lo podía evitar, Sora Takenouchi nunca se pudo resistir a esos argumentos de su marido, era la mejor forma que tenía Yamato de convencerla de algo o simplemente dibujarle una sonrisa haciendo que cualquier enfado que pudiese tener se diluyese.

-Y bien.- dijo la pelirroja, tras finalizar el beso, mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de su esposo.- ¿lo has visto?, ¿como es?, llamé a Taichi pero estaba demasiado emocionado como para decirme dos palabras coherentes seguidas.

Yamato comenzó a reír descontrolado, separándose de su mujer, para rebuscar por su bolsillo la cámara de fotos.

-Ya verás, es muy feo…

-No digas eso Yamato, todo los bebés son hermosos.- recriminó la diseñadora, pegando los ojos a la cámara digital.

-Al revés cariño, los bebés cuando nacen son feos, deformes y arrugados… claro menos nuestro bebé, que será la bebita más bonita del mundo.- habló el hombre con orgullo de futuro padre, mientras rebuscaba las fotos por la cámara.-… ¡aquí esta!, este es Taiyou Yagami.

-Oooohhhh.- automáticamente Sora comenzó a derramar lágrimas de emoción al ver al pequeño hijito de su mejor amigo.-… es precioso, míralo, es igualito a Taichi.

El astronauta contempló a su mujer con ternura, sin poder evitar también el sonreír al ver a ese nuevo bebé.

-Pues si este te gusta, ya verás con nuestra chiquitita, que va a ser mucho más guapa y bonita que este.- apuntó Ishida, que no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad de anunciar a los cuatro vientos que su bebé va a ser el más bonito de todos.

-¿Y Akane?, ¿esta bien?.- preguntó la mujer con preocupación, le hubiese encantado haber podido ir a visitar a sus mejores amigos.

-Esta perfecta, no te preocupes, todos están bien. No veas como lloraba Taichi, jajaja… ya tengo para reírme de él durante una buena temporada.

Esta había sido una gran feliz noticia, el líder de los digidestinados ya tenía su descendiente, pero para Sora y Yamato lo que esto significaba era que su bebé cada vez estaba más cerca de nacer.

…

Una vez más el rubio se encontraba en el lugar donde le gustaría quedarse a vivir de por vida, recostado sobre las piernas de su mujer, hablando y acariciando su barriguita, e intentando escuchar los latidos de la niña con el fonendoscopio que consiguió sonsacarle a Jyou.

-Oh Yamato por favor, quita eso de una vez.- suplicó la pelirroja, llevándose las manos a los oídos.

-¿El que?.- preguntó este sin inmutarse.

-Llevo 7 meses escuchando al Mozart de las narices, estoy harta, sino lo quitas te voy a meter la flauta mágica por el cu…

-¡Sora!.- se apresuró a interrumpir Ishida, poniéndole la mano en la boca.- no digas esa palabras delante del bebé.

-¡Pues hazme caso!.- sollozó la chica, cruzándose de brazos enrabietada.- no puedo salir, no puedo tomarme una copa, no puedo comer helado, no puedo dormir, no puedo tener sexo, ¡esto es una mierda Yamato!

Últimamente sus cambios de humor eran mucho más frecuentes y daban bastante más miedo.

-Bueno… ah.- se levantó el hombre asustado, mientras dejaba a un lado el estetoscopio.- tranquilízate, ¿quieres que te de un masaje?

Yamato con suma amabilidad tomó el pie de su esposa, siempre le relajaba un masajito en los pies, pero esta vez, no se lo pondría tan fácil a Ishida.

-¡No quiero un masaje!.- exclamó dándole una patada.- solo quiero un poquito de tranquilidad, ¿es pedir tanto?

Sora comenzó a sollozar desesperada, lo que evidentemente llegó al corazón de su esposo.

-Supongo que podemos parar a Mozart durante un rato.- dijo con una sonrisa complaciente, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía al reproductor.

Respiró de alivio cuando el silencio se adueño de su hogar y Yamato con cierta cautela volvió hacia el sofá donde descansaba su amada.

-Gracias.- dijo esta, tomando una de las revistas de bebés en sus manos, por fin podría leer con tranquilidad sin tener las operas del austriaco más internacional de fondo.

Pero desgraciadamente, ese día descubrió que su pequeña niña ya se parecía en algo a su padre, en la afición por la música. Demostró su descontento por quitar la música pataleando el vientre de su madre, cada vez con más fuerza para desesperación de Sora, a la cual ya hacía meses que le era imposible encontrar más de dos minutos seguidos de tranquilidad.

-Mi amor, por favor… para.- suplicó la señora Ishida con abatimiento, llevándose la mano al vientre.

-Parece que no soy al único que le gusta Mozart.- dijo Yamato mientras acariciaba la barriga de Sora y sonreía al notar los movimientos.

A Yamato le resultaba divertido y emocionante sentir a su hijita moviéndose, claro que a Sora, ya no tanto, le estaba dando una gran paliza.

-Yamato, por favor haz que pare.- suplicó derramando lágrimas nuevamente. Estaba increíblemente agotada y la felicidad de su marido no ayudaba demasiado en este caso.

-Cielito, soy papa, tranquilízate, ¿vale?.- dijo dulcemente, apoyando la cara en el vientre.

La respuesta de la niña la noto Yamato en su propia mejilla, definitivamente, la pequeña Ishida no se dejaba intimidar por nadie y si quería música, no pararía hasta que la consiguiese.

-Me rindo, pon el maldito Mozart otra vez, al menos entonces estaba tranquila.- dijo la mujer con desanimo.

-Espera, tengo una idea.

El compañero de Gabumon se adentró a la habitación para salir segundos después con un objeto muy querido por él.

-Igual esto le relaja y a ti siempre te ha gustado, ¿no?.- explicó mientras tomaba de nuevo asiento junto a su mujer.

No tardó en llevarse su preciada armónica a la boca y dejar fluir esa melodía que Sora conocía tan bien, la misma que tocaba por las noches en el Digimundo.

Fue milagroso, la bebé dejo de patalear en el momento que Yamato comenzó a tocar. Aún dentro del útero de su madre, Yamato pudo transportar a su hija a ese mundo armonioso al que solo podían entrar las personas que sienten la música y disfrutan al máximo cada nota.

Sora respiró más relajada, cerrando los ojitos para ver si con esa nana y su pequeña más tranquilita podía echar una cabezada, parece ser que habían encontrado la forma de apaciguar al pequeño terremoto que crecía en su interior.

…

-¡Feliz séptimo mes cielito!.- dijeron al unísono los futuros padres.

-Buf, este mes has estado muy revoltosa.- explicaba Sora con agotamiento.

-Pero hemos descubierto que vas a ser una virtuosa de la música, como tu papi.- anunció Yamato orgulloso, tomando en sus manos la armónica para soplar un par de notas.

-Este mes también nació un amiguito tuyo.- dijo Sora, mostrando una foto del pequeño Yagami.- estamos seguros de que te vas a llevar muy bien con él, es genético, los Takenouchi y los Yagami congeniamos como hermanos.

-Si, pero los Ishida y los Yagami tenemos una rivalidad desde el origen de los tiempos.- añadió el rubio, no le entusiasmaba demasiado la idea de que esos dos niños congeniasen tan bien.

-Que exagerado eres.- dijo negando con la cabeza.-… mi pequeña no le hagas caso a tu padre, estoy segura de que te llevarás muy bien con el pequeño Taiyou y tendrás un amiguito de tu edad con el que jugar.

Yamato cada vez estaba más nervioso por las afirmaciones de su esposa.

-Bueno cielito, pero si te cae mal y no quieres acercarte a él, lo entenderíamos, vamos, que no estas obligada a jugar con un Yagami, es más mejor que ni le conozcas…

-Yamato.- interrumpió los desvaríos de su esposo.- tráeme agua.

-Voy…- asintió Ishida yendo hacia la cocina.

-¡Amor!, mejor un nestea de limón.

-Pero no hay…

-¡Pues vete a comprar!.- sonrió de satisfacción al ver como Yamato, sin protestar lo más mínimo ya se dirigía a la puerta de la calle.-… ¿has visto cariño?.- preguntó volviéndose a la cámara.-… así, se maneja a un hombre, créeme, te llevaras bien con Taiyou Yagami.- finalizó guiñando un ojo de complicidad.

…

**Octavo mes:**

-Fresitas con nata… no mejor chocolate… no, no… mejor bombones… no prefiero esas chocolatinas de cerezas… no las de caramelo… no, no… mejor… una tarta de carne, verduras, rape y ciruelas.- finalizó con sonrisa triunfal.

Yamato, que apuntaba con infinita paciencia cada ocurrencia de su esposa en la libreta, aguantaba las nauseas a cada palabra que decía, pero esto último ya fue demasiado para su estómago, y al cruzar la mirada con la de Sora, supo que le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Cielo, es broma, ¿verdad?

-Ay… es que te pones tan adorable cuando sacas la libreta de mis antojos que no puedo evitarlo.- confesó la pelirroja, dándole varios besitos por todo el rostro de un lado a otro.-… pero lo de la chocolatina es verdad…- asomándose a la libreta para ver que más había apuntado.- y lo de las fresas… ah y los bombones… mmm, creo que menos la tarta quiero todo.- finalizó dándole un nuevo beso en los labios.

-De acuerdo, ahora vuelvo.- asintió guardando la libreta.

Iba a ponerse la cazadora, pero le fue un poco difícil, puesto que su mujer seguía abrazada como una garrapata a su pecho, tratando de besarle lo máximo posible.

-Cariño… eh… ah…. Tengo que salir.- dijo el hombre con todo el tacto posible, pero la mujer no se movió ni un milímetro.

-Que bien hueles…- susurró con sensualidad, respirando el aroma del cuello de su esposo, al mismo tiempo que continuaba besándole por el cuello, la barbilla y cuando Yamato se agachaba un poquito más conseguía cazarle los labios.- déjame ir contigo…- susurró mimosa.

-Ahora hace frío, además voy a la compra es algo cansino y es mejor que continúes en reposo.

Yamato ya se había dado por vencido y abrazaba a Sora fuertemente contra él, últimamente estaba de lo más cariñosa y mimosa y lo último que deseba era que se sintiese rechazada, por eso si ella quería pasarse 40 minutos abrazada a él, él la correspondía con la mayor de las sonrisas.

-La doctora me dijo que estoy bien, es más me dijo que era recomendable que hiciese paseos tranquilos y tu no me sacas nunca.- dijo con tristeza, soltándose al fin de Yamato y volviéndose a un lado.

Rápidamente el astronauta le rodeó de la cintura por detrás y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-Mi gordita, no digas eso, te prometo que vamos a ir a pasear, ¿de acuerdo?.- susurró dulcemente, apoyando su mejilla contra la de la pelirroja.

-¿Cuándo?.- se dio la vuelta, mirándole como una niña pequeña, a la que le prometen ir todos los días a la feria y nunca la llevan.

-Eh… ah… este fin de semana, ¿vale?.- dijo para salir airoso, mientras le acariciaba el rostro, guardándole tras la oreja el mechón que siempre caía sobre sus ojos.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó con ilusión.

-Te lo prometo.- asintió el rubio dándole un besito en la nariz.

-Genial, podemos ir a esa tienda de bebés que han abierto en el centro, ya es hora de que empecemos a comprar las cosas para nuestra pequeña.

-¿Cosas?.- preguntó Ishida con extrañaza.

-Si ya sabes, biberones, cuna, cambiador, carrito, esas cosas. Sino va a nacer nuestra niña y no vamos a tener ni un sitio para que duerma.

El rubio sonrió complaciente, Sora se mostraba tan ilusionada que era imposible decirle que no, además de que tenía razón, puesto que lo único que tenían para la bebé en casa eran juguetes y ropitas. Evidentemente, era Yamato el que le había comprado cientos y cientos de juguetes y Sora y las futuras abuelas las que se habían encargado de las ropitas.

Después de que Yamato se fuese Sora quedó pensativa por sus propias palabras, porque no había caído en la cuenta hasta hoy pero es que, ¿Dónde iban a meter a su bebé?

Inspeccionó cada rincón de su pequeño apartamento con preocupación. Llevaba viviendo en ese apartamento desde que empezó la universidad y se fue de casa de sus padres, para ella sola era genial, para ella y Yamato seguía siendo perfecto, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba preparado para que viviese un bebé. Era todo pequeño: cocina, baño y salón, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba, al fin y al cabo aunque viviese en una casa con un salón enorme, con un niño estaría lleno de juguetes, es más, la única diferencia es que tendría más suelo para llenarlo de juguetes, lo que le inquietaba eran las habitaciones. Entró en la que compartía con su esposo, lo justo cabía su cama, el armario y un pequeño tocador, de modo que solo había un lugar donde poner a su bebé, la otra habitación.

Era un poquito más grande que la que usaban como dormitorio, lo que eso quería decir que estaba más llena de trastos. Ahí es donde se guardaban los instrumentos musicales, libros, discos y demás cosas que habían juntando a lo largo de su vida, también había una pequeña camita en el suelo, la cual era empleada por Gabumon y Piyomon cuando se quedaban a dormir ahí. Pero esa habitación no solo servía de trastero y cama ocasional para los digimons, también era empleada para el trabajo de ambos; tenían un par de ordenadores, una gran mesa de dibujo técnico, que siempre estaba llena de diagramas inentendibles para Sora por su complejidad astronáutica, y otra mesa un poco más pequeña y con mucho más colorido, que era la empleada por Sora para realizar sus diseños y a diferencia de la de Yamato, siempre estaba perfectamente ordenada.

Se adentró a dicha habitación, quería cerciorarse de que era el lugar idóneo para su niña. Al menos era bastante luminosa, eso es lo que le hizo dirigirse hasta el ventanal y correr las cortinas, y entonces lo vio. El sol bañó la habitación por completo, pero Sora ya no veía ni su mesa de trabajo, ni los discos de su esposo, ni nada de lo que había en ese momento, Sora veía juguetes por doquier, unas paredes asalmonadas con una bonita cenefa adornándolas y justo donde ahora estaba la gran mesa de dibujo de Ishida, pudo contemplar su cunita, en la que su bebé dormiría placidamente.

Mientras Sora visualizaba la habitación de la futura Ishida, Yamato volvió con la compra a casa.

-Cielo, no había chocolatinas de cerezas así que te he comprado de estas otras que…- hablaba el rubio, mientras se adentraba, pero calló extrañado al darse cuenta de que no tenía una pelirroja pegada a él, cosa inaudita en lo últimos días, ya que cuando estaba en casa, solo le soltaba para ir al baño.- cariño… ¿Sora?

-¡Aquí!

Se extrañó por completo al ser consciente de donde provenía el grito de su esposa, ya que desde que se cogió la baja maternal por así decirlo, apenas entraba en esa habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó asomándose a la habitación.

-Mira, ¡ven!.- llamó ilusionada tomándole de la mano y adentrándole.-… ahí la cunita y quiero cambiar las cortinas, quiero unas más alegres tal vez con algún dibujito y la lámpara también hay que cambiarla… las paredes he pensado en un tono asalmonado, sin llegar a ser rosa del todo, con una cenefita de flores, ¿Qué te parece?

-Eh… ah… bueno, a mi me gusta así.- se atrevió a responder el rubio, no había captado que estaba hablando de la habitación para la bebé.

-Cariño, tenemos que vaciarla del todo, así que de paso podemos pintar y hacer alguna reforma.

-¿Vaciarla?… ah… Uh, ¿y mi guitarra?

-Cariño, deja de hacer el tonto.- dijo Takenouchi tomando el rostro de su esposo para darle un profundo beso.- todo esto tiene que ir al trastero, para hacer sitio a las cosas de la bebé.

-Bebé…- repitió el compañero de Gabumon tratando de asumir la información.

-Claro, esta habitación va a ser para ella.

El rubio por fin entendió a que se debía la ilusión por reformar todo de su esposa, aunque él no compartiese la misma ilusión, le gustaba mucho como estaba esa habitación, era ideal para componer canciones, además que él tenía otros planes para la futura habitación de su hija, y en ellos ni siquiera entraban su apartamento.

-Cielo, pero, ¿en serio quieres hacer todo esto?

¿Huh?

-Quiero decir que… pensé que cuando tuviésemos hijos nos iríamos a una casita más grande… una unifamiliar, en las afueras con un gran jardín, donde podré tener un perrito.

-¿Perrito?.- preguntó la mujer con una tierna sonrisa.- ¿quieres vivir en una casa con jardín para tener un perrito?

-Siempre quise tener un perrito y un jardín.- respondió bajando el rostro para ocultar su leve sonrojamiento.

Ese simple comentario, acompañado de ese rubor fue algo que lleno a Takenouchi de ternura, encontrando a Yamato simplemente adorable.

-Cariño.- dijo abrazándose con fuerza a él.- es muy bonito eso que has dicho pero… tendríamos que haberlo pensado antes.- dijo mirando su enorme barriga.- ahora no es el momento de buscar casa y hasta que compremos la casita de nuestros sueños y tengamos ese perrito, la niña tendrá que dormir en algún sitio, ¿no crees?

-Supongo que tienes razón, como siempre.- cedió el rubio con su imperturbable sonrisa de felicidad.- va a quedar preciosa.- aseguró mirando lo que le rodeaba, empezando a compartir la visión de su mujer.

…

-¡Quien fuera camiseta para estar pegada a tu cuerpo!, ¡tío bueno!

-¡Quien fuera martillo, para que me manosees así!, ¡rubito que culito!

-¡Ojala esta noche metas tu taladro en mi agujero!, ¡morenazo!

Sora se volvió sorprendida hacia su amiga, la cual también se había vuelto para mirar a Sora.

-Me he pasado, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza con cara de circunstancias.

-Creo que llevas demasiados años viviendo con Taichi.- dedujo volviendo la vista hacia sus tres obreros de excepción.

Se podría decir que Sora y Akane estaban en el paraíso. Ellas solo tenían que estar sentadas, supervisando la obra y piropeando a los machos que se encargaba de realizarla, lo que por supuesto provocaba más de un martillazo en el dedo. Akane, mantenía en brazos a su pequeño Taiyou, Sora echaba un ojo al pequeño Tenshi, que trataba de andar y hasta corretear lo máximo posible sin caerse, acompañado de su pequeño Poyomon, mientras Yamato, Taichi y Takeru, seguían al pie de la letra las ordenes de la pelirroja para dejar una habitación de ensueño.

Llevaban toda la tarde trabajando, lo que explicaba el revuelo hormonal de sus dos espectadoras, porque no todos los días se podía contemplar esos tres cuerpazos cubiertos en sudor, clavando clavos y llevando tablas de un lado a otro.

-¿Al final de tu embarazo estabas salida?.- preguntó Sora, mordiéndose el labio inferior con deseo, mientras desnudaba con la mirada no solo a su marido.

-¿Bromeas?, le tiré los tejos hasta a Agumon.

-Bueno, WarGreymon tiene su encanto.- dijo la mujer sin pensar, cuando lo pensó se llevo las manos a la cara.- ¡estoy enferma!, estas hormonas me van a matar y lo peor es que, desde el susto que tuvimos, estoy en celibato total.

-Es normal, no te preocupes, además ya te queda poco.- trató de calmar la mujer.

-Pero es que mi marido esta muy bueno.- en ese momento, Yamato echó un trago de su lata de refresco, de una forma totalmente sexy e irresistible.- necesito una ducha fría.

Mientras Yamato continuaba haciéndole perder la razón a su mujer, Takeru y Tacihi habían empezado la compleja labor de montar la cuna.

-Es así… te lo digo yo, que hace un par de meses monte la de mi hijo.- hablaba Yagami haciéndose el sabio.

-Pues las instrucciones dicen que esa tabla no va a ahí.- replicó Takaishi, con el prospecto en la mano.

-Que sabrán esos, tu hazme caso a mi.

2 minutos fueron los que Taichi tardó en darle una patada a las tablas y mandarlas a la mierda.

-Vuestra cuna la montaste tu, ¿verdad?.- preguntó la diseñadora a su amiga.

-Aja.- asintió la mujer.

Acto seguido se levantó con su pequeñito en brazos para ir a calmar a su esposo y de paso, enseñarle que leer las instrucciones tiene su utilidad.

Los hombres siguieron con su trabajo, poco a poco la habitación iba transformándose en lo que tenía en mente Sora, pero casi cayó de la silla al ver el tono que su marido empleaba para pintar la pared.

-¡Yamato!, ¿Qué haces?.- inquirió la mujer incrédula.

-¿No ves?, pintar, y salid ya de aquí y llevaos a los niños, que los vapores de la pintura os pueden trastornar.

-¡Angemon!.- se oyó al pequeño Tenshi, tirándose hacia la cuna, con Poyomon en brazos.

Como era de esperar, la cuna se desplomó, dejando nuevamente todas las piezas sueltas y esparcidas por el suelo, y a Takeru y Taichi totalmente abatidos, todo su trabajo había quedado en nada.

-¿Ves?.- señaló Yamato a su sobrino con indiferencia.-… ya esta trastornado por la pintura, sal de aquí antes de que los vapores le lleguen a nuestro bebé.

-Vale, como quieras, pero no des ningún brochazo más.- dijo, deteniéndole la mano, con la que sujetaba la brocha.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ese no es el color.

-¿Cómo que no?.- preguntó mirando el bote con seguridad.- rosa-salmón.

-El que yo quería es más clarito, es salmón rosáceo, Yamato, ¿es que no ves la diferencia?.- preguntó mostrándole un catálogo de varias tonalidades.

Para una visión humana estándar, todos los colores asalmonados se veían igual, pero Sora lograba diferenciar hasta 20 tonalidades rosa-salmón diferentes.

-Toma llévate la referencia y vete a comprarlo.- dijo la mujer entregándole la hoja, ante la estupefacción de él, que iba a decir algo, pero sus palabras murieron antes de salir, si Sora decía que era diferente y era el que le gustaba, habría que pintar con esa pintura, aunque a Yamato le siguiese pareciendo igual que la que tenía entre manos.

-Ahora vuelvo.

La mujer siguió con la vista los movimientos del rubio, aunque fue una pena perderlo de vista, menos mal que aún había otro rubio atractivo en la habitación, que a Sora le alegraba la vista igual e incluso más que su marido.

-¿Estas bien?.- hablaba dulcemente con su hijo, que se sacudía sus ropitas alegremente.

-Si, ¡tamos ben!.- gritó lanzando por los aires a Poyomon, que estaba más contento que el propio niño.

-Mira, iros con tía Akane a ver como cambia a Taiyou, ¿de acuerdo?.- propuso el escritor señalando a la aludida, que ya estaba fuera de la habitación.

-¡Siiiiiii!.- salieron con alegría.

Takeru observó la escena con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ese niño era su alegría en la vida, su razón para vivir, y otra que observó la tierna escena fue Sora, que aprovechó que se habían quedado a solas en la habitación para acercarse al chico.

-Hola hermanito.- saludó con coquetería, por supuesto que Takeru no la capto.

-Estas tan guapa Sora.- dijo el chico tomándole las manos, mientras miraba su barriga.- ni te imaginas cuanto deseba este momento, ¡por fin voy a ser tío!

La mujer ignoró la inocente conversación de su cuñado y acercándose más a él, inspiró su aroma con sensualidad.

-¿Usas el mismo aftershave que Yamato?

-Eh… ah… supongo, él me enseño a afeitarme.- tartamudeó el rubio, no entendiendo la mirada que le dedicaba Sora.

-Ay… hermanito.- prosiguió esta, subiendo con sus dedos por su pecho hasta llegar a la barbilla.- ¿no te importa que te llame hermanito, verdad?.

-Eh… uh… sabes que no.- contestó Takaishi más nervioso por momentos.

-Lo bueno.- susurró esta con lujuria.- es que no lo somos….- terminó dándole un sensual beso en la mejilla, para luego darse la vuelta satisfecha.

Takeru quedó estático, viendo como lo más parecido a una hermana mayor que había tenido en su vida se alejaba. Permaneció con la boca abierta tratando de asumir lo que había sucedido, y en efecto, por muchas vueltas que le diese, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, Sora se le había insinuado descaradamente y lo más terrible es que, le había excitado de sobremanera.

Casi tuvo una parada al corazón al ser consciente de eso, porque una cosas es que fuese su musa sexual en la adolescencia y otra que, embarazada de 8 meses, de su hermano concretamente, tuviese esos deseos por ella. Ahora era él, el que necesitaba una ducha bien fría.

Si, había flirteado descaradamente son su cuñado, el hermano de su marido, el mismo que fue durante años el novio de una de sus mejores amigas, aquel niño llorón que conoció en el digimundo y en seguida adoptó como su hermano, y lo mejor es que no se sentía culpable, es más, estaba completamente satisfecha. No solo porque había sido tremendamente divertido ver la cara de apuro de Takeru, sino, porque sabía que le había gustado, lo que quería decir que aún gorda como una foca, seguía manteniendo su sex-appeal, y si Takeru no se había resistido, estaba claro que Yamato tampoco se resistiría.

…

-¡Estoy muerto!.- logró decir Yamato, mientras se arrojaba en la cama.-… mañana lo terminare de pintar, ya veras que bonito queda.

Sora miró a su marido con absoluto deseo, pero es que no lo podía evitar, en este último tramo de embarazo las hormonas la tenían loca, y si a eso se le añadía los más de 3 meses que llevaba sin catar a su atractivo y sexy esposo, esto ya era una tortura total para ella.

Rodó en la cama hasta estar muy cerquita de él, lo suficiente para poder empezar a sembrar sensuales besitos por su cuello.

-Que bien hueles.- le dijo, al mismo tiempo que se subía a horcajadas sobre su abdomen.

El rubio se limitaba a mirar los movimientos de su esposa de una manera totalmente amorosa.

-Oye….- empezó, acariciando ese vientre que ahora tenía encima suya.- … ¿te has insinuado sexualmente a mi hermano?.- preguntó como el que no quiere la cosa.

-Si, fue muy divertido.- asintió la chica escapándosele una risa, mientras sus caderas se movían para adelante y para atrás.

-Ah, vale.- asintió Ishida con naturalidad, hasta que logró procesar la información y levantando un poco el torso gritó.- ¡¿Qué?, ósea que era verdad, no me estaba tomando el pelo cuando me lo dijo.

-Relájate amor, solo fue un juego, estaba aburrida y como tú hace mucho que no me diviertes.- dijo sonriendo de manera lujuriosa, mientras empujaba el pecho de Yamato para que se volviese a tumbar.

-¡Ah!, bueno, ya estoy mucho más tranquilo.- dijo el rubio en tono irónico.

Estaba bastante molesto, para él tampoco era fácil esta abstinencia sexual, pero no por eso iba calentando a todas las chicas con las que se cruzaba.

-Son las hormonas, ya lo sabes.- susurró la mujer, dejando que sus manos comenzasen a colarse por dentro de la camiseta de su marido.

Inevitablemente, Yamato soltó un suspiró, las manos de Sora siempre eran tan suaves que le hacían estremecerse con el mínimo contacto.

-Yama.- pidió como una niña caprichosa.- dame mimos.

-Ya te los doy.- dijo el rubio, estirando la mano para lograr acariciarle el rostro.

-Pero yo quiero a chibi-Yamato.- pidió, mientras seguía con su movimiento de caderas, lo que hacía incrementar a cada segundo su deseo.

El astronauta soltó una pequeña carcajada, no era demasiado común escuchar a Sora decir eso.

-Venga, baja de ahí.- pidió con infinita paciencia.

-No.- se quejó la mujer haciendo pucheros.

-Baja, sabes que no es recomendable.

-Pero…

-Dijiste que harías todo lo que yo te dijese.- sentenció el rubio en tono triunfal, sobretodo después de observar como Sora bajaba la cabeza, bajaba de su marido y se echaba a su lado con tristeza.

-Ven aquí, no hagas pucheros.- llamó Ishida tiernamente, abrazándola hacia él.

-Que ganas tengo de que nazca la niña.- musitó la mujer sumergiendo la cabeza en el pecho de su amado y sonriendo al percibir ese aroma tan embriagador.

Este era un momento de felicidad plena para Yamato, tener a su pequeña entre sus brazos, que a su vez llevaba a su otra pequeña en su barriga, era lo que había deseado durante toda su vida. Miró su esposa dulcemente, ahora estaba con los ojos cerrados, acariciándole la barbilla con el dorso de los dedos. Realmente no era de piedra y Sora embarazada estaba más sexy que nunca, a riesgo de sonar a tópico, tenía un brillo especial en la mirada, en la piel, por no hablar de que ahora sus pechos estaban más grandes y la barriguita le hacía verse adorable. Definitivamente, Yamato estaba encantado compartiendo cama con una embarazada y aunque ahora no pudiese intimar con ella, si que la podía acariciar y mirar eternamente. Esa pensamiento cruzó su mente en forma de lo que según él, sería una gran idea para los dos.

-Cariño, ¿te apetece darte un baño?.- propuso de una manera seductora.

Lo que pasa que Sora no lo entendió así y abriendo los ojos, levantó el rostro indignada.

-¿Me estas insinuando algo?, yo siempre he sido limpia y pulcra, no como tu, ¡cerdo!.- gritó levantándose terriblemente enojada.

Yamato no le dio importancia, este era otro de sus cambios de humor repentinos.

-Cielo, digo… que si quieres darte un baño, yo puedo ayudarte.- susurró el hombre, acercándose lentamente a su mujer.- frotándote la espalda, la barriguita o lo que quieras.- finalizó, rodeándole de la cintura y dándole un dulce beso en el hombro.

Entonces, Sora entendió a que se refería su esposo y las únicas palabras que le salieron fueron.

-Te amo.

Una vez más, Yamato encontraba la forma de colmar de felicidad y placer a su esposa.

…

-¿Cómo estas cielito?.- saludó Ishida, mirando a la cámara mientras su mano acariciaba el vientre de su esposa.

-Mira cariño.- dijo Sora, señalando a su alrededor.- como ves no estamos en el sofá del salón, hoy estamos en un sitio muy especial para nosotros y también para ti, ¡tu habitación!

Yamato se levantó y tomó la cámara entre sus manos, para poder mostrar su alrededor con todo lujo de detalles.

-Mira cielito, esta es tu cunita… estas son tus paredes color salmón rosáceas, que no es lo mismo que rosa salmón, estas son tus cortinas, mira que bonitas, las eligió Piyomon, se nota porque son todo pajaritos, hablando de Piyomon esa es la camita de Piyo y Gabu, dormirían contigo para velar por ti… mira este es tu Apolo 11 en miniatura.- siguió señalando un juguete de un cohete espacial.- esa es tu colección de discos.- al final Yamato convenció a Sora de que los discos se siguiesen guardando en la habitación de la niña.-… y eso de ahí es tu guitarra.

Bueno, por lo visto también consiguió que la guitarra se siguiese guardando en esa habitación.

-Oh, mira.- dijo grabando ahora a Sora, que miraba la escena con una radiante sonrisa.- esa mujer tan guapa y maravillosa de ahí es tu mama, saluda mama.

-Ven aquí.- pidió Sora haciendo que Yamato se acercase.

Continuó sujetando la cámara con una mano, alejándola lo suficiente para estar encuadrados en el objetivo.

-Bueno cielito, esto se acaba.- dijo Ishida con emoción.

-Si, dentro de un mes, tu ya estarás aquí.

-Queremos que sepas que nos has dado los meses más felices de nuestra vida.

-Y que ya estamos deseando verte.- siguió la mujer, agarrándose al brazo de Yamato, sin poder controlar las lágrimas.

-Y que tu nos veas, te queremos mucho y te esperamos con los brazos abiertos, nos vemos pronto cielito, un beso de papi…

-… y de mami.

…


	8. PPPII conclusión

**Noveno mes:**

Sora estaba decidida a, en estas mini vacaciones por su embarazo, retomar todas las aficiones de su adolescencia. Evidentemente cuando le comento a Yamato que le apetecía volver a practicar tenis casi le da un infarto, de modo que tuvo que conformarse con algo más llevadero y que se pudiese compaginar con su enorme tripa de embarazada, y eso era la pintura.

Fue una gran alegría encontrar su viejo caballete de dibujo cuando metieron en el trastero todo lo que había en la ahora reconvertida habitación infantil, no lo usaba prácticamente desde la universidad, cuando daba arte y se dedicaba a pintar maravillosos modelos de cuerpos desnudos. Eso le recordó que hubiese sido preferible que Yamato no entrase en ese trastero porque la cara que puso al contemplar los dibujos que se dedicaba a hacer su novia en la universidad fue un auténtico poema, y como buen esposo celoso, la excusa de "cariño, es arte", no le servía, el veía a un tío bueno desnudo, no solo eso, también veía las horas y horas que debió estar ese tío bueno posando para el lienzo de Sora y eso ero lo que le hacía hervir la sangre.

De cualquier manera, lo importante es que Sora había convencido a Yamato para que sacase su caballete, sus lienzos y sus trastos de pintura, a pesar de que, esta idea, no le convenciese demasiado al rubio. Consideraba que ese trabajo era cansino, puesto que Sora pasaba bastante rato de pie, pero con la promesa de sentarse durante media hora cada 5 minutos, la pelirroja obtuvo el beneplácito de Ishida para empezar su obra de arte.

Llevaba varios días en esa labor, por lo que a su cuadro ya no le faltaba demasiado y realmente había quedado precioso, lo que demostró que Sora no solo tenía talento para el diseño, seguía conservando su don para el dibujo artístico.

La imagen elegida para ser inmortalizada por el pincel de Takenouchi no fue otra que la habitación de su pequeña, porque ya desde hace varios días no existía segundo en el que Sora no pensase en su hijita, estaba ya tan cerca su nacimiento, que la niña era lo único que llenaba la mente de los futuros padres. Por eso, entre pintar a Piyomon durmiendo, a Gabumon comiendo o las frutas de su cocina, prefirió pintar la habitación de su hija, la cual ya era la habitación preferida de su hogar. Cuando Yamato llegó al apartamento, su esposa ya le estaba dando las últimas pinceladas al cuadro.

Se acercó sigilosamente a pesar de que si hubiese hecho ruido, Sora tampoco se hubiese percatado ya que tenía la música bastante alta. Lo que le hizo sonreír fue escuchar las canciones que se reproducían, las conocía perfectamente, como para no, él mismo las había compuesto, él las tocaba y hasta él las cantaba. Hacia muchos años de eso, desde su adolescencia, pero parece ser que Sora seguía manteniendo la costumbre de escucharlas mientras pintaba, escuchar la voz de Yamato siempre le había servido de inspiración.

Esperó en la puerta sin moverse lo más mínimo, contemplando como Sora se dedicaba a su obra mientras movía la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo y hasta le pareció oír de vez en cuando que cantaba algunas de las estrofas. Precisamente, el estribillo era lo que mejor se sabía y Yamato aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a su mujer.

-"_Atarashii tobira no mae de gusugusu shiteru hima wa nai Josou tsukete tobidasou ze sono tobira keriagete…"._- se unió a ella, abrazándole su gran barriga por detrás.

La pelirroja dio un pequeño respingo, que se tradujo en una pincelada de más, pero no se enfado ni mucho menos, amaba demasiado a su esposo como para enojarse por eso, sobretodo porque le encantaba esa canción y adoraba que se la cantase al oído de esa forma.

Dejó que Yamato la balancease delicadamente de un lado a otro, mientras continuaban con su improvisado dueto, una vez que terminó la canción Yamato le plantó un beso en la mejilla y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro para contemplar maravillado el talento de su mujer.

-Esta perfecta cariño, hasta has dibujado mi guitarra.- indicó el rubio gratamente sorprendido.

-Algo me dice, que pronto dejara de ser tu guitarra, para convertirse en la de ella.- explicó la portadora del amor, estaba convencida de que su hija iba a ser más talentosa incluso que su padre.

-Sería genial que le gustase la música.- dijo el rubio imaginándose la cantidad de sabiduría musical que le podría transmitir, lo que eso significaba que sería el héroe de su hija.

Dejando a un lado sus fantasías, llevó nuevamente la vista hacia el lienzo, lo que le hizo pensar que también estaría bien que la niña heredase el talento artístico de su madre, porque el dibujo estaba perfecto. Más que hecho a mano parecía una fotografía, excepto por un pequeño detalle que para Yamato no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Y eso?.- preguntó, indicando un objeto dentro de la cuna, que al mirarlo mejor se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un digi-huevo.

-Es el compañero de la niña, Piyomon me enseño una foto de como es el digi-huevo y lo dibuje, así cuando la niña vea esta cuadro, sabrá que su digimon ya le estaba esperando.

-Un niña con suerte, hay mucha gente esperándole.

Tras un par de pinceladas más, Sora dejó el pincel. No es que considerase que estaba terminado, quería perfeccionarlo, pero no le era fácil concentrarse con su amado esposo colgado detrás de ella como un koalita. Ishida volteó a su esposa cuando vio que dejaba las pinturas, aún no la había besado apasionadamente desde que había llegado a casa y eso era algo imperdonable. Después de derretir a su esposa con sus amorosos besos y dejarla con ganas de más, la tomó de las manos y la miró de una forma que Sora ya conocía demasiado bien. La mirada ilusionada que se le ponía en todo lo referente al bebé.

-Amor, creo que tienes razón en una cosa.

-¿No te vas a volver a poner esa horrenda camisa a cuadros?.- preguntó la mujer esperanzada.

-¿Eh?… me gusta esa camisa.- desolación de nuevo para Sora, jamás se librará de esa camisa.-… no lo que quiero decir es que, como siempre te quejas de que te aburres y no sales de casa, he encontrado algo que podemos hacer juntos y requiere algo de ejercicio físico.

-Yama, estoy cansada, además la ginecóloga me dijo que no era recomendable, ¿recuerdas?

Sora, para alivio de su esposo, por fin había pasado la fase en la que quería sexo a todas horas, sus hormonas ya le habían dado un descanso en ese aspecto. Pero evidentemente ahora Yamato no hablaba de eso.

-Que no es eso tontita.- dijo, mientras se metía la mano dentro del bolsillo.- ¡es esto!.- exclamó mostrándole un panfleto con emoción.

Sora lo tomó con desconfianza.

-¿Clases de preparación al parto?.- leyó de forma despectiva.- Yamato esto es una tontería, no voy a ir.

-Claro que si, nos vendrá bien.- insistió el rubio perplejo, daba por hecho que Sora se entusiasmaría por ir.

La pelirroja tomó una actitud displicente, le parecía una total perdida de tiempo.

-Yamato, no.- dio por concluida la conversación, saliendo de la habitación, directa al frigorífico.

Ishida la siguió con el panfleto en la mano.

-Sora, no es una tontería, mira la cantidad de ejercicios que hay.- explicaba, mientras extendía el panfleto y Sora lo miraba con indiferencia.- te enseñan a controlar la respiración y a saber que hacer cuando te vengan las contracciones, cuando tienes que empujar y todo eso, es genial para quitar el miedo al parto.

-Yamato.- rió la diseñadora con superioridad.- pero es que, se te olvida, que a mi el parto no me da miedo.

-Oh, venga Sora, me da miedo a mi que no tengo que sacar nada por ahí abajo, así que no te hagas la dura.

-Cariño.- le tomó de los cachetes como si fuese un niño pequeño.- eres tan mono, pero no eres mujer, ¿vale?, si fueses mujer no temerías nada porque sabrías que esto es cosa de la naturaleza, las mujeres damos a luz desde el origen de los tiempos sin necesidad de ninguna estúpida clase.- concluyó, tomado una bolita de arroz y dirigiéndose con decisión al sofá.

El astronauta resopló, esa seguridad de Sora no le convencía en absoluto. Lo que le hizo deducir que; una de dos, aún estaba con el chip de que quedan muchos días para el parto o en verdad no era consciente de que un bebé iba a salir por su vagina.

-Amor, que meter es fácil, dímelo a mi.- habló apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá en el que ahora se encontraba Sora.- pero sacar tiene su complicación.

-Yamato, venga déjalo, voy a sacar un bebé no a Garudamon, saldrá.- le siguió medio ignorando, encendiendo la televisión y empezando a zapear.

El rubio se sentó a su lado y la observó con detenimiento. La mujer harta de sentirse observada, se volvió a su marido de malas formas, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Qué narices te pasa?, parece que te moleste que no tenga el pánico de las madres primerizas, estoy tranquila, porque se que puedo hacerlo, todas lo hacen.

-¿Sabes como es la cabeza de un bebé?.- preguntó Yamato como el que pregunta si va a llover.

-Claro que si.- asintió molesta.- una cosa así.- hizo una medida con las manos.

-Yo creo que… es algo así.- le rectificó Ishida la medida, exagerándola de más, pero aún exagerando, la medida que hizo Yamato era más real que la visión optimista de su mujer.

Casi le salen los ojos de las órbitas al ver las manos de su esposo.

-Si… ¿y que más?.- dijo con una risa nerviosa, confiaba que Yamato estuviese tomándole el pelo.

-Si quieres, te pongo un video de partos que tengo ahí y lo compruebas por ti misma.- dijo el rubio con tranquilidad, mientras cogía el mando de la televisión de manos de su aterrada esposa.

Hasta ese día, cada vez que Sora se imaginaba su parto, era algo así: su doctor era George Cloony, Yamato no hacía el estúpido, estaba rodeada de flores y animalitos simpáticos y daba a luz a su hija sin ningún tipo de dolor, por supuesto una niña preciosa, limpita y oliendo a nenuco, pero hoy, gracias a Yamato, había despertado a la cruda realidad. Dolor, sangre, gritos, Yamato desmayándose y diciendo comentarios ridículos, más sangre y más dolor.

Finalmente, tras varios minutos imaginándose ese parto, digna de una película de Tarantino por la cantidad de sangre y hasta mutilaciones, la mujer salió de su trance aterrada.

-Dame ese estúpido panfleto.- ordenó arrebatando la publicidad de las clases preparto a su marido.

Este, con una sonrisa de triunfo total, se dejó caer a su lugar favorito en el mundo, las piernas de su esposa. Debía aprovechar, dentro de poco ya no tendría esa barriguita con la que hablar.

…

Como Yamato se había imaginado, después de aterrorizar a Sora con el parto, esta se dio cuenta de que las clases preparto igual le servían de alguna utilidad y para felicidad de su esposo, se apuntó con la mayor de las ilusiones, además que así, podría relacionarse con otras embarazadas.

El ambiente era agradable, todo mujeres a punto de explotar y hombres de los nervios sin saber que hacer, pero bueno, poco a poco lograron adaptarse a los ejercicios. Y lo que a Sora le parecía una perdida de tiempo, ya le empezó a parecer más interesante.

La pelirroja estaba sentada en la colchoneta, haciendo un ejercicio de respiración junto con Yamato, que como buen músico, hasta para respirar tenía más ritmo que ella, y claro esto le ponía de los nervios a la futura mama, que como buena deportista, hasta para respirar era competitiva. Pero ambos quedaron sin respiración cuando la puerta se abrió y vieron entrar a otra futura mama, que había llegado tarde a las clases.

-Dime Yamato, ¿Quién te aconsejo estas clases?.- preguntó Sora siguiendo con la mirada a la recién llegada, que parecía que aún no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Eh… ah… fue Daisuke.

Sora gruñó disconforme, Yamato seguía siendo tan ingenuo y engañable como de adolescente.

-Pensé que conocería estos cursillos de cuando su mujer estuvo embarazada, ni me imagine que… esto….- la mujer se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los Ishida y estos tragaron saliva como diciendo "la que se nos viene encima".-… créeme ni siquiera sabía que estab… ¡Jun!, ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Saludó aparentando una excesiva alegría que por supuesto no fue creíble para nadie.

Porque así era, la mujer embarazada que había llegado tarde a las clases, no era otra que la antigua pretendiente, por no decir acosadora obsesionada, de Yamato: ¡JunMotomiya!, ahora oficialmente Jun Kido.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… no me lo puedo creer, ¡mi Yamato-kun!, estas tan guapo como siempre.- saludó la mujer, abrazándose al estático rubio, para luego apañárselas para posicionar su colchoneta al lado de la pareja.

-Hola Jun.- saludó Sora con cortesía, a pesar de que la mujer le ignorase como de costumbre.- vaya, no sabíamos que estabas otra vez embarazada.

-Si, ¿no es genial?.- contestó con alegría acariciándose el vientre.

-¿Segundo ya, no?.- preguntó Yamato, aparentando un interés inexistente.

-El tercero, Yama-kun.- dijo esta sonriendo con coquetería al rubio.- es que soy muy fogosa… aunque aún estas a tiempo de comprobarlo.- susurró esto último al oído de Ishida.

Lo que hizo, que atemorizado, diese un brinco escondiéndose detrás de su esposa, que miraba la escena con cara de "¿a quién mato primero?".

-Mi hermano me comentó que estabais esperando un bebé, seguro que es un Yamatito muy lindo.- trató de sonar amable.

-Sorita.- corrigió Sora con contundencia.- es una chica.

-Oh bueno, pues entonces lo podremos ennoviar con mi pequeño Yamato.- dijo acariciándose la tripa inmersa en sus fantasías.

El matrimonio Ishida se miró con cara de pánico, ¿aun seguía tan loca que iba a llamar a su hijo Yamato?,y lo peor, ¿quería juntarlo con su pequeña niña?, es decir, ¿serían consuegros de Jun? Mil veces preferían a Yagami de consuegro antes que a esa trastornada.

-Eh… ah… ¿Yamato?.- se atrevió a preguntar el astronauta, llevándose la mano al pecho por una posible parada.

La mujer estalló a carcajadas, mientras Sora y Yamato seguían la escena sin inmutarse, aún estaban paralizados por el miedo.

-Era broma… jajajaja… que cara habéis puesto jajajaja.- reía la señora Kido con ganas.-… se va a llamar Haru, no Yamato jajaja… lo de ennoviarlo con la vuestra eso si que iba en serio, sería genial ser familia, ¿verdad Yamato?.- preguntó aprovechando el momento para colgarse de su brazo.

Yamato estaba a punto de llorar por imaginarse la escena y miró a su mujer de forma suplicante, como diciendo "por favor déjame encerrarla en una almena cuando nazca".

-Eh… bueno, Jun, eso ya… es muy lejano… ya decidirán… ellos… primero déjales que nazcan antes de programar por completo su vida… ¿no crees?.- logró decir Sora, haciendo gala de su diplomacia.

-Si… bueno, supongo.

Jun parecía convencida, lo que los señores Ishida no sabían era que en estos momentos ya estaba pensando en el diseño de las invitaciones del enlace matrimonial de los dos pequeños no natos.

Sin demasiados contratiempos, exceptuando obviamente los comentarios fuera de lugar de Jun y los toqueteos a Yamato, a los cuales el susodicho ya se resignaba a aceptar, la clase siguió su curso.

-Bien chicas, lo estáis haciendo muy bien.- hablaba la monitora.- ahora en este nuevo ejercicio, los hombres sujetaran a sus mujeres…

No le hizo falta escuchar más, Jun, con su descaro habitual, llamó al que según ella era su hombre.

-Yama- kun, ¡vamos!

Sora contuvo las ganas de darle una bofetada y Yamato optó por hacerse el despistado y colocarse detrás de su esposa, para hacer el ejercicio con ella.

-Yamato, ¿no me vas a ayudar?.- preguntó con cara lastimosa.

-Esto Jun, estoy con Sora.- se disculpó un tanto apurado.

A los dos se les rompió el corazón cuando Motomiya se llevó la mano al pecho y lamentándose hizo meritos para el oscar al mejor drama.

-De acuerdo, no quiero molestar.- dijo volteándose.- es que como tengo que venir sola a estas clases porque mi marido trabaja fuera, tranquilos ya estoy acostumbrada, durante todo el embarazo he estado sola.- se giró un poco para ver la reacción de ellos, mientras hacía hincapié en esa palabra.-… sola, completamente SOLA, sin nadie que me traiga mis antojos, sin nadie que me haga una caricia, sola… pero esta bien, os entiendo, aunque Sora, pensé que tu lo comprenderías, al fin y al cabo que Shuu pase tanto tiempo lejos de mi, es culpa de TU padre.

Esas palabras penetraron en ella como afilados cuchillos. Se trataba de Jun, la persona que le despreciaba e intentaba ligarse a su marido delante de ella, pero también era una mujer embarazada y todas las mujeres embarazadas tenían derecho a sentirse queridas y tener un apoyo en este duro camino.

-Yama, haz el ejercicio con ella.- dijo empujándole, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-¡¿Qué?.- parada cardíaca de Ishida.- ¿te has vuelto loca?

-Ay Yamato, pobrecita.- se giró a ver a Jun, que estaba con la oreja pegada en la conversación y haciendo grandes suspiros para intentar dar pena.- hazlo, a ti no te cuesta nada y la vas a hacer feliz.

Si Yamato nunca podía negarle nada a Sora, ahora embarazada y pidiéndoselo con esa carita adorable mucho menos. Aún sin creerse lo que hacía se levantó y se sentó detrás de Jun, para felicidad de esta.

En el ejercicio, el hombre debía apoyar las manos en la cintura de su compañera. Con titubeó, Ishida lo hizo y Jun se sintió la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

-mmm… que manos, haber si te va a gustar… si quieres, puedes ponerlas un poquito más abajo.- hablaba Jun, en un tono que para nada parecía al de esa chica desvalida de hace unos segundos.-… tu y yo siempre hemos tenido algo especial, mi querido Yama-kun, que te parece si por fin hacemos realidad nuestro sueño.

Yamato nuevamente quería llorar, Jun le acosaba como en su adolescencia y para colmo lo susurraba tan bajito que Sora no lo oía, y cada vez que buscaba su ayuda con la mirada, solo se encontraba su tierna sonrisa. ¿De verdad se había creído el paripé de Jun?

-Dime… mmm, ¿hace cuanto que no te toca una mujer?.- susurró mientras echaba la mano para atrás.

Yamato dio un bote de mínimo 7 metros al sentir la mano de Jun agarrando su partes. Rápidamente buscó refugió en su mujer, escondiéndose como un niño pequeño detrás suya. Por supuesto que esta no había tenido visión de los sucesos, por eso estaba bastante alucinada con esta repentina acción de Yamato.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó Jun, abriendo los brazos esperando una explicación.

-Encima tiene la cara de preguntar.- susurró solo para si mismo Yamato, mientras se agarraba con más fuerza al brazo de Sora y escondía su cabeza en él. Se sentía utilizado y profanado.

-Yamato que…

Una nueva aparición interrumpió la pregunta de Sora, sobretodo porque era la última persona que esperaban ver. Se giraron hacia Jun indignados, mientras esta trataba de poner cara de niña buena. El hombre que recién había aparecido se acercó hasta su mujer.

-Jun, ¿Por qué no me has llamado?.- preguntó con enfado arrodillándose hacia la aludida.

-Eh… ah, cariño no quería molestarte.- se excusó la mujer con torpeza.

-Jun, sabes que no quiero perderme nada de nuestro bebé.- dijo este, acariciando tiernamente la barriga de su esposa.

Sora y Yamato presenciaron la escena con la boca abierta hasta el suelo. Cuando se recuperaron ambos se cruzaron de brazos y alzaron la ceja como pediendo una explicación. Por lo visto en tantos años juntos, ya se les habían pegado hasta los mismos gestos.

-Mira Shuu, Sora y Yamato, ¿te acuerdas de Sora y Yamato?.- desvió el tema descaradamente Motomiya.

Kido se llevó una gran alegría al ver al matrimonio Ishida.

-Vaya Sora-chan, que alegría verte, a ver cuando das a luz de una vez porque tu padre no para de hablar de su futura nieta.- saludó amablemente.

-¿De verdad?.- Sora sonrió ilusionada.

-Yamato, me alegró de verte.- saludó también a Ishida, que por precaución continuaba detrás de su mujer.- dime, por causalidad, Jun no habrá… bueno, digamos que últimamente esta con las hormonas muy revolucionadas y no respeta los cuerpos ajenos, sobretodo los masculinos.

El astronauta emitió un sonido asustadizo y negó con la cabeza como un niño. Deseaba olvidar ese momento de Jun con la mano en su partes cuanto antes.

-Shuu, ¿Cómo dices eso de mi?.- preguntó Jun indignada.

-Jun… la mano…- dijo este con contención.

En efecto, Jun Motomiya, ya había encontrado nuevo paquete para agarrar, pero al menos esta vez era el de su marido y no el de victimas inocentes como el ya traumado de por vida Yamato.

…

Este mes fue con diferencia el que con más lentitud fue transcurriendo. Tal vez, porque ya estaban impacientes por que la niña naciese y falta que desees mucho una cosa para que nunca llegué. De cualquier manera, el tiempo es lo único que no se detiene y poco a poco, se fueron adentrando más en Diciembre, lo que les acercaba cada vez más al día del nacimiento de su hija.

A falta de 6 días para salir de cuentas, Yamato ya ni dormía por las noches de los nervios, en cambio Sora continuaba con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. Llevaba tantos meses con su barriga, que ya no se imaginaba estar sin ella, por eso ni se planteaba que dentro de menos de una semana nacería su hija, para ella eso aún era muy lejano. Reservaba su pánico y sus nervios para el día que saliese de cuentas.

Estaban a pocos días de una fecha muy señalada para la pareja, la Nochebuena, o lo que es lo mismo, su aniversario y a pesar del frío, Sora había convencido a su marido para salir a pasear. Le encantaba ver lo iluminadas que estaban las calles en estas fechas, el alboroto de los centros comerciales, y sobretodo, aún debía hacer varias compras de Navidad para sus familiares y amigos, incluso para su marido.

-Espera.- le hizo parar Yamato, Sora resopló agotada.- ponte bien esto, que hace frío.

El rubio, le recolocó la bufanda, el gorro y el abrigo por enésima vez desde que habían salido de casa, a pesar de que sabía que dentro de dos minutos se lo tendría que volver a colocar, porque Sora se lo habría vuelto a quitar.

-Cariño, no seas pesado, aquí hace calor.- refunfuñó la chica como una niña pequeña. Aunque tenía razón, en el interior del centro comercial no hacia falta tanto abrigo.

-No importa, sino luego sales y te enfrías.

La portadora del amor se dio por vencida, tendría que ir como un esquimal para que su marido estuviese conforme. Pero a pesar de eso, era la mejor tarde que pasaba en mucho tiempo. Colgada del brazo de su esposo recorría cada escaparate ilusionada, se sentía como cuando en su noviazgo se pasaban horas y horas recorriendo el centro comercial, para acabar siempre en su cafetería favorita tomando un batido.

-Cielo, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos en nuestro aniversario?.- preguntó Yamato.

-¿Huh?

-¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar por ahí o mejor nos quedamos tranquilitos en casa?

-¡Por supuesto que quiero cenar fuera!.- exclamó la pelirroja con decisión.

-¿Estas segura?

-Yamato, va a ser el último aniversario que pasemos solos, quiero aprovecharlo.- dijo la chica con convencimiento.- quiero una cena romántica, en un lugar romántico y un paseo romántico, por un lugar romántico.

-De acuerdo.- sonrió Yamato tiernamente.- te prometo que será muy romántico.

La pareja prosiguió con su paseo, pero ahora que Yamato había sacado el tema del aniversario, Sora había recordado que aún tenía que comprar su regalo.

-Yama, ¿Qué quieres que te regale por el aniversario?.- preguntó la mujer con inocencia.

-¿Qué?

-Llevo meses sin salir apenas de casa, no he podido comprar nada, por eso hoy aprovechamos y te compro lo que quieras.

-Cielo… mi regalo, esta encargado hace nueve meses y créeme que no me importa que me lo des con un poquito de retraso.- dijo dulcemente, apoyando la mano en la enorme barriga.

Estaba fascinado, nunca se imaginó que el liso abdomen de su esposa diese tanto de si y se convirtiese en ese balón de playa a punto de explotar. Y lo mejor era que había podido presenciar su crecimiento cada día, era increíble. Por si aún le quedaba alguna duda, Yamato estaba maravillado por el cuerpo femenino y lo adorable que se veía teniendo una vida en su interior, lo que por supuesto había incrementado aún más si puede su admiración a las mujeres en general y a su mujer en particular.

-Te amo.- susurró la pelirroja con cariño, dejándose besar por su marido.

Ni en sus mejores sueños se habría imaginado que Yamato hubiese sido tan adorable durante el embarazo. Lo conocía, sabía que la trataría como una reina, si le trataba como una reina de normal, pues ya embarazada con más razón, pero es que el comportamiento de Yamato había superado todas sus expectativas con creces. Dulce, cariñoso, comprensivo, paciente hasta limites inimaginables. Ni una mala cara con ella, ni un mal gesto, solo había tenido una discusión con él en todo el embarazo, y acabó con él organizando su desfile y pidiéndole disculpas en su cama, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Pensó que echaría de menos estar embarazada. Tenía miedo a que una vez que naciese la bebé, Ishida cambiase su actitud, dejase de colmarla de mimos e incluso la apartase a un segundo plano por su bebé. ¿Y si su pequeña le robaba el cariño de Yamato? Conformé lo pensó ya se sintió estúpida, Yamato tenía cariño para dar y regalar, estaba segura que a ella la seguiría tratando como lo más valioso del universo y se le dibujaba una tierna sonrisa al pensar como trataría Yamato a su hijita. Sin duda iba a ser una niña muy afortunada, igual que lo era ella.

Después de sentirse la mujer más afortunada del mundo, algo a lo que ya estaba bastante acostumbrada gracias a Yamato, su vista se clavó en el escaparate de una tienda. Hacia tanto tiempo que no paseaba por ahí que ya desconocía las tiendas que había. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que era el lugar perfecto para comprar regalos de Navidad, ya que era la típica tienda de figuritas, cajitas de música y demás parafernalia sin utilidad, pero que es ideal para regalar en estas fechas.

-Venga cariño, entremos en la tienda.- tiró de su esposo con ilusión.

Ya en el interior, Sora hubiese deseado, en vez de con Yamato, estar con su mejor amiga, para que dijese eso de…

-¡Que kawaii!

Quedó en estado de shock al ser consciente de que quien había puesto esa voz infantil, había dado esa palmada y estaba atontado viendo un peluchito, era su marido.

-¿Yamato?.- llamó incrédula.

El rojo de la vergüenza no tardo en apoderarse de las mejillas del rubio, al darse cuenta de que había actuado como una eterna adolescente fantasiosa, o lo que es lo mismo, como Mimi.

-Es que mira que… entrañable.- dijo con carita de niño bueno, mientras le mostraba el peluchito a su mujer.

El peluche en si, era un posible animalito, que no se distinguía que era, porque llevaba por la cabeza y el cuerpo un traje de pollito recién nacido, lo que dejaba visible era la carita del animalito, en donde se podían ver esos ojitos adorables dignos del personaje más kawaii de la historia del anime y además, eran azules, muy parecidos a los de Yamato.

-Déjame comprarlo para la niña.- pidió imitando la mirada del adorable peluchito.

Obviamente esa mirada derritió a Sora.

-Cómpralo.- cedió con una tierna sonrisa.- pero de paso mira haber si encuentras algo para tu madre.

Sora inspeccionaba cada estante de la tienda embobada viendo la cantidad de cositas inútiles pero a la vez adorables que existían, pero claro, con su gran panza no tenía demasiada noción del espacio que ocupaba y en algunos de sus movimientos, un par de figuritas de cristal impactaron contra el suelo.

Al verlo se apuró, menos mal que Yamato estaba cerca para impedir que se agachase a recoger los cristales como era su propósito, además que la dueña de la tienda al oír los cristales rotos también se puso alerta, y evidentemente al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una embarazada, no le dio importancia y fue a tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila señora, no se preocupe.- habló la dependienta con amabilidad.

-Claro que si.- seguía Sora contemplando su estropicio, Yamato págale lo que vale.

El rubio sacó la cartera, pero se extrañó cuando sus ojos chocaron contra los de esa mujer, que estaba como en estado de shock. A Yamato le resultaba tremendamente familiar y más le resultó cuando, Sora levantó la vista del suelo y las dos quedaron frente a frente con la boca abierta. Estudiándose, reconociéndose para que finalmente, las dos sonriesen incrédulas y pegasen un ensordecedor grito.

-¡Takenouchi!.- gritó la mujer con alegría.

-¡Naoko!.- gritó Sora más fuerte si puede.

Inmediatamente, tuvieron la reacción de toda buena amiga cuando hace años que no se ven, gritar, hablar una por encima de la otra y agarrarse las manos con felicidad.

-Bua… estás… estás… ¡estás enorme!.- dijo Naoko, una vez pasada la fase euforia, mirando la barriga de su amiga.

-Salgo de cuentas dentro de 6 días así que imagínate.- contestó la pelirroja aún emocionada.-… tú estas genial, ¿desde cuando no te veía?

-¿Fin de curso?.- trató de hacer memoria Sakurai.

-No, no puede ser…- negó la diseñadora, poniendo una pose pensativa.- nos vimos en el verano del 2010, ¿no te acuerdas?… si, que te invite a mi boda… pero tu no viniste.- medio regañó la chica.

-¡Ou!, es verdad… me fui a Europa y ya perdí el contacto con todos.

-¿Y cuando has vuelto?, ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-Volví hace 5 años, cuando nació el mayor y puse la tienda con mi marido, son todo cosas bastante únicas, por ejemplo, esas figuritas que acabas de romper… pero no me importa estoy muy contenta de verte.- terminó abrazándose a su amiga.

-¿Cuántos hijos tienes?, ¿quién es tu marido?, ¿Por qué no me llamaste?.- repitió Sora como un disco rayado.

-2 son súper monos, un italiano, esta súper bueno y no te llame porque… no se… ya hacia tanto tiempo, ni se si tenía tu teléfono, pero eso sí, cuando sales en las noticias como la gran diseñadora de éxito, yo me siento muy orgullosa y digo "yo era su pareja de tenis".

-Que ilusión verte, de verdad… dame tu teléfono, me he acordado muchas veces de ti… Yamato, dale nuestro teléfono.- ordenó con autoridad.

Yamato que había estado todo el rato, con la cartera en una mano y el peluchito adorable en la otra, presenciando la escena sin atreverse a intervenir, dedicó una sonrisa cortés a su antigua compañera de instituto.

-¡Creído-Ishida!.- saludó pegándole en el brazo.- sigues tan paradito como siempre, ¿eh?.- esa chica siempre se metía con él.- pero no veas, también digo que te conozco cuando sales en las noticias, astronauta, con razón estabas siempre por las nubes en clase.

-Aja, yo también me alegro de verte Naoko-san.- saludó amablemente.

Ciertamente, en ese centro comercial, habían vuelto a su adolescencia.

Sora estaba encantada, haciendo preguntas y recordando anécdotas del instituto junto con su amiga, hasta que de repente sintió una pequeña molestia.

-¿Estas bien?.- preguntó Yamato, en el momento que Sora le agarró con fuerza la mano, para no perder el equilibrio.

-Si, no te preocupes.- dijo Sora con una sonrisa tranquilizadora llevándose la mano al vientre.

Iba a continuar hablando pero se extrañó al ver como Naoko tenía la vista fija en el suelo, con curiosidad Sora llevó la vista al mismo punto que mantenía a su amiga cautivada.

-Vaya, ¿también te he roto algún jarrón?.- preguntó la mujer con cierto apuro, al ver el pequeño charco de liquido que se hacia a sus pies.

-Sora, eso no es un jarrón mío.- apuntó Sakurai.- ¡eres tú!

-¡¿Qué?.- gritó Yamato al borde de un ataque.

-¿Qué dices?.- preguntó la pelirroja incrédula, en verdad no era consciente de que ese líquido había salido del interior de ella.- au… ah…

Se volvió a llevar la mano al vientre, esta vez sintió un dolor mucho mayor, sin duda era una dolorosa contracción.

-¡Has roto aguas!, ¡Vas a dar a luz!.- gritó Naoko llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?.- Ishida continuó con la boca abierta sin saber que hacer, menos mal que Sakurai seguía siendo una chica de recursos.

-¡Ishida, no te quedes ahí parado!, tengo el coche en el aparcamiento, llévala a la puerta principal, ahora os recojo.- gritó la mujer, corriendo a gran velocidad.

A Ishida le costó reaccionar, por eso dejó que le guiase el instinto y no la cabeza, puesto que en estos momentos su mente estaba en blanco. Sin más dilación tomó a su mujer entre sus brazos y la llevó hacia la salida.

-Yamato… esto… esto es un error, no te preocupes, aún quedan 6 días, ¿vale?… no es necesario que vayamos al hospital.- decía Takenouchi en brazos de su esposo, por lo visto la dolorosa contracción ya había pasado.- estoy bien… no… Au… ahh.

Confirmado, la pequeña Ishida ya estaba preparada para venir al mundo, demostrando ya desde hoy su rebeldía, puesto que sus padres no estaban preparados para que viniese aún al mundo.

Rápidamente, logró traspasar el bullicio de la gente, bajar las escaleras mecánicas y llegar a la salida. Segundos después un coche dio un frenazo justo en frente de ellos.

-¡Venga!.- llamó Naoko desde dentro.

Sin escuchar las protestas de su mujer, que seguía negándose a ir al hospital, el rubio se metió con Sora en los brazos en el asiento de atrás y el coche reemprendió el camino a una velocidad endiablada.

-¡Que fuerte!.- conducía Sakurai aún sin creerse lo que pasaba.-… jajaja, esto es buenísimo, por cierto creído Ishida, ¿Qué sabes del resto de los Wolves?

-Vale, vale, vale, tranquilidad.- decía Yamato para si mismo, al parecer ya estaba empezando a reaccionar y por supuesto ignoraba el parloteo de Naoko.-… hay que cronometrar las contracciones… ver cuanto tiempo transcurre entre una y otra ¿vale?

-Yamato, estoy bien ha sido una falsa alarma.- dijo Sora con tranquilidad.- aún quedan 6 días… aún quedaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh… ¡joder!

-Eso creo que ha sido una contracción.- se dijo el rubio, mirándose el reloj.

-¿Sabes con quien me cruce el otro día?, con Uchida, jajaja… bua, que desmejorada esta, un horror….- seguía Naoko a su rollo, dando volantazos de un lado a otro.

La dolorosa contracción pasó y solo entonces Sora se convenció de que, puede que todos tuviesen razón y fuese a dar a luz.

-Yami… cariño, llama a mama, por favor, necesito… que este aquí.- logró decir la mujer, tratando de controlar la respiración.

-Si, claro…

El astronauta sacó su móvil con nerviosismo.

-Mama, soy Yamato, que vamos al hospital…

-¡A mi madre imbécil!.- gritó la diseñadota histérica.

-Ou… si perdona, mama, que avises a todos.- colgó, para después buscar el número de su suegra.-… no contesta.- colgó tras varios tonos.

-Pues llama a mi padre… igual esta con él, ¡búscala!.- exigió entre quejidos.

-Eh… ¿tu padre?… llámale tu.- pidió entregando el celular a su mujer. Seguía intimidándole hablar con su suegro.

Evidentemente la actitud cobarde de su esposo no era de gran ayuda para Sora y mucho menos en estos momentos de sufrimiento.

-Yamato, por favor… tengo miedo, ayúdame…- suplicó rompiendo en un llanto descontrolado.

Algo cambio dentro de Ishida al verla llorar de esa forma. Su misión en la vida era evitar cualquier tipo de sufrimiento a su mujer, pero en este por desgracia, era incapaz de hacer nada. Mentira, el podía hacer mucho, debía dejar a un lado sus miedos, sus nervios e inseguridades, debía ser fuerte por los dos.

-Sora, mírame.- dijo tomándole el rostro con absoluta seriedad.- todo va a salir bien, confía en mi.

Sora dejó de quejarse y lloriquear al mirar los ojos de su marido. Simplemente se dejó hechizar por su mirada, esa mirada serena, le daba calma, tranquilidad y seguridad en si misma. Debía confiar en él, todo iba a salir bien.

Cuando llegaron al hospital la situación estaba un poco más tranquila. El diagnóstico fue claro, la señora Ishida iba a dar a luz esa misma tarde, pero al menos iban a tener tiempo. Las contracciones eran regulares, con un intervalo de tiempo de unos 10 minutos y la dilatación aún no era la ideal, debería estar en una habitación, controlando sus contracciones, hasta el momento en el que el parto fuese inminente.

Sora ya estaba en una cama, monitorizada, con el camisón del hospital y la pulserita con su nombre, haciendo juego con la de Yamato. Los único objetos personales que le quedaban puestos era su alianza de bodas, la cual no se había quitado ningún día de su vida desde que la llevaba y un colgante. El mismo colgante que le regalase Yamato el día que se besaron por primera vez, hace ya más de 15 años, el colgante con el emblema del amor. No es que Sora llevase ese colgante siempre, como cuando era una adolescente, pero si se lo solía poner todos los años por estas fechas, le traía muy agradables recuerdos del día en que su hoy marido se lo regaló. Aún no podía creer que ya hubiese pasado tanto tiempo, que ese chico tímido que le pidió disculpas por robarle un beso, se hubiese convertido en su esposo, en el padre de su hija.

Imágenes de ese día llenaron su mente, aunque no solo de ese día, también de los siguientes; de su primera cita, de su segunda cita, hasta de su tercera… sus primeras vacaciones juntos, sus últimas vacaciones juntos el verano pasado, el día de su boda, su luna de miel, la primera vez que Yamato le dedicó una canción, su primer aniversario juntos, el último en el que le regaló esa roca lunar, cuando le confirmaron que estaba embarazada, cuando le dijeron que era una niña… todo, miles de imágenes de su vida junto a su esposo invadían ahora su mente, haciéndole sonreír de satisfacción, porque era una vida llena de felicidad y sobretodo amor.

-Yamato…- llamó la mujer. Yamato la miró detenidamente, mientras continuaba agarrándole la mano con fuerza.

Interrumpiendo cualquier tipo de declaración, un doctor se hizo presente en la habitación.

-Bueno.- habló, mientras hacia comprobaciones de rutina.-… esto puede que tarde unas horas, ¿de acuerdo?, no os debéis preocupar.

-¿Vendrá la doctora Miyata?.- preguntó Sora sin ningún tipo de sutileza. Si no estaba con su doctora, se negaba a que la niña naciese hoy.

-Eh… claro la avisaremos, no se preocupe.

El matrimonio Ishida respiró de alivio. Ella porque solo confiaba en su doctora para dar a luz y Yamato porque a pesar de todo, seguía sin querer que un hombre metiese la cabeza por la entrepierna de su esposa.

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera, empezaban a llegar las visitas para hacer compañía a la aún estupefacta Naoko.

-Ya verás como es niña, ¿que te apuestas?.- preguntaba un moreno a su hermana.

-Taichi, ya sabemos que es niña, no me apuesto nada.- dijo la castaña negando con la cabeza.- ¡que ilusión!, estoy deseando verla.

-¿Qué te apuestas a que es rubia?.- siguió Yagami a lo suyo.

-Cállate hermano.

La castaña, dándose por vencida tomó asiento en la sala, por el contrario Taichi no pudo hacerlo, se había quedado de piedra al ver quien más estaba ahí.

-¿Yagami?.- preguntó Naoko con los ojos como platos. Este era un día de demasiadas sorpresas para ella.

-Waa… Na… Naoko, ¡Cuánto tiempo!.- exclamó el moreno llevándose la mano a la nuca.

-Si… eh… ah…

-Bueno… je… pues aquí estamos…

Era un momento de tensión e incomodidad bastante notable para los dos, hasta que Taichi, decidió dejar las cosas claras.

-¡Estoy felizmente casado y tengo un hijo!.- gritó para asombro de todos los presentes y risas de Hikari. Le encantaba ver a su hermano tan nervioso.

-¡Yo también!, ¡y tengo dos!.- se excusó la muchacha con apuro.

-¿De verdad?… mira el mío que mono…- empezó Taichi, sacando su cartera donde ya llevaba 20 fotos de su bebé y que por supuesto, aprovechaba la mínima oportunidad para enseñárselo a todo el mundo.

-Oh que lindo, mira los míos.- le siguió la mujer sacando su cartera.

Inmersos en su mundo de "mis hijos son mas monos que los tuyos", los antiguos compañeros de instituto ya estaban de lleno en una amigable charla.

Hikari negó con la cabeza, exactamente nunca supo que clase de relación llegó a tener Taichi con esa chica, pero lo que si sabía es que era una especie de ex y encontrarse con un ex conllevaba ese momento tenso.

Dejó caer la revista que había cogido y contuvo la respiración cuando se abrió el ascensor y vislumbró a las personas que acababan de llegar. Parece ser que ahora le tocaba pasar ese momento tenso a ella.

-Mama, ¿estas segura de que están aquí?.- hablaba Takeru, que aún no se había percatado de que ya habían llegado algunos de sus amigos.

-Ay Takeru, claro que si y no me molestes, que aún tengo que hacer más llamadas.- dijo Natsuko de mala gana, mientras hacia aspavientos con la mano y se pegaba el móvil a la oreja.

El portador de la esperanza miró a su madre sin mucho convencimiento, hacía tiempo que no la veía tan alterada, pero cuando llevó su vista al frente, fue él quien comenzó a alterarse. No había duda, estaban en el hospital correcto.

Tratando de dibujar una sonrisa, se acercó hacia sus amigos, concretamente hacia la chica que ya le sonreía tiernamente.

-Hikari, ¿Qué tal?.- saludó amablemente.

-Bien, ¿y tú?.- contestó ella con cortesía.

-Eh… ah… bien.

-Me alegro…

Silencio absoluto por las dos partes, que miraban a su alrededor como esperando que alguien les salvase de esta situación y las pocas veces que sus vistas se cruzaban se dedicaban una sonrisa nerviosa. Esto si que era un encuentro tenso con un ex de manual.

-¿Qué tal Tenshi?.- por fin Hikari encontró un tema del que hablar.

-Buf enorme, como crecen, parece que no pero ya… buf… ¿y Kibou?

-Oh, esta genial… muy grande también… si…

-Hace tiempo que no lo veo.- comentó Takeru.- supongo que cuando empiecen la guardería, lo veré más a menudo, ¿no?

-¿Traerás a Tenshi a mi clase?.- preguntó la mujer sorprendida.

-Eh… ah… había pensado… aunque, sino quieres no, tranquila.- se apresuró a decir Takaishi apurado.

-Ah… oh, no quería decir eso… me encantaría.- Hikari sentía que había metido la pata.- oye, ¿Por qué no venís a comer un día a casa?

Takeru asintió con la cabeza con una fingida sonrisa, porque realmente, la idea de ir a comer a su casa le entristecía enormemente. Más que nada porque en su casa estaba su marido y aunque era un hombre encantador, que siempre le había tratado con amabilidad, le mataba por dentro verlo con su amada Hikari.

Mientra Takeru se sumergía en el mundo de las sombras por sus recuerdos y Hikari le acompañaba con nostalgia, otro hombre apareció.

-¿Dónde esta mi nietecita?.- preguntó nada más llegar, a la vez que arrastraba un enorme oso de peluche.

La que casi cayó desmayada al verlo fue Natsuko. Ese hombre consiguió un imposible, que apagase el móvil y aterrizase por fin en esa sala de espera.

-Hiroaki, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó atónita.

-Voy a ser abuelo.- contestó con naturalidad.- ¿y tu que haces aquí?

-Voy a ser abuela, ¿y tu que haces aquí?

-Voy a ser abuelo, ¿y tu que haces aquí?

-Voy a ser…

-¡Basta ya!.- interrumpió Taichi, llevándose las manos a la cabeza para no aguantar este bucle sin fin.- no me extraña que os divorciaseis, ¡juntos sois inaguantables!

-¡Cierra el pico Taichi!.- ordenó Takeru, dándole un revistazo, a pesar de que hubiesen pasado los años, seguía teniendo una especial sensibilidad al tema del divorcio de sus padres.

Los padres de los rubios más adorables de la ciudad, al fin consiguieron reaccionar y dejar de comportarse como críos de 4 años.

-Es que, me sorprende que estés aquí.- dijo Natsuko, tocándole para ver si era real.- cuando te llame me dijiste que estabas trabajando.

-Natsuko, hay cosas más importantes que el trabajo.- contestó con la más absoluta tranquilidad.

No hace falta decir, que esa afirmación hizo que tanto Natsuko como Takeru mirasen a ese hombre como diciendo "quién eres tu y que has hecho con Hiroaki".

-Oh Hiroaki.- dijo Natsuko aguantándose las lágrimas.- ¿Por qué no te diste cuenta de eso hace 20 años?

Con Natsuko llorando e Hiroaki tratando de calmarla, llegaron otras dos personas a la sala de espera.

-¿Esto es una reunión de ex o que?.- preguntó la mujer sorprendida, por las tres parejas que había ahí.

-Tendrías que haber salido conmigo.- le dijo el hombre.- sino ahora desentonamos.

-No habría salido contigo ni aunque fueses el último chico del planeta.- afirmó contundentemente la mujer.

-Ni yo contigo, ¿Qué te crees?

-¡Idiota!

-¡Pesada!

En efecto, Miyako Inoue, oficialmente Ichijouji, y Daisuke Motomiya acababan de llegar al hospital para presenciar el nacimiento del nuevo miembro de la familia de los digidestinados.

Mientras los presentes esperaban, haciendo honor al nombre de la sala, sin saber ninguna evolución del proceso de dilatación de Sora, un nuevo histérico personaje llegó al hospital.

-¿Dónde esta mi hija?, ¿Dónde esta mi nieta?, ¡¿Dónde esta mi hija?.- gritaba por todos los pasillos el profesor Takenouchi, mientras arrastraba un gran conejito de peluche.

Cuando vio caras conocidas se dirigió hacia ellos, aunque no se percató del gruñido que pegó Hiroaki, porque su peluche era más grande que el que había comprado él.

-Tranquilo profesor Takenouchi.- se adelantó Hikari.- aún no ha ido a la sala de partos.

-¿Eh?… ¡voy a verla!.- dijo el hombre con total decisión.

-¿Podemos entrar?.- preguntó Taichi estupefacto, él también sentía curiosidad por ver a su mejor amiga gritando como una desquiciada e insultando a Yamato.

-Tú no.- sentenció Hikari, dejando a Taichi abatido.

En ese momento, en el interior de la habitación, Sora hacía lo que Taichi se imaginaba, gritar como una histérica insultos a su esposo, porque estaba teniendo una nueva y dolorosa contracción.

-Vale, vale, tranquila, ya son cada 5 minutos y duran casi un minuto, eso es que va bien…- decía el rubio, mirándose el reloj.- ¿Cómo estas?

-¡Que te jodan Ishida!.- es lo único que logró decir antes de caer contra la cama e intentar recuperar la respiración.

-Oh cielo, ni te imaginas la de años que llevaba esperando escuchar algo como eso.- dijo Haruhiko, parado en la puerta.- ya has oído Ishida, ¡que te den!.- le dijo adentrándose con decisión.

Si de normal las palabras de su suegro le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro, hoy más que nunca, pero al menos Sora se alegró al ver al fin a alguien de su familia.

-Papa.- llamó agotada, estirando la mano para que se la cogiese.- ¿y mama?, ¿esta aquí?, dile que pase, por favor.

-Eh… bueno.- empezó Takenouchi con nerviosismo.

-¿Dónde esta?.- gritó alterándose por completo.

-Digamos que ha elegido el peor día para irse a las aguas termales.

-¡¿Qué?.- preguntó aterrada.

-Le he dejado un montón de mensajes, seguro que ya esta de camino, no te preocupes bichito.- trató de tranquilizar Haruhiko, dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente.

Pero a Sora eso no le sirvió de nada. Necesitaba a su madre a su lado, aunque solo fuese verla y que le dijese que todo iba a estar bien, ahora que ella iba a ser madre, por fin se daba cuenta de lo importante que era su madre en su vida y de lo mucho que necesitaba su apoyo.

El tiempo fue transcurriendo y ya que Haruhiko había dado el primer paso de entrar a la habitación los demás no quisieron ser menos y los señores Ishida comenzaron a tener visitas y más visitas.

…

-Eh Takenouchi, tranqui, todo va a estar bien.- decía Taichi con total normalidad, mientras levantaba el camisón de Sora para inspeccionarle la entrepierna.

-¡Aahhh!.- gritó la mujer, no sabemos si por una nueva contracción o por ese inesperado visitante.

-¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?.- gritó Yamato como un poseso.

-Tranquilo Yama-kun.- le dijo dándole un amistoso golpe en el hombro.- que no es nada sexual, miro la dilatación, aún le queda un poco, Akane estaba algo así.- hizo una medida con las manos.

Como era de esperar, fue echado a patadas de la habitación.

…

-¡Mira lo que le he comprado a mi nieta!.- apareció Hiroaki con un peluche de una ballena, más grande que el conejito de Haruhiko.

Al verlo, el profesor Takenouchi gruñó.

…

-Cabrón, os voy a matar a todos… ¡aaaaaahhh!.- gritaba Sora, por una nueva contracción, rompiéndole la mano a Natsuko, que era la que estaba ahora a su lado.

-Vale, vale… respira, respira..- decía Ishida, para si mismo.- necesito una tila.

…

-Waa… ese bebé esta a punto de salir.- anunció Jyou, haciendo gala de su título médico.

-¡Jyou!, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Sora estupefacta.

-Bueno, estaba por el Digimundo y a que no sabéis que digi-huevo se acaba de abrir… ¡Exacto!, es un Nyokimon precioso, Piyomon y Gabumon se están ocupando de él, y me dije, si ya se abierto el digi-huevo de vuestra hija, eso quiere decir, que esa niña va a nacer ya y me he venido.

-¿Has oído mi amor?.- preguntó Yamato con felicidad, un Nyokimon, su compañero ya esta esperando a nuestra hija.

-Si, es… geniaaaaaahhh, aaaaahhh, duele….- se quejaba la pobre Sora sufriendo esa nueva contracción.

-¡Jyou haz algo!, ¡eres médico!.- pidió Ishida con desesperación.

-Soy médico de digimons, la sangre me marea.- se disculpó Jyou, poniéndose pálido, porque sin querer había visto la entrepierna de Sora.

-¿Cómo aprobaste medicina?.- preguntó Yamato incrédulo.

-Prometiendo que nunca atendería humanos.- se disculpó Kido.

Segundos después abandonaba la habitación para caer desplomado, si se desmayó con el nacimiento de su hijo, con la pequeña Ishida no iba a ser menos.

…

-¡Mira lo que le he comprado a mi nieta!.- apareció Haruhiko, con un peluche de un elefante, más grande que la ballena de Hiroaki, despertando nuevamente la furia del periodista.

…

-Sora, es genial, vas a ser mama.- dijo Hikari tomándole de la mano.

-Si, ya verás no lo vas a olvidar en la vida.- siguió Miyako con emoción.

-Chicas, ¿duele mucho?.- preguntó la pelirroja con temor.

Las dos amigas se miraron entre ellas con cara de circunstancias, para luego volver de nuevo la vista a Sora.

-Sora, es genial, vas a ser mama.

-Si, ya verás no lo vas a olvidar en la vida.

Y es que, preferían hacerse las tontas antes que mentirle.

…

-Mierda, esto es una mierda…. ¡aaaaaahhhh!.- gritaba Takenouchi cada vez más fuerte y con más frecuencia.

-Muy bien Sora, pero a la próxima no olvides los insultos a Yamato, que es el responsable de que estés aquí.- metía su pulla Daisuke, que era el que estaba ahora con la pelirroja.

…

-¡Mira lo que le he comprado a mi nieta!.- apareció Hiroaki con un peluche, que directamente se quedaba atrancado en la puerta por su gran tamaño.

Al verlo, Haruhiko gruñó de nuevo y ya iba directo a la tienda de regalos, pero esta vez fue interceptado por Natsuko.

-¿Queréis dejar de hacer el imbécil?

Haruhiko, agachó la cabeza avergonzado, se estaba comportando como un niño. Hiroaki no dudo en reírse de él al ver la regañina que se estaba llevando, lo que no sabía es que Natsuko tenía para todos.

-¡Eso también va por ti Ishida!

El aludido dejó de reír en el acto avergonzado y esta vez fue Takenouchi el que se rió de él como un crío.

…

-Entonces, la tortuga dijo: -hola señor oso, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? y el oso, muy amablemente le contestó:

-¡Takeru vete a la mierda!.- gritó Sora con la vena del cuello apunto de estallar.

Entonces es cuando Takaishi se dio cuenta de que tal vez, no había elegido el mejor momento para leerle su nuevo cuento infantil a su cuñada.

…

-El truco esta en pensar cosas agradables.- decía Naoko amablemente.

-Si, yo aún recuerdo cuando di a luz, me imagine, que cogía uno de esos bisturís, rajaba a Ken en canal y lo iba destripando muy lentamente, por supuesto que antes ya le había amputado su pene, para que ni se le ocurriese volvérmelo a acercar.- contaba Miyako su agradable experiencia con nostalgia.

Escuchando esa historia Sora volvió a llorar desconsolada, definitivamente, no estaba preparada para dar a luz.

…

-¿Y mi doctora?, ¿aún no ha llegado?.- preguntó Sora con apuró al doctor que la estaba ahora revisando.

-No, lo siento, pero no se preocupe, hay gente muy cualificada, vamos a ir preparando la sala, ¿de acuerdo?, todo va a salir bien

-¿Qué sala?… que quiere… ahaha… joder, aaaahhh…

Como los gritos de Sora mostraban, sus contracciones ya eran mucho más frecuentes y duraban más, y según el médico, su dilatación era perfecta, tendrían que ir al paritorio de un momento a otro.

-¿Estará presente en el parto?.- preguntó dirigiéndose a Yamato.

De forma automática asintió con la cabeza, porque las palabras no le salían, llevaban ahí ya varias horas pero todo había pasado muy rápido, como su mujer, el tampoco estaba preparado para esto.

La portadora del amor ahora descansaba en la camilla, a la espera de su nueva contracción. Nunca se imaginó que esto sería tan duro, estaba agotada y chorreaba sudor por todos lados y eso que aún no había empezado el trabajo de verdad.

-Yamato.- llamó con un hilillo de voz. Debía aprovechar el momento antes de que llegase una nueva contracción.-… cariño.

-¿Si, mi amor?.- le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras le besaba tiernamente la mano.

-Yama, gracias… por estar aquí conmigo, quiero que sepas, que eres lo más importante para mi y no existe ninguna otra persona con la que quisiese estar en este momento…

La puerta se abrió y automáticamente, Sora olvidó su declaración de amor y se soltó de Yamato con un soberano empujón.

-¡Mama!.- llamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cariño, tranquila.- dijo Toshiko, con su serenidad habitual, abrazando tiernamente a su hija, que ahora lloraba sin descanso en su pecho.

-Mami… gracias… por venir…. ¡Aaaaaahhhh!

Tras casi un minuto y medio de intenso dolor, Sora por fin recuperó la respiración.

-Lo estas haciendo muy bien mi vida.- tranquilizó Takenouchi, acariciándole tiernamente el rostro.

-Mama… gracias, necesitaba tenerte aquí conmigo, quiero que sepas que no existe ninguna otra persona con la que quisiese compartir este momento…

Otra vez, la puerta se abrió, y Sora relegó a su madre a la marginación, al igual que había hecho con su marido, a favor de la persona que acababa de aparecer.

-¡Doctora!.- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, extendiendo la mano para que se la agarrase.

-Hola pequeña, siento mucho el retraso, pero es que estaba conociendo a la familia de mi nuera…- dijo Midori, mientras hacia algunas comprobaciones.

-Lo siento mucho doctora.

-¿Bromeas?, me has librado de una buena, son unos idiotas, ha sido la primera vez que me alegraba de que sonase mi busca.- explicó con su habitual amabilidad.- bueno… parece que esto esta apunto.

-No, no puedes… tú me dijiste que nacería dentro de 6 días, ¡6 días!.- gritó Sora con desesperación.

-La maternidad no es una ciencia exacta, es aproximado, viene cuando viene.- se defendió ella con calma.- voy a prepararme, ahora vendrán a buscarte para llevarte a la sala de partos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡No!

Ya no la escuchó, la doctora había salido de la habitación y por si eso fuese poco, una nueva y dolorosa contracción se aproximaba.

La siguiente vez que la puerta se abrió, Sora supo que ya iba a ser mama, ya que las personas que entraron fueron dos agradables enfermeros que se encargarían de trasladarla. Pero antes de salir, Sora tomó con fuerza la mano de su madre.

-Hija, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, puedes hacerlo.- le dio ánimos la señora tiernamente.

-Gracias mami… mama, te quiero mucho.

Esa declaración dejo a Toshiko al borde de las lágrimas y preguntándose si acaso habían anestesiado a su niña con alguna droga, porque no era demasiado común que Sora le dijese eso.

-Mama, se que no te lo digo muy a menudo, pero… ahora que voy a ser madre, me he dado cuenta de que, me encantaría que mi hija me lo dijese.- explicó sin hacer nada por contener las lagrimas, a la vez que se dejaba abrazar por una conmovida Toshiko.

-Mi cielo, yo también te quiero cariño, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, confío en ti.

Tras esta declaración, la maestra de ikebana tomó el rostro de su hija y le besó fuertemente en la frente, tratando de transmitirle así todas las fuerzas necesarias para esta labor.

Ya era la hora, todo estaba listo, de un momento a otro Sora tendría que empezar a empujar.

Yamato estaba tan nervioso y cardíaco que ni le molesto lo horrible que era el traje que debía ponerse para entrar al paritorio, por no hablar del gorro. Pero ya no le importaba despeinarse o que la primera visión que su hija tuviese de él fuese disfrazado del teletubbie verde, iba a ser padre, ¡padre!. Eso era ahora lo único importante, que todo saliese bien.

En otras circunstancias no habría podido evitar hacer un comentario fuera de lugar de esa habitación, porque era realmente terrorífica, esa camilla, parecía un potro de tortura, por no hablar de los médicos y enfermeros, todos con esas mascarillas, metiéndole agujas a Sora y repasando bisturís y demás instrumental, que Yamato rezaba para que su uso no fuese necesario.

Pero no estaba ahí para juzgar el ambiente terrorífico en el cual su hija iba a venir al mundo, su misión era tranquilizar y ayudar a su esposa en todo lo posible, por eso, abstrayéndose de todo su alrededor, la tomó de la mano, para él solo existía ella y su pequeña.

-Muy bien Sora, cuando te diga vas a tener que empujar, ¿has entendido?.- dijo la doctora, que ya estaba colocada para su labor.

-Si…- musitó la mujer, estaba muerta de miedo.

-Bien, ¡empuja!

-¡Empuja cariño, empuja!.- repitió Yamato agarrándole con fuerza la mano.

-¡Empuja!

-¡Empuja cariño, empuja!

-Lo estas haciendo muy bien.

-Lo estas haciendo muy bien, cariño, lo estas haciendo muy bien.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de repetir todo como un maldito loro?.- gritó Sora, tirando la cabeza para atrás, ya estaba agotada.

-Vale pequeña, descansa un poco.- dijo Midori.- pero ahora cuando te diga, vas a tener que empujar mucho mucho, tiene que salir ya, ¿has oído?

Sora comenzó a llorar de impotencia, a penas había dado un par de empujones y ya estaba exhausta, no podía hacerlo, no se sentía con fuerzas.

-Yama, lo siento… pero no puedo…- sollozó con desesperación.

Y eso partió nuevamente el corazón del rubio. Por supuesto que podía, no iba a permitir que se diese por vencida a estas alturas. Entonces, por fin entendió para que estaba en esa sala, no era para ver nacer a su hija, sino para ayudar a su esposa a dar a luz, tenían que hacerlo juntos.

-Mi amor, claro que puedes.- le dijo seriamente.-… nadie te obligó a ser madre, lo elegimos juntos y juntos vamos a conseguirlo. Estamos a tan solo unos segundos de que nuestro deseo se cumpla, de tener a nuestra pequeña entre nuestros brazos, así que no me digas que no puedes, porque si puedes, eres Sora Takenouchi, puedes conseguir todo lo que te propongas, y no olvides que estoy a tu lado, nunca te soltaré de mi mano.- finalizó Ishida, llevándose la mano de su amada al rostro.

Sora se dejó cautivar como tantas otras veces por esa mirada de Yamato, sus palabras apenas las había podido escuchar, pero tampoco eran necesarias, Yamato siempre decía todo con la mirada. Su mirada llena de amor y ternura, sonrió de forma inconsciente al darse cuenta de que tenía los ojos cristalinos, haciéndolos mas hermosos si puede, y transmitiéndole toda esa seguridad que ahora rebosaba.

-Muy bien Sora, vas a tener que empujar.- dijo Miyata de forma contundente.

Sora dejo de sollozar al instante, miró al frente y asintió con la cabeza con decisión, por supuesto que podía hacerlo, su pequeña era su mayor deseo y ella siempre había luchado por lo que deseaba.

-¡Empuja!

Contuvo la respiración y sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para empujar como nunca.

-Muy bien cariño…

-¡Empuja!

Gritos, quejidos, dolor, sin duda el milagro de la vida no dejaba indiferente a nadie.

-Venga un poco más, ya asoma la cabeza.- anunció la doctora.

-¿Has oído?, ¡asoma la cabeza!.- le retransmitió Yamato a su agonizante mujer, que no dejaba de empujar.

-¡Un poquito más!

-Es la cabeza más preciosa que he visto en mi vida, llena de mocos y sangre, pero aún así es preciosa.- hablaba Yamato con voz contenida. De un momento a otro iba a romper a llorar.

-¡Empuja un poco!

Sora sintió un gran alivio, que se demostró con un largo suspiró y supo que ya no tenía la necesidad de empujar más, era como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima, nunca mejor dicho. Se dejo caer sobre la camilla, recuperando la respiración, estaba al límite de sus fuerzas y como pasase en todos los momentos importantes de su vida, el tiempo se detuvo.

Los segundos pasaron con lentitud, Sora permanecía con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza girada y jadeando con fuerza, tratando de recomponerse, Yamato le seguía apretando fuertemente la mano, mirando los movimientos de Miyata sin poder reaccionar, aún no se creía lo que veía, porque entre sus brazos, la doctora sujetaba un pequeño ser.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac… nadie reaccionó, todos permanecían en el más absoluto silencio, no llegaron a pasar ni dos segundos, pero parecían como eternas horas, entonces, algo rompió ese silencio sepulcral.

Yamato sonrió ya sin hacer nada por controlar sus lágrimas, al ver de donde venía ese fuerte llanto y ese sonido fue también lo necesario para que Sora lograse reaccionar, abriese los ojos y buscase con la mirada a su bebé.

-¿Esta bien?.- llamó con apuro.

La respuesta no se dio con palabras sino con hechos, Miyata, le colocó sobre sus brazos a la recién nacida.

-Es una niña muy fuerte, enhorabuena.- dijo haciéndose a un lado.

No fue consciente de este pensamiento, pero en su interior este momento se quedó grabado para el resto de su vida, sabía que jamás lo olvidaría, que era uno de esos momentos especiales, por no decir el más especial de su vida. Si, sin duda alguna era ese momento que recordaría siempre que cerrase los ojos. Era tan pequeñita, le pareció que no podía ser real, que estaba soñando y que de un momento a otro se despertaría, pero era cierto, su hija, su mayor deseo ya descansaba en sus brazos.

Sin poder contener las lágrimas la besó con dulzura en la pequeña cabecita, para después girarse hacia su marido.

-Es rubita.- dijo suavemente, señalando los finos pelillos que había visibles en su aún manchada cabecita.

Ishida no respondió nada, sin duda esta era el momento más feliz de su vida. Ver a su hija por primera vez le había conmovido por completo, porque esa pequeña criaturita ya había entrado hasta el fondo de su corazón, ya era parte de él. Era un sentimiento inexplicable el que sentía viéndola, nunca pensó que fuese tan afortunado para poder llegar a vivir algo como esto. Él, un lobo solitario, al fin tenía una pequeña cachorrita para proteger y cuidar con su vida. Clavó sus ojos en la responsable de esto, la responsable de hacerle el hombre más feliz del mundo, su esposa.

Quedaron hechizados mirándose el uno al otro, todo, absolutamente todo había valido la pena, aún no se podían creer que de ellos hubiese nacido ese pequeñito ser. De ellos y de su amor, ese amor que llevaban compartiendo durante tantos años, ese amor que percibían cada vez que sus ojos chocaban de esa forma, ese amor que les unió de pequeños y ahora ya les había unido de por vida.

-Gracias.- musitó Yamato dejando que las lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas.

-Gracias a ti.- dijo la mujer, pegando su frente en la mejilla de él, para impregnarse de esas lágrimas tan difíciles de ver.

Sonrió, llevando su vista a su pequeña niña, Sora tenía razón, era rubita, estaba deseando que abriese los ojos y ver si también compartían el mismo color de ojos.

Cuando levantó el rostro, Sora continuaba mirándole embobaba, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba con sus ojos y Yamato decidió decírselo también con sus labios, fundiéndose los dos en un tierno y amoroso beso, que por supuesto, jamás olvidarían.

…

-Lirios, señor.- pedía Yamato con la cartera en la mano.- blancos para la madre y alguno rosa para la hija.

Ya con el ramo entre las manos, abandonó la pequeña floristería que había a dos metros del hospital, no veía el momento para volver a la habitación donde reposaba su mujer y poder ver de nuevo a su pequeño cielito.

Ya había recibido la enhorabuena de amigos y familiares, su padre ya se había fumado un enorme puro y también el que reservaba para Yamato, puesto que ni en un momento como este conseguía que su hijo fumase. Todos se morían de impaciencia por conocer de una vez a la pequeña Ishida, pero aún tendrían que esperar, eso es lo que les dijo Yamato al encontrarlos en la sala de espera. De momento, él era el único que tenía permiso para subir a esa habitación.

Iba a coger el ascensor, respirando en profundidad el aroma que desprendía esas flores, cuando Naoko, le sacó de su mundo de felicidad.

-Ishida, tengo que irme ya.

-De acuerdo, gracias por todo.

-De nada, dale muchos besos a Sora de mi parte y dile que la llamaré, por lo menos para conocer a la pequeña Sorita.

-Si, ven cuando quieras.- asintió el rubio con su imperturbable sonrisa.

-Por cierto.- empezó rebuscando algo en el bolso.- te lo dejaste en el coche.- dijo entregándole el pequeño peluche, del que Yamato se enamoró en su tienda.

-Gracias…- lo tomó el astronauta emocionado, sería el primer regalo que le hiciese a su hija.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Sora esbozó de forma automática una gran sonrisa, porque lo único que se asomaba, era ese peluchito disfrazado de pollo con ojitos adorables. Pero lo que Yamato no sabía era que en ese momento en la habitación, estaba sucediendo una acción mucho más entrañable que cualquier peluchito.

-Yama, ven aquí, hay alguien a la que tienes que ver.

Rápidamente, el rubio se adentró, era más que claro que ya le habían traído a su hija a la habitación y no se perdonaría perderse ni un segundo de contemplación por hacer el payaso con un peluche.

-¿Ya la han traído?, que rápidos.- dijo el rubio mientras dejaba el pollito en la mesilla y colocaba las flores en un jarrón, para después tomar asiento en la cama.

-Que bien huelen, gracias.- dijo Sora olfateando el agradable aroma de esas flores.

Yamato por el contrario ya tenía la vista clavada en el pequeño ser que descansaba en el regazo de su madre.

-¿Ha abierto los ojos?.- preguntó contemplándola hechizado. Deseaba acariciar su piel ya completamente limpia, dejando visible que era tan blanquita como la suya propia, pero no se atrevía a tocarla demasiado, tenía miedo a romperla.

-Todavía no, la doctora me ha dicho que es normal, aún tiene los parpados un poco hinchados, pero los abrirá en cualquier momento, no te preocupes.

-¿Esta comiendo?.- preguntó al darse cuenta de que su esposa tenía un pecho fuera del camisón.

-Lo intentamos.- sonrió divertida.- algo ha comido antes de que vinieses, ¿verdad mi vida?.- preguntó dulcemente acariciándole la mejilla con el dedo.

-¿Y que tal?

-Es una sensación maravillosa Yamato, sentirla… tan pequeñita, aun no me lo puedo creer.

La mujer estaba con la sensibilidad a flor de piel y no podía evitar llorar solo por el hecho de contemplar a su hija.

Parecía que la pequeña Ishida no quería comer más, era una pena, Yamato tendría que esperar hasta la próxima toma para poder contemplar ese momento maravilloso, por lo que lo único que le quedaba hacer era ayudar a su mujer a adecentarse el camisón, de un momento a otro entrarían las visitas y no le apetecía que nadie viese su pecho.

-Oye…- dijo la pelirroja, llamando la atención de su marido.-… no me has besado.

El rubio sonrió, estaba tan hipnotizado viendo a su cielito, que había olvidado lo mimosa que se había vuelto su mujer.

-Perdona.- dijo, mientras besaba lentamente los labios de Sora, dejándola con una sonrisa de satisfacción.- te amo.

-Yo también te amo.- respondió ella, haciendo desaparecer de nuevo la distancia entre sus labios.

Compartieron unas muestras de cariño, para que sus miradas acabasen siempre en el mismo punto, su pequeña hija, que apenas se movía en el regazo de Sora.

-Ey.- llamó la diseñadora al darse cuanta de una cosa, su marido no se había atrevido a acariciar a su hija, mucho menos a tomarla en brazos y eso era algo que debía arreglarse de inmediato.-… aún no la has cogido.- dijo ofreciéndosela.

-Eh… ah… bueno, creo que esta muy bien ahí.- se excusó, claramente nervioso.

-No seas tonto, cógela, tiene derecho a que su padre la tome en brazos.- insistió Sora con decisión.

-Es que… parece tan frágil… que… bueno…

Interiormente deseba tomarla en brazos, acariciarla y besarla, pero le daba pánico hacerle daño, parecía como de porcelana, que sino se cogía con extrema delicadeza se rompería en varios trozos.

-Venga…

No le quedaba otra, Sora insistiría hasta que se atreviese a cogerla, así que debía dejar a un lado todos sus miedos e inseguridades. Estaba posicionado los brazos, tal y como le indicaba Sora, preparado para recibirla, pero no sabemos si para su desgracia o para su alivio, la niña no llegó. Ese momento mágico en la vida de Yamato fue interrumpido, como de costumbre, por sus amigos y familiares.

Voces infantiles, manos en la boca y lloros, fue la reacción de las mujeres, palmadas en la espalda a Yamato y risotadas alegres la reacción de los hombres.

-Oh, Sora es preciosa.- decía su madre, acercándose para estar al lado de su hija, mientras los demás visitantes rodeaban la cama sacando fotos y poniendo flores, globos y peluches por doquier.- ¿puedo?

-Claro mami.

Yamato tendría que esperar, porque la segunda persona, sin contar la doctora y personal sanitario, que tuvo en sus brazos a la pequeña Ishida, fue su abuela materna, que sin duda era de las más emocionadas por este momento.

-Es tan pequeñita, como tú cuando te tuve en mis brazos por primera vez.- lloraba Toshiko contemplando a su pequeña nieta, mientras Haruhiko se asomaba a su lado, sonriendo de felicidad.

Parece que existía una pequeña norma no escrita entre las dos abuelas, porque la siguiente que tuvo en sus brazos a la pequeña Ishida fue Natsuko. En seguida, Hiroaki se colocó a su lado para contemplarla, sentían que habían viajado 30 años al pasado porque esa niña era igual que Yamato.

-Es igualita a Yamato cuando nació, ¿verdad cariño?.- preguntó sin pensar en lo que había dicho, al que un día fue su esposo.

-Si que lo es, es preciosa, mi pequeña Ishida.- dijo este atreviéndose a acariciar su mejilla tiernamente.

Fue un momento especial para los padres de Yamato, que al tener a su nieta en brazos no pudieron evitar compartir una mirada de ternura, nostalgia e incluso amor.

A los siguientes brazos que fue a parar, fueron los de Takeru. Confirmado, Yamato tendría que resignarse a que todo el mundo tuviese entre sus brazos a su cielito antes que él.

-Me recuerda un montón a Tenshi.- dijo el escritor mirando dulcemente a su sobrina.

-Seguro que fue un momento maravilloso Takeru.- dijo Hikari, apoyándose en el brazo de Takaishi mientras contemplaba a la bebé.

-Bien, me toca a mi.- pidió Taichi, prácticamente arrebatando la pequeña de los brazos de Takeru.

-Eh cuidado, es un bebé, no el primer cigarrillo en la puerta del instituto.- se quejó Yamato, si es por él, dejaría a su hijita en una urna de cristal para que nadie la pudiese tocar.

-No le hagas caso a ese rubio creído pequeñita.- dijo Taichi, poniendo la típica voz infantil, mientras miraba de reojo a Yamato y se reía para sus adentros, le encantaba hacerle rabiar.- ¿con quien vas a estar mejor que con tu padrino?

Esa afirmación sorprendió por completo a los presentes, sobretodo a los padres de la criatura.

-Eh… ah… Taichi.- comenzó Yamato apurado, miró a Sora, esta solo sonrió tiernamente y Yamato resopló derrotado.-… nada que, si, eres su padrino.

-¡Genial!.- gritó el moreno con jubilo.

-¡¿Qué?.- gritó Takeru indignado, daba por hecho que el sería el padrino.

Fue Natsuko, que al ver la expresión de furia de su hijo menor, la que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo le vais a llamar?

Todos los ojos se clavaron en el matrimonio Ishida.

-Oh hijo, ¿no me digas que aun no lo has pensado?.- preguntó Hiroaki negando con la cabeza.

-Sora, ¿no tenéis nombre?.- preguntó Toshiko con su tono regañador.- ya lo deberíais tener decidido.

Sora bajo la cabeza como una niña pequeña buscando la ayuda de su marido con la mirada.

-Bueno Toshiko, no es que no lo hayamos pensado…

-¿Qué opciones barajáis?.- preguntó Miyako con curiosidad, a la vez que contemplaba a la bebé, la cual acababa de llegar a sus manos.

-Eh… más que opciones, tenemos descartes…- dijo Sora haciendo una mueca de apuro. Solo habían hablado de este tema una vez y decidieron dejarlo para más adelante, claro que el "más adelante" nunca llegó.

-Si.- completó la frase Yamato.-… sabemos que no le vamos a poner ningún nombre de familiar, ni de ningún personaje del universo expandido de star wars, ni de ningún manga shojo, ni nada acabado en -mon.

-Waa… ¿y como os vais a decidir?, si ya solo os quedan…- empezó Taichi fingiendo apuro, para después cruzarse de brazos y decir con desgana.- millones y millones y millones…

-¡Cállate!, no es tan fácil, el nombre es muy importante para una persona, es lo primero que tenemos que hacer por nuestra hija y queremos tomar la decisión correcta.- dijo Sora disgustada.

-Yo creo, que deberías replantearos el de Natsuko, es muy bonito.- dijo Hiroaki de repente, sonriendo de forma coqueta a su ex-mujer, pero para ella el momento mágico junto a su ex-marido, había finalizado en el mismo instante que la niña abandonó sus brazos.

-No digas tonterías, estamos en Diciembre, no le pega.- bufó Takaishi.

-Intentaba ser amable, pero ya veo que contigo no hay manera de acertar.- replicó Hiroaki. Todo parecía indicar que iban a tener una discusión como en los viejos tiempos.- además, tu tampoco naciste en verano y te lo pusieron de todas formas.

Takeru se llevó la mano a al cabeza, Yamato se hizo el despistado y cuando el señor Ishida vio la mirada de Natsuko supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-¡¿Acaso ya te has olvidado de cuando es mi cumpleaños?.- gritó, no resistiéndose a darle un bolsazo en el hombro.- ¡eres un cretino!

Y mientras el que un día muy lejano fue el feliz matrimonio Ishida, despotricaban el uno contra el otro, Haruhiko aprovechó para meter su pulla.

-Cariño, mira que ejemplo para la niña.- susurró con disimulo a su hija.- deberías olvidarte de los Ishida y ponerle a la niña nuestro apellido, además que es la única que podrá perpetuarlo, puesto que tu eres mi única hija, por lo tanto la madre de mis únicos nietos.- terminó, su evidente chantaje emocional, haciendo hincapié en la palabra "único".

La tranquilidad de la habitación había desaparecido por completo, con Natsuko e Hiroaki tirándose los trastos a la cabeza, el pobre Takeru haciendo lo posible para que parasen, Haruhiko chantajeando a su hija, Toshiko dándole collejas para que dejase de decir tonterías, Taichi haciéndole fotos a su ahijada, Sora y Yamato bien agarrados de la mano con temor siguiendo con la mirada a su hijita que iba de unos brazos a otros como cual litrona, y los demás debatían a limpio pulmón que nombre le iban a poner a la niña, ya que por supuesto, se creían con derecho a decidirlo.

-Azules.

Todos quedaron en silencio al escuchar eso y se volvieron hacia la persona que lo había dicho.

-Los tiene azules, como Yamato.- anunció con alegría Daisuke, que era el que en ese momento tenía a la pequeña en brazos.

Rápidamente Sora se llevó las manos a la boca emocionada.

-Dámela, ¡rápido!.- pidió como una madre histérica.

Motomiya se la deposito con cuidado en su regazo y Sora pudo contemplar por primera vez los ojos de su pequeña, que como bien había dicho Daisuke eran iguales a los de Yamato.

-Son como los tuyos mi amor.- dijo rompiendo nuevamente en un mar de lágrimas, mientras Ishida contemplaba la escena con ternura, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que…

-¡Mierda!.- gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- lo primero que ha visto mi niña es a Daisuke, ¡se va a traumar de por vida!

-Igual cree que es su padre.- habló Jyou, todos le miraron expectantes esperando que compleja explicación científica les iba a dar para respaldar esa afirmación.- si, como Togepi, cuando nació lo primero que vio fue a Misty y por eso se quedó con ella la consideró su madre…- explicó haciéndose el sabio.

Todos caen a lo anime y al reponerse Yamato gritó como un histérico.

-¡Mi hija no es un Pokemon!

Ignorando las ocurrencias del doctor Kido, Yamato volvió la vista hacia las dos chicas de su vida y entonces lo vio, y cuando cruzó la mirada con Sora supo que ella también lo había visto. Probablemente era la imaginación de sus padres, ya que un bebé tan pequeño apenas podía enfocar objetos y vislumbrar nada con claridad, pero ambos estaban convencidos de que se había quedado mirando el colgante que Sora mantenía alrededor de su cuello.

-Ya esta, es perfecto.- sonrió Yamato, hablando con su esposa con los ojos.

-Como no nos hemos dado cuenta antes…- dijo Sora compartiendo esa mirada ilusionada.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Taichi, que como todos los demás no se estaba enterando de nada.

Yamato buscó una última vez los ojos de Sora, como esperando una confirmación, para después volverse a los presentes y anunciar:

-¡La niña ya tiene nombre!

-De hecho, creo que lo tenía desde antes de que naciese.- siguió Sora con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál?.- pidieron impacientes.

Miraron a su hija un segundo, cruzaron sus miradas entre ellos con una sonrisa de convencimiento y acto seguido volvieron la vista hacia los impacientes espectadores.

-¡Aiko!.- dijeron al unísono.

Y así fue, en esa fría tarde del mes de diciembre, a tan solo 3 días de la Nochebuena, como Aiko Ishida, primogénita de Yamato Ishida, portador de la amistad y Sora Takenouchi, portadora del amor, llegó al mundo, colmando de felicidad a familiares, amigos y sobre todo, orgullosos padres. Aún no era consciente de eso, pero esa niña, solo por el hecho de nacer ya formaba parte de una gran familia, la de los digielegidos, compuesta tanto por humanos, como por digimons, y como tal, no tardó en recibir gran cantidad de regalos. Algunos llegaron desde el otro lado del océano, como la colección de Dvds, con tomas falsas y escenas inéditas de "Endulza la vida con la comida", otros desde los genios más reconocidos, como el laptop de _Play School _que le hizo llegar Izumi. Otros se encargaron de formarla en la tradición japonesa, como el vale de por vida para darle clases de Kendo obsequiado por Iori y otros simplemente, le dieron lo único que tenían, pero que era más valiosos que nada de lo que jamás nadie pudiese comprarle, su amor.

…

-Hola bebé de Sora.- saludó suavemente, la emocionada Piyomon.

-Y de Yamato.- le corrigió Ishida, sin alzar la voz lo más mínimo.

La pequeña Aiko Ishida ya había llegado a su reino, su hogar. Y tanto Sora como Yamato, como sus respectivos compañeros guardaban silenciosamente su sueño asomados a su cunita.

-Pues vaya, los bebés humanos no hacen gran cosa que digamos.- dijo Gabumon, que llevaba tres horas mirando y lo más emocionante que había presenciado había sido el momento en el que Aiko hizo una pompita con sus babas inmersa en su sueño.

-Lo dices como si el vuestro hiciese algo más que dormir.- desafió el astronauta, señalando el pequeño Nyokimon, que dormía al lado de su compañera.

-Creo que es hora de llevarlo al digimundo.- dijo Piyomon, estirando las alas para tomarlo en brazos.- sino con lo pequeñito que es, se quedara sin energía en seguida.

-De acuerdo.- asintió Sora, dando una caricia al pequeño digimon.

-Mañana lo volveremos a traer.- confirmó Gabumon.- adiós pequeña Aiko.

Y es que, cuando Piyomon había cogido al Nyokimon sin querer había despertado a la pequeña Ishida y sus grandes ojos azulados habían chocado de lleno con el amigable Gabumon.

Los padres de la criatura sonrieron maravillados contemplado como su pequeña hija movía los ojitos de un lado a otro, y como era de esperar, Sora no pudo estar mucho rato sin tomarla en brazos.

-Mi niña, ven aquí…

Pero esta vez, tenía otros planes para su primogénita y esos pasaban por su marido, estaba cansada de que el mayor vínculo que Yamato tenía con su hija hasta ahora fuese el color de los ojos, era hora de que la tomase en brazos.

-Yamato, cógela.- ofreció Sora con convencimiento, esta vez, nadie les interrumpiría.

El rubio que estaba ensimismado viendo ese bonito encuentro materno filial se sobresaltó, comenzando a sudar nervioso.

-Pero Sora… ah…

-No Yamato, en el hospital conseguiste escaquearte… en el camino a casa también, pero ya esta bien, es hora de que la tomes en brazos, se lo debes, es tu obligación para con tu hija.- dijo Sora de manera autoritaria. Yamato debía perder el miedo de una vez por todas.

-Ah… bueno… ¿y si se me cae?

-¿La dejarías caer?

-No… claro que no…

-Pues venga, no hay excusas Ishida, ya verás, no lo vas a olvidar en la vida.

El portador de la amistad respiró profundamente, no podía negarse, tampoco deseba negarse, sentía sentimientos contradictorios, por un lado su miedo natural a hacerla daño y por otro su deseo de tomarla en brazos de una vez por todas.

-Así… muy bien…- dijo Sora, mientras le pasaba a la niña.

Fue una sensación increíble, sentirla por primera vez en sus brazos, no pesaba prácticamente nada, era como una linda muñequita. Entonces todos sus miedos desaparecieron al mirarla, supo que jamás la dejaría caer, ni que se hiciese ningún rasguño, ella era su más valioso tesoro y al igual que cuando nació, ella fue la causante de que Ishida no pudiese controlar su emoción.

-Amor, es maravilloso.- dijo Sora también conmovida, pasando sus manos por las mejillas de su esposo para secarle eses rebeldes lagrimas.

-Es perfecto.- logró decir, agachándose para besar la suave frente de su pequeño cielito.

De esa forma, padre hija comenzaron el vínculo que les uniría de por vida y Sora no tardó en plantearse si había hecho lo correcto, ya que ahora ella casi no podía coger a la niña puesto que Yamato no la soltaba de sus brazos en ningún momento.

…

-Hola cielito.- saludó Yamato tomando asiento con su hija en brazos.

-Venga Yamato, pásamela ya, tu llevas mucho rato con ella.- pidió Sora medio haciendo pucheros, estirando los brazos, a la vez que se sentaba junto a su esposo.

Aunque a regañadientes, Yamato cedió y dejó que Sora tomase entre sus brazos a la niña.

-No es justo, cuando le das el pecho la tienes tú todo el rato.- refunfuñó, como un niño pequeño.

-Y el resto del día tú, así que no te quejes.- dio por concluida la conversación Sora, mientras balanceaba a la bebé con cariño.

-Esta bien.- se dio por vencido Ishida, eso si, con una sonrisa, Sora se veía adorable con su pequeña niña en brazos.

Después de este pequeño teatrillo al fin recordaron para que habían tomado asiento en ese sofá, debían concluir su pequeño documental.

-Hola hija, mira, esta eres tú.- dijo Sora mostrando a Aiko a la cámara.

-Como ves eres una niña preciosa y perfecta.- siguió Ishida bien orgulloso.

-Te llamas Aiko, espero que te guste el nombre.

-Elegimos ese nombre porque el amor ha sido y es un sentimiento muy importante para tu madre y para mi.

-Tu naciste de ese amor, por eso estas llena de amor.- explicó Sora con una sonrisa.- puede que aún no entiendas esto muy bien, pero créeme que lo comprenderás y esperemos que te sientas orgullosa de ese amor del que procedes.

-Y hablando de ese amor.- siguió el rubio, con su gran habilidad para enlazar temas.- hoy es un día muy especial para nosotros…

-Si, es nuestro aniversario, llevamos 8 años casados y 16 de novios, como ves, hemos tenido más vida compartida que separada.

-Pero queremos que sepas, que a pesar de todos estos años, este año sin duda es el más especial para nosotros y en el que hemos recibido el mejor regalo.

-Por supuesto que ese regalo eres tu mi amor, nos has llenado de felicidad, muchas gracias.- dijo la pelirroja no resistiéndose a darle un besito en la frente.

-A partir de ahora, poco a poco iras creciendo y entendiendo lo que pasa a tu alrededor, por lo que ya podremos hablarte directamente a la cara, esperemos ser los padres que te mereces.- añadió el compañero de Gabumon poniéndole el dedo a su hija, para que esta lo agarrase con fuerza.

-Te queremos mucho y vamos a demostrártelo cada día.- dijo Sora, para no perder la costumbre, empezando a derramar lágrimas.

-Por cierto amor.- dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a Sora.- feliz aniversario.

La mujer sonrió de felicidad.

-Feliz aniversario.

Y tras fundirse en un calido beso, Sora mostró nuevamente a la pequeña a la cámara, mientras Yamato se agachaba para darle un beso en la mejilla y mirando la cámara con ella, le tomó de la manita e hizo que se despidiese, mientras sus padres decían a uno voz.

-¡Bienvenida Aiko Ishida Takenouchi!

.

* * *

N/A: hasta aquí este enorme capítulo especial. Primero quiero decir que aún tengo alguna otra idea para la saga "Pánico de padres primerizos" y por supuesto para el fic.

Al tema: espero que os haya gustado, yo disfrute muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo, solo decir que, digamos que este fic entra dentro de mi "odisea del sorato", por lo tanto es normal que haga referencia a sucesos de otros fics, ya que para mi la mayoría de mis fics tiene relación. En este por ejemplo he hecho bastantes guiños al de "Doce meses", lo malo es que ese fic ya lo tengo terminado pero no publicado del todo, por eso igual he hecho referencia a algunas cosas que aún no han sucedido jeje. Pero bueno así los que seguís ese fic, estaréis más atentos y haber si encontráis todos los guiños que le he hecho en este otro jaja.

Por ejemplo he recuperado al personaje de Naoko, en un principio la mujer de la tienda iba a ser una persona anónima, pero me vino esto a la mente y no me dije, así no tengo que inventarme más nombres jeje, además, así también le ponía un poco más de diversión. También he puesto cierto peluchito adorable que salió en otro de mis fics el de "Dos niños y medio", también el colgante de mi fic de "Nochebuena", etc… Para mi es fácil hacer estas relaciones porque soy la que lo escribo, pero espero no liaros mucho.

Como por ejemplo, quién es la madre del hijo de Takeru o el padre del hijo de Hikari, bueno si a alguien le interesa esta historia la explicaré en otro fic que tengo en marcha, que espero poder llegar a terminar algún día a pesar de que últimamente lo tengo bastante abandonado. De las demás parejas de los digielegidos no comento nada porque si alguien ha leído mi fic "Digimon Adventure 2009", pues son las que salen ahí. Es que tengo tantos proyectos, tantas ideas y tan poco tiempo, supongo que a la mayoría os pasa lo mismo, ¿Verdad?, quiero escribir tantas cosas que al final no se por cual decidirme jeje.

Que me enrollo, espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leerlo, **soratolove/sorato4ever**


	9. PPPIII: Lo difícil viene después

Hola a todos los que siguen este fic, el cual me apasiona escribir. Aquí os traigo la última entrega de mi saga "Pánico de padres primerizos", espero que os guste.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

**PÁNICO DE PADRES PRIMERIZOS III**

**Lo difícil viene después**

Este año que empezaba si que iba hacer honor a la expresión "año nuevo, vida nueva". Ya que desde aproximadamente quince días una nueva vida se había hecho presente en el hogar de los Ishida-Takenouchi. Fue entonces, cuando Sora comprendió que la parte "fácil" de ser madre ya la había cumplido con el doloroso parto, porque ahora empezaba una nueva y dificultosa etapa en su vida, la de ocuparse de esa pequeña criatura. Los primeros días fueron de ensueño para los recién estrenados padres, era como una muñequita que no se cansaban de mirar, adoraban que les despertase por la noche con su llanto porque era como una dulce nana, la diseñadora lloraba de felicidad cuando le daba el pecho, porque era como volver a sentir esa conexión que tenía con ella cuando la llevaba dentro de su cuerpo, se peleaban por cambiarle los pañales, por bañarla, o por tenerla en brazos, pero los días fueron pasando y cada vez los ánimos se fueron debilitando consecuencia del cansancio que provoca cuidar a una bebé y se podía decir que Sora, ya estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

Ese día, había sido bastante parecido a todos los anteriores desde que Aiko Ishida llegó al mundo. La niña había comido, había hecho sus necesidades, había dormido, había vuelto a comer, vamos lo que hace un bebé normal, claro, que esta vez no dejaba de llorar, algo que ya empezaba a ser muy común, y que por supuesto empezaba a desesperar a su madre, sintiéndose cada vez más incapaz de hacer su labor.

-Mi amor, ¿Qué te pasa?, tranquilízate, por favor.- hablaba la mujer dulcemente, pero con síntomas de agotamiento, cargando con su hija de una lado a otro.

En ese momento, Yamato regresaba a casa con total felicidad, puesto que él aún conservaba intacta la ilusión por ser padre, normal, ya que con la excusa de trabajar la que tenía que estar las 24 horas con la bebé era Sora, relegando a Yamato a la "complicada" labor de contemplarla y acariciarle los mofletitos cuando dormía.

-Cielitos, mirad a quien me he encontrado por el camino.- saludó el rubio, abriendo la puerta.

La que entró, no fue otra que la flamante abuela materna de la niña, que era de las que más maravilladas estaban por tener una nueva bebé en la familia.

-Cariño, ¿como estás?.- saludó dirigiéndose hacia su hija y por ende a su nieta.

-Hola mamá…- empezó Sora, pero calló estupefacta al darse cuenta con quien hablaba su madre.

Así fue, Toshiko Takenouchi, pasando olímpicamente de su hija, se apresuró a tomar a su nieta en brazos. Mientras Yamato, que contempló la escena con una tierna sonrisa, aprovechaba para acariciar la mejilla a su hija en señal de saludó y terminaba dándole también un beso a su mujer.

-¿Ocurre algo?.- preguntó extrañado, al ver que Sora ni se inmutaba, se limitaba a mirar la escena abuela-nieta, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Sora ¿Qué le has hecho que no deja de llorar?.- recriminó Toshiko de muy malas formas, mientras balanceaba a su nieta.

-¿Qué le he hecho?, nada, ¿Qué le voy a hacer?.- se excusó la pelirroja medio alucinada por las duras acusaciones de su madre.

-¿Le has cambiado?.- empezó la maestra de ikebana examinando a la niña.

-Si.- asintió Sora molesta porque la juzgasen como madre.

-¿Le has dado de comer?

-¡Claro que si!.- respondió alterándose cada vez más.

-Sora…- trató de calmar su esposo, lo último que deseaba era un enfrentamiento madre-hija como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Ha sacado el aire?.- siguió Toshiko a lo suyo.

-¡Pues por supuesto que…- gritó Sora como una energúmena, hasta que se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, después de su última toma, no había sacado el aire.-… oh… creo que… mierda.- musitó abatida.

-Sora.- recriminó su madre negando con la cabeza.- no se te pueden olvidar estás cosas, no es como cuando te olvidabas un día de regar las flores, esto es un bebé, no puedes descuidarte ni un segundo, ¿lo oyes?

Conforme la abuela hablaba, cargaba a su nieta en su hombro dándole las palmaditas necesarias para que esta sacase esos aires tan molestos, y milagroso, lo que a Sora le costaba minutos y minutos, Toshiko lo consiguió para la segunda palmada y la niña, al fin dejó de llorar.

-Así mejor ¿verdad mi vida?, menos mal que está tu abuelita pendiente de ti.- habló la mujer, besando con cariño la mejilla de su adorada nieta.

A Sora le chirriaban los dientes, cada vez se sentía una madre más incompetente y lo peor es que las apreciaciones de su marido no ayudaban demasiado.

-Waa Toshiko, es usted una genio con los bebés, a Sora le resulta casi imposible hacerla callar, debería quedarse aquí unos días como cuidadora de Aiko, ¿a que es buena idea, cariño?.- dijo esto ultimo mirando a su esposa y cuando vio su mirada, supo que algo había hecho mal.

Sora echaba fuego por los ojos, por las orejas y por la boca. Esto era demasiado, ella matándose a cuidar a la niña, quince días sin dormir más de media hora seguida y su marido y su madre no solo se atrevían a cuestionarla, sino que le restregaban por la cara que todo el mundo era mejor madre que ella, no lo iba a permitir.

-Fuera.- ordenó dirigiéndose a su madre con rabia.

Esta, ni se dio por aludida, estaba demasiado ocupada poniéndole caritas raras a su nieta. Todos los presentes quedaron estupefactos con la inesperada reacción de Sora, arrebatando la niña de los brazos de su madre.

-Sora ¿Qué haces?.- preguntó Toshiko desconcertada.- mira ya la has hecho llorar.- regañó, porque en cuanto Sora la tuvo en brazos, Aiko rompió a llorar de nuevo.

-Amor anda, déjamela.- pidió Yamato, conocía demasiado bien la expresión de su esposa, estaba apunto de perder los nervios y una bebé pataleando en sus brazos, no ayudaba demasiado. Aunque a regañadientes, la portadora del amor le entregó la bebé a su marido.

Toshiko puso una mueca de disgusto y decepción con su hija, pensando en que ya volvía a darle una de sus rabietas de niña y de un momento a otro le soltaría su famoso "¡porqué no quieres entenderme!".

-¿No ves que a la niña le gusta estar conmigo?.- empezó tratando de razonar.- venga, vete a descansar un rato que Yamato y yo nos ocupamos de ella.

La pelirroja no se movió ni un milímetro.

-¡Es mi hija!.- soltó de repente, Toshiko y Yamato compartieron una mirada como si Sora estuviese perdiendo la cabeza y que era mejor seguirle el rollo.

-Ya sé que es tu hija.- tomó una actitud más dulce la señora Takenouchi.

Pero Sora conocía demasiado bien a su madre y sabía exactamente que ese tono tranquilizador solo lo usaba en ocasiones muy puntuales.

-¡No me trates como una loca!

-Nadie te trata como una loca.- prosiguió la mujer, poniendo más furiosa si puede a Sora.- estás cansada, es normal, el parto es muy reciente, todo esto es nuevo para ti y además aún tienes un gran revuelo hormonal…

-¡Cállate!.- interrumpió la diseñadora con dureza.

-Sora no hables así a tu madre.- se atrevió a intervenir Yamato, pero la mirada fulminante de su mujer, le hizo callar de nuevo.

-Sé lo que todos pensáis, que soy una mala madre, que yo no sé cuidar de mi hija y que todos tenéis que darme lecciones, ¡pues no es cierto!, es mi hija ¿lo oyes?, ¡mía!, ¡y no quiero que te acerques más a ella!, ¡búscate a otra para resarcirte de los errores que cometiste conmigo!.- definitivamente a Sora, se le había ido la pinza.

Sin embargo, para Toshiko esas palabras fueron igual de hirientes, hubiese preferido mil veces el "¡porqué no quieres entenderme!" y claramente afectada se apresuró a recoger sus cosas.

-Me voy, siento haberte molestado.- empezó abriendo la puerta en un tono excesivamente dramático que a Yamato le partió el corazón.- solo os pido, que me mandéis una foto de la niña cada Navidad para ver como va creciendo por si algún día me la encuentro por la calle, pueda reconocerla.- terminó cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Sora te has pasado.- reprendió Yamato compungido.

-Oh si, la reina del drama.- bufó la mujer de mala gana.

Yamato miró a su esposa con severidad. Aceptaba que estuviese cansada, pero esta no era manera de comportarse y mucho menos con una persona que les ayudaba tanto con la niña como Toshiko.

-Sora has estado muy desagradable, deberías disculparte con tu madre.

-¿Me meto yo en tu relación con tu madre?, ¡no, verdad!, ¡pues cierra el pico!.- encaró furiosa.

-Que mal te ha sentado la maternidad.- murmuró el chico, mientras se encaminaba con indeferencia a la habitación de la niña, para que no presenciase más este espectáculo.

-¡Pues iros a la mierda!.- despotricó la diseñadora contra todo.- ¡dejadme en paz!, ¡yo también estaba mejor antes!.- finalizó entre lágrimas dando un portazo en el dormitorio.

Yamato resopló, haciendo como si no hubiese escuchado las palabras de su esposa. Nunca pensó que esto fuese tan difícil, que ella estaría tan irascible y de mal humor una vez que la nena hubiese nacido. Según la ginecóloga era normal, y lo único que Yamato podía hacer era darle cariño y comprenderla, mientras su cuerpo aún tenía que pasar varios cambios, además influía que tal vez, ya no se encontrase tan atractiva físicamente, no tuviese ningún interés en el sexo y lo que más temía Yamato y que no se atrevía ni a pensar del terror que le daba pero… ¿y si Sora entrase en la temida depresión post parto?

Todo eso revoleteaba en su mente mientras acunaba a su nenita dulcemente para que quedase dormida. Una vez que esa misión concluyó de forma satisfactoria, todavía le quedaba lo más difícil, intentar razonar con su amada.

-Sora.- llamó tímidamente abriendo un poco la puerta.

La mujer no le dio ninguna contestación, siguió ladeada en la cama hacia el lado contrario, haciendo imposible que Yamato pudiese contemplar su rostro.

No se dio por vencido tan pronto, se sentó en la cama y torció el tronco hasta que su cara encontró la de su mujer, más concretamente hasta que sus labios encontraron su mejilla.

-Mi amor…- la respuesta de Sora fue un aspaviento con la mano y un seco "vete". Por supuesto que Yamato no se fue.- venga cielo, lo siento, se que lo estás pasando mal, venga, vamos a cenar y hablamos.

-No quiero cenar, déjame en paz.- contestó de forma desagradable a pesar de que su voz estuviese quebrada, era obvio que había estado llorando.

-Bueno.- asintió el chico haciendo gala de su adquirida paciencia con Sora.- ¿quieres que te prepare un baño?, de esos con sales, velas y música relajante que tanto te gustan.

-Déjame en paz.- repitió ella de una forma menos dura que antes y más llorosa.

Eso fue lo necesario para que Ishida no se lo pensase más y la voltease para abrazarla contra su pecho.

-Déjame, quiero estar sola.- se resistió ella, pero Yamato era más fuerte que ella y no pudo escapar de sus brazos.

Al cabo de un rato acariciando su rojizo cabello, ella ya no se resistía, a pesar de que seguía con una expresión de rechazo, dejó que su marido la mimase.

-Cielo, nadie dijo que ser madre es fácil.- empezó el rubio.- lo siento si no he estado a la altura, pero prometo ayudarte más, porque pedir ayuda no es malo, ¿vale?, no eres mala madre porque alguien sepa más de estos temas que tu, es normal, somos primerizos, es nuevo para nosotros, tenemos que aprender muchas cosas…

-No me quiere.- sollozó ella, ya apartándose de su esposo, para quedar sentada en la cama cabizbaja.

-¿Qué tonterías dices?

-Es verdad, pero es normal… soy una madre horrible, nunca se hacerla callar cuando llora y tampoco tengo ganas de nada. Solo quiero quedarme dormida durante un año entero y olvidarme de bebés… y además… tengo una tripa deforme y jamás te voy a volver a parecer atractiva.- dijo esto último cubriéndose las manos con la cara rompiendo en un estruendoso llanto. Ya sabemos de quien sacó los pulmones la niña.

Evidentemente que esa afirmación descolocó al rubio y no dudo en volver a abrazar a su amada mujer contra él.

-Deja de decir tonterías, ¿quieres?.- afirmó Yamato con autoridad.- eres la mejor madre para Aiko y ella te adora, eso ni lo dudes y eres la mujer más atractiva para mi, no puedo creer que pienses lo contrario.- finalizó levantándole del mentón, para acabar dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Pero mírate, tu sigues igual de guapo y atractivo que hace diez años y yo lo único que puedo hacer de ahora en adelante es engordar y envejecer cada vez más y un día te preguntaras, ¿Qué hago con esta tipa? Y me quedaré yo sola con la bebé, ¡que seguirá sin dejar de llorar!.- terminó su nuevo drama cubriéndose con las manos en otro estrepitoso llanto.

El astronauta exhaló con fuerza, para volver a quitar las manos de la cara de su mujer y observarla detenidamente con ese amor que solamente él podía obsequiarle.

-Duerme.- dijo con una sonrisa.- yo me encargo de todo.- finalizó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

No se quería resistir más, desde que nació la bebé, se encontraba increíblemente fatigada, pero claro el "yo me encargo de todo" estaba bien en la teoría, pero en la practica existían algunas cosillas de las que tenía que encargarse obligatoriamente la madre, como por ejemplo, darle el pecho a la niña.

-Amor.- despertó suavemente Yamato.

Sora abrió los ojos con dificultad, e irremediablemente se alarmó como cual madre primeriza llena de pánico cuando vio la hora del reloj, ¡hacía más de 10 minutos de la hora de la toma de la niña!

-¿Por qué no me has despertado antes?.- salió la mujer a todo correr de las sábanas. Por mucho que quisiese olvidarse de bebés, su instinto maternal primaba en ella.

-Es que, me daba miedo despertarte.- se excusó Yamato apurado.

-¿Y las niña comerá del aire, no?.- recriminó la mujer negando con la cabeza.

Al salir de la habitación, el rubio quedó sobre la cama con una radiante sonrisa. Cuando se la necesitaba, por muy derrumbada y depresiva que estuviese, la preocupada y maternal Sora reaparecía.

-Mi amor, siento haberte hecho esperar.- dijo la mujer dulcemente mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos.

En seguida, la comilona niña encontró el pezón de su madre y Sora no pudo evitar reír contemplándola. Este era uno de los momentos más bonitos de ser mamá, el más mágico se podría decir, madre e hija solas, nadie más. Delicadamente pasaba su dedo por la sonrojada mejilla de su hija, dejándose hechizar por esos ojos azulados tan intensos que solo había visto antes en su esposo. Y curiosamente, la mirada de su hija, le producía el mismo efecto que la de su marido, era completamente hipnotizante, podía pasarse la vida perdida entre esos océanos que no se sentiría perdida, sino sosegada y feliz.

Después de que la niña acabase su toma y esta vez si, Sora le sacase los aires a la primera, la mujer se resistió a depositarla otra vez en la cuna. Estuvo pensando, que desde hace días no estaba de una forma tan íntima con ella, su cansancio y mal humor se había traducido en darle de comer, cambiarla y dejarla, ni se acordaba de cuando fue la última vez que la tuvo en brazos porque si, solo para mimarse mutuamente. Además, le reconfortó ver que no lloraba, todo lo contrario, parecía muy cómoda y despierta en brazos de su madre.

-Cariño, ¿me quieres?.- preguntó dulcemente acercando la cabecita a su boca para darle un beso.- de verdad que siento si en algún momento he pagado mis enfados contigo.- empezó la pelirroja emocionada.- tú eres lo que más quiero y solo quiero ser una buena madre y que tú me quieras y te sientas querida. Pero me da miedo hacer las cosas mal, mi amor necesito tu ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?, prometo que voy a ser la madre que te mereces, te amo mi vida.- concluyó soltando alguna pequeña lágrima mientras seguía arrullando a su niña entre sus brazos.

Sin duda era un momento que Sora jamás olvidaría, lástima que la atmosfera perfecta desapareciese a causa de los estruendosos ruidos que venían de fuera de la habitación.

Sora no pudo evitar reír.

-Y ahí está tu papá espiando mis conversaciones íntimas, vete acostumbrándote, porque contigo también lo hará.- expresó, lo suficiente alto para que Yamato lo escuchase.

La diseñadora negó divertida cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta, ¿en serio Yamato quería hacerla creer que no estaba espiando fuera?

-Yamato, que te veo un pie.- sentenció la muchacha, rápidamente Yamato recogió su pie sustituyéndolo por su cabeza, que se asomaba de medio lado con carita de niño bueno.

-Ha sido muy bonito.- dijo conmovido.

La mujer le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que pasase y este se apresuró a obedecer.

-Nadie dijo, que ser madre era fácil.- dijo Sora con una sonrisa, recordando las sabias palabras que le dedicó antes su esposo.- pero quiero esforzarme. Se acabó lloriquear, gritar, y comportarme como una idiota, porque esta niña se merece lo mejor y yo se lo voy a dar.

-Lo haremos juntos mi amor, como todo.- habló Yamato con felicidad por haber recuperado a su Sora, a la vez que la abrazaba cuidadosamente y le proporcionaba un suave beso en la frente.

…

Un delicioso olor le despertó a la mañana siguiente. El inconfundible aroma de café recién hecho y se sintió en el cielo al percibirlo, porque, ¿Qué puede existir más maravilloso que un sabroso café expreso a las 8 de la mañana?, bueno tal vez, desayunar en la cama un día festivo en el que la mayor prisa para levantarse es para ir al baño y volver entre las sábanas. Pero por desgracia, la mayoría de los días, había que madrugar y trabajar, y un cafetito caliente, hecho por Sora, porque nadie manejaba esa maquina como ella, era uno de los mayores placeres de Yamato.

A pesar del apetecible aroma, tardó en levantarse, siempre se hacía el remolón esperando que Sora volviese a la cama y lo levantase a cosquillas, a besos, o cuando no estaba de humor, de un grito, pero por desgracia no pasó. El rubio se decepcionó un poco, aunque en seguida pensó que es lo que tendría ocupada a su mujer y sonrió inconscientemente, seguro que estaba con la bebé. Su bebé, aún no se había hecho a la idea de ser padre, estos días para él habían sido como estar en una nube, como cuando de niño te compraban un juguete nuevo y corrías al salir de la escuela solo para contemplarlo, porque te hacía tanta ilusión que ni si quiera te atrevías a tocarlo. Era una sensación igual, solo que sabía, que al contrario de con un juguete, con su hija jamás se aburriría, ya sería para siempre el centro de su vida, su motivo para correr al salir del trabajo, su corazón.

No se le pegaron más las sábanas, deseaba verla cuanto antes, además que si tardaba demasiado en levantarse, Sora acabaría por venir, pero no le haría cosquillas, ni le daría besos, ni tan siquiera le gritaría, algo peor, traería consigo un cubo con agua fría, no era conveniente tentar más a la suerte.

Aún con síntomas de somnolencia, Yamato se adentró en la cocina con su traje de gala, es decir, sus calzoncillos, y como estaba en su casa y con su mujer, no dudaba en ir estirándose y rascándose ciertas partes con naturalidad, claro que quedó blanco cuando al fin abrió los ojos y vio quien era la persona que tenía entretenida a Sora.

-Eh… ah… Toshiko, eh buenos días.- saludó enrojeciendo por momentos mientras trataba de taparse con las manos.

La mujer rió nerviosa como muestra de saludo y optó por hacer como si no hubiese visto nada, haciéndole tonterías a la niña que tenía entre sus brazos. La que se apresuró a ir a su esposo, completamente avergonzada, fue Sora.

-Yamato ¿quieres no comportarte como un orangután delante de mi madre?.- farfulló empujándolo fuera de la cocina.

-Como iba a imaginar que estaba aquí.- se disculpó estupefacto y más por ver como Sora le echaba de la cocina sin haber conseguido coger su café.

-Las llamé para pedirle disculpas, como me dijiste, ¿Qué te sorprende?

-Eh uh, yo…- trataba de decir, intentando acceder a la puerta de la cocina, cosa imposible, Sora seguía empujándole.

-Anda, ve a ponerte algo.- finalizó negando con la cabeza. Para después darse la vuelta y entrar en la cocina.

Yamato quedó abatido, no había contemplado a su hijita, no había tomado café y su suegra le había visto haciendo ordinarieces, es decir, más de 15 años siendo el chico educado y perfecto tirados por la borda, para esto, mejor se hubiese quedado en la cama.

Lo que más deseaba ahora era volverse a arrojar a su lecho y perderse entre las sábanas, pero miró la hora, eso era un sueño solo apto para personas que no están atadas a un horario, y desgraciadamente, Yamato no era una de ellas. Puesto que todavía no había conseguido despejarse con su habitual café, pensó que sería mejor darse una ducha fría, eso si que le despertaría del todo.

Con total naturalidad, ya que estaba en su casa, se adentró al baño, y sin ni siquiera pararse a mirar se despojó de la única prenda que llevaba, sus calzoncillos, fue entonces cuando vio quien estaba frente a él, lavándose las manos y quedó petrificado.

-Vaya, hacía tiempo que no te veía tan entero, hijo.- logró decir Natsuko enrojeciendo y con la característica risa que sale cuando estás en una situación vergonzosa.

-Hola mamá.- musitó el chico tratando de conservar su dignidad. Vale que había nacido de ella, vale que de pequeño se bañasen juntos, vale que le diese de mamar y le cambiase los pañales, pero es que, eso quedaba muy lejano, 30 años concretamente y Yamato había cambiado mucho en estos 30 años.

Finalmente la mujer reaccionó y mirando lo menos posible al rubio buscó la salida, claro que para salir tenía que pasar por su estático hijo. Y al tenerlo al lado y ver su rubor en la mejillas no pudo evitarlo, le tomó del moflete de forma maternal y dándole un beso en la mejilla le dijo:

-Oh venga Yama-chan, que te he cambiado los pañales, que te he amamantado, nos bañábamos juntos y naciste de mi, no tienes que avergonzarte porque te vea el pajarito.- finalizó intentando contener su risa nerviosa, mientras salía del baño.

Evidentemente que esas palabras de su progenitora no aliviaron para nada a Yamato, y volvió a resoplar abatido, definitivamente para esto se hubiese quedado en la cama.

-¡Yama que tu madre está en el baño!, ¡la llamé para desayunar todas juntas y que me contase anécdotas graciosas y vergonzosas de cuando eras bebé!.- oyó a Sora en tono divertido.

-A buenas horas me lo dices.- masculló Ishida, ya abriendo el grifo y acordándose, una última vez, de su mullida cama.

…

Igual, no fue tan difícil, como todo, era cuestión de acostumbrarse. Y con Sora ya pasada la fase histeria y aceptando la ayuda y consejos de los demás todo empezó a ser mucho más llevadero. De esa forma los días fueron transcurriendo y la pequeña Aiko fue creciendo para alegría de su padre cuya mayor diversión era cantarle los "5 lobitos" y ver como movía las manitas, para su madre, que aparte de cantarle la correspondiente versión con "5 pajaritos" le ponía flores frescas todos los días, para Gabumon, que le cantaba la archiconocida canción en el digimundo "5 Punimons" y además hacía rugidos divertidos cuando lloraba, no dejaba de llorar, pero al menos no lloraba más y eso para el digimon era un logro, y por supuesto que para Piyomon que además de cantarle el "5 Nyokimons" le traía a su compañera digimon para que la niña jugase con ella como cual sonajero.

Y así la niña cumplió un mes, y fue cuando ya tenía mes y medio cuando Yamato se enteró de que tendría que separarse por primera vez de su hija. No era nada del otro mundo, no saldría a órbita hasta dentro de tres meses, pero lo que si debía era viajar a la NASA para probar el nuevo simulador, y aunque se le ponían estrellitas en los ojos al pensar en ese maravilloso simulador, se le encogía el corazón al ver a su pequeña bebé. Una semana si ella era mucho tiempo.

-Que no, no voy, ya lo he decidido.- repitió Yamato dejando la maleta y adentrándose de nuevo a su hogar con los brazos extendidos para que Sora le diese a su nena.

-Yamato, deja de decir tonterías que al final vas a perder el avión.- advirtió Sora, pero no pudo hacer nada para impedir que el rubio tomase a la bebé con cariño.

-Es que es tan pequeñita y cada día crece mucho y es una semana y… jo.- pataleó Yamato de forma infantil mirando a Aiko con ternura.

-Yamato venga, ¡piensa en el nuevo simulador!.- gritó Sora con efusividad, Yamato emitió un sonido de niño pequeño.

Se moría por ir al simulador y volver a ponerse su traje de astronauta, hacía más de una año que no aceptaba ninguna misión, pero es que miraba a su pequeña y deseaba quedarse pegado a ella de por vida. Para él lo perfecto sería viajar al espacio con su mujer e hija, entonces, estaría en el paraíso.

-Yami, cariño.- empezó la mujer con dulzura. Se que desde que me quedé embarazada has tenido muy descuidado tu trabajo, ya es hora de recuperarlo, sino, te apartarán de todas las misiones y todo lo que has hecho y conseguido hasta ahora no servirá de nada. Y seguro que para tu esperada misión a Marte seleccionarán a ese coreano que dices que te robaba la pasta de dientes cuando estuviste en la estación espacial.- intentó razonar Sora.

Yamato puso una mueca de descontento por pensar en su "amigo" coreano, no solo le robaba la pasta de dientes, también el gel de afeitar y lo que más le dolía, siempre espiaba sus conversaciones con Sora y le metía prisa para hablar él con su correspondiente ¡nada!, porque ni tenía mujer, ni hijos, solo un perro del cual hablaba siempre cuando los demás se ponían nostálgicos y enseñaban las fotos de sus familias, al final, el coreano siempre se salía con la suya y tenían que aguantar sus interminables chapas de cómo hacía sus necesidades su perro, cuanto detestaba a ese astronauta.

-Tienes razón cariño. Debemos continuar con nuestras vidas.- aceptó el rubio con decisión. Se abrazó tiernamente a su pequeña, la cual miraba a su padre con esos zafiros atentamente y Yamato sonrió complacido, porque le pareció la mirada más bella que había visto en su vida, lo que en su ego se traducía como "tengo una mirada increíble", ya que compartía esa misma mirada con su hija.- mi chiquitita, te quiero mucho, pórtate bien, ¿vale? Y te prometo que te traeré muchas cosas, te quiero mi cielito.- finalizó dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, para después entregársela a su esposa.

Ahora se acercó a Sora y le dio un profundo beso en los labios.

-Ya se porque te enamoraste de mi.- empezó con arrogancia, la mujer le miró extrañada.- por mi mirada, tengo una mirada increíble.

Sora negó divertida, dejándose hipnotizar por esos cautivadores ojos.

-No diré, que no fue un factor importante.- le siguió el juego, acercándolo de la camisa, para besarlo otra vez.

Compartieron unos besos más, pero por desgracia no pudieron estar mucho más rato así, el avión de Yamato salía en una hora, debía irse ya al aeropuerto.

-Te quiero.- dijo por última vez, tras el último beso.- os quiero.- repitió acariciando la cabecita de su hija.

-¿Me llamarás en cuanto llegues?.- pidió Sora, el rubio asintió complaciente.- está bien, que te diviertas.

-¡Espera!.- Yamato había tenido una revelación.- hazme video llamadas todos lo días, no importa la hora, si es de noche mejor, así será como estar aquí, cuando la niña nos despierta con su llanto, y así la podré ver como va creciendo cada día.- explicó el rubio con una mirada ilusionada.

Sora puso morros y en un fingido tono de enfado preguntó:

-¿Solo la quieres ver a ella?

Yamato rió divertido, adoraba cuando Sora se comportaba como una niña pequeña necesitada de mimos.

-Amor, es que, no creo que tu crezcas más.- explicó con cachondeo, poniendo la mano en la cabeza de su mujer, como si fuese una enana.

-¡Eres un baka!.- refunfuñó ella, revolviéndose.- y que sepas que con tacones te gano.

-Será con tacones de medio metro porque sino…- siguió el astronauta con sus provocaciones.

-¡Yamato!.- volvió a protestar ella en tono infantil.

Y el pequeño juego finalizó cuando Aiko hizo de vientre, y Yamato vio que era el momento perfecto para largarse y Sora suspiró, pensando en la que le esperaba con una bebé tan pequeñita para ella sola.

Lo bueno de cuidar de un ser del que tienes que estar pendiente las 24 horas del día era que estabas distraído y sin parar toda la jornada, por lo que no había lugar para el aburrimiento, y los días pasaban con velocidad. Y así fue como la semana de Sora con Aiko y Yamato alucinando con los nuevos simuladores finalizó, y aunque en ocasiones se hubiese hecho duro y agotador, la madre primeriza estaba encantada de haber compartido estos días a solas con su hija, sentía que había estrechado aún más el vínculo que le unía a ella.

El ocaso ya se había puesto, y bien que esto no era muy significativo debido a que en febrero oscurecía muy pronto, para una niña cuya único deber era dormir y comer, significaba que ya era de acostarse. Sin embargo, esta vez, la hora de acostarse se estaba retrasando ya que Sora no se había resistido a bañarse con ella y jugar con el agua durante un buen rato. Ya salía del baño con el albornoz puesto y con su pequeño salmonete envuelto en una toalla, cuando recibió la llamada que tanto esperaba, la de su amado esposo y por las horas, dedujo lo que le diría.

-Mi amor, ¿ya has llegado?, ¿Cuánto tardas en venir?.- preguntó a todo correr la mujer.

-Hola cielitos, pues acabo de aterrizar, estaré en una hora o así, si consigo que algún taxi de esta maldita ciudad me pare.- se oyó refunfuñando, mientras al fondo se escuchaban coches pasando a toda velocidad.- ¿Qué hacéis?

-¿Eh?.- despertó Sora, había quedado en un pequeño trance cuando Yamato le había dicho que tardaría una hora, porque se le había ocurrido una gran idea para recibirlo.- eh… ah… uh, nos bañábamos, ¿verdad que si cariño?

-Oh.- dijo Yamato emocionado.- pónmela.

-¿A quien?.- preguntó la mujer estupefacta.

-A tu madre, no te digo… ¡a la niña!

Sora sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Esto, ¿a cuantas gravedades has estado entrenando?, ha pasado una semana, todavía lo más parecido a una palabra que dice es gggrrr…

-No importa, yo quiero escuchar sus soniditos.- pidió el rubio empezando a patalear.

La mujer suspiró haciendo gala de su paciencia.

-Está bien.- aceptó, poniendo el auricular a su pequeña niña.

Y Sora comenzó a reír, porque se escuchaba perfectamente como Yamato ponía la ridícula voz infantil con la que siempre se habla a los bebés, mientras hacia pedorretas con la boca y los característicos y no por eso menos ridículos "gugutata".

Entonces, haciendo el menor ruido posible, la pelirroja volvió a subir el auricular hacia ella y poniendo una adorable vocecita infantil susurró:

-Papá…

Tuvo que hacer un milagro para contener la risa, porque el silencio por parte de Yamato era más que significativo. En ese momento habría dado lo que fuera por poder verle, ya que estaba con la boca abierta hasta el suelo, teniendo un ataque al corazón, y de repente, Sora quedó sorda por un estruendoso grito.

-¡Ha hablado!, ¡mi niña es una genio!, ¡ha dicho papá!, ¡dilo otra vez!

Y Sora, estalló a carcajadas, mientras la inocente Aiko, estiraba de los deditos a su mamá, ajena a las extravagancias de sus padres.

Aunque Sora no lo pudiese ver, Yamato estaba como un tomate, había hecho un asombroso ridículo, pero como de costumbre intentó hacerse el digno y el chulo.

-Ya sabía que eras tú, que te crees, te he seguido el rollo.- dijo con desprecio.

-Si, seguro.

-¡Pues si!.- se defendió empezando a enfurecerse.

-Vaaale, lo que tu digas amor, venga, no tardes en venir.- le dio la razón como a los tontos, no quería entretenerlo más, quería tenerlo ya en casa. Una semana sin verlo había sido mucho tiempo, sobre todo después de la maravillosa etapa de embarazo, donde no habían estado separados ni un solo día.

Aproximadamente una hora y media después, la puerta del apartamento de los Ishida-Takenocuhi se abrió y por ella entró el apuesto padre de familia. Lo primero que le extrañó fue encontrar todas las luces apagadas, cierto que se había retrasado un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero todavía era pronto para que Sora se hubiese acostado. No le dio importancia, pensó que estaría agotada y habría decidido acostarse a la vez que Aiko.

Sonrió de satisfacción al estar en su hogar. Desde que se caso con Sora, siempre se sentía reconfortado al llegar a casa, por fin, tras tantos años, tenía un verdadero hogar, una verdadera familia, y ahora aún más con el nacimiento de su pequeña. No podía esperar, dejó la maleta por cualquier lado y la chaqueta también, a sabiendas de que se llevaría una reprimenda por parte de Sora por ser tan desordenado, pero no le importaba, estaba ansioso por ver a su cielito.

La puerta de la habitación de la niña siempre estaba abierta, de esa forma los padres la tenían mejor vigilada, por eso para adentrarse no tuvo que hacer ningún ruido. Se asomó a la cuna y solo entonces suspiró de felicidad al contemplarla, le pareció que estaba enorme, que había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vio en persona. Le dio un poco de pena que estuviese dormidita, porque de esa forma no podía ver sus preciosos ojitos y lo más importante, ella no le podía ver a él. Sintió un poco de temor por pensar que su niña se hubiese olvidado de él, de su voz, de su piel y de su rostro. Y ahí, al borde de la cuna, empezó su gran debate interno; despertarla para saciar su egoísta necesidad, o dejarla dormir placidamente y él quedarse con las ganas de acariciarla y besarla. Fue una decisión difícil pero no podía hacer otra cosa, a pesar de que entrase de lleno en el top ten de malos padres, él quería que su hija le prestase atención y le recibiese después de siete largos días.

Lentamente fue acercando su dedo al objetivo: el mullido moflete de su primogénita, pero no llegó a rozarla y por lo tanto a despertarla, porque en el último segundo una mano lo detuvo.

-No… ni te imaginas cuanto me ha costado dormirla.- escuchó un angustiado susurro a su lado.

Le habían descubierto. Con tristeza se giró hacia la dueña de esa mano y solo al verla la felicidad sustituyó su tristeza anterior. Al menos, una de sus pequeña si que le recibía.

-Mi amor, te he echado de menos.- la abrazó contra él, besándola en la frente con cariño.

Permanecieron un rato abrazados, cuando Yamato empezó a encontrarse cada vez más cálido, como para no, su esposa no paraba de darle sensuales besos por todo el cuello, mientras sus traviesas manos comenzaban a desabrochar la camisa.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó Yamato atónito, separándola un poco, el calor era asfixiante.

-Te he estado esperando.- susurró ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior con erotismo.

-¿Eh?.- Yamato se asustó y abrió los ojos al máximo al darse cuenta que único atuendo vestía su mujer.

-Esa camisa es mía.- dijo desconcertado.

-Lo sé.- susurró ella, colgándose de su cuello.- y lo mejor es que no llevo nada debajo.- finalizó besándole los labios con fiereza.

El astronauta casi no pudo reaccionar, sin duda este era el último recibimiento que esperaba, porque digamos, que desde que Sora diese a luz, había perdido todo su fogosidad. Era algo normal, su cuerpo no estaba para muchas fiestas, pero todavía no sabía como actuar y lo último que deseaba era precipitarse.

-Cielo… estás… segura.- logró preguntar, mientras su mujer lo devoraba.

Sora se separó de él, observándole con esa mirada de deseo y excitación.

-Cariño, el otro día estuve pensando, intentando recordar cuando fue la última y… uf, ¿sabes que hace casi seis meses que no hacemos el amor?.- preguntó llevándose la mano a la frente apurada, ella si que estaba ardiendo.

-Eh… bueno, chibi-Yamato es el que lleva esas cuentas.- excusó el rubio torpemente. Tenía la sensación de que ya se le había olvidado hasta como se hacía.

-Amor.- se acercó de manera amorosa agarrándole de la camisa.- algún día tendremos que retomar nuestra vida sexual, ¿no?

Ishida no respondió, tomó de la mano a su mujer y la sacó del cuarto, no quería que su bebé escuchase ciertas palabras, sobre ciertos temas.

-¿Estás segura?.- volvió a inquirir el rubio con inseguridad. Su mayor temor era hacer daño a Sora.

-Yama, me encuentro bien, venga, vamos a probar…- insistió la mujer terminando de desabrochar la camisa, para poder acariciar ese escultural torso que tanto amaba.

Y por supuesto que Yamato no era de piedra, si ella decía que si, no sería él quien desaprovechase está oportunidad. Tardó media milésima en atraerla hacia él y besarla con absoluta pasión, en cargarla con un brazo, mientras ella, pasaba sus piernas por su cintura para sujetarse y llevarla hasta su lecho conyugal, testigo de tantas noches de pasión.

-Waa… Yamato, aún no hemos empezado y ya me has puesto a cien.- suspiró la mujer, mientras su marido caía encima de ella devorándole el cuello.

Aunque paró, en el momento en el que recordó que era lo que tenía en su mesilla, ¡el monitor con la dulce Aiko!, no haría el amor con la carita de su hija en una pantallita al lado de ellos.

-¿Qué haces?.- se asustó su mujer, pensando en que su esposo se echaba atrás.- ¿huelo a cacota de bebé?, ¿quieres que me de una ducha?

-¡No!, tú estás perfecta, es ella.- explicó el rubio, dándole la vuelta al monitor.- me parece mal hacerlo con ella, ahí.

Pero la sorpresa se la llevó cuando miró a su alrededor, había como 20 marcos con fotografías de Aiko. Rápidamente, empezó a bajarlas todas, mientras Sora negaba con incredulidad.

-No tiene ni dos mese y ya tiene más fotos que nosotros en toda nuestra vida.- bufaba Ishida inmerso en su labor.

-¡Ay Yamato!.- suspiró la mujer con frustración.- ¡vas a hacer eso cada vez que hagamos el amor!

-Eh… uh, ¡no lo sé!, lo mejor será no poner fotos de la niña en nuestra habitación.

Y Sora no aguantó más.

-Mi vida por favor, deja ya eso y ven aquí.- suplicó estirando los brazos, para que Yamato volviese a tumbarse encima de ella y lo más importante, siguiese con lo que estaba haciendo.

Solo cuando Yamato dejó de ver a Aikos por todas las esquinas volvió la mirada a su impaciente esposa y sonrió lujuriosamente, definitivamente, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Nuevamente ya estaba encima de ella, tardó medio segundo en desabrochar esa camisa que tan solo se había puesto para excitarle más, porque Sora sabía lo mucho que a su marido le excitaba verla con sus largas camisas que lo justo le tapaban la nalgas. Sus labios empezaron a explorar su cuerpo con entusiasmo, pero conservando esa dulzura y delicadeza siempre reservada para su esposa y cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo interesante, sobre todo para Sora, un llanto perturbó este clímax de pasión, y por supuesto que Yamato se desconcentró de su labor.

-¡La niña!.- levantó la cabeza rápidamente. La mujer se desesperó ¿es que esa niña deseaba ser hija única de por vida?.- espera.- recapacitó fríamente, a pesar del calentón.- leí en un libro que a veces lloran por capricho y no hay que hacer caso y hay que dejarlas llorar y… se me rompe el corazón.- finalizó, demostrando hasta donde llegaba la frialdad para con su pequeña.

-Cálmala rápido y vuelve cariño.- pidió su esposa, mientras Yamato se levantaba de ella, tratando de recomponerse.

-Tú quédate ahí, por favor, no te muevas.- suplicó observando por última vez esa apetecible panorámica de su mujer.

En dos zancadas, llegó a la habitación de su hija, y lo que antes había deseando tanto hacer, es decir, despertarla y tomarla en brazos, ahora resultaba de lo más inoportuno.

-Mi cielito, ¿Por qué lloras ahora?.- empezó el padre tomándola en brazos y acercándola a él para mecerla. Se extrañó cuando su frente chocó contra su desnudo pecho.- ¿soy yo o eres tú?

Para asegurarse, le puso la mano en la frente y hasta la llevó a su cara y efectivamente, Ishida padre no era el único que estaba caliente, su pequeña niña ardía de fiebre.

Cuando escuchó a su marido regresar a la habitación Sora dejó de pensar en la lista de la compra y volvió a poner la mente solo en su amado esposo y las travesuras que tenía planeadas para él, auque le desconcertó por completo ver a Yamato con su hija totalmente acelerado.

-¡Esta ardiendo!, ¡vístete!, ¡tenemos que llevarla al hospital!

A Sora le costó reaccionar, más que nada porque su marido había hablado tan rápido que no le había entendido bien. Ya cuando vio como Yamato dejaba con cuidado a la niña en la cama, para poder ponerse bien la camisa, comenzó a atar cabos.

-¡Si estás ardiendo mi vida!.- exclamó la mujer con histerismo, al acariciar a su niña. Con celeridad, siguió los pasos de su esposo, vistiéndose a todo correr.- te prometo que cuando la acosté estaba perfecta… ay mi niña.- suplicaba Sora agobiada con lágrimas en los ojos.

Si a su pequeña le pasaba algo, nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Cielo, no es culpa tuya, le habrá subido ahora la fiebre, venga, ya verás como no es nada.- tranquilizó Ishida, a pesar de que él era el más asustado de los dos, mientras tomaba nuevamente a Aiko entre sus fuertes brazos.

…

Por fin, solo cuando el médico dijo las palabras mágicas pudieron respirar de alivio, "no es grave, no se preocupen". En efecto, el estado de la pequeña Aiko no revestía gravedad, y con los cuidados hospitalarios enseguida consiguieron calmarla y bajarle un poco la temperatura. Pero aunque no se debiese a nada grave, por precaución, la niña permanecería esa noche en el hospital.

Ya estaba en su pequeña camita, dormida, por fin había dejado de llorar, y a su lado, tomándole la manita, puesto que la niña se había dormido agarrando su dedo, se encontraba su madre, dedicándole esa mirada que solo poseen en exclusiva, las madres para sus hijos.

-Sora, ya has oído, solo le subió un poco la fiebre, está bien.- habló el padre de la criatura, pasando la mano por la espalda de su mujer.

-Si le pasase algo, me moriría.- musitó la pelirroja compungida.- la quiero, es lo que más amo Yamato, ya no me imaginó mi vida sin ella, es parte de mi, no, es todo mi ser.

El rubio quedó conmovido por esas palabras, sentimientos que comprendía demasiado bien, ya que era lo mismo que él sentía. Dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, desvió su mirada a la pequeña.

-Es muy fuerte, es nuestra hija, se convertirá en una niña muy guapa y sana y nosotros estaremos para verlo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tenemos que cuidarla mucho… ni me imaginó lo que sería perderla, ni me imaginó lo que debe ser perder un hijo, debe ser la experiencia más horrible del mundo, un dolor irreparable.- proseguía la muchacha con voz entrecortada.

-Pero eso a nosotros no nos pasará, porque me tienes a mi, ¿lo oyes?.- dijo Yamato, tratando de quitar dramatismo al asunto.- yo cuidaré de ella con toda mi alma, igual que cuido de ti.

Eso hizo que a Sora se le dibujase una tímida sonrisa, que para Yamato fue el mayor premio conseguido.

-¿Crees que seré una buena madre?.- preguntó con preocupación.

-Ya eres una buena madre.- le contestó él con contundencia.- siempre lo has sido.

Varios minutos pasaron, en los que los padres siguieron contemplando a su pequeño cielito, velando su sueño, y entonces el rubio soltó una pequeña carcajada que desconcertó a Sora e hizo que le echase una mirada de reproche, porque con eso solo conseguiría despertar a la niña.

-Perdona amor.- se disculpó con la sonrisa en el rostro.- es que, nos ha arruinado la noche.- dijo divertido.

-Eso era lo último en lo que ahora estaba pensando.- medio recriminó la mujer, contagiándose de la sonrisa cómplice de su marido.

-Es que, me he acordado los tiempos en los que, ya podía estar en llamas el edificio que si nosotros lo estábamos haciendo, nos daba igual, no existía nada mas en el mundo, la única prioridad éramos nosotros.- habló con nostalgia, mientras acariciaba el bracito de su primogénita.- ese tiempo acabó.

-Nuestra prioridad ha cambiado.- continuó la mujer.- para siempre.- terminó dedicándole una sonrisa amorosa a Aiko.

-No es malo, hemos madurado, crecido y formado una familia, lo que siempre deseamos.- añadió Yamato, mientras besaba los labios de su mujer.- te amo.

Sora le dijo los mismo, pero sin emitir sonido, no hacía ninguna falta, lo tenía tan cerca que podía escuchar el aire mudo de su boca. Hubiesen deseado quedarse los dos con su pequeña pero no era posible, de modo que Yamato se ofreció voluntario, Sora llevaba ocupándose de ella siete días ininterrumpidos, ya se merecía un descanso.

-Cielo, vete a casa yo me quedo con ella.

Sora alzó una ceja de incredulidad.

-Gracias, pero me quedo yo con ella.

-No seas cabezona, necesitas descansar y dormir un poco, yo eché una cabezada en el avión…

-¿En serio crees que voy a poder dormir teniendo a mi niña aquí?.- interrumpió la mujer con autoridad.

Y Yamato lo supo, conocía demasiado bien esa expresión de su mujer, en estos momentos, no la separarían de su hija ni con una orden de alejamiento.

-Está bien.- cedió, como de costumbre el portador de la amistad.- vendré mañana a primera hora.

…

La noche interminable de hospital finalizó y a la mañana siguiente, Aiko Ishida ya se encontraba completamente sana, por lo que sus agotados padres podrían regresarla a su hogar.

Una vez que terminaron de acomodarla en su cunita, la pelirroja, con unas ojeras hasta los pies, se volvió a su marido.

-Voy a la cama cariño.- dijo bostezando considerablemente.

-De acuerdo, yo me ocupo de ella.- asintió Ishida.

Sora abandonó la habitación y Yamato dirigió su vista a su amado cielito, cuyos hipnotizadores ojos no se perdían detalle de ningún movimiento de su padre.

-¿Qué crees cielito?.- empezó haciéndole sonar un sonajero.- ¿Qué lo ha dicho con doble sentido?

Un nuevo debate comenzaba en la cabeza del astronauta que se resumía en: a) seguir haciendo cucadas a su hijita mientras dejaba que su mujer descansase, b) tirarse al sofá a echar una cabezada, ya que él tampoco había conseguido dormir demasiado, c) ir a su habitación y continuar con lo que anoche empezó con Sora o d) ir a la cocina, coger el bote de nata en spray e ir a la habitación donde ahora estaba su mujer y hacer mucho más de lo que estaba planeado anoche.

Como de costumbre, el debate se resolvió con la opción más placentera para Ishida.

-Voy a por la nata, tú estate tranquilita y sin llorar.- dijo dándole un toque en la nariz.

Como una exhalación, tomó la nata, se desabrochó la camisa y llegó hasta su habitación. Quedó parado en el marco de la puerta en una pose sexy, esperando que Sora le viese, lástima que estuviese ladeada hacia el otro lado. No se dio por vencido y lentamente se encaminó hasta la cama, dejándose caer muy suavemente.

-¿Estás dormida?

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Te estás haciendo la dormida para darle emoción?

La respuesta fue un leve ronquido. Yamato no iba a tener suerte, ya que Sora solo roncaba cuando estaba profundamente dormida. Definitivamente, la opción "a)" hubiese sido la correcta, Sora estaba muerta y solo deseaba descansar, ya ni se acordaba de que el sexo existía.

Yamato un poco decepcionado, dejó el bote de nata sobre la mesilla y entonces es cuando vio que el monitor de la niña seguía vuelto, algo imperdonable. Lo puso en la posición correcta y sonrió al ver los azulados ojos de su pequeña, estaba muy despierta y además parecía muy contenta. Luego, con cuidado para no despertarla, volteó a su mujer para que descansase sobre su pecho, mientras él le acariciaba con ternura el pelo, la espalada, el brazo y hasta la cara.

-Que me dices chibi-Yamato, ¿cuantos días llevas de sequía?.- susurró divertido. Ya no le importaba, porque nada era más prioritario para él que sus cielos.

Y ahí, con su amada esposa con la que llevaba compartiendo más de la mitad de su vida en sus brazos, y con su pequeña niña en el monitor de al lado, se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y con una sonrisa de satisfacción cerró los párpados y dejó que el sueño también llegase a él.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: bueno, oficialmente este fic está en stand-by, porque ahora tengo todas mis energías puestas en mi fic "Digimon Adventure 2027", así, dándome publicidad. Pero que pasa, que este es el fic ideal para escribir cuando en otro estás bloqueado o poco inspirado. No digo que en "Digimon Adventure 2027" esté bloqueada exactamente, lo que pasa es que estoy en un capítulo con mucha acción, batallas, digimons, cambios de escenario y muchos personajes y necesito una inspiración especial para escribir algo así, y mientras llega, me entretengo con esto jeje.

Además, tenía ganas de escribir este capítulo para finalizar al fin la saga "Pánico de padres primerizos" y dejarlo en stand-by ahora, ya que el próximo capítulo ya no es tan seguido. En el próximo capí Aiko ya tendrá unos 3 añitos, y si bien Sora y Yamato seguirán teniendo pánico, ya no serán tan primerizos jeje.

Bueno, que me encanta este fic, porque adoro escribir de los niños inocentes y de bebés que despiertan ternura.

Gracias por leerlo, nos vemos pronto **soratolove/sorato4ever**


	10. Un perrito y un jardín

Hola a todos, acá estoy otra vez, sorateando nuevamente como debe ser jeje.

Solo advertir que este capítulo me quedó muy largo. Hice una división notable hacia la mitad, por si os cansáis y queréis leerlo en dos partes, o bueno eso ya lo que deseéis, cada uno lee como le plazca faltaría más.

Sin más que decir, os dejo con la lectura.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 10:**

**UN PERRITO Y UN JARDÍN**

**Acto I: El jardín**

Llevaban ya más de media hora de recorrido, al principio les costó avanzar, ya que salir del centro de Shibuya en coche era misión suicida, había que armarse de una paciencia infinita, que por supuesto cierto astronauta no poseía. Pero tras atascos, cláxones, semáforos cambiando de color y gritos varios de Yamato contra todo bicho viviente, el coche familiar de los Ishida ya se había puesto en marcha, y hacía varios minutos que podía ir a velocidad moderada, por petición de su esposa, por la autopista.

Desde entonces no paraba de escucharse una alegre canción que cantaba una de las habitantes del automóvil, concretamente una pequeña niña de 3 años que iba en el asiento de atrás, atada en una sillita homologada jugando con un pequeño Nyokimon, y escoltada por dos poderosos digimons ahora reconvertidos a canguros, Gabumon y Piyomon.

-Siete Mammothmon se balanceaban sobre la tela de un Dokugumon, como veían que no se caían fueron a llamar a otro Mammothmon…- cantaba con su adorable vocecita infantil la pequeña rubia, para orgullo de su padre, que a pesar de ir al volante, no podía evitar contemplarla por el retrovisor y mover la cabecita al son de su canción.

-Que canción más bonita te ha enseñado Hikari, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Piyomon, tomando entre sus alas al Nyokimon, ya que si Aiko seguía agitándolo de esa forma, acabaría completamente mareado.

-¿Te gusta ir a la guardería?.- preguntó esta vez Gabumon.

-¡Sííííí!.- contestó con efusividad la niña, alzando los brazos

De esa forma, los astutos digimons consiguieron que Aiko dejase de cantar por un momento, ya que aún solo sabía contar hasta 8 y siempre que llegaba hay se enfadaba por no saberse más números y lo peor, que según ella, nadie se molestaba en explicárselos.

Y ver esa niñita completamente adorable, jugando con sus digimons, hizo que Yamato no pudiese evitar soltar un suspiro de felicidad, momento que aprovechó Sora para averiguar de una vez a donde la llevaba su esposo, claro que no le dio tiempo a quitarse demasiado la venda que llevaba en los ojos y mirar por su ventana, porque en cuanto Yamato la miró de reojo, se abalanzó sobre ella, olvidando por completo el volante.

-¡Sora!.- exclamó con desaprobación, haciendo que volviese a cubrirse los ojos.

-¡Tú no te separes del volante!.- regañó la pelirroja, desesperada por el volantazo que acababa de dar.

-Pues deja de intentar quitarte la venda.- pidió Ishida, nuevamente llevando la vista a la carretera.

-Está bien.- bufó ella cansada, echando la cabeza para atrás.

Así era, esa mañana, nada más levantarse, Yamato había secuestrado, de forma literal a su familia. La niña y los digimons no fueron problema, ya que ellos se apuntaban siempre a todo sin pedir explicaciones, en cambio Sora no se fiaba demasiado de "el lugar genial" al que les iba a llevar su esposo, y menos cuando le obligó a ponerse una venda en los ojos. Pero al final, tras asegurarle de que no se trataba de ningún juego sexual perverso, la mujer se dejó convencer, montar en el coche y ser guiada por su marido a donde la llevase.

Varios minutos después, Yamato al fin abandonó la autopista para adentrarse a su destino, Odaiba, aunque entonces tampoco dejó que Sora se quitase la venda, porque su camino todavía no había finalizado. Cruzaron su antigua ciudad, hasta llegar a la periferia, por unas calles mucho más tranquilas, por las que pasaban escasos coches. Finalmente, llegaron a una urbanización de casa unifamiliares y el astronauta, al fin, paró el motor.

Al escuchar que ya habían parado, Sora iba a quitarse la venda de los ojos, pero como hiciese con anterioridad, su esposo la detuvo.

-Espera aquí.- dijo, mientras salía del coche y los digimons hacían lo propio, eso sí soltando a la pequeña Aiko, que en seguida quedó absorta mirando lo que tenía delante.

Ishida dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta del lado de su mujer y con cuidado la ayudó a salir.

-Venga Yamato, que esto ya no tiene gracia.- se quejó resoplando.

-No seas impaciente que va a valer la pena.- le susurró al oído, mientras se colocaba detrás suya.- preparada.

-Yamato me estás hartando.- contestó ella cruzándose de brazos, no le gustaba para nada que le ocultasen algo durante tanto tiempo.

-Wala… - dijo dulcemente, al mismo tiempo que le desataba la venda y se la quitaba de los ojos.

En un principio Sora ni abrió los ojos, los había tenido demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad y la luz del día tan resplandeciente que hacía le molestaba. Lentamente su vista fue acostumbrándose nuevamente a ver y lo primero que pudo distinguir fue lo que tenía frente a ella.

Era una casa, tampoco enorme que pareciese una mansión pero si amplia. El diseño a Sora le resultó familiar pero no cayó en la cuenta de donde la había visto antes; era de blancas paredes, muy luminosa, de tejado plano y una gran terraza sobresalía al este. Había varias ventanas más, una gran puerta y un extenso jardín, en el que pudo distinguir una pequeña caseta, como de perro. Todo el recinto estaba rodeado de un muro con un seto, cuya entrada se abría ante ella.

Estaba contemplando todo esto con confusión cuando una vocecita le hizo alejarse de sus pensamientos.

-Que bonito, ¿puedo ir a jugar al jardín?.- pidió la pequeña rubia, cuyos ojitos emanaban ilusión, como para no, nunca había visto una casa tan grande.

-Claro que sí cielito.- contestó su padre, agachándose a ella.- pero ten cuidado.

La niña asintió y correteando con su compañero digimon en brazos, se adentró por ese espacioso jardín.

-Gabu, Piyo vigiladla.- ordenó Yamato con autoridad.

Los digimons, tras exhalar con cansancio, siguieron a ese pequeño terremoto que tanto dolor de cabeza les ponía siempre.

Quedaron los esposos solos y fue entonces cuando Ishida llevó la vista a su mujer, mirándola con ilusión y alegría, esperando que pronto ella compartiese su mismo estado de ánimo, cosa que de momento no ocurría. La mujer inspeccionaba la casa con absoluta desconfianza y sin moverse ni un milímetro, sabía que hace tiempo, cuando iba a nacer Aiko, hablaron de que algún día les gustaría mudarse a una casa más familiar, pero desde entonces Yamato no lo había vuelto a comentar, ¿esta era la sorpresa?, ¿quería comprar una nueva casa, para tener al fin su perrito y su jardín?

-¿Te gusta?.- se atrevió a preguntar el rubio, viendo que su mujer seguía poniendo caras raras sin quitar la vista a la vivienda.

-Eh… está… bueno.- balbuceó Sora, era lo último que se esperaba.- es…

-¡Es nuestra!.- interrumpió el rubio, no pudiendo reprimir más su alegría, mientras le mostraba una llave a la estática mujer.

-¿Cómo nuestra?.- preguntó agitando la cabeza una vez que fue consciente de lo que le había dicho su marido.

-Pues nuestra, nuestra casa, nuestro hogar.- seguía Yamato abrazándola de la cintura, mientras miraba la casa embobado, imaginándose como iba a ser su vida a partir de entonces en esa casita.

Era demasiado información para Takenouchi, que apartándose de su esposo se llevó las manos a las sienes tratando de recapitular que había pasado en el día de hoy, y la furia poco a poco se fue apoderando de su cuerpo cuando una y otra vez, llegó a la misma conclusión, la cual se resumía en que Yamato había comprado una casa sin consultarle. Estaba acostumbrada a las excentricidades de su marido, como cuando en el primer cumpleaños de Aiko convirtió todo el apartamento en una gran piscina de bolas, o como cuando tiró todos los sofás a la basura solo porque vio un reportaje de los ácaros del polvo que podían vivir en ellos, hay que decir también que entonces cubrió a su hija con papel film para que ninguna de esos asquerosos bichos pudiese rozarle su suave piel. Pero esto era demasiado, una casa, ¿había comprado una casa sin consultarle?

-¡¿Has comprado una casa sin consultarme?.- gritó, mirando a su esposo con auténtica cólera.

Pero Yamato estaba tan emocionado, que ni se enteró de que su mujer le mataba con la mirada.

-No exactamente cariño.- habló sonriendo feliz a su casa.- además que tienes que firmar una preciosa hipoteca de diez años, no es mucho, porque he conseguido pagarla casi toda con los ahorros de mi vida.

La mujer se llevó la mano al pecho, sufriendo un pequeño ataque, más porque Yamato parecía que no se daba cuenta de la situación o estaba encantado. Pero ella no, no estaba preparada para asumir que el suicida de su marido había comprado una casa por su cuenta, gastándose todos los ahorros que había ido juntando durante este tiempo como astronauta, y que eran para el futuro de los niños, y metiéndola a ella también en una hipoteca para los próximos diez años de su vida.

Con mucho esfuerzo pudo volver a reaccionar, dándole un soberaneo manotazo en el brazo a su marido, para que dejase de mirar su casa con esa cara de alelado.

-¡¿Te has vuelto completamente idiota?.- bramó la diseñadora cardíaca.

-Que… ¿no te gusta?.- preguntó el hombre, frotándose el brazo, sin entender el enfado de su mujer.

-¡Pero como eres tan idiota!.- siguió despotricando Sora llevándose las manos a la cara y solo entonces Ishida empezó a pensar que Sora no estaba feliz con su nueva casa.- ¿te has gastado todos nuestros ahorros en esto?

-Sora es nuestra casa, nuestro hogar, si ya lo hablamos.- excusó el rubio con naturalidad.

-¿Hablamos?, ¿Cuándo Yamato?.- Sora estaba fuera de sí y con razón.- ¡nunca lo hemos hablado seriamente! Además, una casa no se compra así, dando una sorpresa, ¡creo que yo también tenía derecho a mirarla y elegirla Yamato!, ¡es algo que debemos hacer juntos!

-Pero si es...- intentó aportar algo el astronauta, pero Sora le calló.

-¡Y donde demonios estamos!, ¡este lugar es una mierda!.- seguía la mujer, mirando a su alrededor con su ataque de histerismo.

-Es Odaiba.- acotó el compañero de Gabumon, bajando el rostro con tristeza.- estamos a menos de 15 kilómetros de donde crecimos…

Sora le miró un segundo dejando su ataque de furia al escuchar el tono tan triste de su esposo. Verdaderamente parece que lo había planeado todo a conciencia y que él pensaba que era una sorpresa genial, pero para ella una casa, su hogar, era algo demasiado serio como para dejarlo en manos de su marido, se sentía apartada y decepcionada.

-Yamato entiéndelo, no puedes pretender comprar una casa que yo ni siquiera he visto y que de saltos de alegría.- trató de guardar la calma Takenouchi.- si te apetecía gastar dinero porque sí haberte comprado un deportivo pero…- paró de hablar al contemplar la expresión de Ishida.- hay un deportivo en el garaje, ¿verdad?.- preguntó ella en tono cansado.

-Era una ganga Sora.- trató de excusar sus derroches el apurado rubio, pero esto ya fue demasiado para su mujer.

Tras llamar a su hija y a su digimon, que parecían de lo más felices con su nueva casa y acomodarles de nuevo en el coche, miró a su esposo con dureza.

-No voy a vivir aquí Yamato, me voy a mi casa.- sentenció la mujer con desencanto, para que segundos después se marchará por donde habían venido, dejando al pobre Yamato abatido, viendo como ese coche se alejaba y con él todas sus ilusiones.

-Pero si es nuestra casa, la nuestra.- susurró con melancolía.- ¿ya la has olvidado?

-Oye Yamato, ¿puedo poner en mi habitación un WereGarurumon hecho con luces de neón?, Piyomon siempre me dice lo guapo que estoy de WereGarrumon, dice que parezco un chico malo…- sonrió el digimon y Yamato asintió con tristeza, estaba demasiado deprimido como para oponerse a las extravagancias de su amigo.

…

-¡Una casa!, ¡una casa!.- gritaba por todo lo alto la pelirroja, paseándose de una lado a otro del apartamento despotricando al teléfono.- ¿te crees que es normal?, se ha vuelto completamente loco, la culpa la tienen los trajes de astronauta, que no dejan que llegué oxigeno al cerebro porque sino una idea tan idiota, no la entiendo. Claro que si Mimi, ¿como te sentirías si un día Michael aparece diciéndote que te acaba de comprar una casa?, bueno sí, ya sé que en tu último cumpleaños te regaló la de la playa y cuando nació Mishi la de las montañas, ¡pero vosotros sois ricos! Y Yamato es un derrochado, como ahora estamos bien de dinero se cree que lo vamos a estar toda la vida y ¡hala! a malgastar comprándose casas, ¿y si la niña quiere estudiar en el extranjero?, ¿y si tenemos de repente trillizos y los tres quieren estudiar en el extranjero?, ¡porque demonios no piensa en el futuro!, no va a ser astronauta toda la vida y cuando lo deje, nuestros ingresos caerán en picado… y eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que lo ha hecho sin consultarme, la casa de mi vida, donde se supone que envejeceremos y veremos crecer a nuestros hijos la compra él solo, ¿no crees que es sumamente egoísta?.- finalizó la mujer cogiendo aire, ya estaba roja de tanto gritar.- bueno Mimi te tengo que dejar, llámame cuando escuches este mensaje.

Tras cortar la llamada la muchacha volvió a resoplar, llevándose las manos a las caderas y negando con desaprobación, sentía que jamás le iba a perdonar a Yamato esto, pero una vez más tuvo que posponer el asesinato de su esposo debido a la pequeña rubia que se asomaba desde su habitación.

-Mami, ¿estás enfadada?.- preguntó con temor.

Sora sonrió, agachándose y abriendo los brazos para que su pequeñita corriese a ella.

-Claro que no mi vida.- le aseguró, mientras cargaba a su hija, que ya se había abrazado a ella con felicidad.

-¿Y por que nos hemos ido sin papá?.- preguntó mientras sus deditos jugueteaban con el borde del jersey de su madre.

-Pues porque tenía que hacer cosas.

-¿En la casa nueva?.- cuestionó con una mirada de ilusión.

Esa mirada derritió a su madre, porque era igual que la que Yamato ponía cuando estaba completamente ilusionado por algo, más o menos la que había puesto esa mañana cuando le enseñó la casa. Se sintió culpable y triste por pensar en la mirada abatida y desolada que se le habría quedado a su esposo cuando se fue, pero tampoco podía hacer otra cosa. Para ella, Yamato había actuado mal, y por muchos ojitos que le pusiese, esta vez no se lo pondría nada fácil.

-¿Te ha gustado la casa que hemos visto?.- preguntó la mujer, a la vez que la balanceaba de un lado a otro con ternura.

-Tiene un jardín muy graaaaande.- explicó abriendo exageradamente los brazos.

-Sí, eso es verdad.- sonrió Sora por la dulzura e inocencia de su primogénita.

-¿Vamos a vivir ahí?.- cuestionó otra vez la niña.

La mujer se hizo la despistada, depositando ya a su hija en el suelo.

-Venga cariño, ve a jugar con Nyokimon.

La niña, que ya había olvidado su pregunta, y por supuesto que no se dio cuenta de la habilidad de su madre para cambiar de tema, sonrió y asintió alegremente. Ya empezaba a corretear hacia su habitación, pero antes de entrar se volvió a su madre.

-Mami, ¿no te ha gustado el jardín?

-Claro que si mi amor.- contestó con la imperturbable sonrisa que decoraba su rostro siempre que hablaba con su pequeña.

Una vez que la niña entró en su habitación, la pelirroja volvió a su expresión seria, a negar con la cabeza y a murmurar insultos a su amado marido.

-Oye Sora.- perturbó esta vez sus pensamientos Piyomon.

-¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó de mala gana.

-Que Gabumon y yo nos preguntábamos si en la casa nueva vamos a tener un cuarto para nosotros solos o seguiremos compartiendo el de Aiko.- habló el ave digimon con naturalidad.

Con la mirada, Sora atravesó a su compañera con mil cuchillos.

-¡No va haber casa nueva!, ¡no va haber jardín!, ¡no va haber habitación!, ¿entendiste?.- dijo como una furia, pero tratando de no levantar demasiado la voz para que su hija no la escuchase.

-Pero Yamato dijo…- se atrevió a decir la digimon.

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que diga Yamato!.- gritó ya sin ocultar su enfado.

La digimon, que nunca había visto a Sora tan histérica dio un pequeño grito asustado y salió volando del salón, y Sora, completamente agotada por el día tan surrealista que llevaba a sus espaldas, se adentró en su cuarto dispuesta a echarse un rato, relajarse, e intentar buscar las palabras adecuadas para hablar con su esposo cuando regresase.

Pero lo primero que hizo al entrar en su lugar de descanso fue cagarse en todo debido al tropezón en el que casi se estampa contra el suelo. Tras hacer unos malabarismos para no caer, la diseñadora miró contra que había tropezado y volvió a maldecir a su rubio favorito, porque lo que se había comido su pie, era su portafolios. Era obvio que sería algo suyo, ya que, al contrario que Sora, Yamato era un desordenado que dejaba todo por todos lados, esperando que alguien, su devota esposa en este caso, fuese tras él recogiéndolo todo.

Con decisión y muy mala leche, Sora cogió el portafolios, dispuesta a ir haciendo avioncitos de papel con todas sus hojas y hacer competición de cual volaba más. Pero cuando ya estaba en esa labor y ya había encontrado que modelo de alas era más aerodinámica, un dibujo captó su atención. Al principio quedó estupefacta, le resultaba familiar pero no recordaba de que, luego se dio cuenta de que se trataba del boceto de la casa que había visto hoy, para que finalmente los recuerdos llegasen a su mente y reconociese a la perfección cada línea, cada ventana, cada habitación, como para no, si la autora de ese dibujo era una tal Sora Takenouchi.

**…**

**…**

Se podría decir, que la habitación que Yamato Ishida tenía en la casa donde vivía con su padre en Odaiba era el lugar favorito, por lo menos en el que más tiempo pasaban, unos por aquel entonces jóvenes enamorados. No era una habitación demasiado amplia, ni tenía demasiadas cosas, por no hablar de que la cama era de lo más estrecha, pero eso no era inconveniente para sus inquilinos, ya que por varias razones era su lugar especial y donde podían estar siempre juntos.

-… almanaque.- hablaba una pelirroja, tumbada en la cama mirando al techo.

-… que… que… queso.- le respondía un rubio, tumbado a su lado mirándola con ternura, mientras sus manos no paraban de juguetear, acariciándoselas, y subiéndolas para arriba y para abajo.

-… so…- empezó Sora pensativa, mordiéndose el labio inferior y arrugando el entrecejo, haciendo que Yamato se voltease, flexionando el codo y apoyando su cabeza en la mano, para poder contemplarla con más detenimiento, porque adoraba los gestos que hacía cuando ponía su cerebro a discurrir.- sopa…- dijo finalmente, volviéndose a su novio con alegría, dándose cuenta de que su rostro ya casi estaba pegado al de ella.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, Yamato ahora acariciaba con dulzura el vientre de la pelirroja que tenía al lado, mientras con una sonrisa provocativa acercaba cada vez más su rostro al de ella.

-Paso.- dijo finalmente el rubio, mirando detenidamente los labios de la mujer, pero Sora, ya tenía nuevamente la vista en el techo y el semblante de concentración.

-… so otra vez, que rollo… pues…

Dejó de pensar mirando a Yamato extrañada al verlo pasar un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo, posicionando de esa forma su cara encima de la de ella.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó arqueando una ceja con desconcierto. Para ella cualquier juego, por muy ridículo que fuese era sagrado y deberían seguirlo hasta que se proclamase un vencedor y un vencido.

-Que paso del juego tontita.- susurró Ishida con travesura, pasando la punta de la nariz por la mejilla de su novia.- he pensado otro juego mejor.- dijo deslizando los labios de un lado a otro del rostro de ella, pero sin llegar a besarla, solamente rozándola con sensualidad, intentado así provocar su deseo.

Pero a pesar de tener un hombre tan sexy como Yamato sobre ella, invitándola a jugar a un juego mucho más divertido y placentero que las palabras encadenadas, Sora era una mujer de principios, carácter y no se dejaría convencer tan fácilmente.

-Yama, para….- trató de hacerse la dura, oponiendo una resistencia más significativa que real.

Una húmeda lengua se deslizó por el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndole perder los pocos sentidos que le quedaban y por supuesto que dejase de intentar cualquier tipo de oposición al nuevo juego que proponía su novio.

-¿Por qué te querré tanto?.- preguntó la mujer, tomando de la camisa a su chico, para que su boca dejase de juguetear por otros lados y se concentrase en sus labios.

-Que guapa estás cuando te excitas.- susurró el muchacho con superioridad, resistiéndose a besarla para alargar lo máximo posible su sufrimiento.

-Baka.- fue lo que dijo ella, sintiendo como le ardían las mejillas por los comentarios de su novio.

Y ya no espero más, Yamato la había buscado y la había encontrado, ahora la que mandaba sería ella. Con autoridad, empujó a su novio para que se apártase de encima de ella, él se resistió, le gustaba mucho esa percepción que tenía, pero cuando Sora quería tomar las riendas, las tomaba sí o sí. De esa forma Yamato rodó, quedando la pelirroja encima de él, con una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Crees que me has vencido?.- provocó el muchacho, mientras rodeaba fuertemente las nalgas de su novia, las cuales ahora descansaban en su abdomen.

-Yamato, haber cuando te das cuenta.- empezó bajando lentamente su torso, para que sus labios encontrasen el mentón de su amado y pudiese besarlo con necesidad, pero sin perder el erotismo que volvía loco al rubio.- que yo…- prosiguió, mientras sus manos iban desabrochando desde abajo la camisa de él.- siempre gano.- finalizó, dedicando a Yamato una mirada de deseo.

-Que chulita te has vuelto.- sonrió él con asombro, esa mujer no dejaba de sorprenderle.

-Bueno, se me habrá pegado de ti.- volvió a susurrar, acariciando tiernamente los cabellos rubios de Yamato, para que finalmente dejase caer su cuerpo sobre el de él y le mostrase, en forma de un profundo beso, un pequeño anticipo de lo que le esperaba.

Aunque lo que Sora no se esperaba para nada era que en el día de hoy su dulce y complaciente Yamato le plantase batalla, por eso no se preocupó cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Ishida atrapándola por completo de la espalda, ni cuando notó que Yamato flexionaba un poco sus piernas como intentando buscar una nueva posición, porque nada le hacía ni plantearse los geniales planes de su amado rubio. Se dio cuenta en el momento en que Ishida detuvo el beso y sonrió con su arrogancia característica.

-Aún te queda mucho para ganarme, mi amor.- habló acariciándole tiernamente el pómulo, Sora le miró extrañada.

Y segundos después Ishida empujaba a su novia para rodar de nuevo, y hacerlo esta vez como él desease, a su manera, llevando él el control, claro que lo que no tuvo en cuenta era la estrechez de su cama, que el colchón se acababa y que había tirado a su novia, previo golpe contra la mesilla, directamente al suelo.

-¡Sora!.- gritó asomándose desde la cama apurado.

-¡Yamato!.- gritó ella con furia, mientras se frotaba el brazo en el cual se había clavado la esquina de la mesilla, todo hacía indicar que le saldría un gran moretón.- ¡estoy empezando a hartarme de que siempre acabes tirándome de tu maldita cama!

-Lo siento mucho mi amor.- habló con arrepentimiento, mientras le daba la mano a su chica para que tomase asiento en el lecho, a pesar de las miradas fulminantes de ella, acabó aceptando su ayuda y volvió a sentarse en el borde de esa pequeña cama.- solo quería jugar un poco, ya sabes, como hacen en las pelis, rodar de un lado a otro de la cama, forcejeando y metiéndonos mano….- dijo, en tono de niño bueno, asomándose por detrás de su novia, para besar con delicadeza el brazo golpeado.

Tuvo que apartar rápidamente la cara para no recibir el codazo de Sora, lo último que ella iba a aceptar eran los mimos de ese dichoso rubio que tantos dolores de cabeza le provocaba.

-Perdona.- volvió a insistir él, apartando delicadamente su cabello para poder empezar a sembrar besos por su cuello y acabar en su hombro, y luego repetir el mismo recorrido hacia el otro lado.- lo siento mucho cielo, venga tu ganas y mandas cariño.- propuso el chico con una sonrisa, recostándose nuevamente y tirando de la mano a su novia. Era muy optimista si pensaba que Sora estaba dispuesta a seguir con su juego.

Supo que la diversión por hoy había terminado cuando vio esa mirada de ella, digna de Myotismon pensando en los malditos niños elegidos, y resoplando decepcionado, soltó la mano de su novia, llevándose ambas manos a detrás de la nuca.

-Lo he estropeado, ¿verdad?.- preguntó, todavía con un resquicio de esperanza en su voz.

-Sí Yamato, bastante.- sentenció la pelirroja, continuando con su mirada demoníaca.

El silencio absoluto invadió esa habitación, y no era porque el ambiente fuese tenso, sino porque ya se conocían lo suficiente como para saber cuando las palabras sobraban. Yamato sabía que Sora estaba enojada, también que se le pasaría pronto, pero hasta entonces prefería no tentar a la suerte y seguir contando las manchas del techo de su dormitorio. Por otro lado, Sora continuaba mirándose el golpe de su brazo, ahora enrojecido y próximamente morado, llevando de vez en cuando miradas disimuladas a su chico, intentando averiguar que pasaría ahora por su mente.

Y como pronosticó Ishida, el enfado de Takenouchi no duro mucho tiempo, no podía permanecer demasiado rato enfadada con Yamato por algo tan idiota, al fin y al cabo había sido un accidente, él solo quería divertirse, que se divirtiesen juntos. Pensando en eso, dio un largo suspiro mientras dejaba caer su espalda sobre la cama, apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de su novio. Al sentirlo Ishida no dijo nada pero sonrió, su Sora ya volvía a amarle con locura y eso era lo único que necesitaba para estar feliz.

-Necesitamos una cama más grande.- soltó la mujer, tras varios minutos de silencio, girando la cabeza buscando la mirada de su novio.

Yamato no se movió ni un milímetro, ahora mantenía los ojos cerrados, completamente relajado, pero lo que no pudo evitar fue soltar una carcajada.

-¿Y donde la metemos?

Sora torció el morro pensativa, girando otra vez la cabeza para quedar boca arriba, mientras con los dedos pellizcaba la rodilla de su novio de manera inconsciente.

-No sé, aquí.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso fue lo necesario para que Yamato abriese los ojos y levantase un poco el torso buscando a su novia con la mirada. Al notar que su apoyo se movía, la mujer también se reincorporó un poco, ladeándose para tener otra vez a Yamato en frente.

-¿Aquí?.- preguntó el chico alzando las cejas e intentado contener una nueva carcajada.- ¿te refieres a mi habitación?

-No, si te parece la ponemos en la mía.- habló la chica, con su tono irónico.- cuando llegue a casa les digo a mis padres, papá, mamá, que he pensado que podíais poner una cama de matrimonio en mi habitación, ¿el por qué?, sencillo, ¿conocéis a Yamato verdad?, mi novio pervertido de toda la vida, pues veréis, cuando hacemos el amor, le gusta rodar de un lado a otro como hacen en las películas de enamorados, donde todo es perfecto y tienen una cama de tres metros. ¡A que es genial!

El compañero de Gabumon ya reía a carcajadas, contagiando así la risa a la imaginativa Sora.

-Adoró tu risa.- susurró Yamato de forma amorosa, deslizando su dedo por la comisura de los labios de Sora, haciéndola sonreír todavía más abiertamente.-¿Sabes?.- recuperó su tono serio.- algún día tendremos esa cama grande.

-¿Si?.- preguntó ella invitándole a continuar, recostándose ahora en su pecho, le encantaba cuando Yamato hablaba de planes venideros y cerciorarse de que en el futuro de su novio ella siempre estaba presente.

-Sí, te lo prometo, tendremos una habitación gigante.- habló él haciendo un gesto con los brazos cada vez más ilusionado, como si estuviese recreando en su mente lo que describía con palabras.

-¿Con terraza?.- preguntó ella sonriendo, a la vez que cerraba los ojos concentrándose en la respiración de su chico.

-Tendremos una gran terraza y un gran salón y un gran jardín.- seguía Ishida cada vez más emocionado.

Escuchando el entusiasmo de su novio, Sora no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos y comprobar que sus elucubraciones eran correctas, su chico tenía esa mirada mágica, esperanzadora e ilusionada, a la cual nunca le había podido decir que no.

-¿Jardín?

-Sí, un gran jardín.- afirmó el muchacho.- porque siempre que me imagino con mis hijos… bueno nuestros hijos.- corrigió sonrojándose levemente, al igual que Sora.- me imagino con un gran jardín donde les pueda enseñar a jugar al futbol.

Sora le miró incrédula.

-¿Futbol?

-Bueno, donde tú les puedas enseñar a jugar al futbol mientras yo os miro y os animo.- volvió a corregir el muchacho, cada vez más apurado y ruborizado.- y donde pueda hacer barbacoas los días de fiesta y Gabumon pueda tener por fin un perrito…

-¿Gabumon?.- le volvió a interrumpir con suspicacia.

-Bueno, yo pueda tener un perrito.- se confesó totalmente rojo, ya sin saber donde mirar.- y mirar las estrellas las noche de verano, hacer muñecos de nieve en invierno y enseñarle a tocar la armónica a los niños mientras tú preparas galletas, y también podríamos plantar un gran árbol para que Piyomon se pudiese subir y yo le pudiese construir un fuerte a nuestro hijo y…

Paró de hablar al sentir las manos de Sora tomándole la cara, y al alzar la vista vio la mirada de la mujer que amaba, con la que deseaba compartir todos sus sueños, una mirada emocionada, tratando de contener unas rebeldes lágrimas.

-Es precioso mi amor.- susurró proporcionadote un dulce beso.

Y antes de emocionarse más se levantó, ante las protestas del rubio. Pero rápidamente volvió con unas hojas en la mano y un rotulador.

-¿Qué haces?.- inquirió el chico desconcertado.

-Vamos a hacerlo.- propuso ella con alegría.

-Sí cariño.- asintió el muchacho apresurado, tomado de la cintura a su novia para recostarla y no perder más tiempo, besando su cuello con pasión, mientras se quitaba su camisa medio desabrochada con velocidad.

-¡Yamato!.- con grandes esfuerzos, Sora consiguió quitarse a su emocionado novio de encima y poder volver a tomar asiento.- me refería a la casa.

-¿Huh?.- Yamato estaba otra vez descolocado.

-Que todo lo que has dicho es precioso y quiero dibujarla, que la dibujemos juntos, nuestra casa, la casa de nuestros sueños.- explicó la pelirroja, empezando a trazar líneas animadamente.

-¿Eh?.- cara de decepción de Yamato.- si la casa, yo también me refería a eso.- se excusó con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras se adecentaba un poco la ropa y llevaba la vista a los papeles, haciéndose a la idea de que definitivamente, hoy se quedaría sin "jugar".

-Que terraza más grande.- hablaba mirando absorto la habilidad de su novia.

-Y orientada al Este.- explicó ella con convencimiento.

-¿Este?

-Sí, para poder ver el amanecer, no hay nada más romántico que ver el amanecer desde la cama con la persona que amas después de una gran noche de…

-Sexo desenfrenado.- continuó la frase el rubio, dejando a su novia pálida por las salidas que tenía.

-Me gusta más llamarlo amor.- susurró ella volviendo a su dibujo avergonzada.

-Está bien, como quieras, al Este me parece perfecto.- sonrió Yamato, le encantaba descubrir las pequeñas rarezas de Sora y lo tímida que era aún para según que expresiones.- pero si esta es nuestra habitación le falta esto.- dijo, quitándole un segundo el rotulador, para dibujar dos monigotes en una posición sexual.- somos nosotros.- manifestó con una sonrisa picara.

Sora rodó los ojos cada vez más roja.

-Dame eso.- le arrebató el rotulador sofocada, no queriendo escuchar más propuestas de su novio, ya que increíblemente, todas siempre llevaban una gran carga sexual.

Mientras Sora dibujaba, Yamato continuó mirando y diciendo estupideces, según él grandes ideas, para su de momento imaginario hogar.

-Haz otra habitación aquí.- pidió señalando en el papel.

-¿Para que?

-Para los niños.- contestó con naturalidad.

-Ya he hecho tres habitaciones infantiles.- protestó ella.- ¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener?

Yamato sonrió con coquetería a la futura madre de sus hijos.

-Todos los que me dejes hacer.- susurró rodeándola otra vez de la cintura para recostarla.

Y esta vez sí, Sora se dejó caer encantada, mientras su novio ya se deleitaba con su labios, y la hoja donde habían depositado sus sueños de una vida en común se deslizó lentamente de sus dedos, para acabar perdida en el suelo, más concretamente debajo de esa cama, en la que había empezado todo.

**…**

**…**

Lágrimas de emoción empañaron ese viejo dibujo, pero es que Sora no pudo evitarlo por recordar aquel día tan maravilloso. Jamás se esperó que Yamato guardase el dibujo y mucho menos que construiría la casa, y por eso se sintió estúpida y despreciable, había tenido la casa de sus sueños delante suya y no la había reconocido.

-No puedo creer que la hicieses.- dijo, mientras seguía sacando los folios de su esposo, viendo ahora unos planos hechos por un arquitecto profesional, pero basados en su pequeño boceto.

No lo pensó más, conocía a su marido y tras las duras palabras que le dedicó esta mañana sabría que, una de dos, o estaría deprimido sentado en su jardín imaginándose esa barbacoa, ese perrito y esa vida perfecta, o ya estaría haciendo alguna precipitación como poner en venta su amado hogar. Rápidamente, llamó a Yamato para asegurarse de que esos sueños que compartieron juntos hace tanto tiempo se cumplirían.

-Moshi, moshi?.- se escuchó al otro lado un abatido hombre.

-Yama, cariño que he pensado…

-¡No te preocupes!.- apresuró a interrumpir Ishida.- lo siento mucho, tú tenías razón he sido un estúpido, pero tranquila ya lo voy a solucionar todo.

-Pero cariño…

Sora se desesperó al escuchar nuevamente la interrupción de su amado.

-He hecho unas llamadas y prácticamente tengo apalabra la casa, van a venir a verla dentro de una hora o así y tranquila que le voy a sacar beneficio.- siguió él a lo suyo.

-Pero cielo que yo…

-No me esperes a comer y perdona de nuevo, prometo no volver a hacer una estupidez como esta nunca más.- cortó el rubio la llamada, dejando a Sora mirando el teléfono con una gran rabia contenida. Ese hombre era increíble o había que sacarle las palabras con desatascador, o no dejaba hablar, no tenía termino medio.

Iba a tirar el teléfono contra la pared pero no lo hizo primeramente porque tendría que comprar una nuevo y no estaba para tirar el dinero y segundo porque tenía demasiada prisa, debía impedir que Yamato vendiese su casa.

Cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación, un tembloroso pico se asomó.

-Sora… eh… ya sé que estás enfadada pero tengo hambre, ¿vas a hacer comida o me voy al Digimundo?

Con los años los digimons se habían vuelto muy descarados y malcriados. Pero lo que la inocente Piyomon no sabía era que le acababa de dar una gran idea a su compañera.

-Piyomon, ve al Digimundo, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Tras dar las ordenes a la digimon, se asomó a la habitación de su dulce hija, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al verla jugando con un cohete espacial de peluche, mientras Nyokimon hacía las veces de astronauta, y terminaba todo el rato por los suelos, eso sí, saltando de felicidad, ya que la propulsión de Aiko no era demasiado potente.

-Cielo.- llamó suavemente.

-Mami.- se puso en pie con felicidad, pasando las manitas tras la espalda con cara de niña buena.

-Dime, ¿te apetece que vayamos a ver nuestro jardín?.- preguntó a la vez que le preparaba su chaquetita, para que se la pusiese.

-¡Sííí!.- gritó ella entusiasmada, como buen niño que se precie.

…

Siguiendo las indicaciones del GPS, porque sino por su cuenta Sora habría acabado en la otra punta de Japón, ya que la orientación en la gran ciudad no era su fuerte, la diseñadora, su pequeña hija, y su gran plan en el cerebro llegaron de nuevo al que pronto sería su hogar.

Esta vez cuando vio la casa, si que compartió la ilusión de Yamato, porque vio lo mismo que el veía, ese viejo boceto hecho de sueños e ilusiones transformado en un hogar de verdad.

Un tanto titubeante por la impresión que le daba esa casa, se acercó hasta la entrada al jardín, y ahí encontró el primero de muchos otros detalles que le sacarían lágrimas y sonrisas por igual. Se trataba de la placa que indicaba la familia que vivía hay, en la que se podía leer "Ishida Takenouchi", seguido de los miembros que componían la citada familia.

-Yamato, Sora, Aiko, Gabumon, Piyomon y Nyokimon.- finalizó acariciando esa placa con emoción.

Se armó de valor, inspirando esa brisa que corría por su jardín, un aire tan diferente al que estaba acostumbrada en la gran ciudad, el cual siempre llevaba olores de neumáticos, gasolina, comida de puestos callejeros, o malos olores de desperdicios, este era completamente distinto. Sentía que a sus pulmones entraba directamente la naturaleza, recordándole inevitablemente a los espaciosos y floreados campos de su amado Digimundo. Le hubiese encantado quedarse ahí de por vida, respirando ese aire tan puro e inspeccionado al máximo su jardín, pero no precisaba de demasiado tiempo, tenía que ponerse en marcha ya.

Al entrar quedó todavía más maravillada con ese espacioso recibidor, por no hablar del gran salón, que sin muebles parecía que no acababa nunca. A pesar de las prisas, no pudo resistirse a echar un vistazo a la cocina, y obviamente, como el resto de su casa, era una cocina luminosa y espaciosa, esta sí, perfectamente equipada con electrodomésticos de última generación. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir el horno, imaginándose lo ricas que le saldrían ahí las galletas, para luego llevar la vista a la mesa, y verse a ella desayunando felizmente con su marido en frente, teniendo entre sus brazos a la pequeña Aiko, ya que así era como ella desayunaba siempre, en brazos de su padre, con Piyomon dándole la comida a Gabumon a la boca y este ruborizándose por no estar acostumbrado todavía a la afectuosidad de la ave. Vamos, que ya veía esa casa como su hogar.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue ir a las habitaciones para inspeccionarlas una por una. Encontró hasta tres decoradas de forma infantil; una de ellas tenía en las paredes un papel lleno de digimons en nivel infantil, es decir, con Gabumon, Piyomon, Agumon, y los demás compañeros de los digielegidos. Otra tenía las paredes repletas de planetas, estrellas, cohetes, así como la lámpara también era de temática espacial, y la última, sus paredes estaban cubiertas de instrumentos musicales, eso sí, intercalando de vez en cuando pelotas de diferentes deportes, digamos que era como la habitación neutral, mezcla de los gustos de Yamato, mezcla de los gustos de Sora.

Le fue imposible contener una sonrisa, de hecho, llevaba sonriendo desde que había entrado a la casa, pero es que solo imaginarse al inexpresivo y en ocasiones frío Yamato eligiendo las paredes de las habitaciones, le llenaba de ternura.

Y por último entró a la habitación más grande, la que estaba enfrente de las otras, o lo que es lo mismo, la que estaba orientada al este. Al abrir la puerta por fin su sonrisa desapareció, porque quedó completamente hipnotizada, con la boca abierta hasta el suelo, esa habitación era lo que siempre soñó, más que una habitación parecía una lujosa suite de hotel.

Se componía básicamente de una enorme cama de matrimonio, más grande que la que tenían en su apartamento, un espacioso armario empotrado, con un zapatero aparte y todo. Luego estaba el tocador, sonrió al ver que Yamato ya había colocado ahí varias fotos; del día de su boda, de Aiko, de cuando eran jóvenes…. Había una puerta por la que no entró, pero si se asomó pudiendo vislumbrar un pequeño baño, que a pesar de ser pequeño, poseía una bañera lo suficientemente grande para bañarse con su esposo y hacer travesuras. No lo podía creer, desde que tenía uso de razón había deseado tener un baño dentro de su habitación, así sus viajes nocturnos al inodoro serían mucho más cortos. Y finalmente llegó hasta la joya de la corona, prácticamente toda la pared que daba al este era una gran cristalera. Como una niña pequeña abrió la puerta corredera de cristal y se quedó muda al ver su maravillosa terraza y la vista que tenía de gran parte de su jardín, así, cuando la niña jugase en él, podría vigilarla desde ahí.

Era simplemente perfecto, tal y como ella lo soñó y lo recreó en su pequeño dibujo hace tantos años, estaba tan ensimismada contemplado sus vistas, con las que se despertaría de ahora en adelante todos los días, que casi no se dio cuenta que su marido llegaba.

-No, no es difícil de encontrar, lo que pasa es que os habéis equivocado de desvió, es cuestión de acostumbrarse...

Escuchó su inconfundible voz, entonces miró hacia abajo y vio que Yamato ya estaba entrando en su jardín, seguido de una pareja, muy seguramente los compradores. Debía ponerse en marcha ya, ahora que la había visto no dejaría que nadie más salvo su familia viviese en esa casa.

…

-… como veis está totalmente nueva, la cocina equipada, el baño tiene chorros masajeadores…- hablaba el rubio señalando a un lado y a otro.

El matrimonio comprador miraba atentamente cada vez más convencido, y eso se demostraba con las sonrisas cómplices que se dedicaban y que cada vez deprimían más a Ishida. Cuando mandó construir esa casa, jamás se imaginó a otra familia viviendo ahí, pero tendría que aceptarlo.

-Pues está muy bien cariño.- decía la mujer, mirando al hombre.

-Sí, es increíble…- asintió él.- ¿Cómo es que la vendéis?.- le preguntó a Yamato, que estaba demasiado ocupado compadeciéndose de si mismo.

-Eh… ah… pues…

-¡Yamato no puedes hacerlo!

Todos quedaron asombrados por esa aparición.

-Sora que…

Sin dejarle decir nada, la mujer corrió hacía él con lágrimas en los ojos, montando un gran drama claramente sobreactuada.

-No puedes hacerle esto a esta pareja, parecen tan felices, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿que acaben siendo unos desgraciados como nosotros?

Yamato abrió los ojos al máximo no entendiendo lo que pasaba, mientras la pareja miraba a esa mujer con desconfianza, pero prestando la debida atención por si acaso.

-Eh…- rió nervioso Yamato dirigiéndose a los posibles compradores.- no le hagáis caso es mi mujer, lo que pasa es que es diseñadora y a veces… bueno….- se llevó el dedo a la nariz.- esnifa los rotuladores y le hacen comportarse como una trastornada.- volviéndose nuevamente a Sora.- cariño, ¿que haces?.- masculló entre dientes, sin perder la sonrisa para la pareja compradora.

Sora siguió tratando de hacerse con una candidatura al oscar a la mejor actriz.

-No les mientas cariño, tienen derecho a saberlo.- habló dirigiéndose a la pareja seriamente.

-¿El que?.- se atrevió a preguntar el hombre.

-La casa está maldita.- sentenció con determinación.

La pareja se sobrecogió y la mujer se agarró al brazo de su marido mirando alrededor con recelo.

-¡¿Qué?.- se llevó las manos a la cabeza Yamato.- no le hagáis caso, está recién construida, aquí no ha vivido nunca nadie. Sora, ¿Qué demonios te has tomado?.- preguntó ya con furia.

Pero Takenouchi, ignorando por completo a su histérico marido, prosiguió con la trágica historia.

-Aunque derrumben la casa y la reconstruyan mil veces, los espíritus nunca la abandonan…

-¿Espíritus?.- se atrevió a preguntar la mujer.

Entonces una sombra fantasmal pasó por un lado a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?.- cuestionó el hombre cada vez más aterrado.

-Hace mucho tiempo, una niña murió aquí en extrañas circunstancias, su espíritu quedó atrapado buscando venganza, matando así a todo los que osen entrar en su hogar, dejando los espíritus de todas sus victimas atrapados en la vivienda.- explicaba la mujer con voz de ultratumba, mientras varias sombras se paseaban de un lado a otro tan rápidamente que a penas se podían ver, pero sí se percibía su aterradora presencia.

-¿Qué hablas?, ¡no le hagáis caso!, ¡quiere mi ruina!.- seguía Yamato tratando de convencer a los cada vez más acongojados compradores.

-Tal vez esta noche la veáis, que no os engañe su angelical rostro, con sus rubios mechones y sus ojos zafiro, esa niña os matará.- finalizó Sora, mientras arriba de las escaleras, una niña vestida con un gran camisón blanco, flotaba por los aires.

La pareja palideció por completo al verla.

-¡Es la niña!.- gritó la mujer señalando con el dedo horrorizada.

Yamato llevó su vista a donde indicaban.

-¡Pero si es mi hija!, ¡Aiko ven aquí!

-¡Está volando!.- gritó el hombre completamente blanco.- larguémonos de aquí.

Y antes de que Yamato pudiese decir otra palabra, los posibles compradores corrían desbocados calle abajo.

No dijo nada, solo se volvió como un toro furioso hacia su mujer, que estaba más que contenta con esta pequeña victoria.

-¡Lo conseguimos!, muchas gracias chicos.- habló, mientras empezaban a salir varios Bakemons, los cuales había hecho de sombras.

-¿Pero nos vas a dar de comer?.- preguntó uno de ellos, por algo habían hecho un trato.

-Sí, tranquilos, ¡Piyomon llévales a comer a algún sitio!.- ordenó, pero no había ni rastro del ave.

-Mami ¿lo he hecho bien?.- preguntó Aiko, mientras aparecían por fin piernas de su camisón, curiosamente de pájaro.

-¡Lo has hecho muy bien mi vida!.- habló Sora dando una palmada con orgullo de madre.

Entonces, un pico salió de debajo del camisón, levantándolo por completo y mostrando como Aiko había conseguido levitar, subida en su querida Piyomon.

-Aiko pesas mucho, eres una niña muy comilona, pareces un digimon.- manifestó Piyomon con síntomas de cansancio, mientras se quitaba a la niña de encima, pese a las protestas de esta, que estaba encantada con eso de volar.

Y mientras Sora charlaba felizmente con su compañera, su hija, los Bakemons y demás, un hombre mantenía su mirada penetrante en ella. Ceño fruncido, brazos cruzados y golpeando en el suelo con el pie reiterativamente, esperando que su mujer se dignase a darle una explicación de lo sucedido.

Evidentemente que Sora se hizo la tonta y la paciencia de Yamato duró, lo que un plato de fideos cerca de Daisuke, es decir, nada.

-¡De que vas!.- gritó como un poseso, Sora trató de conservar la compostura.- ¡es que quieres volverme completamente loco!, primero me mandas a la mierda a mi y a la casa y cuando encuentro alguien que quiere comprarla, armas todo este escándalo, ¿es que te divierte desquiciarme?

Ella se le acercó con una sonrisa de niña buena.

-Y sabes que un poco si.- susurró con diversión, agarrándole de la camisa, para bajarle un poco la cabeza y poder encontrar sus labios.

El rubio no correspondió el beso.

-Sora, no me hace gracia.

-Está bien.- se dio por vencida ella, llevándose la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta, para sacar el papel que dibujaron juntos hace tantos años.- no puedo creer que la hicieses.

-Ou…- el hombre tomó el papel bajando el rostro incomodo y sintiéndose estúpido.

-No puedes venderla, es nuestra casa.

-No Sora.- negó él con la cabeza.- soy un idiota, esto lo hicimos hace mil años, no debería haberla hecho sin consultarte, es normal que tus preferencias hayan cambiado y ya no quieras vivir en una casa así.

-Mi amor.- susurró ella, colgándose de su cuello y mirándole con ternura.- por eso te amo tanto, porque recuerdas absolutamente todo lo que digo y todo lo que me hace ilusión y pones todo tu empeño para hacer realidad mis sueños. Esto que has hecho es precioso y la casa es perfecta, la idiota he sido yo por no reconocerla antes.

-No digas eso…

-¿Desde cuando llevabas con esto?.- cuestionó con curiosidad y cierta preocupación por la facilidad con la que su marido le podía ocultar cosas.

-Bueno…- bajó el rostro sonrojado.- hace un par de años o así, pasé un día por la urbanización por casualidad y me pareció perfecta para nosotros y ahí estaba una casa en venta, estaba vieja, necesitaba arreglos por todos lados y entonces pensé que si tenía que tirarla entera para arreglarla, podría construir la casa que tu diseñaste… fue una idiotez lo sé.

-No lo fue Yamato, es perfecta, no puede existir mejor casa para nosotros.- le hizo levantar la cabeza, acariciándole la cara con dulzura.

-Sora, no quiero obligarte a vivir aquí, buscaremos una casa juntos o diseñaremos una nueva o…

-Ya estamos en nuestra casa mi amor, no hay que buscar más, una vez más has hecho mis sueños realidad, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo.- finalizó dándole un amoroso beso, que esta vez Yamato aceptó y correspondió.

-¿Estás segura?.- preguntó con seriedad.

-Sí Yamato, esta es la casa en la que quiero que crezca Aiko, que nazcan nuestros futuros hijos y en la que deseo envejecer a tu lado.

Ishida sonrió abiertamente al escuchar eso dando un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Genial!.- exclamó apretando los puños.- voy a llamar al camión de la mudanza, llevan como 3 horas dando vueltas alrededor de nuestro apartamento, les diré que ya pueden empezar.

La pelirroja pestañeó incrédula, había estado a punto de vender la casa y ya tenía la mudanza preparada, ¿a que había jugado Yamato?

-¿Cómo dices?, ¿mudanza?

-Bueno cariño, no te molestes pero, sabía que en cuanto encontrases el dibujo, adorarías esta casa.

-¿Qué?.- Sora no daba crédito a lo que oía, sin duda el oscar este año tendría que recaer en su esposo.

-Sí, mi portafolios en la puerta de la habitación… sabía que te tropezarías, cotillearías y lo encontrarías.

-¿Qué?.- repitió la mujer como una estatua humana. Confirmado, Yamato jamás había tenido intención de renunciar a su amada casa.

-Oh venga, si estaba claro.- dijo con una adorable sonrisa rodeándola de la cintura.- pero ahora no puedes echarte atrás, ya me has dicho que adoras la casa, ¿has visto nuestra habitación?, orientada al Este como me dijiste.

Pero ahora Sora se encontraba en un abismo, cuando pensaba que la victoria era suya, su marido se la había arrebatado de las manos, era como un gol en los minutos de descuento.

-¿Tan predecible soy?.- preguntó con tristeza.

-Sí que lo eres mi amor.- asintió el rubio con alegría, deprimiendo más a su esposa.- pero por eso te adoro tanto, porque sé como hacerte siempre feliz.- susurró dándole un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz.- aunque debo admitir que lo de los fantasmas no me lo esperaba, ha sido muy divertido y original.

Alegremente se apartó de ella ya encaminándose a la puerta.

-Tú ocúpate de que la niña elija habitación, yo voy a nuestro piso para ir trayendo cosas, ¡quiero dormir esta noche aquí!

Un vez más Yamato se precipitaba, tenían tiempo de sobra para hacer la mudanza, a parte de que Sora, por mucho que imaginase su futura vida en esa casa, todavía no estaba preparada para irse a vivir ahí de inmediato.

-¡Yamato podemos tomárnoslo con calma!

-Tranquila, solo traeré cosas de primera necesidad, para pasar la noche.- se despidió con la mano.

Y Sora volvió a quedarse petrificada, jamás se acostumbraría a las extravagancias de su esposo, y lo confirmó cuando le vio volver hacia ella corriendo, y sin dar explicaciones arrástrala hasta la salida.

-¿Qué demonios haces?.- preguntó estupefacta, ya en la puerta de su casa.

Sin decir nada, la tomó entre sus brazos y la volvió a adentrar en su nuevo hogar.

-Tenía que hacerlo mi amor.- declaró, mientras ya la depositaba en el suelo y volvía a salir disparado.- ¡bienvenida a casa!

La mujer, todavía desconcertada por todo lo sucedido esa mañana, al fin sonrió de alegría y entusiasmo, porque como había dicho Yamato, había llegado a su hogar.

-Bienvenido a casa mi amor.- susurró, justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

.

* * *

.

**Acto II: El perrito**

Mientras Yamato iba al apartamento de Shibuya para encargarse de empaquetar cosas básicas para pasar esta primera noche un su nuevo hogar, y los digimons al fin disfrutaban de una merecida comilona en el restaurante de Daisuke, Sora tenía entre sus manos una labor mucho más importante, conseguir que su pequeña niña se decidiese por una habitación.

-¡Esta!.- exclamó, al abrir la habitación empapelada con digimons.

-¿Segura?

Antes de que Sora terminase de preguntar, su hija ya había ido corriendo a abrir la siguiente habitación.

-¡Esta!.- exclamaba parada en la puerta.

Sora impresionada por la velocidad de su pequeña, ya que juraría que hace un segundo estaba entre sus piernas, se encaminó a dicha habitación.

-¿Te gusta la de planetas?

Nuevamente Sora habló para nadie, la pequeña Ishida ya tenía la cabeza metida en otro cuarto.

-¡Esta!

-Cariño decídete.- dijo tiernamente, llegando al fin hasta su hija.

Y nuevamente el torbellino rubio hizo gala de su rapidez, abriendo ahora la habitación de enfrente. No dijo nada, más que sonreír abiertamente y correr hacia la gran cama para empezar a brincar, Aiko Ishida ya había elegido.

-¡Quiero esta!.- gritaba felizmente, saltando a un lado y otro de la cama de matrimonio.

La diseñadora tragó saliva apurada, porque de todas las habitaciones había elegido la que no estaba en catálogo, y como buenos padres primerizos, Aiko era la niña más consentida del mundo y en estos tres años de existencia sus padres nunca le habían negado nada. Tal vez hoy era el día de empezar a actuar como una madre Takenouchi, es decir, autoritaria y estricta.

-Mi vida.- empezó con ternura, definitivamente, Sora era incapaz de actuar como su madre con ese pequeño cielito que tanto adoraba.- esta es muy fea para ti.

-A mi me gusta.- respondió sin dejar de botar.

-Pero cariño.- dijo acercándose hasta la cama, para tomar al pequeño saltimbanqui de nombre Aiko entre sus brazos.- no tiene dibujitos en las paredes, ni juguetes, ni…

-¿No puedo quedármela?.- preguntó con una mirada de tristeza, que llegó a Sora hasta el corazón.

-Claro que… verás… eh….- era un hecho, a Sora le faltaban todavía muchos años para llegar a comportarse como una verdadera madre.- ¡Piyomon!.- soltó de repente iluminándosele la cara.- ¿no prefieres dormir con Piyomon, Gabumon y todos tus amigos digimons?

Aiko se contagió de la ilusión de su madre.

-¿Puedo?.- preguntó alucinada.

-¡Claro que sí!.- asintió ella.- porque están todos en… ¡la habitación de enfrente!.- gritó dejándola en el suelo, para que corriese como una bala a la primera habitación que había elegido, es decir, la empapelada con todos sus amigos digimons y olvidándose así de la cama gigante.

Sora respiró de alivio comprobando que el comodín de los digimons todavía funcionaba con esa inocente criatura.

-¡Quiero esta!.- se le oía gritar con entusiasmo, correteando por la habitación infantil y observando con detenimiento todos los digimons que cubrían las paredes.

-Pues este es tu cuarto mi amor.- asintió la diseñadora asomándose a la puerta, pero nuevamente se sobresaltó al ver la mirada de su hija.

Estaba como concentrada y frunciendo el ceño mirando la pared, y Sora ya se temió lo peor, había vuelto a cambiar de opinión.

-¡No está Nyokimon!.- exclamó con desaprobación.

La mujer volvió a respirar de alivio, sentía que esto lo podía solucionar con un poco de sicología.

-Pero mira cielo.- dijo, arrodillándose para estar a su altura, mientras señalaba en la pared.- está Piyomon y…

-¡Yo quiero a Nyokimon!.- demandó la chica, ya dando muestra del genio de los Ishida a tan temprana edad.

-Pero…- trató de buscar una excusa Sora.

-¡Nyokimon!.- exigió la pequeña.

La diseñadora resopló, pensando en que otra vez tendrían que empezar desde el principio eligiendo habitación, pero entonces le vino una gran idea a la mente.

-Mi vida no te preocupes, yo te lo dibujaré y te lo pegaré.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó la niña con desconfianza.

-Sí, no te preocupes cielo.- le tranquilizó la pelirroja, acariciándole con ternura el pelo y dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Y vas a traer mi habitación?.- volvió a cuestionar la chica con preocupación.

-Claro que sí, papá está cogiendo ahora tus cosas.

-¿Y mi habitación?.- volvió a preguntar la niña.- ¡yo quiero seguir teniendo mi habitación!

Sora agitó un poco la cabeza aturdida, estaba siendo un día demasiado intenso como para entender el idioma críptico de una niña de tres años.

-Cariño, iremos trayendo todo poco a poco, no te preocupes…

La niña negó apurada, su madre no entendía a que se refería y eso le ponía triste, pensando en que se iba a quedar sin su "habitación".

-Mamá.- suplicó tirándole de la falda, pensando así que al fin la entendería.- yo quiero mi habitación, como en la otra casa, mi habitación en la pared.- explicó lo mejor que pudo la niña del amor.

Sora quedó totalmente desconcertada, intentando juntar todas las palabras de su hija para ver si así conseguía darles un significado coherente y entender que era lo reclamaba su pequeña. Habitación, otra casa, pared, habitación, pared, pared, ¡pared!

La diseñadora sonrió como si hubiese sido iluminado por un ser divino.

-¿Te refieres al cuadro mi amor?.- preguntó dulcemente, emocionada por entender a su pequeña hija.

-Mi habitación, con Nyokimon de huevo en la cuna.- explicó la rubia asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo satisfecha.

Sora sonrió todavía más, realmente conmovida por el aprecio y cariño que esa niña de tres años tenía al cuadro que pintó de su habitación cuando aún la llevaba en su vientre, y que había estado colgando de la pared desde antes de que naciese.

-Tranquila mi cielo, voy a llamar a papá para decirle que lo traiga entre tus cosas, así dormirás viendo tu habitación.

Tremendamente complacida por esta victoria, la compañera de Piyomon abandonó un momento la estancia para efectuar dicha llamada. Solo fueron segundos los que estuvo fuera, pero Aiko, como buena niña no desaprovechaba nunca el tiempo. Mientras Sora hablaba, la vio pasar como un balín de un lado a otro, no le dio importancia, desde que había aprendido a sostenerse de pie sin caerse esa niña iba corriendo a todos lados, claro que nunca se imaginó lo que había ido a buscar. Se dio cuenta al entrar de nuevo en la habitación y verla, completamente emocionada con una caja de rotuladores, que Sora no sabía ni de donde habían aparecido, pintando alegremente en la pared. Obvio decir, que ver a su adorada hija haciendo un estropicio semejante en la casa recién estrenada le provocó una pequeña parada cardíaca, pero haciendo gala de su comprensión y templanza, trató de guardar las formas y volver a conectar con su pequeña.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó atemorizada, mientras con la mayor delicadeza posible, le arrebata los rotuladores.

-Es Nyokimon, me dijiste que lo íbamos a pintar, he empezado.- explicó la chica con total naturalidad, tratando de coger un nuevo rotulador.

Sora forzó la vista para vislumbrar a ese supuesto Nyokimon, y por mucho que lo intentó no lo vio, donde su hija veía una obra de arte, ella veía unos grandes garabatos de color negro manchando el precioso papel de digimons que cubría las paredes.

-Cariño está muy bien, pero me refería a una hoja aparte y pegarlo.- siguió con su paciencia de madre la mujer, guardando de una vez los rotuladores, tendría que dibujar un Nyokimon más grande de lo que tenía previsto para tapar la obra de arte de su hija.

La niña ya iba a protestar o exigirle que le dibujase el Nyokimon ya mismo, pero la puerta de la calle y ruidos de gente entrando en el hogar las alertó a las dos, parece ser que por fin empezaban a llegar las cosas de primera necesidad.

-Mira, los de la mudanza, igual traen tus juguetes…

Una vez más Sora quedó con la palabra en la boca, porque el pequeño rayo, al oír la palabra juguetes ya había salido a la velocidad de la luz a darles la bienvenida.

-¡Ten cuidado con las escaleras Ai-chan!.- exclamó Sora, siguiendo el camino de su hija, imaginándose que si seguía con su manía de emular a Usain Bolt, cualquier día rodaría por las escaleras como un bola gigante de nieve.

Al bajar al recibidor, lo primero que vio la pelirroja fue las piernas de su hijita que salían de una caja en donde estaba casi completamente metida para revolver como es debido las cosas que ya habían llegado y ver si encontraba algo que para ella fuese un tesoro.

Saludó amablemente a los señores que iban descargando más cajas, sofás y la televisión, es decir, lo que para Yamato era imprescindible en una casa. Ellos la miraron con cara de asesinos, ya que por culpa de esa mujer llevaban toda la mañana dando vueltas por la ciudad y sin comer como es debido. Después de sentirse culpable y despreciable, los hombres se largaron pues según Yamato, que permanecía en el apartamento para traer algo más el mismo, lo básico ya había sido trasportado y otro día con más calma continuarían con la mudanza de todas sus cosas.

Aiko no había perdido el tiempo y ya había abierto prácticamente todas las cajas, roto un par de platos de la vajilla y esparcido unos botes de champú, quedándose triste al observar que su cuadro y sus juguetes aún no habían llegado. Sora al verlo palideció, su querida vajilla que no había ni estrenado por miedo a romperla, ya jamás estaría entera, pero como de costumbre no riñó a su amado cielito, porque era incapaz de reprocharle nada y más con esa mirada de decepción por no tener sus peluches con ella.

-Cariño.- hablaba la mujer, al mismo tiempo que barría los platos rotos con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.- seguro que papá trae todas tus cosas, no te preocupes.

Luego de recoger todos los estropicios de su niña, fue Sora la que empezó a mirar las cajas.

-¿Qué considera tu padre como cosas de primera necesidad?.- preguntó estupefacta mientras sacaba la replica a escala del Halcon Milenario de una caja llamada "Cosas de Yamato".- tendría que llamarse frikadas de Yamato.

Porque así era, esa caja estaba llena de frikadas varias, sean cromos de hace mil años, figuras articuladas de UltraMan, un Mazinger Z sacapuntas, un Shin Chan de goma el cual le apretabas la barriga y salía la "trompa", camisetas con inscripciones ridículas que evidentemente Ishida jamás se puso en público, etc…

Y viendo todo eso una perversa idea cruzó la mente de Sora, por fin se libraría de toda esa basura que Yamato se negaba a tirar, simplemente, esa caja, jamás había llegado a la nueva casa, digamos que en la versión oficial se iba a perder por el camino.

-Ai-chan, tú no has visto esta caja.- dijo Sora guiñándole un ojo a su hija, ella no entendió muy bien a que se refería su madre, pero sonrió encantada.

Pero cuando la estaba cerrando para sacarla a la basura, una de las camisetas le llamó la atención, trayéndole a su mente unos muy agradables recuerdos. Se trataba de una simple camiseta negra, con R2-D2 y C-3PO, los archiconocidos androides de Star Wars estampados. No pudo evitar una sonrisa bobalicona al verla, llevándosela hasta la cara.

-Oh, la sigues guardando.- sonrió nostálgica y sonrojándose levemente.- esta me la guardo.

Se sobresaltó al ver a su hija que había estado atentamente contemplando este teatrillo como pidiendo una explicación.

-Es que esta camiseta es la que me puse la primera vez que tú padre y yo…- calló al darse cuenta de lo que había estado apunto de contarle a su inocente niña de tres años.- eh… ah… quiero decir que, me la ponía cuando me quedaba a dormir con….- si seguía por ahí, la iba a seguir cagando.- eh… ah… uh… ¡que es muy bonita!, ¡tiene robots!.- acabó diciendo extendiéndola para que su hija la viese.

Aiko llevó un segundo la vista a la camiseta sin decir nada y sin cambiar de expresión la volvió a dirigir a su madre, no entendía porque ahora estaba completamente roja, y la verdad, tampoco le importaba demasiado. Prefirió volver a corretear hacia arriba para seguir con su Nyokimon, y que Sora por fin pudiese respirar de alivio, y tirar la caja de los "tesoros" de Yamato a la basura.

…

-¡Cielito, ya está aquí papá!.- exclamó el rubio, nada más entrar en la casa, llevando consigo una gran caja, esta sí, de cosas de Aiko.

-Papi.- corrió a su encuentro, bueno más que al encuentro de su padre al de sus cosas, pero bueno. Ver a su hija tan feliz esparciendo todos sus juguetes y peluches, para Yamato era su mayor recompensa.

Con la sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió a la mujer que se asomaba desde el salón, para tomarla de la cintura y hacer unos cuantos pasos de baile sin música.

-¿Qué haces?.- sonrió ella dejándose llevar por su amado esposo.

-¿Estás contenta con tu nueva casa?.- preguntó Yamato con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Sí, es perfecta.

-¿Estás contenta con tu encantador marido?

-Es perfecto.- repitió dándole un corto pero amoroso beso en los labios.

En estos momentos, los dos solos, bailando en su nuevo salón una música imaginaria sentían una felicidad plena. Porque estaban en una casa construida con sus ilusiones, con sus esperanzas y sueños, y por fin podrían empezar a disfrutar de ella.

Siguieron haciendo el indio como unos tontos enamorados durante un rato, Sora le contó que Aiko ya había elegido habitación, Yamato se sintió orgulloso por adivinar que habría sido la empapelada con digimons, Sora le contó que la niña había roto la vajilla, Yamato en seguida corrió a inspeccionar a su cielito como un poseso para asegurarse de que no se había hecho ningún rasguño, y así, entre risas y sustos, los Ishida al fin sacaron un tiempo en este ajetreado día para comer y comprobar lo maravillosa que era su cocina nueva.

Fue después de la comida cuando se pusieron manos a la obra para empezar a organizar las cajas que habían traído y fue entonces precisamente cuando Yamato descubrió que faltaba una caja, la más preciada para él.

-Cariño.- empezó Ishida extrañado, Sora supo lo que le vendría y comenzó a disimular.- ¿y mi caja de mis cosas valiosas?

-¿Qué caja?.- preguntó la mujer como si nada, mientras continuaba sacando la vajilla que había sobrevivido a las manos de Aiko.

-Pues mi caja, puse varias cosas, como mis figuritas de polly pocket… eh ah, quiero decir pokemon.- trató de disimular sonrojándose.- mi Han Solo criogenizado en carbonita edición coleccionista limitada…

Sora rodaba los ojos con desinterés, confiaba en que Yamato pronto se olvidase de todas esas tonterías que solo servían para acumular polvo.

-… mi gorra de los Tigers.- seguía él enumerando cosas, mirando detenidamente entre las cajas.-… mi armónica…

Y el plato que tenía Sora en ese momento en la mano se cayó, haciéndose añicos contra el suelo.

-Mi amor, ¿que ocurre?.- se interesó el astronauta al escuchar el impacto.

Sora no reaccionaba, se había quedado como la figurita de Han Solo que había tirado, completamente criogenizada. La armónica, había tirado el, muy seguramente, objeto más preciado y con mayor valor sentimental de su marido. El objeto que le había acompañado desde su infancia, la armónica que tocaba para Aiko desde antes de que naciese, ese instrumento que querría regalar algún día a alguno de sus hijos con una frase conmovedora para que siempre le recordasen. La armónica que querría que pasase a sus nietos, bisnietos, y así por generaciones.

Había tirado sin ningún miramiento el legado de Yamato, su objeto representativo, lo único que podía competir con ella por el amor del rubio, la pertenencia más amada de Yamato.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- zarandeó Yamato cada vez más preocupado.

Sora le miró, todavía no sentía temor, porque aún no había procesado la información del todo, estaba en trance pensando en su despreciable existencia.

Abrió los ojos al máximo, no podía decirle nada a Yamato o no la volvería a hablar en la vida. Debía recuperarlo ya.

-La mudanza.- dijo yendo rápidamente a la salida.- voy a llamar por si se han dejado la caja en el camión, tú quédate aquí.

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo y quiso meterse directamente al cubo de la basura para comprobar que verdaderamente ya estaba vacío, en esa urbanización, la recogida de basura se realizaba justo al mediodía, lo que eso significaba, que la armónica de Yamato se encontraba en el gran vertedero de la ciudad de Tokio.

Entró como un fantasma, cabizbaja, ya que le era imposible mirar a los ojos a su marido y mentirle descaradamente, pero tampoco se sentía con fuerzas de decirle la verdad, su enfado sería memorable, seguramente sería el mayor enfado de su vida, tal vez hasta mandaría a MetalGarurumon a pelear contra Garudamon, mientras él, empaquetaba sus cosas y se iba por siempre de su lado.

-Mi amor, ¿Qué te han dicho?.- preguntó Yamato dulcemente, rodeándola con el brazo y sobrecogido por los ojos vidriosos y la expresión descompuesta de su amada.

-Se ha perdido.- musitó, sintiéndose totalmente repugnante.- lo siento…

…

-¡Pues mira otra vez desgraciado!.- despotricaba Yamato, teléfono en mano, paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras Sora se mantenía sentada en la cama, sintiendo como si todos esos gritos fuesen dirigidos a ella, porque en verdad era ella la que se los merecía.- ¿es porque os queréis quedar a Han Solo?, mira os regaló todo lo de la caja, si solo necesito una cosa, una armónica y… ¡y donde va a estar sino!… pero… será posible, me han colgado.- gruñó el rubio dando una patada al armario nuevo, patada que Sora sintió como si se la diesen a ella.- mierda de mudanzas, como los hemos tenido horas dando vueltas se cobran ellos mismos las propinas, pues no va a quedar así…- seguía despotricando el rubio, marcando números en el teléfono.

Sora no sabía a quien llamaba ahora y tampoco se sentía con valor para averiguarlo, solo sabía que los gritos que Yamato diese a ese pobre sujeto, ella los volvería a sentir en sus propias carnes.

-No contesta…- gruñía Ishida, con el auricular en la oreja.

Lo colgó de mala gana, tendría que esperar para llamar a su abogado y así comenzar con la denuncia que tenía intención de interponer a esos pobres muchachos de la mudanza que no tenían culpa de nada. Resopló llevándose las manos a las caderas, cerrando los ojos para tratar algo imposible, relajarse y controlar su furia. No lo consiguió, pero si se volvió a Sora, que seguía con su penitencia de mirar el suelo y sentirse como un asqueroso moho de por vida.

Yamato se conmovió por ver a su mujer así, ya que lo que él veía era a su dulce Sora cargando unas culpas que no tenía, y totalmente triste por la perdida de ese objeto que para él era tan valioso. Se sintió afortunado por esa mujer, por la empatía que le mostraba y por lo buena que era amando tanto los objetos que para él eran importantes. A pesar de que no tuviese ningún ánimo, iba intentar dárselos a su esposa, pero cuando iba a sentarse en la cama a su lado, vio una prenda que captó su atención.

-Ooooh.- la cogió con una sonrisa nostálgica. Al escucharle la mujer le miró y palideció al ver la camiseta que tenía entre sus manos.- mira cielo, es la camiseta que te ponías cuando te quedabas a dormir en mi casa, ¿recuerdas la primera noche que te la pusiste?.- le susurró en el oído con coquetería.

Por fin algo le hacía olvidar por un momento su amada armónica y Sora ya se imaginaba una tumba con su nombre, porque si Yamato había encontrado la camiseta, pronto comenzaría a hacer deducciones.

De momento, lo único que pudo hacer es mirar a su marido y asentir a su pregunta con una fingida y temblorosa sonrisa.

-Como olvidarla.- prosiguió el rubio examinando la camiseta inmerso en sus recuerdos.

La mujer miraba de soslayo a su marido cada vez más aterrorizada, sobre todo cuando Yamato dejó de sonreír atontado y comenzó a arrugar el entrecejo pensativo.

-¡Sí, la tiré yo!, ¡lo siento mucho!.- confesó la mujer cerrando los ojos con temor, cuando vio que Yamato se preparaba para decir algo.

-Tiene una manchita.- hablaba Yamato en su mundo, salivándose el dedo para pasarlo por la camiseta.- ¿Qué has dicho cielo?.- se volvió a su horrorizada esposa.

-¿Eh?.- se intentó hacer la tonta, todavía asumiendo que no había muerto y que tampoco tenía una demanda de divorcio en la cara.

Era tarde, el cerebro de Yamato por fin había atado cabos. Abrió los ojos al máximo, soltando la camiseta como si ardiese, levantándose de la cama y mirando a su mujer con incredulidad, tratando de procesar la información.

-Yo metí esta camiseta en la caja de mis cosas.- recapituló en voz alta.- como es… ¿y mi caja?

-Lo siento mucho.- se levantó Sora llevándose las manos a la cara.- juro que no sabía que estaba tu armónica.

-¿Has tirado mi caja?.- cuestionó Ishida con voz débil, como si estuviese apunto de romper a llorar.

-Pensé que eran todo idioteces…- excusó la pelirroja intentándole tomar de las manos, Yamato se dejó, ahora estaba en shock.

-Estaba mi armónica.- musitó como un niño pequeño.

-¿Cómo iba a imaginar que estaba ahí?, también tenías tu colección de cromos de Bola de Dan, nunca pensé que mezclases tu objeto más valioso con esas cutradas.

Sora no se lo podía creer, no solo iba a salir viva de esta, sino también manteniendo su nombre de Sora Ishida, y con un poco de suerte, Yamato se dejaría consolar por ella y compartirían juntos la tristeza. Error. Eso solo duró lo que Yamato tardó en salir del shock, porque cuando bruscamente aparto sus manos de las de Sora, ella supo que el genio de Ishida estaba apunto de salir. Dio un paso atrás evitando mirarle a la cara, ya que le mataba por dentro la mirada de Yamato, dolida, furiosa y fría, una mirada que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía y sinceramente había pensado que jamás la volvería a ver, menos dirigida a ella.

-¿Quién coño te crees que eres para tirar mis cosas?.- preguntó con dureza. No había ni un solo resquicio de calidez en sus palabras.

-Yama…

-¡Has tirado mi armónica!.- interrumpió como un desquiciado.- ¿acaso sabes lo que significaba mi armónica para mi?

-Claro que…

-¡No tienes ni puta idea!.- le volvió a interrumpir, haciendo que la mujer se acongojase aún más.- ¡eres una egoísta que solo piensas en ti!, y si tengo idioteces, ¡son mis idioteces!, ¡las he pagado yo!, ¡como esta casa!, ¡y tú no tienes ningún derecho a tocar mis cosas!.- seguía despotricando totalmente colérico.- ¡ya esta!, ya lo has conseguido, ya me has amargado uno de los días mas felices de mi vida, ¡¿estás contenta?

-Yamato por favor….- trató de suplicar, ya sin hacer nada por controlar sus agónicas lágrimas.

No dio más pie a la conversación, si seguía ahí acabaría arrojándose por la terraza, así que se volvió una última vez a Sora y la miró completamente decepcionado y dolido.

-Vete a la mierda.- le dijo, para después salir dando un estruendoso portazo.

Era un hecho, el día perfecto de Sora y Yamato se había ido por el retrete convirtiéndose en el día de una de las peores discusiones que recordaban. Sora quedó durante un buen rato llorando desconsolada, mientras Yamato estaba no se sabe donde, supuso que habría salido a pensar, relajarse y que con un poco de suerte de aquí a 100 años se le pasaría un poco el enfado.

Finalmente la mujer logró reaccionar y recomponerse y tras llamar a su querido Takeru, llorar un rato más en su hombro, escuchar su reproches, eso sí, menos hirientes que los de su hermano, y encasquetarle a la niña para que la cuidase, se fue con Piyomon, a pesar de las protestas de la digimon, ya que el plan no era para nada divertido, a buscar la querida armónica de Ishida, aunque para eso tuviese que irse precisamente a donde le mandó Yamato, a la "mierda", o lo que es lo mismo, al vertedero de la ciudad de Tokio.

…

El atardecer había caído en la ciudad de Odiaba y Sora, tras una tarde repleta de fracasos en el vertedero, se bañaba por décimo quinta vez tratando de quitarse ese repúgnate olor que sentía impregnado en su piel.

Mientras el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo, meditaba atentamente sobre como actuar ahora, llegando a la conclusión de que tenía que pasar al plan b, es decir, buscar por todo el mundo una armónica igual y comprarla y hasta que la consiguiese, no podía hacer otra cosa que tratar de compensar en todo a su marido, comenzando con la cena de hoy.

-¿Aún no ha llegado Yamato?.- preguntó mientras se adentraba en el salón con el albornoz y secándose el pelo con una toalla.

Esa imagen de Sora consiguió que por primera vez en la tarde el canguro de Aiko, dejase de jugar a la consola en la pantalla gigante de su hermano. Se quedó sin habla, enrojeciendo por momentos y lo único que pudo hacer es negar con la cabeza.

La mujer resopló con apuro, pensando en lo enfadado que debería seguir Ishida para no aparecer todavía, y sin ningún miramiento y con total naturalidad se acercó más a su querido hermanito postizo. Takeru tragó saliva apurado cuando la vio agachándose hacia él, levantando rápidamente la vista para mirarla a la cara y no a lo que tenía ahora a la altura natural de sus ojos, es decir, a sus pechos. El rubio no sabía que pensar, Sora se había quedado parada poniéndole el cuello en el rostro y no hacía nada más, ¿acaso pretendía tirarle los tejos otra vez?

-¡Que si aún huelo a vertedero!.- gritó la chica, perdiendo la paciencia. Al parecer llevaba rato preguntándolo pero Takeru no se había enterado debido a que se había quedado ensimismado en su mundo erótico festivo imaginándose haciendo cosas inapropiadas con su "hermana".

-Eh… ah.- sacudió la cabeza, tratando así de evitar su sonrojamiento. Con timidez olisqueó como un perrillo.- hueles muy bien.

Eso fue lo necesario para que la mujer se levantase y reemprendiese su camino.

-Voy a hacer la cena.- anunció abatida, luego miró hacia el suelo extrañada.- ¿Y Aiko?

-Eh… ah…- Takeru seguía en su mundo, pero es que esos cabellos rojizos empapados sobre su cara y esa gran abertura del albornoz en su escote le harían perder la concentración a cualquiera.- Tenshi con Tenshi, dijeron que iban a dibujar Nyokimons.- logró al fin responder retomando su partida en la consola intentando así quitar cualquier pensamiento lujurioso de su mente.

El día no podía ser peor, ahora también tendrían que recambiar el papel de la pared de la habitación de su hija, y muy seguramente, Yamato le echase las culpas a ella.

Unas horas más tarde, por fin, el hombre de la casa se dignó a aparecer, pero no lo hizo solo. Al verle Aiko corrió hacia él y quedó completamente ilusionada contemplado lo que Yamato traía en brazos.

-Es…- empezó señalándolo.

Los digimons también corrieron compartiendo la ilusión de la pequeña Ishida, y Takeru que permanecía en el sofá sentado, alzó una ceja extrañado.

-Has traído un…

Al escuchar la puerta de la calle, Sora corrió como una exhalación al encuentro de su esposo, no la había abandonado y aunque estuviese el resto de su vida sin hablarle, su regreso era para celebrarlo, pero quedó asombrada al verlo agachado en el suelo, sonriendo embobado a lo que tenía en brazos, mientras su hija y Tenshi trataban de acariciarlo todo lo posible.

-¿Has comprado un perro?.- preguntó estática.

La sonrisa del rubio desapareció, dejando al perrito en el suelo para que todos lo acariciasen, se levantó, dirigió una mirada severa a su mujer, para luego hablar como si la ignorase.

-Fui a la perrera a buscar un perro. Habían tenido una camada de Shiba Inu hace dos meses y quedaba solo este.- sonrió mirando como jugueteaba con los niños.

Sora se enterneció viendo la escena.

-Que perrito más lindo.- iba a agacharse a acariciarlo pero Yamato se lo impidió.

-Es mío, no quiero que lo toques, como no quiero que toques nada mío.- sentenció con firmeza.

Y Sora regresó a su estado de moho repugnante.

-¿No me vas a dejar acariciar al perrito?.- preguntó con tristeza.

-No.

-Como quieras.- bajó la mirada claramente dolida, regresando a la cocina.

No le gustaba ser tan duro con Sora, pero no podía evitarlo, seguía terriblemente enojado con ella, y lo peor era que tenía la sensación de que este sentimiento nunca se le pasaría. Pero no quiso pensar más en ella, quería disfrutar de su querido perrito.

-¿Cómo quieres llamarlo cielito?.- se agachó a su hija, que estaba absorta con ese lindo animal.

-No sé…

-Se parece a un cachorro de lobo.- informó Gabumon.- es verdad, vi el otro día un documental sobre lobos cachorros.

-Entonces…- comenzó la niña tomándolo en brazos.- ¡Garu!.- exclamó con alegría.

Yamato sonrió encantado.

-Es un nombre perfecto cielito.

Era una estampa de lo más tierna y familiar, de no ser claro por la pobre mujer recluida en la cocina, y Takeru, no aguantando por más tiempo la dureza de su hermano para con su "hermana", decidió intervenir.

-Yamato… ¿podemos hablar?.- le arrastró literalmente lejos de los niños y el cachorrito.- ¿Qué demonios te crees que haces?

Yamato le miró con extrañeza y cierto enojo, no permitía que su hermano menor le hablase así.

-Siempre quise tener un perrito, ¿Qué te molesta?

-Hablo de Sora.- masculló el escritor. Yamato suspiró con cansancio.- la pobre está abatida, ya sé que la ha cagado, pero no deberías ser tan duro con ella.

-Takeru, no te metas.- cortó Yamato haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

-¡Claro que me meto!.- insistió el rubio menor, irritando más si puede a Yamato.- porque no voy a dejar que tires a la mierda tu vida por una tontería.

-¿Tontería?.- Yamato ya estaba histérico.- ¡se trata de mi armónica!, y no solo de eso, se trata de que me tenga respeto, a mi, a mis cosas y a mis gustos, siempre tiene que ser todo como ella diga, ¡pues no!

-Yamato, si en parte tienes razón , pero debéis hablarlo y solucionarlo y…- calló al escuchar un ruido familiar.- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Mi armónica.- dijo Ishida no dándole importancia mientras continuaba mirando a su hermano expectante. Lentamente entendió lo que acaba de decir.- ¡mi armónica!

Ambos hermanos corrieron al lugar desde donde provenía el sonido.

-Le gusta.- decía Aiko con felicidad volviendo a soplar un par de notas, para ver como el perro se ponía contento.

El astronauta cayó de rodillas emocionado y sin palabras, arrastrándose hasta su hijita para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Mi armónica… es mi…- seguía mirándola para cerciorarse de que era su preciado instrumento.- cielito… ¿Dónde?

La niña, que no entendía porque su padre ahora parecía un retrasado mental, habló con naturalidad.

-Estaba en una caja, yo la cogí y luego mamá cogió unos robots y la tiró.

-Oh, mi cielito.- continuaba Yamato con lágrimas en los ojos abrazándose a su instrumento y a su hija.- no te voy a castigar en la vida y te voy a comprar todo lo que quieras, mi cielito que lista eres.

La pequeña Ishida miró a su padre desconcertada, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza ajena, para después volver a jugar con su primo y su perrito, dejando a Yamato contemplando su amada armónica y besuqueándola de una manera un tanto grimosa.

En ese instante, Sora volvió a salir de la cocina, Yamato se apresuró a ponerse en pie guardando la armónica tras de si para darle la sorpresa de la buena noticia, pero Sora se le adelantó arrojándose a sus brazos sollozando.

-Mi amor, lo siento mucho.- lloraba sin descanso.

-Cielo no te lo vas a creer...- trató de tomar la palabra el rubio, pero la mujer seguía con su ensordecedor llanto.

-Por favor, no puedo seguir así, perdóname, haré todo lo que me pidas, cocinaré, limpiaré, todo, vas a vivir desde ahora como un rey, pero por favor, deja de mirarme así, perdóname…

Takeru presenciaba la escena con la mano en el pecho conmovido, las palabras también habían conmovido a Yamato, probablemente, aún sin tener su armónica es sus manos, al verla tan destrozada la perdonaría, pero es que ahora ya ni hacía falta.

-Cariño, no te preocupes….- habló pasándole la mano por la mejilla, para secar sus lágrimas.- si ya la…- paró de hablar al retumbarle una palabra en su cabeza, "haré todo lo que me pidas", era demasiado tentador como para desaprovecharlo.- ¿todo?.- preguntó alzando una ceja.

Sora se sorprendió porque parecía que Yamato al fin la iba a perdonar y Takeru empezó a matar a su hermano con la mirada, todo hacía indicar que iba alargar el sufrimiento de Sora para su propio beneficio.

-Sí Yamato, todo, tú no debes preocuparte por nada.- contestó entrecortada, pero ya sin llorar.

-También en… ya sabes… sexo.- le susurró esto último al oído.

Sora le miró angustiada, imaginándose el resto de su vida con las orejitas de Shrek interpretando a una marciana confusa dejándose hacer extraños experimentos por un astronauta pervertido de nombre Yamato. Pero no le quedaba otra, si era el precio por el perdón de su marido, lo asumiría.

-Sí, todo.- confirmó bajando el rostro.

Yamato comenzó con la típica risa nerviosa, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sora le miró extrañada, no parecía el hombre apenado y furioso de hace unos minutos, y al ver que se estaba delatando intentó conservar la compostura, regresando a su expresión de dureza.

-Bueno cariño, que conste que aún estoy enfadado, pero acepto tus disculpas y tu ofrecimiento.- dijo con un excesivo tono de perdonavidas.- y ahora, ve a terminar la cena que tengo hambre.- finalizó, dándole una pequeña palmada en el culo.

La mujer se sobresaltó por esa acción, pero no le recriminó, solo se planteó si de verdad ser la esclava de Yamato era mejor que ser ignorada por Yamato, y rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que ahora, sí que estaba en grandes apuros.

Se quedó escaneándola con una sonrisa pervertida, quiso compartir este momento dulce con su hermano, pero al verlo se le borró la sonrisa. Takeru le miraba con desaprobación cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Takeru, solo me voy a divertir, nos vamos a divertir, ya me entiendes.- le dio un codazo amistoso. Takeru prosiguió con su semblante serio.- oh venga, no la voy a tener así mucho tiempo, una semana, dos como mucho, luego esconderé la armónica en la habitación de Aiko y diré que la tenía la niña.

Takaishi continuó con su mirada de rechazo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que Sora se siente despreciable y culpable y tú puedes hacer que le desaparezca ese sentimiento enseñándole tu armónica y no lo haces porque prefieres tenerla de esclava?

-Oh, vamos.- bufó Yamato, no le gustaban las reprimendas y mucho menos de su hermano menor.- que ella también lo hizo mal, me ha tirado mi Halcón milenario, mis cromos, mis camisetas, se merece un castigo.

Estaba claro, que con esos argumentos no iba a convencer a su hermano, ni falta que le hacía, antes de que se chivase a Sora lo echó de casa sin ni siquiera darle de cenar y así su cabeza pudo volver a concentrarse en sus perversos planes.

…

La noche envolvía la ciudad por completo, y tras haber estado contemplando con sus padres ese cielo nocturno el cual vería ahora todas las noches, la pequeña Aiko Ishida ya estaba siendo arropada en su nueva cama.

-¿Puede dormir Garu conmigo?.- preguntaba, a pesar de que el perrito ya estaba arropado junto a ella.

-Claro que si cielito.- confirmó su padre dándole un beso en la frente.

-Bueno no sé si es….- intentó ser la voz de la razón Takenouchi, pero calló cuando Yamato la miró.

-Todo.- dijo simplemente y Sora asintió desalentada.

La niña se resistía a que sus padres abandonasen la habitación, porque por mucho que le gustase, estaba en un lugar nuevo para ella y le daba un poco de apuro dormir ahí.

-No te preocupes mi vida, estamos en frente.- le acarició Sora tiernamente.

-¿Puedo dormir con vosotros?

-¡No!.- se apresuró a responder Yamato. Él ya había hecho planes en los que la dulce Aiko no tenía cabida.

Sora volvió mirarle angustiada, ni se quería imaginar que había preparado Yamato como penitencia.

-Cariño, si tienes a Nyokimon, Gabu y Piyo están en el cuarto de al lado, y además aquí tienes a Garu.- calmó la mujer, acariciando por primera vez el cachorrito. Después de hacerlo, desvió la mirada a Yamato, que observaba la escena con una mirada cariñosa.

-¿Me dejas acariciar al perrito?.- pidió como una niña pequeña.

Y Yamato sonrió complacido.

-Sí.- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.- todo lo mío es tuyo, ya lo sabes.

Sora sentía que iba a enloquecer, pero es que este día había dado mucho de si y Yamato había pasado por tantos diferentes estados de ánimo que parecía un esquizofrénico. Lo bueno, que Yamato ya la miraba con el amor y la devoción de siempre, y a pesar de sus exigencias, la trataba delicadamente, lo inquietante, que desconocía el porque de este cambio, lo malo que sus suposiciones solo le llevaban a un camino, o la iba hacer vestirse de marcianita o la iba a hacer desempolvar su traje de tenis, ya que esa era otra de las mayores fantasías de Ishida, pero el caso, que iba a tener que ceder a todas sus ridiculeces el resto de su vida.

Ahora era Sora la que no quería abandonar el cuarto de su hija, pero cuando acabaron de arroparla y la durmieron contándole media docena de cuentos, los abnegados padres salieron de la habitación de la niña y a Yamato se le volvió a dibujar su sonrisa lujuriosa.

-Yama.- empezó en el corto trayecto a su habitación.- ¿ya no estás enfadado conmigo?

El hombre estaba en la nubes, por lo que no se enteró de la pregunta.

-Eh… ah… ya hemos llegado.- anunció abriendo la puerta.

-Yama.- volvió a llamar antes de entrar.- ¿me quieres?

Esta vez Yamato si que la escuchó y la miró con esa dulzura de la que solo él era capaz.

-Claro que si, mi cielo.- dijo dándole un afectuoso beso en los labios.

-¿Aunque sea una esposa horrenda que tira tus cosas?.- cuestionó, bajando la mirada con tristeza.

El rubio la tomó del mentón para levantarle el rostro.

-Te adoro tal y como eres, perdona por haber sido tan desagradable. Pero olvídalo todo, lo importante es que estamos aquí, en nuestra casa, en nuestra habitación… en nuestra cama.- concluyó en un sensual susurró empujándola hacia la habitación.

Nada más entrar, Yamato se arrojó sobre la cama quedando boca arriba, mirando a su mujer con travesura y deseo.

-Yamato Ishida..- comenzó el rubio con su explicación, Sora le miró con hastío pero atención, tendría que hacer lo que él le exigiese.- un apuesto astronauta cuya nave se averió al llegar a Tebe, uno de los satélites de Júpiter, al salir, no tenía oxigeno para respirar y quedó inconsciente. Me despierto ahora, en lo que parece la habitación de un autóctono del satélite. Y entonces entras tú, una Tebetana…

-¿Tebetana?.- se atrevió a cuestionar Sora.

-¡No interrumpas!… sí, una habitante de Tebe, que por supuesto nunca ha visto un humano tan sexy e irresistible como yo y no pude reprimir sus instintos más salvajes… te toca.- dio por concluida la pequeña introducción, esperando que Sora ya estuviese metida en el papel.

La mujer permaneció pensativa.

-Es decir, marcianita salvaje, ¿no?.- preguntó, para tener claro que esperaba Yamato de ella.

-Sí.- afirmó Yamato con cansancio, esta no era manera de concentrarse.

Lo bueno es que con una esposa tan abnegada y dispuesta a complacerle, no necesitaba concentrarse demasiado, en un segundo, Sora ya estaba encima suya, besándole con fiereza, el cuello, los labios, las orejas y todo lo visible de su cuerpo, completamente inmersa en su papel.

-Oh, astronauta Ishida, nunca pensé que los humanos fuesen tan guapos.- hablaba la mujer mordisqueándole los labios, mientras Yamato solo soltaba alguna que otra risa de satisfacción.

La habitante de Tebe pronto sintió curiosidad por explorar más el cuerpo de un humanoide, y por eso en un feroz movimiento le abrió la camisa, haciendo saltar por los aires todos los botones.

-Los botones.- dijo Yamato estupefacto, nunca había visto a Sora tan salvaje, realmente se había metido a conciencia en su papel.

-Ya te los coseré astronauta Yamato.- ronroneó la pelirroja, mientras besaba el desnudo pecho de su amante.

Y evidentemente que Yamato se sumergió con ella en este mundo de placer que le proporcionaba la indomesticable Jupiteriana.

Se estaba deleitando en uno de los pezones de su amado esposo, cuando movió un poco la pierna para mejorar la postura, y no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha pero a la vez confundida al sentir la dureza dentro de los pantalones de Yamato.

-Waa… cariño, no hecho ni empezar y ya estás así.- dijo con diversión.

-¿Huh?

Ni se enteró de lo que le hablaban. Pero Sora si sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, aunque esta vez, se sentía muy extraño, encontraba a chibi-Yamato demasiado orillado a la derecha y excesivamente duro.

-¿Qué raro?.- se extrañó, parando ya cualquier tipo de juego erótico.

Fue entonces cuando Ishida regresó del universo del placer eterno al mundo real y quedó sin habla al recordar que era lo que llevaba en su pantalón, o lo que es lo mismo, que era lo que Sora había confundido con su querido chibi-Yamato.

-¡Sí cariño!.- gritó tratando de desviar su atención.- ¡como me has puesto!, uf, sigue.

Sora conocía demasiado bien a ese hombre y sabía de sobra cuando sobreactuaba en la cama.

-Está muy duro.- hablaba, golpeando por encima del pantalón al supuesto chibi-Yamato.

Al cuarto golpe o así, Yamato se dio cuenta de que debía seguir con su actuación y emitió un quejido de dolor que no fue creíble para nadie.

-Parece así como….- proseguía Sora fulminado a su marido con la mirada.- ¡metálico!.- finalizó, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo del rubio y sacando la armónica.

Fueron los segundos más aterradores en la vida de Yamato. Sora no sabía que pensar, si Yamato había tenido la armónica desde el principio y le apetecía divertirse haciéndola sufrir, o si había aparecido como por arte de magia debajo del sofá, pero lo que si sabía es que le había engañado, mentido, utilizado, hacerle sentir la persona más despreciable del mundo. En estos momentos, deseaba acabar de una forma lenta y dolorosa con la vida de su amado.

Tras esos interminables segundos sin poder reaccionar, Yamato por fin supo que hacer.

-¿Estaba ahí?.- preguntó de nuevo sobreactuado.- ¡muchas gracias cariño!, ¡la has encontrado!

Iba a abrazarse a ella, pero cayó de morros contra la cama, Sora ya se había levantado, pero eso sí continuaba con su mirada de sicópata.

-¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando?

Yamato no se atrevió a mirarla, se quedó sentado en la cama, juntando sus dedos índices como tratando de pasar desapercibido.

-Aiko la cogió antes de que tirases la caja, me la dio justo antes de cenar y te lo iba a decir… pero… me dijiste eso de "haré todo lo que me digas"… y… bueno, ya me conoces.

-¿Tú eres idiota?.- preguntó Sora emulando la dureza que su esposo usase antes con ella.- ¿tú sabes lo mal que lo he pasado?, ¡y tu vas y no me dices nada, porque prefieres utilizarme para tus perversiones ridículas!.- gritó sin ocultar su rabia, arrojándole la dichosa armónica.

Tuvo que hacer un milagro, pero logró esquivar el arma arrojadiza.

-Mi amor.- trató de implorar a la reconocida comprensión de Sora, mientras se ponía prácticamente de rodillas, abrazándose a su vientre.- lo siento mucho cariño, te juro que no te iba a tener mucho tiempo con ese peso de conciencia y…

Era demasiado, lo tiró al suelo agitando las piernas, abrió la puerta y esta vez fue ella la que dio una orden.

-Fuera.

Yamato se arrastró de rodillas hasta Sora.

-Oh, venga cielo, perdóname, haré todo lo que digas, cocinaré, limpiaré…

La diseñadora sin cambiar su semblante de furia, empujó a su marido fuera de la habitación.

-Vete a la mierda.- dijo segundos antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

-¡Oh Sora!.- golpeó un par de veces la puerta, pero no hubo contestación.

Así permanecieron durante minutos e incluso horas, con Yamato pegado a un lado de la puerta tratando de que su esposa se ablandase y volviese a ser aceptado en el lecho conyugal y con Sora al otro lado, recordando este horroroso día, con la discusión con Ishida, con su visita al vertedero, y con el descubrimiento de este gran engaño.

Lo había estropeado y lo sabía, su día perfecto en la casa de sus sueños había vuelto a ser su pesadilla. Era curioso pero ya ni se acordaba de su armónica, su mente solo estaba puesta en Sora y en que le perdonase de una vez. Entonces comprendió como se había sentido Sora a lo largo del día, con sus desprecios y sus malas palabras, y supo que ni hasta el mayor tesoro valía el precio de una lágrima de su mujer. Ahora era él quien se sentía como un asqueroso moho, pensando en lo mal que lo habría pasado, probablemente, no, seguro que lo había pasado peor que él, ya que él mayor temor de Takenouchi siempre fue enojar a Yamato, despertar a la bestia, al hombre frío y sin sentimientos, y por desgracia en la tarde de hoy, había sido ese hombre con ella. Se sintió ridículo al pensar que jamás la perdonaría, ¿de que le serviría tener su armónica sino tenía a su inspiración?, ¿para volver a tocar melodías tristes y solitarias? No, definitivamente no deseaba ser ese Yamato, prefería seguir siendo como hasta ahora, el feliz marido de Sora Takenouchi, el hombre que tenía una vida tan plena que ni se acordaba de tocar su amada armónica, ya que últimamente solo la tocaba cuando se lo pedían, y casi siempre era Sora la que se lo pedía.

-Sora, lo siento mucho.- habló ahora con seriedad y arrepentimiento.- soy un estúpido, ninguna ridícula armónica es tan importante para mi que tú y que tus sentimientos. Eres lo que más amo, mi razón para vivir, para sonreír, mi todo. Sé que no merezco pasar esta noche a tu lado, muy seguramente no merezco pasar la vida a tu lado, pero aquí estoy, al otro lado de la puerta. Y pronto nos reconciliaremos, porque sí, porque la experiencia nos dije que no podemos permanecer demasiado tiempo enfadados, porque nos amamos demasiado. Y esta será la casa donde viviremos, esa será la cama donde concebiremos a nuestro próximo hijo, una de esas habitaciones será donde pongamos la cuna y donde tu te pasees con tu enorme tripa embarazada, mientras Aiko pone la manita para ver como se mueve su hermanito. Veremos a nuestros hijos crecer, probarse el uniforme del colegio, hacer fiestas de cumpleaños, traerse a los novios a cenar, veremos como echo a esos desgraciados por la ventana, como el perro aprende a sentarse, como Gabumon y Piyomon prosiguen con su tímida y pausado relación, como hacemos una fiesta de inauguración con todos nuestros amigos, veremos todo eso pasar y vivirlo, los dos juntos, agarrados de la mano como siempre lo hemos estado. Y algún día cuando seamos muy viejecitos estaremos en el jardín, recordando todo lo vivido en la casa de nuestra vida, la casa que juntos soñamos y recordaremos como fue el primer día que pasamos aquí, este día tan lleno de emociones, y recordaremos esa noche de amor que pasamos juntos y como vimos el amanecer abrazados desde la cama, porque así es como debe ser y así es como va a ser.

Finalizó el discurso manteniendo la frente pegada en la puerta claramente emocionado, Yamato no era de expresarse con palabras, pero cuando hablaba lo hacía siempre con el corazón. Fueron unos segundos eternos, tanto que por un momento pensó que estaba equivocado, que no conocía a Sora tanto como pensaba y que no le abriría la puerta. Pero la duda solo le duró media milésima porque enseguida la puerta se abrió y Yamato quedó frente a la mujer que le quitaba el sueño y se lo daba por igual desde los 11 años. Sonrió al contemplarla porque la vio simplemente hermosa, a sus ojos, siempre era lo más hermoso del universo.

Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, acabando el recorrido en la boca de ella, porque no podía evitarlo, estaba sonriendo mirando a su amado con ensoñación. Sin duda Yamato tenía razón, no podía estar demasiado tiempo enfadada con él.

-¿Por qué te querré tanto?.- preguntó la mujer como si fuese una maldición, al mismo tiempo que tiraba de la camisa rota de su marido y lo adentraba en la habitación.

Y ahí, en la habitación donde empezó todo, desde donde se creo el resto de su casa, Sora y Yamato pasaron la primera noche en su nuevo hogar, cumpliendo así los mayores deseos de ambos. Sora pudo ver el amanecer desde la cama abrazada a su querido marido, después de una noche para el recuerdo y supo que jamás se cansaría de despertarse ahí, y Yamato consiguió su mayor anhelo, su sueño de la infancia de una familia feliz, representado siempre en su cabeza con un perrito y un jardín.

**...**

**…**

**..**

**.**

La habitación estaba completamente vacía, dejando visibles esas paredes salmón rosáceo que tanto le costaron pintar a Yamato hace poco más de tres años. Irremediablemente Sora no pudo controlar las lágrimas al recordar cuando visualizó esa habitación en su mente, la habitación más bonita que había visto en su vida, la habitación de su pequeña. Ahora ya no quedaba nada dentro, ni un rastro de que hay hubiese vivido hasta hace unos días una niña de tres años. Estaba vacía, al igual que el resto del apartamento, porque por fin Sora y Yamato habían terminado su mudanza y ese día dejarían la llave de ese, que hasta entonces fue su hogar, en manos del próximo inquilino.

-Venga cielo, tenemos que volver a nuestra casa.- llamó Yamato, también emocionado, tirando de la mano de su esposa que se resistía a abandonar su pequeño apartamento.

-Es que, lo voy a echar de menos, he vivido muchas cosas aquí.- logró decir la pelirroja, sin dejar de escanear cada pared de ese lugar, con los ojos completamente cubiertos de lágrimas.

-Piensa en la de cosas que ya has vivido en nuestra nueva casa y la de cosas que vamos a vivir.- le alentó Ishida acariciando su rostro con ternura.

Ella sonrió y asintió conmovida. Su marido tenía razón, en una semana en su nueva casa ya acumulaba gran cantidad de recuerdos, pero no podía evitarlo, ese apartamento que dejaba había sido su feliz hogar durante aproximadamente 15 años, para ella ese apartamento siempre iba a tener un hueco en su corazón.

Se volteó una última vez ya en la puerta de la calle, para tratar de grabar cada rincón en su mente.

-Es la primera vez que voy a dejar un hogar de verdad, porque cuando me fui de casa de mis padres, sabía que mi casa en Odaiba iba a seguir estando ahí mientras ellos vivan, hasta siguen conservando mis pósters y mis trofeos de adolescente en mi habitación. Por eso siempre que voy ahí, recuerdo mi infancia, mi adolescencia, cuando me quedaba durante horas tirada en la cama mirando el teléfono esperando que llamases, cuando lloraba porque pensaba que no me ibas a llamar, cuando sonreía como una idiota porque me llamabas, cuando hacíamos los deberes juntos, cuando las chicas se quedaban a dormir en mi casa….- conformé hablaba con esa nostalgia, Yamato contagiándose de su esposa, se había colocado detrás suya rodeándole la cintura y apoyando el mentón en su hombro miraba el apartamento vacío con ella.- pero aquí es diferente, porque vendrán otros a vivir y yo no podré volver para recrear todo lo vivido y no quiero olvidar nada de esta etapa de mi vida.- finalizó apurada.

-No la vas a olvidar mi amor, porque todo eso viene con nosotros, en nuestros recuerdos y en nuestro corazón.- susurró Ishida con seguridad.

Sora suspiró abrazándose a los brazos con los que su marido la rodeaba, y echando la cabeza más para atrás, la recostó en el pecho del rubio

-Aún recuerdo cuando vine aquí a vivir.- susurró, dejando que los recuerdos invadieses su mente.

…

Unos jóvenes Sora y Yamato estaban parados en frente de la puerta de ese apartamento de Shibuya. Sora con una sonrisa de alegría e Ishida con una cara de incredulidad y desconfianza ya que, acababa de venir de visita, puesto que ahora estudiaba en EEUU y Sora le había secuestrado desde el aeropuerto sin darle ningún tipo de explicación, y le había llevado hasta ahí.

-Ya estamos.- dijo la pelirroja abriendo la puerta.- ¿te gusta?

Yamato entró con cierta cautela e hizo un primer reconocimiento sin saber muy bien lo que estaba mirando.

-¿Que es esto, Sora?

-Esto es… ¡mi apartamento de estudiante!.- exclamó mostrándolo con los brazos como si fuese una azafata.

-¿Apartamento?.- arqueó una ceja sin convencimiento. A priori, no le hacía ilusión que su amada Sora viviese sola.- ¿vas a vivir aquí?

-¡Sí!

-¿Sola?.- inquirió cada vez más alterado.

-¡Sí!.- respondió ella con la misma sonrisa de felicidad.

-¡¿Por qué?.- preguntó negando con la cabeza aterrado.

La mujer se sorprendió por esa reacción. No veía que tenía de malo, al fin y al cabo él estaba estudiando en la otra punta del mundo solo, ella también quería probar que era eso de la independencia. Aunque enseguida supo lo que le pasaba, Yamato sacaba su vena ultra protectora y posesiva, pero con los años, también había aprendido a dominar esa parte de su novio.

-Yami...- susurró acercándose a él mimosa.- es perfecto, así, cuando vengas de visita en vez de quedarte en casa de tu padre, podrás quedarte aquí.- finalizó dándole un sensual beso en los labios.

Poco a poco a Yamato la idea le fue convenciendo.

-Quieres decir que… ¿estaremos solos?, ¿tú y yo?, ¿viviendo juntos?.- terminó de preguntar contagiándosele la sonrisa provocativa de su novia.

No era para menos, sería la primera vez que pudiesen disfrutar de intimidad plena a todas horas del día en una casa.

-¡Claro que sí!.- afirmó estirando del brazo a su novio satisfecha por esta victoria.- mira te he dejado dos cajones en el armario y una balda en el baño para tus cosas, si necesitas más dime y…

Yamato ya estaba a años luz de lo que dijese su novia, recreando en su cabeza la de perversiones que podría hacer en una casa para ellos dos solos.

-Podremos pasearnos desnudos….- concluyó con ilusión, tras su momento de reflexión.

Sora le miró con desconcierto y apuro, pero ya era tarde para reprimirle, Yamato no se lo pensó más y ya la cargaba en dirección al dormitorio. En realidad primero se equivocó y entró al baño, puesto que aún no conocía la casa, pero finalmente logró encontrar el dormitorio y disfrutar por primera vez de una cama para ellos dos, sin miedo a ser interrumpidos por ningún progenitor, digimon, hermano molesto o amigo bocazas.

…

Sonrió con travesura al recordar ese día, mientras balanceaba a su todavía emocionada esposa hacia los lados. Y juntos comenzaron a compartir la infinidad de recuerdos que les venían a la mente.

-Mira, ahí fue donde Gabumon vomitó después de comerse de una sentada todo el pastel de tu 25 cumpleaños.- señaló Sora un rincón.

-Y ahí fue donde hicimos el amor.- señaló Yamato el sofá.

-Ahí fue donde me sorprendiste probándome el traje de novia.

-Sí, y ahí fue donde después hicimos el amor.- volvió Yamato a recordar con nostalgia.

-Ahí fue donde te comunicaron que habías sido admitido en las pruebas para ser astronauta.- habló Sora señalando la pared donde colgaba el teléfono de la cocina.

-Y ahí fue donde después lo celebramos haciendo el amor.- señaló Yamato la mesa de la cocina.

Sora torció un poco el rostro para mirar a su marido con fatiga.

-Cariño, intenta recordar algún momento en donde no estemos desnudos, ¿quieres?

Ishida bajó las orejitas como cual perrito regañado.

-Está bien, mira.- señaló la puerta del baño.- ahí es donde vimos juntos el test de embarazo de Aiko.

Sora sonrió de felicidad por recordar a su pequeña niña. Pero así era, ese apartamento había sido su primer hogar y por eso siempre sería especial y lo tendrían presente.

-Y ahí en tus brazos, es donde dijo su primera palabra.- expresó la mujer, de nuevo sin poder controlar sus lágrimas.

-Como olvidarlo… mon, mon, mon…- imitó el rubio las inocentes primeras palabras de su hija.- y mira, ahí es donde dio sus primeros pasos.

Sora miró hacia donde señalaba su esposo y se extrañó.

-Yama, no fue ahí, fue ahí.- señaló otra esquina.- agarrándose a la mesita.

-No.- negó Ishida con convencimiento.- fue ahí, apoyándose en el sofá.

La mujer dio una exhalación, como si hubiese recordado algo importante, y cuando sintió la mirada petrificante de su marido, tragó saliva atemorizada.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- cuestionó Yamato soltándola, para que se voltease y la tuviese en frente.

-Mi amor no te enfades.- suplicó la mujer, agarrándole del jersey con cara de niña buena.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- repitió Ishida, cada vez con más enojo.

-Verás… eh, cuando se apoyó en el sofá y dio esos pasitos, no eran exactamente sus primeros pasos.- empezó la mujer apurada, Yamato fue frunciendo el ceño cada vez más disgustado.- se había puesto de pie esa mañana, en la esquina que te digo, lo que pasa es que tu estabas trabajando y… iba a decírtelo, pero sé como eres y te habrías puesto cardíaco por habértelos perdido y seguro que habrías hecho alguna estupidez como dejar el trabajo o llevarte a la niña al trabajo o instalar cámaras por toda la casa para no perderte nada y… bueno, lo dejé pasar.

Cerró los ojos esperando la furia de su esposo, pero el enfado de Yamato no llegó muy lejos, se quedó en un pataleó infantil más enfadado consigo mismo que con su mujer.

-¡Sora!.- exigió medio haciendo pucheros.- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?, dime, ¿cuantas cosas más me he perdido de nuestra hija?

-Nada importante.- aseguró la mujer, tratando de disimular.

Mirada inquisidora de Ishida.

-Eh… ah… bueno, tampoco dijo papá por primera vez cuando tú crees, lo había dicho antes.- confesó bajando el rostro.

-¿Qué?.- se alarmó por completo el rubio.- ¿Cuándo?, ¿con quien?

-Se lo llamó a Takeru.- dijo a todo correr, Yamato ya estaba sufriendo una parada cardíaca.- se confundiría, como os parecéis.- la moral de Yamato estaba siendo atropellada en esos momentos por el metro de lo baja que estaba.- podría haber sido pero, podría habérselo llamado a Taichi.

Ishida emitió un sonido de medio disgusto complacido, dentro de lo malo, fue lo menos malo.

Pero ya no había tiempo para sacar a la luz más mentiras, engaños y recuerdos, ya era hora de que abandonasen ese apartamento para siempre.

-Bueno cielo, es hora de irnos, nosotros y nuestros recuerdos.- encaminó la marcha Ishida, tras reponerse de su ataque al corazón.

-Sí.- asintió finalmente la mujer, sonriendo por última vez a esa casa.

Iba a cerrar la puerta pero en ese momento no pudo, Yamato se había quedado inmóvil, en trance, y Sora supo enseguida, al ver su sonrisa pícara, en que estaba pensando.

-Ni lo sueñes.- negó dando un paso para atrás.

-Hemos dejado la cama, ¿verdad?.- preguntó andando hacia ella, adentrándola así de nuevo en la casa.

-Yamato, que ya no es nuestro piso, un poco de respeto.

-Se merece una despedida por todo lo alto.- siguió en sus trece, acorralándola cada vez más.

-¡Yamato!, ¡no!.- se puso seria y firme Sora.

Ishida se despegó de ella, la observó y se adentró con naturalidad a la habitación en donde tantas veces se habían amado.

-¿A dónde vas?.- cuestionó la pelirroja apurada.

-No te preocupes.- asomó un poco la cabeza.- solo voy a echarme una última siesta, ¡desnudo!.- gritó esa palabra fuertemente.- vete a casa, si quieres.

Takenouchi permaneció un segundo en el salón, maldiciendo a su marido y a sus ideas ridículas. Tomó una decisión, ni en un millón de años le concedería este capricho a Yamato. Ella era una mujer con principios, no iba acostándose en las camas de otros, por mucho que hasta ese día esa cama hubiese sido suya. No, definitivamente, por mucho que lo pidiese Yamato, Sora Takenouchi no iba a entrar en esa habitación. No, señor.

-Waa… ¡nos dejamos aquí las orejitas de Shrek!.- se oyó a Yamato ilusionado.

-¡Al demonio!.- maldijo la mujer su asquerosa debilidad, ya empezando a desvestirse camino hacia su ex habitación.- Oh, astronauta Yamato, ¿su nave se ha averiado en Marte?, no se preocupe, yo cuidaré de usted…

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: nada, espero que os haya gustado, entretenido o las dos. Como veis he descubierto que soy incapaz de mantener este fic demasiado tiempo en stand-by. Lo adoro demasiado y sobre todo me relaja mucho escribir los capítulos ligeros, intento de cómicos con los que compongo este fic. Es una droga para mi. No sé cuando haré el próximo capí, supongo que cuando menos me los espere el gusanito por este fic me volverá a invadir, dejando mis demás proyectos de lado para hacerle caso a este.

Nada más, me despido hasta la próxima y por cierto, ¡solo faltan 3 meses para el aniversario sorato! Recordad que este año hay que celebrarlo al máximo ya que se cumplen 10 años desde que se creo, (bueno en el 2012 también celebraré el décimo aniversario jeje, por celebrar que no quede) Que eso, desde aquí animo a todas/os sorato fans a que preapren un regalito de aniversario y consigamos que los soratos llenen por completo la página ese día mágico. Lo bueno es que tengo tres meses por delante para continuar dándoos la lata jeje, ¡repoblemos el mundo de soratos!

Domo Arigato! **soratolove/sorato4ever**


	11. El príncipe y la florista

**Capítulo 11:**

**EL PRÍNCIPE Y LA FLORISTA**

En ese momento, el "maravilloso" gran reloj de cuerda que ocupaba toda la entrada, digno regalo de la abuela Takaishi para la inauguración del nuevo hogar, estaba dando las nueve de la noche. Pero una de las muchas maravillas que tenía ese reloj que había pertenecido a un aristócrata francés o había sido comprado en un rastrillo parisino, según quien contase la historia, o la abuela o el abuelo de Yamato, a parte de su gran tamaño, de su color dorado intenso, tanto que hasta había que mirarlo con gafas de sol y de sus figurillas, esas sí, de aristócratas franceses bailando una danza barroca digna de la época de reinado del "Rey Sol", eran sus campanadas. Ese sonido que había hecho tanto a Sora como a Yamato amar a ese reloj y tener más cariño si puede a la familia francesa del rubio. Ese apasionante sonido que no solo sonaba cada hora, sino cada media hora desconcentrándoles de cualquier actividad que estuviesen haciendo, dándoles sustos de muerte, (Yamato ya había estado a punto de cortarse los dedos con el cuchillo siete veces de lo mucho que retumbaban esas campanadas) y por supuesto sin dejarles dormir media hora seguida.

Menos mal que esto pasó solamente el primer mes, luego ya ese sonido dejó de perturbarles y no porque ya se hubiesen acostumbrado y sus oídos fuesen inmunes, sino porque descubrieron que si dejaban de darle cuerda, el reloj también dejaría de sonar, y de esa forma consiguieron que la paz y el tan preciado silencio volviese a su recién estrenado hogar, pero esa noche, el reloj otra vez estaba haciendo de las suyas, ¿Cómo era posible? La respuesta era una linda niña rubia de tres años que enseguida hecho en falta las, para ella, graciosas campanadas, y como todo, capricho que quería ese dulce angelito, capricho que conseguía, y así fue como el maldito reloj francés se salió con la suya, continuó dando las campanadas y por lo tanto desesperando a los pacientes padres de Aiko.

Pero lo bueno de la adorable niña Ishida-Takenouchi, es que tenía la capacidad de abstraerse de cualquier ruido cuando presenciaba algo que le agradase más, y por lo tanto, esas ruidosas campanadas ni eran escuchadas por ella.

Y ahí, sentada a las piernas de su padre, compartía con él y con la televisión la alegre cancioncilla que indicaba que ya era de dormir.

-"… _hasta mañana, los digis y los niños, nos vamos a la cama, nos vamos a la cama, ¡hasta mañana!".- _finalizó la canción del programa televisivo de más existo entre los niños, "Los digis", un programa presentado enteramente por digimons bebés.

-¡Adiós!, ¡adióoos!.- despedía con entusiasmo Aiko moviendo su manita.

Yamato también lo hacía, casi con el mismo entusiasmo que su hija, pero eso sí, con una sonrisa de fascinación al contemplarla, definitivamente con su paternidad había vuelto a su infancia. Deseaba vivir y disfrutar con su hija toda esa infancia que por el divorcio de sus padres quedó cortada para siempre.

Pero a pesar de que tuviese en ocasiones un comportamiento mucho más infantil que el de la niña, todavía era el padre y debía comportarse como tal.

-Bueno cielito, los digis ya se han ido a dormir, así que tú también tienes que ir a la cama.- habló, mirando a su hija con adoración.

La niña echó la cabeza para atrás, para que sus ojos chocasen con el rostro de su progenitor.

-No quiero.- dijo con tristeza.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó el padre alarmado por esa cara de desolación de su hija.

-Porque no está Nyokimon.

Yamato esbozó una sonrisa, acarició la cara de su primogénita con ternura, para luego levantarse del sofá cargándola entre sus brazos.

-Cielito, está en el Digimundo con Gabu y Piyo. Es su mundo, a veces quieren quedarse ahí, tienes que entenderlo.

-¿Les gusta el Digimundo más que yo?.- preguntó la niña, poniendo una carita de desamparo que derritió a su padre.

-Claro que no cielito.- comenzó Yamato apurado, buscando una excusa lo suficientemente buena, y lo más difícil, que complaciese a Aiko, pero por suerte le vino sola, en forma de animal con cuatro patas.- ¡mira!, ¡duerme con Garu!.- señaló al cariñoso perrito, que se acercaba a ellos.

Como buen perro, había crecido mucho en estos cinco meses que llevaba en la familia y por eso, ya hacía tiempo que Sora no veía con buenos ojos que ese animal, ya más grande que su hija, durmiese con su niña, no por miedo a que le hiciese algo, ya que Garu seguía siendo tan cariñoso, juguetón y bueno, sobretodo con Aiko que el primer día, sino por miedo a que se moviese más de la cuenta en mitad de la noche y acabase aplastando a su querida hija.

-¿Puede?.- preguntó la niña con ilusión.- mamá ya no le deja.

Ishida sabía que se llevaría una reprimenda de su mujer, pero por ver esos ojitos brillantes de su hija, valía la pena, y sobretodo, que ya no le podía decir que no.

-Bueno, pero Garu va a ser muy bueno, ¿verdad?.- habló con el perro, que miraba a su amo moviendo el rabito con total felicidad.- dormirá en los pies y no se moverá, ¿verdad?, muy bien Garu, siéntate.

El perro ni se inmutó, Aiko miró a su padre con desconcierto por la poca autoridad que tenía con su mascota, y Yamato sonrió con nerviosismo a su hija, si veía que ni el perro le hacía caso, perdería por completo la autoridad con ella para siempre.

-Garu… venga, siéntate, ¡siéntate!

Nada, el perro continúo igual, cinco meses con él y todavía no había conseguido que obedeciese ninguna orden, al igual que Aiko, ese perro estaba terriblemente malcriado.

-No te hace caso.- narró la niña con inocencia.

Yamato tragó saliva apurado. Esto ya era personal, tenía que seguir conservando su dignidad delante de su hija.

-Claro que me lo hace, venga Garu, ¡siéntate!.- y por supuesto que Garu no se sentó, así que Yamato tuvo que recurrir a otra táctica.- no, mejor, continúa de pie, moviendo el rabito y mirándonos.

Miró de reojo a su hija, que todavía permanecía en sus brazos, para ver si seguía siendo su héroe, el hombre capaz de hacer todo y al que todo el mundo obedecía, o había descubierto la aterradora verdad, es decir, que no infundía respeto ni a su perro. Respiró de alivió y sonrió de satisfacción al ver la cara de su hija.

-¡Hala!, te ha hecho caso, es la primera vez que Garu hace caso.- explicó Aiko con entusiasmo, mirando a su padre con adoración.

Sí, de momento, Yamato Ishida seguía siendo el gran héroe de su pequeña hija.

-Bueno, soy tu padre, el hombre más convincente del mundo, además de guapo, inteligente y encantador.

Se notaba que la abuela de Yamato vivía en Francia, y también su deseo de que para su hija siempre fuese el hombre perfecto, ya que mientras ella lo viese de esa forma, no miraría a otros chicos y eso era lo que Yamato quería evitar a toda costa. Deseaba ser el hombre más importante en la vida de su hija para siempre.

-¡Sííí!.- asintió la niña abrazándose al cuello de su amado padre con felicidad.

El rubio correspondió el abrazo con gran alegría, tratando de no emocionarse demasiado. Los abrazos de su hija siempre eran entrañables, sinceros y repletos de inocencia y esa sensación le llegaba directa al corazón, pensando en los tiempos en que creía que nunca experimentaría algo así, que su corazón estaba helado tanto para amar como para ser amado. Hace mucho tiempo que se dio cuenta de su error, gracias a su querida mujer, su corazón se derritió y gracias a su hija ahora siempre estaba cálido y abierto para recibir amor y por supuesto mostrarlo.

-Venga cielito.- separó el asfixiante abrazo de la rubia.- ya es hora de ir a la cama.

Yamato, ya empezó a caminar, pero vio algo que de nuevo le hizo detenerse y no era otra cosa que la cara de abandono de su hija.

-¿Qué pasa mi cielito?

-¿Y mamá?, yo quiero que me arrope mamá y me de el beso de buenas noches.- pidió la pequeña.

-Ya te lo dará cuando vuelva, lo prometo. No importa que estés dormida, ella siempre te lo da. De hecho hay muchas veces que se levanta por las noches solo para darte un beso.

-Pero yo quiero que me lo de ahora.- suplicó, tirando del cuello de la camisa a su padre, para tratar así de conseguir lo que desea, como siempre.

-Ahora está trabajando, pero volverá muy pronto y te lo dará. Venga cielito, no estés triste.- pidió Ishida, incapaz de ver la cara afligida de su pequeña.

-¿Trabajando?, ¿y donde trabaja?, ¿está en la Luna como tú?.- preguntó la niña con gran convencimiento en sus palabras.

Yamato soltó una carcajada por ese inocente comentario.

-No cariño, mamá diseña, ya lo sabes, hace dibujos muy bonitos.- Aiko miró a su padre todavía no muy convencida.- ¿no te acuerdas el kimono tan bonito que llevaste al templo?, lo hizo mamá, especialmente para ti.

La pequeña volvió a sonreír por recordar esa prenda que tanto le gustó llevar.

-¡Tenía muchos dibujos!, ¡y hasta salía Nyokimon!

En efecto, por petición, más bien grandes lloros y pataleos de su hija, a Sora no le quedó más remedio que bordar un Nyokimon en el precioso estampado del kimono que vistió su hija cuando la presentaron al templo.

-Sí, era muy bonito, pues ahora estará haciendo otros vestidos igual de bonitos que ese.- confirmó el padre satisfecho. Nuevamente había conseguido devolver la sonrisa a su hija.

-¿Para mí?.- preguntó ilusionada.

-Eh… sí, para ti todos.- asintió Ishida, por decir algo.

Sabía que cuando Sora llegase a casa y la terremoto Ishida no parase de pedirle sus kimonos imaginarios, de nuevo se llevaría una merecida reprimenda de su mujer, pero otra vez concluyó que valdría la pena con tal de seguir viendo la mirada con la que le obsequiaba ahora su hija.

Tras solventar esta pequeña crisis, Yamato, por tercera vez en la noche, iba a intentar llevar a la cama a su diablilla con cara de ángel.

-Venga cielito, vamos a dormir.

-¡Carrera!.- pidió la niña forcejeando entre los brazos de Yamato.- ¡carrera!.- exclamó con autoridad.

El hombre suspiro.

-Está bien.- accedió mientras depositaba a la niña en el suelo.- una, dos…

Para antes de que terminase, Aiko ya corría como un balín escaleras arriba, seguida del fiel Garu.

-¡Eso es trampa!.- exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa, siguiendo los pasos de su hija.

Adredemente despacio, para darle la victoria a su hija y con amplia ventaja, Yamato por fin se asomó a la habitación, eso sí, fingiendo que estaba terriblemente cansado. La pequeña que ya estaba sobre su cama, jugueteando con el perro, sonrió victoriosa al ver a sus padre en esas lamentables condiciones.

-¡Gané!, ¡eres más lento que un Agumon cojo!.- provocó la rubia.

-No es que yo sea lento, es que tú eres muy rápida.- le siguió el juego Yamato, mientras entraba y se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

En seguida se apresuró a realizar su labor de padre, es decir, tratar que el perro se quedase a los pies, evidentemente no lo consiguió y arropar a su hija hasta las orejas, era de esperar que con lo revoltosa que era tampoco lo consiguiese.

-¿Me cuentas un cuento papi?.- pidió Aiko, revolviéndose entre las sábanas para acabar con la mitad del cuerpo destapada.

Yamato presenció esa escena con resignación, tendría que esperar a que durmiese para taparla como es debido.

-¿Cual quieres?.- comenzó Yamato, mirando la pila de cuentos infantiles.- ¿el de tu tío?, "La pajarita cariñosa y el lobito gruñón" es muy bonito.

-Ya me lo sé.- protestó la pequeña, le habían contado ese cuento un millón de veces.- quiero uno nuevo, que no lo hayas contado nunca.

Yamato entendió a la perfección al ver a su hija, que no descansaría hasta que le diesen lo que quería. Había puesto esa cara que conocía tan bien pero en el rostro de Sora, la cara de "se hará lo que yo digo sí o sí".

-Vale.- asintió, como hacía también con Sora.

Desvió la mirada al techo, él no era bueno improvisando cuentos, por eso trató de hacer memoria de alguno que se supiese y aún no hubiese contado a su hija.

-Quiero uno en el que salga un príncipe.- empezó la niña con determinación.

-Un príncipe.- repitió Yamato pensativo.

-Un príncipe tan guapo como mi papá.- repitió Aiko con orgullo de hija y sonrojando un poco a su padre.- también quiero que salgan flores y música y, y, y ¡digimons!.

Sus palabras salían a la par que su entusiasmo e imaginación crecían.

El astronauta comenzó a hacer gestos de desconcierto, no existían demasiados cuentos de digimons, pero entonces su mirada chocó con la foto que Aiko tenía en su estantería. La foto de familia que se habían hecho al poco de llegar a esa casa, donde salían todos los componentes de la familia Ishida Takenouchi; humanos, digimons y hasta el perro. Pensó, que cualquier historia que contase de su vida tendría todos los elementos que había pedido Aiko y sonrió al darse cuenta de cual era la historia que más deseaba contar.

-De acuerdo.- dijo, arropando de nuevo a su hija, ya que hasta ese momento estaba saltando sobre la cama, haciendo gestos con los brazos por la cantidad de cosas que quería que tuviese su cuento.

-Quiero también que tenga un dragón.- dijo Aiko, destapándose otra vez. Por lo visto, ya llevaba rato diciendo absurdeces.

-Un dragón.- repitió el compañero de Gabumon con cara de circunstancias.- bueno, haré lo que pueda.

-Y también ninjas y samuráis y…

-¡Está bien!.- se apresuró a cortar Yamato antes de que su hija pidiese demasiadas extravagancias y viese imposible meterlas todas en su cuento.

La niña se calló en el acto y con carita de buena miró a su padre con atención, para empaparse de todas las palabras que saliesen de su boca.

-Se llama "El príncipe y la florista"…

-¿Y el dragón?.- interrumpió Aiko con decepción, esperaba que todas sus peticiones ya saliesen desde el título.

-Ya aparecerá.- contestó Ishida con la paciencia de un padre.- ahora escucha. Esto ocurrió hace mucho, mucho tiempo…

-¿Cuánto?.- interrumpió de nuevo la impaciente niña.

-Pues mucho.- contestó Yamato con apuro. Esta no era manera de concentrarse.

-¿Un año?.- cuestionó la rubia. Para ella, un año ya era una gran eternidad.

-No, máaaaas.- habló Ishida tratando de sonar misterioso.

-¿Dos años?

Ishida bajó la cabeza descompuesto, con razón siempre dejaba este trabajo a Sora, ella era mucho más paciente y sobre todo imaginativa y buena narradora. Cuando Sora hablaba, Aiko sí que se quedaba en completo silencio escuchándola embelesada.

-Más cariño, más.

-¿Un mes?.- volvió a preguntar Ishida hija.

-Eh… mil años.- finalizó Yamato, para que no siguiese más con el tema.

-¡Hala!.- exclamó la niña alucinada.- y entonces tú, ¿cuantos años tenías?

El astronauta cayó en un completo abismo, para su hija era un viejo milenario. Agitó la cabeza no queriendo dar importancia a esto y decidió que debía avanzar el cuento o seguirían discutiendo estas absurdeces toda la noche.

-Unos pocos hija.- afirmó Ishida, para evitar más preguntas indiscretas.- el caso, que en un lugar muy milenario…

-¿Qué lugar?.- preguntó la niña con su adorable vocecita, que en estos momento a Yamato le pareció la del mismísimo Satanás.

-Eh… pues un lugar en el que vivían dragones.- hizo hincapié en la palabra, que al llegar a los oídos de Aiko hizo que sonriese fascinada, por fin salían los dragones.- y digimons, ninjas y también algún que otro samurai justiciero.

Ahí había estado hábil, había metido todas las peticiones estrafalarias al principio y así podría contar el cuento con tranquilidad, pero una vez más, Aiko demostró que iba cien pasos por delante de su padre.

-¿Y como se llamaban?

-Eh, ah, uh….- la pregunta le pilló a Yamato desprevenido, pero finalmente logró improvisar.- eh, pues Taichi y…

-¿Cómo titoichi?.- interrumpió por enésima vez la compañera de Nyokimon.

-Eh sí, que causalidad, ¿no?.- rió con nerviosismo.- y Takeru, Koushiro, Hikari, Miyako, Mimi, Jyou, Iori, Ken y luego estaba el ninja más torpe y estúpido de todos llamado Daisuke. Pero en ese reino de ninjas y samuráis…

-¡Y dragones!.- exclamó Aiko con autoridad.

-Y dragones, no me olvido de los dragones tranquila, también vivía un príncipe encantador, con largos cabellos dorados, ojos zafiro y montado siempre en su corcel Garuru.

-Que príncipe más feo.- negó la niña, minando la moral de su padre.- ¿y Garuru como era?

-El príncipe no era feo.- musitó para sí mismo medio deprimido.- pues Garuru era un ser mitológico medio digimon y dragón que sabía artes marciales y tenía forma de lobo.

-¿Como Garurumon?.- preguntó la niña, llevando la paciencia de su padre a límites insospechados.

-Sí, como Garurumon, que casualidad, ¿no?.- intentó disimular de nuevo muy malamente.

-El caso, que el príncipe era un virtuosos de la música, tocaba varios instrumentos como el extraño y muy antiguo aparato con seis cuerdas…

-¿Como una guitarra?.- interrumpió la niña con su característica inocencia y perdiendo cualquier tipo de misterio que Yamato quisiese dar al relato.

-Sí hija, parecido. Pero también el más inquietante aparato de cuatro cuerdas…

-¿Cómo un bajo?

-Sí hija, parecido también.- asintió Yamato cada vez más desganado. Definitivamente no era bueno para dar emoción y toques misteriosos a los cuentos.- pero bueno, pasaba que a finales de año se hacía una gran fiesta en el reino muy antigua, en el que se daban regalos y el príncipe daba un gran concierto…

-¿Cómo la Navidad?

-Em, algo así, solo que eras los samuráis montados en dragones los que repartían los regalos…

...

Ninguno de los dos había sido consciente, ya que su llegada había sido camuflada por el toque de la media hora del detestable reloj francés de la entrada, pero Sora Takenouchi hacía rato que estaba en el hogar.

Al entrar y no ver a su marido en el salón esperándola, supuso que todavía estaría acostando a la trasto de su hija, por ello se apresuró a ir a la habitación, pero no llegó a entrar. Simplemente no deseaba estropear ese dulce momento padre-hija, además que le parecía divertido escuchar a Yamato tratando de contar un cuento con Aiko poniéndole en evidencia a cada palabra, por eso, permaneció espiando esa tierna estampa tras la puerta. Tardó muy poco en darse cuenta que era lo que le estaba contando Yamato a su hija, ya que si le quitaban los dragones, los ninjas, los samuráis y los extraterrestres (una nueva ocurrencia de Aiko), ese cuento se parecía mucho a lo que pasó una Nochebuena hace tantos años, le estaba contando como empezaron a salir juntos Yamato y ella.

La verdad que al principio le desconcertó un poco, ¿Yamato era un príncipe y ella una simple florista?, pero prosiguió escuchándolo con máxima atención, hasta que llegó a una frase que nunca pensó que escucharía, literalmente, Yamato le contó a su hija que "la florista tuvo mucha suerte ya que de todas las chicas del reino, el maravilloso y encantador príncipe la eligió a ella". Fue demasiado, en un segundo, a Sora se le cayó su mundo encima.

Dejó de escuchar, encaminándose a su habitación completamente abatida y fraguando un gran enfado, ¿así que eso era lo que Yamato pensaba de ella?, ¿así era como la veía?, ¿simplemente debía estar agradecida porque él, con todas las chicas para escoger, la eligió a ella?, ¿que clase de amor era ese?, y lo peor, ¿Qué clase de historia le estaba contando a su hija?

En estos momentos todo había desaparecido, su Yamato necesitado de amor ya no existía. Él era un príncipe que simplemente le hizo un favor a la florista de turno. ¿Así es como empezó su relación?, ¿su historia de amor?, ¿sería cierto? ¿Y si fuese así?, ¿y si Yamato la aceptó solo para no hacerle daño?, ¿y si no la amase de verdad? Estos terribles pensamientos cruzaron su mente, originado en sus ojos unas amargas lágrimas. Se sentía ridícula, como si en un segundo hubiese despertado de su cuento de hadas, de su vida perfecta y hubiese descubierto la realidad, que en su matrimonio y en su relación con Ishida nunca hubo amor, solo compasión.

Lo más probable es que se estuviese montando uno de sus dramas, pero pese a lo que pudiese parecer, ya que ella siempre daba los consejos y trataba de mostrase entera, Sora Takenouchi era tremendamente insegura con sus sentimientos. Por eso le costó tanto decirle la verdad a Yamato, sentía que él nunca la amaría, incluso después, en más de una ocasión se preguntó si la quería realmente o si solo estaba con ella porque sí, para no disgustarla. Se casaron y hasta tuvieron una hija, la mayor muestra de su amor, le costaba pensar que todo fuese una farsa. No. No lo era, Yamato la amaba, tendría que ser así porque sino sería el ser más mentiroso y falso del universo, pero, ¿y si simplemente se acostumbró a ella?, ¿y si lo que siempre creyó como su gran historia de amor no fuese cierto?, ¿y si Yamato sólo estuviese a su lado para no estar solo, para tener esa familia que siempre deseó?

Ajeno a lo que su improvisado cuento había causado a su espectadora ocasional, Yamato tremendamente satisfecho de sí mismo, porque por fin había conseguido dormir al tsunami rubio, ya se dirigía nuevamente al piso de abajo para esperar a su mujer, pero le extrañó y llamó la atención ver la luz de su dormitorio encendida, juraría que él no había pasado por ahí.

Con cierta cautela, terminó de abrir la puerta y respiró y sonrió aliviado al ver a Sora sentada en la cama, ¿Quién podría ser sino?

-Mi amor, ¿Cuándo has vuelto?.- saludó Ishida agachándose para besar a su mujer, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que ella se levantó bruscamente rechazando cualquier muestra de cariño de Ishida.

-¿Estás bien?.- se interesó con seriedad viendo como Sora le daba la espalda no sin antes pasar las manos por sus mejillas, era obvio que había llorado.- ¿ha ocurrido algo?

Silencio demoledor.

-Mi amor, dime que pasa, por favor.- suplicó Yamato angustiado, tomando del brazo a la pelirroja para volverla.

-No me toques.- se revolvió ella.

Yamato dejó de tocarla mirándola desconcertado, ella no le solía decir eso, mucho menos con ese desprecio.

-No me asustes cielo, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?, no sé, dímelo tú.- desafió Takenouchi.

Yamato dio un paso hacia atrás asustado, tratando de hacer memoria de que cosas había hecho mal últimamente, y lo peor, de cuales se había enterado Sora.

-Es ah… ¿es por esos zapatos que te comió el perro?, lo siento de verdad, mañana mismo te compro otros.

-¿Qué zapatos?.- arrugó las cejas extrañada. No conocía esa información.

-Ah… ningunos.- disimuló Yamato, si ella no había echado de menos sus zapatos, no sería él quien le recordase su existencia, bueno, su ya no existencia gracias a las travesuras de Garu.

La mujer levantó las manos en señal de desprecio, lo último que le apetecía era escuchar las payasadas de su esposo.

-Yamato déjame en paz. Lo sé todo, sé lo que significo para ti, ¿es así verdad?, tú un príncipe y yo una florista. Menos mal que el generoso príncipe tuvo compasión de mí.

Sora ya despotricaba en otro mundo.

-¿Es por el cuento?.- se preguntó Ishida extrañado, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar, ya que en seguida le preocupó otra cosa.- cielo no grites así, vas a despertar a la niña.

-¡Siempre fue así, verdad!.- exclamó Takenouchi inmersa en su ataque de histerismo.- ¡nunca me amaste!, lo que sentiste fue pena de mí, me elegiste como podrías haber elegido a cualquier otra. ¡Nunca signifique nada para ti!

Ishida ni pestañeó de lo estupefacto que estaba, no daba crédito a lo que oía, tanto que hasta se pensó que estaba en una cámara oculta, pero no, Sora estaba demasiado descompuesta y alterada como para que fuese una broma.

-¿De que estás hablando?.- musitó contagiándose de la amargura de su mujer.

-Y lo peor es que no tuviste valor para decírmelo y vas y se lo dices a nuestra hija, a nuestra pequeña. Mira hija, te quiero mucho pero quiero que sepas que tú madre podría haber sido cualquier otra ya que la elegí porque sí, si otra hubiese traído unas galletas antes, esa sería tu madre.- imitaba Sora la voz de Yamato, de una forma bastante hiriente.

-Basta ya, ¿Por qué dices eso?.- trató de buscar una lógica Ishida, a cada palabra más afectado.

-¡Que te he oído!.- gritó la mujer con desprecio.- ahora sé por fin lo que pensaste de mí y seguro que es lo que sigues pensando de mí, ¡oh pobrecita Sora!, nadie la quiere, tendré que casarme con ella, ¿era tu buena obra del día?

-¡Basta ya!.- gritó Yamato perdiendo los nervios.

Era demasiado horroroso para él escuchar a Sora hablando así de sus sentimientos, ya que si eso fuese cierto le transformaban en un monstruo incapaz de amar, y lo que más le afectaba era que durante un tiempo, él pensó así de sí mismo, que era un monstruo que lo único que hacía era dañar a los que amaba. No quería que Sora le hiciese volver a sentirse de esa manera.

Por el grito de Yamato, Sora calló, ahora era Ishida quien estaba agitado, respirando con dificultad, pero lo que no sabía era que su mujer no había dejado de gritar por él, sino por la pequeña niña que se asomaba de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó en un tono claramente asustado. Daba la impresión de que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier segundo.- ¿Por qué gritáis?

Ese tono empleado por Aiko llegó directo al corazón de sus padres, sintiéndose en ese momento terriblemente despreciables por provocar esa tristeza en su amada hija. En seguida, Sora se dirigió a su pequeña.

-No pasa nada cariño, solo jugábamos.- buscó con la mirada a Yamato para que lo confirmase.

-Sí, jugábamos.- dijo secamente, volviéndose, para finalizar entrando en el pequeño cuarto de baño.

Esto había sido demasiado doloroso para Yamato, primero porque aún no sabía porque Sora le había dicho todo eso y segundo porque si la persona que más amaba y más le conocía podía pensar así de él, ni él mismo estaría seguro de que no fuese así. Tal vez Sora tuviese razón, él no amaba a nadie y solo estaba con las personas por interés, comodidad o simplemente para no complicarse la vida. Ahora era él quien estaba en un abismo, ¿acaso su corazón de hielo nunca se derritió?, ¿o es que directamente nunca llegó a tener corazón? Y todo el amor que decía sentir por Sora y su hija, el juraría que era real, pero, ¿y si fuese una ilusión?, ¿y si se había convencido así mismo de que era así pero en realidad en su interior no había nada?

-Ven cielo, vamos a la cama.- habló la mujer tratando de esbozar su mejor sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que tomaba a su hija en brazos para dirigirla al cuarto de enfrente.

Ya en la cama, Sora llevó una pequeña mirada de reproche a Aiko, al ver al perro dormido a su lado.

-Papi me dijo que como no estaba Nyokimon podía dormir con él.- defendió la niña con su carita adorable con la que siempre conseguía todo.

-Bueno, pero solo esta noche.- cedió la diseñadora, acariciando la frente de su pequeña con ternura.

-Mami, ¿estás triste?.- preguntó la niña.

Sus todavía ojos llorosos la delataban.

-No te preocupes mi amor, no es nada.- trató de quitarle importancia la mujer.

Su corazón estaba partido, vacío, de repente había sentido como que la parte que ocupaba el amor de Yamato se hubiese esfumado, por eso, ahora debía aferrarse con fuerza al amor de su pequeña. Sentía que ella era la única que la amaba con sinceridad.

Mientras Sora trataba un imposible: arropar a Aiko, la niña contaba entusiasmada todo lo que había hablado con su padre antes de que ella llegase.

-¿Y sabes?, me contó un cuento nuevo.- dijo con ilusión.

La compañera de Piyomon sintió que una aguja atravesaba su corazón, pero trató de seguir poniendo su mejor cara.

-Es genial cariño, pero bueno, tampoco tienes que hacerle mucho caso.

-¿Tú te lo sabes?.- cuestionó la niña incrédula.

-Algo.- contestó la madre, tratando de mostrar entereza.

-Pues pobre príncipe, menos mal que encontró a la florista.- explicó la niña convencida.

Sora se extrañó por ese comentario, eso no se parecía mucho a lo que ella había escuchado y a los dramas que había pensado con posterioridad.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡Por el cuento!.- exclamó Aiko como si fuese una evidencia. Sora le hizo un gesto de confusión, como invitando a que lo contase, y por supuesto que las niña no se negó, desde hoy ese cuento era su favorito.- el príncipe tenía todo lo que quería y todas las chicas extraterrestres del reino querían casarse con él y el día del Anochacerbondadoso, que no se lo digas a papi, pero yo creo que se parece a la Nochebuena.- susurró esto, tapándose la boca con la mano buscando la complicidad de su madre.- había un gran concierto en el reino donde cantaba el príncipe. Todas las chicas le dieron regalos, también los samuráis, pero eligió a la florista que le hizo una galleta. Él pensó que ella no le quería, que solo le hacía el regalo por ser el príncipe encantador, pero entonces sus miradas chocaron y ¡pum!, sintieron amor y entró en el príncipe y derritió su corazón de hielo. Dejó de ser un príncipe y se casó con la florista que juntos domaron dragones, el príncipe ahora tenía una máquina del tiempo y la florista hacía dibujos muy bonitos y también tenía una escuela de ninjas y, y, y tuvieron una hija muy guapa.- finalizó antes de seguir perdiéndose con el apoteósico final absurdo de Yamato.

La cabeza de Sora hacía la traducción simultánea del cuento de su hija a su vida real, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que se había comportado como una absoluta idiota. Se había llevado un disgusto para nada y lo que más le dolía era que le había causado daño a la persona que más amaba. Esa mirada de dolor que vio cuando entró en el cuarto de baño no la había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, podría decirse que era la primera vez que la veía. Deseó morirse ahí mismo y maldijo su afán de montarse dramas antes de tiempo en vez de haber seguido espiando la historia hasta el final.

-Que suerte tuvo el príncipe, sino es por la florista nunca habría sabido lo que es el amor, ¿no?.- pidió la confirmación de su madre, estirándole reiterativamente de la manga para que le prestase atención, puesto que en estos instantes Sora estaba en trance, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Eh… ah.- se revolvió al sentir los tirones de la niña.- sí cariño.- asintió besándola en la frente.- ¿me esperas un segundo?.- le pidió mientras se levantaba.

Ella asintió con su carita de ángel, es decir, como si fuese a obedecer y todo.

Necesitaba solucionar esto ya, no quería hacer sufrir a su marido ni en segundo más. Se sentía tan sumamente idiota, ¿Cómo podía haber pensado por un segundo que Yamato no la amaba?, de sobra le había demostrado en infinidad de ocasiones sus sentimientos. Se supone que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, que fue ella la que vio, en ese chico de once años, al Yamato que hasta entonces solo Takeru veía, y eso que su hermano veía una parte muy pequeña en comparación con lo que descubrió años después Sora. El Yamato amoroso, sensible y sentimental, el verdadero Yamato, el que le decía cada día que la amaba, le daba besos en cuanto se descuidaba y la trataba como una verdadera princesa, como la princesa de su reino, de su corazón.

No tenía excusa, tal vez a los 14 años podría haber tenido estas dudas, pero ahora, tras compartir más de media vida juntos, con todo lo que habían pasado, después de haber creado una vida con su amor, ¿tenía derecho a dudar de los sentimientos de Yamato?, ¿de hacerle sufrir de esa forma? La respuesta era no, y quería que Yamato también la escuchase.

Al entrar en su habitación, nuevamente sintió esa puñalada en su corazón, cuando sus ojos chocaron con el rostro descompuesto de su amado.

-Yamato…- trató de llamar Sora con arrepentimiento.

-No, déjalo.- cortó y Sora se asustó, más por ver lo que casi nunca veía, los ojos zafiro de Ishida humedecidos.- tienes razón, en todo, si es lo que crees será verdad, porque nadie me conoce como tú, me conoces más que yo mismo. Pensé que podría amar, pero si tú no lo sientes, será que no sé amar.- susurró claramente destrozado.

Sora, sin hacer nada por controlar sus lágrimas, se apresuró a acariciarle el rostro.

-… pero el príncipe que conocía a la florista y sabía que era muy insegura, que a veces pensaba que el mundo estaba en su contra, que nadie la quería, que no se merecía el amor de nadie, ni el de su madre, ni el de su hija, ni el de su marido...

Conforme Sora hablaba, Yamato por fin se atrevió a levantar la mirada y mirar a su mujer a los ojos, a esos ojos en los que siempre vio amor y todavía lo seguía viendo, tal vez más fuerte que nunca.

-… la florista escuchaba cosas y ya se montaba su propia película de ciencia ficción, hacía daño a su amado príncipe con sus palabras, a pesar de que él siempre le hubiese demostrado su amor, desde el primer día. La florista era una bocazas, una terca y una idiota, tenía al mejor hombre del mundo a su lado, amándola y no sabía disfrutarlo, seguía pensando que no se lo merecía, pero luego recapacitaba, su príncipe volvía a demostrarle que se había angustiado por nada, que su amor era sincero y profundo y ella, llorando, volvía con su príncipe, suplicándole su perdón, diciéndole que nunca más dudará de su amor y que por supuesto nunca más le hará daño y el príncipe la… ¿perdonaba?.- preguntó esto último buscando la respuesta en Yamato.

Ella mantenía sus manos en las mejillas de él, mirándole con devoción y arrepentimiento, él posó sus manos sobre las de ella apartándolas de su rostro. Esa acción entristeció a la pelirroja, pero no se alarmó todavía, aún había esperanza ya que no le había soltado las manos, las mantenía agarradas.

-Sora tú, ¿me amas de verdad?.- preguntó con absoluta seriedad.

-Como puedes preguntarlo, claro que sí.- apresuró la pelirroja.

-Tú te lo acabas de preguntar respecto a mí.- sentenció el rubio apenado.

-Lo siento.- susurró ella bajando la cabeza.

-¿Eres consciente del daño que me haces cada vez que dudas de mi amor?.- inquirió el astronauta con su tono acusador, pero conservando ese ápice de tristeza.- yo ya no sé que pensar, termino pensando que tienes razón, si la persona que más amo puede pensar así de mí, pues será que soy así, que no lo hago bien, que por mucho que me esfuerzo no puedo darte lo que deseas, que no sé demostrarte mi amor.

-Me lo demuestras cada segundo mi cielo.- añadió la mujer con voz queda. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y deseaba que la expresión de tristeza de Yamato y sus pensamientos negativos desapareciesen cuanto antes.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hago mal para hacerte sufrir tanto?.- suplicó Ishida. Le gustaría poder llegar, aunque solo fuese por un segundo, a comprender la compleja mente de su mujer.

-Soy yo Yamato. Es problema mío no tuyo, de siempre me sentí que no era digan de ti. Había miles de chicas, más guapas, más listas, más simpáticas, más…

-Sora ya no tenemos 15 años.- cortó el compañero de Gabumon con sobriedad, soltando así las manos de su mujer.- yo no puedo estar todo el día con este miedo a que cualquier palabra o gesto que haga pueda provocarte estos disgustos, esta inseguridad absurda debe desaparecer. Me casé contigo, tuvimos una hija, ¿es que no es suficiente muestra de mi amor?, dime, ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir dudando de mí?

-Lo siento.- repitió la mujer.- perdona, no sé, hoy estoy sensible y llego a casa y malinterpreto el cuento que contabas a la niña y ya pierdo la razón.

Yamato miró a su mujer con preocupación.

-¿Sensible?, ¿te ocurre algo?

La mujer negó, llevándose inconscientemente las manos al vientre.

-No, solo que tengo los sentimientos a flor de piel, si hasta en el estudio me ha dado por llorar cuando he terminado de diseñar el kimono que quiero regalarle a Ai-chan en año nuevo.- contó, sintiéndose a cada palabras más ridícula.

Pero por fin sonrió, viendo como Yamato se acercaba a ella y la rodeaba de la cintura.

-Sora lo único que tengo para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien eres tú. Si te veo feliz, yo soy feliz y me doy cuenta de que soy un buen marido y sé mostrarte mi amor, si lloras y me dices las cosas que me has dicho antes se me cae el mundo encima.

Sora escondió la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, abrazándole con fuerza, para que él también la envolviese con más intensidad.

-Siento no saber contar cuentos y meter la pata hasta en eso, prometo que el próximo día me dedicaré a leerle uno y dejaré de inventar tonterías.- susurró Ishida, ya sintiéndose otra vez afortunado por tener a esa mujer entre sus brazos.

-Te amo.- fue lo único que dijo la diseñadora, mirando a su marido.

La cara de Ishida perfiló una sonrisa, sus ojos chocaron con los de Sora y ¡pum! sintieron ese amor que entró no solo en el príncipe sino también en la florista, creando a su alrededor un aura irrompible, estaban hechizados por ese sentimiento mágico.

-Creo que el príncipe la perdonó y se sintió una vez más el hombre más afortunado del reino.- terminó de decir Yamato mientras sus labios se acercaban a los de su mujer, para acabar fundiéndose en un dulce y esperado beso.

-¡Me gusta más este juego!

Al escuchar esa voz, la pareja de enamorados, un tanto ruborizados, desviaron la vista a la puerta y sonrieron de alegría por ver a su pequeña con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Tú que haces ahí?.- preguntó el padre de la criatura, soltando muy a su pesar a su querida esposa.

La niña no contestó, se limitó correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la gran cama, arrojándose en ella con fuerza.

-Duermo aquí.- pidió con autoridad.

Sora y Yamato compartieron una mirada. Estarían encantados de compartir cama con su primogénita, más que nada porque no les quedaba otro remedio, conocían demasiado bien el genio de su hija, pero decidieron que no se lo pondrían tan fácil.

-¿Cómo que duermes ahí?.- preguntó Yamato, poniendo los brazos en jarra, fingiendo descontento.

-¡Quiero que me contéis el cuento otra vez!, ¡juntos!, ¡y con más dragones!.- exigió cruzándose de brazos y con esa mirada tan temida por Yamato, "sí o sí".

-Es igualita a ti.- susurró Ishida divertido al oído de su esposa.

Ella no dijo nada, asintió complacida. Demasiados disgustos por tonterías se había llevado en el día de hoy, además se moría por volver a ver a su marido improvisando un cuento y soportando las impertinentes preguntas de Aiko, pero esta vez sí, lo escucharía entero y no sacaría conclusiones tan precipitadas como erróneas.

...

Al fin, la pequeña Ishida Takenouchi hacia honor a su angelical rostro y dormía placidamente, mientras sus padres, uno a cada lado, no perdían detalle de ella.

-Es perfecta, mi niña.- acariciaba Sora la frente de su pequeña.

Por el contrario, Yamato, con el brazo flexionado y la cabeza apoyada en su mano, miraba a su hija con cierta resignación. Evidentemente que esa mirada no pasó desapercibida para su mujer.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- se interesó ella.

El hombre agitó un poco la cabeza, como despertando de sus pensamientos.

-No, nada.- sonrió con arrogancia.- solo pensaba que, desde que su hija nació, la vida sexual del príncipe y la florista desapareció por completo.

-Baka.- negó Sora las ocurrencias de su esposo.

Pero le miró nuevamente, al sentir la mano de Ishida sobre la suya y otra vez se preocupó, porque la miraba con su seriedad característica, pero lo que le tranquilizó fue ver que sus ojos seguían conservando esa ternura que veía en ellos desde que empezaron a salir juntos.

-En serio.- habló con determinación.- pensaba en que me gustaría darle un hermanito cuanto antes. Quiero tener otro hijo Sora, lo necesito, es lo que más deseo.

La mujer esbozó su característica sonrisa amorosa y sin dejar de mirar a su marido, por segunda vez se llevó de forma inconsciente la mano a su vientre.

-Yo también lo deseo mi amor y estoy segura de que vendrá muy pronto.- dijo ahora, agarrando la mano que Yamato tenía sobre la suya, para llevársela a la boca y besarla con cariño.- no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Ishida sonrió con complacencia, dejando caer la cabeza por fin sobre la almohada y cerrando los ojos completamente satisfecho. Era lo que deseaba oír, porque cada vez que Sora le decía que "todo saldrá bien", todo salía bien, ella se encargaba de que saliese bien.

Así, el sosiego y la calma llegó a los esposos, no tardando en acompañar a su hija al mundo de los sueños. La discusión de hace un rato, los lloros, el dolor que sintieron, estaba olvidado, no merecía la pena recordarlo porque lo importante era lo que sentían ahora. Esa era la más absoluta verdad de sus sentimientos, no podía haber más amor en esa cama, con esa niña cuyo nombre delataba de donde vino y con ese matrimonio que se adoraba y se querían hasta el punto de querer tener cuanto antes un nuevo hijo, un nuevo ser creado de ese sentimiento tan puro. Aunque lo que no sospechaban, ni siquiera Sora, era que esa muestra física de su amor ya había dado sus frutos y que en su vientre crecía el nuevo miembro de la familia Ishida Takenouchi.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: volví con este fic que tanto adoro!. Bueno este capi fue un poco simplón, lo reconozco, pero bueno este fic se compone de eso precisamente, de historias simples que me apetecen escribir y que conllevan una gran carga de sorato. Además que este capi tenía que escribirlo porque fue uno de los que primero pensé para este fic jeje.

¡Sí!, como veis he dejado el final jugoso, ya creo que era hora de ampliar la familia jeje. En el próximo capítulo los Ishida por fin conocerán la existencia de este embarazo, ¿como se lo tomaran? Ellos seguro que saltan de alegría, pero ¿y Aiko?, ¿llevará bien eso de dejar de ser hija única y por tanto la más malcriada y adorada por sus padres?

No os perdáis el próximo capítulo. No sé cuando lo escribiré, pero bueno, lo escribiré, eso os lo aseguro. ¡Yuujou debe nacer!

Por cierto, cualquier parecido entre el programa televisivo de "Los lunis" y "Los digis" es mera coincidencia jeje.

Un abrazo, gracias por leer, cuídense, nos vemos!


	12. La última en enterarse

**Capítulo 12:**

**LA ÚLTIMA EN ENTERARSE**

Y como todas las mañanas, la alarma, la detestable alarma del despertador empezó a sonar, y por muy divertido que le pareciese cuando Daisuke se lo regaló en su último cumpleaños, despertarse con el todo poderoso "Desintegrador desesperado" de Paildramon, en estos momentos no le hubiese importado que Demon acabase con el molesto compañero de esos chicos, y de esa forma, poder seguir disfrutando de su sueño.

Palpó desganada por la mesilla en busca del dichoso aparato sin obtener ningún resultado satisfactorio. Finalmente, decidió que lo mejor sería abrir los ojos y guiarse por el sentido del que más se fiaba, su vista. Dio un suspiro al darse cuenta de que estaba palpando en la mesilla equivocada, el esperpéntico despertador de Paildramon era el del lado de su marido, no el suyo. Se volteó hacia él, que dormía placidamente, incluso se permitía el lujo de hacer algún que otro ronquido. Le zarandeó un poco, obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido y que se ladease dándole la espalda. Exasperada paso al plan B, pasar por encima de su esposo y acabar con la vida de ese dichoso Paildramon.

Oyó algún que otro quejido por parte del rubio cuando trepó por su espalda, un intentó de empujón cuando del impulso lo volvió a poner boca arriba, pero nada de esto la detendría y estirando un poco el brazo pudo apagar el despertador y dejarse caer sobre su marido.

-Por fin.- suspiró sin darse cuenta, apoyando la cara en el pecho de Ishida.

Con lo que no contaba era que con tanto ajetreo, Yamato Ishida al fin se hubiese despertado. Lo supo al separar la cabeza de su cuerpo y ver sus increíbles y mágicos ojos azules. Además que vio algo que siempre le llenaba de ternura; desconcierto, confusión y mucho sueño. Yamato se había despertado pero todavía tenía la mente en manos de Morfeo.

Ella sonrió, aprovechando su situación para darle un cariñoso beso en los labios.

-Buenos días guapo.

En efecto, estaba más dormido que despierto, porque ni tan siquiera respondió el beso. Lo que no se esperaba el astronauta ni la propia Sora, para que engañarse, era lo mucho que ver su cara de somnoliento le iba a excitar. Sin duda estas ocasiones eran para aprovecharlas y por qué no, aprovecharse de su marido.

Sin más tardanza, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el abdomen del hombre y pasando los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, apoyando las manos en la almohada, bajó nuevamente el rostro para darle esta vez, un beso mucho más profundo y provocativo.

-Estás realmente encantador.- suspiró resistiéndose a soltar su labio inferior.

Por fin el hombre logró enfocar a su esposa y poco a poco ir dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía, es decir, que estaba en su cama y no en una pirámide encerrado con Daisuke y Taichi contando chistes malos, como estaba siendo su pesadilla hasta ese momento, y lo más importante, que tenía a una sexy pelirroja sobre él, besándole con una sensualidad absoluta.

-So- ¿Sora?.- logró pronunciar, tallándose los ojos y tratando de incorporarse un poco.

La mujer se lo impidió recostándolo de nuevo, mientras exhalaba exageradamente en su boca.

-Dime que puedes llegar tarde.- susurró, a la vez que sus manos comenzaban a levantar su camiseta.

Esas palabras fueron lo necesario para que Ishida por fin agitase la cabeza y comenzase a ser consciente de la situación. Ignorando la clara propuesta sexual de su mujer, desvió la vista al despertador y rezongó llevándose la mano a los ojos.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme ya.

Sora no le hizo caso y continuó proporcionándole húmedos besos por su cuello y cara.

-Jo Yami, no te puedes ir, por favor. Me conformo con poco, uno rápido y yo me encargo de todo, ni te enterarás.- propuso con evidente excitación.

Ishida aguantó la carcajada. No era común ver a Sora suplicándole sexo nada más despertar un día de trabajo, de normal era al revés, él lo intentaba y ella siempre le rechazaba alegando su contundente "Me voy a trabajar".

-¿Qué pasa?.- le acarició con dulzura el rostro.- ¿hoy no trabajas?

-Lo bueno de ser tu propia jefa es que si un día quiero llegar tarde porque prefiero quedarme haciendo el amor con mi marido, puedo hacerlo.- explicó ella, con una encantadora sonrisa, estirando la camiseta de Ishida, sino él no accedía a quitársela, ella se la arrancaría.

-¿Y que hay de tus clientas?.- inquirió, a él siempre le ponía la excusa de "mis clientas son las jefas más exigentes".

-No tengo ninguna concertada en toda la mañana.- se justificó comenzando a desesperarse.- venga cariño, por un día que te lo pido.- pasó a su plan C, hacer pucheros.

Y nuevamente, el astronauta no pudo evitar reír. Ya estaba completamente despierto y no solo él, si su esposa seguía así, chibi-Yamto pronto despertaría de su letargo. Con ternura la rodeó de las caderas.

-Me encantaría pasarme la mañana aquí, contigo, lo sabes, pero no puedo, algunos tenemos jefes y con muy mala leche.- explicó el rubio con pesadumbre.

-Por un día que llegues tarde no va a pasar nada.- sentenció ella. Ya no se insinuaba, ahora directamente mandaba y sentenciaba.

El hombre hizo un medio resoplido, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que le esperaba si se retrasaba.

-Cielo, estamos a tope con los preparativos de la misión de dentro de unos meses. Tengo que ir, sino me matan.

Sora le miró arqueando una ceja con escepticismo. Se resistía a creer que esta etapa de su vida ya hubiese pasado, es decir, la fase en la que tuviese lo que tuviese que hacer Yamato, si ella le proponía asuntos de más "interés" él lo dejaba todo y se tiraba como loco a por ella. No, se negaba a que eso fuese cierto ¿Yamato rechazándola? No en esta vida. Por eso, no dudó en pasar al indiscutible, plan D.

Le echó su mirada de fuego, desbordando absoluto erotismo, con solo decir que con esa miraba chibi-Yamato ya se ponía contento, se decía todo, luego le siguió la sonrisa, era increíble como esa chica modosa, tierna y tranquila podía sonreír de esa forma tan lujuriosa, para que finalmente sus dedos deslizasen uno de los finos tirantes del camisón.

-¿Estás seguro de que no tienes tiempo?

Yamato tragó saliva apurado, tratando de desviar la vista, tenía que ser fuerte o esa mujer le atraparía en su embrujo. Para que ser hipócritas, lo que más deseba ahora es hacer lo que su mujer le proponía, pero solo imaginarse la bronca que se llevaría de sus jefes se le ponía los pelos de punta. Además, ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, debía empezar a decir que "no", resistirse a los deseos de la carne y cumplir con su obligación laboral.

-Sora…- la empujó un poco, tratando de quitarla de su abdomen, como era de esperar, no lo consiguió.

-Uy.- dejó que el otro tirante se le deslizase.- este camisón es muy resbaladizo, no me sorprendería que se me cayese entero de mi cuerpo y me dejase desnuda.- siguió ella con sus claras provocaciones.

Aguantó estoicamente con la mirada fija en el techo. Alguna vez la desvió a su esposa que no paraba de hacer movimientos altamente lascivos, mientras su fino camisón cada vez se deslizaba más y más de su cuerpo, en pocos segundos vislumbraría sus pechos. Y justo en ese crucial instante, a cada lado de la cabeza del reconocido astronauta, aparecieron sendos personajillos, un diablo y un ángel.

_-Hazlo tío, demuestra que eres un hombre, déjala tan exhausta que no te atreva a pedirte sexo nunca más en la vida_.- decía lo que parecía Taichi disfrazado de diablo.

Entonces, el otro que era un Daisuke disfrazado de ángel, por lo visto Yamato todavía tenía en mente la pesadilla que estaba teniendo con esos dos chicos, tomó la palabra.

-_No puedes hacerlo Yamato, tienes que ir a trabajar y_…- calló babeando viendo el pecho de Sora.- _waa… tío como no lo hagas no me quedará ninguna duda, serás el gay oficial del grupo y no solo porque tardes en arreglarte más que Mimi._

-¡Cállate!.- se revolvió Ishida.

_-¡Pues hazlo!.- _le dijeron a una voz tanto el diablo como el ángel, dándole sendos capones imaginarios.

El rubio revolvió la cabeza y los personajes creados por su conciencia desaparecieron, fijando finalmente la vista en su esposa.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntaba ahora con inocencia y un poco perpleja por contemplar los divertidos trastornos de la mente de ese hombre.

Tiró un poco la cabeza para atrás de la impresión al encontrarse con la mirada de Yamato, en nada tenía que ver a ese dulce angelito somnoliento con el que quería acostarse, ahora desbordaba la pasión y el deseo de un diablo sediento de placer.

-Oficialmente hoy voy a pillar un atasco de más de 40 minutos.- anunció mientras con energía levantaba el cuerpo para acabar tirando a su mujer para atrás y quedar él encima suya.

Ante esa acción, Sora rió divertida y satisfecha, sobre todo si Yamato cumplía lo que había dicho.

-40 minutos, ¿me lo prometes?.- cuestionó con gozo, pasando los brazos por alrededor del cuello de su chico.

Él separó un poco el rostro para mirarla con esa sonrisa de seguridad y arrogancia con la que siempre le obsequiaba en estas circunstancias en las que tenía que hacerse el machito.

-Ou sí, te voy a quitar las ganas de chibi-Yamato para el próximo milenio de tu vida.

Sora rió con fuerza.

-Espero que no.

-Y yo.- musitó él, acompañando la diversión de su mujer, para que segundos después su lengua se perdiese por el interior su boca.

Y bueno, lo de siempre en estos casos: besos apasionados, manos recorriendo la piel, manos adentrándose por interior de ropa, pero justo en la mejor parte, es decir, cuando la ropa iba a acabar por los aires, Sora detuvo a su marido, impidiéndole así que le diese un nuevo beso en los labios.

De repente había sentido una intensa arcada.

-Aparta.- pidió ella llevándose la mano a la boca y tratándole de empujar.

-¿Qué?.- removió la cabeza mirándola desconcertado.

-¡Que apartes idiota!.- le empujó con toda la fuerza de la que disponía, para después salir corriendo de la cama y encerrarse en el pequeño baño.

Sobra decir que ante ese comentario y esa acción, Ishida quedó totalmente confuso, no entendía que había pasado, ni siquiera cuando escuchó un desagradable ruido venir del baño, parecía como si alguien estuviese vomitando.

-¿Tan mal beso?.- se preguntó el hombre echándose el aliento a la mano.

Pero este dilema no le duró mucho rato, en seguida su cuerpo reaccionó y su mente también, invadiéndola por completo la eterna preocupación que sentía por su esposa, y más al escuchar una nueva vomitona.

Abrió la puerta muy despacio y no tardó en ver la figura de Sora, de rodillas frente al inodoro, sudando, acalorada y sujetándose la frente con la mano, esperando que le pedía ahora su cuerpo, si seguir vomitando o por fin le daba un respiro.

-Cielo, ¿Qué te ocurre?.- apresuró a preguntar Ishida, inclinándose hacia ella.

La mujer hizo un aspaviento con la mano en señal de rechazo.

-¿Qué me ocurre?, tú culpa Ishida, sabía yo que no tenía que probar esa extraña salsa que hiciste ayer para acompañar la carne. No te lo dije, pero estaba asquerosa.

Se levantó dirección al lavabo mientras decía esto, por lo visto, las nauseas que achacaba a un invento culinario de su marido habían cesado.

Yamato bajó las orejitas regañado.

-Lo siento mucho, no lo volveré a hacer.

Sonrió al percibir entre chorros de agua y gárgaras una sonrisa de su mujer. Sus disculpas habían sido aceptadas.

-No pasa nada, tranquilo.- susurró ella, secándose con una toalla.

-Por cierto.- empezó el hombre con cara de circunstancias.- eh, bueno, yo te quiero mucho y eso pero, verte así en esas condiciones pues, como que chibi-Yamato…- hizo un gesto con el dedo para abajo.

La diseñadora negó, mientras untaba pasta de dientes en su cepillo.

-Largarte de una vez que al final llegarás tarde.

Así es como comenzó esa fría mañana del mes de Diciembre en la casa de los Ishida-Takenouchi, básicamente como empezaban todas, con encuentro íntimo inconcluso y con Yamato apesadumbrado por tener que ir a trabajar, bueno, esta había tenido la excepción de esos vómitos matinales que en verdad no eran muy comunes en Sora.

Mientras el hombre de la casa se vestía y lo más difícil, se encargaba de despertar y arreglar a su cielito, Sora, con la excusa de que hoy no tenía trabajo se encargaba de hacer un suculento desayuno.

-Corre Halsemon, ¡corre!.- gritaba una eufórica rubia a espaldas de su padre.

-¿Halsemon?.- preguntó él extrañado, desviando la mirada a la niña que asomaba de su hombro.- ¿no prefieres volar en Birdramon?, ¡alas de meteoro!

Ella se abrazó con más fuerza a él juntando su sonrosada mejilla con la suya.

-No papi, hoy toca Halsemon.- dijo con una dulzura que derritió a Yamato.

Tras suspirar de felicidad, sonreír como un bobalicón y dar las gracias por lo maravilloso que era ser el padre de esa lindura de niña, el rubio volvió a meterse de lleno en su papel.

-Bien pues… eh… ah.- se quedó en blanco y buscó con la mirada a su mujer que estaba sirviendo los platos.- ¿Cuál es el ataque de Halsemon?.- preguntó entre dientes.

Takenouchi sonrió con ternura presenciando esa bonita escena. Sin duda su marido había regresado a la más absoluta infancia con su pequeña.

-Buenos días cariño, venga siéntate a desayunar que sino perderás el autobús de la guardería.- saludó, besando la mejilla de su nena.

-¡Sííí!.- asintió Aiko con su exaltación característica alzando los brazos.

Yamato la descargó, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que nada más tomar asiento Aiko exigió sentarse en su sitio, que no era otro que las piernas de su padre.

-Oye cielo, no te preocupes por el autobús, ya la llevo yo.

-¿De verdad?.- tiró la cabeza para atrás ilusionada, buscando con la mirada a su padre.

-Claro que sí mi cielito.- le dio un beso en la frente.

Sora no vio eso con muy buenos ojos. Yamato la estaba malcriando en exceso, si no empezaban a ponerle responsabilidades desde pequeña, luego sería misión imposible hacerla obedecer y respetar cosas tan sencillas como horarios de llegada a casa, horarios de estudio… y la dulce Aiko se transformaría en una rebelde sin ningún respeto a sus progenitores; ya se la podía imaginar fumando hierba en su habitación con algún macarra melenudo y con la música a tope para que no se oiga lo que en verdad hacen y solo dirigiéndole la palabra para decirle ese detestable "pasa de mí, vieja".

-¡Mi niña!.- se llevó la mano a la boca Sora de la impresión, ante la estupefacción de Yamato y también de Aiko que estaba demasiado ocupada dando de comer a Nyokimon.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- se interesó el hombre.

-Bueno, hoy la llevas, pero ningún día más, ¿has oído?, debe ir en el autobús sino cuando sea mayor me llamará vieja.- explicó la mujer con angustia por sus dramáticos pensamientos, acariciando la sedosa cabellera rubia de su primogénita.

Padre e hija compartieron la misma mirada de confusión, se encogieron de hombros y asintieron, parecía que para Sora era de vital importancia.

El astronauta miró el reloj, dándose cuenta de que entre tanto ajetreo ya era hora de irse.

-Venga cielito.- la dejó en el suelo.- pero deja a Nyokimon.- rió divertido viendo como la niña no se separaba de su compañero.

-La seño dijo que lo podíamos traer, así jugaran con Gatomon.- excusó ella abrazándose tanto al digimon que casi lo asfixia.

El matrimonio se dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad, esas eran las cosas buenas de tener como maestra de guardería a una digielegida.

-Bueno cariño.- se agachó Sora, para abrigar bien a su pequeña y darle el estuche con la comida.- pórtate bien y no discutas con Taiyou, que te conozco.- finalizó dándole un toque en la nariz.

La niña torció el morro con molestia.

-Yo no discuto, él discute conmigo, estúpido Yagami.

-No digas esas cosas.- apresuró a recriminar la compañera de Piyomon, claro que su regañina sonaría más convincente sino tuviese a su marido detrás riéndose como un tonto.

-Cada día la quiero más.- dijo él sintiéndose orgulloso de esa rubita.

Sora carraspeó, matándolo con la mirada, definitivamente Yamato no sabía como educar a una niña, pero lo que sí sabía era como enfadar a su mujer y provocar su destierro al sofá, por eso, antes de que eso pasase calló.

-Venga cielito, no está bien insultar a tus compañeros.- dijo sin ningún tipo de convencimiento, solo para salir airoso de ahí.

-Yamato, ya casi tiene 4 años, algún día tendremos que empezar a educarla.- advirtió la pelirroja, antes de que el rubio se fuese.

Ishida atendió a su mujer, luego desvió un segundo la vista a la niña que ya desparramaba su estuche de comida dándosela a Nyokimon, sonrió tiernamente y regresó la vista a su esposa.

-Es que es tan bonita, que me es imposible regañarla.- susurró poniendo su mirada desvalida.

Ella exhaló con fuerza.

-Y a mí siempre me toca ser la mala, no es justo.

Yamato rodeó a Sora de la cintura para que dejase de gruñir.

-Venga cielo, aún es muy pequeñita, estoy seguro que en cuanto tenga más responsabilidades demostrará que es tu hija y cumplirá con ellas. Déjala todavía que disfrute, esta es la mejor etapa de la vida, ya tendrá tiempo para preocuparse y convertirse en un adulto aburrido.- finalizó él su convincente arenga con un dulce beso y evidentemente que esa simple acción devolvió la sonrisa a Sora.

-Espero que tengas razón.- dijo, juntando de nuevo la corta distancia que separaba sus labios.

Ya separándose y terminándose de colocar el abrigo, Yamato se interesó por la salud de su esposa.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué tal te encuentras?, ¿ya se te han pasado las nauseas?

La portadora del amor se llevó la mano al vientre.

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo ha sido al despertarme.

-Bien.- sonrió de satisfacción, acariciándola dulcemente.- vendré a comer, ¿tú vas a ir al estudio?

-Igual luego me paso, pero estaré para comer no te preocupes.

Se despidieron con un nuevo beso y Yamato abandonó la vivienda, aunque de camino al coche se encontró con un par de personas que venían en ese momento.

-Con razón hoy no tiene prisa para ir a trabajar, le toca el día del cotilleo.- murmuró Ishida al ver la mujer que se le acercaba.- Miyako ¿Qué tal?.- saludó acariciando al pequeño niño que cargaba en sus brazos.- waa… este niño cada día se parece más a Ken.

La mujer hizo la típica sonrisa idiota que a toda madre se le pone cuando farda de hijo.

-Sí, ¿verdad Osamu?.- le habló, para que saludase a Yamato, pero el niño dando muestra de su timidez, desvió la vista al suelo donde estaba Aiko, más concretamente a su digimon, aunque su madre no se percató de ese pequeño detalle.- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que te gusta Aiko?, claro que sí es muy bonita.

La hija de Yamato se había quedado estática viendo a ese niño de casi tres años de edad, ya que no estaba muy acostumbrada a ver bebés más pequeños que ella. No dijo nada, ni tampoco dio tiempo a que pensase nada al respecto porque su padre la volvió a tomar de la mano llevándola en dirección al coche. Los intensos ojos azules de la rubia siguieron fijos en Osamu, ese niño que le había desconcertado solo por ser más chiquito de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver, sin ni siquiera imaginarse que dentro de poco, un bebé, por supuesto mucho más pequeño e indefenso que ella, llegaría a su reino, a su hogar.

La señora Ishida ya terminaba de hacer los cafés, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, porque como dijo Yamato, hoy era el día del cotilleo para las digidetinadas.

-Hola Miyako, ¿que tal estás?.- saludó con alegría nada más abrir la puerta, para enseguida hacer un estruendoso "ooooh" y arrebatarle de los brazos al pequeño Osamu.- pero que grande estás ya.

-Sí, dímelo a mí, parece que fue ayer cuando me daba patadas en la barriga.- dijo la pelilila con nostalgia, estirando un poco sus liberados brazos.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo con Aiko. No puedo creer que esa canija ya vaya a cumplir los 4 años.- sonrió la mujer, mientras tomaba asiento con el tranquilo Osamu en sus piernas.

Desayunando juntas, las mujeres hicieron lo que se hacía en estos casos: contar los chismes de todas sus amigas, enemigas, vecinas y desconocidos en general, mientras el pequeño Ichijouji se entretenía con su pequeña computadora de preescolar y también con su compañero Leafmon, que era el único que conseguía sacarle palabras a ese tímido muchacho.

-Oye Miyako, ¿al final fuisteis a ver la casa al final de la calle?.- preguntó la mujer, mirando a ese pequeño que le llenaba de dulzura.

La chica de anteojos hizo un asentimiento en forma de suspiro.

-Sí y es preciosa, nos encantó, pero… no sé si al final nos animaremos, al fin y al cabo el apartamento en el que vivimos ahora tampoco está tan mal.- se intentó auto convencer.- bueno, aunque se nos ha quedado un poco pequeño y el trasto de Minako ya reclama su habitación propia, cualquier día echará a Osamu por la ventana.

-¡Por eso no podéis dejar de escapar esta oportunidad!, créeme que irnos a vivir aquí ha sido lo mejor que Yamato y yo hemos hecho en toda nuestra vida, sin contar a Aiko claro… y esa noche loca de aniversario y mi cumpleaños pasado tampoco estuvo mal y…- ya empezaba a ruborizarse pensando cosas inadecuadas y fue consciente de esos al ver la cara de alucinada con la que la miraba su amiga.- quiero decir que.- recuperó la compostura.- estoy segura de que te encantaría vivir aquí y a los niños también.

-Ya pero…- volvió a resoplar Inoue, en ese momento no es que estuviesen muy boyantes de dinero como para meterse en una casa.

-Piensa en esto.- cortó Sora emocionada.- ¡seremos vecinas!, lo que quiere decir que, ¡podremos cotillear todos los días!

Fue como una revelación para Miyako. Eso era un sueño hecho realidad, tener a alguien al final de la calle para cotorrear hasta cansarse, para que engañarse, donde vivía ahora, ella era el blanco de las vecinas chismosas, echaba de menos ser ella la chismosa.

Con una gran ilusión en la mirada imaginándose su maravillosa futuro como cotilla oficial del barrio, Inoue aceptó.

-Tienes razón, en cuanto llegue Ken la compramos, además, igual tenemos más hijos y en la habitación de Minako dos caben, pero tres te aseguró que no. Necesitamos una casa más grande.

-Genial.- dio una palmada la diseñadora entusiasmada. Se moría por tener como vecina a una de sus amigas de adolescencia.- así que vais a ir a por el tercero- rió mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

-Sin prisas, de momento con dos es suficiente.- excusó Inoue, tomando ella también su café.

Sora puso una mueca de total desagrado mirando su bebida, para después escupirla, y evidentemente que Miyako quedó estupefacta por esa acción, a ella el café le estaba sabiendo riquísimo.

-Argh, me ha salido asqueroso.- bufó la pelirroja, estirándose para arrebatárselo a Miyako.- dame, ya te hago otro.

La mujer lo protegió como si fuese su bebé y Sora el mismísimo Herodes.

-¿Que dices?, si está buenísimo.

Takenouchi la miró con escepticismo, para después poner una mueca de confusión. A ella le había sabido a rayos.

-Será que todavía tengo el estómago revuelto.- justificó ella, su extraño sentido del gusto.

Miyako la miró con sospechas.

-¿No te encuentras bien?

-No nada.- quitó importancia.- hoy me he levantado con nauseas, seguro que fue por culpa de una salsa asquerosa que hizo ayer Yamato.

La tertulia continuó, pero desde ese momento, Miyako no le quitaba el ojo a Sora. Mirándola con suspicacia, tratando de mirar directamente a sus ojos ya que era ahí donde a una mujer se le notaban ciertas cosas, sobre todo para otra mujer que había pasado por lo mismo, pero no necesitó concentrarse en su mirada porque obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba al ver la forma tan tierna y amorosa con la que Sora miraba a Osamu.

-¡Mi madre estás…!.- se llevó la mano a la boca de la sorpresa.

Sora no salió de su asombro y quedó atónita viendo como la mujer que tenía en frente la tomaba de las mejillas y clavaba su vista en sus ojos rojizos.

-Miyako que…- trató de decir algo coherente, pero quedó sin habla cuando su amiga comenzó a reír descontrolada.

-Que calladito te lo tenías ¿eh?, y dime ¿de cuanto?.- prosiguió la señora Ichijouji con su euforia habitual.

Takenouchi revolvió la cabeza confusa, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-El que, ¿de que hablas?

Observando esa reacción, la compañera de Hawkmon se desconcertó.

-No lo sabe.- murmuró para sí misma.- no seré yo entonces quien se lo diga.- reflexionó en un susurro.

Takenouchi miraba ahora la taza de café de su futura vecina.

-Miyako, ¿estás segura de que tu café estaba bueno?

-Eh… ah… sí.- volvió a tierra firme, tomando una decisión, le sonsacaría toda la información necesaria de forma sutil.- Sora, hablando de todo un poco, ¿desde cuando no tienes la regla?.- preguntó como el que no quiere la cosa. La sutilidad era un tema pendiente en la enérgica y a veces bocazas Miyako.

-¿Cómo?.- se revolvió Sora con una sonrisa divertida. No le solían hacer esa clase de preguntas muy a menudo.

-No, por curiosidad.- disimuló la portadora del digiegg del amor y la pureza.- me acuerdo cuando vivía con mis hermanas que se me sincronizó con ellas y como me toca estos días era para ver si se me había sincronizado contigo.- dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

La pelirroja rió, nunca se cansaría de las locuras de su amiga.

-Creo que conmigo no se te va sincronizar. La verdad que la tendría que haber tenido hace un montón de días, llevo más de diez días de retraso.

-¿Y no te preocupa?.- trató que atase cabos la mujer.

-Que va.- hizo un aspaviento con la mano Sora.- desde que estuve de Aiko mi regla es de todo menos regular, he llegado a estar dos meses sin tenerla, o tenerla tres veces en un mes. Ya no soy ese reloj que era a los 20, me acuerdo que entonces si se me retrasaba un día, Yamato ya había comprado los patucos.- finalizó con un tono melancólico.

Inoue emitió un sonido de conformidad. Definitivamente no sería ella la que le dijese sus sospechas.

Así, el tiempo transcurrió y Miyako, como buena ama de casa tenía mil cosas que hacer y Takenouchi otras tantas, por lo que la primera ya tenía que abandonar la vivienda de los Ishida.

-A ver cuando Yamato y tú os animáis a tener otro hijo.- dijo en la puerta, viendo como Sora le hacía cucadas a Osamu.

Ella sonrió y Miyako lo confirmó, tenía la mirada, la inconfundible mirada mágica de las embarazadas.

-Animados estamos, pero bueno, ya sabes como es esto, vendrá cuando menos nos lo esperemos.

-Y que lo digas.- susurró de nuevo Miyako aguantándose la risa.

Ambas amigas se despidieron y en cuanto eso pasó, la señora Ichijouji hizo lo que para ella era obligatorio: ¡proclamar la buena noticia a su mejor amiga!

-Hikari.- habló con el teléfono en la oreja.

-Hi Miyako, ¿Qué tal?, ahora no puedo, estoy muy ocupa… ¡Taiyou deja ya en paz a Aiko!… tengo un lío tremendo y… ¡y también a Botamon!… y a Gatomon…- suplicaba totalmente agotada. Ser maestra de su sobrino era un suplicio.

-Hikari es súper urgente, ¿a que no sabes quien está embarazada?

-¿Otro?, oh Miyako enhorabuena, ya te regalaré unos patucos, pero ahora…¡se acabó Taiyou al rincón!, ni tía Hikari, ni nada, ¡eres un trasto!

-Ay, Hika-chan, atiéndeme de una vez, que no soy yo…

-¿Huh?, entonces…

-Te daré una pista, también es una digidestinada…- empezó Miyako con su juego.

-Ya sabía yo que últimamente me veía más gorda.

-¿Eh?

-¿Ah?

-¿Estás embarazada?

-No que yo sepa, ¿y tú?

-¿Qué?

Tras esta conversación de besugos, Miyako recuperó la compostura, la noticia era demasiado importante como para perderse en absurdeces.

-¡Da igual!.- cortó con autoridad.- es Sora, está embarazada.

-¿De verdad?.- se oyó a Hikari ilusionada.- es genial, voy a llamarla para…

-¡NO!.- cortó como una psicópata.- ella aún no lo sabe, no puedes decírselo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Cómo que no lo sabe?, entonces… oh Miyako, ya es una de tus paranoias, como cuando dijiste que viste por la televisión a mi hermano con Angelina Jolie…- habló Yagami hastiada, ya estaba acostumbrada a las paridas de su mejor amiga.

-No, esta vez va completamente en serio y ese tío se parecía mucho a tu hermano que lo sepas. A lo que iba, está clarísimo que está embarazada, tiene todos los síntomas y la mirada, bua… no he visto una mirada más clara de embarazo en mi vida.

-Sí bueno, yo hasta que no vea un bebé dentro de nueve meses no me fío… oh Taiyou, ¿que has hecho ahora?, te dejo, a mi sobrino no se le ha ocurrido mejor idea que pintar como una cebra a la pobre Gatomon…

-Vale, oye, pero esto no se lo digas a nadie, ¿eh?, es un secreto.

-Sí, sí, vale.- despachó Hikari, tampoco creía que tuviese nada que contar, ya que no se fiaba ni un pelo del ojo clínico de su amiga.

Nada más finalizar la llamada, Miyako, haciendo caso omiso a su propia promesa de no contarlo a nadie, marcó el número de su flamante esposo.

-Cariño, soy yo, noticia bomba, ¿a que no adivinas quien está embarazada?

-¿Otra vez?.- se oyó a Ken un tanto angustiado.- para una vez que lo hacemos al mes, sí que somos fértiles…

-¿Qué?, ay Ken, no soy yo, es Sora, ¡Sora!.- aclaró la mujer, para luego recapacitar las palabras de su marido e indignarse por completo.- ¿tan malo te parecería que estuviese otra vez embarazada?

-Eh… ah.- tartamudeó Ichijouji, llevándose todos los boletos para el sorteo de "un año durmiendo en el sofá por cortesía de Miyako Inoue".- claro que no cielo, si te adoro y a nuestros hijos, si yo quiero tener muchos ya lo sabes, pero bueno todavía Osamu es muy pequeñito y… ah… ¡me llama mi jefe!.- excusó dejando a su mujer con gran furia en el cuerpo. Estaba claro que si Ken deseaba dormir cómodo en la casa nueva, tendría que comprarse un buen sofá.

...

Tras descubrir esta impactante noticia y a pesar de haberse prometido a sí misma que no lo divulgaría, ya que le parecía mal que todo el mundo supiese el embarazo de Sora antes que la mismísima Sora, Miyako no pudo evitar contarle la buena nueva a un par de personas más, y bueno, era de imaginar como acabaría todo.

Fue a mitad de mañana cuando Sora recibió la primera visita que venía con la misión de felicitarla.

-Mamá, papá, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?.- preguntó la pelirroja extrañada al ver a sus progenitores al otro lado de la puerta.- ¿ya es domingo?

Ignorándola por completo, Toshiko apresuró a adentrarse y mirarla ilusionada.

-Oh, hija, ¿Por qué siempre soy la última en enterarme de todas las cosas importantes que pasan en tu vida?.- medió recriminaba, haciéndola que diese una vuelta y otra, para mirarla por todos los ángulos.- si hasta se te nota.- exageró como buena abuela ilusionada.

-Ajá.- asentía el futuro abuelo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.- ¿dónde está el idiota de tu marido?, tengo que amenazarle un poco para que no se duerma en los laureles.

Como era de esperar, Sora estaba totalmente alucinada por esta visita tan surrealista.

-Mamá, ¿que pasa?, ¿os habéis estado fumando las flores o que?, porque no entiendo nada.- habló sin salir de su asombro.- ¡y déjame ya!.- gritó un tanto molesta apartándole las manos de su barriga.

-Ay hija, que carácter se te pone.- murmuró la mujer. No tenía ganas de discutir y mucho menos con su hija en este estado.

-¡Pues a que habéis venido!, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- hizo un gesto con la mano al interior de su hogar.

Los señores Takenouchi desviaron la vista a donde les señalaba, viendo lo que estaba haciendo su hija hasta ese momento: un crucigrama con el perro.

-Interesante.- dijo por decir algo Haruhiko.

Sora ya se estaba poniendo excesivamente nerviosa.

-Ahora estaba en un descanso y… y… ¡ya no tengo 15 años para tener que justificarme con vosotros!.- excusó dejando fluir su ataque de histerismo.

-Vale, tranquila.- mostró Toshiko su templanza habitual.- no es bueno que te alteres en tu estado.

-¿Qué estado?, ¿Qué hablas?, ay mamá no tengo tiempo para esto.- rehuyó la diseñadora agobiada.

Toshiko estudió los gestos y las palabras de su hija. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuando perdía la paciencia por una razón justificada o por una rabieta infantil, y esta vez todo hacía indicar que estaba justificada. No se hacía la tonta, en verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le hablaban.

Emulando el mismo gesto que hace unas horas hiciese Miyako, la maestra de ikebana tomó de las mejillas a su hija y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-No lo sabes.- dijo con gran sorpresa.

-¿El que?.- se revolvió Sora.- ¡ya me estáis hartando!

-Eh… ah.- trató de salir airosa la mujer. No sería ella quien le diese la noticia. Como madre sabía la ilusión que hacía descubrirlo por si sola. Además que su hija no era tonta, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta, a una mala, cuando dentro de 9 meses le apareciese un niño de sus partes bajas.- no nada, ummm, ¡tu padre!

Vio en su marido la evasiva perfecta.

-¿Yo?.- se señaló el aludido sin saber que estaba pasando.

-Sí, a tu padre, que le han publicado un trabajo de investigación en una revista muy famosa.- inventó la mujer.

-Que bien papá.- se contagió de la alegría Sora.- ¿en cual?, quiero verlo.

-Y yo.- Haruhiko seguía estupefacto.

-Sí.- habló por encima de él su esposa.- pero es… es… alemana, ¡sí, eso es!, así que no vas a entender nada.

-Ah, no importa, nunca leo sus trabajos, pero me hace ilusión tenerlos.

-¿Que nunca lees…?.- empezó el profesor indignado pero de nuevo Toshiko le interrumpió.

-Sí claro, ya te lo mandaremos, bueno cariño, nos vamos, que descanses.- le dio un afectuoso beso en la mejilla, que sobresaltó a Sora, no era común que Toshiko tuviese esas muestras de cariño con nadie.- y bebe mucha agua cariño y nada de alcohol.

Sora emitió un gruñido de desconcierto, justo el mismo que estaba emitiendo su padre y Toshiko lo interpretó como un "de acuerdo".

-Ya nos llamarás si hay alguna novedad en tu vida, ¿no?.- pidió con una sonrisa.- adiós.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, Sora negó de incredulidad.

-Yamato va a tener razón, mis padres son muy raros.

Y al otro lado de la puerta, Haruhiko le pedía explicaciones a su mujer.

-¿Pero está o no está?

El pobre no se había enterado de nada.

-Pues claro que sí, no le has visto la mirada, es de embarazo clarísimo.

-A mí me parecía que estaba como siempre.- se encogió de hombros Takenouchi.

Ella negó.

-Tú eres hombre y no has estado embarazado, no puedes verla.

-Ah.- suspiró con conformidad.- pero querida, ¿Qué hacemos con el súpero oso?, ¿se lo damos o no?.- preguntó señalando un peluche de 4 metros que ya había comprado para su futuro nieto, más que para su nieto, para ganar en la competición de regalos a su consuegro Hiroaki.

...

Habían pasado varias horas desde la absurda visita de sus padres y hacía rato que Sora ya no intentaba descifrar que habían querido comunicarle exactamente. Ahora tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en preparar una rica comida para su familia, sin saber que ella y su de momento supuesto embarazo iba a ser el punto de mira de ciertos seres.

-¿Estás segura de que está preñada?- preguntaba Gabumon, asomándose discretamente por la puerta de la cocina.

-Tú mismo has visto ese digihuevo, pasó lo mismo cuando iba a tener Aiko. No hay duda de que será el compañero del nuevo bebé de Sora.- explicó Piyomon con convicción.- y por cierto, Sora me dijo que las que se preñan son las vacas, ella se embaraza, así que habla con un poco más de propiedad.

-Pues en el diccionario pone que es lo mismo.- defendió el digimon de la amistad, haciendo gala de sus adquiridos conocimientos a base de leer el diccionario.

La digimon rosa se revolvió las plumas, hastiado de las replicas de su amigo.

-No importa, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es adivinar si de verdad Sora va a tener otro bebé o no.- sentenció la digimon.

-¿Se lo preguntamos?.- preguntó el amistoso digimon con su característica inocencia, ya adentrándose en la cocina, pero Piyomon apresuró a detenerle.

-No seas burro. No podemos preguntar ese tipo de cosas, ¿y si Sora aún no lo sabe?, ¿o no nos lo quiere decir?, debemos ser sutiles.- estaba claro que en esta relación digi, la hembra era la que llevaba los pantalones.

-Sutiles.- se rascó la cabeza Gabumon intentando hacer memoria de que ponía referente a esa palabra en el diccionario. Finalmente asintió con decisión.- de acuerdo, yo me encargo.

Ambos monstruos digitales entraron en la cocina, posicionándose detrás de Sora, que tarareaba una cancioncilla mientras cocinaba.

-Sora, ¿podemos preguntarte algo?.- cuestionó el compañero de Yamato.

-Ajá.- respondió ella sin volverse.

Los digimons compartieron una mirada y asintieron.

-Sora, era para saber si estás emba…

El pobre Gabumon no pudo terminar de hablar debido al codazo que le proporcionó Piyomon, para acto seguido cerrarle la boca y alejarlo un poco.

-¿Eso es ser sutil para ti?, Gabumon tienes que rebuscar esa palabra en tu diccionario.- masculló la digimon ave molesta.- ahora déjame a mí.

Volvieron a pegarse a Sora, tenían suerte de que la pelirroja estuviese acostumbrada a ignorar a sus amigos digitales y más cuando cocinaba, ni se había enterado lo que le habían intentado preguntar. Entonces Piyomon tomó la palabra.

-Mira y aprende.- le susurró a Gabumon.- Sora ¿Qué tal estás?, ¿te sientes últimamente más gorda como si tuvieses algo dentro?.- soltó con toda felicidad. Gabumon no era el único que debía buscar el significado de sutilidad.

"Gorda". Esa fue la palabra clave para que Takenouchi dejase lo que tenía entre manos y se volviese hacia sus amigos.

-Lo estoy de verdad, ¿no?.- preguntó apurada tratando de mirarse el reflejo de su trasero en las cacerolas.- y yo que pensaba que ya había recuperado el tipo, pero no, me he quedado hecha una vaca.- se deprimió por completo, traumándose para el resto de su existencia.

-Ha dicho que es una vaca, así que ahora ya le puedo decir preñada.- susurró Gabumon su única preocupación.

-¡Cállate!.- ordenó la digimon rosa, para luego dirigirse a su compañera.- Sora no te preocupes estás muy bien, me refería a otra cosa…

La diseñadora miró a su compañera con desconfianza, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuando le ocultaba algo.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

-Eh… ah… bueno…- desvió la vista a Gabumon para que tomase la palabra.

-Queríamos saber si tú y Yamato… habéis…

-¡Es eso, verdad!.- interrumpió la mujer llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- intentáis ocultarle, muy bien, ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?, ¡ah!.- se llevó las manos a la boca imaginándose lo peor.- ¿no habrá vuelto a usar mi crema depilatoria para afeitarse, verdad?

Los digimons se miraron confusos, cada vez más convencidos de que esa mujer, tan cambiante de ánimo, o estaba embarazada hasta las trancas o estaba sufriendo una crisis de bipolaridad.

-Sora, relájate.- la intentó detener Piyomon.

-Solo queríamos saber si habéis copulado últimamente, porque así es como se hacen, ¿no?, copulando.- habló Gabumon un poco en su propio mundo.- lo vi en un documental de animalitos.

Dos miradas; una asesinándole como la de Piyomon, y otra asqueada como la de Sora, atravesaron al ingenuo digimon, que no sabía que había hecho mal exactamente.

-Eres un pervertido.- estuvo a punto de darle un escobazo Sora.- no tengo porque hablar contigo de mis intimidades.- finalizó, echándoles de la cocina y cerrándoles la puerta en las narices, en este caso, en el hocico y en el pico.

-No hay duda, lleva un Ishida dentro.- aseguró Gabumon con felicidad.

-Sí, esa poca paciencia es propia de los Ishida.- le dio la razón Piyomon.

Al margen de las deducciones de sus inservibles amigos, Sora ya estaba otra vez inmersa en su guiso, aunque con la mala leche que le habían hecho hacer esos dos, no sería de extrañar que se le quemase. De todas formas, tampoco le dio tiempo a terminarlo, porque una llamada la interrumpió de todas sus labores.

Refunfuñó al colgar, puesto que era del estudio y reclamaban su presencia por lo que no podría disfrutar de la comida con su familia.

-Vosotros dos.- llamó de malas formas a los dos digimons que ahora se peleaban por el mando de la televisión.- cuando vuelva Yamato le decís que me he tenido que ir a trabajar, que me llame.

...

-Está bien, hoy comes aquí, pero no se lo digas a mamá, ¿has oído?.- buscaba la complicidad de su hija el reconocido astronauta.

La niña, que ya estaba entusiasmada viendo la televisión en el sofá y con la bandeja de la comida en las rodillas, ni escuchó a su padre, y Yamato se medio desesperó un poco, porque si fuese un buen padre la tendría que haber obligado a comer en la cocina, pero como de costumbre, no había podido decir que no a la mirada suplicante de su hija, y ahí estaba, en el salón viendo la televisión. Algo que para Sora estaba terminantemente prohibido.

-¡Mimi!, ¡son Mimi y Palmon!.- señaló con demasiada efusividad la imagen de la mejor amiga de su madre, tanta que la cuchara salió volando por los aires.

-Ten más cuidado cielito.- dijo Yamato, recogiéndola y dirigiéndose a la cocina a por otra.

Cuando volvió la imagen que presenció no tenía precio. A su adorado angelito cantando la canción del programa de Tachikawa junto a Nyokimon y hasta los digimons, que aprovechaban para meter la zarpa en el plato de la niña.

El padre se sentó junto a su hija para cerciorarse de que comía y que no se quedaba todo el rato embobaba viendo la televisión. Finalmente, pasó lo que todos esperaban, que Yamato le tenía que meter las cucharadas en la boca a traición puesto que Aiko se había quedado completamente hipnotizada viendo su programa favorito.

-Que porquería está cocinando hoy.- hizo una mueca de asco Ishida, viendo como Mimi echaba a la cazuela mínimo siete litros de miel.

Pero en ese momento, el teléfono le interrumpió.

-Cielito, sigue comiendo tú.- le puso la cuchara en su manita.

Ella ni se percató de eso.

-Come.- repitió yendo hacia el teléfono viendo a su estática hija.

Como si estuviese en otra órbita, la rubia tomó una cucharada que no llegó ni a masticar y volvió a quedar hechizada por la pequeña pantalla.

El programa continuó, hasta que llegó a su fin y Mimi hizo una de sus características dedicatorias.

-_"Y este programa está dedicado a mi amiga Sora"_

_-"Y a Yamato".- _añadió Palmon.

-"_Sí, pero más a Sora que es la que lo va a tener que parir porque, ¡está encinta!, otra vez. Seguro que tiene un hijo precioso, aunque no tanto como mi Mishi"_.- prosiguió la chef con orgullo de madre, mandando un beso a la cámara.-_ "mi Mishi, mamá te quiere mucho."_

La pequeña Ishida ya no escuchó más, se había quedado alarmada al escuchar el nombre de sus padres y con preocupación se dirigió hacia su progenitor.

Mientras Mimi hacía de las suyas frente a millones de espectadores, Yamato había recibido la enigmática llamada de su mejor amigo.

-Enhorabuena machote.- fue lo primero que le dijo al otro lado.

-Vaya, gracias Taichi.- sonrió Yamato un tanto emocionado.- pero no es para tanto y todavía quedan varios meses.

-¡No me digas!.- exclamó con diversión el diplomático.- ya lo sé, ¿para cuando es?

-Para Julio o así, además es muy rutinario, nada del otro mundo.

-Sí y natural, pero no pasa todos los días, eres un tipo con suerte.

-Sería físicamente imposible que pasase todos los días.- replicó Yamato, era obvio que hablaban de cosas diferentes.- oye, nunca creí que me tuvieses envidia por esto.

-Bueno envidia, tampoco seas tan creído, yo estoy muy contento con lo que tengo, pero que no me importaría estar en la situación que te encuentras tu ahora, eso creo que ya lo sabes, me encantaría tener otro. Seguro que Sora está guapísima e ilusionada, luego la llamo, mejor mañana nos pasamos por tu casa y os felicitamos en persona.

A cada palabra Ishida estaba más desconcertado, era la primera vez que Taichi le mostraba tanta ilusión por una de sus misiones espaciales, que por supuesto era de lo que creía que hablaba Yamato, de su próxima misión de Julio.

-Claro.- asintió un poco confuso.- y para tu información, Sora siempre estás guapísima e ilusionada con todo lo que me pasa.

-Por supuesto que sí.- le dio la razón como a los tontos Yagami.- oye, te tengo que dejar, papá.

Yamato se quedó mirando el teléfono extrañado, para después negar con la cabeza. Se trataba de Taichi Yagami, el ser que, con permiso de Daisuke, más tonterías decía por segundo, no había que prestarle atención. Para la que sí tenía toda su atención era para la niña que ahora estiraba de su pantalón intentado captar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa cielito?.- se agachó para estar a su altura el flamante padre. Le preocupó un poco ver la cara de angustia que traía su hija.

-Papá, ¿que es estar "cinta"?.- preguntó con intranquilidad.

-¿Cómo?

-Mamá está "cinta", ¿le pasa algo malo?.- volvió a preguntar con una expresión de desolación absoluta.

Evidentemente Yamato no entendió a que se refería, pero lo que sí se apresuró fue a tranquilizar a su pequeña.

-Cielito.- le acarició con dulzura la cabellera.- ¿de dónde has sacado eso?

-Lo ha dicho Mimi.- señaló la televisión y Yamato dio un suspiro de entendimiento.

-Cariño, tienes que entender una cosa, Mimi es muy simpática, cariñosa y divertida, pero está un poco loca y por eso no tienes que hacer caso a nada de lo que diga. ¿entiendes?.- la niña medio asintió, todavía apurada.- te aseguró que mamá está perfectamente, no te preocupes.

Y así, el extraño día del matrimonio Ishida, en el que todos habían descubierto el todavía presunto embarazo de Sora, menos los padres de la posible criatura, llegó a su fin y los esposos pudieron reencontrarse por primera vez desde esta mañanan en su habitación, prácticamente a la hora de dormir.

-Pues al final has trabajado más que nunca.- medio recriminaba Yamato, ya metido entre las sábanas, viendo como su mujer terminaba de darse esa crema hidratante que se daba en los codos antes de meterse a la cama.

-Ya ves.- bufó ella, visiblemente cansada.- ser jefa es una mierda, al final todos quieren hablar con la jefa, hasta el último mono exige que le atienda en persona. Créeme Yamato, ojala no fuese jefa.

El rubio rió, clavando de nuevo la vista en la revista que estaba ojeando.

-Que pronto has cambiado de opinión, esta mañana estabas encantada con ser tu propia jefa.

La mujer ronroneó mientras se metía en la cama, clara muestra de que no le apetecía tener una pseudo discusión con su marido sobre sus repentinos cambios de opinión.

-Apaga la luz Yama.- pidió cerrando los ojos, disponiéndose a dormir.

No obstante el astronauta tenía cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer, por eso, lo único que hizo fue depositar la revista en la mesilla y volverse hacia su esposa.

Al cabo de unos segundos, en los que Sora se sintió observada y notó que por supuesto la luz continuaba encendida, abrió los ojos dispuesta a bufar a su marido, pero todo quedó en voluntad al ver la mirada amorosa que este mantenía sobre ella.

-Cariño, estoy cansada, ¿Por qué no apagas la luz?.- pidió lo más dulce y amable posible.

El hombre no dijo nada, se limitó a pasar los dedos por la mejilla de ella, quedando totalmente prendado de su mirada. Taichi tenía razón en sus suposiciones, estaba guapísima, se podría decir que más radiante y bella que nunca.

-Estás preciosa mi amor.

Ella se volteó haciendo un aspaviento con la mano.

-No quiero sexo, así que no te molestes en halagarme.

El hombre refunfuñó, bien que no lo había dicho con esa intención, pero si ella caía y se ponía cariñosa tampoco lo iba a desaprovechar.

-Cielo, no iba con esa intención.- se asomó por su hombro, aparentando una indignación inexistente.- solo que te encuentro guapísima y maravillosa en todos los aspectos y me apetecía decírtelo.

Y entonces ocurrió, Sora tuvo una revelación. Este día había sido demasiado delirante como para ser normal. Todos se había comportado de manera extraña con ella y ahora Yamato la halagaba sin buscar un favor carnal a cambio, esto solo le había pasado una vez en su vida, como no se había dado cuenta antes, era obvio que…

-¡Has vuelto a utilizar mi crema depilatoria!.- se volteó hacia él completamente furiosa.- con la pasta que cuesta, ¡que me la trae Mimi de importación!

Sobra decir que Yamato se quedó de piedra con esa acusación y también bastante asustado, su mujer echaba fuego por los ojos.

-Te prometo que no la he tocado, solo la use una vez para afeitarme y después del sarpullido que me salió no la he vuelto a tocar. Si ni siquiera te toco a ti cuando acabas de utilizarla.- se excusó el hombre nervioso y aterrado por recordar ese día en el que su amado cutis se convirtió en el de un sapo horrendo.

La mujer pegó un gruñido, todavía no estaba convencida del todo, pero de todas formas tampoco tenía ninguna razón para desconfiar de su marido. Cerró los ojos y lo dejó pasar, tenía un sueño tremendo y lo único que deseaba ahora era dormir, descansar y que mañana no se pareciese en absoluto al día de hoy.

...

Esto ya empezaba a ser preocupante. Esos eran los pensamientos de Sora después de que esa mañana se levantase igual que la pasada, con unas nauseas tremendas, no pudiendo evitar acabar vomitando con intensidad.

Una vez que se recompuso y se lavó un poco, quedó con la mirada fija en el reflejo del espejo, observando su demacrado rostro, sorprendiéndose a sí misma que a pesar del aspecto horrible que le daba el hecho de acabar de sacar prácticamente la cabeza del inodoro, tenía un brillo especial en la piel e incluso en la mirada.

Agitó la cabeza, pensando que solo eran imaginaciones suyas y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía un sonido musical, el salón. Así era, aprovechando que era día festivo, Yamato hacía una de las cosas con las que más disfrutaba, realmente disfrutaba con todo lo referente a su hija, pero especialmente le encantaba compartir con ella su mayor afición: la música.

La pelirroja sonrió tiernamente presenciando la escena. Padre e hija tocaban, o lo intentaban, el piano que Natsuko les regaló por la inauguración de la casa nueva. No quiso interrumpir el momento, prefirió adentrarse a la cocina para desayunar. Lo que no se esperaba era que no iba a encontrar ningún desayuno, hecho que le desconcertó enormemente. ¿Yamato y su hija llevaban rato levantados y no habían hecho el desayuno? Eso no era normal.

Volvió al salón, cada vez más mosqueada con cierto rubio.

-Yamato, ¿no has hecho el desayuno?

-Así muy bien, re y mi.- seguía Ishida inmerso en la clase de piano junto a su cielito, acción que dinamitó la poca paciencia que le quedaba a la mujer.

-¡Yamato me estás escuchando!

Ese grito no dejó indiferente a nadie y ambos rubios, con la sonrisa en el rostro, se volvieron hacia la mujer.

-¡Buenos días mami!.- saludó con efusividad la pequeña Ishida, alzando los brazos para que su madre la abrazase y le diese un beso, hecho que por supuesto sucedió.

-Que tal cariño, ¿has dormido bien?.- saludó con naturalidad el astronauta.

La mujer lo mató con la mirada.

-Yamato, ¿y el desayuno?.- le preguntó secamente.

El rubio se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-Ah, lo siento, es que me he liado con la niña y aún no lo he preparado.

-¿No has dado de desayunar a la niña?.- inquirió ella con desaprobación. Esta actitud era imperdonable.

Yamato desvió la mirada a su hija, que ahora tenía cara de cachorrito desvalido y desnutrido.

-Eh… ah, ¡voy ahora!.- se levantó rápidamente.

Pero Sora se lo impidió.

-Deja, ya lo hago yo, como siempre.- farfulló de muy malas formas yendo a la cocina.

Ishida supo que su mujer se había enfadado, pero no le dio importancia ya que prefería mil veces continuar tocando el piano con su cielito, a preparar un desayuno para toda la familia.

-Maldito desgraciado señoritingo, pues va listo si se cree que me va a tener de chacha para el resto de su vida, me divorcio, me quedo con la niña, con la casa, con el dinero y que le den debajo de un puente, ¡imbécil!

Era obvio, vista las maldiciones que echaba Sora cortando unas simples naranjas, que hoy no se había levantado demasiado cuerda, y pasó lo que tenía que pasar, que se cortó, demostrando que la furia y los cuchillos no son buenas compañeras.

-¡Me cago en el imbécil de Ishida cien veces!.- se oyó hasta en la cima del monte Infinito.

Yamato abrió los ojos como una rana y de manera automática trató de tapar los oídos a su linda primogénita que se había quedado más de piedra que su padre. Tratando de dibujar una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su hija, se levantó del asiento.

-Cielito, tú sigue practicando, yo voy a ver que le pasa a mamá.

Más asustado que cuando se encontraron cara a cara con el malvado Apocalymon en ese extraño universo de oscuridad, Ishida entró en la cocina. Tragó saliva temeroso viendo la silueta de su mujer, que ahora se encontraba con las manos apoyadas en la encimera y la cabeza gacha como inmersa en algún tipo de trance.

-Mi amor, ¿te encuentras bien?

Y por segunda vez en el día, Sora explotó.

-¡No!, ¡no estoy bien!.- se volteó enérgicamente.- no estoy nada bien, ¡estoy hasta las narices de todo!, ¡de ti!

El hombre se señaló con cara de indefenso.

-¿De mí?

-¡Sí!, ¡de ti!, no haces nada, te pasas todo el días haciéndole cucadas a la niña y de la casa ¡hala!, ¡que se ocupe la chacha!, ¡yo también trabajo Ishida!, ¡yo también llego muerta y a mí también me gustaría tirarme en el sofá jugando a las manitas con Aiko!, ¡pero no!, no lo puedo hacer porque el vago de mi marido no tiene nada de consideración y espera que se lo den todo hecho, ¡estoy hasta aquí Ishida!.- terminó su ataque de ira con inevitables lágrimas de impotencia.

Yamato se había quedado totalmente petrificado, cierto era que desde que nació la niña su mayor felicidad al llegar a casa era contemplarla y pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, tal vez inconscientemente hubiese dejado de hacer cosas en el hogar, pero no se había percatado de ello debido a que dichas cosas se seguían haciendo, claro que las hacía Sora. Sí, definitivamente Yamato se había vuelto un poco más vago y acomodado, pero nunca se imaginó que hasta ese punto.

-Cariño.- trató de abrazarla para reconfortarla, pero esta le despreció.- te prometo que no he sido consciente de eso, pero tienes razón, me paso el día jugando con la niña y he descuidado cosas, lo siento mucho no sabía que estuvieses tan mal, por favor perdóname, te prometo que voy a retomar mis quehaceres, mejor dicho, que de ahora en adelante vas a estar como una reina, pero por favor no llores.

-Déjame Yamato.- se revolvió, ya con la voz completamente quebrada, saliendo de la cocina.- no sé para que me he levantado.

El rubio quedó cabizbajo con un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad machacándole. Él era el único culpable del estado tan desastroso de su esposa y lo peor era que Sora había tenido que explotar para darse cuenta de sus necesidades.

En ese momento una asustada niña se asomó por la puerta.

-Papá, ¿Qué le pasa a mami?.- preguntó con preocupación.- ¿es porque tiene "cinta"?, ¿está mala?

El hombre aún conservando su expresión de tristeza y de asco consigo mismo, dibujó una tierna sonrisa mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos.

-Está un poco cansada, pero no le va a pasar nada mi amor, está perfectamente.

La niña asintió nada convencida.

-¿Sabes lo que vamos hacer?.- preguntó Yamato en un tono un poco más relajado, para ver si así, su hija también se relajaba.- le vamos a preparar un desayuno maravilloso a mamá y se lo vamos a llevar a la cama, ¿de acuerdo?

Funcionó, esta vez sí, la niña asintió con su efusividad característica.

Había pasado por su fase furiosa, destructiva, depresiva y ahora ya solo le quedaba llorar. Llevaba tanto rato llorando que ya había empapado de lágrimas su almohada, y lo que más le carcomía era que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué tenía esa necesidad de llorar. Se sentía estúpida, débil, vulnerable, irritable y descontrolada. Era como si su racionalidad se hubiese esfumado, como si ahora dominase en ella sus entrañas y sus impulsos y eso le daba una sensación de absoluta fragilidad. Ella siempre había sabido controlarse y guardar la compostura, pero últimamente veía con desesperación que era completamente incapaz de hacerlo y eso la desconcertaba y sobre todo la atemorizaba, porque ni ella misma sabía lo que era capaz de hacer o decir en uno de esos ataques de locura transitoria que le hacían perder la razón.

Trató de secar sus lágrimas al escuchar la puerta abrirse y más al sentir el característico trote de su hija por encima de la cama.

-Mami, te he preparado el desayuno, bueno, papi me ha ayudado un poco.- habló la dulce niña asomándose por el detrás del hombro de su madre para buscarle la cara.

Sora se ladeó un poco para ver a su hija de frente y sonrió de manera automática al encontrarse con esos grandes ojos azulados.

-Muchas gracias mi vida.- le acarició el rostro, mientras terminaba de voltearse para vislumbrar, parado en la puerta con una bandeja de comida y cara de arrepentimiento, a su amado esposo.

-Ya verás como después de tomar este desayuno, te encuentras mejor.- se atrevió a decir Ishida acercándose lo suficiente para acabar sentado en el borde de la cama.

La mujer sonrió más abiertamente, escapándosele alguna que otra lágrima pero esta de felicidad, mientras su mano acariciaba también la mejilla de sus esposo.

-Muchas gracias mi amor. Eres tan bueno conmigo a pesar de que yo siempre te grito, te quiero mucho.- terminó en un escandaloso sollozo que dejó descompuestos a los dos rubios. Era lo último que se esperaban.

-Pero cielo, no llores.- dijo el rubio, estrechándola entre sus brazos para que esta se desahogase en su hombro.

-Siento lo que te he dicho antes, ¿me perdonas?.- gimoteó ella entre sus brazos.

-Pero mi amor.- la separó él.- si tú tenías razón.

-Da igual, no debí haberte gritado así.

El compañero de Gabumon sonrió satisfecho. Sora era así, no tenía ningún problema en pedir disculpas si sentía que debía pedirlas, aunque eso sí, era inesperado este cambio de actitud tan repentino. Normalmente ella meditaba las cosas y se controlaba, no tenía la necesidad de pedir disculpas porque pocas veces se descontrolaba de la manera que lo había hecho esta mañana, lo que a Ishida le hizo pensar y rememorar cuando fue la última vez que vio a su esposa tan maravillosamente demente.

-Menudos cambios de ánimo.- habló Yamato más para sí mismo que para su mujer.- me has recordado a cuando estuviste embarazada de Aiko.

Sora, que ahora estaba jugueteando con su hija, quedó inmóvil, reproduciendo esas palabras que acababa de decir su esposo una y otra vez en su mente, y fue entonces cuando miles de flases del extraño comportamiento de su familia y amigos el día anterior le invadieron y todo comenzó a tomar forma y encajar.

Abrió los ojos de incredulidad, con la vista fija en un punto de la nada, para acto seguido llevarse las manos a la cabeza y levantarse apresuradamente.

-¡Pero como no me he dado cuenta antes!, ¡que clase de madre soy!

Takenouchi comenzó a deambular por la habitación, hasta que tomó el teléfono y empezó a llamar totalmente alterada, asustando cada vez más a Ishida.

-Oye, ¿Qué ocurre?… que…- calló al escuchar que Sora ya gritaba como una desquiciada por teléfono

-¡Doctora!, soy Sora… ¡Takenouchi!… es urgente tiene que hacerme las pruebas, ya sé que es festivo pero por favor, tengo que saberlo… por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… ¡una hora!, muchas gracias la quiero mucho Midori, ¡gracias!

Yamato escuchó la conversación a cada palabra más perturbado, deduciendo lo más rápido que su mente le permitía: doctora, pruebas, Midori… todo hacía indicar que…

-Estás… estás…- tartamudeó con aturdimiento.

La mujer ya iba a años luz y ya estaba terminando de arreglarse.

-Eh, creo que… no sé, espera que vuelva.

La pelirroja también estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hablar y lo único que necesitaba era una confirmación para entonces sí, poder dar rienda suelta a su felicidad.

-¡Voy contigo!.- saltó Yamato con convencimiento, no quería perderse este momento por nada del mundo.

-No me pongas más nerviosa Yamato y quédate con la niña.

-Pero…- trató de decir algo en su defensa, pero la vocecita de su hija le cautivó.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te gusta el desayuno?.- preguntó con inocencia.

Su madre, la tomó de las mejillas y le dio un gran beso en la frente.

-Por supuesto que sí mi vida, solo que ahora tengo que salir un segundo. Tú quédate con papi y pórtate bien.

Sin saber que hacer ni que decir el rubio acompañó a su esposa hasta la puerta.

-¿Segura que no quieres que vaya?.- la mujer solo se limitó a sonreírle.- pero llámame en cuanto sepas o mejor te voy a buscar o…

-Ahora vuelvo.- cortó ella dándole un amoroso beso en los labios.

Desde que esa puerta se cerró, Yamato estaba en un sin vivir. A los dos minutos de que Sora se fuese le hizo su primera llamada, obviamente que desquició a la mujer puesto que todavía estaba sacando el coche del garaje, a los cinco minutos fue la siguiente, y así durante la primera media hora, hasta que el teléfono de su mujer le empezó a dar como desconectado. Sora había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

A partir de entonces no sabía que hacer para que el tiempo pasase, ya había limpiado la cocina, la habitación, los baños, el salón… cualquier cosa con tal de que el tiempo trascurriese rápidamente y Sora regresase con una de las noticias más importantes de su vida.

Aiko, por el contrario, hacía rato que ni se atrevía a hablar a su padre, lo encontraba demasiado histérico y teniendo en cuenta que su inocente cabecita aún pensaba que, que Sora estuviese "cinta" era algo malo, prefería no tener la confirmación de su progenitor.

Paseándose de un lado a otro mirándose el reloj a cada segundo, Yamato por fin pensó con que se le pasaría rápido el tiempo, con su amado cielito que ahora estaba entretenida pintando soles y digimons en un cuadernito.

Se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa completamente nerviosa e hizo un gesto para que ella tomase asiento en su piernas. La niña un tanto titubeante se sentó donde le indicaba su padre y este apresuró a abrazarla y darle un dulce beso en la sien.

-Que bonito.- dijo por decir algo, mirando el dibujo.

-Gracias.- contestó la niña un poco apagada.

-Oye cielito.- empezó con inquietud.- a ti, bueno, te gustaría, quiero decir que igual tú tienes eh… ¿te gustaría tener un hermanito?

La niña lo miró sin entender a que se refería.

-No sé, ¿para que sirve?

-Pues cariño sirve para, no sé… bueno, para muchas cosas y… es como tío Takeru, él es mi hermano y sirve para eso, para ser tu hermano.

-¿Voy a tener un hermano tan grande cómo titokeru?.- preguntó medio alucinada.

El astronauta rió por no llorar.

-No, será más pequeño, porque nace siendo un bebé, muy pequeño, como cuando trajimos a Garu siendo un cachorrito, por eso está en la tripa de mamá, ¿crees que un grandullón como Takeru puede estar dentro de la tripa de mamá?

Pero escuchar eso, fue para Aiko la respuesta a todas sus dudas.

-¿Eso es lo que le pasa a mamá?, ¡que tiene un titokeru dentro!

-Eh, sí, más o menos.- se encogió de hombros Yamato satisfecho. No le apetecía contarle el milagro de la vida a su hija a tan temprana edad, así que no se detendría demasiado en este tema.

-¿Y yo tengo que hacer algo?

-No cariño, no te preocupes, lo único que tienes que hacer es quererlo mucho y cuidarlo.

La niña miró a su dibujo con indiferencia. No encontraba lógica a las palabras de su padre.

-¿Y por qué tengo que hacer eso?

-Pues porque es tu hermano y tenéis un lazo muy fuerte porque habéis nacido del mismo sitio y eso hace que os tengáis que querer.- explicó lo mejor que pudo Ishida. Nunca se había planteado tantas preguntas sobre el amor fraternal.

-¿Y sino quiero quererle?.- hizo un amago de desafío la rebelde Ishida.

Yamato se limitó a mirarla con ternura.

-Ya verás como le querrás, será algo mágico, en cuanto lo veas, sentirás esa conexión de la que te hablo, simplemente lo amararás y te sentirás con la responsabilidad de querer cuidarlo siempre.- explicó Yamato inmerso en sus recuerdos.

-Claro papi.- asintió ella sin ningún tipo de convencimiento.

-Ya verás que sí, no te preocupes.- le volvió a besar en la mejilla. Yamato estaba convencido de que su hija sería una perfecta hermana mayor.

-Papá.- llamó esta vez con voz desvalida.- pero cuando llegue ese hermano, a mí, ¿me dejarás de querer?

-¡Claro que no!, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-Porque si tienes otro bebé y le tienes que querer, ya no podrás quererme tanto a mí.- razonó con evidente tristeza. Para ella este era un asunto de vida o muerte.

Ishida volvió a reír completamente enternecido.

-Ai-chan, el amor no funciona así, a ti siempre te voy a querer... mira, antes de que nacieses amaba a tu madre con locura, ahora te amo a ti, pero mi amor por tu madre sigue intacto.

-Pero no es lo mismo.- musitó la rubia.

Yamato percibió ese apuro de su hija y se sintió fatal por no saber como explicarle que su relación nunca iba a cambiar. Fue cuando su vista chocó con el dibujo de ella cuando le vino una idea de como podría hacerla entender.

-Mira.- dibujó un gran corazón.- este es mi corazón y ahora está lleno de mi amor por ti y por mamá, pero cuando nazca el bebé no le daré parte de este amor, porque el corazón es mágico, ¿y sabes lo que puede hacer?.- la niña negó anonadada.- esto...- Yamato dibujó un corazón mucho más grande en el que quedaba dentro el primer corazón que había dibujado.- el corazón se agranda y el amor también, por eso siempre hay hueco para más personas sin dejar de querer a otras personas, y por eso, el amor que siento por ti solo se puede agrandar nunca empequeñecer, nadie te va a arrebatar eso, ¿has entendido?

Esta vez sí, Yamato la vio, esa mirada tan inocente como ilusionada y esa sonrisa de absoluta sinceridad y felicidad.

-Entonces, yo también querré mucho a ese bebé, papi.- aseguró abrazándose con fuerza al cuello del rubio.

Sin ser consciente, gracias a su encantadora hija, el tiempo por fin había ido transcurriendo, y ahora sí, Sora llegaba al hogar.

Nada más verla entrar, Yamato saltó como una exhalación hacia ella.

-Dime, que… como… dime, ¡Sora habla ya!.- perdió la paciencia llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Alucinante.- fue lo único que dijo la diseñadora con una asombrosa tranquilidad.

-El que… ¿gemelos?, ¿trillizos?, ¿quintillizos?, ¡Sora habla ya!

Yamato ya se estaba montando su propia película.

-Bua, es alucinante, ¡no hay quien aparque en el centro!, en serio, la última vez que cojo el coche, lo he tenido que dejar tan lejos que he tenido que tomar luego el autobús para llegar a la clínica.

Yamato trató de encontrar en esas palabras un mensaje oculto que le confirmase si iba a volver a ser padre o no, evidentemente que no las encontró y se desesperó hasta el límite.

-¡Sora por favor!, dime que te ha dicho, estás, ¿estás?

La mujer sonrió mirando a su esposo con adoración, para después colgarse de su cuello y clavar su mirada en la de él.

-Mírame y dímelo tú.

Y los ojos de Ishida comenzaron a humedecerse irremediablemente, porque la vio, no había duda, era la inigualable mirada de las embarazadas. Tenía un brillo y una luminosidad que iluminaría hasta la cueva más oscura.

-Es… Sora… es… gracias.- acabó abrazándose con fuerza a ella, perdiéndose entre su pelo en el que aprovechaba a secar sus rebeldes lágrimas.

El momento íntimo de los ya confirmados próximos padres fue interrumpido, como de costumbre, por su primogénita.

-Mami, ¿entonces tienes un titokeru dentro?

-¿Qué?.- rió la mujer, mirando a su hija y a su Yamato, para intentar comprender esas delirantes palabras.

-Sí cielito.- asintió Ishida totalmente emocionado, resistiéndose a soltar a su esposa.- tendrás un hermanito, va a ser maravilloso, pronto seremos una familia de cuatro miembros.

Pero en ese momento un carraspeo perturbó esa atmosfera mágica, y todos desviaron la vista a quien lo había hecho, Gabumon, que se asomaba junto a Piyomon y al pequeño Nyokimon.

-Quiero decir seis, no os molestéis.- rectificó Yamato.

Pero entonces fue la niña la que protestó.

-¿Y Nyokimon?.- exigió, dejando que su compañero saltase a sus brazos.

-Bueno siete.- volvió a rectificar Ishida.

-Hay un digi-huevo en el Digimundo que no va a estar de acuerdo con esa afirmación.- apuntó Piyomon, al mismo tiempo que volaba hacia Sora para compartir su emoción.

-De acuerdo ocho, ahora si que no me dejo a nadie, ¿no?.- confirmó el rubio, recibiendo la felicitación de su compañero.

Todos se volvieron al escuchar un ladrido.

-Creo que somos nueve.- susurró Sora, viendo como el cariñoso perrito se acercaba a esta improvisada reunión.

-No hay más que hablar, nos compramos el monovolumen.- afirmó el hombre compartiendo esa sonrisa cómplice con su mujer.

...

La noche ya se había adueñado de la ciudad y los esposos, futuros padres por segunda vez ya descansaban en su lecho, bueno, realmente no, hacían algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no podían hacer, y era, hablar con el bebé que crecía en el vientre de la mujer.

-… recuerda que papi te quiere mucho.- finalizaba Yamato su charla al todavía liso abdomen de Sora.- cuanto había echado de menos esto.- levantó al fin la cabeza, encontrándose con la radiante mirada de la portadora del amor.

-Me haces cosquillas.- dijo ella, tratando de cubrirse con la camiseta el vientre para que Yamato dejase de rozárselo con sus suaves susurros.

El hombre la ayudó, al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba hacia arriba, para estar a la par de Sora.

-Es precioso cariño, no puedo creer que vayamos a pasar otra vez por lo mismo.- hablaba como un niño ilusionado.- veremos como va creciendo tu vientre hasta convertirse en una gran balón de playa y como se te ponen los tobillos como un elefante y no paras de mear.- a cada palabra, Yamato se emocionaba más y la pobre Sora, también, para que engañarse.

Eran cambios molestos, pero a la vez placenteros, porque eran señal de que el bebé crecía perfectamente en su interior.

-Ahora que ya había recuperado la figura...- dijo la mujer en tono de broma, mientras se perdía por la hipnotizante mirada de su esposo, en la que volvía a ver esa cristalinidad que solo había visto antes cuando estuvo embarazada de Aiko.

-Nunca te he visto tan guapa que cuando estabas embarazada.- dijo él acariciándole el rostro y besándola con auténtica ternura.

-Lo mismo digo.- musitó ella, profundizando más el beso.

Y en ese momento en el que los amantes estaban a punto de demostrarse su amor, o por lo menos, eso parecía viendo los apasionados besos que se daban, unos viejos amigos de Yamato se le aparecieron a cada lado; un diablillo y un angelito.

-_Tío que suerte tienes, hoy vas a meter_.- habló el Taichi diablo.

-_Que ordinario eres_.- le recriminó el angelito Daisuke.-_ van a hacer el amor, porque se aman y eso hacen las personas que se…_ - calló babeando viendo el pecho de Sora.- _jo, yo también quiero meter…_

-_Eres un ángel, los ángeles no meten porque no tienen nada ahí.-_ le dijo el diablo, clavándole la lanza en sus partes, deprimiendo más si puede a este extraño ángel.

-¿Por qué demonios tenéis que ser vosotros dos mi conciencia?.- agitó la cabeza Ishida, con tantas voces no había quien se concentrase.

-¿Qué dices cielo?.- le habló la mujer.

Y todo desapareció, al igual que pasaba siempre que sus miradas se cruzaban, el tiempo se detenía y solo existían ellos dos.

-Que soy muy feliz.

Sora le respondió con un beso, demostrándole que compartía su felicidad al máximo. En momentos así no hacían falta las palabras, sabían que se tenían el uno al otro y que se tendrían siempre, y más en este apasionante camino que acabaría dentro de nueve meses. Lo pasarían juntos, como todo lo que habían pasado y pronto podrían compartir su felicidad y darle todo su amor a este nuevo bebé que estaba por llegar.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: hacía tiempo que no escribía este fic. Bueno no sé si me quedó el capítulo como quería, dejémoslo en más o menos.

Nos vemos pronto, espero, con el nacimiento de mi querido Yuujou, no os lo perdáis!

Gracias por leer, **soratolove/sorato4ever**


	13. El hijo del astronauta

Bueno, este fic poco tiene que ver con el del nacimiento de Aiko, quiero decir que ni la estructura va a ser igual ni se va a abordar de las mismo forma el proceso de embarazo. No quería hacer capítulos demasiado repetitivos así que, haber lo que me ha salido con este. Tras casi nueve meses (como un embarazo XD), ya puedo haber escrito algo que valga la pena, lo dudo, pero bueno, una soratada nunca hace daño. ¡Disfruten!

.

* * *

**Capítulo especial (13, 14 y 15):**

**EL HIJO DEL ASTRONAUTA**

**El hermanito de Aiko: **

Miles de adornos decoraban el jardín, entre globos, lucecitas, payasos amordazados… y por su puesto, casi una decena de coches habían conseguido aparcar en ese espacioso jardín, aunque más de uno estuviese encima de los amados rosales de la señora del hogar. Evidentemente que las ruedas de dichos coches ya habían sido pinchadas en un pequeño ataque de furia de la mujer, pero finalmente había conseguido tranquilizarse y entrar con su esposo y todos los invitados a la gran celebración, y es que, su pequeña primogénita no cumplía cuatro años todos los días.

Sus grandes ojos azules no perdían detalle de su suculenta tarta, viendo como su padre iba encendiendo hasta cuatro velitas, mientras su madre, que era quien la tenía en sus piernas, la abrazaba y comentaba con esa complicidad que solo puede tener una madre con una hija cositas al oído.

La niña no quería esperar más, tenía ganas de soplar sus velas, pedir su deseo y sobre todo comer la tarta, aunque eso fuese compartido por muchos de sus amigos; su mejor amigo Taiyou Yagami había sido atado por su padre para que no metiese la zarpa, este a su vez era retenido por su mujer, la cual por si no era poco también tenía que controlar al impaciente Agumon, pero no eran solo ellos, ya que habiendo personas apellidadas Motomiya esa tarta seguía corriendo peligro, por no hablar de los seres más comilones sobre la faz de la tierra, los digimons.

Pero bueno, en cualquier caso y con grandes esfuerzos, los grupos de riesgo estaban controlados y todos confiaban en que ese pastel pudiese aguantar entero, por lo menos durante la felicitación a la pequeña.

Era el padre de la criatura uno de los más entusiasmados en esta reunión, se podría decir más incluso que la propia cumpleañera, y ahí estaba, guitarra en mano, dando lo mejor de sí junto a seres tan extravagantes como Taichi, Daisuke, Takeru y algún que otro digimon más animado de la cuenta, mientras los demás invitados, trataban de mantenerse distantes con esta actuación tan excéntrica.

-… te deseamos Aiko Ishida…- cantaban a gritos, claramente con una copa de más.

-Takenouchi…- añadió con el doble de fuerza el abuelo materno de la criatura, originando un silencio que captó la atención de todos.

Yamato paró de tocar y miró a su suegro pensativo para después hacer una mueca de complacencia y regresar la mano a la guitarra.

-Aiko Ishida Takenouchi…- cantó, uniéndosele su coro de excepción.- ¡cumpleaños feliiiiiiiiz!

Con una gran ovación dio por concluida la actuación, esperando que ahora por fin la niña soplase las velas y pidiese su deseo, claro que no ocurrió porque todas las miradas quedaron fijas en su padre, que estaba de lo más emocionado haciendo un solo de guitarra, claramente inmerso en su propio mundo, mientras seguía el ritmo con la cabeza empezando a preocupar a todos.

-Y que mi futuro nieto también vaya a llevar su apellido.- se llevaba la mano a la cabeza Haruhiko.

Aiko llevó un segundo la cabeza hacia arriba para buscarle la cara a su madre y saber que debía hacer ahora, si soplar o esperar a que su padre terminase su concierto imaginario, pero Sora no estaba dispuesta a presenciar por más tiempo las extravagancias de su esposo.

-Yamato.- llamó. Ishida, con los ojos cerrados, siguió a años luz de todo.- Yamato.- volvió a llamar.

Definitivamente estaba quedando en ridículo delante de sus amigos, menos mal que Gabumon tenía un comodín para estos casos.

-¡Aquí Houston la nave está ardiendo, salgan por la cápsula de emergencia!

Y como esperaba, el rubio dio un grito de terror, tiró su guitarra al aire y poniéndose en guardia, empezó a buscar su casco por todos lados.

-Dile a Sora que la amo y a mi Aiko y a mi pequeño feto que nunca llegaré a ver.- dramatizaba completamente asustado, cuando por fin, volvió a tierra firme, nunca mejor dicho y el rojo llegó a sus mejillas.

-Papi, ¿puedo soplar ya mis velas?.- pidió la dulce voz de la niña.

El hombre, todavía avergonzado por su bochornoso espectáculo asintió, eso sí, matando a su compañero Gabumon con la mirada y aunque el amigable digimon no se diese cuenta, Sora también lo mataba ya que no soportaba ese tipo de bromas que conllevasen las palabras "nave ardiendo".

-Venga Ai-chan, sopla de una vez que queremos comer.- pataleó Daisuke, con su plato en la mano, en un tono excesivamente infantil.

-Daisuke eres peor que tu hijo.- negó Jyou con su característica superioridad. Su vista se clavó en el pequeño Musuko Motomiya, que a falta de tarta se estaba comiendo el papel de envoltorio de uno de los regalos.- retiro lo dicho.- dijo temeroso.

-¿Huh?.- cuestionó Daisuke ajeno al comentario de Kido, dejando visible un trozo de papel de regalo que le salía de la boca.

El compañero de Gomamon dio unos pasos para atrás no queriendo presenciar más esta escena tan surrealista.

-Retiro lo dicho, otra vez.

Mientras, la homenajeada ya estaba con los ojos cerrados pensando su inocente deseo, aunque al abrirlos se sobresaltó un poco, porque lo último que se esperaba era tener el objetivo de una cámara a escasos centímetros.

-Que va a pedir mi sobrinita, ¿eh?, venga que nos enteremos todos.- decía Takeru, con esa ridícula voz infantil, mientras seguía haciendo primeros planos al angelical rostro de la pequeña.

-Pues….- comenzó un tanto apurada buscando el rostro de su madre y por tanto su aprobación.- mami, ¿lo puedo decir?

-No lo digas.- dijo la pelirroja divertida.- y menos a esta pandilla, luego si quieres se lo dices a tus amiguitos.

-¡Vale!.- asintió con alegría.

La diseñadora sonrió de felicidad, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver ahora la cámara de Takeru muy cerca de ella, grabando no sé sabe muy bien lo que.

-Takeru, que haces.- ni lo preguntó, su tono era totalmente amenazante.

-Estoy grabando a mi futuro sobrinito.- dijo con total naturalidad abriéndose paso por entre la espalda de Aiko y los pechos de su cuñada.

Fue cuestión de segundos como la cámara desapareció y Takaishi fue prácticamente incrustado contra la pared.

-Te prohíbo que grabes el cuerpo de mi mujer sin mi permiso desgraciado.- zarandeó Yamato de muy malas formas.

-Yama-chan, no trates tan mal a tu hermano.- sacó la cara la madre de Yamato, avergonzando una vez más a Ishida.

-No me llames Yama-chan delante de todos, suena ridículo.

Pero la abuela, lejos de callar, suspiró de felicidad y no pudo evitar agarrar del cachete a su primogénito y empezar a recordar tiempos más felices, dejando así evidente que ella, como la mayoría de los adultos presentes, menos los que conducían y la embarazada, también había bebido una copa de más.

-Oh mi Yama-chan, aún recuerdo cuando cumpliste cuatro años, la carita de ilusión que pusiste al ver tu regalo y…

Con la abuela Takaishi soltando una monumental chapa y el resignado Yamato aguantándola, la niña por fin sopló sus velas, oficialmente, ya tenía cuatro años.

Los niños, con los platos en las manos se apresuraron a rodear la mesa buscando su porción de pastel, cuando se habla de niños, evidentemente que también se hacía referencia al niño grande Daisuke, que no dudaba en aprovechar su altura para colarse entre todos y así poder obtener la porción más grande.

La cocinera de excepción de esa tarta, que no era otra que la reconocida chef, Mimi Tachikawa, ya estaba cuchillo en mano dispuesta a repartir las porciones, pero en el último momento se detuvo. Como todos los presentes dirigió la vista al hombre que había captado la atención pegando con la cucharilla en su copa.

-Capitán… pastel… quiero… comida… ¡pastel!.- balbuceó completamente cardiaco Motomiya padre, pero con un gesto sobrio con la mano, Yagami hizo que se tranquilizase.

-Soy Taichi Yagami.- comenzó con naturalidad, dejando a todos estupefactos.

-Hermano, déjalo anda, que siempre que bebes haces el ridículo, acuérdate sino del último cumpleaños de papá.- intentó parar un imposible Hikari.

Taichi quedó pensativo como intentando hacer memoria.

-Vale, sí, mamá no había cocinado al gato, pero reconoce que esa tarta sabía a comida de gato y además tenía pelos y decía miau.- habló un poco en su mundo.- y no me líes Hikari, que tengo un discurso que dar.- volvió en un tono cada vez más ebrio.

-Es mi papá.- señaló Taiyou orgulloso y expectante a cada palabra.

Taichi compartió una mirada de complicidad con su vástago. Era su modelo a seguir y quería seguir siéndolo por siempre.

-Como padrino de la dulce Aiko, me corresponde decir unas palabras en este día tan señalado.- comenzó, llevándose la mano al bolsillo para sacar un papel.- señoras y señores, estimados consejeros de la comisión de asuntos del Digimundo, me dirijo a ustedes como embajador de…

-Cariño.- cortó su esposa, tomándole de la mano para quitarle el papel.- creo que te has equivocado.

Taichi la miró confuso y al ver las caras tan raras de sus amigos, fue cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

-Sí, esto es de un discurso que tengo… un día de estos.- rió con nerviosismo, buscándose el otro papel, cuando lo encontró, primero se aseguró de que era el indicado.- este es… a mi ahijada en su cuarto cumpleaños.- anunció, dedicándole una sonrisa a la paciente Aiko.- hace cuatro años un ángel cayó del cielo.- hizo una pausa para guiñar el ojo a Sora y hacer un gesto con la mano.- ¿lo pillas?, "cielo", iba a poner que salió, pero no quería que sonase demasiado explícito…

La pelirroja, por temor a lo que se iba a encontrar fue acercando las manos a los oídos de su pequeña, por si acaso.

-… le costó salir, no creáis que no, yo estaba ahí y mucho le costó, Sora no dilataba, la ginecóloga no llegaba, Yamato se desesperaba ¡y la abuela tampoco estaba!.- volvió a hacer una pausa para hacer una pequeña acotación.- veis que me puse en plan poeta.- sonrió con ilusión volviendo otra vez la vista al papel.- mi ex novia apareció, pero tranquila cariño que yo te quiero un montón.- le dio un beso a Akane, que estaba flipando a más no poder (como todos los presentes).- los Ishida discutían, Takeru se deprimía y por si algo faltaba, Jyou se desmayaba. Las contracciones cada vez eran más fuertes, Hikari y Miyako no decían más que payasadas…

Mirada mortal de las aludidas.

-… Sora lloraba porque su madre no llegaba y porque el capullo de Yamato tampoco le ayudaba…

-¡Eh!.- gritó el susodicho molesto.

-Pero por fin dilató y al paritorio llegó, ahora solo tenía que empujar con total felicidad…

Las mujeres presentes negaron mirándole con cara de sicópatas, mientras murmuraban molestas.

-Como se nota que el muy idiota no ha tenido que sacar nada de ahí abajo.

-Sora gritaba, Yamato lloraba, entre sangre y mocos empezó a…

-¡Taichi!.- cortó Sora, ya totalmente blanca.- no hace falta que seas tan explícito.

-¿Huh?

-Sí Taichi, hay niños delante, mejor que te saltes la parte gore de un parto.- comentó Iori, con un poco de sentido común.

El diplomático miró a su alrededor, sintiendo las petrificantes miradas de los once niños presentes, los cuales estaban siendo traumados considerablemente.

-Está bien, tienes razón.- asintió escaneando su hoja para ver donde retomar la lectura. Le dio la vuelta y ahí, en el último párrafo fue donde pudo seguir. Por lo visto el poema "no explícito" de Taichi no pasaba por alto ningún detalle.-… ojos azules como su padre, cabellos dorados como su padre, tez blanca como su padre, pero las orejitas como su madre….- recalcó, haciendo sonreír a Sora de ilusión.

-Es verdad, tiene mis orejitas.- dijo mirando a su hija con ternura, no pudiendo reprimir darle un beso en la sien.

-… así era Aiko Ishida…

-Takenouchi.- dijo camuflado en un tosido el abuelo materno.

Taichi lo miró y suspiró, sacando un bolígrafo para apuntarlo en su poema.

-Takenouchi es muy difícil de rimar.- refunfuñó molesto.- en fin, sigamos… así era Aiko Ishida Takenouchi.- dijo esta palabra vocalizándola al máximo mientras miraba a Haruhiko.-… una niña muy bonita y muy… súper chachi.- improvisó su nueva rima.-… la niña del amor, porque nació de ese amor y es un amor, que nos hace a todos sentir amor, feliz cumpleaños, niña del amor y que tengas mucho amor por muchos años de amor.- finalizó con una reverencia.

Silencio absoluto que fue quebrado por los estruendosos aplausos de Agumon, poco a poco los demás fueron acompañándole con tímidos aplausos y algunos ya hasta se animaron a dar la enhorabuena al diplomático por su conmovedor poema. Como se decía en estos casos, al menos, lo había intentado.

Sin embargo, la niña del amor a la que iban dedicadas esas palabras, estaba un poco asustada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Normal, nunca había visto a tantos adultos juntos comportándose de una manera tan extraña.

-Mami.- musitó con su plato en la mano.- ¿puedo comer ya pastel e irme a jugar con mis amigos?

-Claro que sí cielo.- susurró Sora, dirigiéndole una mirada a su mejor amiga.- si la chef hace los honores.

Tachikawa volvió a tomar el cuchillo en la mano.

-Ya verás os va a encantar, es una nueva receta que he incluido en mi último libro de "Dulces, dulces para niños dulces", en venta en todas las librerías con un DVD de regalo, por solo 20,95$, en Japón por 1800 yens, también lo puedes encontrar en mi pagina web, la del programa, la de la cadena y llamando a mi línea comercial, _De shoping con Mimi_ donde recibirás de regalo un delantal del programa y las 100 primeras llamadas también recibirán el exclusivo robot de cocina que utilizo en el programa y que solo puedes adquirir aquí, en "Endulza la vida con la comida", de lunes a viernes en tu cadena preferida.- publicitó descaradamente, como si fuese un anuncio de televisión, señalando el citado libro, el cual había sido su regalo para Aiko. Pero en el último momento se volvió a detener porque otro hombre estaba pidiendo la palabra.- venga, ahora el otro idiota a darnos otra chapa, ¡y mi postre cuando lo prueban!.- bufó molesta, gesticulando más de la cuenta, tanto, que Sora temió por su vida y la de su hija al ver ese cuchillo moviéndose tan alegremente cerca de ellas.

Como Mimi comentó, otro hombre quería dedicar unas palabras a la cumpleañera y no era otro que el orgulloso padre de la criatura.

-Chicos, me gustaría decir unas palabras.- tomó la palabra, claramente emocionado.- solo quería agradecer a todos vuestra asistencia al cuarto cumpleaños de mi amada hija, estoy muy feliz de estar con todos vosotros, mis amigos, mi hermano, la nueva generación.- sonrió a los niños que ya se estaban desesperando, pegándose con el plato en la cabeza.- mis padres, que sorprendentemente no se están tirando los trastos a la cabeza, mis suegros, mi querida Toshiko y el profesor Takenouchi que sorprendentemente también aún no me ha insultado en lo que va de día.- provocó las risas de los presentes y el gruñir de su suegro.

-Sí lo hice, lo que pasa que no me oíste, inútil.

Como de costumbre siempre que hablaba Haruhiko, Yamato se hizo el sordo y retomó la palabra.

-Bueno y por supuesto con mi amada esposa, la cual lleva haciéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo más de 20 años y con mi futuro hijo, el hermanito de mi Aiko, el bebé que tanto esperamos todos y que tan feliz me ha hecho, porque sin duda en estos momentos soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Cariño.- susurró Sora, no pudiendo controlar sus lágrimas de emoción.

-Así que quiero brindar por mi familia, por mi niña que se va haciendo mayor, para que siga creciendo sana y me siga haciendo tan feliz, por mi mujer a la que ya estoy deseando ver bien gordita y por mi bebé, al que ya quiero tener en brazos. Por los Ishida-Takenouchi y porque vengan muchos más.- alzó la copa, brindando con todos sus amigos.

Tras el emotivo brindis, por fin el cumpleaños pudo transcurrir con normalidad, es decir, teniendo en cuenta la pandilla que se había reunido, se consideró normal que de dentro de la tarta saliesen V-mon y Chibimon, lo que por supuesto provocó un ataque de histeria en Mimi que estuvo apunto de acuchillarlos y un pequeño trauma en los niños y en Daisuke, que tuvieron que recurrir al helado con galletas para creerse que estaban comiendo un pastel. Pero a pesar de estos pequeños contratiempos, todo estaba siendo idílico, los niños ya correteaban en su mundo y los adultos charlaban y reían con gran alegría y regocijo. Sin duda esta emotiva reunión, que celebraba no solo el cumpleaños de Aiko sino también la concepción de su hermano, estaba siendo digna de recordar para todos.

Yamato estaba radiante, casi más que su esposa con su flamante embarazo, porque nunca se imaginó que todos sus amigos se reuniesen para celebrar con él este día tan especial, y eso le llenaba de una inmensa alegría y emoción. En verdad era muy importante para sus amigos, sin duda era el digno portador de la amistad.

Su vista se detuvo un instante en dos personas en concreto y teniendo en cuenta de quienes se trataban frunció el ceño al momento, porque no era idiota y sabía que Taichi y Daisuke juntos podían llegar a ser una gran pesadilla que arruinase su día perfecto. Debía conocer de inmediato que estaban tramando.

-¿A cuanto están la del sexo del bebé?

El rubio puso una mueca de desconcierto al escuchar esa pregunta de Kido y ardió de furia viendo como Taichi sacaba una libreta.

-Cuatro a tres a que es niña.

El médico se llevó la mano a la barbilla para meditarlo un segundo.

-Apúntame a que es niño.- se decidió, pero palideció al oír una furiosa respiración en su nuca. No le hacía falta tener ojos en el trasero para saber que se trataba de Yamato y por eso antes de llevarse una merecida paliza, decidió sacar sus dotes de actor.- ¡No te da vergüenza hacer apuestas sobre el hijo de tu mejor amigo!, ¡Impresentable!.- terminó dándole un manotazo, luego se volvió.- ¡Yamato!, no sabía que estabas ahí.- mirada pétrea de Ishida y Jyou se cagó en los pantalones.- eh… ah… quiero decir…- hizo el sonido de su busca con la boca, encontrando así la excusa perfecta.- buf… una emergencia, tengo que… ¡Adiós!

Y se fue, todavía no creyéndose que había salvado la vida y por supuesto dejando a los corredores de apuestas molestos y confusos, ¿debían apuntarle o no?

-Oye astroboy, ¿apuestas?.- preguntó Daisuke con naturalidad mientras Taichi se llevaba la mano a la cabeza. Estaba claro que de los dos, el más temerario era Motomiya.

El futuro padre por segunda vez estaba rojo de furia e ignorando al empresario, porque sino no se aguantaría las ganas de partirle la cara, se dirigió a Taichi.

-¿Estáis apostando sobre mi bebé?, ¡mi bebé!.- terminó en un grito, que acongojó al portador del valor, para después arrebatarle esa dichosa libreta.

-Oh, venga, si solo es un juego entre amigos.- trató de quitarle hierro al asunto el moreno.

Sin embargo, para Yamato que alguien se intentase lucrar a costa de su futuro hijo era algo mezquino e inaceptable y por eso se puso malo al ver que prácticamente todos sus amigos habían hecho apuestas.

-Están todos, Koushiro, Mimi, Ken, ¡mi hermano! y… ¡¿Sora?.- preguntó no creyéndose lo que leía buscándola con la mirada.

Aprovechando que estaba en estado de shock y que como en los próximos meses iba a ser imposible que se enfadase con Sora, Taichi lo rodeó con el brazo y trató de calmarlo.

-Lo ves, hasta Sora-chan juega, es algo inocente, para ver quien tiene más intuición de nosotros y acierta el sexo y cosas así.

No demasiado convencido pero sí más calmado, Yamato hizo un sonido de medio complacencia mientras leía con más detenimiento la libreta. Al fin y al cabo si hasta su mujer había hecho su apuesta no podía ser tan malo.

-Si es niño o niña, si es rubia, si se va a adelantar más de una semana…- leía las diferentes apuestas.- ¡si nace con ocho brazos!.- gritó incrédulo.

-A que mola.- dijo Daisuke con emoción demostrando de quien había sido esa genial y probable, donde va a parar, idea.- si te sale medio calamar, voy a ganar un pastón, porque todos han votado en contra.

-¡No voy a tener un hijo pulpo!.- aseguró, dándole un libretazo en el pecho.

-Bueno, igual cuando sea un adolescente y esté con una chavalita no puedes decir lo mismo.- rió Yagami con complicidad, dándole un amistoso empujón con el hombro.

Yamato lo miró con desprecio.

-Tampoco, los Ishida respetamos a las chicas.

-Quiere decir que su hijo va a ser tan calzonazos como él.- comentó Taichi a Daisuke.

-O se echará una novia tan estrecha como Sora.- habló con más fuerza Motomiya.

El astronauta estaba alucinando, no solo por los comentarios de sus amigos, sino porque ni se molestaban en susurrarlos y hacerlos a sus espaldas como deben hacer los buenos amigos, ¡criticar siempre a las espaldas!

-Estoy delante.- se señaló, claramente molesto.

Taichi hizo un gesto con la cabeza como si nada y Yamato rodó los ojos abatido, la culpa era de él por querer saber que tramaban esos dos. Ya se iba a marchar, concretamente a ponerse otra copa para ver si así empezaba a encontrar la gracia a los chistes de los míticos goggle boys, pero Daisuke se lo impidió.

-Espera Yamato, como me has dado pena, te voy a hacer ganar dinero.- Ishida lo miró con desconcierto y sobretodo desprecio.- sí, apuesta a favor de los ocho brazos.- aseguró asintiendo con convencimiento.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, que es científico, verás lo vi una vez en una peli de monstruos espaciales, un bicho del espacio exterior picaba a un astronauta y luego él fecundaba a su mujer con el ADN extraterrestre… ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que te haya picado un mosquito en el espacio capaz de alterar tus soldaditos y que meta genoma alienígena en tu mujer?

Taichi y Yamato permanecían con la boca abierta, no por la espeluznante historia sino porque nunca se imaginaron que Daisuke supiese decir palabras como ADN, genoma, alienígena o la complicada mosquito. Eso era lo que pensaba Yamato extrañado, lo que le quitaba el sueño a Taichi era si su amigo sería capaz de terminar de contar la historia sin darse cuenta de ese moco que le colgaba de la nariz.

-Créeme Yamato, seguro que sin que te dieses cuenta, un ser extraterrestre ya ha entrado en ti y Sora está embarazada de un Alien que nos matará a todos y se apoderará de la tierra.- se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a lloriquear aterrado.- ¡has traído la destrucción a nuestro mundo!.- exclamó como un poseso, empezando a correr para salvar la vida.

-Waa.- susurró Yamato, no pudiendo evitar mirar la todavía plana barriga de su mujer con cierto temor.

-Ya te digo, iba para arriba y para abajo cada vez que se flipaba.- rió divertido el diplomático, imitando con el dedo el movimiento de ese moco.

Y así, entre ratos divertidos, momentos tensos debido a la próxima venida de los Aliens que colonizarán el mundo por medio de bebés con ocho brazos, niños jugando y destrozando la casa y adultos con unas copas demás, la fiesta llegó a su fin y la casa volvió a quedar vacía, únicamente con la familia Ishida Takenouchi.

...

-¡Ha sido una fiesta genial!.- se estiraba una mujer en la cama.

A su lado, un hombre le sonreía felizmente, no tardando en acabar sobre ella, besándola con cariño.

-Sí que lo ha sido y que detalle que hayan venido todos nuestros amigos, ¿verdad?.- preguntaba ilusionado.- somos muy importantes para ellos.

La pelirroja rió por verle tan emocionado, todo parecía indicar que estaba en la fase de la borrachera de exaltación de la amistad.

-Creo que alguien ha bebido un poco.- comentó resoplando, el aliento de su marido mataría a las flores.

-Solo un poquito.- susurró besándola, poniéndose excesivamente cariñoso. Estaba entrando en la fase cariñosa de la borrachera.

-Vale, pues parece que te has bañado en un barril de whisky.- le detuvo su mujer de los hombros.

-No me detengas.- medio protestó mimoso.

-Yamato, tengo la sensación de que estoy besando a un grifo de sake.- le hizo entrar en razón la mujer.

-¿Eh?.-Ishida estaba demasiado ebrio como para pillar lo que quería decir.- ¿ya no me quieres?.- preguntó con una gran tristeza, entrando por todo lo alto en la fase depresiva de una borrachera.

-Claro que sí, mi amor.- apresuró a tranquilizar una apurada Sora, dejando que gimotease en su pecho, mientras ella lo acariciaba y confiando en que pronto entrase en la fase bajón de una borrachera y se quedará dormido.

-Ya no me quieres.- seguía lloriqueando el rubio, revolviéndose.

Sabía que en cuanto se durmiese y mañana se despertase con un intenso dolor de cabeza no recordaría nada de este ridículo que estaba haciendo, pero aún así, le mataba verlo tan destrozado. No lo soportaba, por eso tenía que buscar una excusa para rechazarle, pero que siguiese sintiéndose completamente amado. Pensó y pensó y la idea le vino cuando se llevó la mano al vientre, ¡el bebé!, solo tenía que sacar el tema del bebé y su marido ya estaría otra vez feliz.

-Cielo es por el bebé.- dijo con una sonrisa tomándole de las mejillas para que dejase de llorar.

-Bebé.- musitó el rubio a años luz.

-Claro, le llegaría el alcohol a él.- explicó su excusa con cero base científica, pero lo bueno era que Ishida estaba tan cocido que le sirvió.

-¡No!.- exclamó asustado, bajando la cabeza hasta el vientre de su mujer, dándole un suave beso.-perdóname mi aliencito, no te haría daño, aunque nazcas con ocho brazos y vayas a destruir la humanidad yo te voy a querer igual y te protegeré.

Sora que se había quedado alucinada escuchando la conversación padre-feto, acarició la cabellera de su marido como si fuese un niño al que había que seguirle el juego y se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas?.- cuestionó Yamato como si la vida le fuese en ello.

-A ponerme el camisón.- le tranquilizó, aunque se quedó pensativa viendo a su esposo, el cual, ahora estaba bien acomodado en la cama, sin intención alguna de desvestirse.- aunque supongo que primero tendré que quitarte la ropa a ti.

Ishida dejó escapar una pervertida risa.

-Como si no te gustase hacerlo.- trató de sonar seductor, pero se quedó en intención.

-Sí cariño, no hay nada más excitante para una embarazada como desnudar a su ebrio marido el día del cumpleaños de su primogénita.- comentó con ironía, mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones y tiraba de ellos.

Casi se cayó al suelo debido a que Yamato levantó el tronco totalmente entusiasmado.

-Mi cielito ha cumplido años.- dio unas palmadas ilusionado, dispuesto a levantarse de ahí.- ¡voy a felicitarla!

Takenouchi apresuró a empujarlo contra la cama.

-Ya la has felicitado y ahora está dormida, no la molestes.

Yamato empezó a hacer pucheros.

-Pero yo quiero verla y que me de un beso de buenas noches.

-Ya te lo dará cuando estés dormido.- contestó la pelirroja en tono cansado, la misma respuesta que le solía dar a su hija cuando empezaba a hacer pucheros por el mismo motivo.

-¡Pero yo quiero que me lo dé ahora!.- protestó como un niño, frunciendo el ceño.

Sora exhaló medio desesperada, sin duda estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

-Yamato, por favor.

-Me lo va a dar ahora.- repitió, pero ya con una sonrisa de alegría.

-No seas cabezón.- trató de razonar su mujer poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Mi cielito ha venido a darme un besito de buenas noches.- siguió el rubio ignorando por completo a su esposa y sin despegar la vista de la entrada.

-¿Cómo que…?.- comenzó ella, empezando a sospechar, hizo un suspiro de agotamiento al encontrarse en la puerta de su habitación a su pequeña, que venía con un juguete en la mano.- Aiko, tú tendrías que estar dormida, yo te dejé dormida.- pidió una explicación la madre, sintiéndose incapaz de lidiar al mismo tiempo con su esposo borracho y su incansable hija.

La inocente criatura de cuatro años puso su carita comodín, es decir, de niña buena y angelical.

-Es que quería jugar con mis regalos y para que te fueses me hice la dormida.- susurró, provocando las carcajadas de su orgulloso padre y la mirada de reproche de su madre.

-¡Esa es mi niñita!.- exclamó el astronauta con entusiasmo.- ¡ven aquí con tu papi!.- pidió dando un golpe en la cama.

A Aiko Ishida no había que animarla dos veces y por eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba trotando por esa gran cama, en donde su padre todavía estaba a medio desvestir. En seguida encontró su sitio en las piernas de su querido padre.

-¿Me lo montas papi?.- pidió, poniéndole en la cara el muñeco de Omnimon a medio montar, o lo que era lo mismo, el regalo de los Yagami.

-Claro que sí cielito.- aceptó Ishida con convencimiento. Era el héroe de su hija y quería seguir siéndolo, aunque en estas condiciones lamentables viese dos muñecos y no tuviese ni la menor idea de cómo montarlo.- pero antes….- se señaló con el dedo la mejilla y la dulce Aiko no dudó en abrazarlo efusivamente como hacía siempre y darle uno de esos inocentes y sonoros besos que tanto le enternecían a Yamato.

Pese al agotamiento de este ajetreado día, Takenouchi contemplaba esa escena con una sonrisa en el rostro, porque ver a esos dos era la estampa más tierna y adorable que se había encontrado nunca. Sin duda era una verdadera familia repleta de amor.

Claro que le empezó a preocupar los bruscos movimientos que hacía Yamato tratando de montar ese muñequito y ya a la quinta vez que estuvo a punto de sacarle un ojo a su hija con la espadita de Omnimon, Sora volvió a su ser y a poner un poco de cordura a esta noche.

-Venga mi vida, vete a dormir y cuando despiertes, papá ya habrá montado el muñeco.- dijo la mujer, intentado quitarle, con el mayor disimulo posible el juguete a su esposo, pero no lo consiguió, estaba demasiado concentrado. Esto ya era un asunto personal.

-Sora, que es un puto muñeco de mier…- no pudo terminar de hablar debido a la colleja que se llevó. Miró a su esposa con enfado y entendió a la perfección lo que había hecho viendo el gesto que hacía señalando a la niña.

-Eh… ah… quiero decir.- trató de rectificarse con nerviosismo mirando a su primogénita.- que es un muñeco muy bonito que te voy a montar ahora.

La entrada a la fase de la borrachera de "yo puedo hacerlo todo" era inminente. No obstante su atenta hija ahora tenía otra cosa más inquietante en la mente.

-¿Qué es un puto muñeco de mier…?.- preguntó.

Sora puso cara de circunstancias, queriendo matar a su esposo el cual se aguantaba la risa. Perfecto. Su dulce niña de cuatro años ya hablaba como un camionero y su marido en vez de tratar de educarla le reía las gracias, bueno, teniendo en cuenta que era él quien le había enseñado esas palabras, que se podía esperar.

Sacando una paciencia de no se sabe donde, Sora sonrió a su pequeña.

-Cariño, no digas esas cosa.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué es?

-Pues, son palabras feas que a nadie le gusta que le digan, ¿no querrás poner triste a tu muñequito, verdad?.- intentó usar un poco de psicología infantil, pero Aiko iba cien pasos por delante.

-¿Los muñecos se pueden poner tristes?.- preguntó con incredulidad.

Sora comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, estaba claro que su hija iba creciendo y cada vez iba siendo menos ese bebé engañable y más una preguntona sin remedio la cual no se conformaría con cualquier respuesta, exigiría la verdad.

-¡Carrera!.- propuso con entusiasmo, haciendo lo posible por cambiar de tema. Le alivió ver la carita de ilusión de su hija y como bajaba de la cama dispuesta a ganar a su madre en la carrera hasta su habitación. Al menos en eso, Aiko todavía no había cambiado.

Como de costumbre, la pequeña de la casa ganó la carrera y con amplia ventaja y una vez que sí, Sora comprobase que estaba dormida de verdad y no la engañaba, la diseñadora regresó a su nidito de amor.

-Yamato al final se lo vas a romper.- le quitó bruscamente el dichoso muñeco, ante las protestas de Ishida.

-¿Qué haces?.- intentó volver a cogerlo estriando el brazo, pero Sora le dio un manotazo.- hago naves espaciales, ¿te crees que no puedo montar esa mierda de muñeco?

-¡Yamato!.- Sora había perdido la paciencia.- no quiero que vuelvas a hablar así delante de Aiko, da un poco de ejemplo a tu hija y compórtate de una vez.

-Pero…- sintiéndose regañado, pero todavía intentaba seguir montando ese muñeco.

-¡Y deja en paz el puto muñeco de mierda!.- acabó, llevándoselo con ella al baño y dando un portazo tras de sí.

Este día estaba siendo interminable, pero lo que más triste le ponía era que acabase así, discutiendo con su amado marido. Por eso, una vez que escondió el muñeco en la caja de sus tampones ya que a Yamato le daba miedo cotillear el cajón con las "cosas de mujer" de Sora, trató de tranquilizarse y salió dispuesta a hacer las paces con su marido, porque si algo odiaba en el mundo era irse a dormir enfadada con él.

-Venga Yami, vamos a dormir y mañana….- comenzó con su tono amable mientras salía del baño, sin embargo, se quedó con complejo de musgo al darse cuenta de que hablaba a nadie. Ishida estaba roncando como un portaviones, por lo visto, él no tenía problemas para dormir después de una discusión, o mejor dicho, después de una memorable borrachera.

La mujer negó con diversión, ya ni habría que sacar el tema mañana, porque como había pensado antes, ni se acordaría de todas sus payasadas nocturnas, por eso, como pudo lo terminó de desvestir, lo arropó y se echó abrazada a su pecho, dándole antes, ese ansiado beso de buenas noches en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches mi amor.

...

-¿Quién dijo que las únicas que vomitan durante el embarazo son las mujeres?.- preguntaba Yamato llevándose la mano a la frente y resoplando, justo al acabar de echar todo su contenido estomacal por el inodoro.

Sentía como si unos malvados enanitos estuviesen jugando al pin-pon con su cerebro, por no hablar de que a penas podía estar de pie, ya que todo le daba vueltas, con razón él muy pocas veces bebía, ya que con un par de copas ya veía las estrellas y estaba al día siguiente como un vegetal. No había que buscar más, simplemente Yamato Ishida era de esa clase de personas a las que no le sentaba bien el alcohol, por lo menos esa era su excusa, aunque bueno, tal y como bebió él anoche, no le habría sentado bien a nadie.

Medio tambaleándose llegó hasta el espejo del baño e hizo una mueca de asco al ver su aspecto demacrado. Este era otro de los inconvenientes de una noche de excesos, era fatal para el cutis.

Abrió su pequeño armarito, desesperándose por el hecho de que ya no quedaba ni una gota de su crema facial y al segundo pensó que había sucedido con ella, con razón Gabumon últimamente lucía un rostro más luminoso y sin arrugas. Queriendo matar, o por lo menos echar de casa a ese digimon gorrón, Yamato, tras cerciorarse de que su mujer no entraba al baño abrió el temido armario de "cosas de mujer" de Sora, para así robarle un poco de crema hidratante.

Ya se estaba echando un poquito de crema cuando escuchó un extraño ruido, ¿acaso venía de la cajita de tampones?

De la sorpresa que se llevó al ver una extraña cabeza asomándose, apretó el bote de crema y la desparramó por todos lados, pero no pensó en su inminente muerte por hacer este desastre y gastar esa crema tan valiosa, sino que empezó a híper ventilar al imaginar que podría ser ese extraño objeto con movimiento.

-¿Sora tiene un vibrador?.- se preguntó apurado.- esto es lo más humillante que nos han hecho en la vida chibi-Yamato.- comentó mientras lo sacaba para conocer a su rival y ya casi le da un patatús al comprobar que el, para Yamato, objeto de placer sexual de su mujer era un Omnimon que movía los brazos y decía "Ríndete ante el gran Omnimon".

De un portazo abrió la puerta del baño con el muñeco en la mano, esto exigía una buena explicación.

-¡Tienes un vibrador Omnimon!, ¿Qué clase de pervertida digimonofílica eres?, ¡que tiene él que no tenga mi chibi-Yamato!, ¡es porque habla, porque te aseguró que esto no se mueve más que el mío!

Blanca, así se quedó Sora y Yamato pálido, así se quedó al ver como su hija lo miraba completamente alucinada. Al parecer entre vomitona y vomitona, la pequeña de la casa ya se había despertado y como no, había ido a dar la pelmada a sus padres para que jugasen con ella con los juguetes que el día anterior le habían regalado.

-Papi… - la diseñadora estaba a punto de sufrir una parada cardíaca y cerró los ojos atemorizada al escuchar esas inocentes palabras de su niña.- … ¡lo has montado!.- exclamó eufórica poniéndose en pie en la cama para empezar a saltar, con tanto impulso que llegó a los brazos de su padre.

Los adultos respiraron de alivio al unísono, al menos su hija seguía siendo esa niña inocente y su cabecita no había retenido el enfermizo discurso de su padre.

-Ah, claro, tu muñequito… ¿Qué va a ser sino?- disimulaba muy penosamente el rubio, poniendo carita de niño bueno a su mujer.

Pero Sora continuaba en estado de shock, no creyéndose que esta mañana hubiese empezado de forma tan surrealista, pero en fin, así solía ser su día a día, ya era hora de que se empezase a acostumbrar.

...

Si algo llenaba ese hogar, todavía más desde la ansiada noticia del embarazo, era el amor y la felicidad y por eso el tiempo pasaba volando, el año ya se había esfumado y ya se había instalado en el calendario el frío mes de febrero, o lo que era lo mismo, Sora llevaba tres meses con un bebé formándose en su vientre.

Como esta vez había decido cogerse la baja bien temprano, para el segundo trimestre del embarazo y así intentar evitar los problemas que tuvo cuando estuvo embarazada de Aiko, estos primeros meses tenía que trabajar el doble para dejar todo cuanto más adelantado mejor. Por esta razón, esa tarde como casi todas apuraba hasta el último segundo en su estudio.

-Sora que es ese hombre que habla tan raro, ¿le cuelgo?.- preguntaba Piyomon, teléfono en mano.

Sora levantó un instante la cabeza de sus papeles, ya que Piyomon llamaba así al proveedor de tejidos, el cual tenía una manera de hablar bastante afeminada, pero en cualquier caso, si algo tenía claro la diseñadora era que nunca, bajo ningún concepto, se le podía colgar al "tipo de las telas".

-¡No!, ¡no!, ¡dile que no estoy que mañana lo llamo pero no lo cuelgues y sé amable!.- ordenó Sora con cara de psicópata. Como jefa era bastante dictadora.

-Pio.- dio un bote asustado su socia, para después llevarse el auricular a la oreja.- que dice que no está que te llama mañana.

La mujer se llevó la mano a la frente, definitivamente su compañera no era el brazo diplomático del negocio. Ya iba a llamar al imprescindible "tipo de las telas" para disculparse y hacerle la pelota como exigía su trabajo con esta gente, cuando su ayudante entró agenda en mano.

-Mierda, hoy es día de agenda.

Lo tenía claro, se cogería la baja maternal lo antes posible, sino este estrés iba a acabar con ella.

-Si te viene mal, lo dejamos para mañana.

-Imposible.- habló la mujer adecentando su mesa mientras su ayudante tomaba asiento frente a ella.- además mañana no voy a venir hasta mitad de mañana, tengo gine.- sonrió ilusionada pasándose la mano por el vientre.

-Oooh.- no pudo evitar hacer Ayame con cierta envidia, cerrando de golpe la agenda. Todo hacía indicar que iban a empezar a hablar sobre bebés olvidando por completo su trabajo como era costumbre en ellas.- ¿te dirán si es niño o niña?

-No sé, creo que es pronto.- contestó la pelirroja con ese tono de ilusión que se le ponía cuando hablaba de su bebé.

-Ojalá yo tuviese un bebé.- susurró Ayame con tristeza.- claro que para eso tendría que tener marido o novio o algo… con pene.

Sora y Piyomon compartieron una mirada de temor, sabían que esa chica estaba un poco desesperada, pero no tanto.

-No estés triste, algún día conocerás a alguien.- trató de animar la mujer, recurriendo a las típicas frases.

-Sí, eso dicen todas las que tienen novio.- finalizó llevándose las manos a la cara y empezando a gimotear.

-Pero Ayame, no llores.

-Deberías buscarle un novio.- susurró Piyomon a su compañera.

Novio no, pero quien si llegó en ese momento fue un marido y un pequeño remolino rubio al que le encantaba corretear por todo ese estudio y desordenar todo.

-¡Mami!.- entró abriendo los brazos ilusionada.

-¿Cariño?.- preguntó Sora desconcertada. No se esperaba esta visita.

Con una radiante sonrisa, el siguiente que se asomó a la puerta fue el apuesto marido de Sora Takenouchi.

-Yamato, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?.- preguntó Sora con alegría. Hacía mucho tiempo que Yamato no venía a visitarla al trabajo y mucho menos con la niña, la cual ya estaba subida a las piernas de su madre, desorganizando y pintando con rotuladores todos esos papeles de vital importancia.

-Hemos venido a buscarte.- dijo el hombre con naturalidad, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Escuchar esa varonil voz, oler ese varonil perfume y hasta sentir esa varonil presencia hicieron que las hormonas de Ayame se disparasen y se apresura a levantarse y hacer media docena de reverencias a ese hombre tan apuesto que tanto amaba en secreto.

-Buenos días señor Ishida, hacía mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí, ¿quiere un café?, sin azúcar como a usted le gusta.

Obvio decir que Sora se quedó flipada, sabía que su marido desataba pasiones pero nunca pensó que tuviese ese efecto en su ayudante. En el lado contrario estaba Yamato, el cual por supuesto se había dado cuenta desde el primer día que volvía loca a esa muchacha, por eso siempre trataba de ser amable y considerado con ella.

-Muchas gracias Ayame es muy amable, pero nos vamos ya, así que otro día.

-Vale.- susurró la joven, encogiéndose ruborizada.

Como hace dos minutos, seguía teniendo un montón de trabajo que hacer, pero le era imposible rechazar el ofrecimiento de su esposo, además que se había molestado en venir hasta aquí para llevarla a casa, no podía decirle que no o muy probablemente se enfadaría y estaría hasta mañana sin hablarle.

Una vez que salieron del estudio, mientras Sora era abrigada de una forma bastante exagerada por Yamato, esta le sonrió.

-Le gustas.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé.

-Búscale un novio.- pidió tomándole de las solapas del abrigo y poniendo una mueca desvalida.

-Sí, espera, ahora pasamos por el árbol de donde crecen y cogemos uno.- contestó él haciendo gala de su ironía.

-Yami.- insistió, estirándose para darle un beso.- seguro que conoces a alguien bueno para ella.

Ishida echó la cabeza para atrás empezando a hacer muecas de desesperación, pero conocía a su mujer y lo cansina que podía llegar a ser cuando se obsesionaba con un tema. Quedó pensativo, hasta que creyó que tenía la mejor idea de su vida.

-¡Ya está! líala con el de las telas, es un buen partido y tiene un gusto exquisito.

Takenouchi rodó los ojos con abatimiento.

-Yama, es gay…

Su marido abrió los ojos de la impresión al conocer tal información, definitivamente esa forma de hablar tan rara no era una especie de dialecto de su pueblo como había imaginado.

-Con razón me dijo una vez que tenía el trasero más bonito que había visto nunca.- susurró, apretando las nalgas de forma instintiva.

-También le gustas al de las telas.- protestó la mujer resoplando. Aunque fuese así desde los catorce, nunca se acostumbraría a la popularidad de su ahora marido.

-Estás celosa.- apuntó Ishida con diversión, tomándola de la cintura.- es que tienes un marido que muchas y muchos quisieran.- dijo con su característica fanfarronería.

Pero esta vez, Sora no se burlo de él ni empezó una de sus peleas divertidas, porque estaba completamente de acuerdo con sus palabras y su sensibilidad por el embarazo le hacía estar muy mimosa.

-Ya lo sé, tengo tanta suerte.- respondió dejando caer la cabeza en su pecho y sonriendo con regocijo.

-Te quiero mi gordita.- dijo Yamato dándole un beso en la coronilla.- venga, vamos a casa, que he dejado a Gabu a cargo de la cena y no me fío de él.

Tomados de la mano, el matrimonio comenzó a andar y en su mundo Aiko hizo lo propio, jugando según ella, martirizando según la mirada objetiva de cualquiera, a la pobre Piyomon.

-¿Dónde has aparcado?.- cuestionó la pelirroja, como si llevase andando media docena de kilómetros y no dos metros.

-Ahí, a tres manzanas.

-¡A tres manzanas!.- gritó, dándole todas las papeletas a su esposo de tener que usar sonotote en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Eh…

-¿Y a eso tú lo llamas venir a buscar?, esto es hacer la maratón Yamato.- seguía bufando ella, como poseída.

-Eh… uh…- tartamudeó el portador de la amistad asustado.- ¿quieres que vaya yo y acerque el coche hasta aquí?

-Estoy esperando.- dijo de una forma desagradable la diseñadora, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y empezaba a patear el suelo de forma repetitiva.

El paciente esposo no quiso darle importancia a este comportamiento y se dirigió al coche, mientras se repetía mentalmente:

-Los cambios de humor son normales, hay que darle cariño y comprensión, cariño y comprensión…

Con un embarazo de experiencia, Yamato ya no se asustaba de nada, mucho menos de que en dos minutos Sora pasase de la risa al llanto, o de amarlo más que nada a odiarlo y que le moleste todo lo que hace.

Claro que para cierta digimon ave rosa, ver la actitud de Yamato con su Sora, tan amable, atento, cariñoso y paciente, le hizo tener un poco de envidia y es por eso que se le ocurrió una gran idea, ¡ella también estaría embarazada!

Ya en casa, era Yamato el que se encargaba de quitarle el abrigo y los zapatos a su primogénita, sin ser consciente de la extraña conversación que había tenido con la compañera de su mujer.

-Papá, si mi hermanito está dentro de la tripa de mamá, el hermanito de Nyokimon está dentro de Piyomon, ¿verdad?.- preguntó, mientras su compañera saltaba a su cabecita.

El rubio quedó alucinado por la pregunta y se volvió al escuchar una risa contenida, por lo visto Sora estaba poniendo la oreja en la conversación.

-Cielito, ¿de donde has sacado eso?.- preguntó el padre con diversión.

-Me lo ha dicho Piyomon, dice que también tiene un bebé.

-¿Piyomon?.- preguntó el matrimonio a una voz buscándola con la mirada.

Se quedaron de piedra al verla tocándose la barriga, como si tuviese un bulto y mirándosela con ternura.

-Piyomon, ¿Qué es eso de que tienes un bebé?.- cuestionó Sora.

-Bueno, es que Yamato es tan cariñoso contigo por tener un bebé, que yo también quiero estar embarazada.- justificó, con carita lastimosa.

-¿Es que quieres los cariños de Gabumon?.- provocó Yamato, riendo por ver el rubor de la digimon.

-Eh… yo… no he dicho que mi bebé sea de Gabumon…- tartamudeó con nerviosismo.

En eso, el aludido, con un yogur en la mano y cara de despistado, entró al salón y como una posesa, Piyomon corrió hacia él.

-Gabumon, estamos embarazados, así que cuídame, además tengo un antojo.

-Pues ráscate.- se encogió de hombros el compañero de Yamato. Todavía no había llegado a esa palabra en el diccionario que estaba leyendo.

-¡Gabumon se más comprensivo conmigo y con nuestro futuro bebé!.- protestó la compañera de Sora al límite del sollozo.

Del susto que se dio, hasta tiró el yogur por los aires.

-¿Qué dices?, no me engañas, nosotros no nacemos de una forma tan asquerosa como los humanos.

-Gracias, por la parte que nos toca.- susurró Yamato, atónito por esta discusión de pareja.

-¡Pues entonces tengo un embarazo psicológico!, ¡sé amable y cariñoso!.- exclamó Piyomon, ahora en un ataque de furia. Por lo menos los cambios de humor los estaba teniendo.

Lleno de pánico, el digimon de la amistad empezó a correr escaleras arriba y por su puesto que la futura "mamá" o lo que sea, le siguió, no permitiría que se desentendiese del bebé.

Los esposos Ishida se miraron, todavía en estado de shock por la situación tan surrealista que acababan de presenciar.

-Al final esto de no tener batallas parece que les ha afectado en el cerebro.- dio su diagnóstico la pelirroja.

-Ajá, haber si Myotismon reaparece un día de estos y por fin tienen un poco de acción. Estos malignos nunca están cuando se les necesitan.

Sin embargo, su pequeña hija, a parte de no entender ni la mitad de las palabras de la discusión digital, se había quedado más confundida que antes, ¿en la barriga de Piyomon también había un bebé o no? y esta pregunta le llevó a otra muy temida por sus padres, la clásica…

-Mamá, ¿como se ha metido mi hermanito en tu barriga?

Tanto la madre como el padre de la inocente criatura tragaron saliva apurados y Yamato apresuró a hacer un gesto a su mujer.

-Un segundo cielito.- dedicó su mejor sonrisa a la rubia, mientras se llevaba del brazo a Sora.- la ha hecho.- masculló apurado.

-Fuimos demasiado optimistas si pensamos que no la haría.- maldijo Sora.

-La culpa ha sido de la bocazas de Piyomon.

-Bueno, no es momento de buscar culpables, tenemos que estar unidos frente a esto.- contestó Takenouchi dedicando una falsa sonrisa a la niña, la cual les miraba con máxima atención.

El astronauta miró también con el debido disimulo a su pequeña y se desesperó por lo que vio ya que conocía demasiado bien esa mirada solo que en ojos de su esposa. Era la mirada de la terquedad hecha persona, obtendría una respuesta convincente a su pregunta "sí o sí".

-Vale, este es el plan, se lo contamos en plan light pero diciéndole la verdad, yo paso de mentir a mi niñita con cuentos para bebés, al fin y al cabo, es un proceso muy bonito.

La pelirroja asintió.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué te parece el clásico abejita y florecita?

Y Yamato no se arrojó por el balcón, a parte de porque en el piso de abajo no tenía balcón, porque le daba pena dejar una viuda con una niñita y otro en camino y dos bebés huerfanitos.

-¡Ni hablar!, me niego rotundamente, no le vamos a contar esa cursilada a mi niña.

-¡Oh, venga!, ¿y qué sino?, es demasiado pequeña para entender que ciertas partes del cuerpo tienen otras utilidades a parte de hacer pipi.

-Tú déjame a mí.- asintió Ishida haciéndose el sabio.

-¿A dónde vas?.- cuestionó su esposa sin fiarse ni un pelo.

-A por mis muñequitos del universo expandido de Star Wars, ya verás que claro le queda.

La pelirroja se llevó la mano a la frente exasperada.

-Yamato que para explicarme a mí lo que haces en el espacio, aún, ¿pero crees que Chuckwaki y compañía están capacitados para explicar esto?

-¡Es Chewaka!, ¡Chewaka! ¡y son héroes intergalácticos que pueden hacerlo todo!.- se oyó a Ishida, perdiéndose por las escaleras que llevaban al trastero.

Y así dio comienzo a una tanda de ridículos de los padres de Aiko Ishida para explicarle como se conciben los bebés.

...

**Primer ridículo: "Yamato y su galaxia muy, muy, pero que muy lejana"**

Sora observaba con indiferencia y desprecio como su marido montaba en la mesa del salón su maqueta a gran escala de Star Wars y la llenaba de sus figuritas, mientras Aiko más confusa a cada momento, aguardaba sentada en las piernas de su madre.

-Mi Omnimon es más fuerte que todos estos.- decía con su muñeco en la mano, matando a los soldaditos imperiales.

Sobra decir, que cuando Yamato vio su colección, la cual hasta el día de hoy había estado en su caja original perfectamente embalada sin que ningún humano la hubiese tocado, siendo masacrada por su hija, casi le dio un infarto.

-Cielito no hagas eso.- le arrebató el muñeco intentando no sonar demasiado paranoico.- además, Omnimon es muy fuerte, pero nadie es más fuerte que el gran maestro Yoda.- explicó colocando con mimo la figurita de esa especie de duende verde.

-Que feo.- dijo Aiko, provocando las risas de su madre y acelerando las pulsaciones de su padre.

-Creo que voy a hacer como si no te he oído.- terminó Yamato de colocar su gran mesa.

-Yama, ¿vamos a explicarle "eso" a la niña o vas a echar una partida de rol?.- preguntó la mujer con diversión, viendo el completo tablero de su marido.

Ishida bufó de forma despreciativa.

-Yo no juego a rol, es de frikis.

Sora no se creyó lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso tener una colección completa de figuritas en sus cajas sin abrir y no dejar que nadie las toque no era una conducta altamente friki? En fin, no era el momento de reparar en los trastornos de su marido, ya que la explicación por fin iba a dar comienzo.

-Muy bien cielito, te voy a presentar a un amigo...- empezó tomando uno de sus muñequitos.- este es Luke Skywalker.- presentó, empezando con un ataque de flipe preocupante.- un día descubrió que tenía una hermana melliza, ¡Leia Organa!.- tomó el muñequito de dicho personaje.

-¿No tenías otra Leia?.- interrumpió Sora mirándolo con agotamiento.

-¿Eh?…- Yamato no entendió a que se refería hasta que se dio cuenta de que su muñeco de Leia iba vestida con ese traje tan sexy de esclava de Jabba the Hutt.- ou, es que siempre me gustó.- se sonrojó el rubio, recordando las fantasías de su adolescencia.- el caso, que por eso entre los dos no podían tener ¡hijos! y Leia después de un tonteo se acabó enrollando con Han y…

-Al grano.- cortó Sora, su marido se emocionaba demasiado.

-Sí… pues un día, en una terrible batalla de Luke contra, ¡Darth Vader!… este le dijo que… ¡yo soy tu padre!

-Yamato, la espada láser.- apuntó Sora, llevándose la mano a los ojos.

-¿Eh?.- miró Ishida sin entender, hasta que se dio cuenta que se la había colocado en el sitio incorrecto, es decir, un espadón rojo le salía de la entrepierna.- eh… ou… un lapsus.- se disculpó, mientras lo recolocaba en la mano.-… el caso, que Luke se preguntó, ¿Cómo es eso posible? Y entonces tenemos que retroceder a…- cogió unos nuevos muñequitos.- a hace mucho mucho tiempo, cuando Darth Vader todavía no había caído al lado oscuro y era un chico llamado Anakin, el cual se enamoró de una reina, después senadora, llamada Padme…

Dos horas después, Sora ya estaba planeando no solo el asesinato, sino que ya había pensado hasta como deshacerse del cadáver de su esposo, la pequeña estaba desesperada, confusa y con un creciente odio a la saga de George Lucas y Yamato… bueno Yamato estaba en el apogeo de su historia.

-… y entonces el malvado Palpatine dijo, ¡muere!… ¡no!.- seguía Ishida a años luz de sus chicas haciendo ruidos de explosiones, gritos agonizantes, mientras los muñecos batallaban.

-Mamá, me aburro.- gimoteó la niña, echando la cabeza para atrás buscando a su madre.

-¡Se acabó!.

Del golpe que dio en la mesa, todos las figuritas salieron volando. Al sentirlo, Yamato salió por unos instantes de su universo de fantasía y enfocó a su esposa y al ver su cara, supo que pronto sería fiambre.

-Que… yo… igual… me he emocionado un poco con mis muñequitos…- se disculpó Ishida, poniendo carita de niño desvalido.

-Lo has intentado Yamato, te hemos estado viendo jugar con tus frikadas durante más de dos horas, ahora es mi turno y se lo contaremos a mi manera.- determinó la pelirroja.

...

**Segundo ridículo: "Sora y el amor platónico de su niñez"**

Yamato negaba con desprecio mientras recogía sus figuritas, observando como su mujer, ahora sentada en el sofá con su niña al lado, abría uno de sus mangas preferidos el cual se leyó 18 veces en su adolescencia.

-Mira cariño, este chico tan guapo de aquí se llama Yuu Matsura y un día Yuu conoció a Miki Koishikawa, que resultó ser su hermanastra sin lazos sanguíneos.- recalcaba Sora, mientras Yamato bufaba asqueado.

-Genial, ¿no había mejor historia para contarle a la niña que la de una familia de pervertidos que se cambian los maridos y las mujeres en cada capítulo de la serie?

-¡Era una familia llena de amor!.- defendió Sora.

-¡Era una familia llena de vicio!, la casa de los vicios.

-Olvídale, tiene envidia porque Yuu es más guapo que él.- negó la pelirroja, hablando para Aiko.

-¿Ese panoli?.- preguntaba Ishida con superioridad.

-Me pasé toda mi niñez enamorada de él y esperando un chico como él.- se sonrojó Sora, sumergiéndose en los sueños de su niñez.

-Lo dices como si con el que te conformaste fuese horrible.- protestó el astronauta, teniendo un preocupante ataque de celos.- al menos yo hago cosas que él no puede hacer, como… ¡respirar!

Mientras los esposos mantenían esta divertida discusión, Aiko miraba la imagen de ese tal Yuu que tanto amaba su madre.

-Que feo, mi papi es más guapo.

-¡Esa es mi niña!, ¡mañana te compro un regalo!.- exclamó el padre orgulloso.

En cambio, Sora negó, suspirando de felicidad mientras pasaba los dedos por el dibujo de su amor platónico.

-Mi Yuu…

-¿Pero y el bebé?, ¿hay algún bebé?.- preguntó la rubia con preocupación, ojeando ese tomo. Todo hacía indicar que al igual que le había pasado a su padre, su madre también se iba a perder por su mundo de fantasía.

-Bueno cariño, esto es una historia de amor y…

-¡Que te has equivocado!, la que se quedaba embarazada era Yukino, la de Kare Kano.- apuntó Ishida.

-Es verdad.- susurró su mujer. Aunque le extrañó que Yamato conociese tal información.- ¿y tú como sabes eso?

-Pues porque…- calló y empezó a enrojecer dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata y Sora había descubierto su afición a leer mangas shojos.- eh… uh… me lo habrás contado alguna vez… yo no leo esas mariconadas.- trató de seguir conservando su dignidad masculina.- voy a jugar con mi Mazinger Z, ¡porque soy muy macho!, ¡con gustos de macho!

...

La cara de la niña era de desolación total, jugando sin ninguna gana con su Omnimon, mientras los ánimos de sus padres estaban en el subsuelo, sintiéndose los seres más ineptos sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Somos los peores padres del mundo.- se llevaba las manos a la cara Yamato.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar de estos temas con los hijos?.- se desesperaba también Sora.

Pero como sucede en las mejores películas, cuando se necesita algo de luz, llega de la forma menos esperada, en este caso en forma de mensaje.

-Es de la doctora, recordándonos que mañana tenemos cita.- leyó la pelirroja sin demasiada ilusión. Hasta que tuvo la mejor idea de su vida. Al mirar a Yamato, que ya sonreía como un lelo, pensó que estaba compartiendo su visión.- ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-¿Qué si nos dirá si es niño o niña?.- preguntó, pasando la mano por el vientre de su esposa con dulzura.

-No, que podemos pedirle a la doctora que le cuente a Aiko como se ha metido el bebé aquí.

Ishida no vio eso con muy buenos ojos.

-No sé yo… no quiero que la traumatice.

-¿Prefieres volverlo a intentar tú?.- cuestionó, tomando una pose de superioridad.

Yamato miró a su hija apurado.

-Creo que la señora ginecóloga lo hará perfecto.

...

-Oh, pero mira que cosita más linda, si parece que fue ayer cuando te sacaba de tu madre.- hablaba la doctora Miyata emocionada, estirando de los mofletes a esa niña tan adorable.

-Mami, ¿por qué me habéis traído aquí?, ¿me van a clavar una aguja?.- apresuró a llevarse la mano a su bracito con temor, ya que el recuerdo que tenía de las personas con bata blanca era ese, siempre le ponían dolorosas inyecciones.

-No cariño, te hemos traído para que veas a tu hermanito.- explicó Sora, ya con el camisón correspondiente, posicionándose en la camilla.

Pero esa información, llenó más si puede de terror a la inocente criatura, que apresuró a cubrir con sus manitas el vientre de su madre.

-¡No vas a rajar a mi mamá!.- exclamó con autoridad, mirando a esa señora con furia.

-Tal para cual.- murmuró Miyata, alzando la vista al cielo, mientras Yamato había tenido un ataque de risa nerviosa.

-Cielito, nadie va a rajar a mamá.- empezó Ishida, haciéndose el sabio, mientras la sentaba en sus piernas.- mira, lo vamos a ver a través de este aparato tan chulo.- explicó, tomando el transductor del ecógrafo y pasándoselo a su niña por la barriguita.

-Pero no toque.- se lo quitó la doctora con enfado. Seguía odiando que alguien toquetease sus aparatos.

La sonrisa de los tres adultos se dibujó en sus rostros en el momento que ese aparato fue deslizándose por el vientre de la mujer y la pantalla mostró lo que crecía en su interior.

-Es precioso.- susurró la mujer, saltándosele las lágrimas, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su esposo.

-Sí que lo es- confirmo Ishida.- por cierto.- se dirigió a Miyata.- ¿no tendrá ocho brazos, verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Huh… nada.- Yamato ya había vuelto a hacer el ridículo.- ¿se le ve el sexo?

-No es fácil de ver tan pronto, además que no está en la posición idónea, tendremos que esperar a la siguiente.

Ajena a toda esta charla, una niña forzaba la vista para intentar ver eso que todos los demás veían y les hacía llorar tanto. Pero se desesperó porque ahí dentro no lograba distinguir un bebé.

-No lo veo, ¿es eso que tiene forma de cuatro?.- puso el dedito en la pantalla señalando la hora.

-No toques pequeña.- pidió Miyata, empezando a tener un pequeño ataque de histerismo.

Con cierto temor porque ya empezaba a conocer las rarezas de la ginecóloga de Sora, Yamato retiró el dedito de su niña, para poner él su dedazo señalando el feto.

-Es esto, ¿no ves?, esto es la cabeza, el cuerpo… ¿y escuchas eso?, es su corazoncito.- terminó de decir, quedando en silencio para que le niña pudiese oír ese todavía débil tamborcito.

-¡Hala!.- flipó la pequeña Ishida.

-Está perfectamente...- determinó la doctora, quitando el aparato y limpiando el abdomen de su paciente.

Mientras Midori les imprimía la nueva foto de su bebé y Aiko se entretenía montando y desmontando una maqueta del aparato reproductor femenino sentada en la camilla, Sora ya había terminado de vestirse y compartía una mirada con su esposo.

-Es el momento.- aseguró la pelirroja.

-¿Estás segura?.- preguntó él, asomándose por la cortina para ver a su cielito.- si igual hasta ya se le ha olvidado la pregunta, parece muy entretenida jugando con su vagina.

-¿Con su qué?.- alucinó la madre llena de temor. Suspiró aliviada al asomarse y ver a que se refería su marido.- ¿te imaginas que se hace ginecóloga?.- empezó, sumergiéndose en su mundo de madre orgullosa.

-"Doctora Ishida, pase a asistir un parto de quintillizos", suena genial.- compartió sus visión Yamato.- luego podría ser hasta tu ginecóloga.

Esa simple frase hizo despertar a la diseñadora de su fantasía.

-Eso sería muy raro.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta mientras lo decía.- continuó Yamato, con un rostro cada vez más lívido.

Antes de que planeasen el futuro de su hija al completo, Midori les devolvió a la realidad.

-Pues aquí está la ecografía.

Sonrieron ilusionados al tenerla entre sus manos, pero en seguida su rostro se cambió por uno de preocupación, mejor dicho, por la típica cara de "¿me haces un favor?"

-¿Qué ocurre?.- cuestionó, mientras los Ishida tomaban asiento.

-Verá, es sobre la niña.- empezó Sora.

-Sí, ayer hizo una pregunta.- continuó el portador de la amistad.

-¿Solo una?, los niños a estas edades no paran de hacer preguntas, pero de todas formas cualquier tema de la niña ya es cosa de su pediatra y…

-No lo entiende.- interrumpió Takenouchi con nerviosismo.- es sobre, ya sabe, el bebé, como se ha metido ahí…

-Pues explíquenselo.

-¡Es que no lo entiende, no podemos!.- se alteró como un energúmeno el hombre.

-Yamato.- lo tiró del brazo Sora para que se calmase. No quería que volviese a las andadas de hacer el ridículo en esa consulta.- quiere decir que… lo intentamos pero, no se nos da bien hablar de estos temas, menos con una niña tan pequeña, no sabemos que es lo correcto y… por favor ayúdeme.- suplicó Takenouchi, poniendo las manos juntas y tirándose sobre la mesa.

-Eh… ah… no sé que podría decirle, estas cosas son personales entre padres e hijos. Lo que tenéis que hacer es hablarle con la misma naturalidad con la que vuestros padres os contaron este proceso a vosotros.

Sora hizo una mueca de resignación, recordando sus experiencias con su madre en este tema, las cuales no fueron muchas claro, teniendo en cuenta que su madre siempre había sido la típica señora conservadora, no muy comunicativa, para la que cierta clase de temas como el sexo, no existían.

...

...

_Una niña de alrededor de tres años estaba de lo más entusiasmada metiéndose cojines por dentro del jersey, simulando que tenía un bebé._

_-Sora-chan, ¿Qué haces?.- preguntó su madre quitándole el cojín, ¿por qué su hija no podía jugar a juegos normales?_

_-Voy a tener un bebé, como la mamá de mi amigo Taichi._

_Al momento, Toshiko se puso roja y empezó a tartamudear con nerviosismo._

_-No digas tonterías, las cosas no funcionan así._

_-¿Y como funcionan?.- había despertado la curiosidad de su hija.- ¿cómo se ha metido el bebé ahí?_

_La señora Takenouchi se empezó a poner más nerviosa por momentos, miró a su hija atentamente y se levantó._

_-Hora de cenar._

_Y nunca más se habló del tema en esa casa._

...

...

-Mi madre no fue lo que se dice demasiado comunicativa con este tema.

La expresión del hombre que tenía a su lado era de verdadera angustia, por lo visto, su primera experiencia con este tema fue un verdadero trauma.

...

...

_Un niño de tres años de edad, con la oreja pegada en la enorme barriga de su madre, escuchaba con felicidad a su hermanito._

_-¿Y cuando va a nacer?.- preguntó con ilusión._

_-Pues dentro de poco Yama-chan.- le acarició el cabello su madre con ternura._

_Esas palabras hicieron que Yamato quedase pensativo, porque siempre se hablaba de que el bebé pronto saldría, pero nunca le habían comentado como se había metido._

_-¿Y como se metió en tu barriga?.- preguntó con curiosidad._

_Y la reacción de Natsuko fue bastante similar a la de la señora que años después sería su consuegra, es decir, tartamudear con nerviosismo._

_-Eh… ah… pues.- le libró de responder el hombre que llegaba en ese momento.- ¡tu padre!.- se levantó para ir a saludar a su esposo._

_Evidentemente que esa técnica de cambiar de tema no funcionó con su hijo, que corrió a saludar a su padre pero para ver si él le respondía a su pregunta._

_-Papá, ¿como se ha metido mi hermanito en la tripa de mamá?_

_-¿Eh?.- lo último que se esperaba el periodista nada más llegar a casa era que su hijo le recibiese así.- eh… uh… pues… eso no le interesa a un niño, cállate y mira la tele.- finalizó, dando a un canal cualquiera._

_Desolado, así quedó el pequeño Ishida con esta nueva decepción, como de costumbre sus padres le ignoraban y le ponían la televisión para que no les molestase, lo que nadie esperaba era lo que iban a ver esos inocentes ojos azules en ese momento._

_-"Es la hora del hentai, una hora entera de hentai ininterrumpida."_

...

...

-Fue horrible, no quiero recordar eso.- se llevó las manos a la cara Yamato, lloriqueando por su trauma infantil con el hentai.

-Ya pasó cariño.- le consolaba su esposa, acariciándole la nuca, ante la mirada atónita de Miyata. Bastante cuerdos habían salido con unos padres tan ineptos.

Finalmente, con sus traumáticas historias, los señores Ishida dieron bastante lástima a Midori y esta accedió a explicarle ciertos temas a su hija.

-Muy bien cielito, ahora la señora ginecóloga va a explicarte un asunto.- se despedía Yamato en la puerta.

-Sí, nosotros estamos aquí fuera y no dudes en preguntarle a Midori todas las dudas que tengas.

La niña asintió un poco asustada, en su mente, la posibilidad de que esa mujer con bata blanca le pusiese una inyección seguía latiendo con fuerza.

Unos minutos después, la pequeña Ishida, con una piruleta en la mano y una pegatina de una marca de compresas pegada en el jersey, salió de esa consulta con una amplia sonrisa y todas sus dudas resueltas.

-¿Qué le ha dicho?.- preguntó Yamato a la doctora muerto de curiosidad.

-Pues algo sencillo y bonito que una niña de cuatro años pueda entender sin traumatizarla demasiado.

-¿El qué?.- cuestionó la portadora del amor, sacando su libreta de "Apuntes útiles para llegar a ser una buena madre".

-¿Pues que va a ser?.- dijo Midori con diversión.- la historia de la abejita y la flor.

.

.


	14. EHDA: continuación

.

.**  
**

**El hijo de Sora:**

A esas horas de la noche, pocas habitaciones de la casa seguían manteniendo la luz encendida, por ejemplo la de la niña que dormía placidamente con su compañero digimon en brazos y su querido perrito a los pies dándole calor, hace ya horas que estaba apagada, todo lo contrario de la del dormitorio principal, en la cual, una mujer embarazada ya de cinco meses mientras esperaba a que subiese su esposo a darle calor, hacía una de las cosas con las que más disfrutaba: diseñar con su pequeño.

Era más fácil de lo que podía parecer, porque lo único que Sora tenía que hacer era hablar con él, concentrarse y dejar que las entrañas le guiasen y tal y como quedaban los resultados, ese ya niño confirmado desde hace alrededor de un mes, iba para artista.

-… ¿y aquí mi amor?… que piensas, ¿verde también?.- sonrió, mientras cogía la pintura verde.- como te gusta el verde, el color de la esperanza, como tu tío Takeru, al final va a ser a él al que te vas a parecer.

En ese instante, por fin, Yamato Ishida se dignó a aparecer en la habitación y lo primero que hizo fue sonreír por encontrarse esa estampa tan adorable.

-Ya era hora cariño.- susurró la mujer, aparcando en la mesilla su libreta y sus pinturas.

Ishida hizo lo propio con el montón de papeles que traía.

-¿Verde también?, creo que ya sé cual va a ser el color estrella para tu colección de verano.- habló Yamato divertido, viendo los colores que predominaban en los diseños de su esposa. Seguidamente, bajó un poco el rostro para besarla, mientras pasaba la mano por su abultado vientre.

-Eres igual que tu tío, mi aliencito.- susurró con cariño.

-No lo llames así.- rió Takenouchi, buscando la cara a su marido, ese beso le había sabido a poco.

Y por supuesto que Yamato no le negó el beso ni mucho menos, además que esto era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Sora embarazada, lo mimosa y dependiente que se volvía, porque a riesgo de parecer egoísta, teniendo una mujer tan independiente como lo había sido siempre Sora, le gustaba que ahora le necesitase tanto y reclamase tanto su cariño. Disfrutaba siendo el ser más imprescindible de su mujer.

Sus besos eran delicados y pausados, no había prisa en que ganasen pasión, porque no era eso lo que ahora buscaban, sino mimarse mutuamente por tiempo indefinido.

-¿Estáis practicando el coito?

Esa pregunta al otro lado de la puerta les hizo salir de su burbuja de felicidad y dar un suspiro de resignación, esto era una de las cosas que más detestaban de los digimons, que siempre interrumpían en el mejor momento.

-¿Empezamos a gemir para incomodarlo?.- susurró Ishida con diversión.

Sora desaprobó esa idea con la mirada, eso sí, conservando todo el amor que hace unos segundos le estaba otorgando.

-Voy a entrar, así que si estáis copulando, tapaos.- dicho esto, el descarado Gabumon entró, demostrando que los únicos que se habrían sentido incómodos por la situación hubiesen sido los humanos.

-¿Qué quieres?.- bufó Ishida, poniéndose en pie, para ir a su lado de la cama.

-Dame dinero.- puso la garra su amigo.

-¿Qué?

-Piyomon quiere un antojo y me ha echado de la habitación para que vaya a comprarlo, es una pesada, con lo feliz que éramos cuando no nos embarazabamos psicológicamente, ¡la culpa es tuya!.- terminó echando una mirada mortal a Sora.

A pesar de ser un buenazo, Gabumon todavía tenía la capacidad de intimidar a las personas con su mirada y a Sora le asustó un poquito.

-Eh, no utilices tu mirada de digimon asesino con mi mujer embarazada de mi hijo.- recriminó el astronauta.

-Lo siento.- bajó la cabeza abatido, mientras recibía un par de billetes.- es que no sabéis la de días que hace que no duermo una noche entera, que ganas tengo de salir en misión y olvidarme de esa digimon pesada con ganas de ser madre.- oyeron ya sus murmullos por el pasillo.

-Pobre, deberías hablar con Piyo y dejarle claro que no está embarazada.

Sin embargo, Sora ya no tenía la mente en sus esperpéntico amigos digitales sino en su apuesto y sexy marido.

-Y tú deberías dejar de pasearte por la habitación y meterte ya en la cama.- propuso abriendo su lado.

El rubio sonrió con galantería y tras despojarse de la camisa y los pantalones se adentró al lado de su esposa. En seguida la mujer se achuchó todo lo posible a él, lo que no se esperaba ni en un millón de años era que, ignorándola por completo, tomase todos los folios que había dejado momentáneamente en la mesilla y continuase con su trabajo.

-¿Yamato que haces?.- protestó, haciendo unos pequeños pucheros.

-Termino de leer estos expedientes y lo dejo, lo prometo.- le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que no se acercase, mientras la vista continuaba fija en esos papeles.

-¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar?, venga.- paso a su plan b, cosquillearle la tripa y acariciarle el cuello con la nariz. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que era lo que buscaba esa noche Sora.

-Shh, mañana tengo que presentarles a mis jefes mi propuesta de sustitución y te aseguro que tiene que ser convincente.- dijo sin inmutarse, retirando la juguetona mano de su esposa.

Por fin, Takenouchi se dio cuenta de que no iba a obtener nada de su marido y medio resignada, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, mirando sus dichosos papeles.

-¿Es por tu próxima misión?.- preguntó en tono despreocupado.

-Sí, más o menos… mira uno de estos va a ser mi sustituto.- respondió enseñándole sus documentos.

Pero justo al oír eso, la pelirroja se había apartado de su esposo y lo miraba con incredulidad.

-¿Qué es eso de sustituto?, ¿para la misión de Julio?

-Sí claro, ¿Cuántas misiones te crees que tengo al año?.- rió divertido el hombre.

Tuvo que mirar a su mujer y empezar a prestarla atención de verdad cuando esta le arrebató todos sus papeles.

-Cielo ¿qué haces?, ¿es que quieres coger ideas de nuestros trajes para la próxima colección?.- pese a la mirada seria de Sora, él seguía tomándoselo con humor.

-¿Vas a dejar la misión?.- preguntó con su mirada inquisidora.

El rubio la observó extrañado, como intentando averiguar si su seriedad era real o estaba de broma. Al segundo se dio cuenta de que para Sora era de vital importancia.

-Pues sí.- confirmó, mientras dejaba a un lado los papeles, ya que estaba claro que en pocos segundos se iniciaría una nueva sesión de "las charlas Takenouchi".

No se equivocó, Sora estaba revolucionada.

-¿Por qué?

Ishida soltó una pequeña risa por lo obvio que era todo esto.

-Porque va a ser, mi gordita.- recalcó esas últimas palabras a la vez que acariciaba su vientre.

-No, no puedes Yama, es tu misión, tu misión, llevo oyéndote hablar de ella casi seis meses…

-En realidad ocho.- apuntó Ishida, había preparada hasta el último detalle de esa expedición espacial.

-¡Pues con más razón!, es tuya, es como si los vestidos que yo he diseñado los hiciese una cualquiera y los firmase con su nombre. Es tu trabajo, no puedes renunciar.

Por un lado a Yamato le resultó gratificante escuchar a su mujer hablar así de su trabajo, lejos había quedado esa mujer histérica que no quería que fuese astronauta y partir en misión, ahora lo apoyaba al máximo y sobre todo defendía sus intereses más que él mismo. Pero por otro lado, era cuestión de prioridad y para Yamato Ishida lo más prioritario era el ser que crecía en el vientre de Sora. Rechazaría hasta el mejor trabajo del mundo por su hijo.

Con una tierna sonrisa, pasó el brazo por alrededor del cuello de su mujer, estrechándola hacia él.

-Amor, me hace muy feliz tu apoyo, pero no puedo irme, estás embarazada, quiero estar aquí y cuidar de ti.

Sora se apartó de él y lo miró con severidad.

-Yama, ¿Cuándo es la misión?

-A mitades de Julio.- respondió sin darle más importancia.

-¿Y cuando salgo de cuentas?

-El dos de agosto.- la observó esta vez, ya había pillado por donde iba.

Con cariño, la pelirroja lo tomó de ambas mejillas.

-Exacto, no te vas a perder el nacimiento de tu bebé.

Ishida bajó la vista no muy convencido, haciendo que Sora lo soltase.

-No importa, tú estarás como un balón de playa y yo quiero cuidarte, traerte tus antojos y todo eso hasta el último día.

La mujer, sintiéndose profundamente afortunada, apoyó la frente a la de su marido.

-Amor… te lo agradezco mucho, pero esta misión también es importante, lo sé, te acerca más a tu sueño. Si renuncias sé que no contarían contigo para proyectos mayores.

Aunque le molestase, tenía que reconocer que llevaba razón en sus palabras.

-Eso es cierto, esta misión me dará muchos puntos de cara a la de Marte, de hecho si voy, prácticamente ya estaré dentro del gran proyecto.- confesó el compañero de Gabumon resoplando.

-Yo sería la primera que estaría encantada de tenerte aquí durante todo el embarazo, pero te conozco y has trabajado mucho para llegar donde estás y no quiero que por esto se arruine tu gran oportunidad y te martirices toda la vida pensando en que habría pasado.- dijo Sora dulcemente, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del hombre que amaba y lo abrazaba contra ella.

Con los años se había vuelto una mujer mucho más fuerte y comprensiva con el trabajo de su esposo y por mucho que le doliese a ella, buscaba ante todo que él fuera feliz con las decisiones que tomaba y que jamás se arrepintiese de no hacer algo. Quería demostrarle que lo apoyaba hasta el final.

El portador de la amistad se despegó de su esposa y volvió a resoplar. Era una decisión complicada y difícil de tomar. Estar diez días fuera de casa con su mujer embarazada y, en teoría, llegar a tiempo de sobra de ver nacer a su hijo, o no perderse ni un solo día del embarazo de su mujer, no correr el riego de no ver nacer a su hijo, pero perder la oportunidad de hacer historia en su trabajo, de conseguir por lo que llevaba luchando desde los 18 años.

Se llevó la mano al rostro y se dejó caer en la cama, mientras pegaba un gemido de desesperación.

-No sé, ya lo pensaré, mañana te digo lo que hago.

-Piénsalo bien mi amor. Nosotros vamos a estar aquí esperándote, sin embargo ese trabajo volará lejos de ti.

Se apartó la mano de la cara y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras acariciaba de nuevo esa barriguita.

-Eres la mejor, no sé que habría sido de mi vida sin ti.

La mujer compartió esa sonrisa y su mirada amorosa, eso sí, trasformándola poco a poco en una de lujuria, ya que había recordado, mejor dicho la maravillosa estampa que presenciaba del torso de su marido desnudo, le había hecho recordar que era lo que quería de él cuando vino a la habitación.

Sin más dilación, pasó una pierna a un lado y se sentó en su abdomen.

-Vaya, creo que alguien tiene ganas de guerra.- rió Ishida, consecuencia de las dulces cosquillas que le producían los dedos de Sora paseándose por su vientre.

-Si sigues mirándome así, aquí se va a proclamar la III guerra mundial.- advirtió la diseñadora, dando un pequeño bote al sentir como Yamato la tomaba fuertemente de las nalgas.

Era curioso como ya habían olvidado todos sus preocupaciones, indecisiones o pequeños problemas que hace tan solo unos segundos invadían por completo su mente, porque eso era lo mágico de su amor, que con un simple gesto o unas simples palabras, todo lo demás desaparecía, carecía de importancia. Pasaba a ser algo totalmente secundario.

Contagiado ya de la pasión de su esposa, el hombre incorporó su cuerpo buscando los labios de su mujer, olvidando por un momento esa barriga, la cual todavía no era lo suficiente grande cómo para impedir su acercamiento, pero aún así, había que tener un mimo y cuidado extremo para evitar cualquier mal al bebé.

-Espera.- lo detuvo, muy a su pesar Sora, tratando de buscar una posición cómoda, fue entonces cuando Ishida volvió a ser consciente de la presencia de su aliencito.

-Oh, perdona, ¿te he hecho daño o algo?.- preguntó apurado, mirando la barriga.

Sora le acarició el cabello con ternura.

-No, es solo que, mejor me tumbo, porque sino me canso y…

-Sí, tienes razón, yo me encargo de todo.- adoptó su papel de macho Yamato, ayudando a tumbarse a su mujer a su lado y provocando las risas de esta. Yamato nunca cambiaría.

-No te he pedido que te ocupes de todo, yo también participo en esto, ¿sabes?.- protestó, fingiendo indignación.

-Sí, bueno.- medio ignoró el astronauta, abrazándola delicadamente y juntando su cuerpo al suyo.- ¿lo hacemos así de medio lado?, es muy romántico y tierno.- terminó, sembrando un recorrido de besos desde la nuca hasta la oreja.

Rió al sentir ese cosquilleo, para después gemir al sentir un estremecimiento mayor consecuencia de las caricias de su marido, y los besos húmedos que ya le proporcionaba.

-Sí, vale, ocúpate tú de todo.- se abandonó satisfecha, atrapando una de las manos de Yamato, que ya subía con decisión pos su desnudo muslo.

-Tú solo disfruta mi cielo.- comentó Ishida con sensualidad, perdiéndose ente el aroma de su pelo y acariciando ahora con una ternura infinita la barriga de su mujer, para acabar atrapándola por completo entre sus fuertes brazos.

Ya se estaba incorporando un poco más, para buscarle los labios y besarla con toda la pasión que guardaba, cuando de repente Sora soltó un inesperado gemido, abriendo los ojos de golpe, para después sonreír emocionada.

-Se ha movido.- anunció, tratando de levantar un poco el tronco.

Ishida a años luz de todo, intentó continuar con su labor, mientras sonreía con arrogancia.

-Bueno un poquito sí se ha movido, pero aún tiene que crecer más, ya lo conoces en todo su esplendor.

Sin hacer caso a sus desvaríos, ni a sus besos, ni a sus caricias, ni a su creciente chibi-Yamato, ni a nada en general, Takenouchi lo empujó levemente para que se distanciase un poco y empezase a hacerle caso y compartir este momento mágico.

-Yama, hablo del bebé, el bebé se ha movido.

-¿Huh?.- gruñó confuso, inmerso en su mundo erótico festivo, hasta que se dio un tiempo a mirar atentamente a su esposa, a la cual casi se le estaban saltando las lágrimas, concentrada con la mano en el vientre y al fin entendió que sucedía.- ¡el bebé!.- exclamó ilusionado, apresurándose a colocar la mano. No quería perderse las primeras patadas de su hijo.

Al cabo de unos minutos donde la pasión y el desenfreno ya había desaparecido por completo de esa habitación, siendo sustituida por el cariño, la ternura, la ilusión y el amor paterno, Yamato empezó a patalear.

-No lo noto, dile que se mueva otra vez.- miró a su mujer como un niño caprichoso.

-Shh…- le hizo callar ella, agudizando el oído, como si también pudiese oírlo y todo.

El reloj despertador digital del gran Paildramon ya indicaban cerca de las dos de la mañana, o lo que era lo mismo, llevaban cerca de tres horas tratando de notar un nuevo movimiento de ese bebé, aunque todo hiciese indicar que ya estaba más que dormido en la tripa de su madre y su único propósito había sido arruinar la interesante noche a sus padres.

-¿Estás segura de que no eran gases?.- preguntó el rubio con cara de aburrimiento pero sin apartar en ningún segundo la mano de ahí.

-Yamato, ¿crees que confundiría a mi hijo con gases?.- respondió la portadora del amor indignada.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y suspiró, lo mejor sería no seguir por ahí o Sora se sentiría juzgada como madre, entraría en fase furiosa y él acabaría durmiendo en el sofá.

-Era él, lo sé, se sintió igual que la primera vez que noté a Aiko.- aseguró la pelirroja, con la vista al frente, sin parar de pasarse las manos por la barriga.

Esa seguridad enterneció a Ishida, dándole un beso en la sien, para luego acostarla a su lado, bien envuelta entre sus brazos.

-Seguro que sí mi gordita, pero seguro que ya está dormidito o más tranquilo, así que lo mejor será que durmamos nosotros también.

La mujer asintió, sin perder su cara de concentración, es decir, no había hecho ni caso a su marido y se iba a pasar la noche en vela tratando de notar un nuevo movimiento.

Ya eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, Ishida estaba en su octavo sueño, los parpados de Sora no dejaban de caérsele, pero todavía se resistía a dormir, no obstante esa terquedad y cabezonería característica de ella por fin iba a tener su recompensa, porque el bebé decidió saludar a su madre de nuevo.

Al segundo desapareció todo el sueño que acumulaba y empezó a sonreír de emoción, llamando suavemente con la mano que le quedaba libre a su esposo.

-Yama… Yama…

Un ronquido más fuerte, media vuelta con la babilla colgando y unas cuantas incoherencias sobre cápsulas de emergencia y Gabumon vestido de payaso fue la reacción de Ishida.

La diseñadora frunció el ceño y le pegó un fuerte codazo, no estaba dispuesta a que su marido se perdiese este momento especial y sobre todo, siguiese pensando que lo que ella había sentido antes eran gases.

-Eh… que… eh… ¡payasos no, por favor!, ¡Piedmon cabrón!.- gritó con toda su alma, medio incorporándose, completamente sofocado.

Su mujer lo miró con el pánico en el cuerpo, hasta el bebé dejó de moverse del susto. Casi 20 años juntos y hoy por fin descubría que su marido tenía terrores nocturnos con payasos. Pero lo más alucinante fue que tras su numerito, torció la cabeza hacia ella como si nada, ni había sido consciente de lo que había gritado, ni tan siquiera de lo que había soñado.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó somnoliento, tallándose los ojos.

A Sora no le salían las palabras, en su imaginación a ese hombre todavía se le podía ir la pinza, confundir su barriguita con la pelota gigante de Piedmon y mandar a Gabumon a que la destrozase, además que su hijo ya se había parado, de modo que no tenía nada que mostrar, por lo que, todavía con el susto en el cuerpo, se ladeó por completo, mientras balbuceaba unas "buenas noches".

El rubio permaneció unos segundos expectante, como tratando de darse cuenta donde estaba, hasta que fue consciente de que los ladridos se habían hecho dueños del lugar, que por la rendija de la puerta entraba luz y que una niña estaba llorando. Por lo visto su potente grito había asustado a toda la familia excepto a él.

-So…- iba a llamar a su mujer, pero ya estaba dormida o se hacía la dormida. Con resignación, salió de las sábanas.- ya voy mi cielito.

...

Seguía sin tenerlas todas consigo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, porque esa misma mañana se había comprometido de forma oficial a partir en misión dentro de unos meses y ahora, regresaba al hogar a comentárselo a su amada esposa. Sabía cual sería su reacción, la misma que la de la noche anterior cuando prácticamente le obligó a aceptar la misión, aunque él ya la conocía demasiado bien y era consciente de que esos días en los que no estuviese, a pesar de que ella no los mostrase, iba a encontrarse muy perdida, triste y necesitada. Pero ahora no quería pensar en eso, quería disfrutar de la etapa de embarazo que tocaba en estos momentos e intentar dejar todo lo más preparado posible para cuando volviese.

Esos eran sus determinantes pensamientos cuando giró la llave de la puerta y justo en ese momento todo el barullo de su mente desapareció, porque escuchó algo aterrador: los gritos de Sora. Eran gritos desoladores, de dolor, de terror, estaba maldiciendo hasta a su madre y es por eso que Ishida quedó completamente en shock, claro que cuando su mente quedaba en blanco por el pánico, sus piernas iban solas y ya corría como una exhalación al piso de arriba. No sería capaz ni de recordar la cantidad de atrocidades que se imaginó en ese corto trayecto, desde que Sora estuviese dando a luz, cosa que descartó rápidamente por las fechas, sustituyéndolo por algo demasiado horroroso como que estuviese perdiendo el bebé, o algo peor siendo atacada por un asesino de mujeres embarazadas que les robaban los bebés… Cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza para dejar de ver tantas desdichas, concentrándose al máximo para reaccionar de la mejor forma ante lo que se encontrase.

-¡SORA!.- gritó como un energúmeno, al entrar en la habitación.

Lo primero que hizo fue respirar de alivio al darse cuenta de que su esposa seguía conservando su barriga intacta, hizo un veloz reconocimiento por si hubiese algún intruso escondido amenazándola, pero nada, hasta que paró con más detenimiento nuevamente en su mujer, que lo miraba bastante asustada.

-So…- calló al observarla atentamente.

Estaba con una tranquilidad pasmosa sobre la cama, pierna flexiona y bandas de cera por todo su alrededor… ¿se había llevado semejante sofoco por los gritos de su mujer haciéndose la cera?

Con la mano en el corazón, tratando de que sus pulsaciones regresasen a la normalidad, tomó asiento junto a ella.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte, pensé que te había pasado algo.

Con cierta prudencia, Sora le enseñó la banda que se acababa de quitar.

-A mis pelos solo.- musitó algo temerosa, porque parecía que Ishida estaba punto de sufrir un infarto.

-Es que esos gritos…- logró decir, todavía jadeante, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

-Tengo que aprovechar cuando Aiko está en la guarde…- explicó, ya más relajada. No quería ni imaginar a su dulce niña escuchándola decir tantos insultos seguidos.

El hombre dio un medio suspiro de entendimiento, hasta que por fin su mente empezó a pensar con claridad tras semejante susto y es que, hacía demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba a Sora sufrir por su depilación.

-¿Y que hay de tu súper crema indolora de importación que provoca urticaria?.- preguntó, incorporándose de nuevo.

La diseñadora frunció el ceño.

-Lleva miel.

-¿Huh?.- alzó las cejas Yamato sin comprender.

-El bebé me ha hecho coger aversión a la miel… mira.- le enseñó una pequeña mancha roja en el gemelo.-… al final terminaré haciéndome la láser.- se hizo sus notas mentales, ya poniendo una cara de dolor anticipada, al pringarse de nuevo con la cera.

No obstante, Yamato encontraba esto altamente divertido.

-Que exageradas sois las mujeres.

Mirada mortal de Sora, porque evidentemente que si existía algo que un hombre no metrosexual no podía decirle a una mujer, era que: encima de que se depilaba para estar suave y perfecta para él, dijese que no era para tanto y al ver su mirada, Ishida tragó saliva, la había cagado.

Observó con temor sus gestos, como sin decir nada le levantaba la garra del pantalón con brusquedad y como le impregnaba una buena capa de esa cera tibia.

-Eh… uh… Sora si ya sabes que yo casi no tengo pelitos… fui imberbe hasta los 21... Tengo naturaleza de metrosexual, no necesito eso…- no hubo tiempo a más excusas, sin ninguna piedad, la cariñosa y comprensiva madre de sus hijos, tiró de la banda, llevándose unos cuantos de esos rubitos vellos.

Sora sonrió satisfecha viendo la cara de dolor de su marido, aunque evidentemente como buen hombre se hizo el duro. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, hasta se pudo escuchar alguna que otra maldición ahogada en su boca, pero pasado eso, sonrió con superioridad.

-Lo digo y lo repito, exageradas…- tuvo el valor de decir, mientras se levantaba, no sin antes llevarse un paletazo de cera en la cara.

-Si estás a punto de llorar, ¡nenaza!.- exclamaba con diversión Takenouchi, viéndolo dirigirse al baño.

-Pss… exagerada.- repitió, como quitándole importancia, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Justo en ese momento, dio rienda suelta a una alta gama de caras de dolor, mientras se agachaba para acariciar su pierna.

-Escuece… oh, pobrecita piel, que te han hecho.- hasta se besó su pierna blanquita, en donde ahora resaltaban unos cuantos puntos rojos de irritación, consecuencia del brutal tirón.

La pequeña guerra de sexos había llegado a su fin, convenciéndose Ishida de que quien dijo que las mujeres eran el sexo débil era un completo idiota, y no solo por demostrar que tenían una piel a prueba de tirones, sino, una vez más, por la tierna barriga que portaba. Si el pobre se desmayó cuando tuvo una vez una infección y le tuvieron que meter una sonda por la uretra, ni quería imaginarse lo que sería sacar un enorme bebé de la vagina, aunque bueno, para eso tendría que imaginarse primero lo que era tener una vagina. En cualquier caso, y paranoias aparte, Sora ya lo había hecho una vez y pronto lo volvería a hacer, eso hacía admirarla a cada segundo más y más.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó la mujer, al bajar la revista que leía y encontrarse la intensa mirada de su marido, acompañada de una gran sonrisa.

Solo entonces, Ishida se dio cuenta de que se había quedado ensimismado contemplándola y rápidamente trató de volver a tierra firme.

-Eh… ah… que te quiero.

Automáticamente Sora sonrió, negó con la cabeza y se sumergió de nuevo en su revista.

-Que tonto eres.- suspiró felizmente, al mismo tiempo que expandía sus recién depiladas piernas sobre las de su esposo.

Yamato no tardó en atrapar sus sexys piernas, esas que le llevaban volviendo loco desde que Sora las empezó a dejar ver en el instituto, y sin pensarlo, sus dedos ya las acariciaban con ternura. La verdad era que estaban increíblemente suaves.

En ese instante sonrió de manera burlona, se le había ocurrido una nueva idea para provocar una divertida batalla.

-Esto es otra cosa.- comentaba mientras las tocaba por todos los rincones.- últimamente cuando te acariciaba no sabía si era a ti o al perro.

Y se llevó una merecida patada en la boca que le hizo reír aún más, aprovechando para sujetar el pie de su amante y mirarla con travesura.

-Eres un idiota.- negaba la mujer con una fingida indignación.

-Te pones muy guapa cuando finges que te enfadas.- dijo en tono bromista, moviendo la cabeza para un lado y para otro, finalizando con un beso en el empeine de Takenouchi.

-Hoy estás muy tontito, ¿eh?.- trató de darle un revistazo, pero no pudo llegar debido a su pequeña barriga.

-No puedes defenderte, estás a mi merced.- amenazó, empezando cosquillearle el pie.

-Ishida…- intentó revolverse entre risas. Pero fue imposible, si era cosquillosa por todo su cuerpo, en el pie ya era por demás.

-Ya lo dejo, pobrecito.- finalizó Yamato con esta pequeña tortura, soltando al fin ese pequeño pie.

Rápidamente la mujer lo recogió.

-Siempre has tenido un fetiche raro con mis pies.

El rubio soltó una pequeña carcajada, para después mirarla con amor, pero no solo eso, también deseo y dedicarle una sonrisa juguetona.

-También tengo un fetiche raro con tus piernas…- empezó, caminando con los dedos por ellas, contagiando su pasión a su esposa que miraba todos sus movimientos atentamente.-… y con tus brazos… prosiguió el astronauta, inclinándose un poco a su mujer para poder tocarlos.-… y con tus labios.- le proporcionó un corto pero sensual beso.-… y con esta preciosa barriguita.- finalizó, con una gran ternura, dándole un amoroso beso, para después dejar caer la cabeza en su sitio favorito en el mundo; las piernas de Sora, mientras sus manos no paraban de acariciar a su bebé.

Era su momento favorito del día, ese en el que dejaba de pensar y todo lo demás que no fuese esa barriguita perdía su importancia y Sora lo sabía, por eso ya hacía eso que tanto relajaba a su marido: deslizar sus dedos por entre su pelo. Al segundo cerró los ojos, respirando con una relajación absoluta, esa que solo podía otorgarle Sora, sus caricias y sus palabras.

-Te quiero muchísimo.- susurró ella, provocando la sonrisa de satisfacción de él, que se acurrucó más si puede, buscando todos los mimos posibles.

Era un momento perfecto, no obstante, aunque en esa burbuja que creaban no existiese nada más, el mundo no se detenía así como las preocupaciones y las decisiones, es por eso, que sin ninguna intención, pero Takenouchi rompió el momento de paz absoluta con una inocente pregunta.

-¿Les has contestado?

Inconscientemente Ishida frunció levemente el ceño, por devolverle al mundo real, claro que su enfado no llegó a producirse, al fin y al cabo, esa pregunta no era más que otra muestra de amor de su esposa, de su eterna preocupación por él.

-Sí, lo haré.- dijo sin extenderse demasiado, abriendo de nuevo los ojos, encontrándose con la tripa de Sora.

-Bien.

Solo al escuchar su respuesta y sobre todo su tono de orgullo y complacencia, el rubio la miró a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que pensemos el nombre?.- preguntó con absoluta seriedad.

Claro que no pudo permanecer con el rostro serio por mucho tiempo ya que al ver la cara tan graciosa de asombro de Sora por cambio de tema tan drástico, no pudo evitar reír.

-Es que…- empezó, moviéndose un poco, hasta acomodarse completamente boca arriba, estirando la mano para entrelazarla con la de la diseñadora.-… antes de irme… me gustaría dejarlo todo preparado.

La que rió ahora y con fuerza fue Takenouchi.

-Cielo, aún falta mucho para que te vayas.- le peino para atrás con mimo.

-Ya…- se encogió de hombros, girando el rostro. Le daba demasiada tristeza pensar que se iba a perder alrededor de diez días de embarazo.- pero… no sé, como sino luego nace y no tenemos nombre y nuestros padres nos regañan.- dijo, recordando lo desastres que fueron con Aiko.

Sora respiró con fuerza, captando la atención de Ishida, ahora la que tenía el semblante serio era ella, todo lo que podía tenerlo hablando de su bebé claro, es decir, continuaba con una expresión repleta de ternura.

-De todas formas, no quiero que pensemos nada hasta que nazca. De alguna forma él nos lo dirá, como hizo Aiko.- explicó con convencimiento.

-Tienes razón.- susurró Ishida, volviendo a cerrar los ojos con complacencia.

Esta vez no le duró demasiado la relajación debido precisamente a la personita que acaba de nombrar su mujer, ¡su dulce Aiko!. Abrió los ojos como una rana, se incorporó en media milésima y apresuró a mirarse el reloj.

-Su autobús está apunto de llegar.

-Es verdad.- confirmó su esposa con inquietud.

-No te preocupes, voy yo a buscarla a la parada.- determinó, viendo el apuro de su mujer por este monumental despiste, mientras le daba una rápida caricia en el mentón.

Saltó del sofá con velocidad, ni se molestó en buscar la chaqueta ya que consideró que tampoco hacía falta para la distancia tan corta que había a la parada, con lo que no contaba era con el perro que empezó a ladrarle como un desbocado al verlo ir hacia la puerta. En un primer momento pensó que querría pasear, pero lo descartó porque no era su hora y Garu era bastante puntual con su hora de paseo, luego pensó que lo que querría sería corretear por el jardín, pero tampoco acertó, lo que ocurría era que le estaba advirtiendo de la llegada de la personita que más lo mimaba, en efecto, no podía ser otra que Aiko.

Al mismo tiempo que Yamato abría la puerta, el timbre sonaba y quedó paralizado al encontrar a su chiquitina de cuatro años frente a él, respiró de alivio viendo que era su maestra la que la había traído.

-Hikari, que sorpresa, ahora iba a buscarla, ¿me he retrasado mucho?.- se miró el reloj apurado.

-Yamato, ¿quién es?.- se oyó a Sora.

-¡La hermanita de Taichi!.- exclamó el astronauta con naturalidad, mientras dejaba que Garu se colase por sus piernas para ir a saludar a la niña.

A la que dejó impresionada fue a Yagami, ya que, después de toda la vida como amigos, ahora descubría que en privado, Yamato Ishida seguía refiriéndose a ella como "la hermanita de Taichi". Estaba claro que para Yamato algunas personas siempre seguirían siendo esos eternos niños perdidos en el Digimundo.

Sin darse cuenta de las reflexiones que había causado en su amiga, le sonrió de forma amigable, siempre le hacía ilusión que un digielegido viniese a casa.

-Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí.- abrió la puerta de par en par.

-Eh… bueno, la verdad, tengo que irme solo la he…

No dio tiempo a más excusas, ya tenía a la chica que siempre había sido como su hermana mayor agarrándola de las manos completamente eufórica.

-Ah Hikari-chan, que alegría me da verte.

-Más me da a mí verte a ti, ¿Qué tal estás?.- correspondió la castaña, apartándola un poco para mirarle la barriga y luego acariciársela.

-Oh, genial, es un sol…

Y mientras las chicas se perdían en ese mundo paralelo de mujeres y embarazos, Yamato aprovechaba para saludar a su cielito, que por cierto estaba demasiado callada, cosa nada habitual, ya que de normal habría saltado a los brazos de su papi y ya habría besado la barriga de su mami.

-¿Qué tal la guarde cielito?.- preguntó el rubio.

Un medio gemido que ni llegó a ser un "sí" ni un "no" ni nada coherente, eso sí, sin dejar de mirar el suelo, cosa que preocupó a Yamato. De nuevo con su sonrisa encantadora, se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de la niña.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?, ¿te ha comido la lengua Gatomon o qué?

Nula contestación de la rubia que giró todavía más el rostro. Ante esa actitud, Yamato perdió por completo la sonrisa y tiernamente tomó la cara de su niña obligándola a que lo mirase.

Esos dos zafiros, todavía vidriosos por haber llorado, chocaron con los de su padre, pero él ni se percató, ya estaba híper ventilando por ver como tenía la cara su pequeña hijita, llena de arañazos y hasta algún moratón. En ese momento, si hubiese tenido en frente a la persona que le había causado eso a su pequeña se lo habría hecho pagar sin ningún miramiento, porque él no perdonaría jamás al odioso ser que osase rozar a su más valioso tesoro. Evidentemente que se estaba emparanoyando y su instinto ultra protector no le dejaba pensar con claridad, ya que era más que probable que su niña solamente hubiese tenido una pelea en la guardería con algún compañero, y que por supuesto no fuese la última, pero esa opción no pasaba ahora por el furioso cerebro de Yamato, es por eso, que pidió explicaciones a la responsable de esto.

-¿Quién coño le ha hecho eso?.- interrumpió con brusquedad la conversación de las dos mujeres, desconcertando a Sora y apurando a Yagami, de sobra sabía lo protector que era Yamato de todo lo suyo, en especial de sus chicas.

-Yamato, lo siento… ya sabes como son los niños, dejé de mirar dos segundos y se estaba revolcando con un compañero…

La pelirroja apresuró a examinar a su niña, mientras su marido continuaba poniéndole en aprietos a Hikari.

-No habrá sido el Tarzán de tu sobrino, ¿verdad?, si ha sido él me cargo al idiota de su padre.- amenazó Ishida.

-No, no ha sido Taiyou.- defendió a su querido sobrinito. Puede que fuese un bruto y un bocazas pero jamás sería tan agresivo con Aiko.- es más, él la defendió.- argumentó, recordando como esa pequeña riña había acabado en batalla campal entre todos los niños.

-Me da igual.- cortó el astronauta alterado.- quiero hablar con el padre del que le haya hecho eso, se va a enterar…

-Yamato no… ya he hablado yo con ellos y están igual que vosotros y….- trataba de razonar, pero Ishida no estaba por la labor de entender algo tan sencillo y tan difícil de evitar como eran las peleas infantiles.

-¡No es lo mismo!, nadie toca a mi niña, no voy a permitir que nadie nunca le ponga la mano encima, ni le haga una sola marca, ni…

Antes de que prosiguiese con su discurso, que por el tono era más bien una amenaza, y que dejase llorando a la "hermanita de Taichi" sintiéndose más culpable de lo que se sentía y por supuesto la maestra más incompetente sobre la faz de la tierra, la comprensiva Sora templó la situación y puso el punto de cordura que a Yamato le estaba faltando.

-Tranquilo.- lo calmó con un leve toque en el brazo.- tranquila Hikari, son niños, estas cosas pasan… si uno puede ser un terremoto ni me quiero imaginar que puede ser lidiar con más de veinte a la vez.- sonrió, reconfortando un poco a Yagami y dejando perplejo a Ishida.

-Lo siento mucho de verdad.- disculpó nuevamente la portadora de la luz.

-Que no pasa nada Hika-chan.- le frotó de los brazos con ternura Sora, al ver su agobio.- ya sabes como es Yamato, no le hagas caso…

-¿Pero como que no pasas nada?.- despotricaba el rubio en su mundo.- ¡no llevo a mi hija a una guardería para que me la traigan como si hubiese estado en la guerra!

-Exagerado.- negó Takenouchi, cerrando la puerta tras despedirse de su amiga.

-¿Exagerado?, nos la han dejado como un cromo, Sora.- señaló a la inocentote criatura, que seguía con su semblante de tristeza absoluta. Se sentía profundamente mal por lo sucedido, más porque no lo había entendido, ni su reacción, ni el por qué ese maldito mocoso buscaba hacerla daño. Ese día Aiko Ishida había descubierto que no todos eran sus amigos, que existía gente mala, no había sido como las peleas que tenía con su amigo Taiyou, esas eran peleas bonitas que le gustaban, esta había sido diferente, podría decir, que odiaba a ese niño con todas sus fuerzas.

Tras dedicarle una mirada de reproche a Yamato, Sora se dirigió al sofá no sin antes hacerle una señal a su hija.

-Jovencita, ven aquí ahora mismo.

La niña miró de forma desvalida a su madre, nunca había escuchado ese tono tan severo, aunque a pesar de sonar a regañina seguía conservando esa dulzura característica de Sora.

A paso lento llegó hasta el sofá y siguiendo las señales de su progenitora se sentó a su lado. Yamato imitó los movimientos de su cielito, mirando a su esposa con atención, él tampoco la había visto nunca en esta función de madre, ¿acaso el gen autoritario y estricto Takenouchi iba a florecer?, por si acaso, no se separó de Aiko, no quería que fuese demasiado dura con ella, le daba demasiada pena que regañasen a su hijita del alma.

-Bien, ahora me vas a explicar que ha pasado.- pidió con autoridad.

La niña continuó muda, mirando sus piececitos que colgaban del sofá. Sora se cruzó de brazos sin apartar su penetrante mirada de su hija, la tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo y Yamato incapaz de soportar por más tiempo la expresión de desolación de la rubia decidió intervenir.

-Seguro que la culpa fue de algún imbécil, ¿verdad cielito que empezó él?.- preguntó dulcemente, acariciándola.

Sora lo miró con desaprobación.

-Yamato, no la defiendas.

Ese comentario sobresaltó a Ishida y más a Aiko, confirmando que su mamá no solo estaba enfadada con ella sino que no dejaría que su consentidor padre la malcriase como siempre, ¿acaso estaba a punto de perder la protección y el resguardo de sus progenitores? Pensando eso, empezó a sentirse muy sola y angustiada.

-Sora…- trató de invocar la compasión de su mujer.

-Si es lo suficiente mayor como para meterse en una pelea, es mayor como para explicarse sin necesidad de resguardarse en su papá, ¿verdad Aiko que eres lo suficiente mayor?

Sus grandes ojos azulados enfocaron a su mamá, no entendiendo demasiado bien ese comportamiento que tenía ahora con ella. No era tonta, sabía que no había actuado bien metiéndose en una pelea, pero confiaba que como hasta ahora sus padres siguiesen mimándola, entendiéndola y consintiéndola, pero no, le exigían una explicación y era consciente que lo mejor sería dársela, para no enfadarla más, igual así la entendían y la volvían a colmar de mimos.

-Es que…- comenzó débilmente Aiko, Sora sonrió orgullosa de su trabajo y Yamato se pegó a ella para no perderse nada de lo que dijese y así tener motivos para excusarla de todo ante su mujer.- es que… es que… ¡insultó a mi hermanito!.- no lo soportó más y rompió a llorar.

-¡Será hijo puta!.- soltó Ishida, volviendo a acumular ira.

-¡Yamato!.- recriminó de forma fulminante Takenouchi, mientras rodeaba con el brazo a su hija permitiendo que llorase en su pecho.

Al instante Yamato enrojeció.

-Eh… uh… lo siento, me ha salido del alma.

La diseñadora continuó matándolo con la mirada durante un buen rato, mientras arrullaba a su niña dejando que se desahogase. Al cabo de unos segundos en el regazo de su mami, el llanto de Aiko se calmó y Sora la despegó de ella.

Con gran ternura y amor, la diseñadora limpió las lágrimas de su hija y guardó sus mechones desaliñados tras sus orejitas.

-A ver, cuéntanoslo todo, ya verás como no es para tanto cariño.- sonrió, agarrándole cariñosamente la nariz.

Un poco más tranquila, la niña se pasó la manga por debajo de la nariz y por los ojos, se aspiró un par de veces los mocos, y volvió a encarar a su madre, más concretamente su barriga.

-Es que… yo les conté que iba a tener un hermanito y Haruto me dijo que iba a ser muy feo y yo le dije que no, pero él me dijo que sí y dibujó un bebé muy feo y me dijo que era mi hermanito y que no me querría y yo me enfadé y… y… le pegué y él me pegó, pero no como las peleas con Taiyou que son divertidas… con él fue mala, porque él es malo y le odio.- finalizó entre lágrimas, que ya no llegaron a salir, había fruncido el ceño y tenía una mirada de hielo más propia de Yamato que de ella.

Sora y Yamato compartieron una mirada y se sonrieron, la verdad que era conmovedor comprobar el amor que esa niña ya tenía su hermano. Sin duda alguna era digna hija de Yamato, pero en cualquier caso, debían actuar como padres y decirle, que aunque sus motivos fuesen nobles, la violencia jamás era el camino.

-Cariño.- la acarició su madre, ella alzó la mira que se dulcificó al segundo.- es muy bonito que quieras tanto a tu hermanito y lo quieras defender, pero no es excusa para golpear a nadie, ¿entiendes?, pegar no está bien.

-¡Pero lo insultó!.- defendió su postura Aiko con rabia.- ¡y yo no voy a dejar que nunca nadie insulte a mi hermanito!, ¡ni le haga daño!, además que va a ser muy bonito.- exclamó convencida y con determinación, mientras posaba ambas manos en el vientre de su madre.

Esa acción lleno de ternura a sus padres, sobre todo a su padre.

-Cielito, haz caso a tu madre.- le empujó con la cabeza Yamato de forma divertida.- siempre va a ver niños envidiosos que te quieran hacer enfadar y la mejor forma es darte donde más te duele que es lo que más quieres, pero lo que tienes que hacer es ignorarles, que hablen solos…

-Eso es.- asintió Sora, orgullosa de las palabras de su marido.

-¿Sí?.- empezó a mostrarse un poco más receptiva la niña.

-Claro que sí, ese niño te tendrá envidia porque vas a tener un hermanito, seguro que sus padres son unos amargados que no lo hacen en años y por eso…

-Yamato.- cortó Sora llevándose la mano a la frente hastiada.

-Eh… uh…- se ruborizó de inmediato por su nueva metedura de pata.- eh… ah… lo que quiero decir, es que no tienes que hacerle caso y si te tiene envidia que le den.

-¡Yamato!.- cortó nuevamente, menudos consejos le estaba dando a su hija.

Para no liarla más, calló, eso sí, repleto de felicidad porque su hija sonreía por primera vez desde que había llegado y su mirada volvía a ser esa repleta de inocencia y candidez.

-¡Lo haré!, ¡Haruto es un tonto, ya no le voy a hacer nunca caso!, ¡y mi hermanito es muy bonito y lo voy a cuidar siempre!

-Y él te va a querer mucho.- la acarició el rostro Sora.

Era la primera vez que había actuado como madre y la verdad que se sentía bastante orgullosa y sorprendida de sí misma con su trabajo. Había regañado a su hija en algo que no estaba bien consiguiendo que dibujase una sonrisa y lo entendiese, eso le daba una gran seguridad en sí misma y moral para su futura maternidad y por supuesto, para el largo camino que aún le quedaba con Aiko.

Rió por las entrañables cosquillas que le provocó el flequillo de su pequeña cuando, tras levantarle lo justo la camiseta, pegó la cara en esa incipiente tripa, susurrándole cosas bonitas a su hermanito, igual que solía hacer su padre. Lo que no esperaba era que esta vez el pequeño Ishida-Takenouchi decidiese saludarle. Notó un pequeño movimiento que no supo identificar, por eso buscó rápidamente con la mirada a su madre, que estaba de lo más emocionada por haber notado de nuevo a su hijo. Al encontrarse con la mirada de confusión de Aiko, entendió que ella lo había notado.

-¿Ha sido mi hermanito?.- preguntó incrédula.

La pelirroja asintió, dibujando una sonrisa de ilusión a su pequeña, que volvió a pegar la cara a la tripa.

-¡Mi hermanito me ha saludado!, ¡hola hermanito!.- exclamaba con efusividad.

Quien no entendía demasiado lo que había sucedido era Ishida.

-¿Se ha movido?.- preguntó, tras procesar los hechos en su mente.

-Sí…- asintió la diseñadora, sin poder controlar las lágrimas.

Al segundo, ya tenía las grandes manos de su marido cubriéndole toda la barriga, ya que él todavía no lo había notado moverse y eso era imperdonable.

Pasaron unos segundos así, incluso minutos, con Sora concentrada, Aiko tratando de escucharlo y Yamato no dejando ningún rincón del abdomen de su mujer sin abarcar, hasta que por fin, la más pequeña se aburrió.

-Ya no se mueve… papi, lo has asustado.- recriminó la niña, cruzándose de brazos con enfado. Ella quería notarlo más.

Evidentemente que ese inocente comentario deprimió de una manera considerable a Ishida padre. No solo su hijo no lo saludaba, sino que su hija le echaba la culpa de que dejase de saludar.

-Pero si yo no he hecho nada.- excusó con un hilillo de voz y carita de indefenso.

Sora, como de costumbre, fue la encargada de impartir calma.

-Bueno, seguro que ya está dormidito, ya lo notarás la próxima vez.- acarició la mejilla de su desilusionado esposo.

-Sí, ya…- musitó él sin convencimiento, apartándose de su mujer, para que esta se adecentase la ropa y quedando con la cabeza fija en el suelo, como buscando un agujero negro por el que desaparecer para la eternidad.

Y por si no fuera poco sus extravagantes compañeros de casa que un día muy lejano fueron poderosos digimons que salvaron el mundo de la catástrofe, seguían con su particular teatrillo, acabando ya con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Ishida.

-Si quieres puedes poner la mano en mi barriga, ya verás como lo notas.- ofreció Piyomon, echando las alas para atrás para sacar el máximo de barriga.

-¡Entérate de una vez Piyomon!.- soltó con brusquedad, acongojando a todos los presentes.- tú no estás embarazada, los digimons no os embarazáis, si estás gorda es porque tienes un desorden alimentario y te pegas atracones por la noche cuando crees que nadie te ve, así que… ¡compórtate ya como un digimon y deja de martirizar al pobre Gabumon con tus tonterías!

Era obvio que la desilusión e impotencia que sentía por no notar a su bebé había sido descargada de una forma cruel contra la sensible Piyomon, que como cualquier "embarazada" tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel.

-¡Eres un insensible!.- exclamó, cubierta de lágrimas, llevándose las alas a su imaginaria barriga, mientras corría a su habitación.

-Pobre.- musitó Sora entristecida, casi el mismo semblante poseía su hija, por el contrario Gabumon echaba hielo por los ojos contra su querido compañero.

-¡Porque has tenido que decirle eso!

-Pero Gabumon…- susurró el astronauta temeroso, nunca era bueno enfadar a un ser que se pueda trasformar en lobo metálico, aunque en estado Gabumon también le podría dar una considerable paliza.

-¡Tú ocúpate de tu embarazada que yo me ocupo de la mía!.- habló claramente señalando a Sora, que trató de pasar desapercibida, últimamente sentía que ese digimon la amenazaba demasiado a menudo. Luego con voz amable siguió los pasos de su compañera.- Piyomon, no llores… ese humano no sabe lo que dice.

-Lo ha trastornado también a él…- musitó, todavía con el tembleque en el cuerpo. Lo mejor sería no volver a meterse en la extraña relación de esos dos.

...

Sin darse a penas cuenta, la primavera ya era cada vez más cálida y el sol tardaba más en esconderse por el horizonte, lo que era señal de que el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, o lo que es lo mismo, que el bebé había seguido creciendo sin ningún inconveniente y Sora ya contaba con siete meses de embarazo.

A pesar de lo idílico que estaba siendo este embarazo, sin contar la pequeña depresión en la que había entrado Ishida porque a estas alturas todos sus conocidos y desconocidos habían notado al bebé y él seguía sin poder sentirlo, un embarazo era duro, sobretodo si los últimos meses te tocaba en pleno verano como era el caso y era por eso que Sora estaba cada vez más agotada.

Ahí estaba, con una diminuta camiseta de tirantes que no llegaba a cubrir toda su tripa, unos pantalones cortos deportivos que quedaban por debajo de su barriga, con los pies encima de la mesa y agonizando con la cara en el ventilador, eso sí, acompañada de Piyomon que seguía somatizando el embarazo de su amiga y con el trasto de Aiko sin parar de revolver debido a que el jardín de infancia ya había cerrado y estaba oficialmente de vacaciones.

-¡Mira mami!.- ponía prácticamente en la cara, un supuesto Nyokimon hecho de plastilina, claro que estaba tan bien hecho porque el verdadero Nyokimon estaba debajo de la escultura.

La diseñadora suspiró, no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos.

-Precioso cariño, enséñaselo a Piyomon.- despachó, conservando su tono amoroso, volviéndose más si puede al ventilador.

Siguió sin abrir los ojos, pero sí escuchó unos cuantos tosidos de atragantamiento de Nyokimon, un grito de terror de su compañera por ver lo que le habían hecho a su "hija" y las palabras inocentes de Aiko, alegando que lo había hecho con la mejor intención. Aunque pronto todo eso que estaba pasando justo a dos metros de ella se quedaron en susurros, en palabras incoherentes que no llegaba a entender porque su mente estaba lejos de todo, quería apartarse de todo, solo ansiaba eso que tan difícil parecía de conseguirse en esa casa: tranquilidad.

-Oh, creo que voy a echarme un poco.- susurró para sí misma, porque era más que obvio que nadie le prestaba atención. Hizo ademán de levantarse y eso mismo fue lo que le hizo cambiar de parecer.- demasiado esfuerzo…

Y en ese momento de debilidad total por parte de Sora, que contrarrestaba con que era el momento más álgido de los gritos de Aiko y Piyomon por ver quien quería más y quien trataba mejor a Nyokimon, fue cuando el hombre de la casa se apareció.

-Buenos días cielitos.- saludó con efusividad, nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Papá!.- gritó con todas sus fuerzas la rubia, haciendo que el bombo que era la cabeza de su madre estallase y además saltando por encima del sofá casi sacándola un ojo.

Ni le dio tiempo a descalzarse, ya tenía a su cariñosa primogénita colgada de su cuello dándole uno de esos entrañables y sonoros besos.

-Mi cielito, ¿te has portado bien, cariño?.- frotó la cabeza de la niña con ternura.

-¡Síííí!.- gritó con toda la potencia que le permitían sus pulmones que no era poca, provocando las risas de su padre y las lágrimas de su madre desde el sofá, esto ya era un suplicio inaguantable.

-Así me gusta.- se incorporó ya, sonriendo orgulloso.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de ilusión de la niña desapareció por una expresión de total asombro por ver el extraño artilugio que llevaba su padre en el pecho.

-¿Qué es?.- cuestionó mirándolo absorta. Sobre todo porque su padre había tomado una pose ridícula de héroe y además, se podía distinguir a Gabumon que iba en él.

-Yamato, esto es humillante.- mascullaba totalmente avergonzado.

Porque, aunque Aiko no lo reconociese, lo que llevaba Ishida era una sofisticada mochilita porta bebés, la más nueva y cara del mercado.

-Esto es para que lleve a tu hermanito cuando nazca.- explicó, con una sonrisa de ilusión.

-¿Irá en tu tripa, entonces?.- preguntó, viendo que en efecto, Gabumon quedaba contra el abdomen y pecho de su padre.

-Ajá.- asintió, pero no quería entretenerse más, estaba deseando enseñar su nueva adquisición a su mujer.

Al entrar en el salón, pronto la encontró, contra el sofá, con un cojín encima de la cabeza, apretándoselo con fuerza, era más que obvio que no deseaba ser molestada pero el astronauta no lo pillo, su emoción por su nueva compra extravagante no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

-¡Mira Sora!.- llamó como un niño ilusionado, demostrando de quien había sacado los pulmones Aiko.

Para nada se esperaba la reacción de su mujer.

-¡Vete a tomar por culo!.- exclamó furiosa, estampándole el cojín en la cara.

-¿Mami?.- cuestionó la niña asustada.

-¿Sora?.- preguntó el padre más asustado aún.

Estaba sofocada, respirando con dificultad mientras trataba de recomponerse, llevándose la mano a la cadera hizo unos cuantos gestos de incomodidad, realizó un par de movimientos y lentamente su respiración regresaba a la normalidad. Había encontrado algo de comodidad.

Abrió los ojos y miró a su esposo, que por si acaso aguardaba a una prudente distancia, como si nada.

-¿Qué tal el día cariño?.- acertó a preguntar, hasta dibujando una tierna sonrisa.

Yamato alzó las cejas desconcertado, compartió una mirada con su hija que prácticamente imitó sus gestos, para después sonreír y asentir. Lo mejor sería seguirle el rollo, seguro que había sido otro de sus cambios de humor.

-Mira cielo…

-¿Me has traído pavías?.- interrumpió la mujer en su mundo, tratando de observarse las durezas de sus pies.- Yama, podrías pasarme la piedra pómez, yo no llego.

-Eh… ah… sí…

-Es que no se te puede pedir nada, vas a tu bola.- despotricaba la diseñadora, echando la cabeza para atrás en un largo suspiro de descontento.

Una vez más en estos siete meses Yamato invocó a esa paciencia que adquirió cuando Sora estuvo embarazada de esa niñita cuya mayor diversión en estos momento era cosquillear las garras que le sobresalían a Gabumon de la mochila en donde lo transportaba Yamato. Respiró profundamente, grabó todo lo que había dicho Sora en su mente y se acercó hasta ella.

-Toma.- le entregó una bolsa con la fruta mencionada.

Nada más verlo, Sora arrugó el entrecejo.

-¡Peladas!, ¡sin huesos!, ¡y en trocitos!, lo ves como vas a tu bola…- recriminó la mujer hastiada, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

El pobre Ishida bajó las orejitas abatido, dispuesto a irse a la cocina, preparar la fruta de su mujer como era debido y volver esperando que nueva regañina le echaba, pero no pudo, porque la petrificante mirada de esa pelirroja estaba entrando en él. Tragando saliva nervioso, lentamente dio la vuelta para volver a tenerla en frente.

Respiró de alivio al ver su expresión relajada e incluso divertida.

-¿Qué llevas puesto?

Nada más mencionarlo, Yamato recuperó la sonrisa y la ilusión.

-Mira cielo, es lo último del mercado.- empezó, volviéndose para un lado y para otro.- aquí va el bebé.- explicó echando una mortal mirada a Gabumon que resignado y tras murmurar varios insultos dirigidos a su compañero empezó a berrear como habían ensayado. Solo al escucharlo, Yamato prosiguió.- ¿Por qué lloras?.- cuestionó como si estuviese en un teletienda.- no importa, porque la súper mochilita lleva estas fundas para hasta tres biberones si tiene hambre, o igual se ha hecho caquita, pero tampoco importa porque la súper mochilita incorpora el cinturón con una bolsa para pañales, toallitas, crema y hasta polvos para el culete. Así que con esta súper mochilita, no solo transportarás a tu bebé, también todo lo que él necesita.- finalizó, sacando de otro de esos bolsillos un sonajero y un muñequito de goma y haciéndolos sonar.

Sora había quedado anonada viendo a su esposo y ya reía por sus payasadas y por lo genial que era esa mochilita.

-Es estupenda.- se levantó, para inspeccionarla de más de cerca.

Yamato se sintió feliz.

-Bueno, tú lo llevas nueves meses y luego lo llevaré yo.- comentó, posando la mano en su barriga y cuando sus ojos chocaron con esos preciosos rubís supo que ya la había cagado.

-Sí, casi lo mismo.- masculló la diseñadora, en uno de esos repentinos y terroríficos cambios de humor.- ¡pélame de una vez la fruta y deja de hacer el tonto!

Tras degustar esas deliciosas pavías y recibir una pedicura perfecta de manos de su esposo, Sora por fin se había calmado un poco y disfrutaba de su tranquilidad, hasta que unos escandalosos ruidos provenientes del trastero la perturbaron.

Abrió los ojos e hizo un rápido escaneo a su alrededor, encontrando solamente a los vagos de Gabumon y Piyomon zapeando en busca de algún documental de animalitos embarazados.

-Es Yamato.- comunicó el digimon dinosaurio medio indiferente.

Ella resopló como un toro desboscado.

-Lo siento hijo mío, pero hay muchas posibilidades de que hoy te quedes huerfanito.- advirtió a su barriga, momentos antes de ponerse en pie dispuesta a cometer un crimen.

Cruzó el salón y la cocina a paso endiablado, entrando de ahí al garaje, donde había una pequeña habitación que era usada como trastero y ahí lo encontró, haciendo vete a saber lo qué. Estaba a segundos de bufarle de mala gana cuando al mirar más detenidamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: sacando las piezas de la cuna y demás cosas de cuando Aiko era pequeña.

Irremediablemente ver esa escena tan tierna ablandó el corazón de Takenouchi, provocándole hasta unas ligeras lágrimas. Era adorable ver a su esposo tan atento y volcado con todo lo referente al bebé. Sin más, se colocó detrás de él y lo abrazó todo lo que su tripa le permitía, apoyando la cabeza en su espalda con mimo. Eso sobresaltó un instante al astronauta, pero en seguida se tranquilizó, justo al reconocer el aroma, la respiración y por supuesto esa delatora tripa de su amada esposa, y apresuró a tomarle las manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí gordita?.- se volteó encantado, acariciándola de la mejilla, para limpiar esas lágrimas de alegría.- ahora deberías estar descansando o…- se preocupó un segundo.- ¿no habré hecho demasiado ruido?

Era obvio que sí, pero Sora ya lo había olvidado, lo que ahora sus hormonas pedían eran mimos y amor de ese hombre tan maravilloso.

-Claro que no cielo.- contestó acurrucándose en su pecho, como una garrapatilla.

Yamato iba a responder algo, pero se quedó sin palabras y casi sin saber que hacer ya que daba la impresión de que Sora se iba a quedar durmiendo en su pecho de por vida, de modo que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla con fuerza, besarla, mecerla y esperar hasta que ella decidiese despegarse y seguir con sus vidas.

Al cabo de unos minutos y tras media docena de suspiros de felicidad de la pelirroja, esta alzó la cabeza, sonrió a su desconcertado marido, que incluso con su cara de despistado le otorgaba su mirada más amorosa, se apoyó sobre la punta de sus pies unos instantes y le proporcionó un dulce beso en los labios que este correspondió gustoso. Luego, por fin se despegó dirigiendo la vista hacia todas esas cosas que tantos recuerdos le traían.

-Parece que fue ayer cuando la montamos para Aiko.- suspiró nostálgica, acariciando la madera de esa preciosa cunita.

Ahora fue Yamato quien recogiendo el relevo de lapa a su mujer, la rodeó, todo lo que era posible de la barriga, apoyando el mentón en su hombro.

-Y cuando le pintamos las paredes de rosa-salmón…

-Salmón-rosáceo.- corrigió ella, dejando caer la cabeza contra él.

El rubio rió no resistiéndose a besarla en la mejilla.

-Y ahora estamos aquí, otra vez, con otra vida a punto de nacer.- susurró conmovido, apoyando la frente en el hombro de su esposa, mientras acariciaba ese hijo que tanto esperaba.

Ambos sabían que este iba a ser uno de esos momentos que no se olvidarían, por eso querían alargarlo todo lo posible. Se volvieron a acurrucar el uno en el otro, a besar por tiempo indefinido y a seguir recordando anécdotas de hace cuatro años y preguntándose por las que vendrían con este nuevo bebé.

Claro que entre beso y caricia, achuchón y palabras bonitas, Sora, como buena jefa dictadora no dejaba que Ishida se durmiese en los laureles y es por eso que esa misma noche, la habitación del bebé ya estaba lista.

La habitación elegida no era otra que la empapelada con motivos espaciales, ya que Yamato pensó que siendo un niño con padre astronauta, estaría ilusionado con todo lo referente al espacio y seguramente también quisiese ser astronauta. Era un argumento bastante endeble, que a Sora le hizo reír porque algo le decía en su interior, es decir, su hijo, que no iba a seguir demasiado los pasos de su padre, pero solo por ver la carita de ilusión de Yamato hablando de ello y dando sus razones hizo que Sora no pudiese objetar nada.

Y ahí estaban, ambos apoyados en la barandilla de la cunita, en la que ya colgaba el mismo juguetito cantarín de digimons con el que Aiko se había dormido todas las noches que pasó en esa cuna y rodeados de todos los juguetes rescatables de la rubia y evidentemente también de lo que habían sido comprados de propio para este bebé, que no eran pocos, imaginándose lo felices que serían dentro de menos de dos meses, cuando esa cuna ya no estuviese vacía y lo que contemplasen fuese su esperado hijo.

Esa burbuja creada por los padres esta vez no estalló pero sí dejó de ser exclusiva para ellos cuando Aiko habló.

-¿Y yo dormía ahí?.- preguntó asomándose por los barrotes.

-Sí cariño, cuando eras pequeña.- contestó su madre.

-¿Y el bebé dormirá ahí?.- volvió a preguntar.

-Así es.- respondió esta vez el padre.

-¿Solito?

Ahora sí, consiguió captar toda la atención de sus padres, que desviaron por primera vez, la vista de la cuna.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó Sora extrañada.

-Que podría dormir conmigo, yo lo cuidaría.- musitó la niña.

Sora sonrió a su marido con ternura, que fue quien se agachó para hablar con su hija.

-Seguro que sí cielito, pero dormir con un bebé es muy complicado.

-¿Por qué?.- cuestionó sin entender.

-Pues porque los bebés lloran mucho por la noche y te despiertan y hay que venir a darle de comer, a cambiarles y calmarles…

-¡Yo puedo hacer todo eso!.- interrumpió con gran decisión en su palabras.

Su padre sonrió, acariciando esa suave mejilla sonrosada.

-Lo sé, pero eso es cosa nuestra, ¿de acuerdo?.- explicó, alzándola en sus brazos.- tú de lo único que te tienes que preocupar es de quererlo mucho.

-Yo ya lo quiero mucho.- asintió con seguridad.- mi corazón se ha hecho más graaaande.- dijo haciendo un exagerado gesto con los brazos, recordando las sabias palabras de su padre cuando sintió miedo a que ese bebé le robase su cariño.

Yamato se sintió profundamente orgulloso y la besó en la mejilla, depositándola nuevamente en el suelo.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti y mi campeón también lo va a estar.- aseguró apoyando la mano en la barriga de Sora.

Estaba tan absorto por el momento especial que estaba viviendo que si bien sintió un movimiento, ni le dio importancia.

-Cariño…- llamó su mujer, llevándose la mano a la boca emocionada.

Ishida le sonrió como si nada.

-¿Qué?

Otra patada esta vez más fuerte, un intercambio de miradas entre Sora y Yamato y este último abrió los ojos como platos, por fin su cerebro había procesado lo que había sentido.

-¡Se ha movido!

Al momento, la grande mano de Yamato ya compartía barriga con las pequeñas manitas de su hija y el bebé, seguía pataleando.

-Por fin me saluda Sora, me quiere.- habló entrecortado por la emoción, arrodillándose delante de su mujer, para apoyar la mejilla.

-Pues claro que sí tonto, como no te va a querer.- afirmó la diseñadora, acariciándole el pelo.- au…

-Así se hace campeón…- un golpe mucho más fuerte que el anterior y la mirada de Ishida se hizo cristalina, estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Sabía que este momento quedaría grabado en su retina y que esta sensación que sentía ahora le acompañaría el resto de su vida. Sentía que hoy el vínculo que le unía a su hijo por fin se había estrechado.- ¿es eso?, ¿te gusta que te llame así, eh?… mi campeón, campeón, campeón… ¿quien eres tú?, el campeón de papá…

En efecto, había dado con la palabra comodín, descubriendo que el apelativo cariñoso de aliencito no había sido del agrado de ese mimoso niño. Cada saludo era devuelto por el futuro Ishida con una patada cada vez más fuerte, empezando a incomodar bastante a quien más las sufría.

-Eh… Yama… eh… muy bonito… pero…- trató de decir, cuando sintió un nuevo y mortal golpe, normal, porque al padre se le había unido la hija, que hacían concurso de ver quien decía la palabra campeón más veces seguidas y lograba el golpe más fuerte del bebé.

Con este panorama la paciencia de Sora desapareció en milésimas.

-¡Queréis dejarlo ya!.- exclamó, haciendo que los dos rubios se encogieses y separasen atemorizados, hasta el bebé se detuvo. Cuando Sora se ponía en plan autoritaria nadie se atrevía ni a respirar.

-Te quiero campeón.- dijo Ishida muy bajito y rápido depositándole un beso.

-Y yo.- le siguió su hija, dándole otro, para después imitar los gestos de su padre, de manos atrás de la espalda y carita de niño bueno.

Ese simple hecho a Yamato lo llenó de euforia devolviéndole todas las confianzas que había perdido, porque por fin, su hijo le permitía sentir eso tan mágico como era moverse todavía en la tripa de su madre, darse cuenta de que ahí había algo vivo y muy despierto, que deseaba cuanto antes salir al mundo, ver a sus padres y dejarse ver por ellos.

...

Tras este suceso, el tiempo pasó más rápido si era posible, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Yamato, porque sin quererlo ya había llegado a la fecha señalada en el calendario, el día en que tenía que partir y dejar de ver a su esposa, de escuchar a su cielito y de acariciar a su campeón durante más de una semana.

Aunque unos días antes de que eso sucediese, Ishida acompañó por última vez a su mujer a la ginecóloga, quería cerciorarse de que dejaba todo en perfecto estado.

Como de costumbre, Sora no hacía absolutamente nada para remediar sus imparables lágrimas, mientras Yamato trataba de hacerse el duro y retener lo máximo posible su llanto.

Sonrieron con regocijo viendo como se movía en el útero de su madre, mostrando claramente que en verdad esa bebé era un niño con todas las letras, seguidamente, la doctora, abandonó el vientre de su paciente y empezó a limpiarla.

-Es perfecto.- besó con cariño los labios salados de su esposa.

-Está perfectamente, no tenéis de que preocuparos.- aseguró Miyata, tomando los debidas anotaciones.- además este embarazo ha sido muy tranquilo.

-Sí.- le dio la razón Takenouchi, ya bajándose el camisón, dispuesta a empezar a vestirse.

-Sí, bueno, excepto por los cambios de humor y eso.- rió Yamato, ayudando a levantarse a su mujer, cuya expresión de amor de hace unos segundos se había transformado en una de odio.

-¡Qué cambios de humor, Ishida!, ¡yo no tengo cambios de humor!, ¿te enteras idiota?, y sino que salga un bebé de tu entrepierna, capullo.- mascullaba con rabia, despreciando su ayuda y corriendo de muy malas formas la cortina.

Asustado como un Sukamon cerca de un inodoro, dirigió la vista a la doctora.

-Paciencia.- susurró, mientras Yamato hacía un suspiro de conformidad.

Y mientras Sora se vestía y se desesperaba por el calor que le daba toda su ropa, Yamato empezó a hacer unos notables suspiros con la boca, como queriendo iniciar conversación con esa mujer de bata blanca que tanto le imponía. Tras dirigirle un par de miradas y darle la oportunidad de hablar y ver que no decía nada, la doctora, una vez más, hizo gala de su psicología.

-Señor Ishida, ¿le preocupa algo?

-A mí.- se señaló el aludido haciéndose el despistado.- no que va…

-De acuerdo.- pasó de él Miyata, siguiendo con sus apuntes. Al minuto ya lo tenía pegado a la oreja.

-Bueno es… es… es que me voy.- dijo, haciéndose demasiado el misterioso.

La mujer sonrió siguiéndole el rollo.

-Eh… sí, la visita ha terminado.

Yamato hizo un chasquido molesto. No le gustaba que no le entendiesen cuando trataba de decir algo importante.

-No, me refiero a… que me voy de viaje, del planeta.

La doctora hizo un exagerado sonido de entendimiento, para después mirarlo como diciéndole, "¿y qué?".

-Es que… el embarazo está tan avanzado que…- decidió dejarse de rodeos y se arrodilló ridiculizándose una vez más delante de esa señora, mientras la tomaba de las manos.- prométeme que no saldrá antes de que yo vuelva.

Sin saber como actuar, Midori dio unos pasos para atrás, soltándose de ese hombre tan extravagante.

-No tiene por qué, todo está bien, aunque claro, ya sabe como son los partos, siempre se pueden adelantar o retrasar o…- calló al ver la carita desvalida de Ishida.- seguro que no, no se preocupe.- le dio unas palmadas para que se levantase.

Con lentitud y expresión desolada, el astronauta se volvió a poner en pie, no se lo había podido prometer y eso no le gustaba.

En ese momento, la dulce Sora, con su eterna sonrisa en el rostro, corrió las cortinas dedicándole una mirada cariñosa a su marido, como si hace dos minutos no lo hubiese deseado matar y todo.

-¿De que hablabais?.- cuestionó, mientras sonreía ilusionada cuando Midori le entregaba la nueva foto de su hijo.

Yamato empezó a tartamudear nervioso, lo último que deseaba era preocupar a Sora con sus presentimientos y preocupaciones y por eso buscando alguna excusa, solo encontró el típico…

-Le preguntaba si duele mucho… ya sabes…

Se esperaba cualquier tipo de respuesta por parte de Sora, desde un bufido más propio de la hija de Satanás, hasta que le ignorase o que acariciase su barriga enternecida, que fue lo que hizo.

-Merece la pena, porque si te soy sincera, ni recuerdo el dolor, solo recuerdo tener a mi bebé en mis brazos y sentirme la mujer más feliz del mundo… y contigo será igual, ¿verdad que sí mi chiquitín?

-No sé…- empezó a sumergirse Ishida en su mundo, observando ensimismado a su mujer.- supongo que lo más parecido que he sentido es que te metan el dedo por el culo…

Mirada de apuro de la pelirroja y también recriminatoria, porque ¿ella haciendo una oda a la maternidad y su marido lo comparaba con meterse dedos por el ano? La doctora en cambio optó por hacerse la despistada y Yamato comenzó a enrojecer y a ponerse excesivamente nervioso.

-Que… eh… bueno, no es por gusto es… cuando vas al espacio y vuelves te hacen muchas pruebas y bueno… no es agradable, ¡no me va ese rollo!, ¡yo siempre doy!, ¿a qué sí cariño?

Takenouchi ya tenía el rostro cubierto con sus manos, había sido un sueño muy bonito ir a esa consulta sin hacer el ridículo.

-Yama cariño, anda vamos…

-¿Es verdad que los hombres tienes el punto g ahí?.- aprovechó Ishida para preguntar eso que los hombres jamás se atrevían pero tanta curiosidad les daba.

-Eh… uh…- balbuceó la ginecóloga sin saber que responder, por primera vez le había dejado sin palabras.

Sin embargo la amabilidad y amor de Sora ya había desaparecido por completo, queriendo una vez más, asesinar de manera lenta y dolorosa a su esposo por avergonzarla tanto.

-Te voy a dar a ti punto g ni j.- mascullaba furiosa, proporcionándole un brusco empujón para que se moviese.

-Curiosidad…- excusó él con su carita de cachorrito desvalido.

De cualquier manera y a pesar de que hubiesen vuelto a las andadas de hacer el ridículo extremo en presencia de la ginecóloga, la visita había sido satisfactoria, confirmando no solo que él bebé estaba perfecto, sino que el embarazo era de ensueño, el deseado por toda embarazada y que, aunque Ishida siguiese martirizándose por perderse unos días de crecimiento intrauterino de su niño, no tenía nada que temer ya que no había nada que dijese que su mujer no iba a dar a luz en la fecha prevista.

Ya más tranquilo por saber que Sora y el bebé estaban perfectamente, Yamato volvió a concentrarse en su inminente misión y así fue como los pocos días que faltaban para su partida se esfumaron.

De todas formas, lejos de amargarse, había decidido que la noche anterior a su partida a EEUU la disfrutaría al máximo y de que mejor forma que con un relajante baño de espuma, abrazado a su mujer.

-No quiero irme.- susurró como un niño pequeño, deslizando la cabeza para atrás hasta que se perdió bajo la espuma y el agua.

Solo entonces, al sentir que perdía su apoyo, Sora se percató de que su marido estaba haciendo el payaso y con un simple movimiento, acomodándose mejor entre sus piernas, le hizo reincorporarse.

Se volteó un segundo para reírse por ver su cabello rubio cubierto de espuma, le dibujó unos pequeños bigotes con la que le caía a ella de la mano y después regresó a su posición, con la cabeza y la espalda apoyada en su fornido pecho, mientras él la envolvía con mimo.

-Te voy a echar tanto de menos… os voy.- corrigió, frotando esa enorme barriga de ya más de ocho meses, a la vez que besaba con sensualidad su espalda.

La mujer emitió un suspiro de placer, para cerrar los ojos y restregarse más si puede en el desnudo cuerpo de su marido. Espalda con pecho, muslos con muslos, mejilla con mejilla.

-Piensa, que cuando regreses, tu bebé estará más cerca de nacer.

Con una expresión de tristeza absoluta, Ishida emitió un sonido de complacencia. No le consolaba ni mucho menos eso, ya que él deseaba estar con su gordita todos los segundos que portase a su bebé, pero no era posible, tenía otras obligaciones y ya se había comprometido con ellas.

Todo esto había pasado tan rápido para él, sintió que no hacía ni dos días desde que miró a los hermosos rubís que su mujer tenía por ojos y vio ese brillo que tanto le emocionaba y hechizaba, el brillo de la vida, el brillo de las embarazadas. Pero no, ya habían pasado hasta ochos meses desde que se sintió nuevamente el hombre más feliz del mundo por saber que algo creado con su amor, carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre, se formaría en el vientre del ser que más amaba y saldría convertido en un hermoso niño, en su hijo. Ochos meses de ensueño, eso sí, en donde de nuevo tuvo que armarse de paciencia y también sacar su lado más tierno, ese que solo empleaba con las personas que habitaban su corazón cálido, porque así era el corazón de Yamato, grande, generoso y muy cálido, repleto de amor.

-Va a ser el niño más feliz del mundo, yo me encargaré de eso.- dijo con firmeza, atrapando una vez más los labios de su esposa.

-Como todo los que tenemos la suerte de ser amados por Yamato.

Esas palabras lo hacían estremecer por completo, no solo desprendían amor, también una adoración que aún era incapaz de entender. No sabía como esa mujer lo podía amar tanto.

-Eres la mejor.- le susurró de una forma cada vez más apasionada en el oído, a la vez que agarraba su pecho y sonreía por comprobar lo que le había crecido en el embarazo.

La mujer compartió esa sonrisa cómplice al mismo tiempo que daba un pequeño bote, provocando que el agua resbalase fuera de la bañera.

-También os voy a echar de menos a vosotras.- habló divertido, masajeándolo con cariño.- mi So y mi rita.- finalizó, inclinándose un poco para darles sendos besos, sin saber que había dejado paralizada a su mujer. Desconocía es información.

-¿Les has puesto nombre a mis…- preguntó, cubriéndose el pecho con los brazos.

Todos los músculos faciales del rostro del rubio se detuvieron, mientras un notable rubor cubría sus mejillas, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez en su vida que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Ah… uh…

Sora no pudo contener la carcajada, para más vergüenza de su marido.

-Y dime, ¿no habrás bautizado alguna parte más de mi cuerpo?.- se volteó con cuidado, para tenerlo en frente.

Ishida bajó la mirada apurado, deteniéndose evidentemente en la enorme barriga, en un gesto claro de que le habían descubierto.

-Dímelo.- exigió la mujer. Esto era demasiado divertido.

Sin levantar la mirada, tragó saliva y susurró:

-La Yama-cueva.

Y de nuevo las carcajadas de Sora resonaron por todo el baño, contagiándolas en seguida al avergonzado rubio, ya que adoraba demasiado ese sonido y solo por escucharlo y saber que era él quien lo había provocado, ya valía la pena que hubiese descubierto estos pequeños y extravagantes secretos. Le dio tan fuerte el ataque de risa que hasta se cayó para atrás, sumergiéndose por completo en el agua y provocando una nueva ola que salpicó a su marido y prácticamente todo el cuarto de baño.

-Vale ya…- pidió el astronauta, tirándola de las manos para sacarla.

Completamente cubierta de espuma, pero la pelirroja reapareció, eso sí, colocándose perfectamente encima del rubio.

-Eres tan adorable.- habló ya con seriedad, mientras su tímida lengua le acariciaba los labios.

Él se dejó besar, sujetándola con fuerza de los muslos y las nalgas, procurando que estuviese lo más cómoda posible.

-Te amo tanto mi gordita.- declaró, en un segundo que su boca estuvo libre.

Fue cuestión de milésimas que volviesen a compartir el mismo aliento y la misma saliva, que sus cuerpos se fusionasen y sus corazones fuesen uno, que el agua chocase contra sus cuerpos llenos de electricidad con el hoy más que nunca suave y delicado vaivén, que demostrasen su amor de la forma que mejor sabían y que les daba cosas tan maravillosas como el ser que crecía en el interior de Sora, que el tiempo desapareciese o se detuviese para que esa noche nunca acabase y quedasen amándose para la eternidad.

...

La pequeña Ishida poseía un sueño realmente profundo, por eso, a no ser que fuese el día de Navidad, o el de sus cumpleaños, o una fecha que supiese que iba a suceder algo importante y la excitación y nerviosismo le hiciese despertarse antes, a las seis de la mañana, casi sin amanecer, era impensable que estuviese en un mundo que no fuese el gobernado por Morfeo. Era por eso que la madre de la criatura, a pesar de la tristeza que le daba despertarla, se tuvo que esmerar para conseguir que abriese esos preciosos ojitos azules heredaros de su padre.

Le costó, pero por fin reconoció la siempre dulce sonrisa de su madre.

-¿Mami?.- susurró, con ese tono somnoliento y los ojitos entrecerrados.

-Venga cariño levántate, que papá se va ya.- habló echándole para atrás los cabellos, en un vago intento de despejarla.

-¿Papi?.- logró decir, todavía con el despiste en el cuerpo, mientras soltaba al dormido Nyokimon para tallarse los ojos.

Bajó las escaleras como un zombi carente de voluntad guiada por su madre, todavía frotándose los ojitos y sin parar de bostezar, porque su cabeza aún no había procesado lo que le había comunicado Sora, todo encajó al llegar al recibidor y darse cuenta de que su amado padre, acompañado de Gabumon, estaba con una maleta despidiéndose de la sentida Piyomon. Solo entonces entendió que su papá iba a volver a irse y el sueño abandonó totalmente su cuerpo para correr a abalanzarse a él.

Ni fue consciente la diseñadora de cuando ese balín que era su hija se soltó de su mano y achuchaba a su padre. Evidentemente que el rubio se enterneció por este acto, estrechándola con mimo entre sus fuertes brazos y elevándola.

Mientras dejaba que ella se perdiese por su cuello en uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos, Ishida buscó con la mirada a su mujer.

-No tenías que haberla despertado.- musitó por quedar bien, porque obvio que le encantaba que su hija viniese a despedirle.

La pelirroja no contestó, solo evidenció más su sonrisa y dejó escapar unos lágrimas de emoción. Era sumamente conmovedor ver a su marido ejercer de padre, lo mucho que amaba a esa criaturita y viceversa.

Después de que Aiko Ishida gastase todas sus fuerzas en uno de esos efusivos abrazos que dejaban sin respiración a quien tuviese la suerte de recibirlos, miró a su papá con cara desvalida.

-¿Y cuando vas a volver?.- cuestionó, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el cuello de su camisa.

-Pronto cielito.

-¿Cuándo?, ¿mañana?.- dijo sonriendo con travesura, para ver si colaba.

-Bueno, no tan pronto.- juntó su frente con la de ella, mientras la balanceaba.

La niña bajó la vista abatida en un claro intento de dar lástima y por supuesto que a su padre le partió el corazón.

-Cielito…- la acarició con su propia cabeza para que le volviese a mirar.- ¿te acuerdas que ayer vimos la luna?.- ella asintió con atención.- ¿y recuerdas que no estaba redondita?, ¿Qué había solo un trozo?

-¡Como un plátano!.- exclamó con alegría, al recordar esa luna tan bonita. Ishida sonrió enternecido.

-Pues para cuando esté gordota, como una pelota o como mamá…- le dedicó una mirada divertida a Sora, que estaba a cada palabra más conmovida.-… ya estaré de vuelta.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó con ilusión en la mirada.

-Ajá…

-Entonces la miraré todos los días para que crezca pronto.

Tras esas inocentes como adorables palabras, fue Yamato el que abrazó esta vez a su hija, besándola con cariño en la cabeza, dejando que ese fino cabello le cosquillease los labios y la cara, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría poder meterla en su maleta y llevársela con él allá donde fuese.

-Yamato… que nos tenemos que ir…- lo sacó de su burbuja su compañero, tirándole del pantalón.

-¡Lo que quieres es abandonarme con el bombo, que lo he visto en muchas películas!.- le dio un manotazo Piyomon, rompiendo en un mar de lágrimas y apurando nuevamente al pobre digimon.

-Larguémonos cuanto antes…- musitó a su compañero con angustia.

Con todo el dolor de su alma, Yamato no tuvo más remedio que despegarse de esa niña, dejando en ella gran parte de su corazón y depositarla con todo el mimo posible en el suelo.

-Pórtate bien cielito. Ahora te dejo al mando, cuida de tu hermanito y de tu mamá, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo haré papi, te quiero mucho.- dijo, estirándose todo lo que pudo, mientras Yamato se agachaba una última vez para sentir esos inocentes labios en su mejilla.

-Yo también te quiero pequeña.

Su intensa mirada digna del más profundo y cristalino de los océanos se depositó en la mujer que tenía enfrente, llorando irremediablemente por la escena y eso que se le notaba bastante contenida. No la mantuvo demasiado porque sino muy seguramente su fachada de chico duro se hubiese derretido compartiendo las lágrimas de su esposa, por eso prefirió dirigirla a la enorme barriga, a la vez que su mano.

-Tú sigue ahí cuando vuelva, ¿has entendido campeón?.- le habló con dulzura, inclinándose para besarlo.- por cierto que he dejado unas cintas grabadas para ti, para que tu madre te las ponga todos los días y sigas escuchando mi voz. ¿vale, campeón?

Y a hora sí que sí, tuvo que parar en su esposa, más al sentir esa suave caricia por su mejilla. La miró, le retuvo la mano, cerró los ojos tratando de alguna forma de que esa sensación quedase grabada en su piel por lo menos durante los próximos diez días en los que se iba a sentir tan solo lejos de ella, en los que tanto la iba a añorar. Luego, la besó, penetró sus ojos con su mirada y sus brazos la rodearon todo lo que fue posible y al segundo Takenouchi descansó la cabeza en su pecho.

-Cuídate mucho mi amor… descansa y no hagas tonterías que te conozco, a la mínima llama a Taichi o a mi hermano o tus padres o a los míos o… bueno… no sé, a quien sea, pero no seas terca ni quieras hacerte la independiente ni nada de eso. Ahora necesitas que te cuiden, te consientan y te mimen, ¿vale?.- cerró los ojos con energía para evitar que al final la dichosa lagrimilla saliese.

Sora en cambio ya había empapado por completo su cuello y seguía sin manifestar nada, solo asintiendo con la cabeza a todo lo que ese hombre le decía, porque por supuesto que le iba a hacer caso, en todo, como si le pedía que estuviese en el hospital atada a su ginecóloga durante estos diez días, lo haría sin dudar porque nunca pondría en peligro la salud de su bebé por querer hacerse la fuerte o la autosuficiente. Además que no le importaba reconocer que en estos momentos no lo era y nadie mejor que Yamato sabía lo que necesitaba, puede que a veces se pasase de protector, pero también era otra de las cosas que la enamoraban de él, así que por supuesto que le concedería todo lo que le pidiese.

Con mucho esfuerzo y tras respirar una última vez el aroma de su pelo, deseando también que quedase en su recuerdo hasta la vuelta, la separó de él.

-Mi amor no llores…- pidió sobrecogido, con un nudo en la garganta, mientras desterraba todas las lágrimas posibles con las yemas de sus dedos.

Ahora fue Sora la que cerró los ojos con fuerza, contó hasta diez mentalmente, respiró y los volvió a abrir, dibujando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes amor, estoy bien, estamos bien.- dijo, no sin dificultad, tratando de que Yamato se fuese más tranquilo.

Sabía que le mentía, una mentira piadosa para que no se fuese con este malestar que le desgarraba el corazón, pero Yamato la aceptó o por lo menos también fingió una sonrisa para que su mujer quedase satisfecha con su trabajo.

-Estaré de vueltas antes de que cuentes diez.- aseguró, rozando ligeramente su pómulo con la punta de los dedos.

-Ten mucho cuidado, te quiero.- declaró Takenouchi de nuevo pegada a su esposo.

Ishida no lo llegó a decir con palabras, lo dijo con aire, con su mirada repleta de cariño, con un profundo y amoroso beso, con una nueva caricia en su vientre y con una última sonrisa de felicidad.

.

.


	15. EHDA: conclusión

.

.

**Yuujou:**

La mujer no podía parar de sonreír con cierta nostalgia escuchando ese sonido tan característico de Yamato, ahora y por primera vez si la memoria no le fallaba en labios de su pequeña.

Apartó una milésima de segundo la vista del pequeño jersey que estaba tejiendo y su sonrisa se amplió considerablemente por ver, que al igual que Yamato, Aiko ponía hasta la misma cara de concentración.

-Suena muy bien cariño y te aseguro que a tu hermanito también le gusta.

Aiko detuvo la canción, separando lo justo el instrumento de su boca para mirar a su madre.

-¿De verdad, le gusta?

Sora acarició su barriga y asintió con una sonrisa amorosa, provocando la felicidad de la rubia. Hasta en eso era igual que Yamato, en su obsesión porque todos los que amaba se sintiesen lo más felices posible. En seguida, la música volvió a invadir el salón, sumergiendo a Sora con ella, que quedó por unos instantes mirando al vacío, con un gran sentimiento de melancolía, pensando en la persona que tantas veces había hecho tocar esa armónica, su querido Yamato. De verdad que era como si lo estuviese escuchando a él, a diferencia de que las canciones de Aiko eran mucho más divertidas y alegres. Todavía sumergida en sus pensamientos su mirada regresó a la niña y automáticamente la sonrisa volvió a adornar su rostro. Ella tocaba increíblemente bien, quizá mejor que su padre lo que le extrañó fue el hecho de que no recordaba haber escuchado a Aiko tocar nunca la armónica. Yamato le había enseñado a tocar el piano, le había comprado una guitarra para niños que ya rasgueaba, hacían ritmos pegando con los palillos en el plato de la comida, pero no tenía recuerdo de ver y escuchar a padre e hija mano a mano con la armónica.

-Cariño, ¿Cuándo te ha enseñado papá a tocar la armónica?.- cuestionó desconcertada, una vez que regresó de su burbuja.

Nuevamente la niña se detuvo.

-No me ha enseñado.- explicó ella con naturalidad, trastocando más si puede a la diseñadora.

-¿Cómo?

Tocaba demasiado bien como para haber aprendido por sí sola y mucho menos como para que esta fuese la primera vez.

Aiko no entendió el tono de su madre y pensó que había hecho algo malo.

-¿No podía cogerla?, ¿papá se va a enfadar cuando vuelva?

A Takenouchi le costó reaccionar, todavía estaba asimilando eso que Yamato decía tanto y ella se lo tomaba siempre a broma, el hecho de que en verdad su hija fuese un prodigio de la música, una genio. No obstante, el tono desvalido de su primogénita y su mirada de apuro le hicieron regresar de sus pensamientos y sacar rápidamente ese lado maternal que siempre había hecho de Sora una persona tierna y dulce.

Dejó a un lado las agujas de punto y la lana y le acarició tiernamente la mejilla.

-Claro que no se va a enfadar, es más, estará muy orgulloso de ti.

Esas palabras reconfortaron a la niña.

-Entonces, ¿puedo seguir tocando?

-Claro que sí.- se acomodó Sora.- me gusta que toques, papá también tocaba cuando estaba embarazada de ti, de hecho, ero lo único que te calmaba.

-Pues yo no me acuerdo de eso.- dijo la niña con inocencia, provocando una intensa carcajada en su madre.

-Es imposible que te acuerdes cariño, aún estabas en mi vientre.

Ishida bajó la vista confusa, ella no entendía porque para su madre eso era tan gracioso, es más, le frustraba el hecho de no acordarse de todas esas cosas.

-Pero tampoco me acuerdo de cuando dormía en la cunita, ni cuando no sabía andar, ni cuando no sabía hablar… ¿por qué no me acuerdo de nada de eso?.- cuestionó, ya dejando a un lado la armónica y poniéndose en pie sobre el sofá para que la tomasen en cuenta.

Sora, que había continuado riendo por cada palabra, calló en el acto mirando los gestos de su hija con gran apuro, todo hacía indicar que iba a dar comienzo una sesión de preguntas imposibles de responder por cortesía de Aiko Ishida.

-Eh… uh… cariño…

-¿Tú te acuerdas de cuando eras bebé?.- interrumpió la niña, ya frunciendo el ceño. Quería respuestas y convincentes.

-Eh… claro que no Ai-chan, nadie recuerda su etapa de bebé…- salió lo más airosa posible.

-¿Por qué?

Lo dijo y la pelirroja suspiró, pensando en cuantas veces oiría esa pregunta a lo largo de su vida, o sin ir tan lejos, a lo largo de este día. Era un hecho que su pequeña ya estaba de lleno en la etapa preguntona de la infancia.

-Bueno, pues… no te acuerdas, pues… porque eres muy pequeño y no entiendes aún las cosas y por eso eres incapaz de crear recuerdos elaborados…- explicó, tratando de recordar algunos párrafos de los mil libros sobre bebés que compró su marido con el primer embarazo.

Miró a su hija y se angustió, ahora no solo fruncía el ceño, también tenía los brazos cruzados. Esa respuesta no había sido de su agrado.

-¿Cuándo fuiste tú bebé?.- preguntó sobresaltando a la diseñadora. Era por el último camino que se esperaba que la llevase y por supuesto que no la entendió.

-¿Qué quieres decir, cariño?

-Como tú eres tan mayor, no sabía que fuiste bebé…- argumentó la niña, ya con una expresión más relajada.

Sin embargo, acababa de dinamitar el autoestima de su progenitora "tan mayor", eso no podía sonar bien de ninguna de las maneras.

-Cielo, no soy tan mayor… ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?.- se defendió la mujer, buscando la complicidad de su hija, ya que si ella la veía como un vejestorio, su sueño de tener una relación madre-hija tipo las chicas Gilmore se esfumaría para siempre.

La niña la observó detenidamente, de arriba a abajo una y otra vez.

-¿Cincuenta?.- preguntó con su adorable vocecita, provocando una parada cardíaca en su madre.

-No…- musitó, al borde del llanto.

Aiko la volvió a mirar.

-¿Cien?

No los tenía pero sintió que en ese momento se le habían caído encima todos esos años.

-No tengo tantos cariño, si yo soy joven.

La rubia volvió a examinar a su madre sin entender porque era tan importante para ella esta conversación y sobre todo, porque parecía tan angustiada por sus palabras.

-¿Pues, cuanto tienes mami?

La mujer trató de recomponerse, carraspeó incomoda y miró a su hija.

-Veinte.- dijo rápidamente para ver si colaba.

Su hija continuó con su mirada pétrea, alzando una ceja desconcertada, Sora tragó saliva pensando no solo que la había cazado, sino lo asombrosamente ridícula que se sentía quitándose edad delante de su pequeña. Palideció cuando notó que Aiko iba a volver a decir algo más.

-Que vieja…

Y ese día, gracias a su encantadora hija, Sora descubrió a la edad de 34 años que su juventud se había esfumado para siempre, que jamás volvería y que lo único que podría hacer de ahora en adelante sería envejecer.

...

Dejando los incontables traumas que Aiko, en su inocencia, creó a su madre, gracias a ella y a sus travesura, para que engañarse, los días pasaban a toda velocidad, otra cosa muy distinta eran las noches.

Era la tercera noche en la que dormía sola, bueno, mejor dicho se acostaba porque entre el calor, su barriga y la eterna preocupación por su esposo, la pelirroja apenas lograba conciliar quince minutos seguidos de sueño. No obstante, esos escasos segundos en los que lograba dormir, era profundamente feliz, ya que, como siempre cuando su marido estaba en misión, él era el protagonista de sus sueños, además, que eran tan reales, que hasta podía sentir sus brazos rodeándole y su aliento despeinando su flequillo y entrando en su oído.

Medio dormida, medio despierta, la diseñadora echó la mano atrás hacia el lado de su marido, con una gran sonrisa, porque ahora mismo, con los ojos cerrados, lo estaba viendo ahí.

-Yami, me traes una chocolatina de cerezas.- susurró, relamiéndose, inmersa en su sueño.

Le empezó a inquietar el hecho de que si bien en su sueño lo observaba, su mano no lo sentía. Arrugó el entrecejo y murmuro unas cosas sin sentido, hasta que medio inconsciente se volteó, dándose cuenta de que no había nadie. Ya había abierto los ojos y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Poco a poco, conforme entendía que todo había sido un sueño, la confusión fue desapareciéndole y la tristeza invadiéndole. Esto era una de las cosas que más le mataba del hecho de que Yamato estuviese fuera: no dormir con él, ni poder despertarle para que le trajese sus antojos.

Suspiró, llevándose las manos a la cara, pero de todas formas se levantaría, así, aprovecharía también a descargar esa vejiga que por lo visto su bebé utilizaba como almohada de tanto que la apretaba.

Caminaba con una gran pesadez, daba la impresión de que sus pasos resonarían por toda la casa como si fuese una manada de elefantes y sujetándose su enorme tripa con la mano, salió de la habitación, directa a las escaleras a saquear la cocina, pero no llegó a ir muy lejos debido a que el sueño que acumulaba se esfumó al escuchar unos alarmantes ruidos. No había duda de que venían del piso inferior y eso aterró a Sora, ¿y si había entrado alguien?, en otras circunstancias, es decir, sin estar embarazada y con un marido mega protector a su lado, si bien se hubiese preocupado, no hubiese tenido esa sensación de angustia e histerismo, porque no se habría sentido tan desvalida como ahora.

Al cabo de unos segundos en los que los ruidos se intensificaron más, ya no era dueña de su cuerpo, que temblaba con desasosiego, mientras su respiración se volvía desesperada, logró dar unos pasos para atrás, mientras el primero en reaccionar fue su lado maternal. Respiró aliviada al mirar en el cuarto de su pequeña y comprobar que dormía placidamente con su Nyokimon y Garu, que este día se había revelado como el perro guardián más inútil de la historia. Resopló furiosa por ese pensamiento, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no le hacía falta tener un perro con malas pulgas para espantar a los intrusos ya que en la habitación de al lado dormía un temible digimon curtido en mil batallas. No lo pensó más y corrió a despertar a su compañera.

Piyomon, que soñaba felizmente con su futuro bebé, que era como un precioso Gabumon en pequeñito y con chupete, despertó sobrecogida por el intenso meneo que le dio la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa Sora?.- se talló los ojos somnolienta, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que le pasaría.- ¡vas a encender la luz!.- exclamó, despertando al segundo y hasta dando un vuelo de ilusión.

-Se dice dar a luz.- corrigió con cansancio Takenouchi.- pero no es eso.- regresó a su tono apurado.- Piyomon, te necesito, creo que ha entrado alguien en casa.

Eso aterró a la digimon, que apresuró a tomar su mantita y esconderse hasta el pico.

-Igual quieren robarme a mi bebé, lo vi en una película el otro día.

Sora bajó la cabeza abatida, haciéndose una nota mental para el futuro, que se resumía en "no dejar ver a Piyomon telefilmes y culebrones cutres de sobremesa". Pero dejando al margen esto, la mujer la destapó.

-Piyomon por favor, ahora es el momento oportuno para que vuelvas en tus cabales y me protejas.

-Pero Sora, no quiero poner en peligro a mi bebé.- dramatizó el ave, llevándose las plumas a su barriga imaginaria.

-Piyomon, por favor.- suplicó la diseñadora con angustia, sin poder remediar que lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos.

Al verla en ese estado, Piyomon por fin reaccionó y dejó, de momento por lo menos, a un lado sus problemas psicológicos, concentrándose al máximo en su Sora, la chica a la que quería por encima de todo, a la que tenía que proteger y por supuesto a la que nunca le gustaba verla llorar tan desvalida.

Tiró la manta por el aire y su rostro se endureció con esa mirada intimidatoria que tan pocas veces ponía, solo en una circunstancia, cuando Sora estaba en peligro.

-Yo te protejo Sora.- aseguró con seriedad, y la pelirroja respiró aliviada y hasta sonrió, recordando los tiempos en los que luchaban mano a mano.

A paso firme el ave fue bajando las escaleras, con una ya bastante menos asustada Sora detrás. Ya al llegar al piso de abajo, Piyomon extendió las alas.

-Piyomon warp shinka…- gritó, flipándose a un nivel extremo. Esas palabras impresionaron a su compañera, que se quedó mirándola atónita.

-¿Desde cuando puedes ultradigievolucionar?.- cuestionó la diseñadora, perpleja por pensar que su amiga pudiese llegar al cuerpo supremo y ella no se hubiese dado cuenta.

La digimon rosa miró a Sora y susurró:

-No puedo, lo he dicho para asustar a quien esté ahí.

Takenouchi cayó patas arriba, mientras su amiga con una sonrisa nerviosa se rascaba la nuca, pero en seguida volvieron a escuchar esos ruidos de la cocina.

-¡Piyomon!, entra así, ya iremos digievolucionando dependiendo de con lo que nos encontremos.

-De acuerdo.- asintió la digimon, colocándose tras las piernas de Sora.

La mujer la miró alucinada y alzando las manos echó un suspiro de desesperación. Estaba claro que al final tendría que ser ella la que protegiese a ese bebé de nombre Piyomon.

Como incomprensiblemente hacen en todas las películas de miedo, siguieron paseándose por su casa sin encender la luz, hasta llegar al origen de los ruidos: la cocina. Ambas se asomaron lo justo para poder ver el interior y Piyomon sonrió al momento al encontrar por fin el origen de los ruidos.

-Es solo el viento, te dejaste la ventana abierta.- dijo, volando hasta la ventana, cuyas puertas golpeaban contra las paredes una y otra vez debido a esa agradable brisa de verano. Sin embargo, Sora todavía no las tenía todas consigo.

Tratando de tener visión de todos los rincones de la cocina, la mujer entró.

-Yo no dejé la ventana abierta Piyomon.- aseguró con voz temblorosa debido a su intranquilidad. Aún existía la posibilidad de que un intruso hubiese entrado por esa ventana.

La digimon evitó descaradamente la mirada de Sora, tratando de pasar desapercibida y Takenouchi por fin, rodó los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y lo entendió.

-¿Quién es el único ser de esta casa que entra por las ventanas?

-Pio.- musitó el ave, todavía haciéndose la despistada.- sí, esa Aiko cada día está más rebelde.- tuvo la cara de echar las culpas a una inocente criatura, pero supo que su compañera no se lo había tragado al ver su mirada asesina.- eh… uh… ¡voy a volar por los alrededores a ver si de verdad no hay ningún asesino!.- salió disparada.

Sora negó, resopló y cerró por fin esa dichosa ventana. Aunque en cuanto lo hizo no pudo evitar sentir un tremendo escalofrío y un sentimiento de congoja la invadió por completo. Mirando la oscuridad de la noche, se sintió sumamente perdida y desvalida entre las sombras, porque puede que hoy solo hubiese sido un susto, ¿pero quien no la decía que otro día corriese un peligro de verdad? En realidad se estaba emparanoyando muy seriamente, a parte de porque vivía en el país con menos delincuencia del mundo, estaba claro que si ocurría algo daría igual que estuviese con o sin Yamato. Pero en cualquier caso, siempre se sentía más protegida con su amado rubio a su lado y lo tenía decidido, no quería, tal y como se encontraba, pasar el resto de noches que le quedaban sin Ishida sola en esa gran casa.

...

-Oh Takeru, muchas gracias, seguro que piensas que soy una llorica asustadiza pero es que…- hablaba Sora, estrujando del brazo a su cuñado y restregándose en su hombro como cual Piyomon.

Takeru amplió su sonrisa.

-Sora, por favor, es mi deber y no solo eso, lo hago encantado. Yo cuidaré de ti mientras Yamato esté fuera.- aseguró, tomándola de las manos y mirándola atentamente.- te traeré tus antojos, te haré la comida, me ocuparé de Aiko, me acostaré contigo…

La sonrisa que se le estaba dibujando a Sora por cada palabra de su cuñado despareció, siendo sustituida por una expresión de asombro, como diciendo "casi cuela" y el escritor se percató de eso.

-Tenía que intentarlo.- dijo con diversión. Acto seguido miró para atrás a ver si su hijo, que se había empeñado en arrastrar la maleta hasta dentro, le seguía o se había perdido por el camino.

-Tenshi, ¡que es para hoy!, venga, vamos a preparar tu habitación.

Sin embargo, el vástago de Takeru ya la había decidido. Soltando esa maleta más grande que él de malas maneras, corrió a estrujar a su primita, que estaba observando más que encantada la instalación de su tío favorito y de su primo favorito.

-¡Yo duermo con mi prima Ai-chan!.- anunció con felicidad el niño de seis años.

La pequeña devolvió el estrujón a su primito, haciendo concurso de haber quien era más efusivo de los dos.

-¡Y yo duermo con mi primo Tenshi!

Los adultos contemplaron esa entrañable escena con una tierna sonrisa y así con un nuevo rubio a su lado y al que contemplar todos los días y hacerle callar cuando se ponía en plan pesado contando sus ideas para novelas, ya que según Sora, Yamato no parloteaba tanto y buscaba en su cuñado un sustituto a Ishida, los días fueron pasando con mucha calma y tranquilidad…

-¡Esto es una mierda!.- arrojaba furiosa la mujer, el café por la fregadera.

El pobre escritor escondió el rostro tras un trapo asustado.

-¿No te gusta?.- tartamudeó.

La pelirroja conservaba su expresión de disgusto y Takaishi seguía manteniendo su pavor, ya que él hacía mucho tiempo que no lidiaba con mujeres embarazadas, pero en seguida el rostro de Sora ya expresaba aflicción y hasta lloraba.

-Yamato no me lo hacía así…- se llevó las manos al rostro, descorazonando a su cuñado.

-Pero no llores.- trató de reconfortarla. Vale que Takeru no era tan manitas en la cocina como su hermano, de hecho era desastroso, pero pondría todo su empeño en lograr algo tan delicioso que pudiese pasar por plato de Ishida.

-No hacía falta que te molestases Takeru, tú tienes otras cualidades.- comentaba Sora, con el mayor tacto posible, viendo el desgraciado pastel que le estaba quedando al escritor.

Era un hecho que el dulce Takeru, a pesar de esforzarse, no podía suplir en el corazón de Sora en nada a su amado marido, pero al menos, el otro rubio sí que consiguió más fácilmente que Aiko estuviese entretenida y no echase tanto de menos a su papá. Como para no, Tenshi era el niño de seis años más ingenioso y divertido que conocía Aiko, aunque también era verdad que era el único niño de seis años con el que se relacionaba.

-¿Estás seguro que con esto llegaré a la luna a ver a mi papá?.- preguntaba la niña un tanto reticente a montarse en su triciclo de Raidramon.

El muchacho parecía hacer los último retoques a la parte trasera del triciclo, en donde estaba poniendo cantidades preocupantes de petardos.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Además, nos comunicaremos por radio.- dijo mostrando su Walkie-talkie de juguete con forma de Andromon.

Todavía no las tenía todas consigo, pero las ganas de Aiko de ver a su papá eran demasiado fuertes en ella como para desconfiar de su primo mayor.

-Agárrate Nyokimon.- pidió a su compañero que se escondió entre la cabeza de Raidramon.

-Toma.- le entregó seguidamente Tenshi, un casco de astronauta que había adquirido en uno de sus revoloteos por la habitación de estudio de su tío.

La rubia se lo colocó, le quedaba enorme, pero enseguida lo compartió con Nyokimon, que pensó que ese sería un lugar más seguro.

Takaishi también le entregó una bolsa llena de comida, resultado del saqueo de la nevera y despensa de sus tíos, pero esto era por una buena causa, para dársela a Yamato.

-Seguro que a papi le hace mucha ilusión.- sonrió Ishida, colocándosela en su regazo.

-¿Y te has colocado las piedras dentro de los zapatos?.- preguntó el hijo de Takeru.

La respuesta de la niña vino acompañada de una cara de angustia.

-Es que me molestaban.

Y Takaishi sacó su terrible genio.

-¡No importa!, ¡las necesitas para hacer peso y no salir volando en la ingravidez!.- exclamó, mientras le quitaba sus zapatitos y le metía pedruscos.

-¿Pero que es la ingravidez?.- preguntó la chica con dificultad, viendo con desesperación como su primo había metido tantas piedras que yo no quedaba sitio para su piececito.

-La ingravidez es que sales volando como una pluma y te perderías por el espacio, y el espacio es muy grande cómo para perderse, ni la tía ni el tío te encontrarían, ni siquiera Patamon.- advirtió con seriedad, dejando a su primita realmente asustada.

Pero para Tenshi no había más tiempo que perder, le logró meter a presión sus zapatitos y se colocó tras el triciclo, dispuesto a encender la mecha.

-Cuando te diga ya, pedalea, cambio.- habló ya por el Walkie aunque dado el tono de su voz, Aiko, como todos los vecinos a diez kilómetros a la redonda lo escucharon directamente.

-No puedo pedalear con las piedras.- se quejó la hija de Sora, pero era tarde, su primo ya había encendido la mecha de los petardos.

-¡Pedalea y habla por el walkie, cambio!.- exclamó haciéndose a un lado.

La niña lo hizo aunque en seguida empezó a gimotear.

-¡Me hace daño!

-¡Piensa que cuanto más pedalees antes verás a tu papá, cambio!.- gritó al walkie, a pesar de que estuviese a dos milímetros de Ishida.

Escuchar eso, fue lo necesario para que la niña sacase todo su genio y carácter. Su rabia se convirtió en fuerza y su deseo por abrazar a su papá apaciguó su dolor, empezando a pedalear con velocidad.

-¡Vamos Ai-chan, cambio!.- animaba su primo eufórico, ya sacando los prismáticos para verla pronto abandonar el jardín y surcar el cielo como si llevase a un simpático extraterrestre en la parte delantera del vehículo.

Fueron unos segundos de infarto los que trascurrieron hasta que los petardos explotaron desguazando por completo la parte trasera de ese Raidramon, provocando evidentemente que la pequeña astronauta se desequilibrará, más que nada porque uno de los pedales salió volando y cayese contra el suelo. Y entre un amasijo de comida esparcida por todos lados, piedras, restos de Raidramon y un Nyokimon agonizante, la rubia, sin hacer ningún tipo de lamento se fue reincorporando poco a poco, convencida del éxito de su misión.

-¿Papá?

...

-¡Papá lo siento, no sé que ha salido mal!.- se disculpaba el rubio, ante la mirada de desaprobación de su progenitor.

-¡Has puesto a tu prima en peligro!, ¿es que no lo entiendes?.- regañaba Takeru como podía, la verdad que a pesar de las trastadas de su vástago, no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a regañarlo.

Ante esas palabras, Tenshi bajó la vista con tristeza. La levantó al escuchar un pequeño quejido de Aiko, viendo esas plantas de los pies cubiertas de heridas y como Sora se las intentaba curar.

-Yo nunca haría daño a mi prima Ai-chan.- susurró, sintiendo que se le humedecían los ojos.

-Cariño, estate quieta.- pedía Sora con amabilidad, agarrando ese travieso pie y colocándoselo sobre su barriga para poder verlo y curarlo en condiciones.

-Mami, se ha roto mi triciclo y no me ha llevado a la luna.

-Cariño.- susurró Sora inmersa en sus heridas.- papá no va en triciclos a la luna, va en cohetes con mucha mucha potencia… y no te preocupes porque se te haya roto que mañana tío Takeru te acompañará a la juguetería y te comprará el que quieras… ¿verdad tío Takeru?.- sonrió a su cuñado con malicia, que teniendo en cuenta que esa tarde su hijo casi la dejaba sin hija, solo pudo asentir.

Sin embargo, Aiko ya estaba ajena a esas palabras, porque su mente se había detenido en las primeras. Tenshi se acercó a ella con cara lastimosa y la abrazó con cariño.

-No quería que te hicieses daño primita.

Pero si Aiko no se lo había tenido en cuenta antes, mucho menos ahora y Takaishi lo supo cuando vio su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tranquilo primo, ya sé lo que salió mal… mañana lo intentaremos con más petardos, necesitamos muuuuuchos petardos, porque necesitamos muuuuucha potencia, como un cohete.- gesticuló más de la cuenta extrañando a Sora, que no escuchó de que hablaba tan emocionada.

Y otro que quedó extrañado fue Takaishi.

-Pero Ai-chan… - empezó dando la impresión de que iba a poner por fin el punto de cordura a toda esta locura.- ¡eso seguro que funciona!.- exclamó recobrando la ilusión y compartiendo la traviesa sonrisa de su prima.

...

...

_-¡Vamos Gabumon!, ¡intenta atraparlas antes que yo!.- exclamaba un emocionado Yamato, que como cual Homer Simpson se dedicaba a ir comiendo patatas fritas que flotaban en la ingravidez de su nave._

_-¡No!, yo prefiero hacer esto.- dijo Gabumon abriendo la compuerta que daba al espacio._

_El digimon reía con diversión por ver la cara de apuro de su compañero buscando su traje por todos lados._

_-Gabumon cierra eso, que nos vamos a quedar sin oxígeno.- explicó Ishida con angustia.- ¡y dónde he metido mi dichoso casco!_

_Pero en ese momento que la nave espacial continuaba su travesía con la puerta abierta, sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, una estrella se coló._

_Ambos astronautas, humano y digimon quedaron ensimismados viendo esa curiosa estrella de cinco puntas y carita sonriente._

_-Que graciosa.- fue a cogerla Gabumon, pero se convirtió en cenizas nada más tocarla, quedando solo su piel tirada en el suelo de la nave._

_-¡No!, ¡Gabumon!.- gritó Yamato bastante sobreactuado. Con lágrimas en los ojos miró con furia a esa linda estrella que ahora le guiñaba el ojo.- ¡me vengaré!.- fue a por ella como un energúmeno, y como pasase con su compañero, en cuanto entró en contacto con ella, su cuerpo quedó reducido a cenizas, pero antes de que eso pasase, le dio tiempo a decir algo.- estrellita dile a Sora que la quiero y a mi Aiko y a mi feto que nunca llegaré a ver…_

...

...

-¡Noooo!

Sobresaltada y sudando a chorros, Sora despertó en su cama. Tenía la respiración agitada, sin poderse quitar de la mente la imagen de su amado marido convertido en cenizas por una estrella de dibujo animado, poco a poco fue asimilando donde se encontraba y que eso no había sido más que una pesadilla absurda, las cuales tenía muy a menudo cuando Yamato estaba en misión. Aunque también era verdad que esta había sido más extraña de lo habitual.

-Vale, es muy poco probable.- se dijo, tratando de calmarse a sí misma.

Por inercia, miró al lado del colchón donde dormía su marido, sabiendo que no lo encontraría ahí, pero sí encontró a otra persona que le hizo tremendamente feliz.

Acariciándola tiernamente de la cabecita, le dio un beso en la frente, que provocó que abriese un poquito sus grandes ojos azulados.

-Mami…- susurró entre un gran bostezo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, cielito?.- la llamó de esa forma que solo Yamato empleaba.

-Tenshi se mueve mucho y me ha tirado de la cama tres veces.- explicó, ladeándose hacia Sora para quedar hecha un ovillo con la cabeza apoyada en su barriga.

Takenouchi rió por ese comentario, para después dirigir la vista a la mesilla, en donde había un calendario en el que el día de hoy estaba rodeado en rojo. Tomándolo, se lo enseñó a su primogénita.

-Cariño, ¿sabes que día es hoy?

-Nochebuena.- contestó, ya de nuevo con los ojos cerrados, más en el mundo de los sueños que en la realidad.

Y la diseñadora volvió a reír con fuerza.

-No.- le hizo levantar la cabeza para que mirase el calendario.- hoy es el día que vuelve papá.

Oír esa palabra, más bien esa frase hizo un verdadero milagro en esa perezosa niña y era que abriese los ojos como platos y se despejase al momento.

-¿Viene papá de la luna?

-De las estrellas, así ya no tendrás que ir a buscarle más.- medio recriminó con diversión, recordando como acabaron sus extravagantes planes con su primo para ir a visitarle. Dos palabras: casa ardiendo.

-Algún día iré.- aseguró la niña con esa adorable sonrisa traviesa digna de su padre.

-Claro que sí, ahora duérmete.

Sora era muy optimista si pensaba que con esa noticia bomba iba a conseguir que el sueño regresase a la rubia. La ilusión por ver a su padre no le dejaría volver a pegar ojo en todo la noche y por ende, tampoco a su madre.

Lo primero que hizo fue asomarse a la gran terraza que tenía la habitación de sus padres y buscar en donde, según Aiko siempre estaba Yamato cuando estaba trabajando: la Luna. Sonrió al ver que su papá no le había mentido, que estaba casi tan gordota como su mamá.

-Viene de verdad.

...

Era un día feliz, el día esperado por todos, el del regreso por fin de Yamato a territorio terrícola y aunque su querida Aiko no le había dejado dormir en lo que quedaba de noche por lo emocionada que se encontraba, Sora ni sentía su evidente cansancio ya que al igual que su hija su mayor estímulo era pensar en volver a ver a su esposo.

Mientras desayunaba rodeada de tres rubios a cual más parecido a su Yamato, hizo algo que ya se había convertido en rutina en ese hogar tanto cuando estaba Yamato en casa y más cuando estaba de misión, poner el canal de la NASA. El 99% de las veces estaban echando aburridos según Sora, apasionantes según Yamato, documentales y reportajes sobre la historia de la agencia espacial y sus misiones más célebres, pero siempre dedicaban unos minutos para noticias de actualidad, hablar de las misiones que estaban en marcha y con un poco de suerte hasta contactaban con los astronautas para ver lo que hacían como si se tratase de un Big Brother espacial, idea que por cierto alguna que otra cadena de televisión ya estaba planeando ejecutar en un futuro no muy lejano.

En cualquier caso, Sora confiaba en que, al ser el día de regreso hablasen de la misión EJT-3018, la de su Yama, y retransmitiesen que estaba pasando ahora a bordo del _Alliance, _el transbordador de su Yama y sino, vería por enésima vez el documental histórico sobre el Centro espacial John Fitzgerald Kennedy.

Con la televisión como ruido de fondo, Takeru ojeaba el periódico en el que colaboraba semanalmente para asegurarse de que no habían modificado ni una coma de su sensacional artículo de opinión, Tenshi jugaba a la rana con Tokomon, algo que para ser sinceros no tenía mucho mérito, porque, ¿Cómo no colar los cereales en esa pedazo boca que abría Tokomon?, Sora se untaba con desgana una tostada mirando la pantalla sin prestar demasiada atención, por el contrario Aiko ni pestañeaba mirando el televisor, estaba tan ida, que su desayuno había sido devorado por Nyokimon y ni se había dado cuenta, porque todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en ese aparato esperando ver en cualquier momento a su papá, y el bebé, bueno el bebé, para martirio de la pobre Sora, no paraba de patalear, estaba más revoltoso que nunca.

-Cariño, estate un poquito quieto por favor.- suspiró la pelirroja, tratando de acomodar su barriga de alguna manera.

Un fuerte chillo puso todavía más nervioso al bebé, se giró a su hija para recriminarla, más porque de la emoción, su cucharita había salido volando como le pasaba siempre y no había sacado un ojo a su tío de milagro, pero al verla con una sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara concentrada al máximo en el televisor, todo desapareció de su mente, porque esa ilusión solo podía significar una cosa.

-Yamato.

Los presentes quedaron con los ojos fijos en la pantalla sonriendo a la espera de ver en cualquier momento la imagen de su marido, papá, hermano, tío y hombre rubio y alto proveedor de alimentos, pero lentamente la sonrisa fue desapareciendo, siendo sustituida por expresiones de confusión, preocupación y angustia.

"_Repetimos, noticia de última hora, se ha cancelado el regreso del transbordador Alliance, que según lo previsto debería aterrizar a las 8:45 p.m trayendo de vuelta a los astronautas blablabla…"_

La cabeza de Sora no asimiló más, había sentido una dolorosa punzada en su corazón, ¿y sí le había pasado algo?

-Lo soñé, era un sueño premonitorio.- murmuró llevándose las manos a la boca, sin poder controlar las lágrimas.

Con la boca abierta y expresión de incomprensión, la niña se volteó a su madre.

-¿No vuelve papá?

En estos momentos Sora tenía una sensación de opresión tan fuerte en su pecho que respiraba con dificultad y ni siquiera escuchó a su hija. Fue Takaishi quien viendo la situación, trató de templar los ánimos.

-Aiko, claro que vuelve papá, no te preocupes.- luego, tras apagar la televisión se levantó, tomando del brazo a su cuñada para que le acompañase y no traumatizase más de lo necesario a la rubia.- Sora tranquilízate.

-¿Cómo me voy a tranquilizar?, ¿has oído?, le ha pasado algo… seguro que tocó una estrella sonriente.- lloró desconsolada, inmersa en su mundo.

En verdad Takeru también estaba preocupado, pero sabía que tenía que ser el cuerdo en este momento y no dejarse llevar por el histerismo.

-Sora, no le ha pasado nada, solo se retrasa su vuelta, nada más.

Sin duda era su pesadilla más recurrente cuando su marido estaba en órbita y hoy por fin se había hecho realidad. Sus oídos no retenían ninguna de las frases tranquilizadores del rubio, mientras su corazón iba a mil por hora, su cuerpo temblaba sin remedio y parece ser que del susto el bebé se había quedado paralizado.

Como pudo, logró sacarla al jardín, ya que a Sora siempre le tranquilizaba buscar a su marido en la inmensidad del cielo, claro que esta vez no tuvo el efecto deseado, ya que la pelirroja tenía la sensación de que de un momento a otro iba a ver una explosión que correspondiese a la nave de su marido.

-Voy a enterarme bien de lo que pasa, tú quédate aquí y relájate.- ordenó el escritor, obligándola a tomar asiento en una hamaca.

Miles de imágenes atroces invadieron su mente durante los siguientes minutos, y esa sensación de vacío en su interior cada vez se iba apoderando más de todo su ser, de su corazón, porque en verdad si a Yamato le pasaba algo, su corazón quedaría para siempre herido, vacío de amor, porque se lo llevaría con él. Ni sabe cuanto tiempo trascurrió así, entre gimoteos y pensamientos horribles, porque perdió por completo la noción del tiempo, por eso ni se dio cuenta cuando había dejado de temblar, cuando había dejado la mente en blanco y se había quedado como en una especie de trance.

Le devolvió al mundo de los vivos Takeru, entregándole un teléfono.

Sin reparar en la situación, ya que era como si hubiese olvidado todo lo ocurrido, Sora se lo llevó a la oreja.

-¿Señora Ishida?

Que la llamasen de esa forma la hizo despertar.

-Sí.- balbuceó con temor.

-Un segundo por favor…- pidió ese americano y se escuchó una cancioncilla que ella conocía muy bien, era la de espera empleada por la NASA.

Esto cada vez le gustaba menos, porque si no había pasado nada grave no se molestarían en hablar con ella personalmente, se lo habrían comunicado a Takeru, ni mucho menos le pasarían de un lado a otro sin ninguna explicación. Esto sonaba a "pez gordo quiere hablar contigo para comunicarte personalmente el fatal desenlace del _Alliance_". Ese pensamiento iba ocupando de nuevo su mente conforme esperaba, haciéndola llorar, sobrecogerse, quedarse sin respiración. Fueron los minutos más eternos de su vida, hasta que la música paró y con ella sus pesimistas reflexiones, empezó a escuchar ruidos bastante distorsionados y entre ellos, la voz de un hombre.

-Sora Ishida…

Apretó el auricular lo posible a su oído, no lo escuchaba bien.

-Habla su marido desde el _Alliance_ para comunicarle que está muy buena…- logró entender, con algo de retardo finalizando en una gran carcajada. Le costó reaccionar, pero era la suya, su risa, su voz y sus comentarios ridículos.

-¡Yamato!.- gritó como una desbocada.

-Sora tranquilízate…

-¡Yamato, me escuchas!

-Sora, espera, escúchame…

-¡Yamato no sabes el susto que me he llevado!, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué no me contestas?… ¿qué me tranquilice?.- había mucho retardo y Sora, con sus nervios, no podía esperar y la conversación se acoplaba.

-Cariño, espera, hay retardo, utiliza el cambio para saber cuando hemos terminado y así no hablar uno por encima del otro, cambio.

-¿Qué te escuche?, ¡pero si no dices nada!… ¡he visto las noticias!, ¡qué pasa!, ¿has tocado una estrella sonriente?, no toques estrellas sonrientes por favor…

-Como hablar a la pared.- se oyó murmurar a Yamato, escuchando la verborrea imparable de su mujer.

-¿Qué demonios es cambio?

-¿Qué estrellas?, ¿las de la habitación del bebé?, ¿te has fumado algo?

-Cambio, Yamato, ¿te estás riendo de mí?

-Es para saber cuando acabas de hablar, cambio.

-He tenido una pesadilla horrible cariño…

-El cambio es al final, no al principio, cambio.

-¡Me escuchas o no!, ¡estás diciendo absurdeces!, ¿qué fumo, qué?

Y viendo la imposibilidad de hacer callar a su mujer y que esta conversación de besugos se estaba alargando demasiado, el astronauta suspiró y optó por hacer algo que sabía que no solo la callaría sino que le haría sonreír nostálgica y por fin le escucharía.

-"_I don´t wanna close my eyes_…"- empezó a entonar.

-Al final, cambio…- seguía Sora a lo suyo.

-"_I don´t wanna fall asleep, cause i´d miss you baby_…"

Y fue entonce cuando Sora comenzó a escuchar la canción que le cantaba su marido, esa misma que le obligó a cantar en su primer viaje espacial y como pronosticó Yamato calló al momento escuchándolo. Al darse cuenta de que lo había conseguido, el rubio se detuvo.

-Muy bien mi gordita, ahora vas a escucharme. Sé lo que has visto, pero no te preocupes, estamos perfectamente, solo que la vuelta se va a retrasar unos días por unos pequeños desajustes sin importancia que queremos revisar para que no haya ningún tipo de peligro, ¿de acuerdo?, cambio.

Esta vez sí, respetando los tiempo, Sora escuchó el mensaje completo de su marido.

-Entonces, ¿estás bien?… ¡cambio!.- exclamó al rato.

-Sí cielo, no te preocupes, lo peor que ha pasado es que nos han despertado con _Space Oddity,_ tienen un sentido del humor muy macabro. Todo está perfecto, solo que hemos decidido que la vuelta se retrase cinco días, cambio.

-¿Cinco días?, pero eso es mucho, cambio.

-Lo sé mi gordita, pero no puedo hacer nada, cambio.

-Sí bueno, estate lo que necesites para asegurar que tu cohete está bien y esas cosas de astronautas, yo solo quiero que vuelvas sano, cambio.

Yamato sonrió tiernamente al escuchar esas palabras, cada vez más distorsionadas.

-No puedo hablar mucho más, pero cualquier duda llama a mis jefes y ellos te dirán todo lo que sucede, ya sabes que al ser mi chica tienes pase VIP para todo.- dijo con diversión, dibujando también la sonrisa en Sora. Una sonrisa relajada, tranquila y llena de vida, su amor se la había devuelto por completo.- ¿y como está mi Aiko y mi Alien?, cambio.

-Aiko cada día es más trasto, ya te contaré lo que hizo y te echa mucho de menos, y no llames así a tu hijo, no le gusta, cambio.

-Está bien, mi campeón, ¿le pones las cintas?, cambio.

-Sí, creo que le relajan… por cierto, ya he contado más de un millón, cambio.

-¿Puedes contar un poquito más por mí?, cambio.- pidió Yamato, en un tono entristecido.

-Ya sabes que si hace falta estaré contando toda mi vida por ti, cambio.- susurró Sora, sin poder controlar la emoción.

Lo sentía tan cerca, que era como si alzando la mano lo pudiese tocar, pero a la vez estaba tan lejos que era descorazonador. Era un sentimiento extraño el que le invadía cuando hablaba con Yamato de esta forma. Sabiendo que estaba a miles de kilómetros, pero sintiéndolo más cerca de su corazón que nunca.

Sora supo que él se había emocionado, por lo mucho que tardó en responder y porque su voz hasta se quebró un poco, porque era muy difícil conseguirlo pero habría jurado que estaba llorando.

-Oye cielo, que no puedo hablar más, además que es un poco violento porque esta conversación la está escuchando todo el mando de control… ¡saludos cotillas de la NASA!, así que, me despido, solo cuenta cinco días más, es lo que te pido. Te quiero mucho, dile a Aiko que lo siento mucho por no poder venir hoy, seguro que se disgusta y al bebé que siga portándose así de bien, os quiero… hasta pronto, cambio y corto.

-Te quiero.- contestó la mujer, cuando finalizó la llamada a sabiendas de que él ya no la oiría.

Se pasó la mano por la mejilla para limpiarse esas lágrimas que había derramado, mientras con un suspiró se apartaba por fin el teléfono de la oreja.

El susto había pasado, tardaría en ver a su marido unos días más de lo previsto pero al menos lo vería sano y salvo, y aunque la preocupación que sentía nunca desaparecía hasta que Yamato estaba en tierra, mejor dicho en sus brazos, la angustia de hace unos instantes sí se había esfumado y pronto la sonrisa se adueñó de su cara, al sentir, nuevamente a su bebé.

-Ese es tu papá, el astronauta.- dijo acariciándose el vientre.- a ti también te ha gustado oírlo, ¿verdad?

Cerró los ojos al sentir un intenso dolor agudo.

-Ey, para cariño.- balbuceó con dificultad, pero esta vez no era el bebé.

Trató de buscar algo a lo que agarrarse, no lo encontró por lo que se iba a sentar en la hamaca, pero se sintió incapaz porque un doloroso calambre le cruzó la espalda, se había sentido como… ¿una contracción?

-Que…- abrió las piernas, apoyando una mano en su vientre, se encorvó ligeramente, hasta que notó que alguien la sujetaba por detrás.

-Sora que te pasa.- se apuró Takeru.

-No… no, nada.- quitó importancia ella, aunque sus signos de dolor fuesen evidentes.

No obstante, Takaishi se había quedado pálido observando el césped bajo su cuñada.

-Que has roto aguas.- logró articular.

-Que tonterías dices.- se volteó la mujer, sujetándose con fuerza la tripa, mientras miraba de reojo lo que indicaba Takeru.- eso tiene que ser otra cosa, a mí aún me quedan 15 días para salir de cuentas, eso es mucho, así que… au.- cayó casi sobre Takeru que tuvo que esmerarse para sujetarla.

-De todas formas, vamos al hospital.- actuó con celeridad el escritor.- ahora llamo a mi madre para que venga a ocuparse de los niños.

Tenía la cara empapada en sudor por el esfuerzo y el dolor, realmente se estaba intentando engañar a sí misma, porque lo que sentía ahora se parecía mucho a lo que sintió el día en que dio a luz a Aiko, pero tal vez pensaba que auto convenciéndose de que aún no podía suceder, no sucedería.

-Takeru… no puede nacer hoy, no puede…

Pero el hombre ya estaba mirándose el reloj para cronometrar las contracciones mientras la llevaba al interior del coche, porque aunque nadie lo esperase era más que probable que ese día fuese tío por segunda vez.

...

A pesar de la negativa de Sora, el hombre condujo al hospital.

-¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó con desgana la mujer de admisión.

-Que me duele una muela, ¿usted que cree?.- gritó cardíaco Takaishi.- ¿puede traerle una silla?.- espetó, señalando a su cuñada.

Esta, con expresión de cansancio y sujetándose la barriga, le quitó importancia, teniendo en cuenta que durante todo el camino a penas había tenido ninguna contracción.

-No le haga caso al neuras de mi cuñado, es una falsa alarma, aún le falta 15 días para nacer y mi marido tiene que volver así que…- no pudo continuar por un nuevo calambrazo de mayor intensidad y duración que le hizo hasta perder el equilibrio, menos mal, que un enfermero ya había acercado una silla de ruedas por detrás y la sentó.

-¿Está de parto?.- se inclinó la administrativa mirando con curiosidad a la agonizante Sora.

Tras esos segundos en los que deseó morirse, la pelirroja se permitió el lujo hasta de sonreír.

-No, son retorcijones…

-¡Ni caso!

-Takeru…

No queriendo dar lugar a una inminente discusión entre esa pareja, la mujer llamó al hombre.

-El enfermero la va a llevar para que le examinen, mientras déme sus datos.

Sora vio con impotencia como la paseaban por el hospital, seguramente acabando en la sala de preparación al parto.

-Oiga enfermero, es un malentendido, sabré yo cuando va a nacer mi hijo, lléveme a casa y le pagaré más de lo que gana en este hospital.

El enfermero sonrió, frotando sus hombros como para darle ánimos.

-¿Es primeriza?, tranquila, ya verá como todo sale bien, más con su marido a su lado.

Y eso deprimió por completo a Takenouchi.

-No soy primeriza y ese no es mi marido.- se llevó la mano a la cara angustiada, aunque no pudo apenarse demasiado, una nueva contracción amenazaba con aparecer.

Ni sabía como había sucedido todo tan rápido, es decir, apenas hace unas horas estaba desayunando con su familia y viendo un documental de la NASA y ahora estaba con un camisón de hospital y tumbada en esa cama sufriendo unos dolorosos espasmos en su barriga, ¿de verdad el bebé iba a nacer hoy? Cerró los ojos negando con intensidad, tratando de sacar fuerzas de algún lado para que no fuese así, cuando, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría, volvía a sentir un desgarrador calambre.

-¿Otra?.- preguntó Takeru apurado, apresurándose a tomarla de la mano.- ya son cada diez minutos.- se miró el reloj.- no te apures tu doctora estaba en consulta y la han avisado, viene ahora.

Dio un grito de dolor y sudando y jadeante dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada, sin poder evitar ya lo que llevaba tanto rato conteniendo, sus lágrimas de desesperación.

-Sora, por favor, hermanita no te hundas, estoy contigo.- le tomó del rostro tiernamente ese chico que tanto le recordaba a su amado.

-Takeru por favor haz algo.- pidió entre su sollozo.- no puede nacer hoy, no puede, Yamato jamás me lo perdonará, jamás se perdonará a sí mismo.

El rubio hizo que apoyase la cabeza en su pecho tratando de sosegarla, la verdad que no tenía ni la menor idea de que podía decirle para calmarla. Realmente no sabía cual era el secreto de Yamato con esa mujer, pero supuso que sería el mismo que utilizaba con él cuando era pequeño, dedicarle una mirada de seguridad y decirle con una sonrisa que no se preocupase, que todo iba a salir bien.

Lo hizo y por un momento en el que Takenouchi le acarició la mejilla ella sintió que era su Yamato, por lo menos le transmitió la misma paz y seguridad.

-No puedo hacerlo…

-Shh…- la hizo callar.- claro que puedes.

En ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse, entrando por ella una persona que conocía muy bien a Sora, su querida gurú en la vida: la doctora Miyata.

-Doctora.- lloriqueó Sora, tomándola la mano.

Takeru, con una cortés reverencia, se presentó extendiéndole también la mano.

-Takeru Takaishi, ella es mi cuñada, hermana mayor adoptiva, amor platónico de mi niñez y musa sexual de mi adolescencia… aunque creo que de esto se acaba de enterar ahora mismo.- prosiguió el joven rascándose la nuca y mirando a la mujer con cara de circunstancias.- en cualquier caso, soy el marido en funciones mientras mi hermano está fuera.

-Sí, encantada.- lo me dio ignoró la mujer, colocándose los guantes de látex para hacer el oportuno reconocimiento.- ¿cada cuanto son las contracciones?

-Unos diez minutos.- contestó el rubio con nerviosismo. Ahora entendía a su hermano, en verdad esa mujer intimidaba, más cotilleando por los bajos de Sora.

No se le ocurrió otra cosa que mirar a la pared, silbando una cancioncilla, como desentendiéndose del tema. Mientras, la diseñadora, se trataba de incorporar para hablar cara a cara con su ginecóloga, aunque no lo consiguió, así que hablarían vagina-cara.

-Doctora, debe escucharme…

-Tienes el cuello del útero borrado.

-¡Pues vuélvemelo a dibujar!

-Ya has dilato más de cinco centímetros.

-¡Pues desdilatemelos!

Miyata alzó la vista y miró a su paciente con seriedad.

-Sora vas a dar a luz hoy.

-¡No!, ¡no puede ser!, ¡usted me dijo que sería dentro de 15 días!, ¡15 días!

-Cariño, ya sabes que esto no es exacto, voy a prepararlo todo.- tomó sus respectivos apuntes.- te veo en el paritorio.

Pero Sora no permitió que se marchase, esto no era lo acordado, no estaba preparada para todo esto. No hoy y por supuesto, no sin Yamato.

-No espera, escúcheme, tiene que hacer algo, darme algo para evitarlo y posponerlo cinco días, no pido más, entonces ya estará Yamato y todo estará bien.- pidió temblorosa. Temblor que su doctora sintió en su brazo. Tomando esa mano, la miró con ternura, igual que miraba a ese adolescente que acudía apurada y avergonzada a su consulta hace tantos años.

-Cariño, siento mucho que Yamato no esté aquí, pero tienes que entender que el bebé va a nacer y si no estás con todos tus sentidos en él y le ayudas, lo único que vas a conseguir es perjudicarlo…

-Pero Yamato.- susurró la mujer entre lágrimas, no escuchando nada del discurso de esa amable mujer.

-¡Sora!.- exclamó con firmeza.- no es Yamato el que está aquí y te necesita ahora, es tú hijo, olvídate de los que no están y concéntrate en quien sí va a estar, ¿o es que prefieres que cuando Yamato vuelva no tenga un bebé sano al que conocer?

Ahora sí la escuchó y la atemorizó y por fin el sentido común y el instinto materno salió a flote.

-No quiero que le pase nada malo a mi bebé.

-Pues entonces ayúdale a nacer.

La pelirroja asintió como una niña regañada.

Debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo por la criaturita que llevaba casi nueve meses formándose en su vientre, olvidarse durante las próximas horas por completo de su esposo y todo el mundo que la rodeaba y concentrarse en su niñito. En darle un buen nacimiento y la bienvenida que se merecía.

Pero a pese a todo, no podía evitar sacarlo de su mente.

-Soy una madre horrible, todos mis hijos quieren salir de mí antes de tiempo.- gimoteó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Se alarmó al no recibir ningún tipo de contestación por parte de su acompañante, ya que ahora era cuando tenía que decir eso de "no digas eso, eres la mejor madre del mundo y tus hijos te adoran". Mosqueada por la nula habla de Takaishi lo miró. Le desesperó ver su cara de alucinado, estaba como en trance sin creerse lo que pasaba, ¿acaso Takeru confiaba en que la ginecólogo le dijese?: "tranquilo, su cuñada tenía razón, solo sus unos retorcijones, el bebé no va a nacer hoy".

-Y como se lo decimos a Yamato.- escuchó Sora entre su apurado susurro.

Pero ni logró meditarlo, porque una nueva contracción la hizo doblarse de dolor y olvidar momentáneamente todo su alrededor.

Cuando finalizó, le alivio encontrar la mano del escritor acariciando su frente, repeinándole su chorreante flequillo para atrás. Por un momento hasta esbozó una tierna sonrisa, pensando en el marido tan maravilloso que se perdían las chicas al dejar todavía soltero a Takeru. Sin duda la ternura era un rasgo característico de su familia.

En cierta manera, le reconfortaba saber que si no podía estar su Yamato viendo el nacimiento de su hijo, estuviese su querido Takeru.

-Hermanito.- le llamó, cuando se recuperó un poco.

Con una expresión todavía ausente, Takaishi la enfocó e incluso sonrió, tratando de trasmitirle una seguridad inexistente.

-¿Estarás conmigo en el parto, verdad?

Dada la expresión de asombro que puso el rubio, era obvio que no se le había pasado en ningún momento por la cabeza.

-Eh… uh…

Tartamudeaba de la misma incoherente manera que su hermano mayor.

-Takeru, por favor, lo primero que tiene que ver mi hijo cuando nazca es a un rubio, ojos azules…- pidió con diversión.

La angustia de Sora poco a poco se había ido esfumando, hasta se permitía el lujo de bromear. Por fin se había concienciado de que hoy sería madre por segunda vez, y lo más importante, que no podía fallar ni a su hijo ni a su marido en esto.

-No me separaré de vosotros.- aseguró, posando la mano en el vientre.

La retiró aterrado al momento porque Sora volvía a gritar como si la estuviesen matando, y eso le hizo preguntarse si de verdad estaba preparado para vivir esa situación. La respuesta era no, pero tampoco tenía elección, ni deseba estar en otro sitio. Sentía que se lo debía a su hermano, tenía que hacer esto por él, cuidar lo que más amaba en su ausencia, era una forma de devolverle todo el amor y cuidados que siempre le dedicó desde su infancia.

-Todo va a estar bien.- dijo con dificultad, tratando de autoconvencerse.

...

Esta vez, la dilatación fue increíblemente rápida, por lo que parece que solo habían trascurrido unos segundos desde que llegaron hasta que estaba ahí, en la sala de partos.

Irremediablemente los recuerdos del nacimiento de Aiko invadieron la mente de Takenouchi, aunque a decir verdad, no tenía ningún recuerdo nítido de ese maratoniano día, solo sensaciones y sentimientos, que le proporcionaban una gran felicidad.

Una vez colocada en la camilla, se tocó la alianza y sonrió, por saber que a través de ese insignificante objeto, su marido estaba con ella y le daría fuerzas.

-Sora, ¿estás preparada para empujar?

Escuchó a su doctora y a su lado vio a Takeru, que la tomaba de la mano tiernamente.

-Voy a ser tío.- dijo ilusionado.

Y la mujer asintió.

No recordaba que fuese tan duro, porque los recuerdos dolorosos se habían borrado de su mente, y eso era lo que le consolaba a Sora mientras hacía tanta fuerza que sentía que se iba a desgarrar por completo, el hecho de que en cuanto tuviese a su bebé en brazos y le viese la carita, todas este sufrimiento se disiparía para siempre. La alegría y emoción que traería su bebé serían mayores que todo el doloroso proceso de traerlo a la vida.

Su cabeza golpeó contra la almohada tras unos segundos en los que sintió que se iba a morir de esfuerzo, apenas pudo sentir las caricias de Takeru, ni escuchar sus palabras tranquilizadoras, porque sentía que estaba delirando, que estaba como en otro mundo lejos de esa sala, quizá donde en estos momentos se encontraba Yamato.

No pudo entender muy bien lo que sucedía, pero era consciente de que llevaba mucho rato empujando y todavía sentía a su bebé en su interior, de una forma tan dolorosa que no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar sin desmayarse.

Entre ese alboroto que notaba a su alrededor, pudo escuchar las preocupadas palabras de Miyata, hablando con otro médico.

-No sale…

Hizo amago de levantar la cabeza para ver que pasaba, pero no tuvo ni fuerzas, las había agotado todas empujando. Observó atónita y cada vez más aterrada como la gente a su alredor empezaba a moverse, a acercar aparatos y material quirúrgico.

-Qué…

-¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Takeru, lo que ella no pudo lograr.

La doctora Miyata compartió unas palabras con él, que hicieron fruncir el ceño con preocupación al menor de los Ishida. Sora vio, que era la misma cara que ponía Yamato cuando creía que existía algún peligro para sus seres queridos, y eso la atemorizó.

Descontrolada, empezó a llorar, hasta que su doctora se acercó a calmarla.

-No te preocupes, vamos a sacarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó ella angustiada.

-Que tu hijo es un revoltoso y no viene en la postura adecuada, por eso no sale, pero ahora mismo lo sacamos.- dijo dulcemente, haciendo una seña a unos médicos que estaban al otro lado.

Estaba tan aturdida que no era capaz de comprender la situación por la que pasaba, por eso buscó al chico que desde pequeño le daba esperanzas. No le dio opción a decir nada, Takeru le besaba la mano con delicadeza, y seguidamente hacia lo propio con su frente.

-Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes, estamos contigo.- logró decir, mientras se separaba de la muchacha y era guiado por una enfermera a la salida.

-¿Cómo?, ¡Takeru a donde vas!.- gritó con histerismo Sora, acompañándolo de una mueca de dolor. Era insufrible.

Miyata parecía dar las últimas indicaciones y Sora no podía ser participe de esto, sentía como que todo estaba pasando de una manera muy rápida y nadie le consultaba nada, ¡se trataba de su hijo!

Pero ya perdió la oportunidad de hablar en el momento en el que le colocaron una mascarilla. En su intento de saber que sucedía y seguir luchando para ayudar a nacer a su hijo trató de quitársela, pero la doctora, dulcemente se lo impidió.

-No te preocupes pequeña, ahora te vas a dormir y cuando te despiertes, tendrás a tu hijito en brazos.

Arrugó el entrecejo y se revolvió, no quería dormirse, ni dejar de empujar. Ella quería hacer esto con él, ayudarlo a salir, escuchar su primer lloro, mientras se lo colocaban en su regazo y veía por primera vez el rostro con el que nueve meses había soñado. Mientras, Yamato a su lado volvía a permitirse el lujo de llorar como un niño pequeño al ver por fin el fruto de su amor. Ese fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de que los parpados le pesasen kilos y cayesen sobre sus ojos, antes de que su mente se desvaneciera entre delirios y cosas sin sentido, antes de que durmiese a la fuerza y dejase de sentir ese dolor que inconscientemente le provocaba su hijo.

...

...

_-Despierta… despierta… venga dormilona, despierta…_

_No tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos, ni apenas mover la cabeza, tenía la sensación de que le pesaba una barbaridad._

_-Venga cielo, que te lo vas a perder… es precioso, es igualito a ti._

_Esas palabras entraron directas a su corazón, reconociendo ese tono de emoción, consecuencia de no poder controlar el llanto. Ese mismo tono que solo había escuchado antes, hace cuatro años, cuando su pequeña salió de su interior y él casi no pudo ni articular palabra._

_-¿Yamato?.- preguntó con desconcierto, mientras sus ojos por fin se abrían._

_La luz blanca de hospital la deslumbraron, pero logró reconocer la figura de un hombre que cargaba algo en los brazos y le dedicaba la mirada más amorosa que había visto en su vida._

_-¿Es el niño?.- logró preguntar, tratando de incorporarse un poco._

_Ni se paró a pensar en como había llegado su marido ahí, para ella era totalmente lógico que estuviese a su lado, a pesar de que era absolutamente imposible._

_Cuando se acercó a ella, le vio el rostro con claridad, dándose cuenta de que no se había equivocado, en realidad era imposible que lo confundiese a él, era su marido la persona que llevaba a su bebé en brazos._

_-Lo has hecho muy bien cielo.- dijo, agachándose para besarla._

_Le enterneció tocar sus mejillas húmedas y ver sus ojos vidriosos._

_-¿Está bien?.- cuestionó con una sonrisa de felicidad, buscando la cara de su bebé._

_-Está perfecto.- aseguró el rubio, depositándolo con gran mimo en su regazo._

_Le pareció que se encontraba inmersa en un sueño al notar por primera vez a su bebé entre sus brazos. Le dio la sensación de que era muy chiquitito, a penas pesaba. En seguida fue a buscarle la cara, que estaba cubierta por completo con la mantita blanca en la que estaba rebozado. La apartó, sabiendo que esta imagen se le quedaría por siempre grabada en la retina, por eso le desconcertó que no consiguió vislumbrar nada, un fuerte destello de luz salía de donde debería estar su carita. Confusa y asustada buscó con la mirada a su marido, pero ya no estaba a su lado, de hecho ya no había nada a su alrededor, más que luz, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su bebé también había desaparecido de su regazo y empezó a negar angustiada, buscándolo por todos lados._

...

...

-Mi bebé… el bebé… ¿Dónde está mi bebé?.- susurraba con angustia, moviendo la cabeza para un lado y otro, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Shh…- logró escuchar, pero fue como un sonido lejano.- tranquila cariño.

Eso lo escuchó más fuerte y hasta logró reconocer esa autoritaria a la vez que tierna voz. También notó una caricia en su mano y su brazo y hasta unos labios besando su frente.

Lentamente, sintió que regresaba al mundo, que los delirios iban desapareciendo y todo volvía a tomar una forma más coherente. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, teniéndolos que entrecerrar nuevamente por ese dichoso fluorescente.

Siguió escuchando unas palabras más y la reconoció. La voz que llevaba escuchando toda su vida, en realidad, desde antes de que naciese.

-Mami…

-Tranquila mi niña, todo está bien.

Entonces, también vio su rostro, que le dedicaba una reconfortante sonrisa, proporcionándole una absoluta seguridad.

-Mamá…- repitió con dificultad.

Sentía un tremendo mareo, además de una sequedad insoportable en la boca. Trató de alzar un poco la cabeza pero no lo logró, fue como si todo le diese vueltas, además de que de repente le vino una potente nausea que no pudo controlar. Giró la cabeza a un lado y fue como si su madre le hubiese leído la mente, porque ya la sujetaba de la frente y le tendía un barreño.

Vomitó todo el contenido de su estómago, aunque la sensación de malestar no desapareció ni mucho menos y encima con el esfuerzo notó un desagradable dolor en la parte baja del abdomen.

-No hagas esfuerzos cariño, que se te van a soltar los puntos.- comunicó la madre, mientras con un pañuelo le limpiaba la cara con esmero.

-Puntos…- repitió la pelirroja, dejando caer de nuevo la cabeza sin entender.

Pero entonces todo empezó a encajar en su mente, al fin recordó donde estaba, o mejor dicho, porque estaba en un hospital, recordó que antes de dormirse estaba dando a luz a su hijo, a su pequeñito, que hubo complicaciones y…

-¡Mi bebé!.- levantó el torso angustiada, alarmándose al no encontrarse la tripa que había visto crecer los últimos meses de su vida.

Toshiko nuevamente la calmó con maestría, mientras con la ayuda de cojines, la ayudaba a incorporarse un poco y aunque sus evidentes muecas de dolor reflejasen que no estaba en una posición demasiado cómoda para ella, insistió en quedarse ahí, tenía que saber ya mismo que había pasado con su bebé.

-Mamá, ¿dónde está mi bebé?, todo se complicó, ¿verdad?, ¿está bien?… por favor mamá…- suplicó, sin poder controlar las lágrimas.

Le tranquilizó ver la sonrisa de felicidad de su progenitora.

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas tú misma?.- preguntó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Sora no lo entendió al momento, pero de forma inconsciente siguió lo que señalaba su madre y su corazón se paró al encontrarse con una cunita.

-¿Está ahí?.- cuestionó, tratando de alzar la cabeza, pero fue inútil, no llegó a ver el interior de la cuna.

-Está ahí.- confirmó la madre con dulzura.

Todavía en estado de aturdimiento, alzó los brazos.

-Dámelo.

-No quería cogerlo antes que tú.- excusó Takenouchi.

Sora sonrió enternecida, pensando en que no habría otra persona mejor para coger a su hijo antes que ella.

-Mami, dámelo.

El casi siempre rostro severo de Toshiko sonrió más abiertamente y hasta dejó escapar unas lágrimas, mientras se inclinaba a la cunita donde descansaba su primer nieto varón y con sumo cuidado, tomó a esa pequeña criaturita entre sus brazos.

La diseñadora observó todo la escena alucinada, sin creerse lo que veía siguió los movimientos de su madre, hasta que sintió como lo depositaba en su regazo.

-Es igualito a ti.- susurró la madre, sin poder apartar la vista de ese ser.

Y era verdad lo que decía su madre, su tono de piel era idéntica, sus finos cabellos parecían pelirrojos y mantenía lo ojitos cerrados pero juraría que también eran rubís como los suyos, pero Sora no reparó en nada de eso, porque realmente no le importaba si se le parecía o no, su único pensamiento en ese momento fue que ese niño era perfecto, que esa carita era tal y como la había soñado.

Sintió que ya todo tenía sentido, que el día recobraba su sentido, que por fin era como debía ser, con su amado hijo entre sus brazos. Si al principio del día alguien le hubiese dicho que iba a acabar así, lo habría tomado por un loco, pero ahora no se imaginaba que este día pudiese haber sido de otra manera. Y teniéndolo ahí, tomando esa pequeña manita que apenas se abría y se cerraba, se dio cuenta de lo que ya sabía incluso antes de que sucediese, es decir, que todo había valido la pena; sus esfuerzos, sus sufrimientos, sus lloros, todo valía la pena si te traía ese precioso regalo.

Le proporcionó un beso húmedo en su cabecita, consecuencia de las lágrimas que ya habían llegado a su boca y sin parar de sonreír y no sin dificultad por la emoción, miró a su madre, para decirle unas palabras.

-Tiene las orejitas de Yamato.

Su madre rió, realmente conmovida por esa entrañable escena. Era lo más hermosos que sus ojos habían contemplado nunca y se sintió profundamente afortunada porque su amada hija le permitiese compartir este momento con ella.

Poco a poco, Sora logró ir saliendo del shock y tras recibir la visita de su ginecóloga fue entendiendo lo que había pasado, es decir, que había sufrido una cesárea de urgencia debido a la mala postura en la que venía el bebé, imposibilitando su salida de forma natural.

Por petición de la diseñadora, su madre no se separó ni un momento de su lado y fue ella la que le ayudó a soltarse un poco el camisón para que ese bebé que acababa de llegar al mundo recibiese su primera toma.

Al momento rió emocionada, aunque su cuerpo y mente recordasen las sensaciones que le provocaba esto con Aiko, lo vivió de una manera totalmente diferente, como si fuese otra vez algo nuevo, que no había vivido nunca y es que en verdad con este nuevo bebé nunca había vivido algo así.

Se estaban aislando en su burbuja mágica cuando la puerta se abrió tímidamente. Ramos de flores, peluches, bombones y dos súper osos cortesía de los dos abuelos invadieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esa triste habitación de hospital, a la vez que sus seres más queridos.

-¿Dónde está mi sobrinito?.- preguntó un ilusionado Takeru, cámara en mano.

La desvió rápidamente al techo a la par que su vista mientras enrojecía.

El hombre que entraba a su lado no entendió esa acción y al darse cuenta de a que se debía su actitud le dio un coscorrón.

-Takeru por favor, se trata de una madre amamantando a su bebé.

-Ya pero se sigue tratando del pecho de la mujer de mi hermano.

A pesar de que la anestesia y todas las emociones vividas le hiciesen todavía estar un poco aturdida, Sora también enrojeció por la situación y dado que el bebé no parecía estar interesado en intentar comer más se vistió decentemente y entonces sí, Takaishi prosiguió grabando la escena.

-Míralo, que bonito, es igualito a ti.- le hizo unos primeros planos tan cercanos que casi choca contra el inocente bebé.

Acto seguido le pasó la cámara a Taichi, para extender los brazos con decisión. De forma automática, la pelirroja abrazó contra sí a su niñito.

-Quiero cogerlo.- medio protesto Takeru.

Sora miró a su cuñado y también a todo su alrededor, donde se encontraban sus padres, el padre de su marido y su amigo Taichi, ya que por la complicación del parto, lo que más necesitaba Sora ahora era descansar, por lo que solo se había permitido la visita de un reducido círculo, aunque ya había recibido las felicitaciones prácticamente de todos sus amigos. En cualquier caso, como debería estar varios días ingresada en el hospital ya habría tiempo para que, de una forma más calmada, todos los que quisiesen pudiesen conocer personalmente al último miembro de la familia de los digidestinados.

Finalmente, volvió la vista a su pequeño y suspiró, pensando por primera vez desde que entró al paritorio en la gran ausencia de este día.

-Ya sé que voy a parecer una madre posesiva y paranoica, pero no quiero que ninguna persona lo coja en sus brazos antes que Yamato.

Su madre sonrió tiernamente, al fin y al cabo, ella ya lo había cargado, su padre puso una mueca de fastidio, parecida a la de su suegro, pero sin duda los que más patalearon fueron sus "hermanos".

-¡¿Qué?.- gritó Takeru indignado.- no es justo yo he estado en su parto, ¡soy su padre en funciones hasta que regrese mi hermano!

-Además, Yamato aún va a tardar días en venir, no es justo.- protestó también Yagami, acercándose para mirar lo bonito que era ese niño.

Sin duda, Taichi hizo honor a su bocaza, porque esas palabras entristecieron a la diseñadora enormemente.

-¿Y cómo se lo digo?, se va a morir.

Su alrededor compartió su tristeza y preocupación al momento, ya que de todos era sabido la ilusión que tenía Yamato por sus hijos y nunca superaría no ver nacer a uno de ellos.

Fue ese pensamiento justamente el que le hizo sonreír nuevamente a Takenouchi, ya que, su marido no era el único que no había visto nacer a ese pelirrojito.

-¿Así que por eso no querías salir, mi vida?, si no te podía ver tu papá nacer, tampoco querías que te viese yo, ¿verdad?.- susurró con cariño, acariciando su suave mejilla, de una forma que quedó entre madre e hijo. Lo demás solo escucharon un inentendible murmullo.

Pensando en Yamato, Takeru volvió a retomar la cámara de manos de Taichi que se estaba rascando el trasero con la mano que se supone que tenía que estar haciendo planos inolvidables de esa estampa, para hacer el mejor vídeo de la historia y que por lo menos Yamato tuviese eso, y si quedaba algún resquicio de tristeza en esa sala, desapareció en el momento que se abrió la puerta, entrando como una exhalación dos pequeños rubios.

-Niños tened cuidado.- les advirtió la mujer que les traía, su abuela paterna, Natsuko.

Habló para la nada, porque ambos niños ya estaba trotando sobre la cama, eso sí, cuando llegaron al bebé sus movimientos se ralentizaron, como si respirando más de la cuenta lo fueran a dañar.

Tenshi sonrió maravillado, la sonrisa de Aiko en cambio tardó en llegar, ya que estaba demasiado alucinada con lo que veía. Nunca se imaginó que su hermanito fuese así.

-¿Es mi hermanito?.- preguntó, sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

-Sí cariño.- contestó dulcemente la madre, enseñándoselo.

-Que pequeñito es.- dijo ensimismada. Estiró un dedo para tocarlo, pero en el último segundo lo retiró asustada. Tenía miedo a romperlo.

-Cuando tú naciste también eras así de pequeñita.- contestó su primo.

-¿Acaso tú te acuerdas de cuando nació Ai-chan?, si eras un moco.- le revolvió el pelo Taichi, que como todos estaba enternecido por esta entrañable conversación.

-¡Pues sí!.- exclamó con seguridad el rubio sacando pecho, lo que provocó las risas de todos los presentes, excepto de la pequeña Ishida, que seguía observando a ese pequeñito ser con máxima atención.

-Mamá…- llamó, tirándola un poco del camisón.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

Por primera vez, la rubia dejó de mirar por unos instantes a sus esperado hermanito y enfocó a su madre, que al momento vio esa mirada de ilusión, la misma que seguramente pondría Yamato si estuviese ahora aquí.

-Que es muy bonito.- dijo encantada, dibujando una sonrisa tan grande que casi no cabe en su cara.- te voy a cuidar mucho, hermanito.

Entonces el bebé empezó a abrir sus pequeños ojitos quedando presos de su hermanita, y Aiko lo sintió, no entendía el que exactamente, pero sí que era una conexión que la acompañaría toda la vida. Su hermanito ya estaba ahí, no llevaba ni unas horas y ya lo amaba con locura, de hecho, ya no podía concebir su vida sin él.

Lo miró durante varios segundos completamente absorta, porque se conformaba con eso, con mirarlo hasta la eternidad, no obstante su primo mayor no se resistiría a tocarlo y su dedo ya iba con decisión a acariciar esa morena mejilla.

Fue detenido en el último segundo por la mano de su padre.

-¿Te has lavado las manos?

De sobra conocía Takeru lo trasto que era su hijo y la de gérmenes que llevaría acuestas en sus aparentemente limpios deditos. Tenshi lo miró de forma desvalida.

-Quiero tocarlo.

-Pues lávate las manos.- le indicó su padre.- no puedes tocar al bebé sin tener las manos limpias porque le puedes contagiar cualquier cosa, ¿no ves que todavía es muy pequeñito e indefenso?

No necesitó escuchar más, el hijo de Takeru ya bajaba de la cama a todo correr directo a gastar todo el bote de jabón del baño de la habitación.

-Con lo que me cuesta en casa que se lave.- susurró el escritor sorprendido.- debería tener yo también un bebé…

Y ajenos a las reflexiones de Takeru, la madre continuaba observando detenidamente a su hijito, que ya parecía que se volvía a quedar dormido. Ella cerró los ojos casi al mismo tiempo que su hijo, recostándose un poco, mientras daba un suspiro de felicidad, pero también de cansancio, había sido un día increíblemente duro y necesitaría tiempo para reponerse. Entonces, volvió a verlo a él, sosteniendo a su bebé, esta vez ya con su preciosa carita definida, porque aunque no le hubiese podido acompañar físicamente, su corazón había estado junto al suyo en cada momento. Pese aunque él no lo supiese y tardase en saberlo alrededor de cinco días, nuevamente había sido padre, el segundo hijo de Sora Takenouchi, portadora del amor y Yamato Ishida, portador de la amistad, ya se había unido al mundo trayendo con su esperada llegada, felicidad a sus padres y toda su familia.

...

-Hola bebé de Sora.- saludaba sin poder para de sonreír la afectuosa Piyomon, asomada a esa cunita.

-Y de Yamato.- apuntó Sora, tomando asiento en el sillón de al lado mientras hacía alguna que otra mueca de dolor. A pesar de que estuviese todo el día drogada con analgésicos, todavía le tiraban esos dichosos puntos.

Al lado de Piyomon estaba la persona que no se había separado de su hermanito en estos más de cinco días, su guardiana y protectora Aiko.

-¿A que es bonito?.- preguntaba una y otra vez con su carita de ilusión.

-Sí, pero mi hijo también es bonito.- contestó, señalando al Punimon que babeaba inmerso en su sueño junto al también dormido bebé Ishida.

Sora sonrió observando su salón, como sus amigos seguían con los preparativos haciendo el menor ruido posible para no perturbar al recién nacido y a ella misma. Entre Tentomon y Hawkmon habían colgado una pancarta en la que estaba escrito, por la mismísima Aiko, "Bienvenido papi", Patamon hinchaba globos a velocidad endemoniada mientras Taichi y alguno más los colocaban. Daisuke, su esposa, y la encantadora Mimi se habían hecho de nuevo cargo del catering de esta esperada fiesta de bienvenida, mientras los niños habían sido desterrados al jardín a jugar para que no incordiasen al bebé. Porque, como pasase hace menos de nueve meses, todos los amigos del matrimonio habían asistido a este día especial, el día en que un prácticamente recién aterrizado Yamato, regresaba a su hogar.

...

El pobre estaba tan ansioso por ver a su, en teoría, embarazada mujer, que a penas había pasado la revisión de rutina de vuelta de los viajes, ni el periodo de cuarentena. Si es por él habría cogido el avión a Tokio con el mono de astronauta puesto y sus jefes, conocedores de la nueva paternidad de Ishida, no le habían puesto ninguna objeción en que volase a su ciudad nada más aterrizar en Tierra. Pese a que él estaba al mando de esa misión, serían sus compañeros los que se encargarían de dar los correspondientes informes y pasaría las pruebas médicas de rutina en Tokio.

En realidad, a Yamato le extrañó que sus jefes fuesen tan permisivos, pero no le dio importancia, la ilusión por ver a su mujer no le dejaba pensar con claridad, ya que no era el único suceso extraño, porque cuando llamó a casa encontró a Sora algo nerviosa, más de lo habitual, además que le pidió que Gabumon regresase con él, cuando de normal, tras las misiones, para recuperarse con más rapidez, pasaba unos días en el Digimundo y la gota que colmó el vaso de la extrañeza fue el hecho de que su hermano le fuese a buscar al aeropuerto. En casi diez años como astronauta, eso nunca había pasado.

Pero como toda su mente estaba puesta en su bebé, no reparó en nada de eso.

-¿Viene con el Porsche?.- se alteró por momentos el recién aterrizado, al ver su amado deportivo, el cual solo conducía éll.

-Hermano, Gabu, ¿qué tal?, subís.- le hizo un gesto con la cabeza un sonriente Takeru, bajando la ventanilla del copiloto.

Ishida híper ventiló.

-¿Se puede saber quien te ha dado permiso para coger a mi bebé?.- cuestionó furioso, mientras se adentraba.

Takaishi tragó saliva apurado.

-Tranquilo, Sora no me deja cogerlo.- musitó, mirando de reojo al rubio.

-¿Sabes conducir con marchas?.- indagó el rubio, observando a su hermano con desconfianza, mientras pasaba la mano por cada rincón de su amado auto cerciorándose de que siguiese tan perfecto como cuando lo dejó.

Y para colmó, al ser un biplaza, el gordinflón de Gabumon se tuvo que sentar en sus piernas.

-Esto es humillante.- bufaba el digimon astronauta.

-Es que este es el coche que utilizan los señores Ishida para hacer escapadas románticas, en solitario.- dijo esto, dirigiendo una mirada mortal a su hermano.

Jamás le perdonaría que hubiese cogido su querido Porsche.

-Ya hermano, relájate, encima de que te vengo a buscar.

-Con mi coche, ¿qué mérito tiene eso?

No dio tiempo a más conversación porque el escritor piso el acelerador y Yamato sufrió en sus carnes esa brusquedad.

-No la metas tan fuerte.- agarró la palanca de cambios.

Takeru quedó con la mirada perdida.

-Hace tanto tiempo que nadie me dice algo así.

Y Yamato lo miró asqueado.

-Necesitas una mujer.

El rubio menor volteó a ver al nuevo e inconsciente de momento papá y automáticamente sonrió.

-Te quiero hermanito.- le dijo, dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla que dejó a Ishida sin habla.

-Una mujer.- repitió, mientras se abrochaba, mirando de soslayo a Takeru con temor.

...

Definitivamente el mundo a su vuelta estaba extraño, más de lo habitual, lo confirmó con la nula conversación de su hermano durante el trayecto a casa, cuando de normal no había quien lo callase. Lo único que hacía era mirarle y sonreírle como diciendo "se algo que tú no sabes" y lo más sospechoso era que cada vez que Yamato le preguntaba algo de Sora y su bebé, se desentendía del tema con excusas absurdas como "¡has visto que semáforo más bonito!".

Pero nuevamente, la emoción que embriagaba a Ishida le impidió atar cabos a pesar de la nueva situación tan pintoresca que iba a vivir al llegar a casa, en donde todo estaba decorado y preparado para una gran fiesta, parecida a la que se vivió hace casi nueve meses con el cumpleaños de Aiko, sobretodo por la casi docena de niños que correteaban por el jardín sin descanso.

-Menuda bienvenida me habéis preparado, si solo he estado fuera quince días.- sonrió Ishida ilusionado por el detalle de sus amigos.

Al salir del coche, la buscó con la mirada, a su gordita que ya debería estar a punto de estallar, pero no la encontró, supuso que estaría dentro, quien sí fue a recibir a Gabumon como una exhalación fue Piyomon, que encima traía algo entre sus plumas.

-Mira nuestro hijo Gabu, es un Punimon como tú cuando eras un Punimon.- le comentó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y se puede decir que fue un flechazo para el digimon astronauta ver esa pequeña bolita roja, por fin sintió eso que su compañera llevaba tantos meses sintiendo, el instinto paternal, en este caso.

-Es precioso.- lo agarró enternecido, juntando su mejilla con la de él.

Menos mal que Yamato ni se enteró de la conversación de esos dos ni de la existencia del nuevo digi, porque ya estaba absorto en la rubita que corría a abrazarlo con efusividad.

-¡Papi has vuelto!.- exclamó Aiko, dejando que Yamato la cargase entre sus brazos.

-Claro que sí cielito.- contestó, empezando a andar hacia la entrada.- siento haberme retrasado unos días…

-No pasa nada papi.- le consoló de forma adorable, besándole con fuerza la mejilla y Yamato, con ese gesto se sintió por fin en casa.

-Eres un cielito.- frotó su nariz con la suya con mimo.- y dime, ¿has cuidado de mamá y de tu hermanito?

La niña afirmó con la cabeza eufórica.

-Es muy pequeñito y muy bonito y le quiero mucho.- dijo a todo correr gesticulando con los brazos cada palabra.

El astronauta no logró comprenderla con claridad, pero sí le enterneció esa devoción con la que hablaba de su "futuro" hermanito.

Al entrar en casa, depositó a su revoltosa hija en el suelo que salió corriendo hacia la cunita, aunque Yamato tampoco fue consciente de eso, ya que se había quedado perplejo contemplando todo su alrededor. Lo preciosa que estaba adornada la casa, la cantidad de comida que había y por supuesto todos sus amigos que no tardaron en saludarle, a cada cual más cariñoso y efusivo.

-Tendré que empezar a irme más a menudo.- balbuceó desconcertado por tan calurosa bienvenida.

Y sus sentidos ya no hicieron caso a su alrededor porque los concentró en la persona que más deseaba ver y aún no había visto: su amada esposa. Sonrió al descubrirla sentada tranquilamente en su sillón de relax, dio por hecho que estaría agotada de cargar su enorme barriga. Supo que ella le vio, por eso le extrañó que apartase la vista y que empezase a estrujar algo con las manos en señal de nerviosismo. Eso no le gustó.

Apurado, aceleró el paso para dirigirse a ella y el tiempo a su alrededor se detuvo, así como las conversaciones desparecieron quedando todos los invitados presos de esa escena. Era el momento esperado por todos, a parte de la gran porra de Taichi y Daisuke: ¿se desmayaría?, ¿se enfadaría?, ¿lloraría como un niño?, por ahora la que ganaba era la tercera opción.

Al verlo acercarse, la diseñadora cerró los ojos y mantuvo la respiración. Los apretó más al sentir como se arrodillaba ante ella para tenerla en frente y le tomaba las manos. Ya estaba preparada para los histéricos gritos reclamando su bebé, cuando escuchó todo lo contrario, su dulce voz.

-¿Qué pasa mi gordita?, ¿no saludas a tu marido?.- le susurró tiernamente, dándole un suave beso en los labios, sin reparar en lo fácil que había sido, es decir, que no había una enorme barriga por medio.

En ese momento Sora abrió los ojos y lo miró con confusión y también por supuesto con ese amor que le procesaba. Esos zafiros, eran los mismos con los que había soñado todas estas noches, apunto estaba de volver a hacer desaparecer la distancia que les separaba cuando Yamato se echó un poco para atrás, frunciendo el ceño.

-Conozco esa mirada.- dijo con sospechas.

-Yami.- le llamó agarrando su mano.- yo…

-Me estás ocultando algo.- dijo con firmeza, levantándose por completo.

El terror llegó a él, al imaginarse lo peor.

-¡No le habrá pasado algo a nuestro bebé!.- exclamó, llevando por inercia la mano al vientre de Sora, fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no había barriga.

-Algo sí… pero no malo.- tartamudeó la pelirroja, tratando de volverle a tomar la mano, pero no pudo, Ishida la había apartado abruptamente.

Estaba con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, como tratando de hacer encajar las piezas en su cabeza, en otras palabras, estaba alucinando como nunca. De pie, hizo un gesto con el dedo para que nadie hablase, y sí que le hicieron caso, por no hacer, los presentes ni respiraron. Seguidamente, rotó sobre sus pies un par de veces, miró a su alrededor como tratando de descubrir en sus caras que le ocultaban, como si no fuese suficiente evidente. Fueron los segundos más tensos de la historia, con todos a la expectativa de cada gesto de Ishida, cuya idea de que su bebé ya hubiese nacido no parecía una opción en su cabeza, pero entonces, el silencio sepulcral fue quebrado precisamente por un llanto, un llanto que a Yamato le pareció tremendamente familiar, como si su corazón lo reconociese desde siempre.

Al segundo, llevó la vista a donde procedía, percatándose al fin de esa cunita que adornaba el salón y que en teoría no pintaba nada ahí. Con paso decidido se acercó hasta ella y sin una muestra de vacilación se asomó.

Lo miró desconcertado durante unos segundos, como ese bebé tan parecido a su Sora lloraba y pataleaba apurado. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza tratando de analizar y comprender la situación. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, al mismo tiempo que su respiración se hacía más dificultosa, trató de decir algo pero no fue capaz, buscó con la mirada a alguien que le explicase que demonios hacía ese bebé en su salón, pero con lo único que se encontró fue con medias sonrisas confirmatorias y entonces lo volvió a mirar y sintió un pinchazo muy fuerte en su corazón. Ese canijo era el bulto que dejó en el vientre de su mujer hace unos días, o lo que era lo mismo, su bebé.

Su mente quedó en blanco, actuando el instinto y con delicadeza y mimo lo tomó entre sus brazos y fue mágico como el niño calló en el acto, reconociendo al hombre que le había dado la vida. Notó como una intensa ola de calor invadía su cuerpo, hasta su alma, como ese pequeño que a penas pesaba ya formaba parte de él, ya no podría vivir sin él.

Ni sabe por cuanto tiempo lo estuvo contemplando, meciéndolo de vez en cuando con un suave balanceo. Solo cuando vio que unas gotas habían empapado su jersecito azul fue consciente de que estaba llorando. Y sin tener en cuenta a toda la gente de su alrededor que se habían conmovido con él y compartían sus lágrimas, le besó la cabeza trasmitiéndole todo su amor y ternura.

Después, con cierta dificultad por la emoción, rió de felicidad y buscó a su esposa con la mirada.

-Tiene mis orejitas.- dijo, mientras Sora se llevaba la mano a la boca sin poder controlar la emoción. Luego regresó la vista a su hijo, ya andando hacia su mujer.- eres precioso. Eres perfecto.

Sora trató de limpiarse un poco las lágrimas y calmarse.

-Yama, lo siento.- acertó a decir.

Pero Ishida estaba en las nubes y ni escuchó sus palabras.

-Gracias, muchas gracias mi amor.- fue lo único que dijo, besándole con cariño en la sien.

Ya habría tiempo para ponerse al día y dar las explicaciones oportunas, porque ahora Yamato estaba como extasiado, sin pensar que de verdad se había perdido el nacimiento de su pequeño.

Tras el esperado momento padre-hijo la fiesta continuó su curso, y absolutamente nadie tuvo oportunidad de coger por primera vez al pequeño debido a que Yamato no dejó de cargarlo en ningún momento. Luego de un rato, por fin cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía por qué nombre llamarlo.

-¿Y el nombre?.- cuestionó, mirando a su mujer.

Ella bajó la vista apurada y Yamato se temió lo pero al ver tomando la palabra al extravagante de Taichi.

-Bueno Yama-kun, como no estabas teníamos que llamarlo de alguna forma así que te presento a… Taichi Ishida.

Del mareo que sintió a punto estuvo de caer al suelo con hijo y todo en brazos, así que Sora decidió no seguir con la broma ni antes de empezarla por su parte.

-Era broma amor.- dijo, mientras el moreno se carcajeaba satisfecho por la cara de pánico que parecía que se había quedado de por vida en el rostro de su amigo.- ¿cómo le iba a poner nombre sin ti?

Ishida dibujó una tímida sonrisa, para después volver a mirar a su bebé, el cual también le miraba atentamente desde su regazo. Lo miró por unos instantes en los que de alguna forma se comunicó con él, encontrando en ese momento el nombre perfecto para su benjamín.

-Yuujou.- dijo con decisión.

Sora se sorprendió, pero sonrió. Le agradaba ese nombre.

-Tú serás Yuujou, como mi emblema, para que con solo oír tu nombre, el mundo entero sepa de quien eres hijo.- comentó con gran orgullo en sus palabras. Después observó a Sora con carita de niño bueno.- siempre que a tu madre le guste.

-Tiene mis ojos, veo justo que tenga el nombre de tu emblema.- dijo con diversión, apoyándose un poco en el brazo de su esposo para contemplar a su hijo y sentir lo que había sentido Yamato en ese momento, que ese niño no podía tener otro nombre más que ese.- es perfecto, Yuujou Ishida, por fin tienes nombre.

Y así fue como cinco días después de nacer, dejó de ser bebé Ishida para convertirse para orgullo de sus padres en Yuujou Ishida, el hijo del astronauta.

...

-Mi amor, no fue culpa mía, le dio por salir, no pude hacer nada… pero mira que bonito, bebé, saluda a papi que está en el espacio…- hablaba Sora desde la cama del hospital, mostrando au recién nacido.

Al oír entrar a su mujer en la habitación, Yamato apagó la grabación y con las manos en la cara se dejó caer contra la cama.

La fiesta ya había acabado y el astronauta poco a poco había ido asumiendo la realidad, en la que, había conocido a su esperado campeón a los cinco días de haber nacido, perdiéndose así ese mágico momento. Sora supo al momento lo que le pasaba a su esposo y tomó asiento a su lado.

-No te martirices, por favor.- le acarició, sintiéndose culpable.

Yamato resopló mientras se incorporaba.

-Sora me lo he perdido, me he perdido su nacimiento. El día que mi hijo me pregunté: "¿papá que hiciste el día en que nací?", yo le tendré que responder que estaba con un ruso, un alemán y un americano haciendo experimentos inútiles por el ciberespacio… ¡suena a chiste!.- se desesperó furioso.

Sentía que jamás se iba a perdonar esto.

Sora apoyó la frente en su hombro, tratando de sosegarlo.

-Amor, eres astronauta, tu hijo lo entenderá y estará orgulloso de ti.- Yamato bufó.- además, si te consuela, aunque hubieses estado, no le hubiese visto nacer.- explicó, mientras se levantaba un poco el camisón, dejando visible sus puntos de sutura.

Eso le hizo a Yamato sentirse más despreciable todavía.

-¿Hubo complicaciones?, mierda, yo debería haber estado a tu lado… esto no debería haber pasado así…

Y antes de empezase a construir una maquina del tiempo para subsanar toda esta cadena de desdichas, el bebé lloró, alarmando a Yamato que no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar llantos de bebé en esa casa y haciendo sonreír a Sora, que ya se tumbaba en la cama agotada.

-Levántate tú todas las noches y estamos en paz.

Esas divertidas palabras reconfortaron un poco a Yamato, era lo que más amaba de Sora, su capacidad de hacer que todo lo que atormentaba su alma se esfumase.

-¿Y como le doy de comer?

-Lo enganchas a rita cuando esté dormida.- suspiró la mujer con relajación, provocando una carcajada a su esposo.

Era feliz y lo mejor era que sería la primera noche en mucho tiempo que dormiría con calma, paz y tranquilidad, y todo por ese rubio que yacería a su lado, velando su sueño.

Cuando Yamato entró en la habitación del bebé, la escena que se encontró le enterneció de sobremanera. Su hijo llorando y su niñita intentándose asomar a la cuna, tratando de consolarlo. Dándole una caricia en la cabeza cuando pasaba a su lado, tomó a su hijo en brazos.

-¿Por qué llora papi?, ¿está malito?

-No.- rió Ishida por la inocencia de esas palabras.- llora porque es pequeñito y no sabe comunicarse de otra forma.- explicó mientras lo arrullaba.

-Pobrecito, ¿Cómo vamos a saber lo que quiere si no sabe hablar, solo llorar?.- preguntó la niña como si fuese un asunto de vida o muerte.

-Bueno, lo adivinaremos, no te preocupes.- tranquilizó el padre.

Su hijo ya estaba más calmado e iba a depositarlo de nuevo en la cuna, pero en el último momento se detuvo. Simplemente le daba pena dejarlo ahí solito.

-Cielito, ¿quieres dormir con tu hermanito?

-¡Sí!.- gritó con euforia, alzando los brazos.

-Bien, pues ve al cuarto de papá y mamá.

Haciendo gala de su rapidez, la niña fue vista y no vista y padre e hijo volvieron a quedar en absoluta soledad.

-Mi campeón, ¿tú me perdonas, verdad?, te prometo que no te voy a volver a fallar nunca más, te voy a cuidar siempre y siempre vas a poder contar conmigo.- finalizó, sintiendo que otra vez se humedecían sus ojos.

Era un sentimiento inexplicable el que le invadía cuando lo tenía en brazos. Por fin todo lo que siempre había soñado se hacía realidad, su esperada y amada familia crecía, acabando ya por siempre con la soledad que alguna vez invadió su corazón.

Sin más, avanzó a su habitación.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó Sora con resignación al verlo entrar, mientras sus manos jugaban con las de Aiko, que ya estaba sobre la cama.

-Me da penita que duerma solo.- justificó Ishida, que traía consigo al nuevo miembro de la familia.

-No puede dormir con nosotros, ¿y si le aplastas por la noche?.- cuestionó Sora con preocupación.

-Estaré toda la moche en vela contemplados.- aseguró, mientras lo dejaba con delicadeza sobre la cama.

Takenouchi no tuvo más que decir, aparte de porque estaba segura de que no lo convencería de lo contrario, también sabía que en verdad su marido estaría toda la noche sin dormir, velando por el bienestar de su familia. Ya cerraba los ojos nuevamente, pero Yamato la volvió a perturbar.

-Además, aún tenemos que hacer algo.

Observó y sonrió al momento por ver que estaba colocando la dichosa cámara con la que al igual que hiciesen con su primogénita habían ido dedicándole unas palabras en cada mes de embarazo.

Con Aiko sentada entre sus padres saludando con felicidad y Yuujou en brazos de su orgulloso padre, la cámara grabó esta última toma.

-Hola campeón…- saludó Yamato.

-Hola cariño.- hizo lo propio Sora.

-Hola hermanito.- dijo Aiko, al bebé que estaba a su lado.

-Este eres tú.- enseñó el hombre al pequeño bebé.- como ves eres un niño perfecto y tan guapo como tu mamá.

-Te llamas Yuujou, es un nombre muy especial para nosotros porque se trata de la característica representativa de tu papá, la amistad y es el sentimiento que nos unió a nosotros cuando nos conocimos.- explicó Sora.

-De esa amistad, nació el amor y de ese amor… bueno, después de muchos años nacisteis tu hermanita Aiko y tú.- comentó el padre.

-Te quiero mucho, eres muy bonito y te voy a cuidar sieeeempre.- dijo con firmeza la pequeña rubia.

-Me ha encantado tenerte durante casi nueve meses en mi barriguita y compartir estos momentos contigo, pero ahora que ya has nacido, por fin podremos hablarte a la cara y tú por fin podrás escucharnos y entender lo que sucede.- prosiguió Takenouchi emocionada. No podía creer que este proceso ya hubiese finalizado.

Parecía mentira que ya hubiesen pasado nueve meses.

-Solo queríamos decirte que te amamos con nuestro corazón, eres nuestra felicidad y esperamos ser los padres que te mereces.- apuntó Ishida con la voz quebrada. No esperaba tener que hacer esto tan pronto.

Sora y Yamato se miraron con complicidad y sobre todo ese amor y devoción, la mujer acarició dulcemente a su primogénita, mientras el padre, movía la manita de su hijo, la cual se había enganchado a su dedo como si fuese un salvavidas, mientras los tres decían a una voz:

-¡Bienvenido al mundo Yuujou Ishida Takenouchi!

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: acabó este colosal capítulo!, bueno ya advertí que sería diferente al del nacimiento de Aiko, solo me inspiré en él para darle el mismo final jeje. No sé si quedó tan emotivo como merecía o bonito, gracioso o… no sé, pero fue lo que salió y supongo que así es como debía ser. Desde enero que lo empecé ya era hora que le prestase un poco de atención y ya necesitaba terminarlo porque sino tenía la sensación de que se quedaría ahí aparcado de por vida, así que, aunque algunas cosas no fueron como esperaba, me alegro de haberlo terminado y me gustó mucho escribirlo. Le puse también todo mi corazón, que es lo que cuenta.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea un poco, o entretenido o las dos y por mi parte, espero no tener tanto tiempo este fic abandonado porque sin duda es de los que más disfruto escribiendo.

Gracias por leer, un saludo, hasta pronto!, **soratolove/sorato4ever**

Publicado: 9/09/2011**  
**


	16. La chica

Elementos a tener en cuenta antes de leer este fic:

Aparece un personaje de mi fic "El significado de San Valentín", que si bien no hace demasiada falta leerlo para entender este, no estaría de más. No obstante os haré un breve resumen de quien es este personaje:

_Un San Valentín Sora y Yama están peleados… ¿por qué?, preguntárselo a la autora que aún no se le ha ocurrido, en cualquier caso, mientras Sora está en Tokio lloriqueando, Yamato está en USA, lloriqueando también, ahí se encuentra con una chica de la calle (sí, prostituta), a la cual recoge solo por el hecho de que es parecida a su Sora y siente una conexión con ella muy fuerte. Evidentemente que no pasa nada, porque mi Yama es un marido ejemplar y todo eso, pero gracias a ella, que le ayuda a ver las cosas con claridad y le anima a recuperar su amor, vuelve con su Sora y felices para siempre… blablabla. No obstante, antes de irse, le dice que si algún día necesita ayuda le busque (o algo así, ni lo recuerdo, ni me apetece mirarlo), puede, que ese día haya llegado… chananana…_

Ahora que ya estáis en antecedentes, diré a quien se debe este fic y por lo tanto a quien se lo dedico, que no es otra que a la escritora de esta misma página **Amai do**, ya que fue ella la que me sugirió que podría rescatar a este personaje y la que lo bautizó. ¡Gracias!

Bueno esto ha salido, espero que te guste, que os guste a todos.

¡Por cierto, por cierto, por cierto!, ¡que se me olvidada!, ya de paso este fic festeja mi… (redoble de tambores) **¡TERCER aniversario en esta página!**… como pasa el tiempo, parece que fue ayer cuando subí mi primer fic, que nostalgia, ay (suspiro de "nos hacemos mayores, pero seguimos escribiendo fics XD")

.

* * *

**Capítulo 16:**

**LA CHICA**

Leyó la dirección de ese viejo papel y alzó la cabeza para leer el cartel anunciador de la parada y comprobar que por fin había llegado a ese lugar del que solo había oído hablar "Odaiba".

Miró a al niño de rubios cabellos que descansaba a su lado y lo movió ligeramente con ese toque maternal.

-Cariño despierta, ya hemos llegado.

El pequeño de diez años abrió lentamente sus ojos azulados, observando su alrededor con confusión. Cuando fue comprendiendo que por fin su largo viaje había finalizado, una sonrisa de ilusión se adueñó de su rostro. No era para menos, hoy era el día que iba a conocer a la persona que había esperado toda su vida.

...

Se encontraba en ese placentero límite entre sueño y realidad, en ese momento donde su mente ya era consciente de que estaba en la cama y un nuevo día amanecía, pero su cuerpo todavía no estaba preparado para afrontarlo.

Solo necesitaba unos minutos más, incluso con unos segundos sería feliz. Suspiró sin llegar a abrir los ojos agarrando fuertemente la almohada para acomodarse. Apenas duró unas milésimas en esa posición, porque sabiendo lo que tenía a su lado, no se conformaría con la almohada. Se volteó alzando el brazo para atraparla, sin embargo cayó contra el colchón sin llegar a sentir su piel. Palpó como buscándola, hasta que su mano llegó al bordillo de la cama y fue consciente de que no estaba. En ese momento, abrió los ojos.

Le costó un poco debido a que la habitación estaba inundada por la luz de su gran terraza. Bostezó un par de veces, se talló sus ojos lagrimosos y frunció el ceño en el acto.

No estaba y no le gustaba que no estuviese, odiaba despertarse sin que ella estuviese.

Alzó la cabeza y agudizó el oído. Tampoco estaba en el baño. Levantó el tronco e inspeccionó su alrededor. Su ropa de cama ya estaba ahí, por lo que estaba levantada. Se había levantado sin despertarle, con lo mucho que sabía Sora que uno de los mayores placeres del universo para él era despertarse en la cama un día que podía vaguear, como era el día de hoy, y juguetear con su mujer por tiempo indefinido.

No le gustó que le privase de eso.

Cada vez más furioso salió de entre las sábanas y sin reparar en nada más fue directo al piso de abajo, en busca de una explicación por este inaceptable abandono conyugal.

Sus pies descalzos retumbaron por las escaleras, por el salón y finalmente llegaron a la cocina y justo al entrar ahí, la furia de Ishida se diluyó como azúcar en un café, como para no, era una imagen demasiado adorable la que estaba contemplando como para enfadarse por una causa sumamente egoísta, como era tener a su esposa a su disposición en la cama hasta que él se dignase a levantarse.

Sonrió automáticamente al cruzar su mirada con la de Sora, que le devolvió la sonrisa en muestra de saludo, mientras continuaba intentado dar de comer a su bebé de seis meses.

Sentada en su sillita, una pequeña rubia se volteó lo justo para ver a su papá y alzó los brazos.

-¡Papi!

Y Yamato Ishida se sintió el hombre más feliz del universo.

-Buenos días cielito.- correspondió, todavía un poco somnoliento, mientras caminaba hacia ella, la tomaba en brazos y se sentaba él en la silla, con ella en las rodillas.- buenos días a todos.- añadió.

Los digimons se limitaron a hacer un medio gruñido como saludo, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de dar de comer al pequeño Punimon, Aiko se acomodó en sus rodillas y prosiguió dando de comer también a su querido Nyokimon, y Sora se limitó a felicitar orgullosa a su pequeño cuando le consiguió meter a traición, una cucharada de papilla.

Hacía poco que a la variada dieta de Yuujou de leche y más leche le habían añadido las papillas y parecía que aún no le hacían demasiada ilusión.

Takenouchi se desesperó, porque casi toda la cucharada le chorreó por la barbilla hasta el babero.

-Que voy a hacer contigo, cariño.- se lamentó, tomando en brazos a su niño y colocándolo en su regazo para poder limpiarlo y ver si en esta nueva posición, conseguía darle de comer algo más.

Yamato observó la escena conmovido. No había duda de que este era su momento favorito del día. Era un regalo poder disfrutar de su linda familia cada segundo, y por su pereza, se había perdido casi toda la mañana junto a ellos.

-Sora, ¿por qué no me despertaste?.- reclamó, mientras se servía un poco de leche.

-Es que estabas dormidito tan mono que me dio pena.

-Ya…- lo aceptó no muy convencido, observando como la nueva cucharada acababa otra vez en el babero y lo mejor era que Yuujou rompía a llorar desesperado.- ¿quieres que lo intente yo?

Sora lo miró con incredulidad, deslizando el plato de papilla hacia Yamato, mientras arrullaba al nene tratando de calmarlo.

-Venga campeón, que papá te va a dar de comer muy bien.- anunció Ishida tiernamente, orillando a su hija a una de sus rodillas, para dejar sitio a su pequeño.

Cuando la diseñadora logró apaciguar al bebé se levantó para entregárselo a su marido, sin embargo, no pudo llegar a hacerlo debido a que el niño se agarró fuertemente a su pelo.

-Cariño, suelta, que papi te va a dar de comer.- habló Sora, intentado desenmarañar sus deditos de su cabello, pero fue imposible, porque no solo se agarraba cada vez más fuere, sino que hundió la cabeza en su pecho y empezó a llorar con mayor intensidad.

El pequeñín de la casa no deseaba soltarse de su mamá.

A Sora no le quedó más remedio que suspirar y balancearlo de nuevo para sosegarlo, aunque no le pasó desapercibida la expresión que se le quedó a Yamato en el rostro.

Era de decepción, rechazo y dolor, y ella se sintió culpable por eso.

Digamos que en una de las cosas que menos se parecían Aiko y Yuujou era en su relación con su padre, así como la niña desde siempre había sentido adoración por este, el niño no había congeniado tan bien con su progenitor. Cuando estaba entre los brazos de Yamato en seguida se apuraba y reclamaba la presencia de su madre. Sentía un rechazo que nadie lograba entender, y que por supuesto cada vez deprimía y entristecía más al rubio.

-No me quiere Sora, sabe que soy un fracaso de padre y por eso me evita.

-No digas eso cielo.- consoló la pelirroja, depositando al bebé en la sillita.

-Sí papi.- ayudó Aiko, alzando la cabeza para mirarle.- mi hermanito sí te quiere, lo que pasa que le da miedo tu voz que es muy gravota.- terminó, agravando su voz y dibujando una tímida sonrisa en su padre.

-¿Tú crees?.- preguntó, acariciándole el mofletito.

La pequeña asintió con determinación.

-Claro papi, a Yuujou le gustan los ositos que hablan muy suavito, ¿a qué sí hermanito?.- preguntó con su dulce voz.

El niño removió la mano señalándola y emitió sonidos de conformidad.

El astronauta clavó su intensa mirada en su bebé, que quedó unos segundos paralizado, como hipnotizado por la profundidad de sus ojos celestes. Luego sonrió y suavizó su voz todo lo posible.

-¿Quieres a papi mi campeón?

Al pequeño le costó reaccionar, hasta que se llevó la mano a la boca y empezó a succionarla, buscando con la mirada a su madre. Y Yamato, decepcionado por este nuevo fracaso, dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa.

Sintió la mano de su esposa adentrándose por sus cabellos y hasta sus labios posándose en su nuca.

-Mi amor, dale tiempo.- susurró.

Ishida alzó mínimamente la cabeza y suspiró. Si su esposa lo decía tendría que ser así, al fin y al cabo, se trataba de su hijo, algún día se tendría que dar cuenta que el hombre alto, rubio y con voz gravota era su padre y le empezaría a querer, o por lo menos, a demostrarle que le quería.

Al escuchar la siempre inocente risa de su primogénita, el rubio recuperó un poco los ánimos.

-A Gabu y Piyo sí que se les da bien ser papás.- explicó, señalando a los monstruos, que en ese momento enrojecieron.

No era para menos, ya que en ese instante Gabumon le estaba sacando el gas al pequeño Punimon mientras Piyomon le cantaba una nana.

Esa simple acción fue una nueva jarra de agua fría para Ishida, ¡hasta Gabumon era mejor padre que él y su Punimon no le temía!

Seguidamente, Aiko desvió la vista al pequeño Nyokimon.

-¿Contigo también fueron buenos papis?

El digimon cerró los ojos y dio unos saltitos de felicidad.

-¡Que bien!.- aplaudió Aiko con entusiasmo.

Pero el digimon siguió saltando cada vez con más fuerza y a mayor velocidad, cosa que empezó a inquietar a la pequeña.

-¿Nyokimon?

Ahora no solo saltaba, también tenía como espasmos.

-¡Está malito!.- gritó aterrorizada alertando a sus padres.

Los esposos, así como los digitales pusieron atención en ese pequeño digimon. Entonces, su cuerpo comenzó a emitir una potente luz.

Con cierto apuro, la niña lo tomó entre sus manitas y pudo percibir como salía de su cuerpo una onda de energía que le hizo caer para atrás, con tanta potencia, que Yamato también cayó de su silla contra el suelo.

-¡Yamato!.- exclamó Takenouchi con preocupación.

Ishida removió un poco la cabeza dejando salir algún que otro quejido, sentada en su abdomen como si no hubiese pasado nada se mantenía Aiko que no podía dejar de mirar lo que ahora tenía entre sus manos.

-Aiko.- escuchó su voz por primera vez.

Tanto su madre como los digimons se asomaron para contemplarlo, dibujando al momento en sus rostros sonrisas de orgullo y felicidad.

-¿Yokomon?.- preguntó la rubia anonada viendo ese cuerpecito rosa, esas minúsculas patitas y ese pelo tan floreado.

-¡Sí!.- asintió el recién aparecido digimon, balanceándose con felicidad.- ¡te quiero Aiko!

-¡Has digievolucionado!.- se puso de pie la nena, todavía encima de su padre.

Yamato agonizó al notar como el hígado le salía por la espalda, y lo peor era que la eufórica niña empezó a saltar por su barriga sin ningún miramiento.

-¡Tengo un Yokomon!, ¡Yokomon!.- exclamaba, abrazando al digimoncito y rotando sobre sí misma.- mira papi, un Yokomon.- le enseñó, poniéndoselo prácticamente en la cara.

El digimon, que acababa de desayunar y eso se notaba, le echó un eructo y seguidamente le defecó sobre el pecho.

Y el pobre astronauta no tuvo fuerzas ni para asquearse por lo sucedido.

-Has cagado a papi, eso no está bien.- medio regañó la niña, sin mostrarse demasiado convincente.

-Lo siento.- bajó las orejitas el digimon.

Sin embargo la sonrisa de ilusión de Aiko ya volvía a invadir su rostro.

-Venga, vamos a enseñarte a mi hermanito.- anunció, bajando de su padre y privándole por fin de este suplicio.

Sintió el trote de su primogénita como si una manada de elefantes se cebase con su estómago. Gimió y se retorció de dolor, preguntándose por qué demonios se había levantado hoy de la cama. Encontró la respuesta en forma de dos hermosos rubís que le miraban con adoración. Por ella, valía la pena ser rechazado, pisoteado, eructado o incluso cagado.

La miró de forma desvalida, ella sonrió, pasó una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo para quedar encima de él y le tendió ambas manos.

El astronauta le devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa y correspondió su agarre.

-Arriba.- dijo ella con esfuerzo.

Él se levantó y el zurullo rosado se resbaló por su camiseta hasta el suelo. Ambos miraron eso con desagrado, sobre todo Sora, que no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la nariz.

-Cielo, ¿qué tal si te duchas mientras yo recojo esto?.- propuso, dando unos pasos atrás.

Por primera vez en su vida podía decir que su amado marido apestaba.

-Es buena idea.- asintió el rubio. No obstante, su mirada quedó presa de su sexy mujer. Esa mañana no habían podido juguetear en la cama, así que, ¿por qué no en las duchas?.- ¿quieres venir?.- sugirió en todo seductor.

Sora rió con incredulidad, pero lo que más le alucinó era que incluso con trozos de excremento en su camiseta y desprendiendo ese desagradable olor, su Yamato seguía teniendo esa capacidad de seducirla y que esa propuesta sonase irrechazable.

No obstante, un fuerte lloro libró a Sora de tener que tomar cualquier tipo de decisión.

-Yokomon has hecho llorar a mi hermanito, eso no está bien.- escucharon la nueva regañina de Aiko.

Los esposos se comunicaron con la mirada.

-Pídemelo dentro de quince años, amor.- sugirió Sora con diversión.

Hasta entonces por lo menos, iban a estar presos de sus fieras y Yamato lo entendió y también lo aceptó.

-Bien…

-Espera.- interceptó Sora antes de que se fuera. Acto seguido le quitó la camisa cuidadosamente, aunque antes de que su marido se hiciese ilusiones, se explicó.- no quiero que me llenes el baño de mierda digital.- dijo, agarrando la prenda de una esquina asqueada.

Resumiendo, esto era una mañana rutinaria en el feliz hogar de los Ishida, lo que nunca se imaginaron era que ese día tendrían una visita que haría tambalear los cimientos de la familia.

...

Yuujou ya estaba apalancado en su parquecito infantil, custodiado como casi siempre por Aiko que jugaba sin descanso con su recién digievolucionado compañero. Piyomon y Gabumon hacían su compleja labor de vaguear y vegetar en el sofá viendo documentales de animalitos, y mientras Yamato se desperezaba y quitaba lo excrementos de digimon con la fría agua de la ducha, Sora, fregona en mano, dejaba como los chorros del oro la cocina, fue entonces, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-Piyo, ¿vas tú?.- preguntó con optimismo. Evidentemente que no hubo contestación.

La mujer bufó molesta y el timbre volvió a sonar.

-¡Ya va!.- anunció, mientras se quitaba los guantes de fregar.

Al pasar por el salón echó una mirada mortal a los digimons, que encima tuvieron la cara de hacerse los dormidos, masculló alguna que otra maldición y llegó al vestíbulo.

Una joven que miraba los alrededores de la casa un tanto absorta, acompañada de un niño de unos diez años de edad eran las inesperadas visitas.

Sora arrugó el entrecejo un poco para ver si les conocía y verdaderamente la chica sí le resultó familiar, ya que guardaba un parecido asombroso con ella.

Su cabello era más largo y voluminoso, pero del mismo tono, sus ojos también eran semejantes, aunque sin el brillo característico de los de la portadora del amor. Era un poco más alta y con las facciones más agudizadas, esas eran sus mayores diferencias.

Tras el pequeño asombro inicial y viendo que la mujer parecía más perdida que ella, Sora habló:

-¿Qué desea?

Ella dio un respingo, claramente nerviosa.

-Eh…- comenzó, tomando con fuerza la mano del niño que la acompañaba y llevándosela hasta el vientre.- eh… ¿vive aquí Yamato Ishida?

Le extrañó y también le incomodó un poco que preguntase por su marido, pero ante todo, era una persona educada.

-Sí.- dijo observando a la pareja con desconfianza.

La muchacha sonrió e hizo ademán de pasar, no obstante no pudo hacerlo debido a que Sora no se había movido ni un milímetro, al darse cuenta de eso, se hizo a un lado.

-Claro, pasad.- los invitó, todavía con cierto recelo.

Les guió al salón y como buena anfitriona hasta les ofreció algo para picar.

El niño tomó asiento junto a su madre mirando esa enorme casa anonadado y cada vez con una sonrisa de mayor ilusión. La joven se limitó a sonreír con ternura a los dos niños que jugaban en un rincón con sus digimons y que la miraban atentamente como si fuese un marciano.

-Ahora le aviso.- dijo Sora, mientras le tendía un café a la adulta y le ofrecía un batido al niño.

-Gracias.- bajó la vista la mujer, un tanto agobiada.

Sora se perdió por las escaleras y ese fue el momento para que se inaugurase el concurso de risas nerviosas entre los invitados y los dos digimons que tenía enfrente examinándoles de arriba abajo.

-Bonita casa.- desvió la vista como tratando de pasar desapercibida.

-¿Tienes compañero digimon?.- preguntó Gabumon sin más rodeos.

La mujer tragó saliva y negó, señalando con una sonrisa al niño.

-Él sí.

-Es un Gabumon, como tú.- explicó con orgullo y mirando atentamente a ese digimon con emoción.

-Igual le conozco.- dijo el compañero de Yamato para hacerse el interesante.- ¿suele ir a la aldea Yokomon?.- el niño negó.- ¿y al lago Seadramon?.- nueva negativa.- ¿a la ciudad de los Gotsumons?

-No.- dijo divertido, por el gesto pensativo tan gracioso del digimon.

Gabumon se encogió de hombros y miró a Piyomon.

-Entonces no le conozco.

-Te digo muchas veces que tenemos que ampliar nuestros círculos sociales en el Digimundo y nunca me haces caso.- regañó Piyomon.

El digimon astronauta se levantó, quejándose estruendosamente, todo hacía indicar que le iba a caer un sermón de su amiga que acabaría con el típico….

-¡Nunca me sacas a ningún lado!, ¡eres un rancio y un aburrido!.- se escuchó a la desesperada ave que ya iba escaleras arriba siguiendo a su compañero.

Pese a su notable inquietud y nerviosismo, esa mini discusión hizo que la recién llegada, junto con su hijo, estallasen a carcajadas. Volvió a recomponerse cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía a una adorable niña de cuatro años con un digimon en brazos mirándola con atención.

-Ho..

-¿Quién eres?.- interrumpió el saludo la rubia, ladeando la cabeza para ver si así la reconocía.

-Eh… uh… una amiga.- balbuceó con apuro.

La niña arqueó una ceja como examinándola y ver si pasaba su prueba. Realmente, pese a su inocencia infantil, la mirada penetrante de esa niña era igual de intimidatoria o más que la de Yamato y a la joven por lo menos la intimidó, tanto, que fue incapaz de mantenérsela.

Entonces otros ojos, estos verdes y para nada humanos, se posaron a milímetros de su cara.

-Este Yokomon, ¿te gusta Yokomon?.- presentó Aiko con alegría.

La mujer echó un poquito la cabeza para atrás para ver a ese digimon por completo, como le sonreía encantado.

-Muy bonito.- manifestó con voz temblorosa.

Suspiró aterrada y negó, pensando que esto de venir aquí había sido un gran error.

...

Cerró el grifo, agitó sus cabellos mojados y llevó la mano hasta el colgador en busca de su toalla. No la encontró y eso le extrañó hasta que al mirar vio que alguien se la estaba tendiendo.

-Waa… ¿ya han pasado quince años?.- preguntó con diversión, aceptándola.

Sin embargo Takenouchi no le siguió la broma. Estaba bastante seria y eso preocupó a Ishida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que tienes visita, venga vístete.- dijo contundentemente.

Yamato trató de hacer memoria para saber a quien podría esperar, pero no logró recordar si había quedado con alguien o no. Finalmente se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

-¿Quién es, que te ha puesto de tan mal humor?.- preguntó con diversión, mientras se secaba.- espera no me lo digas, es mi padre y se ha puesto a fumar en el salón, ¿eh?.- cuestionó, recordando lo furiosa que se ponía su esposa con su suegro cuando no respetaba su espacio sin humos, es decir, su hogar.

-No, no sé quien es, pero parece ser que te conoce, así que cuanto antes bajes y me la presentes mejor.- respondió la mujer, ya dándose la vuelta y dejando a Yamato perplejo y también con una creciente curiosidad.

Respiró con fuerza antes de regresar al salón, intentando calmarse y lo peor es que no entendía porque estaba tan a la defensiva con esa extraña. Tal vez fuese intuición, o que no se esperaba que Yamato tuviese amigas que ella no conocía y que se pareciesen tanto físicamente, pero la cuestión era que esta visita no le daba ninguna confianza.

Demasiadas veces había tenido que lidiar con chicas que acosaban a su novio, luego marido e intentaban boicotear su relación, quizá por todas esas malas experiencias, Sora ya no confiaba en ninguna mujer que no conociese.

Pese a todo, trató de dibujar una amable sonrisa, ya que podía ser que esa chica no tuviese mala intención y estuviese pagando las malas experiencias que las fans de Yamato causaron y traumaron a Sora en el pasado.

Sin embargo, nada más ver a esa mujer hablando amigablemente con su hija su sonrisa desapareció, regresando otra vez el sentimiento de rechazo. Una especie de alarma femenina de protección y posesión se estaba encendiendo.

-Ahora baja.- anunció fuertemente, para que esa mujer le prestase atención.

Luego tomó de la mano a su hija, alejándola un poco.

-Cariño, ve a jugar con tu hermanito, ¿vale?

La niña asintió, no sin antes sonreír a sus nuevos amigos.

-Hasta luego Matt.- dijo adiós con la manita al niño.

-Es Matthew.- corrigió él, algo molesto.

Por supuesto que a Takenouchi no le pasó desapercibido ese nombre, que unido al acento con el que hablaban, le dio una posible y lógica resolución.

-¿Estudiaste con Yamato?.- cuestionó esperanzada.

No había duda de que eran americanos, por lo que podría ser una conocida de cuando estuvo estudiando ahí.

La mujer bajó la vista algo avergonzada.

-No exactamente.

No hubo tiempo para más, Sora enfocó hacia las escaleras al escuchar el trote de su esposo, la mujer que tenía enfrente se agarró con fuerza a su falda y el niño, cada vez más emocionado, giró la cara para verlo cuanto antes.

Entró a la expectativa y lo primero que hizo fue poner una mueca de extrañeza por lo que se encontró: una mujer mirando al suelo que parecía que se iba a desaparecer por él y un niño que se levantó del sofá mirándolo con ansía y excitación.

-¿Eh?.- soltó el rubio estudiando a esas dos personas, hasta que la mujer por fin levantó la cabeza, sus ojos chocaron y Yamato la reconoció al instante.

-¡Sara!.- exclamó con asombro y empezando a dibujar una sonrisa.- ¿eses tú, verdad?.- cuestionó incrédulo, acercándose más a ella.

La mujer apenas hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, que provocó que Yamato diese un eufórico grito, cosa que desconcertó de sobremanera a su esposa.

Iba a saludarla, Sora a carraspear para que su marido la tuviese en cuenta, cuando entonces, el niño rompió a llorar, saltó sobre aquel hombre y dijo lo que nadie en esa sala esperaba escuchar.

-¡Papá!

Esa simple palabra atravesó el pecho de la diseñadora dejándola descompuesta, totalmente en shock. ¿Cómo era posible que esto estuviese pasando? Sintió un leve mareo, pero no llegó a perder el conocimiento, miró unos instantes a ese niño, pareciéndole que de verdad era un calco a Yamato y solo tuvo que alzar un poco más la vista para encontrarse con su marido.

Él estaba de piedra, dejándose abrazar por ese niño y lo más doloroso para Sora fue que no la buscó a ella con la mirada, sino a la otra mujer. Ishida buscó una explicación que Sara no le dio, ya que era incapaz de mirarlo a la cara. Pestañeó un par de veces para ver si así despertaba y lo que le hizo despertar fue el paso firme con el que su mujer pasó a su lado, totalmente destrozada.

Trató de decir algo, pero las palabras no le salieron, miró unos instantes a ese niño y otra vez a su madre, hasta que fue consciente de que la única persona que le importaba ahí era la que había desaparecido, a la que acababan de herir de una forma atroz.

Agitó la cabeza y despegó a ese niño de muy malas maneras, para sin reparar siquiera en la madre, salir corriendo tras Sora.

...

El corazón le latía más violentamente que nunca, tanto, que antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta, tuvo la necesidad de llevarse la mano al pecho para tratar de calmarlo. Tenía miedo a entrar, no porque fuese culpable, sabía que era imposible, sino por lo que se iba a encontrar. La persona que más amaba iba a estar más destrozada que nunca, pero, ¿y si no le creía?, ¿y si esto era el fin? Negó, no lo permitiría, no dejaría que una mentira le arrebatase a su familia.

Entró con cierta prudencia, sin duda esto era lo más difícil que iba a hacer en su vida.

Ella estaba de espaldas, sentada sobre la cama y con las manos en la cara, llorando desconsolada.

Intentando ser sigiloso para no perturbarla más de la cuenta, Ishida se acercó.

-Te juro que no es verdad.

La respuesta de la pelirroja fue incrementar el llanto y Yamato pensó que no lo podría aguantar más, que rompería a llorar con ella.

Se agachó para estar a su altura y la tocó levemente del hombro, ella lo rechazó revolviéndose y el astronauta se desesperó.

-Sora por favor, estoy más alucinado que tú, pero tienes que creerme, ese niño no es mío porque nunca he estado con esa mujer. Tú eres la única mujer con la que he estado, lo sabes.

La diseñadora hizo un gesto con la mano para que callase y dio su resultado.

Había dejado de llorar, por lo menos de una forma tan vehemente. Todavía lagrimeaba un poco, pero lo podía controlar. No quiso mirar a su esposo, porque tenía miedo que al penetrar en sus ojos encontrase una mentira. Respiró profundamente tratando de relejarse y de recuperar la compostura, intentando lograr que esta desolación que había invadido su corazón desapareciese. Esperando que Yamato le diese una explicación convincente y toda esta locura acabase, que su vida volviese a como era hace unas horas, que su marido siguiese siendo la persona en la que más confiaba del mundo.

-¿Qué está pasando Yamato?, ¿quién es?.- preguntó tratando de sonar entera.- pero por favor, no me mientas.

-No te miento.- apresuró a decir Ishida, colocándose delante suya y agarrándole las manos.

Pero eso no le bastó, porque debía mirarla a los ojos, para que ella misma se diese cuenta de que hablaba con el corazón. Le alzó tímidamente el mentón y por fin pudo mirarla directamente a los ojos, sintiéndose el hombre más despreciable del mundo por verlos todavía llorosos e hinchados. Fuese culpa suya o no, se sentía responsable de ese dolor.

-Mi amor, te digo la verdad, jamás me he acostado con esa chica, por lo que esto es absurdo.

Parecía sincero, por lo menos, esa era la misma mirada con la que le decía que la amaba. Sora sentía que esa mirada era incapaz de engañarla.

-Entonces… ¿me vas a contar que pasa?

Yamato se irguió de nuevo, pasándose la mano por el cabello denotando su nerviosismo. Nunca le habló de su encuentro con esta muchacha y no sabía por qué, ya que realmente, no tenía nada que esconder. Quizá, era porque le resultase demasiado doloroso recordar aquel día, donde pensó, que su matrimonio, así como su historia de amor con Sora había finalizado.

Sin más dilación, Yamato explicó las circunstancias en donde conoció a esa joven, ese día de San Valentín de hace más de diez años.

-Debes creerme que no hubo nada, cielo.- suplicó Ishida, tras acabar su relato.- si me lo pides hasta me haré las pruebas de paternidad, pero desearía que no me lo pidieses, que no hiciese falta, que me creyeses y confiases en mi palabra.- finalizó, manteniendo fija su mirada en ella.

Mantuvieron las miradas unos instantes, que se hicieron como años para Yamato, de lo que dijese en este momento dependería su matrimonio. Si no confiaba en él, se decepcionaría enormemente y se preguntaría si de verdad le amaba, ya que Yamato nunca desconfiaría de la palabra de su esposa.

Sora se dejó envolver por esa mirada cristalina, pareciéndole igual de sincera que la de aquel niño del que se enamoró. Ni podía, ni realmente dudaba de su palabra. Acariciándole la mejilla, puso fin a esta tortura.

-Te creo, claro que te creo.

El portador de la amistad cerró los ojos con satisfacción y musitó:

-Gracias.

-Pero entonces, ¿a qué demonios ha venido después de tantos años?, ¿no se supone que era tu amiga?, así no se comporta una amiga.- masculló Sora, transformando todo su dolor en furia.

Nunca perdonaría que alguien hubiese intentado destruir a su familia.

-No lo sé.- negó Ishida compartiendo el enfado de su mujer.- querrá dinero y pensó que así me lo sacaría todo. Creí que era una buena chica.- musitó decepcionado.

Podrían seguir divagando en su habitación sobre las intenciones de la conocida de Yamato o podían bajar ahí y dejarle las cosas claras y por supuesto, la segunda opción fue la que eligieron.

La muchacha estaba de pie con la vista fija en las escaleras y cuando escuchó pasos tragó saliva totalmente aterrorizada. El niño, un poco más apartado, mantenía la vista fija en el suelo en una expresión de tristeza absoluta.

Pronto, los esposos Ishida alcanzaron el salón y Sara sintió verdadero pavor al ver la mirada del rubio. Era gélida y furiosa, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, en nada se parecía a ese chico desvalido y enamorado que la recogió de la calle.

-No sé que coño pretendías pero te ha salido como el culo.- despotricó Ishida, tomándola de muy malas maneras del brazo.- igual tú no te acuerdas con quien te acuestas, pero te aseguro que yo sí, te has equivocado de hombre.- dijo, con excesiva crueldad en sus palabras, mientras la llevaba a la salida.

La mirada de Sora era igual de fría que la de su esposo, sin mostrar ningún tipo de compasión y el niño asustado, trató de defender a su madre.

-¡Mamá!, como le hagas daño como los otros, te mato.- gritó con fiereza el pequeño, golpeando a Yamato para que la soltase.

Esa simple frase hizo que Yamato aflojase su agarre al instante, dejando visible las marcas de sus dedos en su brazo. Ella se lo agarró haciendo una mueca de dolor e Ishida dio un paso atrás incómodo. No le gustaba ser tan brusco con las mujeres, más si habían sufrido tanto como esta chica. No había podido controlarse y eso le avergonzaba.

-Solo iros de mi casa.- dijo, sin mirarla demasiado.

La americana asintió.

-No quería que esto fuese así.- musitó antes de irse.- te prometo que no quería perjudicaros.- repitió con los ojos humedecidos y mirando a Sora.

Esta, incómoda, le apartó la mirada rápidamente, sino seguro que acabaría conmoviéndose.

-Perdonad.- susurró, tomando de la mano al niño y encaminándose a la salida.

Dentro de unos segundos esa mujer y ese niño abandonarían su hogar y podrían olvidar este desagradable contratiempo. Sin embargo, Yamato sintió un remordimiento dentro de él que pensó que jamás le dejaría disfrutar de su felicidad. No tenía ninguna responsabilidad con esa mujer y con ese niño, pero de alguna manera sentía una obligación por ellos que no sabía explicar.

Era la persona que consciente o inconscientemente, más daño había hecho a su esposa, pero no podía olvidar que fue gracias a ella que se reconcilió con su mujer hace más de diez años. Igual, si esa noche no la hubiese encontrado, de verdad habría tirado su matrimonio por la borda y quien sabe lo que sería ahora de él.

Estaba claro que no había hecho lo correcto al presentarse así, menos con una mentira tan dolorosa, pero también era verdad que fue él quien le pidió que le buscase si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda, que le prometió que algún día la visitaría y jamás cumplió su promesa.

Se negaba a creer que esa chica que le cautivó por esas calles marginales tuviese un fin oscuro, que no fuese el ángel que le rescató de su soledad.

-¡Espera!.- exclamó, casi desesperado.

La mujer paró y se giró con desconfianza, aunque a la primera que buscó con la mirada Yamato fue a su esposa, que le miraba con incredulidad.

-Es una buena chica.- justificó esperanzado.- tengo que ayudarla como ella me ayudo a mí, ¿lo comprendes, verdad?

-No, no lo comprendo.- negó la diseñadora con la voz quebrada.- pero tú confías en ella, ¿verdad?.- cuestionó tratando de llegar a entender la mente de su marido.

-Sí.- dijo él, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada y ella se lo concedió girando la cara.

-Entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Dicho esto, abandonó el salón. Yamato poseía el emblema de la amistad y eso conllevaba que a veces, tuviese la necesidad de asegurarse que esa persona en la que confió y le dio su amistad, la tuviese de verdad merecida.

Eso ella lo podía llegar a entender, lo que le daba miedo era que Yamato tendiese esa amistad a alguien que la utilizase para aprovecharse de él, y sobre todo, que algún día eligiese la amistad que era lo que hacía vibrar su corazón, al amor que le unía a ella.

Así fue como, sin estar muy seguros si hacían lo correcto o no, pero esa chica que conoció Yamato hace tanto tiempo llamada Sara y su pequeño hijo Matthew se instalaron en casa de los Ishida.

...

Takenouchi apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche, al igual que su esposo, que la notó revolviéndose en la cama a cada hora de esa eterna jornada nocturna, y lo peor era que no habían cruzado palabra en esa larga noche de insomnio. La razón muy seguramente fuese las personas que dormían en la habitación de invitados, porque por mucho que Yamato quisiese confiar en ellas, Sora era incapaz de hacerlo.

Se levantó más pronto que de normal y el astronauta también la escuchó, pero no hizo nada por detenerla. Simplemente no sabía como afrontar esta situación y por supuesto entendía que para Sora resultase tremendamente violenta.

Vestida con su batín, la diseñadora llegó a la cocina dispuesta a prepararse un café bien cargadito para retomar fuerzas y por supuesto comenzar con el desayuno para la familia, lo que le sorprendió fue encontrar que alguien ya se le había adelantado.

Tras el susto inicial, frunció el ceño en el acto, considerando que esta intromisión era tomarse demasiadas confianzas.

Sin embargo, la joven americana sonrió con un notorio nerviosismo.

-Buenos días, como no pude dormir, pensé que podría preparar el desayuno.- excusó con toda su buena voluntad.

Sora ni se inmutó por ver la apetecible comida, de hecho, se le había cerrado el estómago.

-Esas es mi taza.- apuntó con severidad.

La amiga de Yamato observó dicha taza en la que estaba tomando café y cerró los ojos deseando que una estación espacial cayese en ese momento sobre ella. Sin duda iba de mal en peor.

-Perdona, no lo sabía, ahora te la lavo.- tartamudeó con torpeza. Y sus nervios le jugaron tan mala pasada que al dejarla en el fregadero, se le resbaló y cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos.

Sara se llevó las manos a la boca apurada, apresurándose a agacharse para intentar recoger los pedazos de esa taza con el logotipo de la NASA. Sin embargo la expresión de Takenouchi apenas cambió, mientras en sus ojos se reflejaban esos pedazos irreparables de esa taza que compró el primer día de Yamato en el centro espacial más famoso del mundo. Cuando, después de terminar su carrera con notas óptimas fue aceptado ahí y comenzó sus entrenamientos para lograr su sueño.

Recordó lo nervioso que estaba, tanto, que ella lo tuvo que acompañar en ese viaje y hasta permaneció el primer mes de estancia con él. La nostalgia le invadió conforme esa mujer recogía cada pedazo, lo jóvenes que eran, la vida que tenían por delante y que al igual que esa taza, con un simple golpe inesperado, su vida podía hacerse añicos en un segundo.

-Déjalo.- musitó.

-Lo arreglaré, no te preocupes.- trató de excusarse la mujer.

-¡He dicho que lo dejes!, ¡no tiene arreglo!.- exclamó Sora con irritación.

La invitada dejó los pedazos en el acto. Sus manos temblaban, sintiéndose la persona más torpe del planeta. La tensión era claramente palpable, hasta que Sora decidió ignorar a la mujer y comenzó a preparar la papilla de su benjamín, ella notó hostilidad por su parte en cada gesto.

Apurada, hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba al límite de un ataque de nervios: fumar.

No hizo falta que ese cigarro estuviese encendido ni una milésima, para que el fino olfato de Takenouchi lo captará. Se volteó, mirando a esa mujer totalmente alucinada, ¿acaso hacía todo esto adrede?

-¿Qué haces?

Sara se sobresaltó, sin entender que había hecho mal ahora con esa mujer tan severa, por lo menos con ella, hasta que se fijó en que su vista estaba presa de su cigarrillo.

-Oh, perdona.- se excusó, llevando la mano al paquete.- ¿quieres?

Takenouchi suspiró al cielo, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para contenerse. Cuando empezó a andar, Sara dio unos pasos atrás con temor, hasta que pasó de largo de ella, abriendo la puerta que daba al jardín de atrás.

-Te agradecería que si quieres fumar, lo hagas fuera. No quiero que contamines a mis hijos con esa basura.

Rápidamente, la americana apagó el cigarrillo y se disculpó.

Con gesto apesadumbrado, la muchacha tomó asiento, ante la disimulada mirada de la anfitriona.

-Entiendo que me odies.

-No es cuestión de odios, es cuestión de normas y en mi casa hay normas y me gusta que las respetan.- manifestó Sora de forma autoritaria.

Sin duda, en ciertos aspectos y aunque hubiese querido huir toda la vida de ello, tenía el mismo carácter que su madre.

-Ya, no hace falta que te excuses, sé que he hecho las cosas mal.- trató de explicarse la joven.

Sora carraspeó incómoda.

-Bueno, tu entrada no fue en son de paz precisamente.- sentenció, mientras seguía inmersa en la preparación de esa papilla.

-Tiene una explicación.- sonó suplicante, tanto que a Sora le hizo pensar que de verdad la intuición de Yamato no le engañaba y no tenía mala intención. Por eso, tuvo necesidad de cortarla, antes de que ella creyese que podía llegar a tener confianzas, o incluso ser amigas.

-Yamato es tu amigo, dale a él las explicaciones, yo no quiero saber nada.- dijo con contundencia, ya abandonando la cocina. Era hora de levantar a los niños.

Sara regresó a su asiento, con la cabeza fija en nada en concreto, porque su mente estaba puesta en su interior. Reflexionando sobre todo lo acontecido en este último día de su vida, y que por supuesto, cada vez tenía más claro que había sido un error.

Sin decir nada, ni hacer nada más para no molestar, pasó desapercibida en el desayuno de los niños, hasta que por fin, la única persona en el mundo que había sido amable con ella, se levantó.

Digamos, que lo bueno de ser astronauta era que Yamato podía disponer de sus merecidas vacaciones prácticamente cuando lo desease, y por eso, antes de que los preparativos de la ya confirmaba misión _Ares 2024, _que transportaría a los primeros humanos al planeta Marte, le dejasen sin tiempo para nada, Ishida había decido tomarse unos cuantos días libres para disfrutar de su familia.

Es por eso, que mientras Sora iba a trabajar y su hija a la guardería, el podía vaguear junto a Gabumon por tiempo indefinido.

Estirándose y bostezando, entró a la cocina y aunque trató de dibujar una sonrisa amable, no le salió. Todavía esa mujer no le provocaba la suficiente confianza.

-Buenos días.- saludó tenuemente, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Miró a su alrededor desconcertado.

-¿Y mi mujer?.- cuestionó, sin mirarla demasiado.

-Preparando a los niños.- balbuceó débilmente.

En ese momento, escuchó el característico trote de su primogénita por las escaleras.

-Vamos cariño que vas a perder el autobús.- decía Takenouchi, tendiéndole la mano, mientras con la otra cargaba al pequeño Yuujou.

Yamato salió lo justo al recibidor para despedirles. Como siempre, Aiko fue la más efusiva, en cambio Sora apenas cruzó la mirada con él, lo que le entristeció considerablemente.

Yuujou era tan pequeñito y estaba tan apegado a su mamá, que Sora había tenido que hacer un pequeño parque infantil en su despacho para poder llevárselo al trabajo y que ambos estuviesen tranquilos.

-Pórtate bien cielito.- le otorgó una suave caricia a Aiko que le hizo sonreír. Seguidamente, tomó de la manita a su pequeño.- y tú no des mucha guerra a mamá.- el niño volteó el rostro, apoyándose en el pecho de su madre.

Alzó la cabeza para despedirse de Sora, pero ella apresuró a abrir la puerta sin dar pie a ningún tipo de despedidas.

-Hasta luego Yamato.- dijo secamente, antes de irse.

El rubio dejó caer la cabeza contra la puerta cuando se cerró y suspiró pesadamente. No recordaba haber visto a Sora tan distante con él, por lo menos no en los últimos años.

La puerta de la cocina le devolvió a la realidad, donde la chica causante de esta pequeña crisis salía con decisión.

-Ya no te molesto más.- dijo, antes de emprender la marcha por las escaleras.

Ishida arrugó el entrecejo desconcertado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

La muchacha paró en el primer escalón y volteó la cara.

-Que esto ha sido un error, no debería haber venido. Tienes una familia genial y no quiero molestarte.

El astronauta meditó esas palabras un segundo, tampoco tenía más tiempo para hacerlo, ya que la joven pronto abandonaría su hogar. Por un lado sintió un gran alivio, esto acabaría y volvería a su calma y tranquilidad con su mujer, pero otro mucho más fuerte no podía aceptar esa decisión. Se había cruzado medio mundo para pedir su ayuda, además, todavía le debía alguna que otra explicación.

-¡No!.- dijo contundentemente, provocando que la mujer se tuviese que detener.- eres mi invitada, te quedas en mi casa.

...

-… te juro que no lo tenía planeado, pero no quería decirle que su padre era un cabrón, que me prometió una vida perfecta y que me abandonó a las primeras de cambio. Entonces un día te vi en la televisión, ¡el astronauta Yamato Ishida!… y dije, ¿por qué no?, quería que Matthew se sintiese orgulloso de su padre y que pensase que no le ve porque está en el espacio, no porque no le quiera. Jamás tuve intención de venir, pero hace un mes que perdí mi último trabajo, no pude pagar mi apartamento y no quería volver a ganarme la vida como antes y cuando recogía mis cosas, encontré el papel que me diste con tu dirección… aunque ya veo que te has cambiado de casa.- acotó, mirando su alrededor con asombro, para después regresar a su triste expresión.- no lo pensé demasiado, me gasté mis ahorros en un billete para aquí y… bueno, quise decirle a Matthew la verdad respecto a su padre, pero no sabía como hacerlo y una parte de mí pensó que igual, no salía mal, que de verdad tú podías ser su padre. Lo siento de verdad.- finalizó, dando un largo trago a su café, a la espera de la reacción de Ishida.

Este se mantenía con la mirada fija en su taza, asimilando la historia que acababa de escuchar. Deseaba creerla con todas sus fuerzas, cerciorarse por completo de que la visita de esta mujer no había sido con mala intención, que de verdad solo necesitaba un poco de apoyo.

La miró atentamente, a esos ojos que llegó a confundir con los de su amor, y que por supuesto, ahora ya jamás confundiría. Aunque conservaban una semejanza y era la sinceridad. Le resultaba imposible creer que esa mirada no fuese sincera, que no hubiese contado su triste relato con el corazón en la mano.

En ese instante tomó una decisión, que se reflejó, en la sonrisa que mostró.

-No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de vosotros.- aseguró.

Sara se sorprendió.

-¿Y tu mujer?, no deseo causarte problemas.

-Sora acabará aceptándote y descubriendo lo que yo sé, que eres una buena chica. No te preocupes.- expresó con convencimiento.

No sabía si hacía lo correcto, pero era lo que le dictaba el corazón y no podía negarse a eso.

Al regresar al salón, encontró sentado en las escaleras al pequeño niño, con el que de verdad, compartía el mismo tono de cabellos y ojos. Una oportuna coincidencia.

No tenía intención de pararse con él, ya que sus planes no pasaban por consolar a un hijo postizo, pero en el último segundo no pudo evitarlo. Ese niño estaba más perdido y necesitado que la madre. En cierto modo, le recordó a él cuando tenía más o menos su edad.

-¿Qué tal, Matt?.- preguntó, acomodándose a su lado.

-Es Matthew.- corrigió le chico sin demasiada ímpetu.- Matt no me gusta.

Ishida rió.

-Sí, a mí tampoco.- el niño lo miró sin entender.- tengo una amiga que vive en América que me llama así, no lo soporto.

El joven esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-Matt Ishida queda más comercial y más acorde si trabajas en EEUU.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Yamato Ishida?.- espetó, aparentando estar enfadado, el niño se sobrecogió un poco.- es el nombre que me puso mi padre, por Yamato Takeru, ¿tú sabes quien es Yamato Takeru?.- Matthew negó.- un personaje de leyenda japonés, el preferido de mi padre. Por eso me llamo así, por eso me gusta que respeten mi nombre. Es cuestión de orgullo nacional.

El pequeño rubio rió por el tono divertido empleado por el astronauta.

-Supongo que es como si a John, aquí le dijesen… ¿Yuu?.- probó el jovencito.

El adulto rió satisfecho.

-Exacto, eres un chico listo.- le revolvió su pelo lacio. Ahí encontró una gran diferencia entre los dos, ese cabello carecía de rebeldía.

Pasado este momento divertido, el niño suspiró con melancolía.

-Mamá ya me ha explicado que no eres mi padre.- Yamato recuperó la seriedad.- siento si te he causado problemas con tu mujer y esas cosas…- dijo, arrepentido y avergonzado.- ¡es muy guapa!.- saltó de repente para arreglarlo, provocando de nuevo la risa del rubio mayor.

-Gracias…- sonrió, recuperando acto seguido la solemnidad.- pero no es tu culpa, no te preocupes.

-Me hubiese gustado de verdad que fueses mi padre. Eres mejor que los novios que de normal tiene mamá.- explicó, tratando de aguantar lo posible el inminente llanto.- pero supongo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Un chico como yo no puede tener un padre como tú.

De verdad creía esas demoledoras palabras, que conmovieron por completo a Yamato. ¿Cómo podía un niño de diez años tener un concepto tan bajo de sí mismo? Recordó, que de niño él también solía tener un autoestima muy baja y eso le enrabietó. Ese chico había sufrido mucho, más que él en toda su vida, porque, a fin de cuentas, aunque no lo supiese, Yamato siempre tuvo el amor de los suyos a su alrededor. Ese joven no, estaba solo.

-Escucha campeón.- comenzó, pasando el brazo por sus hombros. Este le miró ya con ojos cristalinos.- tu padre no te merece, ¿lo oyes? No se merece ni que pienses en él. Tienes que ser fuerte y ver quien de verdad te quiere y está a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo?, los demás no cuentan, son basura.

Su mirada siguió triste y desvalida, pero al menos no lloró, tuvo entereza incluso para asentir esas palabras, enorgulleciendo a Yamato.

-Espérame un segundo.- pidió, corriendo escaleras arriba. Minutos después, apareció con una roca en la mano.- toma, para ti.

El chico la cogió fascinado.

-¿Es una roca lunar?

-Ajá.

La miró por todos los ángulos con máxima emoción, pareciéndole increíblemente hermosa. Siempre había soñado con que su "padre" le regalase este tipo de cosas de sus viajes.

No era su padre biológico, pero en su corazón Matthew seguiría siendo hijo de Yamato y como tal se tiró de nuevo a abrazarlo.

-Gracias.

Este espontáneo y cariñoso abrazo pilló al astronauta desprevenido, pero al contrario del día pasado, este sí fue correspondido.

...

De ese modo, los invitados de Yamato quedaron acogidos en su hogar y lentamente se fueron integrando en la familia, en casi todos los miembros de la familia. La buena voluntad del hombre y la confianza que mostraba hacia estas personas, siguió sin ser compartida por su esposa. Su relación con Sara y el niño nunca llegó a ser estrecha, pero al menos ya era cordial, sin embargo el enfriamiento con su marido era mucho más notable.

Transcurrieron un par de semanas en esta situación, en las que Yamato se volcó prácticamente con sus amigos americanos, dejando inconscientemente cada vez más de lado a su familia y su relación con esta.

Un nuevo día amanecía en el hogar de los Ishida Takenouchi, y como ya iba siendo rutina desde la llegada de la chica, Sora Takenouchi se levantaba con el tiempo justo para escaquearse del, en otros tiempos, tradicional y placentero desayuno familiar.

Respiró hondo antes de entrar en la cocina. Tratando de ponerse esa coraza que había estado forjando en estos días para que nada de lo que viese le afectase, es decir, a su marido encantado con su nueva familia en la que ella no estaba presente. Pero por mucho que lo intentó, le dolió lo que vio al entrar en la cocina, simplemente porque era la estampa de una familia feliz. Tal vez se estuviese volviendo paranoica o los celos no le dejasen ver con claridad, pero cada vez esto le resultaba más inaguantable.

Yamato la miró un segundo con seriedad, para volver a dirigir una sonrisa a ese chico que ya tenía como adoptado, y que ahora bromeaba con Aiko. Sara, en cambio, bajo un poco la vista incómoda, como siempre cuando se encontraban. A penas sin saludar y con expresión malhumorada, la diseñadora hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Piyomon para que se dirigiese al coche, mientras caminaba hacia a su bebé, al que por supuesto, nadie había conseguido darle la papilla.

Antes de tomarlo en brazos, miró el reloj y resopló.

-Ai-chan, venga, que vas a perder el autobús.

-La llevo yo.- dijo Ishida al instante, acariciando la cabellera a su hija, que le correspondió con una sonrisa.

Como últimamente cada vez que escuchaba la voz de su esposo, sintió una puñalada en su pecho. Se mordió el labio y reprimió sus emociones, mientras ojeaba de nuevo el reloj. Hoy tenía un día demasiado ajetreado como para perderse en discusiones. Además, sabía que en cuanto abriese la boca, explotaría.

Sara observó de reojo los gestos de la diseñadora, deduciendo que estaba terriblemente apurada. Pensó que podría ser útil y por fin conectar con ella.

-Si quieres yo me ocupo del bebé esta mañana.- propuso con una amable sonrisa, tendiendo los brazos para que se lo pasase.

Sora no dio crédito a esas palabras y aunque no lo hiciese aposta, su rostro debió ser una más que contestación, ya que la mujer volvió a tomar asiento y sumergirse en su abismo.

-No es tan mala idea, como os parecéis igual se cree que eres tú y no llora.- bromeó Yamato, más para animar a su amiga, que pensando en su esposa.

La que sintió ganas de llorar fue ella, pero no lo permitió. Se limitó a endurecer su mirada.

-¿Acaso tú ya me confundes Yamato?

La sonrisa del rostro de Ishida se esfumó, regresando a esa cocina esa cortante tensión. Hubo un pequeño duelo de miradas entre ambos, en donde Yamato negó decepcionado y Sora terminó alzándola al cielo invocando a su reconocida paciencia.

Y lo pero era, que esto ya empezaba a ser habitual.

...

Pequeñas pompas de jabón hacían competencia por las grandotas burbujas que ya era capaz de desprender Yokomon. Sin embargo, Aiko no desistía y al igual que desde que tenía uso de memoria, trataba de hacer la pompa más grande que ganase a la de su compañera.

Enjabonada hasta las orejas, metió sus deditos al agua para encontrar la combinación perfecta y tal y como le había enseñado su padre en uno de sus baños juntos, hizo una perfecta "o" con el índice y el pulgar y sopló con delicadeza. Consiguió crear la burbuja a la perfección, pero no fue lo suficientemente grande para ganar a la de las del digimon rosa. Además, a los pocos segundos explotó.

La rubia sonrió chapoteando alegremente, a su lado, dentro de una bañerita para bebé y sujetado constantemente por los brazos de su madre, su hermano rió mirándola encantado.

-A mi hermanito le ha gustado la pompa.- anunció ella emocionada, abrazándolo y restregando su mejilla por la suya.- ¿quieres que te enseñe a hacer?

La chica se removió tanto que apunto estuvo de volcar la bañerita de su hermanito y hacer que este cayese dentro de la bañera grande, donde el agua le cubriría demasiado.

-Aiko ten más cuidado o no dejaré que te vuelvas a bañar con Yuujou.- regañó con severidad la madre.

Aiko bajó la cabeza con tristeza. Últimamente su madre estaba de muy malhumor y eso no le gustaba. Sonrió, cuando su inocente cabecita pensó como la animaría y volvería a ser la madre permisiva, que siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella.

-¡Métete con nosotros!.- exclamó poniéndose de pie abruptamente y estirándola del brazo.

-Ai-chan, no tengo tiempo para tonterías.- rechazó la diseñadora, apartando su brazo.

No obstante, la perseverante rubia no se daría por vencida.

-Métete.- pidió, salpicándole un poco de agua.

-Aiko.- fulminó con la mirada Sora.

Pero la pequeña Ishida demostró ser una gran temeraria y por eso comenzó a salpicarla con más intensidad.

-Métete, métete, métete….

Y para colmo Yokomon, y hasta Yuujou la imitaron, salpicando absolutamente todo el baño y por supuesto dejando empapada a su madre, y Sora estalló.

-¡Estate quieta de una vez!

Se podría decir que Aiko nunca había visto a su madre así de enfadada y por supuesto gritándole de una forma tan colérica.

Paró en el acto al igual que Yokomon y Yuujou, aunque este último, comenzó a hacer pucheros y Sora se sintió terriblemente culpable. Estaba pagando el estado de ánimo que le provocaba su invitada y sobre todo la actitud de su marido para con esta con quien menos culpa tenían.

Envolvió con una toalla al pelirrojo, alzándolo y sacándolo de la bañera, una vez que se calmó un poco, lo depositó cuidadosamente en el cambiador. Acto seguido cogió la toalla de su hija e hizo lo mismo con ella, solo que, tomó asiento en el bordillo de la bañera, dejándola a ella sobre sus rodillas.

-Perdóname cariño, siento haberte gritado.- dijo con arrepentimiento, mientras pasaba con sumo mimo la toalla por su cuerpo.

La niña acurrucó la cabeza contra el pecho de su madre, mientras su manita tomaba sus dedos, jugueteando con ellos, de la misma forma que cuando era bebé. Alzó su cabeza para mirar a su mamá y aunque esos ojitos le recordasen tanto a los de su marido, Sora sonrió en el acto cariñosamente.

-Mami, ¿estás enfadada por qué ya no es como antes?.- preguntó con voz desvalida.

-¿A que te refieres?.- cuestionó, haciéndose la despistada, secándole ahora los cabellos.

-Como antes, los cuatro.

Takenouchi la miró con interés. Hasta ahora no había pensado que la situación especial que vivía su familia estuviese afectando a su pequeña.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Aiko levantó la cabeza hasta tenerla a la altura de la de su madre y poder mirarla con atención.

-Sara y Matthew me caen bien, pero me gustaba más cuando no estaban. Papá se bañaba conmigo y desayunábamos juntos y también paseábamos a Garu todos. Ahora no hacemos eso, ¿cuándo va a ser como antes?

Cada palabra conmovió a la diseñadora por completo. Hasta ella con lo pequeñita que era echaba de menos a su familia unida, y lo peor era, que no sabía como consolarla.

-Cariño, no pienses en eso, pronto será como antes, pero ahora Sara y Matthew necesitan nuestra ayuda, ¿entiendes?.- dijo para salir airosa.

-Pero yo quiero que se vayan para que dejes de estar enfadada con papá.- añadió con desesperación, asombrando a la portadora del amor.

Definitivamente, era imposible mantener a los hijos al margen de los problemas conyugales. Y aunque por dentro estuviese destrozada y cada vez más convencida de que su matrimonio quedase herido para siempre, logró esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Ai-chan, no estoy enfadada con papá.

-¿Entonces por qué ya no os dais besos?

La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces desconcertada, sin saber como responder a esa inesperada pregunta, y no lo hizo. No tenía fuerzas para seguir con esta conversación, de modo que depositó a la niña en el suelo y se dirigió a Yuujou.

-Mi amor, papá y yo nos queremos y todo va a ser como antes, no te preocupes por nada de eso, ¿entendido?.- dijo contundentemente, tomando al niño entre sus brazos. A la niña no le resultó demasiado convincente, pero lo aceptó.- venga cielito, a ponerte el pijama.- le hizo un divertido gesto con la cabeza.

Recogiendo a Yokomon que todavía flotaba encantado en la bañera, la niña salió del cuarto de baño, eso sí, había perdido su vitalidad y alegría característica y por supuesto que Sora fue consciente de eso, prometiéndose a sí misma, que acabaría con esta insostenible situación esa misma noche.

...

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta desde la cama. Por fin, Yamato y su nueva "familia" habían regresado. Ni sabía, ni realmente le importaba donde habían pasado toda la tarde, ya que llevaba una semana que todos los días tenía algo genial que hacer con Matthew y por supuesto que la madre de este no se quedaba atrás.

Seguro que ya le había llevado a todos los sitios importantes de Tokio, quizá había estado con ellos en más lugares que con ella misma.

Se mordió la lengua y aguantó sus lágrimas al escuchar sus risas. Se agarró fuertemente a la sábana, cubriéndose por completo, como tratando que esa simple tela la protegiese de sentir cualquier tipo de dolor. No dio resultado, su sufrimiento provenía de su corazón, de cada risa de su marido provocada por otra mujer, de cada palabra de cariño dirigida a otra persona. ¿Tan mal lo había hecho ella que él necesitaba otra familia?, ¿acaso no era suficiente con la que tenía?

Aguantó la respiración, deseando desaparecer en el momento que escuchó el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse.

Los pasos de Yamato fueron pausados y sigilosos. Percibió que se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación inquieto, hasta que dejó de escucharlos. Cerró los ojos más fuertemente, porque juraría que lo tenía en frente. Notó un suspiro y un peso sobre la cama haciéndose hueco en su lado. Ishida pasó sus brazos a cada lado de su esposa y sin más preámbulos, hizo lo que llevaba dos semanas deseando, besarla.

Sin duda era lo último que Takenouchi esperaba y por supuesto que le hizo abrir los ojos. Ya no tendría excusas para dejar a un lado la conversación que debía tener con su esposo. Debía armarse de valor y como le prometió a su hija, solucionar las cosas de una vez por todas.

La poca luz que había era la que entraba de las farolas de la calle, pero era suficiente para ver el rostro de Yamato y sobre todo sus ojos que resaltaban como dos estrellas en el oscuro firmamento.

Su mirada era de amor, por lo menos, ella lo sintió así.

Nuevamente Ishida separó la distancia de sus caras y la besó, aunque Sora tampoco lo correspondió, no obstante a Yamato no le importó, volvió a besarla en la mejilla, haciendo un camino de besos hasta la oreja, perdiéndose por su cuello. La mujer permaneció inmóvil, tratando de permanecer lo más indiferente posible. No deseaba que esto se solucionase así, no quería hacer el amor con él si todavía no tenía fuerzas ni para mirarlo a la cara

Daba la impresión de que su marido solo sabía arreglar las cosas así, solo sabía demostrar su amor de esta manera, cuando una mirada, un gesto o unas palabras eran muchos más significativas que una noche de pasión. Y para desgracia de la diseñadora, nada de eso le dedicaba a ella, no en las últimas semanas.

El rubio ya había quitado la sábana, acomodándose sobre su mujer, sus manos se deslizaban por el interior de su ropa, acariciándola y haciéndola estremecer, pero esta vez, ella se removió en señal de rechazo. Él ni la miró, no dando importancia a su reacción, esperaba que pronto se dejase llevar por el deseo, pero eso no pasó.

Sin decir nada, Sora lo hizo a un lado y se puso de pie. Yamato chasqueó la lengua con molestia y frunció el ceño con desagrado.

-¿Vas a estar toda la vida así?

Sora lo observó un instante a través del espejo del tocador, que era hasta donde había llegado. Bajó la vista como buscando algo, entonces, escuchó a su marido levantarse de muy malas maneras.

Tragó saliva, mientras de reojo vio que se acercaba a ella. La volteó del brazo de una forma un tanto brusca.

-Estoy harto de que no me mires a la cara, ¿lo oyes?, tu comportamiento me está decepcionando mucho, quiero que dejes de tratarme como si estuviese haciendo algo malo. No estoy haciendo nada malo.

La diseñadora rió con ironía, camuflado así sus sentimientos y que esto no le hiciese tanto daño.

Sacudió el brazo violentamente para que él la soltará.

-¿Qué yo te decepciono?, es lo último que me faltaba por oír.

Quiso girar la cara, pero Yamato se lo impidió.

-Estás siendo muy egoísta, no le has dado ninguna oportunidad.

La mujer resopló con cansancio.

-Me gustaría como hubiese sido si fuese al revés.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- arqueó una ceja Ishida con desconfianza.

-Si yo meto a un amigo en casa que tú ni conoces, ni confías en él y estoy todo el día pendiente de él desentendiéndome de mi familia, ¿no estarías que te subirías por las paredes?

-Es eso. Tienes celos.- resumió el rubio defraudado.- pensé que eras un poquito más madura Sora, que ya no estamos en el instituto.

La pelirroja se masajeó las sienes tratando de calmarse, pero no lo logró. Era incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo las injustas acusaciones de su esposo.

-Si quieres resumirlo a eso.- dijo, haciendo un imposible para que no se le quebrase la voz.

Ishida bajó la cabeza afectado por el estado de su mujer. Ese simple gesto, fue un rayo de esperanza para Sora.

-Les pagamos la mejor habitación del mejor hotel, pero por favor, sácala de aquí.- rogó la diseñadora descompuesta.

El astronauta ni meditó esa propuesta. Fue rechazada al instante.

-Es una familia lo que necesitan, parece mentira que no lo veas.

-Lo que parece mentira es que tú no veas lo que necesita tu familia.

Sin más, porque ya veía que era inútil intentar hacerle comprender su posición, Sora abandonó la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?.- reclamó Yamato con enfado.

Ella se encogió de hombros inexpresiva.

-Donde no estés tú.

Hizo amago de detenerla pero en el último segundo se arrepintió y la dejó salir. Lo último que deseaba era seguir discutiendo con ella.

Esa noche, de la misma forma que le pasaba siempre que su cama estaba vacía, no pudo pegar ojo. Salió a la terraza para pensar. Respiró ese gélido viento de enero y alzó la mirada las estrellas.

Desde que se casó, esta era la primera crisis seria que estaba pasando su matrimonio y lo peor era que no veía que estaba haciendo mal. Era incapaz de encontrar errores en su actitud. Simplemente estaba siendo un buen amigo, ¿por qué Sora era incapaz de aceptarlo?

Apretó los dientes con amargura al pensar en ella. ¿Acaso no le comprendía tanto como pensaba?, ¿o es que no confiaba en él? Fuese lo que fuese, le resultaba demasiado doloroso todo lo que estaba pasando, quizá, lo más doloroso era descubrir, que la mujer con la que se había casado no era como imaginaba.

Sus ojos quedaron presos de una pelirroja que apuraba unas últimas caladas sentada al jardín e inevitablemente una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro. ¿Valía la pena todo esto por ella?

Una mujer lloraba sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido para no despertar a su bebé, pero es que lágrimas salían de sus ojos desde que había entrado a esa habitación, desde que había descubierto que Yamato no era como pensaba, ¿dónde estaba ese hombre que se desvivía por su familia? O igual no se daba cuenta de que estaba poniéndola en riesgo con su actitud, o tal vez, no le importaba.

Se tuvo que tapar la boca para no gemir de angustia, cuando lo vio, junto a ella, sentado en el jardín. La miraba como antes solo había visto que le mirase a ella y pese a su discusión anterior, todavía tenía fuerzas y ánimos para sonreír encantado.

Nunca en su vida había sentido un miedo tan atroz a perderlo, pero si fuese cierto, ¿si en verdad Yamato se estaba enamorando de otra?

...

Su mano blanquecina agarraba fuertemente la culata, mientras uno de sus deditos se deslizaba por el arma hasta el gatillo. Un mechón castaño, asomado de ese sombrero marrón caía sobre su frente, sin inmutar por un segundo su mirada, presa de su objetivo. Sus ojos miel se clavaron en los dos puntos amarillos que brillaban en la negrura del interior de su caparazón, y sin más preámbulos disparó.

-¡Bang, bang!.- acompañó con la voz, al proyectil que salió de su arma.

A su objetivo no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, la ventosa quedó clavada en su frente, emitió un gruñido, que contrarrestaba con la felicidad del pistolero.

-Niño estúpido.- masculló, alzando su pata verdosa hasta su frente para arrancarse el juguetito. Por supuesto que eso no fue del agrado del joven vaquero.

-Te he disparado, muérete.- exigió.

-Te voy a enseñar modales.- empezó el digimon huevo, acercándose de forma intimidante.

-Si no te mueres se lo diré a mi mammy.

-¿Y qué?

El niño no dijo nada más, solo desvió un segundo la vista a la mesa donde almorzaba su progenitora, y al reconocerla, el digimon tragó saliva apurado.

-Eh… uh… ¿tú eres su hijo?

-Mammy…- llamó el niño, mirando al digimon con malicia.

La mujer estaba un poco distraída probando los diferentes platos, pero en seguida reconoció la voz del niñito de su corazón.

-¿Ocurre algo con mi Mishi, Digitamamon?.- preguntó desconcertada desde su asiento.

El digimon tartamudeó sin saber donde meterse, hasta que se topó con la sonrisa triunfal de ese niño de tres años y no le quedó más remedio que hacer una muerte sobreactuada, para alegría del muchacho, que lo festejó subiéndose encima suya, disparándole a discreción.

-Bang, bang… ¡yo soy Billy el niño!.- exclamó eufórico el pequeño hijo de Mimi.

La chef, crítica culinaria y estrella televisiva observó la escena con una amplia sonrisa, hasta que se compadeció del pobre Digitamamon.

-Sweety, deja ya a Digitamamon, que está trabajando.

-Si es un encanto de niño.- disimuló el digimon, tratando de ganar puntos con la chef.

El pequeño Tachikawa finalizó dándole una patada y corriendo hacia su mamá.

Con un leve mareo por la paliza que se había llevado, el dueño del restaurante consiguió levantarse y dirigirse amablemente hacia la chef, que ahora estaba tomando sus debidos apuntes, junto a su compañera Palmon.

-¿Y bien señorita Mimi?, ¿todo a su gusto?

La castaña se llevó su bolígrafo rosa bañado en purpurina a la barbilla, en estado pensativo.

-Veamos cuantos "Corazoncitos Mimi" merece tu restaurante, ¿comida?.- preguntó a Palmon.

La digimon planta se hizo la interesante unos instantes, para acabar sonriendo mostrando los restos de comida en su boca.

-Excelente.

Mimi sonrió, otorgando el merecido corazoncito.

-¿Ambiente?.- se preguntó, mirando su alrededor.- oh, perfecto, ¿servicio?

Digitamamon se irguió en expresión afable.

-De vez en cuando intenta matar a los niños elegidos.- apuntó Palmon.

Sin embargo, Mimi ya lo acariciaba encantada.

-Pero es tan kawaii, parece un huevito kinder, así que corazoncito para ti, ¿trato con los niños?

-Ou, se me ha olvidado darle a tu encantador hijo esta piruleta.- obsequió Digitamamon, agradando de sobremanera a la chef.- corazoncito.

Ya no preguntó más, adoraba demasiado ese restaurante como para ponerle ninguna pega, de modo que le entregó el correspondiente certificado.

-Enhorabuena Digitimamon, tu restaurante ha sido calificado con cinco "Corazoncitos Mimi", la máxima puntuación y como recompensa saldrá en la nueva guía de "Restaurantes dulces para gente dulce de Mimi y Palmon".- anunció, regalándole el citado libro.

-De venta en todas las librerías, en la página web de Mimi y Palmon o llamando a la línea comercial del programa, con lo que además recibirás de regalo un delantal firmado por nosotras.- explicó la digimon planta de carrerilla.

Tras esto, Tachikawa pudo saborear su postre totalmente satisfecha. Adoraba estas mañanas de trabajo donde repartía alegría a dueños de restaurantes anunciándoles que los iba a promocionar, en cierta manera, se sentía como Santa Claus.

Pero entonces una mujer entró y Mimi regresó al mundo real, donde esa mañana una afectada Sora le había suplicado quedar con ella con urgencia.

Tragó el trozo de tarta de fresa que mantenía en su boca y se dirigió a Palmon.

-Ve a jugar con Mishi ahí atrás mientras hablo con Sora, ¿ok?

-Bien.- asintió la digimon con pesadez.- pero te advierto que yo no me voy a hacer la muerta.

Miró de reojo a su hijo que ya corría a martirizar al sufrido dueño del restaurante, sin embargo a ella le pareció demasiado adorable su pequeño angelito cowboy como para regañarlo. Agrandó su sonrisa cuando Sora se sentó frente a ella.

-¡Sori!, hacía siglos que no me llamabas, ¿qué tal todo?… uy, veo que todavía no has recuperado la figura… oh, por cierto, ¿qué tal el pequeño bebecito?, me encantaría tener otro bebecito, pero ya sabes, el mundo del espectáculo no es compatible con la maternidad, además que Micky últimamente trabaja mucho fuera y no es el momento. Aunque si nos saldría tan mono como mi Mishi, wow, no sé como pudo vivir veinticinco años de vida sin él… vale, ya sé que a ti no te puedo engañar con la edad, lo tuve a los treinta, ¿pero a que aparento veinte? Y sin cirugía, no como Ashley, la del canal cuatro, las tiene operadas y se ha inyectado tanto botox que podría empezar a flotar, no sé que le ven los tíos como para haberla elegido la chica más atractiva de la televisión de la costa este americana ¿hello?, belleza natural y exótica, es decir _moi_… por cierto, me tienes que hacer otro kimono para el estreno de la última película que dirige mi Micky, siempre deslumbro cuando voy de japonesa. Me llevo todas las portadas y las buenas críticas, ¡cómete esa Ashley!, ¿de que te vas vestir tú?, ¿de Donald MacDonald?, ¿se llamaba Donald?… ay ¡no!, que tonta, Donald es un pato, ¿Cómo se llamaba el payaso de MacDonald?… rudy, kupy… ¿krusty?

Sus preguntas para no dormir y hoy más que nunca parloteó sin sentido de la adorable Mimi, finalizaron al escuchar el contendido llanto de la pelirroja.

En seguida se contagió de la tristeza de su amiga.

-Jo So, no llores, que me harás llorar a mí y se me correrá el rimel y aún tengo que fotografiarme con Digitamamon para incluirla en la próxima edición de mi libro.

La diseñadora pasó sus dedos por debajo de sus ojos, intentando apaciguar sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento.

-No So, lo siento yo.- dijo la portadora de la inocencia.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos eternos segundos, donde los gritos de felicidad de un niño y los gemidos de desesperación de un digimon eran lo único que quebraba ese riguroso silencio. Mimi no sabía como afrontar el tema, prefería esperar a que Sora hablase, pero entonces sus finos oídos captaron un desagradable sonido que hacía tiempo que no escuchaba y que le reveló que era exactamente lo que le pasaba a Sora.

-Estás mal con Yamato.- se atrevió a decir pausadamente.

La diseñadora se sorprendió un poco y Tachikawa le sonrió con cariño, tomándole una de sus manos.

-Te estabas mordiendo las uñas y no te las mordías desde los quince, cuando Yamato te quito esa detestable costumbre a base de besos.- dijo, recordando esa conversación de adolescentes enamoradas como si fuese ayer.

Sora miró con melancolía sus uñas, roídas consecuencia de su estado nervioso, y sin más, le explicó a su mejor amiga su situación y sus miedos.

-¡Sora Takenouchi como eres tan tonta!.- fue lo primero que exclamó Mimi, tirándose para adelante sobre la mesa totalmente alterada.- regla número uno de los matrimonios, ¡jamás!, ¡nunca, bajo ningún concepto, metas a otra chica en tu casa!

-Mimi, por favor.- pidió Sora con las manos en la frente.

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar de un momento a otro y los histéricos gritos de su amiga podrían ser el detonante que le faltaba.

-Sorry, pero es que a veces no te entiendo, una cosa es ser amable y otra idiota.

-¿Te crees que me gusta tenerla en mi casa?.- cuestionó con fastidio.- ¿te crees que no he discutido con Yamato por esto?, ¿te crees que no me duele que la prefiera a ella antes que a mí?.- elevó el tono de voz con rabia.

Tachikawa se sintió pequeñita e indefensa.

-Sí, vale, está bien, pero, ¿estás exagerando un poco, no?, vamos que es imposible que Matti prefiera a esa chica antes que a ti.

El estado de ánimo de la diseñadora ya volvía a rozar el subsuelo.

-Le gusta, lo sé, ¿y si se ha enamorado, Mimi?

La cocinera hizo un gesto con la mano, negando en todo momento esa posibilidad. A sus ojos, si en estos veinte años el soso de Yamato nunca se había fijado en otra chica, es más, teniendo entre sus amigas a ella misma, era imposible que a estas alturas y con dos preciosos hijos, amase a otra que no fuese a la madre de estos.

-Es imposible.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es Yamato.

-¿Y qué?

-Pues que es Yamato.- repitió perdiendo su convicción.- que estáis casados y…

-¿Y qué Mimi?, todos los días parejas enamoradas de repente dejan de estar enamoradas, lleven dos meses, un año o toda la vida, ¿por qué a Yamato no le habría de pasar lo mismo?

Se podría decir que por primera vez en su vida, Mimi quedó sin palabras.

-Eh… bueno… sí, claro… el mundo de las parejas es inestable, sí, pero… ¡vale!.- regresó a su ser Mimi.- en el hipotético, súper hipotético, mega súper hipotético, ultra mega súper…

-¡Mimi!.- cortó Sora con desesperación.

-Perdona, quiero decir que, aunque a Yamato le gustase esa chica, cosa que yo no creo, ¿en serio crees que se arriesgaría a perder a su familia por ella?, está demasiado traumado con los divorcios, jamás repetirá lo de sus padres, así que no tienes que preocuparte, nunca se irá de tu lado.

-¡Ese es el problema!.- replicó la mujer con angustia.- no deseo que esté conmigo por nuestros hijos o por no romper nuestro matrimonio, deseo que este conmigo porque me ame.

-Sora.- musitó su amiga, contagiándose de su aflicción.- en ese caso, me duele proponértelo, pero solo tienes una solución.

-¿Cuál?.- preguntó la pelirroja.

Debía agarrarse a ella como si fuese un salvavidas.

-Hazle reaccionar, descubre si aún te quiere y le importa lo vuestro.

-¿Cómo?.- sollozó Takenouchi.- es imposible hablar con él y yo no puedo más con esta situación.

-Entonces quítate de en medio. Déjale libre y si de verdad te sigue amando, regresará a ti, de lo contrario, bueno, no pensemos en eso.- sonrió Tachikawa tratando de darle ánimos.

Y Sora no lo pensó más, era una medida dura, pero también consideraba que esto ya era una situación límite que la requería. Ese fin de semana, saldría de dudas, se confirmaría si de verdad era un simple ataque de celos o existía algo más. Su matrimonio podía quebrarse en cuestión de horas para siempre, pero eso solo dependía de los sentimientos de una persona: Yamato Ishida.

...

Esa noche su marido estaba en casa, cenaron juntos, pero no intercambiaron ni una sola palabra, ni tan siquiera una mirada. Como siempre Sora aprovechó la excusa de acostar a los niños para retirarse pronto, aunque esta vez Yamato no quedó charlando con sus invitados y siguió a su esposa hasta su habitación, confiando, en que esta noche ella entrase en razón, que lo pudiesen arreglar y acabasen durmiendo juntos, abrazados y reconciliados.

Todas esas ilusiones se desvanecieron al momento que entró en la habitación. Negó, sin llegar a asumir lo que estaba viendo. Sintió que esta imagen debía ser irreal, que no podía estar sucediendo. La observó de nuevo para ver si había desaparecido, siendo entonces consciente de la realidad, su mujer le estaba abandonando.

Tuvo ganas de llorar, suplicar y de romper la pared a golpes, pero finalmente apretó los puños y la miró con gran furia, no permitiría que esto sucediese, por lo menos, no sin ningún motivo.

Entró a paso firme y le arrebató de malas maneras la prenda que tenía en sus manos en ese momento. Ella ni reparó en su acción, concentrándose de nuevo en su maleta. Sintiéndose ignorado, Ishida se le adelantó, cogiendo esa bolsa de viaje y vaciando por completo su contenido sobre la cama.

Sora contempló su hazaña con apatía y tristeza. Sin recriminarle absolutamente nada, recogió la maleta y de nuevo empezó con su labor, desesperando como nunca al astronauta.

-Así que te vas, esto se acaba, así por las buenas.- expresó Yamato con dificultad, en un tono agresivo que ocultaba su dolor.

-Yo no quiero que lo nuestro acabe.- musitó ella, realizando los dobles de su ropa como si estuviese robotizada.

-Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo?.- preguntó el rubio con la respiración acelerada, mientras se repeinaba el cabello para atrás con ambas manos.

Ella lo miró, con esos ojos que habían perdido su brillo.

-Necesito desconectar un poco, igual tienes razón y mis celos y mis paranoias no me dejan ver las cosas con claridad, solo quiero desconectar unos días. No puedo seguir aquí, me estoy ahogando.

Yamato percibió la angustia en sus palabras, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable porque se sintiese así. En estos días, la había dejado demasiado de lado, pero consideraba que era algo que debía hacer, que otras personas le necesitaban más en ese momento. Solo deseaba que Sora lo comprendiese, no pensaba que pidiese tanto.

Respiró hondamente, tomó asiento en la cama y sin ser consciente de sus acciones, ya le ayudaba a doblar la ropa que él había arrojado en su ataque de furia.

-Yo quiero que estés bien Sora, siento mucho que yo no pueda lograrlo, que no sea el hombre que esperabas, pero soy así, si creo que debo hacer algo, lo hago, es cuestión de principios y eso no lo voy a cambiar nunca por nadie, porque dejaría de ser yo.- expresó con convencimiento.

-No espero que seamos iguales en todo, pero te conozco y…- calló, apartando esos pensamientos de su mente.

-¿Y?.- ayudó Yamato.

Ella negó y hasta tuvo fuerzas de dibujar una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Nada, que si tu crees que haces lo correcto, seguro que está bien, no te preocupes por mí, solo quiero que seas feliz.- dijo, perturbando un poco a su esposo.- voy a este balneario.- explicó, entregándole una tarjeta.- los digimons han ido a su mundo y voy dejar a los niños con mis padres si no te importa.

Por supuesto que le importaba, pero tenía tan pocas fuerzas para iniciar una nueva discusión absurda, que no mostró oposición.

-¿Cuánto vas a estar fuera?.- preguntó, examinado esa tarjeta con desinterés.

-Un par de días.

El hizo un gesto conforme con la cabeza. Minutos después ambos volvieron compartir cama, aunque como ya iba siendo habitual, sin ninguna palabra, sin ninguna muestra de amor, simplemente, durmieron entre las mismas sábanas.

...

Esa mañana Sora se había levantado temprano, así como su marido, que se había limitado a observar todos sus movimientos sin decir absolutamente ni una palabra. La había visto ir a la ducha, vestirse, levantar a los niños y arreglarlos, telefonear a sus padres para avisar de su llegada, prepararles el desayuno, y verle beber ese medio sorbo de café amargo, mientras a cada segundo sus ojos reparaban en el reloj.

Dejó la taza y sonrió a sus hijos, ya era la hora de irse.

Aunque no le apetecía, Yamato consiguió esbozar unas sonrisas para sus hijos, que estaban más que encantados con estos dos días en casa de los abuelos, sobre todo Aiko, ya que como era normal, Yuujou no se enteraba de que estaba pasando. Compartió unas palabras con su primogénita, algunas bromas y muestras de cariño, esto último también con el pequeño pelirrojo, aunque no fue recíproco, y hasta los abrochó en las sillitas del coche.

Una vez acabada su labor, cerró la puerta, para que la espabilada rubia no pudiese oír nada y volvió a contemplar cada acción de su mujer en absoluto silencio.

Estaba nerviosa y un poco alterada, lo que se reflejó en el simple hecho de que olvidó las llaves del coche y tuvo que volver a entrar a la casa. Sora nunca olvidada casi nada, pero mucho menos las llaves.

Él tomó su bolsa y la colocó en el maletero, mientras sus ojos seguían presos de ella.

Cuando ella iba a entrar, él se paró junto a su puerta, como una estatua, sin emitir ni un sonido. La pelirroja lo miró y se incomodó, esto ya era demasiado difícil. El rubio entendió su gesto y dio un paso para atrás, permitiéndole el acceso al vehículo. Sora lo agradeció con una sonrisa que se quedó a medias y entró. Se prometió a sí misma que no lo miraría, sino, era muy posible que no se pudiese ir. Con prisa arrancó el motor, sintió como esos zafiros seguían penetrándola a través del cristal. Exhaló con fuerza intentando controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y pisó el acelerador, como se prometió, sin mirar atrás.

Yamato siguió el vehículo con la mirada hasta que se perdió en la lejanía. Permaneció ahí de pie, descalzó sobre la hierba escarchada, sintiendo como ese frío que le entraba por los pies llegaba a su corazón y se fundía con él. Dándose cuenta, de que lo único que le impedía ser de hielo se estaba alejando de él, lo estaba perdiendo.

Regresó al interior del hogar sin saber exactamente por qué, lo averiguó al ver a esa chica que se desperezaba con una taza de café. Sonrió de forma inconsciente, pareciéndole irresistiblemente adorable, olvidando por un instante su corazón roto.

-¿Qué tal?.- preguntó con somnolencia.

Ishida se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y tu mujer?, ¿y los niños?.- preguntó, mirando a su alrededor desconcertada.

La seriedad regresó al rostro del rubio.

-Se han ido unos días a casa de los padres de Sora.

La chica entendió su tono afligido y no quiso hurgar más en el tema.

-Quizá deberíamos irnos ya, no vamos a estar toda la vida abusando de tu hospitalidad.- dijo la muchacha.

Yamato la miró afirmando sus palabras. Sin duda sería lo mejor para todos, por lo menos era lo que deseaba Sora, aunque, por alguna extraña razón, él se resistiese a dejarla marchar.

-No hay prisa.- dijo con calma, abandonado la cocina.

...

Por sus experiencias de pequeño, Yamato cogió verdadera aversión a las casas vacías, por eso, cuando creció, tuvo bien claro que su casa jamás conocería la soledad, que estaría siempre llena de vida, repleta de su familia.

Por esa razón, no aguantó demasiado tiempo en su hogar ese día y con la excusa de llevar a Matthew a ver un partido de béisbol había podido pasar la tarde con sus nuevos amigos, no olvidándose, porque era imposible, pero al menos dejando de pensar por esas horas en las personas que había dejado marchar esa mañana.

Se sentía tan confuso, como nunca recordaba, una marea de sentimientos contradictorios le invadían a cada decisión que tomaba, hasta respirar suponía un debate moral en su cabeza. Estaba perdido, de la misma forma que el día que conoció a esa chica que directa o indirectamente era la culpable de su estado. Estaba perdido como siempre cuando discutía con Sora, como estuvo toda su infancia antes de conocerla.

Ya en casa, llamó a sus hijos mientras preparaba la cena. Rió por primera vez en el día al escuchar las divertidas anécdotas contadas por su hija: como que Yuujou había vomitado en el abrigo nuevo del abuelo, o que con ayuda de la abuela le estaba haciendo un arreglo floral precioso, aunque volvió a la realidad con la última pregunta que le realizó la rubia "¿Cuándo va a ser como antes?" No supo que responder exactamente, simplemente lo típico, "que no se preocupase por nada y que la quería mucho". Solo en ese momento, cuando escuchó ese tono desvalido de su hija, se dio cuenta de que a ella también le estaba dañando su comportamiento y se preguntó por primera vez en estas semanas, si de verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto.

El sonido de pies descalzos bajando por las escaleras le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Matthew no va a cenar, te dije que no deberías haberle comprado tantas chuches en el partido, ahora está con dolor de barriga.- dijo Sara, en un divertido tono recriminatorio.

-Lo siento.- excusó el hombre sin entender su tono.- le preparo una manzanilla, que le va a sentar bien.

Conducida por el exquisito aroma que salía de la cazuela, la mujer se acercó.

-No te molestes, Matthew odia las infusiones y cosas de esas. Solo bebe coca-cola y batidos de chocolate. Se le pasará, solo necesita cama.- explicó la americana, asomándose por el hombro de Yamato.- eso huele de cine Yamato, en serio, ¿hay algo que no hagas bien?

El astronauta se giró hacia ella, quedando sus caras a escasos centímetros. Permaneció unos eternos segundos en silencio, dejándose hipnotizar por esos extraños ojos que tanto le recordaban a los de su mujer, para que finalmente, desviase la vista a la cazuela y apagase el fuego.

-Creo que demasiadas cosas.- dijo con desánimo, llevando el guiso a la mesa.

Llevaba unos cuantos días cocinando para ella y su hijo, pero solo entonces, con la ausencia de su mujer y sus hijos, fue consciente de que era la primera vez en su vida que cocinaba para otra mujer que no fuese Sora, para otros hijos que no fuesen los suyos y las dudas volvieron a invadirle, ¿quizá había estado tan ciego cos su buena acción de ayudar a su amiga que no veía lo que Sora y por lo visto hasta su hija habían visto con tanta claridad?

Cenaron y charlaron de mil y un temas, en uno de ellos, Sara bromeó diciendo que nunca había probado el sake, a lo que Yamato buscó una rápida solución.

-No puedes estar en Japón y no probar el sake, es un insulto para nuestra gastronomía.- justificó, mientras sacaba una cara botella y dos pequeñas cazuelas de barro del minibar.

La americana encontró el primer tragó desagradable, sus muecas delataron que no era de sus gusto e hicieron reír a Yamato. El segundo tragó lo bebió caliente y pasó mejor, al tercer tragó ya le empezaba a encontrar la gracia a la bebida más internacional del país nipón, y ni se dieron cuenta, pero trago tras trago, pronto acabaron la botella.

La pelirroja se mostró más elocuente y vivaz, Yamato ya reía a cada palabra, le seguía las bromas y hasta se animó a contar algún chiste sin gracia, pero no importaba, el alcohol hacía el resto y acababan destornillándose de la risa en el sofá hasta por el vuelo de una mosca.

Las horas pasaron y los diálogos pasaron a ser más profundos y personales, pero tremendamente divertidos, uno de los dos dijo algo que provocó que la chica tomará la mano de Yamato y que este correspondiese el agarre y la acariciase con ternura.

-Está suave.- dijo un tanto obnubilado. Solo las había tocado una vez antes en su vida, hace más de diez años y eran ásperas y frías.

Recordó que hacía mucho tiempo que no le acariciaban unas manos tan suaves. La miró con una sonrisa, pero ella ya no sonreía, pestañeó una par de veces como tratando de despejarse.

-¿He dicho algo malo?.- preguntó con dificultad, acercando su rostro al de ella.

No quería hacerla llorar, ni que estuviese triste, le gustaba demasiado su sonrisa.

Ella lo miraba con máxima atención, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia él. Yamato no se retiró, pensando que tal vez le susurrase el por qué de su tristeza, pero eso no ocurrió, no dijo nada con palabras, se limitó a hacerlo con gestos, posando los labios sobre los suyos.

Ishida ni se inmutó, ni cerró los ojos, ni correspondió el beso, simplemente no se lo esperaba y no hubo reacción posible en su cerebro. En teoría, esto no estaba en su registro, la posibilidad de besar a una chica diferente a Sora hacía mucho tiempo que estaba descartada, así lo había decidido.

Apenas fue un inocente roce, pero le dejó con ganas de más, le gustó, le activó y le excitó de una forma que antes jamás había sentido. Se recreó un segundo en estas sensaciones, en esta muchacha que ni lo rechazaba, ni le pedía explicaciones por todo, simplemente le besaba.

Fijó su vista en ella con determinación y se dejó llevar por sus deseos más carnales, besándola ahora sí con una gran pasión. No quería pensar en nada más, simplemente besarla hasta donde llegase, fuese lo que fuese a lo que le condujese este placentero beso.

Segundos o tal vez minutos estuvo realizando movimientos frenéticos, esperando alcanzar esa meta, porque desde que era pequeño, Yamato Ishida siempre había buscado eso con sus besos, alcanzar algo que solo llegó a entender cuando la besó a ella, a su mujer. Quería buscar algo que ya tenía y cada milésima que pasaba besando a Sara, eso que estuvo tanto tiempo buscando se alejaba de una forma irremediable. Su amor se alejaba, su familia, todo por lo que luchó, todo lo que le hacía feliz, pronto se esfumaría en la nada y volvería a estar perdido, necesitado, solo que mucho más cansado y destrozado como para llegar a encontrarlo de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía poner en peligro eso?, ¿Cómo podía besar a otra chica que no amaba?, porque en verdad aunque le gustase, y le atrajese de una forma mágica, su amor no era de ella, su amor seguía siendo de Sora, Sora… ¡Sora!

Se separó abruptamente, viéndolo por fin cristalino. Por fin compartía la visión de su mujer, por fin la entendía. Llevaba semanas reclamando que ella le comprendiese a él y no había reparado en que era él quien debía comprenderla a ella.

Miró a su acompañante con angustia y cerró los ojos con intensidad, deseando que así, viajase unos minutos al pasado y esto nunca hubiese sucedido, o que se tratase de un sueño y despertase en ese momento en la cama junto a su mujer. Se atrevió a abrir un poco un ojo y lo volvió a cerrar llevándose las manos a la cabeza y abalanzando el tronco hacia delante.

-No, esto no ha pasado, yo no soy ese hombre, yo no la voy a cagar como lo hizo él. No soy como él, no voy a repetir sus errores.- recitó como si fuese una especie de oración. Miró de nuevo entre los dedos de sus manos, para comprobar que esa chica seguía estando y que seguía sin ser su mujer.- oh, mierda.

Estaba de los nervios y en una especie de trance, la muchacha tampoco sabía muy bien como actuar, pero consiguió llamar su atención, tomándole de la mano.

El rubio se encontraba tan ido y perdido, que no la retiró.

-Yamato, lo siento, sé que esto está mal, eres genial y te has portado muy bien conmigo, toda tu familia. Lo último que desearía es romperla.- pese a que su rostro apurado no mostró cambio alguno, esa declaración alivió un poco al astronauta.- pero...

Yamato tragó saliva temeroso, detestaba con todas sus fuerzas los "pero", sobre todo si salían de la boca de una mujer.

-Te quiero- confesó suplicante.

Ishida movió los labios tratando de decir algo, pero fue incapaz de reunir el aire suficiente, lo único que pudo hacer fue echar la cabeza ligeramente para atrás. Tratando de alguna forma de huir de esto. No quería que nadie excepto Sora le quisiese, así se ahorraba muchas complicaciones. Y lo peor de todo, era que esa muchacha le hacía dudar, y plantearse cosas sobre unos sentimientos que hasta entonces solo Sora había alcanzado.

-No puedo evitarlo, te quiero.- repitió la chica, acompañando esa declaración con visibles lágrimas.- he intentado detener estos sentimientos, pero hoy me he dicho, ¿por qué no puedo tener yo mi final feliz?, sé que todo es muy complicado y tú quieres mucho a tu mujer, pero tienes que sentir también algo por mí, porque estás aquí conmigo y no con ella, tal vez, aunque no lo sepas, yo también soy tu final feliz.- terminó la chica, reflejando un ápice de esperanza en sus palabras.

Yamato se había quedado absolutamente blanco, asimilando su discurso y estudiando cada una de sus palabras, dándose cuenta de que, aunque tratase de negarlo, tenía razón en muchas de las cosas que decía, como por ejemplo, "que estaba con esa chica en vez de con la mujer que decía amar".

Con una mirada que Sara no supo interpretar, Yamato le acarició el pelo con ternura y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

...

Ni el baño había sido tan relajante como esperaba, ni el ambiente en plena naturaleza había conseguido despejar sus pensamientos. Simplemente porque era imposible que Sora dejase de pensar en su marido, ya que por primera vez desde que salía con él, tenía verdadero terror a que acabase, a que por fin uno de sus mayores miedo se hiciese realidad, que Ishida se hubiese enamorado de otra.

Dio media vuelta en su futón, intentando apaciguar sus lágrimas y apartar esos desoladores pensamientos por fin de su mente, pero era imposible.

Suspiró de impotencia y de desamor, cuando se dio cuenta de que otra respiración acompañaba a la suya. Con prudencia, llevó la vista a la entrada de la habitación y reconoció al momento su silueta.

-Lo siento.

Su voz sonaba arrepentida y apagada, sonaba de una forma que muy pocas veces la había escuchado, era como si estuviese llorando.

Le aterró muchos más que estuviese ahí, porque ahora confirmaría todos sus malos presentimientos. No deseaba que eso pasase, se fue a ese balneario para que eso no pasase, para que al menos, si la dejaba de amar, ella no se enterase. Era una estupidez, no podía estar alejada del mundo toda la vida.

Era el momento que más había temido en toda su vida.

Sin casi fuerzas reincorporó el tronco.

-¿Qué has hecho Yamato?.- susurró quebrándosele la voz.

El rubio desvió la mirada y empezó a deambular por la pequeña habitación, despojándose de su ropa de abrigo. Deslizó los dedos por su cabello hasta tres veces seguidas. Por un instante la miró directamente a los ojos, o por lo menos al rostro, porque con la escasa luz que había no pudo distinguir ninguna de sus facciones, pero automáticamente regresó la vista al suelo.

-Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?, trataste de decírmelo pero no te hice caso.

Su voz sonó ahogada.

Ella dejó de mirarlo, empezando a llorar de forma más descarada.

-Juro que no lo vi venir, no sabia que acabaría así, no sabía que me gustaba tanto.

Takenouchi sintió que esto no era real, que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada o directamente ya se había dormido y estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Pero no, estaba ahí, frente a ella, el hombre que más había amado y amaba, el padre de sus hijos. Se llevó las manos al pecho respirando con dificultad al pensar en ellos, ¿como les iban a hacer esto?, ¿cómo Yamato hacía lo que siempre prometió que jamás haría?

Notó que el corazón le latía a una velocidad desmesurada, al límite de la taquicardia y que todo le empezaba a dar vueltas. En eso, sintió que Yamato se arrodillaba frente a ella y le tomaba las manos.

-Por favor dime que no la he cagado, por favor.- pidió, ya sin ocultar sus lágrimas.

Sora no pudo ni reaccionar, quedó en shock viendo llorar a su marido tan desconsolado, solo pudo llevar la mano a su mejilla y limpiar alguna lágrima. Esa acción esperanzó a Yamato, pero le desconcertó ver su mirada, parecía completamente vacía.

-¿La quieres?.- preguntó como si fuese una autómata sin sentimientos.

Ishida negó sin ningún tipo de titubeo.

-No de esa forma, te lo prometo.

-Tengo que saberlo Yamato, tengo que saber que estás aquí porque me amas solo a mí y no porque no quieres que tu matrimonio sea un fracaso y que tus hijos pasen por lo mismo que pasaste tú.- pidió, concentrándose en esas lágrimas que había mojado las mejillas de su esposo. Como si limpiarlas fuese un asunto de vida o muerte.

Yamato apartó esa suave mano de su mejilla, para que se concentrase en sus ojos, esos que ella misma decía que era imposible que le mintiesen.

-Estoy contigo porque solo el hecho de pensar en no volver a sentir tu mano me entran ganas de llorar, porque pensar en no volver a sentir tus besos me entran ganas de dejar de respirar, porque cuando la besé, lo único que pude pensar es que cada segundo que pasaba rozando esos labios me alejaba más de ti, de tus manos, de tus besos, de tu amor.- se acurrucó como un niño pequeño en su pecho.- estoy aquí porque es en el único sitio donde no me siento perdido, porque tú eres mi amor y yo ya no puedo, ni quiero vivir sin amor, estoy aquí porque tú eres mi final feliz.

La pelirroja notó que su prenda se empapaba, miró hacia su vientre y volvió a ver esos ojos humedecidos y necesitados.

-Por favor dime que no la he cagado, dime que no te he perdido.

En ese momento, por su mente no pasó ningún tiempo de pensamiento, simplemente sus brazos lo rodearon, calmando ese tembloroso cuerpo y sus labios besaron su cabeza con mimo.

-Estás aquí conmigo, si algún momento me perdiste me has vuelto a encontrar, no te preocupes.

No fue capaz de exigirle explicaciones, ni de recriminarle ninguno de sus actos, porque lo único que deseba era tenerlo entre sus brazos, y que la pesadilla de los últimos días acabase en ese preciso momento.

...

La mañana era fría, como estaban siendo todas las del mes, pero eso no impedía para que el sol resplandeciese más que nunca en un cielo despejado que parecía de película.

A penas habían intercambiado palabras en todo el trayecto. Yamato la miró de soslayo cuando giró el volante para meter el coche en su propiedad, pero lo único que pudo ver fue el reflejo de su cara en el cristal. Un rostro que mostraba preocupación, pero en el que tras tantos días, volvía a ver su brillo característico.

En cierta manera eso le reconfortó. Tal vez su reacción no había sido demasiado tarde, quizá esta noche que habían pasado haciendo el amor después de tantos días no había sido un mero tramite de reconciliación, puede, que aunque tardase días en olvidar todo esto, ambos lo superasen y todo volvería a ser como antes.

La vida que a él le gustaba y le hacía feliz.

En el momento en que apagó el motor, ella se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió su puerta. Sin mostrarlo claramente, pero esperó a que su marido saliese también del coche y juntos entraron en su hogar.

Un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad invadió a la pelirroja nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta, algo completamente diferente a lo que sentía en los últimos tiempos, cuando buscaba cualquier excusa para estar fuera de casa el mayor tiempo posible. Ya no era una extraña.

-Se ha ido.- comunicó Ishida débilmente, agarrando una nota.

Takenouchi quiso hacerse la desinteresada, pero no pudo evitar prestar atención a los gestos y el tono de su esposo.

Daba la sensación de que la echaba de menos.

-Solo quería ayudarla y le he estropeado más la vida.- dijo con resignación, depositando el papel sobre la mesa, ya convertirlo en una bola arrugada.

Sora esbozó una tierna sonrisa, para ser un chico frío, Yamato se daba en exceso a los demás, tanto que muchas veces salía herido por no poder cumplir las expectativas de la gente. Sin embargo, amaba demasiado a ese Yamato y aunque esa faceta suya le provocase en muchas ocasiones sufrimiento, como había pasado en este caso, ni podía, ni quería cambiarla. Debía aprender a aceptarla.

Realizó un reconocimiento a su hogar y al momento sus ojos quedaron presos de algo que le llamó considerablemente la atención.

Tomó entre sus manos esa taza que vio hacerse añicos en ese mismo lugar hace poco más de dos semanas y la examinó. Se notaban todas las rajas de los miles de trozos en los que se convirtió, pero absolutamente todos estaban encajados. No faltaba ni uno, ni había ninguna fisura. Bajo ella, había una nota con una simple frase "Nada es irreparable".

No supo como interpretar este gesto, ni que sentido darle a esa frase, porque lo único que le vino a la cabeza era que Yamato tenía razón y así se lo hizo saber.

-¿Huh?.- la miró el rubio desconcertado.

-Es una buena chica.- anunció la diseñadora, depositando cuidadosamente esa taza, la cual ahora tenía un aspecto más robusto, sobre la encimera.

No sentía odio, ni desprecio, ni ningún sentimiento negativo por esa chica, tampoco nada positivo. No le causaba nada, solamente, que como Yamato se había cansado de decir, "era una buena chica". Era la única seguridad que tenía, la única impresión que se quedaría de esa chica.

El portador de la amistad sonrió agradecido. Apreciaba mucho esa declaración de su esposa, le hacía pensar, que no todo lo había hecho tan mal, que no en todo había estado equivocado.

Caminó hacia ella y le tomó esa mano que nunca se cansaría de tocar, acariciar y sentir su calor. Se comunicaron con la mirada, mientras bajaba el rostro para rozar sus labios, pero en ese momento un ruido les perturbó.

-¿No has dicho que se había ido?.- preguntó la mujer con desconfianza.

-Viene de la calle.

Justo entonces reconocieron una voz y por supuesto unos potentes lloros.

-Esa es Aiko.- reconoció Yamato a la dueña de la voz.

-Y ese es Yuujou.- dijo Sora, sin ningún atisbo de duda.

-¿No se supone que estaban con tus padres?

La diseñadora se encogió de hombros con la mirada fija en la puerta. Entonces se abrió.

-¡Papi, mami!.- exclamó la pequeña rubia corriendo a los brazos de sus progenitores.- mira lo que he hecho.- mostró un pequeño arreglo floral.

-Pero que bonito, cielito.- le acarició el cabello Yamato, con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Sora la achuchó contra sí, no resistiéndose a elevarla y abrazarla con fuerza, olvidando, que por un momento pensó que esta imagen jamás se volvería a repetir. Seguidamente y aún con la alegre Aiko en sus brazos, fijó la vista en su padre, que entraba con la bolsa de los niños y en su madre, que cargaba con un Yuujou que no paraba de revolverse y gimotear.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- cuestionó con preocupación.

Haruhiko hizo un gesto de desesperación dirigido a su nieto.

-Que no para de llorar, ya no sabemos que hacer.- justificó la maestra de Ikebana con apuro.- lo sentimos mucho pero se le ve tan agobiado, que nos da miedo que le de un ataque.

Realmente no exageraba, el benjamín Ishida estaba rojo de tanto llorar.

-¡Sí!.- exclamó Yamato, apretando los puños, llevándose la mirada de incredulidad de su mujer y la de odio de sus suegros.- eh… ah…- enrojeció, tratando de disimular.- quiero decir que… bueno, al menos, no llora solo conmigo…

Sora rió, sintiendo que por fin, estaba en casa, mientras su padre arrebata a su nieto de brazos de su madre y se lo entregaba a su cada vez más detestado yerno.

-Toma listo, a ver si deja de llorar.

La sonrisa de Ishida despareció al instante, siendo sustituida por una expresión de desolación, porque estaba casi seguro de que su bebé no dejaría de patalear hasta que estuviese en brazos de su madre, aun así, lo intentó.

-Ey campeón, ya estás con papi, que nunca se va a separar de ti, ni te va a hacer daño y te va cuidar siempre, igual que a tu hermanita y a tu mami.- dijo, desviando un poco la vista a su esposa, que contenía su emoción.- así que deja de llorar, ¿de acuerdo?, ya no tienes nada que temer, nunca nada me va a separar de vosotros, ya todo va a ser como antes.- habló esta vez dirigiendo una sonrisa de seguridad a Aiko, que se la devolvió el doble de grande.

Y el milagro se produjo, Yuujou se fue calmando, mirando detenidamente los ojos de su padre como si estuviese preso de un embrujo, hasta que dejó de llorar. Estiró su pequeñita mano para acariciar el rostro de su progenitor y hasta soltó una inocente risa. Luego, depositó su cabecita contra el pecho de Yamato y cerró los ojos, durmiendo al ritmo que marcaba el gran corazón que poseía su padre.

El astronauta solo pudo ser espectador de todas estas entrañables acciones, que ya quedarían grabadas en su retina y en su corazón para siempre, y abrazar con cariño a su pequeño hijo.

-¿Has visto Sora?.- susurró, como un niño ilusionado.- me quiere.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, compartiendo su emoción, Sora se apoyó en la cabecita de su hija, dejando que esos finos cabellos cosquilleasen su mejilla.

Tenía una vida perfecta, unos hijos perfectos y un matrimonio perfecto, por lo que el miedo a que todo esto tan perfecto acabase y regresase a la realidad, donde nada era tan idílico siempre estaba presente en ella, pero no quería pensar más en eso. Deseaba apartarlo de su mente para poder disfrutar plenamente de lo que tenía, de su felicidad.

La mano de Yamato estaba depositada con una gran delicadeza en la espalda de su benjamín, con miedo a perturbarlo o hacerle daño. Rió, tratando de no ser escandaloso al sentir sus babitas empapando su brazo. Estaba profundamente dormido y lo más importante, tranquilo.

-A mi hermanito le gusta dormir encima de papi.- narró Aiko alucinada y enternecida, señalando la escena a su mamá.

Ella no dijo nada, apenas la escuchó, solo notó sus movimientos entre sus brazos, porque ahora tenía algo mucho más urgente que hacer como era demostrar al amor de su vida, que a pesar de los problemas que atravesasen, le seguía amando como el primer día y era muy dichosa con la vida que le había regalado.

Sin ningún tipo de vacilación le besó de tal manera que pilló desprevenido a su marido, haciéndole sonrojar de inmediato, no era para menos, su suegro estaba frente a él queriéndolo descuartizar. No obstante, a Sora no le importó, porque el mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido, solo existían ellos dos, lo único importante en ese momento era su beso.

Tardó media milésima en trasportar a su esposo a ese estado, en que él correspondiese su beso y lo llenase de pasión. No cabía lugar a duda en su corazón que esos labios eran lo que deseba, lo que siempre había buscado. Solo cuando la besaba a ella era absolutamente consciente de eso, porque solo con ella su beso podía durar medio segundo que una hora, que siempre le dejaba satisfecho y lleno de amor.

Claramente incómoda por la escena, la abuela, tiró del brazo a su marido, que estaba teniendo un pequeño ataque al corazón.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos, necesitan estar solos.- susurró Toshiko totalmente avergonzada, no era para menos, ya que era la primera vez que su hija mostraba una muestra de cariño de tal magnitud a un hombre delante de sus padres.

Sin embargo, Haruhiko sentía que tenía enanitos sujetándole la cabeza para que no dejase de mirar esa acción. Finalmente, logró reaccionar y seguir a su mujer, eso sí, sabiendo que nunca jamás podría conciliar el sueño tranquilo.

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que teníamos que haberla llevado al internando de chicas?.- masculló con rabia, haciendo ademán de volver la cabeza, para ver si por fin esos dos respiraban, pero su mujer no se lo permitió.

Y en verdad, parecía que el aire ya no era necesario en el organismo del señor y la señora Ishida, o tal vez se complementaban tan bien y se acompasaban con tanta armonía, que respiraban juntos el aire del otro de una manera que nadie nunca jamás lo notaría, en cualquier caso, lo que sí se percibía en ese beso, era lo mucho que se habían echado de menos y lo que se necesitaban el uno al otro.

La pequeña Ishida, todavía en brazos de su madre, ya se había tapado los ojitos avergonzada, porque por muy feliz que le hiciese que sus padres se volviesen a besar, esto no dejaba de ser un poco excesivo.

Miró entre sus finos dedos, dándose cuenta de que no tenían mucha intención de parar, por lo menos no en las próximas horas y lo peor de todo era que parecía que ya se habían olvidado de que mantenían a sus inocentes criaturas entre sus brazos. Pensando en eso, Aiko buscó con la mirada a su hermanito, sonriendo al instante al ver que ya tenía los ojos bien abiertos, observándola con máxima atención.

-Vete acostumbrándote hermanito, siempre están así.- le dijo, acariciándole el pelo y señalando para arriba.

El bebé siguió el movimiento que hizo la mano de su hermana con esa mirada tan inocente que poseía, seguidamente empezó a realizar extrañas muecas.

-¿Vas a llorar?.- preguntó con preocupación.

No era pucheros lo que hacía, lo supo al ver una vomitona en el jersey de Yamato.

-Has vomitado a papi, eso no está bien.- comunicó la rubia, como si el pequeño tuviese la capacidad de entenderle y aprender de sus errores.

Pero aunque los infantes no se habían dado cuenta, eso fue lo necesario para devolver a sus padres al mundo real y separarlos de su apasionante beso.

Yamato hizo un gesto de desesperación al mirarse el pecho, pero pronto se contagió de las risas de su mujer, que tras depositar a Aiko en el suelo, ya se encargaba de recoger a su bebé.

-Será mejor que vayas a la ducha.- le dijo, mientras buscaba un pañuelo para limpiar a Yuujou.

Ishida asintió, no sin antes sentir un fuerte deja vu. Miró a su esposa arqueando una ceja y aun sabiendo cual sería la respuesta, le hizo la sugerente pregunta.

-¿Vienes?

Solo por la amorosa mirada que le dedicó su esposa, ya valía la pena estar pringado de vómitos de bebé.

-Yamato…

-Sí, ya sé.- cortó él con resignación.- quince años.

Sora observó a su niñita, que ya estaba ajena a todo jugando con sus muñequitos y luego a su pequeño, que daba un gran bostezo en ese momento, mientras sus párpados volvían a cubrir esos ojitos cansados, para que finalmente su vista acabase en su sexy marido, el cual ya se estaba desprendiendo de su jersey manchado, e irremediablemente, una pícara sonrisa se perfiló en su rostro.

-Que sean cinco minutos.- comunicó, dándole un rápido beso en los labios, que Ishida no pudo ni disfrutar, ya que se había quedado totalmente en shock.

En cuanto supo que lo que había escuchado era real y no una alucinación, corrió a al baño de su habitación con entusiasmo, sintiéndose, una vez más, el hombre más afortunado del planeta.

Y así fue como la paz, tranquilidad y placentera rutina regresó al hogar de los Ishida Takenouchi. Al hogar de esa familia de fuertes cimientos y amor inquebrantable, y como la chica, pasó a ser un lejano recuerdo, simplemente una prueba más del fuerte lazo que unía los sentimientos de Yamato y Sora.

Tal vez tuvo su final feliz, pero no con Yamato, porque Yamato ya hacía mucho tiempo que lo había encontrado, y seguramente, jamás se arriesgaría a volverlo a perder.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: chachan!, ¿Qué os ha parecido?, a mí particularmente me gustó este capi porque si bien idealizo, idolatro y adoro al sorato y nunca jamás lo voy a romper, me gusta intentar darle un toque de realismo y por supuesto, que a lo largo de su vida, aunque ame a Sora, Yamato también puede sentirse atraído por otra chica, pero bueno, no es su chica "clack" así que no hay problema, solo Sora es su chica "clack" eso es de otro fic, ¿no? XD

¿Ha quedado claro eso en el fic?, que aunque tuvo la tentación, su amor fue más fuerte y durará por siempre jamás y todas esas cosas que tanto me gusta escribir porque son tan poco reales XD.

Realmente no sé si me ha quedado demasiado bien, ya que este género no es mi fuerte (ninguno realmente), pero mucho menos el medio drama, en cualquier caso yo estoy satisfecha con el resultado y lo disfruté escribiendo, así que eso me basta.

Y de nuevo agradecer a **Amai do **por darme la inspiración de esta historia. ¿Te ha gustado?

Nada más, feliciten mi aniversario o no, aunque me haría ilusión que sí, pero bueno, no me voy a deprimir porque sea no, ya que soy escritora de soratos y eso significa que siempre tienes ganas de escribir. ¡El sorato gobernará el mundo!

**Soratolove/sorato4ever**

Publicado: 14/01/2012


	17. La vida a un metro sobre el suelo

**Capítulo 17:**

**LA VIDA A UN METRO SOBRE EL SUELO**

Suspiraba haciendo un ruido muy gracioso, por lo menos a todo su alrededor siempre le había parecido divertido. Un poco más fuerte y ya podrían considerarse ronquidos, pero para ella seguirían siendo igual de entrañables, porque eran los soniditos que había estado escuchando desde que era una bebé.

Por eso, ahora que tenían habitación propia, a veces los echaba de menos y cuando alguno de ellos, casi siempre el mismo, decidía echarse una siesta, ella no podía evitar contemplarlo.

Notó que algo se movía entre sus brazos y al escuchar su voz apresuró a mirarla.

-¿Te gusta papi-Gabu, Aiko?

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

-Papi-Gabu es muy bonito y blandito.- respondió mientras palmeaba su tripota.

El poderoso digimon dio algún que otro quejido entre sueños, cosa que a la traviesa Aiko le pareció tremendamente divertido.

Depositando a su compañera en el suelo, se arrojó a la pequeña cama de los compañeros digitales de sus padres y que como casi siempre estaba ocupada por Gabumon.

Se fijó que tenía la boca entreabierta, de la que chorreaba un hilillo de baba. No pudo resistirse a meter la mano y tocar sus afilados dientes para ver si al igual que como le estaba ocurriendo a ella últimamente, alguno se le movía.

-No deberías meter la mano ahí, igual te muerde y te la corta. Papi-Gabu es muy poderoso.

La pequeña rubia rió con seguridad, metiendo la mano todo lo que le fue posible.

-Papi-Gabu es un gordito dormilón.- se burló, mientras con la otra mano le empezaba a cosquillear los pies.

El pobre digimon comenzó a revolverse entre sueños, hasta que incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo ese cosquilleo abrió los ojos de los cuales ya se le habían saltado hasta lágrimas.

Gruñó al ver a la responsable de esto, esa niña que se creía que podía hacer todo lo que le daba la gana solo porque era tan parecida a su Yamato.

-Aiko, eres molesta.- bufó de mala gana.

Sin embargo la chiquilla se lo tomó como un cumplido y por eso no tuvo ningún reparo en arrojarse contra el digimon, cosquilleándole ahora la barrigota para desesperación del digi-astronauta.

Con cierta dificultad para no hacerla daño con sus garras, Gabumon consiguió atrapar sus manitas y mirarle de forma recriminatoria. Con los años se había tenido que ir volviendo más delicado, sobretodo a la hora de tratar a los bebés de su compañero.

-No puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana a cada segundo.

A la niña no se le ocurrió otra cosa que imitar su cara gruñona, moviendo la cabeza para ambos lados en tono burlón para finalizar sacándole la lengua y estallando en carcajadas.

Definitivamente, Aiko no reconocía la autoridad de ese digimon.

Tratando de calmarse para no enfadarse más de la cuenta, Gabumon la soltó, mientras salía de su camita.

-Eres una malcriada pequeña Aiko.

-¿Pero me quieres?.- cuestionó la pequeña extendiendo los brazos con adorabilidad.

El monstruo digital emitió un sonido disconforme siguiendo su camino y dejando a la hija de su compañero revolviendo su cama junto a Yokomon. Encima Piyomon le echaría la culpa a él del desorden causado, como siempre, la pequeña niña con su sonrisa angelical ablandaba el corazón de toda la familia y nadie reparaba en sus travesuras.

Sin embargo Gabumon cada vez estaba más cansado y harto de ser un simple canguro de una niña que apenas le respetaba.

...

Al contrario que su compañero de especie, ese día Piyomon no podía estar más encantada porque por fin, tras tantas semanas dándole la brasa a su compañera, había conseguido que hiciese caso a sus ideas y la nueva línea de kimonos plumíferos "Sora Takenouchi" pronto saldría a la luz.

-¿Y de verdad te gustan?.- preguntaba una y otra vez la emocionada Piyomon mientras Sora recogía sus recién terminados diseños.

-Sí, seguro que quedan muy bonitos.- sonrió la mujer a su ilusionada compañera.- o arruinan mi carrera.- farfulló esto último con preocupación.

Evidentemente que esas palabras no llegaron a los oídos del ave que con su alegría habitual ya daba unos alegres saltitos acompañados de felices "pio" por toda la habitación.

Se asustó dando un vuelo cuando la puerta que conducía al baño se abrió y por ella salió el marido de su compañera, ataviado tan solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y sujetando contra su pecho al bebecito de la casa. Al verlo sonrió, ya que se imaginaba que su Sora de bebé habría sido igual de adorable que ese niño.

Otra que sonrió fue la mujer de la casa.

-¿Ya habéis terminado vuestro baño de machotes?.- preguntó, agravando la voz con diversión.

Yamato, que no quitaba ojo de su lindo bebé, el cual le estaba agarrando la manita, sonrió enternecido.

-Hemos hecho pompitas.

Takenouchi tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reírse a carcajadas, porque esa respuesta no era esa imagen de virilidad que Yamato siempre quería mostrar. Al ser consciente de eso, Ishida se sonrojó, dando un carraspeo incómodo.

-Quiero decir, que nos la hemos medido.- dijo ahora sí metiéndose en su papel de macho.

Sora le reprimió con la mirada, mientras Piyomon miraba a ambos confusa.

-¿El que han medido?

Antes de morir de vergüenza, la pelirroja cerró el pico a su compañera.

-No quieras saberlo.

No dio tiempo a más preguntas incómodas ni comentarios fuera de lugar, porque el principito de la casa empezó a hacer algo que ya llevaba siendo muy normal desde que nació: berrear. Aunque a su favor había que decir que estos últimos meses tenía excusa para hacerlo ya que había empezado a sacar sus dientecitos y todo el mundo sabía lo doloroso que resultaba eso.

-Oh no, ¿ya empiezas campeón?.- le arrulló un poco el padre, observando esas diminutas cositas blancas que asomaba por sus encías.- pareces un ratoncito.- le dijo, acariciando su naricita, pero eso no lo calmó.

Evidentemente que la madre de la criatura no tardó ni dos segundos en tomarlo entre sus brazos para intentar calmarlo como solo ella sabía.

-Yama, deja de pasearte desnudo y vístete de una vez.- dijo, depositando a su bebé sobre la cama.

Y mientras Sora lo vestía, al mismo tiempo que lo intentaba sosegar haciéndole cosquillitas en la barriguita y besándole los piececitos, su despreocupado marido se desprendía de su toalla.

Al instante, Sora se la arrojó con enfado.

-Entra el baño, ¿no querrás que Piyomon te vea el pajarito?

Yamato dio un gruñido pero obedeció y Piyomon, como siempre en su infinita inocencia, demostró que vivía en su mundo.

-¿Yamato tiene un pajarito?, yo quiero verlo.

La diseñadora le dedicó una severa mirada.

-Créeme, no quieres verlo.

Sintiéndose marginada, el ave digital abandonó la habitación en busca de las respuestas que su compañera se negaba a darle y quien mejor para dárselas que la persona que más conocía a Yamato. Si este tenía un pajarito escondido en algún sitio, Gabumon lo conocería.

Yuujou ya parecía más calmado, también era verdad que se le estaban cerrando los ojitos y que pronto entraría en el mundo de los sueños. Con la mano apoyada en su pancita, dándole su protección, Sora lo contemplaba enternecida, sintiendo que podría pasarse horas así, mientras, el padre de la criatura agitaba suavemente un sonajerito el cual siempre utilizaba para dormirlo. Y como llevaba pasando los primeros diez meses de su vida, funcionó y el pequeño pelirrojo se quedó profundamente dormido.

-Ya está.- susurró la madre, poniéndose un dedo en la boca para que Yamato no hablase.

Despacio para no perturbarlo, Ishida padre se levantó de la cama, mientras Takenouchi se disponía a recoger a Yuujou para llevarlo a ese lugar donde casi nunca dormía como era su cuna. Claro que como pasaba casi siempre, a Yamato le dio pena separarse de su bebé.

-Déjalo aquí.- propuso.

Sora lo miró extrañada.

-¿No te ibas a echar la siesta?

-Me la echo con él.- aseguró, al mismo tiempo que le arrebataba con sumo mimo el bebé.

Sora hizo un gesto de cansancio.

-No vais a descansar ninguno de los dos y luego tendré que cargar yo con los dos.

Achuchando a su hijo contra su pecho balanceándolo suavemente, Yamato le dedicó esa mirada de cachorrito desvalido con la cual siempre derretía a Sora, sobre todo en los días vísperas a un largo viaje.

-Voy a estar sin él el próximo mes, solo quiero que no se olvide de mí.- dijo, mientras cuidadosamente se tumbaba en la cama, con Yuujou todavía dormido sobre su pecho.

No solo había convencido, sino que también había conmovido a su esposa para los próximos veinte años de su vida, pero aún así, Takenouchi no se lo pondría tan fácil, más que nada porque ese marido suyo todavía tenía muchas cosas que preparar antes de su viaje.

-Yama, no puedes pasarte todo el día ahí, tienes que hacerte la maleta.

Ishida la miró perplejo, mientras esa bolita con brazos y piernas que descansaba en su torso subía y bajaba a la par de su respiración. Era como si le estuviese acunando.

-Siempre me la haces tú.- susurró, al mismo tiempo que posaba una de sus manos en la espalda de su hijo y la otra buscaba su pequeña manita.

-Sí claro y cuando vuelves siempre me echas la bronca por haberte metido las camisas que menos te gustan.- se quejó la diseñadora.

El astronauta sonrió con arrogancia.

-Sora eso ya es un clásico: discusión por las camisas a mi vuelta y luego terminamos haciendo el amor encima de ellas.

Cruzándose de brazos, Takenouchi lo miró con agotamiento. Encima comentaba divertido este tema que a ella tantos dolores de cabeza le ponía. Estaba dispuesta a no ceder, a que por primera en su vida se tuviese que hacer él mismo la maleta, pero como siempre, todo eso se quedó en intención y no en hechos.

-Eres imposible.- negó, rindiéndose.

Ishida se mostró encantado por esa afirmación.

-¿Pero me quieres?

Su mujer lo miró sin demasiado convencimiento.

-No sé, ya me lo pensaré.

-¿Para la noche lo sabrás?, ya sabes, no quiero perderme otro de nuestro clásicos…- arqueó las cejas con provocación.

Y Sora rió por lo mucho que adoraba a ese hombre y sus pequeños duelos que nunca tenían un vencedor ni un vencido, solo participantes.

-No estéis mucho rato.- dijo antes de salir, porque realmente le costó dejar de mirar esa estampa tan adorable. En momentos como este, no tenía ninguna duda de que su familia era perfecta y por supuesto de lo mucho que echaría de menos a su marido en este largo mes que estaría fuera.

...

No llevaba ni diez minutos tumbado y aunque no estuviese dormido, sus ojos sí permanecían cerrados en una relajación absoluta. Jamás pensó que se podría sentir tan dichoso en su vida, pero así era y solo en momentos como este, cuando notaba la respiración de ese pequeño ser sobre su cuerpo y hasta el latir de su corazoncito era consciente de esto, de la vida tan maravillosa que tenía. Sonrió enternecido por las cosquillas que le producía la boca de su bebé succionando su dedo índice, pero parece ser que no solo le ayudaba a dormir estar chupando algo sino que también le calmaba el dolor de sus dientes, y lo único que tenía a mano era la mano de su padre, y por supuesto que a su padre le encantaba que su hijito se tomase esa libertad.

Se pasaría el resto de su vida así, recreándose en estas sensaciones inexplicable e incomparables. En esto que solo podía hacerte sentir un hijo, un amor puro y desinteresado, el indiscutible amor verdadero.

Pero entonces, la atmosfera mágica paterno filial se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró la persona que mejor conocía a Yamato a pesar de que no lo demostrase, porque la mirada mortal que le dedicó dejó claro que no era un buen momento para ser interrumpido.

Encima el descarado digimon y sus escandalosos pasos se acercaron donde descansaba el bebé. Ishida le hizo un gesto para que se detuviese al notar que Yuujou ya se empezaba a revolver.

-Perdona Yamato.- excusó en un tono excesivamente elevado. Y el bebé se movió e Ishida palideció llevándose la mano que le quedaba libre a los labios para hacer un gesto de silencio.

-Le vas a despertar.- susurró con enfado.

El digimon astronauta dio un suspiro de asentimiento.

-Es que Piyomon me ha dicho no sé que de que tienes un pájaro y que no se lo quieres enseñar.

Sin salir de su estupor, el rubio masculló media docena de insultos que conllevasen palabras terminadas en -mon. Después enfocó a su compañero.

-¿Y para esa parida interrumpes mi momento especial con mi hijito?

Gabumon se encogió de hombros sin entender que tenía de particular el hecho de tener un bebé cagón dormido en tu pecho y baboseándote el dedo, supuso que serían rarezas de los humanos, como esa detestable costumbre de ducharse todos los días.

-También era para saber donde está mi cojín.- Yamato agitó mínimamente la cabeza confuso.- ya sabes, ese que me regalo Yokomon el día del padre y que pone "para el mejor papi-digital del mundo-mundial". Le hace ilusión que me lo lleve a mis viajes.

El humano visualizó al instante ese objeto ya que era uno de los favoritos de su varoncito.

-Si no está en la cuna de Yuujou estará en su parque, ya sabes que le encanta ese cojín.- despachó de forma despreocupada, pero evidentemente que a su compañero sí que le preocupó esa afirmación.

-Genial, ya estará cagado, meado y vomitado por tu bebé.

Cada día le enfurecía más el poco respeto a su pertenencias y espacio digital que tenían los pequeños Ishida.

-¿Eh?.- se quejó Yamato molesto incorporándose un poco. No le gustaba que hablasen así de su hijito, pero ya era tarde, el digimon ya se esfumaba de la habitación y Yuujou ya empezaba a llorar con intensidad de nuevo.

...

De pie sobre su banqueta, para poder observar su reflejo en la cazuela que estaba utilizando su madre para hacer la cena, Aiko mantenía la boca abierta para ver sus pequeños dientecitos y comprobar cuanto se movía ya una de sus palas, normal teniendo en cuenta que se pasaba todo el día moviéndosela con los dedos, acción que por supuesto era recriminada por su madre.

-Cielo, deja de moverte el diente. Ayer apenas se movía un poco y mira ahora que balanceo tiene.- dijo Sora, apartándole los deditos de la boca.

La rubia miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero cuanto antes se me caiga, antes se lo podré dar a mi hermanito y ya no le dolerán.- justificó con gran sabiduría.

Sora sonrió de orgullo por esas palabras, mientras la tomaba en brazos y la depositaba en el suelo, agachándose para estar a su altura.

-Cariño, es un gesto muy bonito que le quieras regalar tu diente a Yuujou, pero las cosas no funcionan así. A tu hermanito le tendrán que salir los suyos propios y algún día también se le caerán y le saldrán otros nuevos y fuertes, como te van a salir a ti.

La inocente rubia dio un suspiró de resignación, mirando a su madre con angustia.

-Pero es que mi hermanito llora mucho y me da pena no poder hacer nada por él.

Solo por escuchar eso, debería ser obligatorio que todos los niños tuviesen un hermanito. Le repeinó esos finos cabellos de oro, acabando en su rostro de porcelana, tomándola de la barbilla para que abandonase su expresión mustia y riese.

-Ya le ayudas mucho a tu hermanito, no te preocupes. Solo con verte, él ya sonríe, eres la mejor hermana mayor del mundo.

Funcionó, la sonrisa de orgullo volvió a adueñarse del cándido rostro de su primogénita.

En otra parte de la casa, un monstruo digital se desesperaba y asqueaba por igual al intentar recuperar su cojinito.

-Me lo imaginaba, está todo babeado.- farfulló, tomándolo de una esquina.

Normal, ya que como buen niño al que le empezaban a salir los dientes, Yuujou se llevaba a la boca todo lo que encontraba para así mitigar su dolor y su cojín favorito no iba a ser una excepción.

De todas formas debía recuperarlo y llevarlo a su viaje a USA como llevaba haciendo desde que Yokomon se lo regaló por el día del padre, ya no solo por la ilusión que le hacía al pequeño digi, sino que él también había empezado a dar valor a estas pequeñas cosas repletas de sentimentalismo.

En ello estaba cuando notó el poco discreto trote de la malcriada de la casa. Sin mediar palabra, Aiko se abalanzó a su espalda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en el parque de mi hermanito?.- reclamó con seriedad. Como pudo, el digimon se la quitó de encima y al volverse, Aiko descubrió sus crueles intenciones.- ¡ese es el cojín favorito de mi hermanito!, ¡le estás robando!

El digimon astronauta lo apretó contra su pecho.

-Este cojín es mío, el bebé me lo robó primero.

Pero la rubia no escuchó ni una palabra. Esto era inaceptable y rápidamente sus manos ya tomaban con fuerza una de las esquinas del cojín.

-¡Dámelo!, sino mi hermanito se pondrá triste.

Gabumon era bastante paciente, sobre todo con la pequeña Aiko, pero algo en su interior le decía que no podía rendirse en esta batalla, sino pasaría a ser el último mono de la casa al que le podían mangonear todo lo que quisieran. No lo permitiría, él era un guerrero digimon.

-Ya basta Aiko, es mío.- gruñó, tirando de él, evidentemente que sin emplear toda su fuerza, porque sino sacaría a la inocente criatura de casi cinco años de edad volando.

Era muy iluso el monstruo si por un momento pensó que la hija de su compañero iba a claudicar.

-Mi hermanito lo quiere más que tú, así que es de mi hermanito.- respondió, mientras sus pies ya empezaban a deslizarse hacia el lado de Gabumon.

-¡Me da igual!.- exclamó el casi siempre afable digimon, dando un tirón que provocó que la pequeña Ishida, por no soltarlo saliese volando contra la tripa de su amigo.

No se hizo daño porque cayó en blandito, pero lo que sí pasó fue que soltó el cojín, es decir, que había perdido y eso Aiko no lo consentiría.

Llena de furia, lo pagó con lo primero que encontró que fue el brazo del digimon. De la mordedura tan fuerte que le produjo quedó su dientecito clavado en el digi. Gabumon soltó un quejido de dolor en forma de mini-fuego que impactó contra la lámpara que cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos, mientras la rubia, sin importarle su boca ensangrentada aprovechada para apoderarse del cojín de la discordia

Con ese panorama surrealista, los adultos por fin aparecieron alarmados por el ruido.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?.- preguntó Sora, impresionada por ver su querida lámpara hecha añicos en el suelo. Fue a comprobar en seguida que su hijita estuviese bien, por eso se aterró al verle la boca con sangre.- cariño, ¿qué sucede?.- se agachó para examinarla.

En eso, Yamato también apareció con su bebé en brazos.

-Habéis despertado a Yuujou.- despotricaba de malas maneras hasta que vio el panorama.- ¿qué mierdas ha pasado aquí?

Y por supuesto que con ese grito, el pelirrojo lloró con más intensidad.

-Estoy bien mamá.- trataba de hacerse la dura la niñita, mientras Sora miraba su boquita por todos los ángulos. Echó una mirada de reproche al digimon que todavía se sujetaba el brazo en donde esa pieza blanca continuaba incrustada.

-Gabumon ¿te parece normal pelearte con una niña de cinco años?, ¿sabes cuanto va a tardar en salirle el nuevo diente?, es que a veces eres peor que ella.- finalizó, cargando a su hija en brazos para limpiarle esa boca.

La niña se fue en brazos de su madre, pero eso sí, no soltó el cojín en ningún momento.

Otro que alucinaba por la situación era Yamato, por supuesto, sin apartar la mirada de su compañero.

-¿Te has peleado con mi hija?.- cuestionó, al mismo tiempo que mecía a su bebé para arriba y para abajo tratando de calmarlo.

Gabumon, agonizando como si hubiese perdido una guerra mundial, se quitó esa metralla en forma de incisivo de niña de casi cinco años.

-Empezó ella.

-¿Encima vas a intentar excusarte?.- interrumpió Ishida.

El digimon miró tímidamente a su compañero, dándose cuenta por su mirada de lo increíblemente enojado que se encontraba. No le quedó más que suspirar clavando la vista en el suelo.

-¿En que demonios estás pensando Gabumon?.- continuó con su charla el rubio.- como alguna vez vuelvas a hacer algo parecido te largas al Digimundo para siempre, ¿me entendiste?.- amenazó.

Gabumon alzó la mirada intentando retarle, ya que más que a amenaza, en estas circunstancias eso le sonaba a premio.

-Pues igual es mejor, porque ya empiezo a estar muy harto de tus bebés y de lo poco que pinto en esta casa.

Yamato le dedicó una severa mirada.

-Vete a dormir que mañana tenemos un largo viaje.

-¿Y si no quiero ir?.- inquirió el digimon astronauta, mientras Yamato ya abandonaba la sala.

-¡Es tu trabajo!.- fue su respuesta.

Y el monstruo digital no pudo replicar nada, simplemente maldecir su situación. En el Digimundo jamás se encontraría en unas circunstancias parecidas, es más, allí sería él quien mandase y Yamato escucharía todos sus consejos como cuando era niño. Echaba tanto de menos esos momentos, cuando aún era necesario, cuando todavía era importante para Yamato.

...

No paraba de revolverse en la pequeña camita y eso para su acompañante era un suplicio, por eso no dudó en darle un codazo para que al fin reaccionase.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?.- se quejó amargamente el compañero de Yamato.

-Porque quiero dormir y no paras de moverte.- recriminó Piyomon, tomando toda la manta para ella.

Gabumon se sentó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro, como a ti Sora no te odia.

Piyomon hizo un aspaviento con la plumas.

-Tampoco se me ha ocurrido nunca atacar a la pequeña Aiko.

El digimon de la amistad se disgustó por esa acusación. Ahora Piyomon también lo veía como un monstruo ataca-niñas angelicales de cabellos dorados.

-¡No la ataqué!, solo luchaba por lo que es mío, ¿por qué yo siempre tengo que comprender a todos y nadie me comprende a mí?

-Yo te comprendo papi-Gabu.- escuchó su adorable voz llamándolo de esa forma cariñosa que tanto le enternecía.

Avergonzado por su comportamiento de esta tarde, Gabumon la enfocó, viéndola que se encontraba parada en la puerta con el dichoso cojinito en la mano.

Le pareció que tenía un semblante bastante tristón.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- cuestionó con timidez el monstruo.

Notablemente decaída, la primogénita de su compañero se acercó, tendiéndole el cojín.

-Es que a mi hermanito le gusta tanto que quería que fuese feliz, pero Yokomon me ha explicado que te lo regaló con mucha ilusión y que no estaba bien que te lo quitase, que sería como si tú le quitases a papá el dibujito del pingüino.- explicó refiriéndose a uno de sus ridículos regalos hechos en el jardín de infancia y que para Ishida padre era objeto de adoración.

Al mirarla a esos ojitos tan amorosos, Gabumon entendió porque todo el mundo se derretía tanto con esa niñita, simplemente cuando te miraba así era imposible no adorarla y quererla. Además, había tenido un gesto muy bonito.

-Gracias pequeña Aiko.- se ruborizó el astronauta, aceptando el objeto de disputa.- perdona por lo de tu diente.- añadió, ofreciéndole ese incisivo que aún estaba en su posesión.

La niña sonrió abiertamente dejando visible ese gracioso hueco.

-No importa, mamá me ha dicho que es de leche y que ahora se convertirá en un regalo.- contestó, tomándolo.

El digimon se quedó pensativo.

-¿Leche?, ¿y se come con galletas?

La rubia negó divertida.

-No, lo tengo que tirar al tejado.- explicó la extraña tradición de su país.

Eso descolocó todavía más al digimon.

-Los humanos sois raros.

Y Aiko extendió los brazos al máximo, dispuesta a recibir su abrazo.

-¿Pero me quieres?

Con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza que aún le daba al tímido digimon estas espontáneas muestras de cariño de la niñita humana, asintió con una sonrisa, correspondiendo ese efusivo abrazo.

...

En la habitación de enfrente otra pareja también se estaba mostrando en esos momentos su cariño, o por lo menos intentándolo.

La pelirroja resopló haciéndose a un lado cansada de que su marido respondiese tarde los besos, acariciase la nada y las únicas palabras bonitas que le dijese fuesen "oh sí, claro" cada vez que lo traía con un reproche de vuelta de las nubes en las que se encontraba.

Le costó ser consciente de que su mujer ya no jugueteaba con él ni trataba de hacer nada por lo que tanto había suspirado toda la tarde. Al girar la cara y ver a Sora con el brazo flexionado y la cabeza apoyada en su mano mirándole con aburrimiento, Ishida por fin volvió en sí dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo el peor amante de la historia, y para colmo en su última noche antes de estar alrededor de un mes fuera de casa.

-Oh sí, claro, perdona cariño.- trató de arreglarlo, buscándole los labios, pero Sora lo evitó alzando el tronco.

-Yamato estás en otro mundo.

Ishida trató de contestar dedicándole su adorable sonrisa, que Sora encontró más forzada y falsa que nunca. Viendo que era imposible engañarla, el rubio resopló, sentándose al lado de su mujer.

-Vale sí, estoy pensando en Gabumon.- confesó, Takenouchi abrió los ojos al máximo de la impresión y Yamato le dedicó una mirada de agotamiento.- ja, ja, que graciosa, soy un pervertido.- dijo, no dándole opción a hacer ningún tipo de broma sobre la digimonofilia.

Sora se cruzó de brazos, apoyando la espalda contra la cabecera.

-Pues cuando tú haces esa clase de chistes, tampoco tienen gracia, que lo sepas.

Con una expresión de tristeza absoluta, Yamato la acompañó.

-Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en él y en nuestra discusión. Lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada si no estoy en paz con Gabumon, es demasiado importante para mí.

Notó la amorosa caricia de su esposa en la nuca.

-Amor, eres tan adorable cuando te preocupas por tus amigos…- le dijo con una afectuosa sonrisa. Seguidamente se apartó de él, tomó una de las revistas que tenía en la mesilla y su tono fue más contundente.- en diez minutos echo el cierre, así que si quieres sexo antes de tu viaje ya puedes ser rápido en reconciliarte.

Y Yamato sonrió felizmente.

-Estaré de vuelta en dos.- dijo, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, mientras salía de entre las sábanas.

...

-¿Estabas aquí?.- cuestionó Yamato, al abrir el cuarto de su benjamín y encontrarse a Gabumon asomado a la cunita.

El digimon se sorprendió un poco por el hecho de que su amigo ya le hablase, más sabiendo lo inaccesible que solía ser las noches antes de un viaje.

-¿No estabas copulando con Sora?.- preguntó con desconcierto.

Ishida se sonrojó, mientras acompañaba a Gabumon a contemplar a Yuujou.

-Gabumon, no hables de esos temas.

El monstruo digital arqueó las cejas, examinado el atuendo que lucía Yamato.

-Si no quieres que hablen de eso, no te pasees por la casa en calzoncillos enseñando esas marcas rojas en tu pecho.- rápidamente el hombre se llevó las manos al pecho avergonzado.- ¿son mordiscos?

Y las mejillas del astronauta ya estaban al borde de la sobrecarga.

-Los humanos sois raros hasta para aparearos.- negó el digimon dinosaurio con desagrado.

-¡Oye, ya!, no quiero que hables de estas cosas delante de mi bebé, en realidad preferiría que no hablases de estas cosas nunca.- sentenció, un tanto asqueado.

El digimon se encogió de hombros, regresando la vista a Yuujou.

-No haré ni diré nada, solo te obedeceré, porque eso soy, ¿verdad?, una mascota que debe obedecerte, como Garu.

El hombre suspiró desalentado por el dramatismo de su compañero, mejor dicho de su amigo.

-Si Garu no me hace ni caso, te hace más caso a ti.- trató de poner un poco de humor, pero el rostro del digimon siguió reflejando una tristeza absoluta que a Yamato le descorazonaba.

Se agachó para estar a la altura de su compañero y le empujó un poco con la cabeza tratando de conseguir su atención.

-Gabu, siento como te hablé, pero no quiero que dudes de que eres mi amigo, ¿vale? y valoro mucho todo lo que haces por mí y mi familia. Sé que muchas veces abuso de ti y que no tienes la obligación de cuidar de mis hijos, ni siquiera de quererles, pero me hace muy feliz que les quieras y les quieras cuidar como me cuidas a mí.- expresó, emocionándose.- ¿por qué les quieres, no?

El digimon quería hacerse el duro, pero enseguida supo que era una soberana estupidez tratar de aparentar algo que no sentía con la persona más importante de su vida. Por eso, esbozó una afable sonrisa.

-Claro que les quiero Yamato y no solo porque sean importantes para ti, también lo son para mí. Además, la pequeña Aiko se parece mucho a ti cuando eras pequeño y eso me gusta.

El hombre compartió la sonrisa de su amigo.

-Es más guapa que yo.

-Y más trasto.

-Pero más cariñosa.

-Y más revoltosa.- volvió a rebatir el digimon.

Yamato hizo un gesto con la mano de rendición.

-Todo eso lo ha sacado de Sora.

Gabumon no replicó nada, porque si bien esa niña tenía parte de los dos adultos, sin duda el genio era enteramente Ishida.

El rubio se irguió y ambos amigos compartieron ese silencio tan cómodo que eran capaces de crear, mirando atentamente al interior de la cuna, velando el sueño del pequeño Ishida.

Yamato no tardó en extrañarse al reconocer el objeto al que estaba abrazado su niñito.

-¿No es ese tu cojín?

-Sí.- confirmó su compañero.- es que, me he dado cuenta de que le hace feliz.

Yamato le acarició la cabeza orgulloso por sus palabras y sintiéndose profundamente afortunado por tenerlo como compañero. Con él, sus niñitos estarían siempre en muy buenas manos, en este caso garras, al igual que él llevaba estando desde los once años. Sin duda, tener un compañero digimon era lo mejor que te podía pasar.

...

Con un bebé que cada día estaba más grande y hacía una nueva tontería que cautivaba a todos los de la casa, los días se pasaban volando contemplándolo, y por eso, el mes que Gabumon y Yamato estuvieron fuera ya era historia, y de un momento a otro, el monstruo y el hombre de la casa regresarían.

Ajenas a esta llegada, la vida a un metro sobre el suelo trascurría con total normalidad, es decir, con la buena de Aiko haciendo desesperar a todos los habitantes de su mini-mundo.

-¡Aiko no te muevas!.- se desesperaba la digimon pájara con el pico lleno de alfileres.- así es imposible cogerte el dobladillo.

Aunque Aiko fuese una maniquí bastante aceptable, debido a que le encantaba vestir las creaciones de su madre, su obediencia a la hora de quedarse quieta solía durar escasos cuatro minutos. Sora lo sabía, por eso había ido perfeccionando a lo largo de estos cinco años su técnica Ninja para poner alfileres que indicasen los respectivos arreglos en el kimono de su hija y lo lograba a una velocidad pasmosa, sin embargo, su compañera no estaba tan acostumbrada a esos trabajos manuales, además de que sus plumas lo dificultaban.

-Eres muy lenta, además me estás pinchando.- recriminó la hija de Sora, estirándose de la prenda para sacársela.

La digimon la detuvo como pudo.

-Espera, que lo vas a romper.- miró exasperada a su compañera.- no me hace caso.

Y a la que tampoco hacía caso Sora era a la quejica ave, puesto que todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en el despierto bebé que mantenía en su regazo y que ya empezaba a hacer esos sonidos previos a decir por fin una palabra coherente, es decir, en cualquier momento diría su primera palabra y la pelirroja tenía claro cual quería que fuese.

-Venga corazoncito, ¿quién es este?.- hablaba, mostrándole la foto de su esposo.- es papá, papá, pa-pá.

El niño abrió la boca imitando los movimientos de labios de su madre, Sora contuvo la respiración porque parecía que por fin iba a vocalizar algo que no conllevase babas y lloros. La madre fue testigo de sus movimientos con máxima expectación, como apuntó con el dedito a la foto, miró a su madre con atención, hizo unas muecas con la boca y acabó mirando a ningún punto en concreto del suelo, señalando quien sabe qué, mientras hacia ruiditos indescifrables que por supuesto no conllevaban esas dos sílabas tan esperadas por todos.

La diseñadora resopló dándose por vencida, cuando en ese momento, una niña trotando y una digimon colgado de su kimono por alfileres se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Estoy bonita mami?.- preguntó, dándose una media vuelta para que viese el atuendo que ella misma había diseñado, cortado y cosido.

-Sí cariño.- asintió la madre orgullosa.- pero estás arrastrando las telas malamente, ¿por qué no dejas que Piyomon te haga los arreglos?

La digimon ave, que ya había conseguido desengancharse del kimono, asintió esas sabias palabras.

No obstante la niña ya pasaba de ella, haciéndole cucadas a su hermanito.

-Porque es muy lenta y me aburro, ¿puedo coger a mi hermanito?.- cuestionó, intentando arrebatárselo a su madre de sus rodillas.

La pelirroja negó.

-Quítate primero ese kimono, ¿o es que quieres clavarle todas las agujas que llevas colgando?

Aiko se asustó terriblemente al imaginarse a su lindo hermanito lleno de pinchos como un erizo.

-No, pobrecito.- sacudió la cabeza cien veces en su segundo, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el bracito con adoración. Le encantaba acariciar y achuchar a su hermanito porque siempre estaba suave y blandito. Era mejor que sus ositos de peluche.

Yuujou correspondió el gesto de su hermana con una risotada que cautivó a todo su alrededor, tanto que nadie se dio cuenta del sonido de llave abriendo una cerradura.

En efecto, la llegada de Yamato y Gabumon había pasado desapercibida para toda la casa. Al principio le mosqueó, ya que consideraba que había estado un tiempo importante fuera del hogar, y lo más normal a su vuelta era tener a una garrapatilla rubia colgada a su cuello a los dos segundos de pisar la casa. Sin embargo, pronto todo esto careció de importancia debido a que escuchó el sonido más hermoso del universo, por supuesto se trataba de la risa de su bebé.

-¿Has oído eso?.- le susurró a Gabumon, mientras dejaba la maleta en el suelo y se descalzaba.

-Suena como la barriga de Agumon.- indicó el ser digital, deprimiendo a su amigo.

El rubio sonrió con regocijo por escucharlo con más intensidad y de forma silenciosa fue avanzando hasta el interior del hogar. Se asomó viendo la encantadora escena, culpable de que hubiese un charco de babas a sus pies.

Gabumon compartió la visión de su humano y automáticamente también compartió su felicidad. Nadie podía no sentirse dichoso observando a esa madre y a esa hermana jugando con un bebé, y hasta su querida amiga Piyomon se había unido a los juegos y las risas en torno a Yuujou.

Yamato había sido sigiloso, en cambio las pisadas del digimon habían resonado más, captando la atención de la adulta.

Takenouchi alzó la vista lo justo para mirarle y sonrió.

-Mira quien ha venido, es papá.- comentó a su bebé, pero la que lo entendió fue Aiko.

Se volteó y como siempre cuando veía a su padre tras varios días, su sonrisa todavía incompleta ocupó toda su cara.

-¡Papi!.- exclamó, corriendo a sus brazos.

Las acciones de Yamato fueron automáticas, agachándose para recoger a su cielito y cargándola contra él.

-Mi cielito…- saludó dándole un besito, le desconcertó notar un pinchazo en su brazo.- ¿qué esto?.- preguntó, viendo varios alfileres entre sus ropajes.- Sora, ¿tu nueva línea es para faquires o qué?.- bromeó, jugueteando con su hija por los aires.

Un poco más abajo, Piyomon saludaba a su Gabumon.

-¿Me has echado de menos?.- preguntó el digimon de la amistad con cierta fanfarronería, al ver como la abatida ave dejaba caer su pico contra él.

-Es muy cansado cuidar de los bebés de Sora sin ti.

-Claro y cuando estoy yo son muy divertidos porque solo me hacen perradas a mí.- regañó, satisfecho de que ese ave por fin se hubiese puesto en su lugar.

-Lo reconozco, Aiko es muy molesta.- susurró la digimon rosa, mirando con agotamiento a la alegre chiquilla que ahora estaba siendo volteada por su papá.

Todavía con su hija entre los brazos en una pirueta imposible, el hombre de la casa se acercó hasta la zona pelirroja.

Saludó a su mujer con un casto pero repleto de dulzura beso en los labios, seguidamente bajó la mirada hasta el bebecito que descansaba en sus brazos.

-¿Qué tal campeón?, ¿te has portado bien?

Fue la diseñadora la que respondió por él.

-Sí, ¿verdad?

El muchachito señaló al hombre rubio con decisión. Empezó a balbucear esos soniditos incoherentes mientras miraba a su madre y a su padre intermitentemente. Finalmente se quedó mirando a la mujer, pero sin apartar el dedito de Yamato.

-Pa… pa… pa… pa… pa… pa…- empezó a repetir como un lorito convencido de sus palabras.

Sora se emocionó como nunca, no creyéndose lo que escuchaba, buscó a su marido con la mirada para ver si era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sonrió de felicidad al ver que así era, porque había quedado como una estatua, con su hija cabeza abajo y la boca abierta contemplando las inesperadas palabras del pequeñín.

Sin embargo, la primera que reaccionó fue la otra pequeñita.

-¡Hala!, ¡mi hermanito ha hablado!.- anunció mirando el mundo al revés.

Sin salir de su trance Yamato la enderezó y la depositó al suelo. Luego se acercó un poco más a sus pelirrojos, concentrándose al máximo en Yuujou. De forma paulatina la sonrisa de ilusión fue apoderándose de su rostro aunque antes de llegar a ser descarada miró a su mujer.

-¿Lo ha dicho de verdad?, ¿soy su primera palabra?.- cuestionó con dificultad, examinando a su alegre varoncito que ahora ya chapurreaba sonidos sin ningún sentido.

A Sora no le salían las palabras, al contrario que sus lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas acabando en sus labios entreabiertos.

Este había sido su mayor deseo, que la primera palabra de su niñito fuese dirigida a su padre, que por fin Yamato tuviese la confianza absoluta de que su bebé lo adoraba y amaba igual que su niñita.

Logró asentir y Yamato sonrió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlar su emoción y no acompañar las lágrimas de su mujer.

-Ven aquí mi campeón.- pidió, extendiendo los brazos para recogerlo.

Sabía que este momento quedaría para siempre en sus recuerdos y deseaba que todos sus sentidos lo apreciasen.

En cuestión de segundos, el pequeño Ishida estaba en brazos de su padre, golpeándole con uno de sus muñequitos en el antebrazo, pero al mismo tiempo obsequiándole felices risotadas. Era su forma de saludar a su progenitor.

Cerca de ellos pero sin llegar a interrumpir, dos seres digitales eran testigos de esta tierna escena.

-Ha sido precioso.- moqueó la compañera de Sora.

La expresión de su amigo era más contenida aunque le delatasen sus ojos humedecidos. Sin duda ver este momento de la persona que más quería con su hijo había sido increíblemente emotivo.

-¿Estás llorando?- cuestionó ilusionada Piyomon, por supuesto que avergonzando al astronauta, que apresuró a frotarse los ojos, mientras un adorable rubor cubría su cara.

-Claro que no.- articuló con la voz sobrecogida por la emoción.- es el cambio de aires.

...

Lástima que la tranquilidad en esa casa y más para los seres que tanto adoraba Aiko y por extensión su hermano, no duraba mucho.

Era la hora relax de la pareja, en realidad la hora relax de Sora, pero evidentemente, Yamato como buen esposo, si su mujer estaba tranquila y relajada, él lo estaba también.

La hora relax de Sora se realizaba una vez a la semana y fue ideada y acordada por el matrimonio tras su primera maternidad, después de pasarse meses sin dormir una noche entera y días enteros oliendo a caca por esa indomable bebé de nombre Aiko. Sora se plantó, en realidad tuvo un ataque de nervios que hizo que estuviese a punto de acabar con la vida de Yamato de un planchazo en la cara. Desde entonces la hora relax era sagrada y dejaba a Sora totalmente renovada para afrontar una nueva semana.

Durante esa hora no era ni diseñadora, ni compañera de Piyomon, ni hija, ni esposa, ni por supuesto madre, simplemente era una mujer libre sin ataduras ni responsabilidades.

Lo importante era que durante esa hora, que era lo que duraba ese relajante baño de espuma y sales que se dedicaba la pelirroja, era obvio quien debía cuidar en solitario de sus fierecillas.

-¿Qué hace Sora?.- preguntó Gabumon desganado, sin dejar de observar a esa rubia que estaba dentro del parque infantil de Yuujou jugando a las palmitas.

-Su hora de relax.- contestó Piyomon.- ¿y Yamato?

El compañero de este rezongó, dedicando una furtiva mirada a ese rubio que estaba anonadado con su gran televisor.

-Es la hora del "Doctor Who".

No hizo falta más información para saber que Ishida iba a estar en modo friki durante los próximos 45 minutos y por tanto, completamente en "off" su lado de padre.

-Es decir, que tenemos que cuidar de los bebés de Sora nosotros.- se dijo el ave con resignación.

El astronauta la siguió bastante más desanimado.

Aparentemente parecía que los digimons exageraban bastante ya que nada hacía indicar que esa adorable mocosa pudiese causarles demasiados quebraderos de cabeza durante la próxima hora.

La niña echó la cabeza para atrás y sonrió ampliamente por ver a sus queridos amigos acercarse al parquecito de Yuujou.

-¡Estoy cantándole a mi hermanito!, ¡y le gusta!.- comunicó, sin dejar de dar palmas, cosa que el pelirrojo imitaba con entusiasmo.

Hasta el gruñón de Gabumon perfiló una media sonrisa, mientras, la pequeña sentada frente al bebé, seguía con su canción.

-Mi hermanito tiene mofletitos.- decía y se los achuchaba, haciendo que el niño quisiese hacer lo mismo con su hermana.- mi hermanito está gordito.- cantaba, mientras le daba unos ligeros toques en la barriguita, provocando las risas del bebé.

Inconscientemente, los compañeros de Sora y Yamato seguían la melodía con la cabeza, siendo participes de esa tierna escena.

Pero entonces vieron al niño hacer extrañas muecas y pronto sabrían que la canción iba a tornarse más escatológica.

Aiko ladeó la cabeza mirándolo, para acto seguido llevarse la mano a la nariz.

-¡Mi hermanito es un cagoncito!.- cantó, levantándose alarmada.

Y el pequeño empezó a gimotear porque no le gustaba sentirse cagado.

Al ver esa escena la hermana mayor se apuró.

-Hay que limpiarlo o mi hermanito se pondrá a llorar y estará triste.- declaró a los "adultos" presentes.

Los seres digitales compartieron una mirada de angustia.

-Llama a Sora.- pidió Gabumon.

-Está en su hora relax, no quiero molestarla. Llama tú a Yamato.

-¿Crees que me hará caso?.- fue la respuesta del adorable monstruo.

La plumífera asintió, ya que después de tantos años conviviendo con él, había aprendido que cuando Ishida se sumergía en sus frikadas no había nada más en su mundo.

Sin embargo, la niña encontró fascinante esta situación.

-¡Lo cambiaremos nosotros!

Gabumon se encogió apurado y Piyomon un tanto asqueada debido a que había visto a Sora hacer alguna vez esa labor y no era agradable de presenciar, ni de oler.

Tarareando la cancioncilla que hace tan solo un minuto le dedicaba al pelirrojo, Aiko abandonó el parque a toda velocidad, apresurándose a traer la bolsa del bebé. La adentró no sin esfuerzo y volvió a encontrarse junto a su hermanito.

-No te preocupes hermanito que papi-Gabu y mami-Piyo te van a poner limpito.

Los aludidos tragaron saliva por la declaración ya que daban por hecho, dado el entusiasmo de la rubia, que sería ella la encargada de realizar la mierdosa labor, quedando ellos como supervisores del trabajo.

Con descaro, la niña empezó a esparcir lo que había en el interior de la bolsita.

-Toma Piyo.- entregó un pañal limpio.

Y la digimon se desesperó, pero demostrando de quien era compañera se mostró comprensiva. Además, no quería que Yuujou estuviese triste y cagado, le daría mucha pena.

-Está bien.- suspiró, extendiendo el pañal.

Había visto a Sora hacer esto un millar de veces por lo que confiaba que algo hubiese aprendido.

-Creo que primero tienes que quitarle el sucio.- apuntó Gabumon desde la distancia.

La digimon gruñó, encima de que se escaqueaba, se atrevía a dirigirla, pero de momento lo dejó pasar, más que nada porque tenía razón.

Aiko, ajena a la charla de sus amigos, ya desabrochaba el peto que vestía Yuujou, mientras le dedicaba muecas graciosas para que estuviese tranquilo y no se dedicase a dar patadas.

-Ahora el pañal.- comunicó la rubia y la compañera de Sora dio un paso para atrás.

-¿Por qué se lo tengo que quitar yo?

La niña arrugó el entrecejo.

-¡Porque mamá siempre se lo quita con una sonrisa!

Piyomon creyó que era injusto que la comparase con Sora a su conveniencia.

-Pero yo no soy…

Sin dar tiempo a más discusión Gabumon dio un paso hacia adelante y con un fugaz movimiento de su garra hizo trizas ese pañal, esparciendo claro está el contenido por todo su alrededor.

-¡Gabumon eres un guarro!.- se tapó la digimon.

Y Aiko estaba alucinada, parte por la admiración que le causaba la habilidad de su amigo, parte también por la preocupación de las posibles consecuencias de ese gesto.

-Podrías haber rajado a mi hermanito.- musitó con angustia.

Sin embargo, el digimon adquirió una pose heroica.

-Estaba todo controlado. Poseo máxima precisión con mis garras.

Por lo visto Yuujou no había sentido ningún temor de su papi digital, y ahora por fin liberado de ese emplasto, podía mover las patitas a su antojo.

Su hermanita se tapó la nariz con el jersey, haciéndole un gesto a Piyomon.

-Tienes que recoger el pañal sucio.

-¡Ni hablar!

-¿No irás a dejar caca en el parque de mi hermanito para que se manche y se ponga triste, verdad?.- cuestionó, y dicho así, Piyomon no tuvo más opción que obedecer, descubriendo aquel día que la primogénita de su compañera tenía una habilidad innata para el chantaje emocional.

-¡Ahora hay que limpiarlo!.- anunció la rubia.

Al ave rosa le chirrió su tono de voz, por lo visto también le gustaba bastante mandar.

El compañero de Yamato escaneó los productos que Aiko había esparcido con anterioridad.

-Creo que esto servirá.- le tendió las correspondientes toallitas de bebé.

Piyomon las tomó, empezando así una seria de muecas de asco y nauseas por realizar tan sucio cometido.

-A mi hermanito le haces cosquillas.- comunicó la chica, escuchando con una tierna sonrisa las risotadas del bebé.

-Creo que es por tus plumas, a mí también me sueles hacer cosquillas cuando dormimos.- dijo el digimon astronauta con inocencia, enrojeciendo al máximo a su amiga.

-¡Esas las hago adrede, tonto!.- exclamó, volviendo el rostro.- nunca entiendes nada.- masculló, dejando al pobre digi consternado y a la pobre humana confusa pon no haber entendido absolutamente nada de la conversación.

No obstante, antes de que la niña se traumatizase para siempre por conocer las intimidades de sus seres digitales favoritos, esta volvió a captar la atención.

-Ya está, ahora el pañal.

-¡Espera!.- reclamó Aiko, con el bote de talco en la mano.- tienes que echarle esto para que no se le ponga el culete rojito y le escueza.

La digimon no tuvo nada que objetar, tomó dicho bote y empezó a esparcir esos polvos por el ahora limpio culito de su amigo.

-Más, más, más…- reclamaba Ishida cuando veía que su amiga paraba.- más, más…

-¡Ya es sufriente!.- paró Piyomon ya harta de esa niña, claro que al hacerlo realizó un brusco movimiento con el bote llenándose a ella misma de polvos.

Empezó a estornudar y lloriquear porque le habían entrado a los ojos, tirando el pañal a la niña, mientras rotaba sobre sí misma tratando de calmar esa sensación de malestar.

Sin embargo, la niña la miró con determinación.

-Piyomon deja de hacer el tonto que aún tienes que ponerle el pañal a mi hermanito.- exigió.

La digimon emitió algún gemido de sufrimiento, dejándose caer contra la valla del parque, tirándola al suelo. La hija de Sora y Yamato se asomó para contemplarla.

Solo realizaba algún que otro espasmo, hincó uno de sus dedos en su barriga un par de veces y se encogió de hombros, dirigiendo la mirada a quien tendría que suplir esta baja.

-Te toca a ti Gabu, ponle el pañal a mi hermanito.- ordenó, tendiéndole el pañal.

El digital la miró atentamente unos segundos, en donde tuvo la tentación de volverla a desafiar, pero finalmente cedió.

Por lo mucho que le recordaba a su Yamato, por lo mucho que le hubiese gustado compartir también esta etapa de la vida de su compañero.

Sin saber muy bien como usarlo, ya que al contrario de Piyomon, Gabumon pocas veces había sido testigo de este momento, y eso que Yamato lo hacía con asiduidad, el digimon de la amistad lo tomó.

Se colocó frente a su nuevo reto, ese pequeño de casi un año de edad que pateaba encantado riéndose todavía por las caricias de la plumífera.

Asintió creyéndose capacitado.

-No debe ser tan difícil.- se dijo inspeccionando el pañal.

-Tienes que agarrarle de las patitas y levantarlo para poder meterlo por debajo.- indicó la rubia.

No le gustaba que una mocosa de cinco años le dijese lo que tenía que hacer, pero no podía negar que lo que decía sonaba razonable.

Con cara de concentración absoluta se dispuso a agarrar esas piernas que no dejaban de moverse, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo. Justo al mirarse sus garras, esas que de tan ayuda le habían servido hace unos instantes ahora podrían ser las causantes de un estropicio. No le gustaba mucho hacer eso, pero se sacó las garras de las manos, quedando solamente su piel sujeta a su cuerpo por el cuerno.

La niña miró impresionada esa acción. Sus dedos eran rechonchos y amarillentos como su verdadera piel. No es que nunca los hubiese visto, pero jamás los podía haber apreciado con tanta claridad.

En ese momento, la primogénita de los Ishida tuvo una idea y su sonrisa traviesa así lo mostró.

Cuidadosamente para no ser descubierta, se colocó tras su querido amigo, que sorprendentemente mostraba bastante maña para esto de cambiar pañales a bebés humanos.

Fue el segundo en el que Gabumon pegaba los cierres del pañal el que eligió la angelical, solo en apariencia, rubia para saciar su curiosidad sobre la verdadera apariencia de su digi-amigo.

Todo pasó rápido, Gabumon tomó al bebé orgulloso de su obra, Aiko tiró de su piel sacándosela por completo, pegando un grito de asombro al contemplarlo, y por supuesto que este enseguida sintió frío por su cabeza y espalda, dándose cuenta de su carencia y pegó un grito sobrecogido, soltando al bebé, cuyo pañal ya se despegaba de él.

-¡Que bonito eres!.- indicó la adorable rubia, con la piel en la mano.

Le asustó de sobremanera la mirada del digimon, furiosa y demente.

En todas las perradas que le había hecho, que habían sido muchas, nunca le había visto esa expresión.

Titubeante le tendió la piel.

-Toma.

Pero el digimon se acercó sin remedio a ella, arrebatándola con brusquedad.

-¡Eres una niña insoportable Aiko Ishida!, ¡Odio convivir contigo!.- exclamó, justo en el momento en el que Yamato, hablando emocionado de lo genial que sería tener una TARDIS, hacía su aparición, claro que quedó blanco al ver el panorama.

-¡Gabumon!.- recriminó.

Y la misma mirada que había dedicado a la hija fue dirigida al padre. No sabía como manejar la situación, no quería interponerse entre Yamato y su felicidad ahora que la había encontrado, por eso, tapándose con la piel para que este no viese su cara de sufrimiento, salió corriendo a su habitación.

Aiko, que había estado tratando de contenerse, rompió a llorar de forma escandalosa, por supuesto que el bebé a medio vestir la siguió, justo cuando Piyomon comenzaba a despertar de su intoxicación de polvo de talco y Sora, tras su hora de relax se decidía volver al mundo real.

Se le cambió la cara al encontrarse semejante caos.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Yamato le dedicó una mirada confusa, mientras Aiko envuelta en lágrimas salía disparada al piso de arriba.

-¡Gabumon me odia!, ¡con lo que yo le quiero!.- gritaba como una posesa entre lloros.

Takenouchi suspiró, desaparecido súbitamente esa relajación que se supone que debía durarle toda la semana, al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para adecentar a Yuujou y tranquilizarlo.

Miró a su compañera cuya cara, completamente blanca, le daba un aspecto de geisha.

-¿Qué os pasa últimamente, Piyomon?

El ave, aún aturdida, empezó a deambular.

-Que nos gustaba más tu bebé cuando era un bulto deforme en tu tripa, Sora.- musitó medio delirante.

-¡Eh!.- protestó el hombre.

Era inaceptable que sus compañeros hablasen así de los seres que más amaban, sin embargo, se calmó al ver la mirada de preocupación de Sora.

Quizá, era momento de empezar a comprender a sus compañeros.

...

Esa noche en la residencia de los Ishida-Takenouchi hubo dos debates sobre el futuro del hogar y de los habitantes de este, ambos por separado, y los dos llegaron a una misma conclusión, pero a opuestas resoluciones.

Uno de ellas tuvo lugar en la habitación de los digitales.

-¿En serio crees que es lo mejor?.- preguntaba Piyomon con tristeza.

Gabumon suspiró, pero asintió de manera decidida. Lo llevaba pensando mucho tiempo.

-No podemos seguir así Piyomon o lo único que pasará es que Yamato y Sora acaben odiándonos porque somos incapaces de convivir con sus hijos. Ellos son una familia feliz y ya no nos necesitan.- respondió con amargura.

La digimon rosa bajó el pico consternada, porque en cierta forma opinaba igual que su amigo, pero eso no evitaba para que doliese.

-Pero a mí me gusta vivir con Sora y diseñar con ella y ayudarle con los bebés cuando se portan bien.- dijo, recordando que aunque fuesen unos trastos, le habían dado muy buenos momentos los descendientes de su compañera.

-Podremos seguir viniendo a visitarlos, además, yo no voy a dejar solo a Yamato con sus misiones, seguiremos siendo sus compañeros solo que viviremos donde nos corresponde, en el Digimundo.- expresó, con contradictorios sentimientos.

Algo en su interior le decía que jamás podría ser feliz en otro lugar que no fuese esa casa llena de vida, ni aunque ese lugar fuese su amado Digimundo. De alguna manera, Yamato era su hogar, por eso había sido tan difícil tomar esta decisión.

Los digimons estaban abatidos cuando escucharon un estruendoso llanto que les recordó al de Aiko, procedía de los dos pequeños que estaban en el suelo.

-¡Pero yo quiero seguir viviendo con Aiko y con vosotros aquí!, ¡yo no quiero que os vayáis!, ¡ni irme para siempre!.- exclamaba de manera entrecortada, consecuencia de que se estaba quedando sin aire de tanto llorar, Yokomon.

Aunque no hablase, igual de disgustado se mostraba Punimon.

Los monstruos digitales se conmovieron, tomándolos entre sus brazos.

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, vendremos a visitarte y te llevaremos al Digimundo cuando quieras.- comunicó Gabumon, mientras trataba de sosegar a Punimon con un balanceo.

-Sí, además, si tú también te vas la pequeña Aiko se pondría muy triste.- añadió la digimon del amor, sin poder remediar sus lágrimas.

Ni quería imaginar la carita de desolación que se la iba a quedar a la bebé de Sora cuando le comunicasen su decisión.

La pequeña trató de calmarse pero no pudo. Resguardándose en los brazos de su digi-mami, siguió llorando durante un rato. Ella la abrazó con la ternura de una madre, mirando a Gabumon, pensando si no se arrepentirían de esta decisión.

…

En la habitación matrimonial, otra pareja deliberaba sobre lo sucedido y las medidas que debía adoptar.

-Porque no puedes seguir así, ¿lo has entendido?.- decía la madre en el tono más conciliador que podía.

La niña, que estaba sentada en la cama de sus padres, balanceando las piernecitas que le colgaban, bajó el rostro en donde sus ojos rojos e hinchados delataban el disgusto que se había llevado.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Yo les quiero.- musitó.

Sora se enterneció y Yamato incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo esa carita de pena de su hija emitió un gemido de impotencia mirando a su esposa, pidiendo que acabase ya, que ya había aprendido la lección.

No obstante Takenouchi se mostró firme, ya que esta vez había mucho en juego.

Nunca había visto a sus compañeros digitales tan enfurecidos con su diablilla y eso le preocupaba.

Tomó asiento a su lado, acariciándole su fino y suave cabello.

-Cariño, también quieres a Garu, a Yokomon, a tu hermanito y a nosotros, y no te pasas la vida haciéndonos trastadas, es más, nos cuidas muy bien y nos das mucho cariño, sin embargo a Gabu y Piyo les tratas fatal, ¿se puede saber por qué?

La pequeña alzó la cabeza mirando a su madre, a esos ojos repletos de amor y cariño que siempre le daban paz y, por qué no decirlo, le hacían reflexionar sobre sus acciones.

-No sé…

El padre suspiró, dándose cuenta de que si quería recuperar a Gabumon debían solucionar esto.

Se sentó a su otro lado, empujándole del hombro con la cabeza como hacía siempre.

-Cielito, a ellos también les duele, porque ellos te quieren y si no les das cariño, piensan que tú no les quieres.

La chiquilla arqueó las cejas apurada, al límite de realizar otro puchero. Pero no lo permitió, como solían hacer sus padres, transformó sus lágrimas en furia.

-¿Ellos me quieren?.- preguntó, poniéndose en pie sobre la cama.- ¡pues no se nota porque nunca me hacen caso!

-¿Cómo?.- cuestionó Sora atónita.

-¡Pues sí!.- repitió la niña con fuerza, sin poder reprimir más las lágrimas.- siempre están viendo la televisión y haciendo el vago y cuando yo les pido que jueguen a algo ni me hacen caso, por eso les tengo que hacer rabiar porque entonces sí me hacen caso.- explicó la pequeña verdaderamente afectada.

Entonces los padres comprendieron que era lo que pasaba en esa familia, básicamente que una niña excesivamente mimada acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de todos se sentía desplazada por sus amigos digitales y su manía de hacerles rabiar era para reclamar un poco de atención.

Les pareció preocupantemente adorable, porque si bien no era excusa, al menos entendían que nos les hacía tratadas por diversión sino porque les echaba de menos.

Adelantándose a cualquier comentario de Yamato que lo único que hiciese fuese alimentar esa teoría de que el mundo giraba a su alrededor que parece ser que era lo que creía Aiko, Sora la tomó de las manos para que le prestase atención.

-Cariño, ya estás creciendo y por eso debes empezar a aprender que no todo el mundo va a estar pendiente de ti a cada momento.

La niña hizo una mueca de confusión que Yamato no pudo soportar.

-Pero en esta casa sí.- añadió, perturbando a su pequeña.

-Yamato, se trata de nuestros compañeros.- masculló Sora con enojo.

No hablaban de cualquier cosa, hablaban de los seres que más amaban. Ishida asintió con solemnidad y dado que él era incapaz de dar este discurso tan necesario como doloroso a su cielito, se hizo a un lado, prometiéndose no volver a interrumpir a su valiente esposa.

-Lo que intento decirte…- volvió a captar la atención de su niña, mientras jugueteaba con sus pequeñas manitas.- … es que, a pesar de lo importante que eres para todos, no puedes exigir que pasen todo el tiempo a tu disposición. Pensar así es egoísta y no está bien y lo único que conseguirás es sufrir, como ha pasado hoy.

Aiko expresó auténtico desamparo en su mirada.

-¿Ya no me queréis?.- acertó a preguntar con los ojitos humedecidos.

Yamato se llevó la mano a la cara y se dio la vuelta para poder controlarse y no abalanzarse a achucharla y mimarla, mientras Takenouchi le dedicó la sonrisa más sincera y amorosa de su vida, dándole un fuerte beso en las manos.

-Cariño, te amamos con todo nuestro corazón y siempre va a ser así, al igual que los digimons, aunque a veces pienses que no es así. Amar a una persona no significa estar todo el día pendiente de ella, darle caprichos y hacerle creer que todo el mundo va a girar a su alrededor siempre. No, amar a una persona significa ayudarle a crecer, a ver la vida tal y como es, ayudarle a resolver sus problemas pero diciéndole donde se ha equivocado. Amar a una persona es querer que ella sea feliz y con ese comportamiento sé que tú no vas a poder ser feliz ni nadie de los que te rodeamos.- hizo un pausa, viendo la atenta y penetrante mirada de su hija, dándose cuenta de que estaba recibiendo y asimilando el mensaje.- mi pequeñita, ¿acaso no te gusta ver a Gabu y Piyo felices?

Aiko asintió con la cabeza y después de forma más débil con la voz.

-Sí…

-Entonces, ¿por qué no disfrutas de ellos tal y como son?, ¿no te acuerdas lo bien que os lo pasáis cuando Piyo te hace volar y Gabu deja que juegues a lanzar aros a su cuerno?

La niña dibujó una tierna sonrisa por recordarlo, siendo consciente de que hacía demasiado tiempo que no disfrutaba de esa forma de los digis. Todo por su egoísmo, por querer forzar las cosas.

-He sido mala con ellos.- susurró de forma desvalida bajando la cabeza.

Sora apresuró a abrazarla.

-No, mi cielo, simplemente les querías, aunque no supieses expresarlo, pero lo bueno es que ahora te has dado cuenta y tienes muchísimos años para poder disfrutar de su compañía.- le alentó.

Y sus ojos volvieron a rebosar esa ilusión característica en ella.

-¡Seré muy buena!, ¡ya veras cuanto me quieren!

La diseñadora asintió con una sonrisa de orgullo y complacencia, buscando con al mirada a su esposo, que estaba claramente emocionado, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue un gesto con la cabeza y otro con la mano de felicitación por su labor como madre, lo que agrandó la sonrisa de Takenouchi.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer para demostrarles que ya voy a ser buena con ellos?.- reclamó la niña con preocupación, intercalando miradas entre su padre y su madre.

Estos quedaron pensativos, hasta que el rubio llevó la vista al calendario, encontrando ahí la respuesta perfecta a su pregunta.

-¿Sabéis que día es mañana?

...

Ni Gabumon, ni Piyomon habían podido conciliar demasiado el sueño. Yokomon y Punimon si lo lograron con más facilidad, eso sí, después de una llorera memorable.

Y es que habían tomado una decisión y esa mañana se la iban a comunicar a sus camaradas, esos con los que habían estado viviendo de forma intermitente desde los once años.

Cierto era que solían viajar al Digimundo asiduamente, a veces todos los días hacían una visita, pero mínimo una vez a la semana, quedándose normalmente una noche ahí para recuperar energías y disfrutar de su hogar. Pero jamás se habían planteado volver a vivir ahí de forma continua como cuando sus compañeros se fueron en 1999, o peor, como cuando estaban perdidos esperando pacientemente su llegada.

Entonces se sentían solos y estar en el Digimundo viviendo de nuevo, sin ellos, les haría recordar esa dura etapa.

No obstante, era mejor eso que volver a interponerse en la felicidad de sus amados camaradas. Renunciarían a su felicidad para que estos pudiesen seguir disfrutando de la suya.

El digimon dinosaurio respiró hondamente cuando notó las plumas de su amiga entrelazándose con su mano.

-¿Estás listo?

Le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento por entenderle y permanecer a su lado y asintió.

Sabiendo que jamás podrían llamar a esa habitación su habitación la abandonaron y empezaron a bajar esas escaleras que les conducirían al fin de la convivencia con sus seres más queridos.

Cada paso era costoso, porque estaban más cerca de ese doloroso fin, pero habían tomado una decisión y aunque lo deseasen, ninguno iba a atreverse a echarse atrás.

Gabumon por orgullo y Piyomon por devoción a su amigo.

Llegaron al salón, extrañándose de que estaba menos ruidoso de lo habitual, ya que normalmente un bebé estaría llorando, riendo o ambas cosas a al vez y una niña estaría trotando de un lado a otro cantando o hablando absurdeces a gritos.

Se miraron con preocupación, cuando de repente escucharon un grito a coro:

-¡Felicidades!

Se sobresaltaron al ver a sus compañeros y los hijos de estos salir de detrás del sofá, tirándoles confetis y serpentinas.

Hasta la pequeña Aiko les dedicaba su tan radiante como desdentada sonrisa.

Se habían quedado de piedra, sin saber como reaccionar, por eso sus amigos se acercaron a ellos.

-¿No sabéis que día es hoy?.- cuestionó Yamato removiendo un poco a su compañero.

Ese momento fue aprovechado por Aiko para colocarles sendos gorros de colores.

El compañero de Yamato emitió un gemido de extrañeza, mientras Piyomon sonreía feliz por su gorrito, disfrutando de este maravilloso despertar.

-Hoy hace 28 años desde la pelea de Parrotmon en Hikarigaoka.- explicó Sora.

Yuujou por su parte, gateó hasta los cumpleañeros, al llegar ahí se sentó y comenzó a aplaudir con felicidad.

Piyomon se emocionó con el bebé tan parecido a su Sora, mientras Gabumon intentaba encajar las piezas del puzzle para darle un sentido a todo esto.

-Parrotmon…- repitió.- pero en esa batalla ni siquiera estábamos.

-Pero nosotros sí.- comentó Ishida, divertido por la perplejidad de su camarada.- y ese día fuimos elegidos para ser vuestros compañeros, por lo que es un día importante para nosotros.

-Entonces éramos huevos en un laboratorio.- comentó la compañera de Sora radiante. Luego tomó a Gabumon del brazo para compartir su entusiasmo.- es como si fuese nuestro cumpleaños Gabu.

-Si tú lo dices.- se encogió él, todavía sin creerse todo esto.

Sin previo aviso, Aiko les abrazó.

-Ese día mis papás se unieron a vosotros por eso hay que celebrarlo, porque gracias a ese día vamos a estar siempre todos juntos, ¿a que sí?.- dijo con confianza y expresando un amor y esperanza que cautivó por completo a esos digimons.

Un segundo sintiendo el amor de esa revoltosa y ya habían olvidado todo lo que les había hecho padecer en el pasado, y por supuesto, la decisión que habían tomado esa noche.

Se habían dado cuenta de que la felicidad de esa niña dependía también de que ellos estuviese a su lado, por lo tanto la felicidad de la familia pasaba por ellos. Formaban parte de esa felicidad, de esta familia.

Gabumon sonrió sintiéndose profundamente amado y dichoso.

-Pues claro que sí pequeña Aiko, porque las familias tienen que estar juntas.- dijo esto último dedicándole una mirada de orgullo a su compañero, que este agradeció infinitamente.

Él había conseguido su familia y Gabumon le ayudaría a mantenerla, porque era el sueño de Ishida, por lo tanto, era también su sueño.

Con esta celebración reinó de nuevo la paz y la armonía en el hogar de los Ishida Takenouchi, más concretamente en ese micro-universo que era la vida a un metro sobre el suelo, aunque los habitantes de ese lugar aún tuviesen una petición que hacer.

-Si es nuestro cumpleaños...- empezó Gabumon mirando a Piyomon.

-Podremos pediros un regalo, ¿verdad?.- terminó la digimon rosa con una mirada ilusionada.

...

Un gigante hombre pájaro hizo una espectacular pirueta provocando el terror en su compañera, ya que después de tanto años, había perdido la práctica en eso que tan especialista era su marido como era desafiar a la gravedad.

-Garudamon, por favor ten un poco más de cuidado.- suplicó, sin embargo el digimon de Sora solo rió incrementado la velocidad.

En tierra, un lobo metálico miró el movimiento con desaprobación.

-¿Qué pasa MetalGarurumon?, ¿es que vas a dejar que nos ganen?.- pinchó Yamato desde su espalda.

Y el lobo gruñó, perfilando una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Agárrate fuerte, que vamos a salir volando.- advirtió, justo antes de empezar a trotar por una de esas praderas interminables del Digimundo.

Desde el suelo y con la boca bien abierta de la impresión, una niña y un bebé eran testigos de las alucinantes piruetas que realizaban sus queridos amigos digitales.

Sonrió satisfecha de ellos y de poder decir que eran sus amigos y hasta parte importante de su familia, que eran sus papis digitales, y es que no todo el mundo podía presumir de que el digimon de la amistad y la digimon del amor habían cuidado de ti desde que eras un bebé cagón.

Solo entonces, mirándolos con esa adoración descubrió que todavía tenía mucho que aprender de ellos y que debía valorarlos por lo que eran y como eran. Entendió que a ella todavía le faltaba mucho para volar tan alto como ellos, que había vida más allá de su reino, más allá de un metro sobre el suelo.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: capítulo tonto sin demasiada trama que me apeteció escribir. Simplemente es una secuencia de escenas tiernas para recrearme un poco en el sorato y su felicidad que es de lo que se supone que va este fic.

En realidad quise hacer un capítulo dedicado a esos seres tan olvidados a veces como son los digimons, pero como siempre, lo adorables hijos del sorato me robaron toda la atención.

En fin, no hay más que decir.

Una lectura simple para pasar el rato.

Hasta la próxima! **soratolove/sorato4ever**

****Publicado:16/07/2012


	18. Interruptus

******Capítulo 18:**

**INTERRUPTUS**

Un poco de perfume por el escote y las muñecas al oír la habitación de en frente cerrarse.

Retocarse el peinado, con un poco más de volumen de lo habitual al escuchar sus precipitados pasos.

Extender el carmín rojo pasión por sus labios mientras la puerta se abría. Cubrirse con el batín rápidamente cuando la puerta se cerró.

Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, de una manera amorosa como lo hacía siempre, pero también provocativa, más acorde con su atuendo.

El rubio la escaneó apresuradamente, sin ni siquiera molestarse en imaginar lo que escondía bajo ese batín, porque realmente no quería perder ni un segundo.

Bastante se había demorado ya este esperado encuentro. Desabrochándose con precipitación los botones de la camisa, se dirigió a la mujer.

-¿Y la niña?.- cuestionó ella.

El hombre gruñó, tirando de malas maneras la camisa.

-Dormida.

Sora sonrió juguetona, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Y el niño?

Ishida depositó su intimidante mirada sobre ella un instante, para después empezar a desabrocharse el pantalón.

-Dormido.

Él se acercó, pero nuevamente la diseñadora lo esquivó, irritando considerablemente al astronauta.

Hoy no tenía ganas ni de juegos, ni de esperas.

-¿Y los digimons?

Yamato, que se había sentado en la cama para despojarse de sus pantalones sin matarse, volvió a examinarla con esa mirada de demente que tanta gracia le causaba a Takenouchi.

-Amordazados.- dijo entredientes, levantándose bruscamente.

Pero Sora se las apañó para volver a esquivarlo. Alzó una ceja con desaprobación.

-¿Cómo?

Y su esposo, al límite de la cordura, esbozó una sonrisa tan falsa como desesperada.

-Quiero decir que están en su habitación y saben que no deben molestar.

Sus brazos se abrieron para atrapar a su escurridiza pelirroja, pero esta saltó por la cama, haciendo que el hombre cayese de bruces contra el colchón.

Apretó los dientes furioso.

-¿Y el perro?.- interrogó Takenouchi con un ápice de maldad que se camufló con esa adorabilidad tan característica en ella.

-No sabe abrir puertas.- contestó el portador de la amistad, con la respiración acelerada. Estaba a punto de perder los nervios, si no los había perdido ya.

Takenouchi tuvo la necesidad de mirar hacia la puerta de su habitación, que como bien había dicho su esposo estaba cerrada, sin embargo, lo que nunca imaginó fue que ese sería su gran error.

Aprovechando su distracción, Yamato, que ya se había recuperado de su caída, la atrapó del tobillo, deslizándola irremediablemente por la cama, hasta lograr tenerla donde había deseado durante todo este largo día: bajo su cuerpo.

-¡Yamato no seas bestia!.- medio protestaba ella, porque por sus risas, no sonaba muy convincente.

-Sora por favor, no me vengas con delicadezas a estas alturas, ya no pico.- fue su contestación, mientras su mano hurgaba por dentro de esa batín, acariciando su muslo, y la otra recaía en una de sus muñecas, inmovilizándola.

Sin más preámbulos, sus labios se apoderaron de una manera más salvaje de la habitual de los rojizos labios de su mujer.

Y a ella ese besó electrizante y pasional le excitó de tal manera que decidió olvidar cualquier clase de juego que tuviese preparado para esta noche tan especial.

Sin duda alguna, mejor era ir directamente a la acción, más sabiendo lo impertinentes que podían llegar a ser sus hijos, compañeros y mascota.

Con la mano que tenía libre abrazó contra sí el cuerpo desnudo de su marido, al mismo tiempo que Ishida, al encontrarla por fin receptiva, liberaba su otra mano. Ella no tardó en guiarla a la nuca de él, perdiéndola por su pelo, removiéndolo al compás de su incandescente beso.

El rubio elevó la mano hasta el abdomen de ella, concretamente a ese lacito que cerraba el dichoso batín. Tomó un extremo entre los dedos, separando momentáneamente sus labios, para dedicarle esa sonrisilla pícara que tan loca le volvía.

-Veamos que esconde el dichoso batín.- anunció, tirando del lacito a cámara lenta.

-No quería que lo vieses así, eres un impaciente.- medio recriminó ella, pero ya sin hacer ningún amago de retenerle.

Se había rendido.

Estaba a punto de soltarse cuando paró en seco. Quedó paralizado, al igual que la mujer.

La puerta se había abierto.

El hombre cerró los ojos y tragó saliva rezando porque no fuese su pequeña. Vio en los rubís de Sora que ella tenía el mismo temor. Suspiraron, y al mismo tiempo giraron sus cabezas, sin variar de posición.

Takenouchi se llevó la mano a la frente y se dejó caer al verla. Yamato en cambio apretó los dientes furioso, dedicándole su mirada más asesina.

-¿Qué parte de no molestar no has entendido pájaro entrometido?

La compañera de Sora, miraba la escena con desgana, sosteniendo el mando de la wii del momento.

-Se le han acabado las pilas.- lo agitó.

Yamato, al límite del paro cardiaco, irguió el torso, quedando de rodillas, todavía con su mujer abajo, que aprovechó a hacerse a un lado y recolocarse el batín.

-No es hora de jugar a la wii. Deberías estar en la cama, dormidos o haciendo lo que sea que hagáis los digimons equivalente a hacer el amor, si en verdad hacéis algo, cosa que por otra parte, no me interesa en absoluto.- finalizó, teniendo un pequeño escalofrío.

La digimon frunció el ceño. No le gustaba como habían hablado de sus intimidades.

-A ti te voy a contar lo que haga, no soy una exhibicionista como tú.- alzó el pico con chulería.

Yamato resopló, viéndose que estaba en boxers y con su chibi-amigo en su esplendor.

Saltó de la cama, para intentar cubrirse un poco, cuando la compañera de Sora brincó hacia su posición.

-Sora dame pilas por favor. Estaba ganando a Gabumon al tenis, ¿a qué estás orgullosa de mí?

Notablemente sofocada por la situación, la miró con desaprobación.

-No puedes entrar en nuestra habitación con ese descaro.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que estabais mostrándoos físicamente vuestro afecto?.- se encogió de hombros la digimon con carita lastimosa.- deberíais poner una señal.

-¡La puerta cerrada es la señal!.- exclamó la mujer con irritación.- normalmente solo la dejamos empujada, con una rendija, si está cerrada, es que no se nos puede molestar.

-Pio.- susurró la compañera de Sora.- siento haberte molestado.- bajó la cabeza con excesivo dramatismo, caminando a la puerta de manera ralentizada, de tal forma que, como pretendía, conmovió a la pelirroja.

-No me molestas Piyo, todo está bien.

Yamato se revolvió ansioso al escuchar esas palabras. Conociéndola, era capaz de transformar su noche de amor y pasión en una noche de juegos familiares en la wii.

No podía permitirlo.

-¡Voy a buscar pilas!.- propuso, antes de que Sora pudiese seguir hablando.- para que puedas seguir jugando con Gabumon toda la noche. ¡Y ganarle al tenis!

La ilusión desbordó de los ojitos de la plumífera.

-¡Muchas gracias Yamato!.- se abrazó al hombre emocionada.

-Me haces cosquillas.- rió él, al sentir esas plumitas por su desnudo cuerpo.

Ella se separó.

-No te hagas ilusiones.- advirtió, dejando al humano estupefacto.

Agitó la cabeza no queriendo imaginar nada que le pudiese crear un trauma mental y sexual.

Y mientras la primera interrupción abandonaba la habitación, Yamato se volvió a la mujer, dedicándole esa mirada de lobo hambriento.

-Tú no te muevas de ahí, porque cuando vuelva nada impedirá que haga trizas ese batín.

La diseñadora le devolvió la mirada, esbozando también una sonrisa.

-A ver si es verdad.- provocó.

El rubio gruñó, devorándola mentalmente.

-No despiertes a la bestia.

Sora rió, dulcificando su mirada. Simplemente, no podía no adorar a ese hombre.

Suspiró con pesadumbre al quedarse sola. Ni quería, ni podía mostrarlo ante él, pero esta situación le estaba resultando más dificultosa de lo que había imaginado.

Recogió de su tocador un calendario muy especial, el conmemorativo a la misión _Ares2024_, o lo que era lo mismo, la expedición espacial más grande de la historia, que alejaría a su marido de ella, si todo iba bien, al menos un año.

Mañana mismo volaría rumbo a EEUU, y en una escasa semana estaría fuera de órbita, fuera de su mundo, durante, lo que estaba segura que le iba a parecer una eternidad.

Dejó el calendario torpemente e intentó volver a estar radiante para su esposo cuando le escuchó entrar. Supo que había sido en vano, que Yamato había visto donde tenía la cabeza, justo en el mismo lugar que él, aunque había hecho todo lo posible para que esta noche especial todo desapareciese, solo estuviesen ellos dos.

Sora bajó la cabeza tratando que no viese su tristeza, mientras él la rodeó tierna y protectoramente por detrás.

-No pienses en eso ahora, por favor.- susurró en su oído estremeciéndola.- esta noche es para no pensar en nada salvo nosotros dos, como estaba planeado.

Puede que sus palabras no fuesen convincentes, pero sí sus acciones, empezando por ese recorrido de húmedos besos que trasladó desde su lóbulo hasta la nuca.

Y Sora no quiso pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen esas sensaciones tan placenteras que estaba sintiendo. Ya tendría tiempo de echarlo de menos, ahora disfrutaría al máximo de él.

Se volteó, mientras el astronauta le tomaba de las manos tiernamente, caminando hacia atrás, guiándola hasta su lecho.

-¿Por dónde íbamos?.- preguntó, cuando sus piernas chocaron con el bordillo de la cama.

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja y lo empujó del pecho, más fornido de lo habitual.

El entrenamiento para esta misión había sido exhaustivo.

Yamato se dejó caer y Sora no perdió un segundo, sentándose a horcajadas en su abdomen. Apoyó las manos en el colchón, a cada lado de la cabeza de Ishida, e inclinó su cara hacia la de él.

-¿Ya no te acuerdas?.- cuestionó a milímetros de sus labios.

-Tengo muy mala memoria.- contestó, intentando hacer desaparecer la distancia entre sus labios.

Pero la mujer lo impidió, colocándole un dedo en la boca.

-No, no…

Ishida atrapó ese dedo entre sus dientes con salvajismo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, apartando el dedo humedecido de la boca de él, guiándolo por el pecho de su esposo, siguiendo un camino hasta su ombligo.

El rubio suspiró y fue la señal para que Sora se detuviese y lo mirase con esa picardía que tanto le enloquecía.

-¿Hacia dónde sigo ahora?.- preguntó, haciendo círculos por la suave pelusilla rubia que crecía alrededor de su ombligo y se perdía por debajo de su boxers.

Yamato miró hacia abajo y sonrió.

-Creo que solo hay un camino posible.- contestó entre sofocado y divertido.

Adoraba cuando su esposa se ponía tan juguetona, porque cuando eso pasaba, solía mostrarse muy complaciente con él.

La diseñadora le devolvió la sonrisa, inclinándose hacia su cuerpo, para capturar con sus labios su mentón y bajar con sensualidad por su cuello, al mismo tiempo que su mano recorría su abdomen y se deslizaba por dentro de sus boxers.

Ishida gimió de placer, para satisfacción y orgullo de la pelirroja, cuyos labios ahora estaban demasiado ocupados jugueteando con uno de sus pezones, cuando de repente, entre suspiros, gemidos y risas se coló otro ruido que no salía de ninguno de los dos, que venía de la puerta.

Sora paró en seco aterrada al interiorizar esta información.

¡La puerta se había abierto!

Rezando porque no fuese quien creía que era, giró la cabeza, sin ni siquiera sacar todavía la mano de los boxers de su marido.

Palideció, pues como había pronosticado, era su hija la que se encontraba frente a ellos, eso sí, tallándose los ojos más cerca del mundo de los dormidos que de los despiertos. Eso esperanzó a la pelirroja, que sacó rápidamente la mano de ese lugar, irguiendo su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, Yamato protestó, debido a que él estaba tan emocionado que ni se había percatado de esta nueva interrupción.

-¿Por qué te detienes?.- alzó el tronco.

Sora no contestó, su vista continuaba fija en su pequeña. Extrañado, el rubio dirigió la mirada a eso que tan aterrada mantenía a su mujer.

Abrió los ojos como una rana al ver a su hijita.

-¡Cielito!.- exclamó, levantándose, con tanto ímpetu que derribó a la pelirroja hacia atrás.

Aiko dejó de tallarse los ojos, despertándose al fin, al ver a su madre tirada por los suelos.

Observó a su papá, que completamente nervioso, ayudaba a ponerse en pie a Sora, mientras esta le dedicaba unas cuantas maldiciones.

Inclinó una ceja con desconcierto.

-¿Qué hacéis?

Yamato negó con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras Sora, con la misma sonrisa se pegaba al cuerpo de su marido, cruzándose todo lo posible su batín.

-Nada especial cariño.

La niña los miró nada convencida, pero finalmente alzó los hombros dejándolo pasar. Realmente no le apetecía indagar más en estos temas de adultos.

Los padres respiraron aliviados viendo las acciones de su hija, que ahora se dirigía a la cama de ellos, subiéndose con total descaro.

Se miraron incrédulos, preguntándose si estaría sonámbula o algo por el estilo, porque sin más pregunta de por medio, la niña comenzó a saltar, alejándose a cada brinco del mundo de Morfeo.

-Cariño, ¿no estabas dormida?.- cuestionó la diseñadora, dedicándole a su esposo una mirada de reproche.

-Sí.- contestó la niña, que ya saltaba en su mundo todo feliz.- pero mi hermanito me despertó y ya no tengo sueño.

En realidad el sueño había desaparecido al ver esa suculenta cama en la que podría hacer una de sus mayores diversiones desde que tenía memoria: saltar hasta caer rendida.

Ishida resopló, llevándose la mano a la frente tratando de limpiar su sudor, mientras Sora, una vez más, intentaba poner lógica a esta situación.

Se sentó en la cama, atrapando las manitas de su hija para que dejase de saltar.

-¿Por qué te ha despertado Yuujou?, ¿le ha pasado algo?.- preguntó con preocupación.

Aiko se agitó, recordando al fin porque había irrumpido en la habitación de sus padres.

En realidad la pobre niña era un zombi cuando la despertaban a mitad de la noche.

-¡Sí, es verdad!, ¡mi hermanito está asustado y quiere que vayas!

El instinto maternal de la pelirroja se activó de inmediato.

-¡Mi pequeñito!, ¿qué le habrá ocurrido?

Se llevó la mano a la boca, dispuesta a salir al consuelo de su varoncito.

Fue entonces cuando otra alarma totalmente diferente se activó en Yamato, que se resumía en que si Sora salía de esa habitación seguramente acabaría acostada en la cama de su niñito del alma, achuchándole para que dejase de tener miedo, y la noche de pasión y desenfreno de Sora y Yamato se iría por el retrete de nuevo.

Actuó lo más rápido posible, interponiéndose en su camino.

-¡Yo me ocupo!

La mujer lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Tú?

No es que dudase de las aptitudes de su esposo, aunque después de ver lo "dormida" que estaba Aiko tenía motivos de sobra, pero la cuestión era que conocía demasiado bien a su vástago, lo apegado que estaba a ella y lo cabezón que podía llegar a ser y que muy seguramente no se conformase con la presencia paterna.

-Sora, son esta clase de situaciones en las que puedo conectar con él.

Verdaderamente, Yuujou pasaba bastante de su padre, reclamando siempre a su madre.

-Además, voy a estar lejos de él mucho tiempo, si ahora apenas me reconoce como su padre imagínate cuando vuelva.

-No digas eso.- intentó darle ánimos su mujer.- Yuujou te adora, y cuando estés fuera, yo me encargaré de que cada día te adore más.

Yamato sonrió, sintiéndose dichoso por tener a esa mujer.

-Gracias mi amor.- le acarició los brazos con ternura.- pero ahora voy a calmarle yo, no dejaré que te secuestre de mi lado toda la noche.- sentenció, descolocando a la mujer.

Todo el discurso de querer conectar con su hijo no era más que una excusa para que Sora no acabase esta noche en los brazos de su hombrecito en vez de en los suyos. Bueno, seguramente tampoco fuese eso, y algo de verdad hubiese en su sincero discurso. No era de ella de la única que iba a estar separada por tiempo tan largo, también de sus hijos, por lo que también debía asegurarse de que no le olvidasen.

…

-Mami…

Yamato sonrió enternecido al escuchar la vocecita del pelirrojo.

Caminó hasta sentarse al borde de su cama.

-Solo que en rubio y con voz… gravota.- agravó más su voz con diversión.

El pequeño de poco más de dos años no pareció demasiado entusiasmado por ver a su padre. Estrujó más contra sí a Punimon y bajó la cabecita.

-Mami…- repitió, alzando la mirada en dirección a la puerta.

El astronauta respiró fuertemente con seriedad, mirando detenidamente a ese pequeño. Evidentemente no podía ni quería recriminarle nada, pero en cierta manera le dolían ese tipo de desplantes que su hijo realizaba, claro está, de una forma totalmente inocente.

No quiso darle más vueltas, se inclinó hacia él, dándole con la cabeza en el hombro suavemente, de la misma forma mimosa que solía hacer con Aiko.

-Puedes contármelo a mí, si quieres.

El bebé lo miró unos instantes, para acabar alzando a su Punimon contra su rostro, escondiendo justo su boquita.

-Nada…- susurró.

El padre lo inspeccionó, metiendo la mano por el interior de su mantita, palpando su braguita protectora. Hacía tan solo unas semanas que su niñito había dejado el pañal, empleando tan solo para dormir un protector, y como era de esperar, se despertaba mojado más de una vez.

Estaba seco y Yamato no pudo retener su sonrisa de orgullo. Sin embargo, el niñito parecía terriblemente asustado.

Su rostro reflejó otra vez preocupación, mientras le acariciaba la cabecita.

-¿Tienes miedo campeón?

Yuujou negó. En realidad sí estaba asustado, pero por alguna extraña razón se negaba a reconocerlo ante su progenitor. Si hubiese venido su madre todo hubiese sido más fácil, pues no habría dudado en ningún momento en reconocer que tenía miedo y tirarse a los brazos de ella para que le mimase.

-No es malo tener miedo.- lo intentó nuevamente el padre.

Casi por primera vez, Yuujou lo miró.

-_Ocuro_….- dijo no sin dificultad.

El rubio sonrió creyendo que al fin había entendido lo que le sucedía. Normalmente dormía con una lucecita, y luego él mismo se encargaba de apagársela. Se habría despertado a mitad de la noche y al no ver su luz se habría asustado.

-Lo solucionamos en seguida.- dijo, dando al interruptor.

Automáticamente, una luz roja, proveniente del planeta Marte, ese que Yamato visitaría en breve, iluminó la estancia.

-¿Te gusta Marte o prefieres Júpiter?.- cuestionó, bajando una posición el interruptor.

La esfera que se iluminó ahora fue la más grande de las ocho que colgaban de su techo. Su sistema solar particular.

El pelirrojo miró las diferentes esferas con angustia. Negó apurado, ya que eso, no era suficiente.

-_Ocuro_…- repitió, esta vez señalando la ventana.

Yamato siguió su dedito.

-Tampoco está tan oscuro ahí fuera.

El hijo de Yamato se volteó, escondiendo más todavía la cara en Punimon y gimoteando levemente.

Le daba miedo la oscuridad de la noche, pero para quitarle ese miedo absurdo, Yamato pensó, que debería mostrarle que la noche no era tan oscura y fea como se creía a esa tierna edad.

Lo cogió en brazos y se encaminó a la ventana.

Agarrando fuertemente a su digimon como si fuese un peluche, Yuujou escondió la cabeza en el hombro de su padre a cada paso que se acercaba a ese cristal que tanto miedo le daba.

-Mira campeón.- le balanceó un poco.

El bebé gimió, incrustando la cara mas fuertemente al cuello de Yamato.

-No… feo…._ocuro_…

El astronauta abrió la ventana y volvió a zarandear un poco a su hijo.

-La noche es más bonita de lo que crees.

Yuujou negó y Yamato no pudo evitar reír.

-Hazme caso y mira.

-No… mami…- repitió de forma desamparada.

El hombre suspiró sin saber muy bien como actuar. Esto era totalmente nuevo para él, ya que con Aiko, nunca se había encontrado en esta situación. A diferencia de su hermano, la niña nunca tuvo miedo a nada o casi nada, y sobre todo, confiaba plenamente en su padre y si este le decía que mirase algo lo hacía como si fuese un mandato divino.

En ese aspecto, no sabía si calificar a Yuujou como más miedoso o como más cabezón. En ese caso, entendía porque se llevaba tan bien con su madre, porque eran igual de tercos.

Sonrió por pensar en ello, ya que si ese niño se parecía un poco a Sora, no debería resultarle tan difícil llegar a comprenderle y manejarlo. Con Takenouchi se había desenvuelto bastante bien en estos veinte años.

Le depositó un beso en la sien.

-Campeón, confía en mí, nada malo te sucederá jamás mientras estés en mi brazos. Yo cuidaré de ti, y cuando no esté, no olvides que también seguiré haciéndolo.

Funcionó, el niño sacó su cabecita y miró a su padre. Este se derritió por ver esa mirada rubí tan inocente. Definitivamente, sabía como manejar al hijo de Sora, básicamente de la misma forma que la manejaba a ella: otorgándole mimos y protección.

-Así me gusta campeón, ahora mira atentamente o te lo perderás.

No estaba del todo convencido, pero aunque no fuese su adorada mami, sabía que el hombre rubio de voz gravota, es decir, su padre, jamás le mentiría y como bien había dicho no dejaría que la noche mala le hiciese daño.

Lo veía en sus ojos y en la dulce, aunque fuese gravota, voz con la que le decía siempre las cosas.

Titubeante, pero el niño giró la cara, eso sí, agarrándose con más ímpetu al cuello de su padre.

-¿Ves?.- señaló Yamato hacia arriba.

El pelirrojo alzó la mirada.

-Si no se hiciese de noche, jamás podríamos ver esas lucecitas tan bonitas.

Quedó unos segundos absorto contemplando lo que le indicaba su padre. En verdad no parecía que esos puntos brillantes le pudiesen hacer nada malo. Sonrió, cada vez con más confianza en sí mismo, llegando a soltar una mano del fuerte agarre, para señalar junto a su padre.

-_Etellas_…- indicó, mirando luego a Yamato, que sonreía orgulloso.

-Sí, son estrellas, ¿cómo lo sabías?

El niño apuntó ahora al interior de su habitación. Yamato no pudo distinguirlo pero señalaba a la fotografía en la que salían sus dos hijos.

-_I-chan…_

-¿Ai-chan te ha dicho lo que eran?.- cuestionó, no demasiado sorprendido.

Yuujou asintió con una sonrisa de felicidad por pensar en su adorada hermana.

-¿Y te ha dicho también como se llama eso?.- preguntó, señalando ese cuarto de luna.

-Luna _godota_.- contestó, dando una palmada.

Ishido rió.

-Pero ahora no está gordota, ahora se está empequeñeciendo.- explicó el rubio.

El pelirrojo lo miró con máxima atención, pero sin llegar a entender lo que le decía. Sonrió, dando una nueva palmada.

-_I-chan guta _luna _godota_.

Y Yamato no pudo reprimirlo, estalló a carcajadas besando la frente de su hijo.

-Te quiero mi campeón.

La respuesta de su pequeño fue acariciar el rostro de su padre con ambas manos, con esa sonrisa que ocupaba completamente su cara.

-Papi…- susurró.

El rubio se conmovió tanto, que decidió dejarlo por hoy, aunque eso supondría dejarlo por alrededor de un año. Pero de lo contrario era muy posible que nunca pudiese soltar a ese pequeño de sus brazos.

Cerró la ventana.

-¿Ya no tienes miedo a la noche?

Yuujou negó.

-No bebé, no miedo…- dijo, enterneciendo nuevamente a Ishida.

-Muy bien, ¿quieres ir a hacer pipi?.- cuestionó antes de depositarlo en la cama.

El niño asintió aún en brazos de su padre.

-Está bien, porque te voy a enseñar a hacer pipi como un machote.

-¿_Oinal_?- cuestionó.

-Sin orinal.- respondió Ishida padre con convencimiento.

Sabía que no era recomendable enseñarle a miccionar de pie y sujetándose la pilila a un niño que hacía dos semanas aún usaba pañal y que por supuesto ni tan siquiera llegaba al retrete, pero Yamato no lo valoró. Simplemente sintió la necesidad de dejarle un legado a su hijito, y como aún era muy imberbe como para enseñarle a afeitarse, no le quedó más remedio que enseñarle a hacer pis.

Además, como iba a estar fuera de casa un año, Sora no podría reprocharle nada y cuando volviese, estaría tan feliz de volver a verlo, que tampoco se lo reprocharía entonces.

Era el plan perfecto.

…

-… y entonces le dije a Yagami… ¡Yagami eres un caraculo! Y él muy tonto me dijo, ¡pues tú no pareces una chica!, y entonces le mordí la oreja, él me estiró del pelo y me pegó una patada pero no me dolió, y luego me retorció el brazo, pero tampoco me dolió porque le pegué un codazo en toda su barrigota, y entonces el muy tonto vomitó…- terminó en estruendosas carcajadas, sin parar de saltar por ningún instante.

Su madre la miraba entre atónita y aterrada.

-¿Pero estáis bien?, ¿seguís siendo amigos?

La rubia dejó de botar un segundo, para mirar a su madre extrañada. Según ella esa pregunta no venía a cuento.

-Sí claro, es mi mejor amigo.- confirmó con seriedad, para seguidamente volver a saltar.

La diseñadora quedó tan estupefacta, que no supo que añadir.

-Definitivamente es como su padre.

Y como si hubiese escuchado su invocación, el hombre en calzoncillos apareció en la habitación.

-¡Papi!.- exclamó la niña, botando más fuerte.- ¿saltas conmigo?

-Otro día cielito.- contestó, atrapándola en uno de sus botes.

Se la llevó bajo el brazo como cual saco de patatas, para diversión de la niña y confusión de Sora.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Recuperar nuestra noche!

El niño sonrió desde su camita y hasta lo celebró con una de sus características palmadas.

Su padre había cumplido su promesa.

-Aquí la tienes campeón.- soltó a la rubia en la cama del varón.

La niña se rascó la nuca desorientada, mirando a su padre.

-Vas a dormir con tu hermanito, ¿no quieres dormir con tu hermanito?.- cuestionó, dibujando automáticamente una sonrisa ilusionada en la chica.

Los niños eran muy fáciles de complacer.

-¡Claro que quiero!, ¡porque mi hermanito es lo más bonito y lo que más quiero del mundo mundial!.- exclamó con euforia Aiko, mientras restregaba amorosamente su mejilla con la de Yuujou, abrazándolo como un osito de peluche.

-_I-chan_… buena… _I-chan_ bonita - señaló feliz incrustando su dedo en el moflete de su hermana

Ella sonrió repleta de ternura, contemplando a su querido hermanito, hasta que llegó a su abultada parte baja, es decir, su pañal nocturno.

-¿Te harás pipi?.- cuestionó con preocupación.

Adoraba a Yuujou pero no quería despertarse envuelta en orina de su hermano, por mucho que lo quisiese.

Entonces ocurrió lo que ninguno de los rubios había imaginado jamás, el feliz Yuujou frunció el ceño.

-¡No bebé!, ¡No pipi!, ¡pipi como papá!, ¡machote!.- reclamó con un genio nunca visto.

Padre e hija se miraron asombrados, sin saberlo realmente, acababan de presenciar la primera muestra del mini orgullo Ishida.

La rubia no pudo estar más orgullosa de compartir apellido con ese niño.

-Mi hermanito es muy listo, porque es un Ishida, no un estúpido Yagami.

Ishida padre zarandeó a su hija felicitándole.

-Ahí te doy la razón. Y como sois tan listos vais a jugar a un juego muy interesante.- empezó con sicología, consiguiendo la atención de los dos infantes.- se llama "Yo vigilo tu sueño" y consiste en mirar al otro dormir sin levantarse de la cama en ningún momento. Gana el que antes se duerma, ¿entendido?

-¡Sí!.- alzó los brazos Aiko dispuesta. Yuujou la imitó y Yamato sonrió satisfecho.

Definitivamente, los niños eran muy fáciles de complacer.

…

Por tercera vez en esta larga noche repleta de interrupciones, Yamato regresó a su alcoba como un toro desbocado.

Con los brazos en jarra y una ceja enarcada, su paciente esposa miró sus acciones, como sin mediar palabra, tiraba un poco de su batín para empotrarla contra él y así comenzar a cubrir de besos su cuello.

Ella no se mostró receptiva en ningún instante.

-¿Y los niños?.- preguntó, obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido de Yamato.

-Dormidos.- susurró roncamente, cuando sus labios atrapaban su lóbulo.

Sora tiró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para poder observarle a los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo estaban hace una hora?

Ishida chasqueó la lengua con molestia. No estaba dispuesto a soportar los reproches de su amada nuevamente, no cuando, en teoría, hacía una hora que debía estar haciéndole el amor.

Sonrió de esa forma seductora que excitaba a Sora de sobremanera.

-¿Sabes que para hacer el amor no hace falta hablar tanto?.- cuestionó con provocación, empotrándola de nuevo.

Su voz y sus roces, estremecieron a Takenouchi, que no pudo evitar bajar la guardia.

-Lo único que hace falta que digas es mi nombre entre gemidos.- susurró besando su mejilla con erotismo, mientras su mano subía por su muslo, llegando a su nalga, elevándola

Y fue lo necesario para que Sora enganchase sus brazos a su cuello y rodease con sus piernas su cintura, dejando por fin, que su marido la condujese hasta el lecho.

La depositó, recostándose él encima muy suavemente.

Sora tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le besó de una manera pausada y profunda y Yamato sonrió entendiendo lo que le pedía.

Nada de juegos, nada de sexo desenfrenado, nada de experimentos adolescentes, simplemente quería que le hiciese el amor lenta y delicadamente. De la mejor manera que sabía hacerlo Ishida, de la manera que más le gustaba, recreándose en cada caricia y sensación.

Ronroneó, acariciando de una manera totalmente mimosa sus labios con su nariz. Esta aprovechó para darle un leve beso en la punta, para acto seguido concentrarse en sus labios.

Sin llegar a deshacer el dichoso lacito del batín, las manos de Ishida recorrieron la figura de su esposa, desde las caderas hasta el pecho, y aún sobre la ropa, la diseñadora lo sintió tan electrizante que creyó que le iba a dar una descarga.

No querían esperar mucho más, pues la pasión y el deseo ya les desbordaba por los poros de la piel, pero también estaban convencidos de que podían disponer de toda la noche para ellos dos, de que ya nada les interrumpiría, y por ello, tampoco hacía falta ser demasiado precipitados.

Una de las manos de Ishida se perdió por el interior del batín, notando la suavidad de la prenda que escondía, a su tacto le pareció de seda, y ya si fuese de color negro y con trasparencias, se volvería absolutamente loco de pasión.

Sonrió intentando conservar la ternura que Sora le exigía, pero sin poder remediar la picardía que le producía encontrarse ante aquello.

-¿Por fin vas abrirlo?.- le preguntó su esposa, repeinándole el cabello por detrás de la oreja.

-¿Es un regalo para mí?.- preguntó, jugueteando con el lacito.

-Solo para ti.- rozó su mejilla con el torso de los dedos.

Ishida cerró los ojos emitiendo un gemido de placer. Al abrirlos, Sora se reencontró con esa azul mirada seductora y deseosa.

-En ese caso no voy a esperar más.- susurró, aunque para sorpresa de su mujer separó las manos del cordón, llevándolas hasta las suyas. Las entrelazó, haciendo que Sora apoyase el dorso delas manos contra el colchón, totalmente inmovilizada por su esposo.

Aunque de esa manera, sus manos también estaban ocupadas, lo que extrañó a Takenouchi. Ya no quiso pensar más, pues su esposo tenía recursos para todo, y lo supo al notar sus labios bajando por su cuello, proporcionándole suaves y húmedos besos. Llegó hasta el escote, abandonando su piel, para seguir su recorrido por encima de su fina ropa, hasta que se detuvo a la altura de su vientre, justo donde se hallaba el nudo.

Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, asegurándose de que ella lo estuviese mirando, y así fue, se encontró con sus rubís desprendientes de fuego de inmediato, y sin apartar sus ojos de ella, atrapó con los dientes uno de los cordones.

De una forma desesperadamente lenta, Yamato fue alzando la cabeza estirando de esa punta, deshaciendo ese nudo, dejando que la fina prenda se deslizase poco a poco por el cuerpo de Sora, hasta que finalmente se abrió.

-¡Es una puta broma!.- gritó Yamato como un desquiciado volviéndose, porque era la puerta lo que, una vez más, se había abierto antes que la prenda.

Asustada por el grito y avergonzada por la situación, Sora volvió a cubrirse, rodando fuera de la cama.

Ishida se irguió, resoplando furioso.

-¿Qué mierdas quieres tú ahora?

-Shhh… despertarás a los niños.- intentó apaciguar Takenouchi.

Aguantándose sus ganas de gritar tan fuerte que hasta en Marte pudiesen oírle, Yamato apretó los puños con violencia, dirigiéndose a su compañero.

-¿No te ha dicho Piyomon que no nos molestes?.- intentó sonar calmado, pero evidentemente no lo consiguió.

El digimon, escondido en un albornoz que le cubría por completo el rostro, mostró su garra desnuda, sosteniendo un grifo.

-Es que el grifo se ha roto.

El rubio se lo quitó violentamente.

-¿Quién te manda usar ahora el baño?

-Quería ir limpito al viaje, he lavado también mi piel.- comentó orgulloso.

Su humano se desesperó mientras Sora, recuperando la compostura, se acercó a observar el grifo.

-¿Es del baño de abajo?

-Ajá.

Miró a su esposo indignada.

-Dijiste que lo habías arreglado.

Ishida alzó las manos al cielo.

-¡Oh venga ya!, la culpa es de Gabumon, hay tres baños en casa y tiene que usar el estropeado.

-Es nuestro baño.- justificó el digital. Ya se llevó una buena bronca una vez por llenar de pelos los otros baños, no se arriesgaría de nuevo.

-Sí, no culpabilices a Gabu de lo que tú no has hecho.- recriminó la diseñadora.

Y por supuesto, la paciencia del astronauta ya estaba completamente desvanecida. Se supone que se iba a marchar por largo tiempo en una misión peligrosa, lo mínimo era un poco de complacencia sexual y comprensión emocional por parte de su mujer, no creía que fuese pedir tanto.

-¡Oh mierda!, perdona por estar demasiado ocupado preparando un hito para la Tierra como es un viaje a Marte y no haberme podido ocupar de tu ridículo grifo.

La pelirroja se molestó considerablemente.

-Eres tú el que, cuando te dije que iba a llamar a un fontanero me dijiste eso de "Sora, por favor, construyó naves espaciales, sé arreglar un estúpido grifo"… ¡pues ya lo veo!.- exclamó furiosa, arrebatándoselo.- ¡y lo peor es que te ibas a largar dejándome el grifo roto y sin decírmelo!

-¡No!, ¡lo peor es que me voy a largar y tú me vas a dejar el grifo lleno!.- replicó como un energúmeno.

Sora quedó blanca al igual que Gabumon, que decidió desaparecer de ahí.

-Creo que esta conversación ya no me interesa.

Una vez que fue asimilando semejante ordinariez de su esposo, Sora negó con desprecio.

-Pues si de eso es de lo único que te importa despedirte, por mí ya te puedes buscar cinco amigos, porque yo esta noche la doy por concluida Yamato Ishida.

Dicho esto, y reabrochándose todo lo posible su batín, la mujer abandonó su habitación con toda la dignidad posible, dejando a su marido, enfadado, desesperado y, como bien había dicho, a reventar.

-Menuda mierda de noche.- gimoteó, frotándose la cara.

…

-Pásame esa llave.

A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver de nuevo esa garra desnuda.

-No hace falta que te tapes tanto con ese albornoz, yo ya te he visto sin piel. Hasta te he bañado en alguna ocasión.- comentó Yamato, mientras arreglaba el dichoso grifo.

-Sí, fue cuando empezaste a vivir con Sora y dijiste que no permitirías que ella tuviese que soportar mi peste. ¡Yo no apestaba!

Yamato suspiró melancólico por aquellos tiempos que ya parecían tan lejanos. Cuando su mayor prioridad era que todo estuviese perfecto para ella, que la pudiese impresionar cada día, que no pudiese encontrar ningún defecto en él.

Realmente quedaban muy lejanos esos días, porque ahora daba la impresión de que lo único que Sora veía en él eran sus carencias, y por supuesto, él ya no se molestaba en camuflarlas ¿Sería verdad que la convivencia arruinaba la magia?

Pero en ese caso, ese pronto dejaría de ser el problema ya que pronto dejarían de convivir durante alrededor de un año.

Dio unas vueltas más a la metálica tuerca y dejó caer la herramienta, a la vez que su ánimo.

-Soy un estúpido.

Sin comprenderle, Gabumon accionó el grifo.

-No lo eres, mira, ya va perfectamente. Ahora Sora ya no podrá estar enfadada contigo.

Enjabonó las manos en el lavabo, frotándose también la cara y la nuca, para ver si el agua al fin le refrescaba no solo el cuerpo sino también las ideas.

-Me comporto como un estúpido y por tanto soy estúpido.

El digital miró a su humano tiernamente, lo conocía demasiado bien como para reconocer uno de sus ataques de autocompasión y bajo autoestima. Y evidentemente, sabía la razón esta vez, la de casi siempre, desprenderse de lo que más amaba.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo Yamato. Tú también vas a estar lejos de ellos, no solo ellos de ti.

-Pero soy yo el que se va y deja los grifos rotos.

-Pero ya lo has arreglado.- señaló el digimon con inocencia.

-¿Y los que se rompan cuando yo ya no esté?

Gabumon entendió lo que le trataba de trasmitir su compañero.

-Sora es muy fuerte, creo que es la chica más fuerte que conozco, no tienes que preocuparte por ella.

-No quiero dejar de preocuparme por ella nunca.

-Entonce preocúpate solo de que sea feliz.

Ishida lo escuchó y sonrió conforme. En realidad eso era lo que en teoría intentaba hacer desde que empezaron a salir juntos, no obstante, su carácter protector siempre hacía que tomase responsabilidades que no le correspondían, que sabía que Sora podría afrontar perfectamente, pero que él se obcecaba en querer hacerlas suyas para liberarla a ella.

Acarició la cabeza a su amigo.

-Gracias por bañarte antes del viaje Gabu, ni hubiese querido imaginar lo que habría sido aguantar tu peste en una nave cerrada durante tantos días.

Y el digimon enrojeció, pero debido al enfado.

-¡Que yo no apesto!

Se prometió a sí mismo, que esa sería la última vez que ayudaría a su compañero, aunque interiormente sabía, que esa promesa no duraría mucho tiempo.

…

Cuando Yamato regresó a su habitación, no se sorprendió encontrarse la luz apagada. Las despedida de Sora había sido muy clara y lo raro habría sido encontrarla con ese, imaginario picardías negro con trasparecías, dispuesta a seguir con lo que tanto habían pospuesto.

En realidad, para Yamato eso ya era lo de menos. Ni le importaba no hacer el amor con ella esta noche, le bastaría tan solo con que ella le dejase abrazarla, decirle que la amaba y permitirle dormir a su lado.

Tan solo quería que ella tuviese claro, que su felicidad era su única prioridad en la vida y que haría todo por dársela, aunque a veces no lo pareciese.

Tenía miedo a su rechazo, pero la conocía por lo que estaba casi seguro que ella le perdonaría. Sino, aunque no le gustase que pensase de esa forma, pero se sentiría culpable por despedirse de esta manera de su esposo.

Sora era así y en realidad amaba que fuese así, y no imaginaba que ninguna otra mujer pudiese comprenderle jamás como su Sora.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y posó la mano en el bulto.

-Cariño…

Ni se movió.

Le asustó pensar que ella de verdad no estuviese dispuesta a reconciliarse, porque daba por hecho que no estaba dormida. Sora nunca había podido dormir con tanta tranquilidad si había discutido con él. Al igual que a él también le era imposible conciliar el sueño en esa situación.

Se inclinó para buscarle el rostro.

-Sora por favor…

Fue a besarle la mejilla, pero todo le pareció increíblemente extraño, ya que juraría que notó un mejunje de babas, dedos, narices, pelo… ¡no podía tratarse de su Sora!

Encendió la luz alarmado y le enterneció, pero también le desesperó considerablemente lo que se encontró. Sus niños dormían abrazaditos, que parecían sacados de una postal, en su lecho. Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de su mujer.

Resopló mirando su alrededor, sin querer hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a sus vástagos. Sus ojos escanearon todo lo que permitía la escasa iluminación, topándose con una nota que le llamó a la atención. Se encontraba encima del tocador, justo delante de una foto del matrimonio, cuando tan solo eran unos novios adolescentes.

Sin duda tenía que ser de Sora.

Con cierto apuro, porque así era como solían aparecer las dolorosas notas de abandono en las películas, Yamato la tomó.

Un mensaje que podría tener tanto un significado romántico como tétrico.

"Te espero en el cielo"

Le dio la vuelta a la hoja sin hallar nada más revelador y sus ojos azules quedaron presos automáticamente de la bóveda celeste que se dejaba ver desde la terraza.

Abrió las puertas y salió a ella, girando la cabeza todo lo posible, tratando de hallarla en las estrellas.

-¿Sora?.- susurró.

No hubo contestación.

Se asomó por la barandilla, para ver si estaba en el jardín o podía verla en algún lado, pero no hubo suerte. Ya abatido, iba a volver dentro, cuando sus ojos chocaron con una prenda con la cual había estado jugueteando toda la maldita noche.

El batín colgaba de las escaleras que conectaban su terraza al tejado de la vivienda.

¿Acaso su furiosa esposa estaba jugando a Pulgarcito?, no quiso pensar en nada más que en ella, la cual por fin estaría despojada de esa prenda, y subir por esas escaleras, que en efecto, le conducirían hasta el mismísimo cielo.

Nueva desilusión, pues en el tejado, no encontró a su sexy pelirroja esperándole.

-¿Sora?.- volvió a preguntar suavemente.

Tan solo le respondieron las hojas que vibraban con esa agradable brisa estival.

Bajó la cabeza y suspiró, dispuesto a regresar por donde había venido, pero entonces sintió sus suaves manos cubriéndole los ojos, su piel pegándose a la suya, y sus labios cosquilleándole la nuca.

-¿Te vas sin tu cielo?

Y Yamato sintió un inmenso placer, porque si era su cielo con quien estaba, ya estaba en el cielo, vivía en el más absoluto paraíso.

-Pensé que estabas enfadada.- dijo con voz desvalida, sin hacer en ningún instante el menor movimiento para apartar las manos de sus ojos.

No tenía prisa alguna.

-Y lo estaba, hasta que recordé lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que te voy a echar de menos y lo poco que me gusta estar enfadada contigo.

-Gracias…

-Gracias a ti por subir.- le proporcionó un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Lentamente deslizó las manos por el rostro del rubio y Yamato se volteó a verla, aunque curiosamente, no fue su atuendo lo que miró, sino su rostro, sus ojos, el amor que desprendían.

Sin fijarse en nada más la besó, de la forma más amorosa posible.

-Te amo…- susurró, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos limpiaban esas rebeldes lágrimas que habían escapado de los ojos de Takenouchi.

-No me pongas triste…- rogó la diseñadora, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas

Por mucho que hubiesen querido camuflarlo, esta despedida era triste, pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que volviesen a compartir sus labios, sus cuerpos, y lo más importante, su presencia.

-Lo siento…- gimió Ishida, mientras la recostaba, sin dejar de besarla.- es que te amo.

Ahora fue Sora la que recogió las lágrimas, esta vez del rostro de Yamato.

-No hace falta que digas nada, conozco todos tus pensamientos.- calmó, sabiendo lo dificultoso que era todo esto para él, al mismo tiempo que dejaba que se posicionase sobre ella.

Y se amaron sin prisa alguna, con el firmamento, tan infinito como su amor, como único testigo. Y seguramente también el satélite Google, pero después de tantas interrupciones, a ninguno de los dos le dio por pensar en eso.

…

-Al final ni siquiera prestaste atención a mi regalo.- dijo la diseñadora, con un deje de decepción, mientras deslizaba el dedo por el pecho de su esposo placidamente.

Ishida alzó un poco la cabeza, para ver ese picardías tirado malamente por el techo.

-Es precioso…- se volteó a su mujer, que le miraba nada convencida.- pero tú eres más preciosa.

La tomó del mentón para darle un besito, que fue suficiente para volver a dibujar la sonrisa en la pelirroja.

La mujer se tapó un poco más con esa fina sábana que había subido a su noche en el "cielo", mientras desviaba la vista a las estrellas.

-Es eso, ¿verdad?.- señaló.

Extrañado, Yamato siguió su dedo, sin poder distinguir lo que le estaba indicando dentro de la inmensidad estelar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A Marte, es ese punto que no brilla, ¿a qué sí?

Ishida achicó los ojos para distinguirlo, pestañeando incrédulo.

-Sí, es eso, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

Sora sonrió orgullosa.

-Soy la mujer de un astronauta.

El hombre se irguió ilusionado por el interés de su esposa.

-Creo que es hora de que te dé mi regalo de despedida.

-¿Otro?.- preguntó la mujer con picardía.

El rubio le dio un toque en la nariz.

-No seas tontita y ven aquí.

Porque justamente ahí, en el tejado, era donde Yamato tenía el regalo especial para su Sora para estos días en los que iban a estar tan lejos. Era el lugar más indicado porque era de donde más cerca se podían ver todas las estrellas.

A Sora le impresionó ver semejante trasto. Era un telescopio, pero parecía increíblemente caro.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-De la NASA.- contestó él, montándolo como si se tratase de un juguete nuevo.

-Pensé que ya tenías un telescopio guay.- dijo Sora, señalando su antiguo telescopio.

-Pero este es especial cariño.- dijo, tecleando en la pantalla táctil que incorporaba.- porque este va a seguir mis pasos cada día desde que salga de la Tierra hasta que vuelva.

Sora se asomó a verlo.

-¿Está programado para seguir tu cápsula?

-Así es.

-¿Y no hará falta que toque nada?.- preguntó con preocupación. Tenía la impresión de que si tocaba algo lo rompería.

-Exacto, porque ya lo voy a dejar montado y en marcha.

La miró, viendo que ella la observaba con esa adoración única en ella. Eso le ruborizó un poco, concentrándose de lleno en su trabajo.

-Así, cuando me eches de menos, lo único que tendrás que hacer es asomarte al telescopio y sabrás, que al otro lado estoy yo.

Sora lo abrazó.

-Te tengo aquí...- dijo, señalándose el pecho.- cada segundo, cada año luz.

Y con otro beso muestra de su perpetuo amor, Sora y Yamato sellaron su eterna promesa de esperarse y encontrarse siempre. Un beso que se prolongó durante el resto de la noche sin ningún tipo de interrupción de por medio, porque cuando dos almas estaban tan unidas como las suyas, quizá pudiese haber interrupciones físicas, pero jamás podrían evitar que siguiesen caminando en armonía, a través de ese cielo estrellado.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: soy tan cursi que a veces me doy asco, pero es que, para que engañarse, me encanta la cursilería, me encanta lo idílico, me encanta el romance y me encanta el sorato. Para realismo ya tenemos la vida, la escritura es para disfrutar, y yo disfruto así.

Sin más… dudas, quejas, preguntas (aunque seguramente no las responda, ya aviso, estoy demasiado off) botón review… y para lo demás… **soratolove/sorato4ever**

Gracias por ser sorato fan y seguir esta historia. Próximo capítulo, sino cambio de opinión, que es muy probable…. "Una novia para Takeru"

Publicado:29/07/13


End file.
